La Voie Oubliée - Partie I
by AndouilleEtSushi
Summary: Quatre Cracmols intègrent la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie britannique grâce à une bourse du Ministère. Leurs aventures vont commencer... Après tout, peut-être n'y ont-ils pas été admis par hasard ? Bienvenue à Poudlard.
1. Prologue

_Bienvenus chers/chères Machicoulis dans l'antre de la très vénérable Andouille et de sa non moins talentueuse acolyte, Sushi…_

Merci Andouille pour la flatterie. Tu n'auras pas de Chocogrenouilles supplémentaires pour autant ! _(Mais, mais… Snif *retourne grignoter ses bonbons dans son coin.*)_

En attendant, vous voici embarqués dans la vie et les aventures de quatre enfants hauts en couleurs. Cracmols oui, quatre molles non ! (aheum)

On espère que vous allez aimer passer du temps avec nous et ces quatre énergumènes qui ne sont pas prêts de s'ennuyer. En tous cas, on est très contentes de partager ces aventures avec vous.

Ah, j'ai failli oublier… Andouille aime autant les reviews que les Chocogrenouilles, si ce n'est plus ;) _Ouiiiiii c'est vrai ça mon ptit Sushi à la crème fraîche ! Et pis les reviews en plus, ça fait pas grossir hein Sushi-chantilly ?_ Au contraire, il paraît que ça fait perdre du gras et que ça dessine les abdos. _Ouaaaah… ça doit être tellement beau une review…._ Tous les auteurs de FF en rêvent la nuit. Mais elles sont rares et précieuses ! _Mon préciiiieuuuuux (*oui je sors*)_

Bon ça y est, j'ai donné son calmant à Andouille, on va pouvoir y aller. Que le spectacle commence !

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _**:**_ _Le Monde d'Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas._

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **LA VOIE OUBLIEE**

* * *

 **Partie I - A 'tabhann do draoidh et hosgail an doras**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

 _Maison des Upwood, St Edward's Road, Birmingham, Angleterre_

 _23 novembre 2018_

\- Alors, c'est un herbivore ayant vécu en Amérique du Nord. Il a un très long cou et a été découvert par Othniel Marsh. Il est de la famille des…

\- Oh, je sais ! L' _Apatosaurus_!

\- Mais non, tu sais bien, on en a déjà parlé. Faut pas confondre l' _Apatosaurus_ avec le _Brontosaurus_ , bon sang Hadrian. Au départ, Marsh avait donné le nom d' _Apatosaurus_ mais finalement le genre qu'il a découvert c'est le _Brontosaurus_. C'est un basique à connaître si on veut gagner le concours le week-end prochain. Ils en parlent dans tous les magazines de sciences et maman nous a prêté au moins deux livres qui en parlent.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Je vais jamais y arriver Eric ! Je confonds toujours les deux...

\- Pas grave, faut qu'on fasse une pause. Je me mets la pression avec la rencontre annuelle depuis plusieurs semaines. On devrait aller jouer un peu dans l'atelier. Papa a probablement une ou deux poteries à nous montrer et on pourra aller se faire quelques passes dehors !

\- Oh oui ! Tu vas voir, je me suis entraîné comme un fou au drop, je mets le ballon entre les poteaux à tous les coups quand je vais sur le stade à côté de chez grand-mère le dimanche.

Les deux garçons rangèrent les livres étalés sur le sol. Certains étaient pleins d'illustrations montrant des dinosaures, du squelette à la reconstitution. D'autres semblaient beaucoup plus austères de prime abord. La plupart de ceux-là étaient signés Perry Yardley-Upwood, la mère d'Eric. Elle était paléontologue pour l'Université de Birmingham et avait aidé son fils à monter un petit club pour partager cette passion commune et en faire profiter d'autres élèves de l'école primaire : "Le Club des Grands Lézards".

La semaine suivante aurait lieu les Rencontres Annuelles des Sciences, compétition lors de laquelle tous les clubs de la région présenteraient leur hobby, maquettes à l'appui, et des quiz thématiques départageraient les équipes qui se présenteraient dans chaque catégorie. Il y en avait tout un tas : biologie, géologie, paléontologie, chimie… Eric et Hadrian avaient terminé avec l'aide de Tara, également membre de leur club, une splendide maquette représentant un paysage jurassique avec un lac et de nombreuses espèces de dinosaures, dont le _Brontosaurus_ qui, il faut l'avouer, n'avait aucune différence avec l' _Apatosaurus_ pour un néophyte. Quant au quiz, les deux passionnés savaient déjà tout mais craignaient d'oublier quelque chose le jour J, étant perfectionnistes et manquant de confiance en eux.

Une fois les livres à leurs places sur les étagères, ils sortirent en trombes de la bibliothèque, dévalant les marches quatre à quatre et Eric ouvrit la porte donnant sur le garage à la volée, talonné par Hadrian. Le père d'Eric, assis devant son établi, sursauta.

\- Oh, c'est vous ! Vous m'avez fait peur les garçons. Si vous venez voir votre maquette, elle est toujours là. Venez plutôt jeter un œil à ce fragment de poterie… J'ai ramené ça du bureau pour mieux l'examiner ce week-end et…

\- Papa, c'est vraiment très intéressant, mais on voulait profiter qu'il fasse encore jour pour se faire quelques passes avant le goûter. Ça te va si tu nous expliques après ?

\- Pas de problème les jeunes ! C'est ton anniversaire Eric, profites-en. Ta mère est en train de préparer un gâteau. Ne lui dis pas que je t'en ai parlé, mais il a l'air absolument délicieux.

Il lui lança un clin d'œil et se retourna, l'attention à nouveau absorbée par sa tâche d'archéologue. Hadrian, qui était un peu plus grand qu'Eric, attrapa le ballon ovale perché en haut d'une armoire. Ils enfilèrent leurs baskets et leurs manteaux, sortirent et commencèrent à faire quelques passes. Hadrian montra à son meilleur ami ses nouveaux talents en drop, visant entre les deux grands arbres au bout de l'allée. Eric fut impressionné, mais il n'était pas en reste, maîtrisant quant à lui parfaitement les transformations. Peu importe la distance à laquelle il plaçait le ballon, il passait systématiquement entre les deux troncs également. Le jour déclinait peu à peu. Ils venaient d'entamer un petit "un contre un", un garçon avec le ballon tentait de marquer un essai derrière une ligne délimitée par des pots de fleurs, tandis que l'autre devait l'en empêcher en essayant de le plaquer, quand une voix s'éleva :

\- Ranald ! Tu as vu Eric et Hadrian ?

\- Oui, ils sont sortis jouer au rugby dehors.

\- Mais ils sont fous, c'est trempé par terre, ils vont être malades ! Tu peux les faire rentrer et leur dire que le gâteau est prêt ?

\- Oui ma chérie !

Ranald sortit la tête par la porte du garage et héla les garçons :

\- Vous avez entendu Perry, c'est l'heure du goûter ! Pensez à enlever vos chaussures en rentrant, sinon elle va vous tuer. Et elle ne m'épargnera pas non plus.

Les garçons se précipitèrent à l'intérieur, sans oublier de retirer leurs souliers boueux avant de détaler vers la cuisine. Ils s'installèrent à la petite table dressée pour quatre et décorée de confettis. Un gâteau recouvert de glaçage trônait en son centre. La mère d'Eric s'était surpassée en ornant le tout d'un magnifique hibou grand-duc en pâte d'amande. Elle savait que son fils était captivé par les rapaces nocturnes depuis quelques semaines. Eric souffla avec enthousiasme ses onze bougies, dans un concert de voix cacophoniques lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire. Il ouvrit son cadeau, un magnifique livre sur les hiboux et chouettes d'Europe. Ils venaient juste de terminer leurs parts de gâteau quand la sonnette retentit. Ranald alla ouvrir.

\- Bonjour Mr Upwood ! Hadrian a été sage ?

\- Bonjour Mrs Butler ! Oui, il a été très sage comme d'habitude. Je vais l'appeler. Hadrian ! Ta grand-mère est là !

Le temps qu'Hadrian aille chercher son manteau et ses chaussures, Mrs Butler eut le temps d'inviter Eric à venir jouer le lendemain, le samedi après-midi, et ses parents à dîner le soir. Les parents d'Hadrian étaient en déplacement et ne rentreraient que le dimanche matin. Sa grand-mère s'occupait de lui en leur absence. C'était une dame vraiment adorable et très attentionnée, qui passait beaucoup de temps avec son petit-fils.

Eric, qui ne connaissait pas ses grands-parents et n'en avait pas non plus entendu parler, aimait beaucoup Mrs Butler. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ses parents ne lui avaient jamais parlé de leurs enfances respectives. De son point de vue, c'est comme s'ils étaient nés à l'âge de dix-huit ans, à leur entrée à l'université. Il n'avait pas non plus d'oncle ou de tante. Ni de frère ou sœur. Il aimait ses parents plus que tout et ces derniers l'aimaient au moins autant. Ils faisaient tout pour que leur fils soit heureux et ne manque de rien et lui consacraient tout leur temps libre.

Eric était heureux mais cet isolement à trois l'étonnait quand il entendait ses amis parler de leurs fêtes de famille, qui manquaient rarement d'animation.

En attendant l'heure du dîner, il s'installa avec ses parents au salon et se mit à lire distraitement son nouveau livre, sur un fond de jazz. Perry était happée dans un roman d'Edgar Allan Poe et son mari lisait attentivement le journal du jour. Du coin de l'œil, Eric remarqua une chouette chevêche approcher de leur maison. Il fut étonné car il lui semblait que ces oiseaux s'éloignaient rarement de la forêt, encore moins lorsqu'il ne faisait pas encore tout à fait nuit. Mais la chouette continuait à avancer et finit par atteindre le rebord de la fenêtre. Vraiment bizarre, pourquoi un rapace se comporterait-il de cette façon ?

\- Maman, regarde la chouette à la fenêtre. C'est pas normal non ?

Sa mère se tourna doucement. La chouette toqua à la vitre avec son bec. Ranald suivit le mouvement. Ils fixèrent la chouette un moment, puis se regardèrent dans les yeux. Ils avaient l'air surpris. Mais ce n'était pas une surprise étonnée. C'était plutôt le visage de deux personnes qui avaient longtemps redouté ce qui était en train de se passer. Eric le remarqua et paniqua, tétanisé dans son fauteuil. Perry se leva, ouvrit la fenêtre et détacha la lettre que la chouette portait d'un geste qui dénotait une certaine habitude. Eric était perdu, il ne comprenait plus rien. Sa mère tenta d'esquisser un sourire et lui demanda :

\- Tu peux aller dans ta chambre deux minutes mon chéri ? Je dois juste parler avec papa et on t'appelle pour le dîner, d'accord ?

Eric s'exécuta. En montant l'escalier, il entendit tout de même :

\- Ranald, ça vient de Poudlard.

\- Non, ce n'est pas possible !...

* * *

 _Manoir des Rosier, Little Hangleton, Yorkshire, Angleterre_

 _27 janvier 2019_

\- Rappelle-moi ce que tu es ?

\- Un meuble, Madame.

\- Et que fait un meuble ?

\- …

\- Exactement ! Un meuble ne parle pas !

Ispahan Rosier baissa la tête, les larmes au bord des yeux.

Il connaissait déjà la punition qui allait suivre.

\- Puisque tu ne sembles pas intelligent au point de comprendre ce que nous attendons de toi, tu passeras les deux prochains jours dans la Chambre Noire.

Le garçon hocha la tête, le regard toujours rivé sur le sol. Ses petits poings se serraient convulsivement alors qu'il tentait de réfréner ses sanglots face à sa mère, la grande et austère Esther Selwyn. Il détourna lentement les talons et se dirigea vers les étages, traversant sans même le regarder le grand salon au parquet brillant et aux arcades lumineuses. Il monta ensuite l'escalier vernis et décoré de centaines de gargouilles aux têtes plus affreuses les unes que les autres - du moins pour celles qui en possédaient toujours une, les autres ayant généralement été décapitées par sa terrible grand-mère bien avant la naissance de son père. Il finit par arriver devant une porte d'un noir d'ébène et en tourna la poignée. La pièce était vide. Et noire. Il s'enferma de lui-même dans la Chambre, sachant que seul un membre de sa famille était capable de l'ouvrir de l'extérieur.

Il s'assit dans un coin opposé à l'entrée et posa sa tête sur ses genoux tout en poussant un long soupir. Il avait encore fait une bêtise. Mais c'était la faute de Phyllis cette fois. Sa sœur avait fait exprès de l'énerver pour qu'il soit puni. Il en était certain. Bien sûr, c'était aussi de sa faute à lui. Il savait très bien que quand sa famille mangeait, il n'avait pas le droit de dire un mot. Et pourtant il avait répondu à l'héritière des Rosier. Oui, il méritait d'être puni.

Au moins pouvait-il s'estimer heureux. Ses parents ne l'avaient jamais frappé. En fait, depuis ses sept ans, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir eu ne serait-ce qu'un contact avec eux. Depuis qu'il avait atteint l'âge où il aurait dû être capable de faire de la magie accidentelle mais qu'il n'en avait pas produit. Sa mère avait attendu ses dix ans pour l'ignorer réellement. Avant, elle avait juste été froide et sèche.

Mais il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. C'était de sa faute après tout. A cause de lui, la honte était sur sa famille. C'était déjà d'une grande bonté de leur part de ne pas l'avoir abandonné à la rue comme le leur avait conseillé son grand-père, Janus Rosier.

Ispahan ferma les yeux et laissa reposer sa tête contre la pierre froide du Manoir. Il s'imagina dans le doux jardin d'hiver de sa mère. Endroit où, lorsqu'il était petit et unique héritier mâle des Rosier, il avait eu le droit d'entrer.

Il avait aidé à tailler les roses et à soigner les bourgeons pour qu'un jour ils puissent donner de magnifiques fleurs qui embaumeraient l'air.

Il y avait des roses de toutes les couleurs dans ce jardin. Elles avaient toutes cette noblesse inhérente à leur espèce. Un trait qu'il avait tenté de copier sans grand succès.

Il se souvenait de l'allée circulaire au centre de laquelle était érigée une fontaine de marbre représentant une grande rose dont chacune des pétales déversait un fin filet d'eau.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Ispahan, murmura-t-il en soufflant sur des bougies imaginaires.

Aujourd'hui aurait dû être le plus beau jour de sa vie. Aujourd'hui il aurait dû recevoir la lettre de Poudlard. Mais aujourd'hui il était tout seul. Et l'unique cadeau qu'il recevrait serait celui que son imagination créerait pour lui. Alors il commença à réfléchir, un petit sourire se dessinant sur son visage à mesure qu'il avait une idée, se voyant déjà galoper sur le dos d'un Ethonan ou s'envoler à dos d'hippogriffe. Il adorait les animaux. Tous. Sauf les serpents. Ça, il en avait une peur panique depuis le jour où Phyllis avait caché une vipère dans son lit et qu'il s'était fait mordre la jambe. Il avait toujours la marque de ses crocs.

Un long moment passa avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Bien trop court pour que cela ne fasse deux jours.

\- Mère et Père sont dans le salon. Descends.

Sa sœur disparut de l'embrasure de la porte et redescendit les escaliers sans lui jeter un regard. Ispahan savait que ses parents ne l'aimaient plus. Ils le lui avaient parfaitement bien fait comprendre, et à maintes reprises. Mais il était sûr que sa soeur le haïssait. Et il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi. Elle faisait tout pour qu'il soit puni. Elle l'insultait, elle le tourmentait, elle le provoquait, elle jouait avec lui telle un fléreur avec un doxy. Parfois même il avait l'impression qu'elle voulait le tuer. Comme cette nuit-là où elle avait caché un serpent dans ses draps. Ou la fois où elle lui avait proposé de monter son Gronian, trop rapide et qui n'obéissait qu'à elle. Ce qu'elle avait bien sûr omis de préciser. Et il en était tombé alors que le cheval était déjà à 3 mètres du sol. Phyllis avait essayé de l'attaquer à de multiples reprises ces dernières années et il s'en était toujours sorti, très souvent de manière tout à fait miraculeuse. Comme le fait qu'il termine sa chute vertigineuse dans le marécage au bout du champ de course de l'autre côté du Manoir.

Il finit par atteindre le salon alors que sa soeur s'était déjà installée à la droite de son père. Sa mère tenait une lettre décachetée à la main et son regard incertain se portait tour à tour sur son mari et son fils, qu'elle avait presque renié. Que se passait-il ?

\- Les choses ont changé. Tu vas pouvoir nous être utile.

* * *

 _Appartement des Kestrel, Chemin de Traverse, Londres, Angleterre_

 _20 avril 2019_

Quand le soleil pointa le bout de son nez à travers les rideaux de la chambre de Daralis, la jeune fille était déjà réveillée depuis plus d'une heure. Elle était surexcitée et elle avait de quoi l'être : elle fêtait ses onze ans ! Bon, elle savait très bien qu'elle ne recevrait pas sa lettre de Poudlard. Elle s'était fait une raison depuis toutes ces années et ce matin-là, d'autres évènements à venir étaient responsables de son euphorie.

Premièrement, son petit frère et elle n'auraient exceptionnellement pas de cours particulier comme tous les samedis matins. Leurs parents avaient décidé d'un jour chômé pour l'occasion, ce qui profiterait également à leur précepteur. Dorcas Perks leur enseignait six jours sur sept tout ce qu'il fallait savoir : lire, écrire, compter, des notions d'histoire et de géographie, ainsi que de bonnes bases de culture générale. Tout pour faire d'eux de parfaits petits sorciers ! Leur mère n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper elle-même de ces apprentissages, comme c'était la coutume dans les autres familles. Étant guérisseuse à Sainte Mangouste, elle préférait profiter de son maigre temps libre pour passer des moments agréables avec ses enfants.

Deuxièmement, son grand frère allait rentrer de Poudlard pour les vacances de Pâques le soir-même et la famille pourrait se retrouver au grand complet autour du gâteau d'anniversaire de la petite fille. Warley pourrait leur raconter tout un tas d'histoires sur ses aventures dans une école qui resterait un rêve pour Daralis. En attendant, elle comptait bien rendre ce retour mémorable et prévoyait une petite sortie sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Seabert dans la matinée, histoire de montrer à leur aîné qu'il avait beau être le plus vieux, il n'avait pas le monopole des mauvaises blagues. Après tout, le talent en mauvais tours n'attendait pas le nombre des années mais en plus de ça, onze ans plus huit ans et demi, c'était toujours plus que quatorze.

Malgré ces réjouissances, le clou du spectacle aurait lieu le lendemain après-midi, jour de Pâques. Elle retrouverait enfin sa meilleure amie qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis son anniversaire au mois d'août ! Margaret Holcomb était américaine et vivait à Salem, dans un appartement qui n'avait rien à envier à celui des Kestrel à Londres. Le père de Margaret avait au MACUSA un poste équivalent à celui du père de Daralis au Ministère de la Magie, chef du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale. Les deux amies s'étaient rencontrées lors d'un dîner organisé par leurs parents, à l'époque où les Kestrel vivaient à Salem également. Elles s'étaient tout de suite entendues et avaient passé quatre belles années à faire les quatre cents coups ensemble. Depuis le retour à Londres presque trois ans auparavant, elles avaient beaucoup correspondu mais leurs jeux leur manquaient. Cette petite semaine en compagnie l'une de l'autre serait vraiment une parenthèse magique pour elles.

Tout cela faisait beaucoup pour qu'une petite fille de onze ans continue à dormir tranquillement dans son lit après sept heures du matin. Daralis n'en pouvait plus de se tourner et se retourner. Tous ces mouvements ne faisaient que l'empêtrer dans sa couette. Quand la petite blonde ne fut plus capable de savoir dans quel sens tourner les draps pour les remettre en ordre, elle décida qu'il était temps de se lever. Après une extraction réussie de son lit, elle s'habilla et se dirigea vers la cuisine, de laquelle émanait une odeur alléchante. Wimly avait commencé à préparer le petit déjeuner en l'entendant s'agiter dans sa chambre. L'elfe de maison faisait cuire les œufs brouillés comme personne et ses pancakes étaient un régal.

\- Bonjour maîtresse Daralis. Je vous prépare des crêpes à la confiture de groseille. Votre petit déjeuner préféré pour votre anniversaire.

\- Bonjour Wimly, c'est super, merci ! Tu sais si papa et maman sont déjà partis ?

\- Oui maîtresse Daralis. Ils sont partis il y a un peu moins d'une heure. Le maître vous a laissé ce message, lui dit l'elfe en lui tendant un magnifique papier à lettre décoré du blason de leur famille.

Daralis saisit la missive et la lut.

 _Les enfants,_

 _Nous sommes partis travailler mais nous rentrerons pour le déjeuner, aux alentours de midi et demi. Vous pouvez sortir vous promener tant que vous restez bien sur le Chemin de Traverse. Faites simplement en sorte d'être à l'heure pour le repas, votre mère devra retourner à l'hôpital cette après-midi._

 _Soyez bien sages avec Wimly._

 _Papa_

 _Calder Kestrel_

Daralis se réjouit à l'idée d'avoir l'autorisation de sortie sans même la demander et dégusta son petit déjeuner dans la bonne humeur. Elle entendit du bruit au loin, provenant de la chambre de son frère. Une si belle journée ne pouvant pas commencer sans une petite plaisanterie, elle se leva et se dissimula juste derrière la porte de la cuisine, prête à bondir lorsque le nouveau venu ferait son apparition. Les pas de Seabert se rapprochaient…

\- BOUUUUH ! hurla-t-elle en sautant devant le petit garçon.

\- AAAAAH ! brailla-t-il.

Il eut si peur qu'il recula brusquement. Emporté par la vitesse, il rebondit un peu trop sur le mur pour que ce soit naturel. Puis sur l'autre mur. Il fit plusieurs rebonds le long du couloir avant de tomber tout doucement, comme sur un coussin. C'était hilarant.

\- C'est pas drôle Dara ! T'es pas sympa.

\- Oh allez, fais pas le bébé ! C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui et tu me l'as même pas souhaité. Si t'es pas plus gentil que ça avec moi, je t'emmène pas te promener ce matin.

\- Oh, trop cool, on a le droit de sortir tout seuls !

Seabert se releva dans un saut et galopa jusqu'à la cuisine, pressé de déjeuner pour pouvoir partir le plus vite possible.

\- T'énerve pas trop, crevette. Les magasins sont pas encore ouverts, on a un peu de temps.

Daralis adorait son petit frère. Elle aimait lui jouer des tours, mais elle préférait s'allier avec lui pour en jouer aux autres. Avec le sourire d'ange de Seabert et les plans machiavéliques de sa grande sœur, nombreux étaient ceux qui tombaient dans leurs pièges. Malgré cet amour et cette complicité, Daralis se sentait toujours triste quand elle voyait son frère produire de la magie accidentelle, comme il venait de le faire dans le couloir. Elle n'avait jamais produit la moindre étincelle de magie. Ses parents ne semblaient pas s'en inquiéter. Elle ne savait pas s'ils n'avaient pas remarqué cette anomalie ou s'ils s'en fichaient. Ils aimaient beaucoup leurs enfants mais n'avaient que peu de temps à leur accorder, ce qui rendait ce genre de conversation difficile à mettre sur le tapis. Daralis se reprit, elle ne laisserait pas ces pensées gâcher une si belle journée !

A neuf heures, les deux enfants sortirent de l'appartement et commencèrent à flâner dans les boutiques. Seabert voulait absolument passer chez Fleury et Bott acheter un nouveau livre sur les personnages historiques connus par les Moldus mais qui étaient en réalité sorciers, telle Cléopâtre. Il était passionné par ce sujet et avait toute une bibliothèque remplie d'ouvrages à ce propos. Daralis tenait quant à elle à faire l'acquisition d'une nouvelle robe verte, assortie à ses yeux. Une fois ces achats effectués, ils se dirigèrent vers la boutique des Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux.

Cet endroit était le temple de Daralis. Ici, elle pouvait laisser libre cours à son imagination débordante. Après avoir testé tous les nouveaux produits, ils se décidèrent pour de la poudre d'obscurité instantanée du Pérou, un boursouflet vert nommé Grouf, quelques baguettes farceuses et une boîte à flemme. Le plan était le suivant : au retour de son frère, ils lui offriraient une boîte de bonbons tout à fait normaux. Ensuite, lorsqu'il irait les manger dans sa chambre, Daralis pourrait aller jeter de la poudre d'obscurité dans la pièce. Elle profiterait alors de la diversion de Seabert, qui se mettrait à chanter à tue-tête "Oh mon chaudron !", pour pouvoir échanger quelques friandises par des Nougats Néansang et la baguette de Warley par une baguette farceuse. Daralis savait déjà qu'après avoir mangé des Nougats, son grand frère saurait immédiatement qui était coupable de ses malheurs et viendrait la menacer de sa baguette, qui se transformerait alors en canard en plastique. Ce serait le coup de grâce ! La petite fille s'en frottait déjà les mains.

Après leurs courses, les deux jeunes Kestrel dégustèrent des glaces de chez Florian Fortarôme, profitant du beau temps qui revenait, avant de rentrer chez eux. Ils furent pile à l'heure pour le déjeuner et leurs parents étaient déjà là. Le repas fut expédié en vitesse, Braeden devait retourner à Sainte Mangouste et Calder, qui avait encore des dossiers à traiter, s'isola dans son bureau. Ils fêteraient l'anniversaire de Daralis le soir. Seabert et elle sortirent sur la terrasse et s'assirent sur un banc ensoleillé pour finaliser les détails de leur plan d'attaque, sous le regard amusé de Wimly qui arrosait les plantes.

\- Ouhouh !

Les enfants sursautèrent et firent volteface. Une petite chouette venait de se poser juste derrière eux, sur le dossier du banc.

\- Oh, ça doit être une lettre pour papa, remarqua Daralis. Je vais lui apporter.

Elle détacha la lettre de la patte de la chouette et se dirigea vers le bureau. En marchant, elle baissa les yeux sur l'enveloppe et vit le cachet de Poudlard. Et son nom. Elle s'arrêta net, ouvrit l'enveloppe et…

\- Papa ! Tu devineras jamais !

* * *

 _Samlesbury Hall, Samlesbury, Lancashire, Angleterre_

 _4 juillet 2019_

\- Fais gaffe ou je t'attrape et je te transforme en vieux gnome tout fripé !

\- Naaaaaan ! Mamaaaaaan !

La petite fille se mit à courir en riant aux éclats, zigzaguant entre son lit et les différents meubles de sa chambre, poursuivie par un jeune garçon qui agitait un bout de bois en tous sens.

\- Scott, laisse ta soeur tranquille juste cinq minutes veux-tu ? Le temps que je termine de la coiffer pour ton anniversaire. Et pose ce bâton, tu vas finir par éborgner quelqu'un.

\- Mais maman… C'est elle qu'a commencé d'abord, regarde !

Et il brandit sous son nez sa carte Chocogrenouille de Merlin toute déchirée.

\- Reparo, murmura Amelia d'un rapide mouvement de baguette, avant de réussir à rattraper sa fille d'un geste expert alors qu'elle tentait de déguerpir, de peur de subir son courroux. Élever deux petits monstres l'avait obligée à développer des trésors de patience et des réflexes dignes d'une championne de Quidditch. Ça l'avait aussi rendue imperméable à toute tentative d'attendrissement, méthode que la demoiselle maîtrisait pourtant parfaitement. Elle soupira en sentant le trop-plein d'énergie de sa fille qui se tortillait sous son bras pour se défaire de l'étreinte maternelle.

\- Veux-tu bien rester tranquille un instant s'il te plaît ? Après tu pourras aller jouer dans le jardin avec Jasper, d'accord ?

Un aboiement retentit en bas des escaliers, signe que le chien avait bien entendu son nom et était tout à fait prêt à aller chasser la balle avec sa petite maîtresse.

Erin Shields, dix ans de son état, étudia sérieusement la question avant d'acquiescer et de s'asseoir face à sa coiffeuse en silence. Sa mère poussa un soupir. Elle n'avait pas manqué son regard brillant d'envie quand elle avait jeté le sort. Elle savait qu'elle allait de nouveau devoir avoir une discussion avec sa fille. Car Erin était une Cracmolle. Sans aucun doute possible.

\- Allez, c'est parti ! reprit-elle pourtant d'une voix joyeuse, s'interdisant de penser à tout ce que cela pouvait impliquer aujourd'hui. C'était l'anniversaire de son aîné, Scott Angus Shields et rien ne pourrait les empêcher de passer une journée parfaite.

Elle finit par libérer sa fille qui dévala les marches de l'escalier avant de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis du salon et de s'écraser face contre terre.

Soupirant, Amelia ne put s'empêcher de crier une dernière fois.

\- On ne court pas dans les escaliers ! Par Merlin Erin, combien de fois te l'ai-je répété !?

La petite fille ne l'écouta même pas et sortit de la maison, Jasper sur les talons jappant comme un fou. Golden retriever de quatre ans, le chien avait gardé son âme de chiot et aimait par-dessus tout jouer à la balle. Mais la récupérer était une autre paire de manches pour Erin qui se mit à lui courir après dans tout le jardin, détruisant ainsi la belle tresse que sa maman lui avait faite.

La journée passa extrêmement vite à partir du moment où la famille et les invités de son frère arrivèrent. D'abord une petite brune qui répondait au nom de Leah Carrington, Serdaigle, que Scott avait rencontrée dans le Poudlard Express lors de sa première rentrée. Puis ses deux meilleurs amis, répartis comme lui à Poufsouffle l'année précédente, Andrew Walker (petit blond à lunettes) et William Nott (grand brun aux yeux noisettes). Scott intégra tout de suite Erin à sa bande d'amis et ils passèrent l'après-midi à jouer à 1-2-3-veau-d'lune, à la bataille explosive et à manger des bonbons. Parce que bon. Un anniversaire sans tarte à la citrouille et sans quelques blagues de chez Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux bah c'était pas un vrai anniversaire. Dixit William et Leah.

Enfin la soirée se termina et Scott et ses amis partirent se coucher. Ou plus vraisemblablement, poursuivirent avec acharnement leur bataille pour déterminer quelle équipe de Quidditch était la meilleure entre les Catapultes de Caerphilly et les Vagabonds de Wigtown. Avant de monter elle aussi, Erin se tourna vers ses parents.

\- Et moi maman, je pourrai y aller quand à Poudlard ?

Amelia s'agenouilla près de sa fille et posa les mains sur ses épaules.

\- Chérie... Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de retrouver ton grand frère l'année prochaine à l'école… Mais on en a déjà discuté tu te rappelles ? Tu n'as jamais fait de magie accidentelle auparavant… Il y a donc peu de chances que tu y ailles. Mais ce n'est pas si grave que ça tu sais. Il y a plein d'autres écoles qui te plairont, j'en suis sûre, tu verras !

Les yeux brillants de larmes, la petite fille acquiesça gravement. Son père se pencha alors vers elle, lui ébouriffant tendrement les cheveux.

\- Et puis, tu sais très bien que pour nous ça ne change absolument rien pas vrai ? On t'aime telle que tu es !

Mais tout au fond d'elle-même, Erin le savait. Aucune école ne valait celle de Poudlard. Tout simplement parce que les autres ne permettaient pas d'apprendre la magie.

Erin avait tout essayé. Elle avait froncé les sourcils pour essayer de faire clignoter les lumières du salon comme son frère, elle avait sauté du premier étage de sa maison (et s'était cassée une jambe par la même occasion), elle s'était aussi cassée le nez en tentant de traverser le mur du salon pour rentrer chez elle (après tout, si ça marchait pour le quai 9 ¾, pourquoi pas ici ?). Ses parents avaient fini par réellement s'inquiéter et l'avaient emmenée chez un psychomage pour qu'elle arrête de provoquer des accidents, de peur qu'elle finisse par se tuer. Elle avait même créé une potion avec son grand frère, à base de terre, de sable, de ver de terre et de pétales de rose pour essayer de faire de la magie. Ç'avait été infect. Elle se souvenait encore du goût horrible dans sa gorge. Mais pour le moment rien n'y faisait. Erin avait dix ans, bientôt onze, et elle n'avait jamais réalisé le moindre acte de magie.

Son grand frère était tout ce qui la reliait à cette école magique. Poudlard. Rien que ce nom lui faisait voir mille étoiles. Scott avait toujours été très gentil avec elle. Peut-être trop. Il la protégeait tout le temps. Lui envoyait des lettres presque tous les jours pour lui raconter ce qu'il y faisait. Mais au lieu de s'en contenter, cela n'avait fait que raviver son désir d'y aller. D'enfin faire partie de ce monde dont elle se sentait rejetée. Erin avait dix ans et tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était une place dans cet univers qui ne lui appartenait pas.

 _21 juillet 2019_

\- Maman, maman ! Il y a un hibou qui tape à la fenêtre… Il… Il a une lettre accrochée à la patte…

\- Et bien ouvre-lui, c'est sûrement Tatie Karen qui doit te souhaiter ton anniversaire.

\- Mais… C'est pas son hibou tout moche maman. C'est pas un hibou qu'on connaît. Tu crois que… ?

Les yeux pleins d'espoir de sa fille comprimèrent le coeur d'Amelia. Elle se dirigea à pas lents vers la fenêtre pour laisser entrer la chouette chevêche, s'interdisant d'espérer. Lorsqu'elle vit le cachet de cire, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- ANGUS !

* * *

 _ **Collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie**_ _  
Directeur : Aldridge Chetwin Mervyn Fawley  
Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Alchimiste-en-chef,  
Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin,  
Vice-Manitou Suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

 _Chère Erin Shields,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que, dans le cadre d'un nouveau programme pédagogique, vous bénéficiez d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Cette bourse d'études, ouverte cette année, est proposée à quatre enfants issus de lignées sorcières mais ne possédant pas de pouvoirs magiques. Le programme a été adapté pour vous permettre de suivre les enseignements théoriques et pratiques s'ils ne demandent pas l'usage d'une baguette, ainsi que certains cours spécifiques._  
 _Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._  
 _La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._  
 _Veuillez croire, chère Erin Shields, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Neville Londubat,  
Directeur adjoint  
_

 _ **Collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie**_

 _Uniforme_ _  
Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :  
1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal  
2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)  
3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou assimilé)  
4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)  
Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève._

 _Livres et manuels_ _  
Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :  
Enchantements et sortilèges, la théorie, de Eathelin Blurstreet  
Histoire de la Magie, 10ème édition, de Bathilda Tourdesac  
Connaître la magie, de Thormund Sherwood  
Vie et mœurs des Moldus, de Everild Landon  
Transmutation, transformation, théorie de la métamorphose, de Minerva McGonagall  
L'art des potions, de Soranos Ephese  
Flore magique, de Whitby Mellington  
Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, de Norbert Dragonneau  
Planètes et constellations, le ballet des astres, de Opeline Starling  
Se défendre contre la Magie Noire, de Zale Thistle_

 _Fournitures_ _  
1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)  
1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal  
1 télescope  
1 balance en cuivre  
Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud._

 _Il est rappelé aux parents que les élèves de première année ne sont pas autorisés à posséder leur propre balai._

 _Neville Londubat,  
Directeur adjoint_


	2. I Les Cracs débarquent

Salut bande de merlans frits _(ça c'est pas très bon par contre… Salut mes p'tits bonbons chimiques au sucre qui pique !)_ !

Nous sommes de retour pour la suite de notre fic, La Voie Oubliée !

Comme d'habitude, on attend votre retour. Je rappelle qu'Andouille se nourrit exclusivement de Chocogrenouilles et de reviews ( _et de tout ce qui est composé au minimum de 99 % de chocolat ou de sucre)_ mais l'usine des premières étant en rupture de stock, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! _Je dirais même plus, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire..._

 _Salut_ _ **Littlesis**_ _, nous sommes super méga ravies que notre histoire te plaise autant ! Voilà la suite tant attendue…_ On espère qu'elle te confortera dans l'envie de continuer à suivre les aventures de ces quatre presque-sorciers !

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _**:**_ _Le Monde d'Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas._

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Les Cracs débarquent**

* * *

 _1er septembre 2019_

 _Gare de King's Cross, Londres_

\- Oh mon dieu… Oh mon dieu… OH MON DIEU… C'est vrai ? Je peux vraiment foncer dans le mur cette fois ?

Scott Shields ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant l'état d'excitation dans lequel s'était mis sa soeur.

\- Tu l'as déjà fait quand tu m'accompagnais minus. Y'a rien qui change cette année. T'es bien la seule cinglée que je connaisse qui meure d'envie de se balancer contre un pilier...

\- Minus toi-même d'abord ! Et si… Cette année tout va changer justement !

Erin se tenait fermement accrochée à son chariot, sautillant de joie à l'idée d'enfin pouvoir monter dans le si fameux Poudlard Express, dont elle n'avait fait que rêver depuis qu'elle avait reçu la lettre d'inscription.

\- C'est incroyable tous ces gens qui ne savent pas se tenir..., remarqua une femme d'âge mûr et aux lèvres pincées. Elle passa devant la famille Shields avec un air hautain tout en poussant du bout des doigts un garçonnet brun qui ne devait pas être plus vieux qu'Erin. Celui-ci adressa un pauvre sourire à la petite fille avant de disparaître, englouti par les briques.

Une foule bigarrée se bousculait en ce matin pluvieux dans la gare de King's Cross. Les coups de sifflet se mélangeaient aux annonces de départ et d'arrivée des trains et aux cris de détresse de centaines de chouettes, de chats et de crapauds enfermés dans des cages pour ce jour de rentrée.

La petite fille fronça soudain les sourcils, curieuse.

\- Dis maman, comment c'est possible que les gens ne se rendent pas compte qu'il y a des sorciers dans la foule ?

\- Je ne sais pas Erin, je suppose que les Moldus sont trop pressés pour réellement prendre le temps de regarder ce qu'il se passe autour d'eux… Je ne me suis jamais posée la question. Allez, avance maintenant, sinon on va bloquer tout le monde.

Amelia n'eut pas besoin de se répéter pour que sa fille courre dans le pilier en poussant son chariot. Scott la suivit tout aussi vite et traversa derrière elle en hurlant. Etonnant comme parfois les enfants pouvaient obéir rapidement.

\- C'était encore mieux que dans mes souvenirs ! s'exclama Erin en arrivant sur le quai 9 ¾, toute échevelée.

\- T'es dingue Era, t'es au courant de ça ?

\- Et c'est toi qui dis ça alors que tu as crié comme un Xious qui vient de se faire clapser ?

\- On dit un Sioux qui vient de se faire scalper minus et pas… ce que tu as dit !

La petite fille ne l'écoutait déjà plus et regardait tout autour d'elle, les yeux grand ouverts. Ce fut l'arrivée de sa mère qui la secoua et elle traîna son chariot jusqu'au milieu du quai. Il était déjà 10h45.

\- Allez, allez plus vite, s'écria-t-elle en direction d'Amelia qui marchait à ses côtés.

Scott finit par repérer Andrew, son meilleur ami, et obligea sa famille à se diriger vers la sienne. Ils se serrèrent la main, droits, comme deux garçons très virils. Erin lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa sur la joue bruyamment, bien que ce ne fût que leur deuxième rencontre. Le jeune garçon, rit, un peu gêné. Une fois libéré de l'étreinte de la petite brune, parents et enfants échangèrent quelques mots.

\- Bon, il va falloir monter dans le train maintenant ! Sinon vous allez devoir rester à la maison cette année, prévint Amelia.

\- Oh non, il n'en est pas question ! réagit Erin. Vite, vite, vite !

\- Tu es si pressée de m'abandonner ? répondit Amelia, l'air faussement vexé, en serrant sa fille dans les bras. Bonne année ma chérie. Envoie-nous un hibou, d'accord ?

\- Oui, maman, promis !

Chacun embrassa ses parents, leur assurant qu'ils leur écriraient aussi souvent que possible et les enfants se dirigèrent vers le train.

Scott n'avait pas attendu sa sœur pour monter dans le Poudlard Express, trop pressé de retrouver ses autres amis. Il préférait qu'elle commence à rencontrer des gens tout de suite… Tant que les élèves ne connaissaient pas encore sa condition. Il espérait qu'elle fût assez maligne pour éviter de s'en vanter...

\- Salut, moi c'est Erin Shields, je suis Cracmole et j'ai obtenu une bourse d'étude pour pouvoir venir à Poudlard cette année. Je sais pas du tout dans quelle Maison je serai répartie tout à l'heure, mais j'espère que je serai avec mon frère à Poufsouffle ! Et vous ?

Erin venait d'ouvrir - ou plutôt de fracasser - la porte coulissante du dernier compartiment du wagon. Elle avait tout débité d'une traite et ne semblait même pas essoufflée par l'effort qu'elle avait dû produire.

Les deux enfants assis sur la banquette la regardèrent avec de grands yeux avant de lui sourire. Le petit garçon, roux et constellé de taches de son lui répondit.

\- Moi c'est Hugo Weasley et elle c'est Lily Potter, ma cousine. J'espère aller à Gryffondor pour répandre le mal autour de moi et Lily est obligée de m'y accompagner car elle est le cerveau de la bande.

La petite fille s'esclaffa et s'assit à côté du garçonnet, face à Lily.

\- Alors tu es une Cracmole ? demanda cette dernière curieusement.

\- Alors tu es une Potter ? demanda Erin tout aussi innocemment.

Hugo la regarda, surpris et Lily lui sourit plus largement.

Et la discussion fut close.

\- C'est quoi ton équipe de Quidditch préférée ?

* * *

 _Poudlard Express, quelque part entre l'Angleterre et l'Ecosse_

 _Toc ! Toc ! Toc !_

Eric leva le nez de _Chouettes et hiboux, les livreurs idéaux,_ de Martha Owley et regarda vers la porte de son compartiment, à laquelle on venait de frapper. Il se demanda ce qu'on pouvait bien lui vouloir. Après tout, il ne connaissait personne ici et il était seul dans sa cabine.

\- Oui, entrez ! lança-t-il.

La porte coulissa et s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme qui devait avoir bientôt terminé sa scolarité. Trois enfants de l'âge d'Eric se tenaient debout derrière elle, une petite brune qui semblait absolument surexcitée, un garçon à l'air timide et une blonde toute frêle au regard pétillant de malice. Après s'être assuré que seul Eric se trouvait dans le compartiment, l'équipage hétéroclite entra et s'installa près du garçon qui avait posé son livre sur ses genoux. Les quatre enfants se retrouvèrent tous sur la même banquette, bien serrés en rang d'oignon face à leur aînée, déjà vêtue de son uniforme orné d'un insigne jaune portant les lettres PeC.

\- Bon, maintenant que je vous ai tous trouvés, on va pouvoir commencer, entama la jeune femme avec enthousiasme. Je m'appelle Oriel McMillan, je suis en septième et dernière année à Poufsouffle et je suis Préfète-en-Chef, expliqua-t-elle en pointant son insigne du doigt. J'ai été chargée par les professeurs de vous réunir pendant le trajet en train pour que vous vous rencontriez avant d'arriver. Vous risquez de passer pas mal de temps ensemble cette année alors autant faire connaissance dès maintenant. Vous êtes les quatre Cracmols bénéficiant de la bourse cette année. Vous serez répartis dans les différentes Maisons tout comme les autres élèves et vous suivrez sensiblement les mêmes cours à quelques détails près. Vous avez rendez-vous demain matin à sept heures et demi, après le petit déjeuner, avec le directeur et d'autres profs. Ils vous expliqueront le déroulement exact du programme, votre emploi du temps, bref, tout. Vous n'avez aucune inquiétude à avoir, tout se passera bien. Si vous avez le moindre problème, venez me chercher. Tout le monde me connaît, me trouver ne devrait pas être difficile. Je vais vous laisser tous les quatre, vous n'avez qu'à passer la fin du voyage ensemble ! Vous avez des questions ?

Les quatre enfants firent non de la tête, un peu dépassés par la somme d'informations délivrée d'un coup par Oriel, qui n'avait quasiment pas repris son souffle pendant sa tirade.

\- Dans ce cas, je retourne dans le wagon de tête, on a encore des détails à régler avec les préfets. Profitez bien ! leur dit-elle avec un grand sourire en s'éclipsant.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et le silence se fit tout à coup. La petite fille assise à la droite d'Eric trépignait depuis qu'elle avait débarqué. Ne tenant plus en place, elle sauta sur ses pieds, se tourna vers ses camarades et…

\- Wouhouuuu ! C'est vraiment trop cool ! J'aurais jamais cru être ici un jour. Trop génial, génial, géniaaaal ! brailla-t-elle, gesticulant en tous sens. Au fait, moi c'est Erin. Erin Shields, et vous ?

\- Je m'appelle Eric Upwood.

\- Et moi, Daralis Kestrel !

\- Ispahan, répondit le dernier, l'air intimidé.

Erin, beaucoup trop survoltée pour remarquer le malaise du petit brun aux yeux bleus, ne nota même pas qu'il avait omis de leur indiquer son nom de famille. Cette particularité intrigua cependant ses deux autres camarades qui se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils. Eric ouvrit la bouche pour demander son nom à Ispahan mais Erin ne lui laissa pas le temps d'émettre le moindre son.

\- Je sais pas vous mais quand j'ai eu la lettre, j'étais si contente ! Olala, je n'y croyais plus. Des Cracmols à Poudlard, vous imaginez ? Si on était nés un an plus tôt, pouf, on n'aurait pas eu cette chance ! C'est trop excitant, non ? On va découvrir plein de trucs, pas les machins que les Moldus apprennent comme les _tamématiques_ ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ! Mon frère m'a raconté tellement d'histoires sur Poudlard ! Il s'appelle Scott, il est en troisième année à Poufsouffle. Vous avez des frères et sœurs, vous ? Ils ont quel âge ? Ils sont dans quelle Maison ? Vous pensez aller dans laquelle ? Vous avez déjà lu vos…

\- Eh, on se calme, l'interrompit Daralis. Tu vas finir par t'étouffer si tu parles autant sans jamais respirer. Je suis très heureuse d'être là aussi mais j'en fais pas tout un plat. Tout le monde est aussi excité que toi et Oriel dans cette école ou quoi ?

Son ton un peu sec calma immédiatement Erin, décontenancée par cette absence totale d'allégresse. La petite brune s'assit en face d'elle, la tête basse.

\- Fais pas cette tête, je plaisante !

Erin leva les yeux vers Daralis, assise nonchalamment sur la banquette entre les deux garçons. La petite blonde avait un sourire en coin et le regard espiègle. Lorsqu'elle croisa celui, dépité, d'Erin, elle éclata d'un rire communicatif. Même Ispahan, qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il s'était présenté, s'esclaffa joyeusement. Erin, pas rancunière pour un sou, avait suivi le mouvement. Ils finirent par se calmer et, quand leurs respirations reprirent un rythme normal, Eric demanda :

\- Tu ne connais pas les mathématiques, Erin ?

\- Bah non, pourquoi je connaîtrais ? Je viens d'une famille sorcière, maman m'a appris à compter et à faire quelques calculs mais c'est tout.

Les deux autres arboraient un air aussi surpris que la jeune pile électrique. Ils se demandaient comment Eric pouvait avoir étudié cette matière et surtout pourquoi c'était le seul élément du monologue d'Erin qui l'avait interpellé.

\- Mais vous n'allez pas à l'école primaire ?

\- L'école pri-quoi ?

\- L'école primaire. On y va pour apprendre à lire, à écrire, les mathématiques, on parle de notre histoire, de géographie. Vous n'avez pas ça ?

\- J'ai bien eu un précepteur à la maison tous les jours, répondit Daralis. Mais il n'a jamais employé le terme "mathématiques".

\- Tu dois être riche si tu as eu un percepteur ! remarqua Erin.

\- On dit un précepteur, Erin. Le percepteur, c'est pour les impôts, précisa Eric.

\- C'est quoi les impôts ?

\- Mes parents en parlent régulièrement. Je crois que tous les ans, tu dois donner une partie de ton salaire à l'Etat et ça sert à payer l'école, les hôpitaux, les routes… Pas mal de choses quoi.

\- Et pourquoi tu es allé à l'école milliaire ? interrogea Erin. Elle avait décidément des difficultés à se concentrer sur un seul sujet pendant plus de cinq secondes et sa curiosité extrême n'aidait pas ses pensées à prendre un chemin facile à suivre pour ses trois interlocuteurs.

\- A l'école primaire. En fait, j'ai vécu comme un Moldu depuis ma naissance. J'ai découvert en recevant la lettre que je descendais d'une lignée de sorciers. Mes parents sont tous les deux Cracmols et ils ont été rejetés par leurs parents. Du coup, ils ont fait des études moldues et ont vécu loin de la magie. Ils ne m'avaient jamais parlé de tout ça.

\- Outch, double peine pour toi, mon pauvre. Un Cracmol avec la vie d'un Né-Moldu. Tu vas déguster, prévint Daralis un peu brutalement. Elle s'en rendit compte et ajouta rapidement : Mais t'inquiète pas, tu seras pas tout seul. On est là et moi aussi j'ai un grand frère à Poudlard. C'est Warley et il est en quatrième année à Serpentard. Il est plutôt costaud pour son âge, ça peut nous être utile !

\- Scott ne laisserait pas non plus qui que ce soit s'en prendre à moi ou à mes amis ! Et toi Ispahan, tu as de la famille à Poudlard ?

Le plus effacé du petit groupe eut l'air embarrassé et hésita avant de répondre à cette question. Sa sœur étudiait bel et bien à Poudlard mais elle le détestait. Il était persuadé qu'elle ne prendrait jamais sa défense. Il la pensait même capable de lui nuire si jamais il osait se vanter d'être son frère à elle, l'héritière des Rosier, famille au sang pur qu'il salissait.

Cependant, tout le monde connaîtrait son véritable nom le soir-même lors de la Répartition et quelqu'un ferait forcément le rapprochement. Après tout, leur ressemblance était frappante et partager le même patronyme n'était pas de la plus haute discrétion. De plus, ses parents avaient décidé de saisir l'opportunité de son admission à Poudlard pour redonner au nom de Rosier ses lettres de noblesse, afin qu'il soit associé à la modernité et à l'évolution de la société sorcière. Tout cela ferait oublier un temps leur implication lors des années sombres de l'Histoire, et pas dans le camp des gagnants.

Néanmoins, ce qu'Ispahan désirait par-dessus tout était bien plus simple que toutes ces considérations politiques. Il voulait seulement avoir des amis sur lesquels compter. Il avait besoin de cette confiance et de cette affection qui lui manquaient tant. Il se résolut alors à ne rien cacher à ses nouveaux camarades, qui deviendraient probablement par la suite ses meilleurs alliés.

\- Ou… Oui, j'ai une sœur. En cinquième année à Serpentard. Ton frère doit la connaître, Daralis. Mais elle est pas très très sympa…

Sentant la gêne d'Ispahan, Daralis estima qu'il était temps de changer de sujet.

\- Oh, je n'avais pas fait attention à l'heure ! On ferait mieux de mettre nos uniformes, Warley m'a dit qu'on arriverait vers dix-neuf heures. Et je veux pas me retrouver coincée dans le train et rentrer à Londres parce que l'un d'entre vous n'a pas trouvé le trou pour la tête dans sa robe !

* * *

 _De la gare de Pré-au-Lard à Poudlard_

Lorsque le train arriva en gare, Eric, Erin, Ispahan et Daralis en descendirent pour se mêler à la foule d'élèves qui se pressait sur le quai.

\- Les Première Année, par ici, s'il vous plaît, tonna une voix gutturale quelque part derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et virent tout de suite à qui appartenait ce timbre intimidant. L'homme, si on pouvait le qualifier ainsi, était au moins deux fois plus haut que tous les élèves qui l'entouraient, y compris les plus vieux. Ses cheveux, sa barbe et ses sourcils étaient aussi hirsutes que la fourrure sans manches qu'il portait malgré les douces températures de ce début de mois de septembre.

\- Je crois que c'est Hagrid, le prof de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Scott m'a parlé d'un demi-géant, c'est forcément lui ! Vous avez vu cette taille ! A votre avis, il voit à quelle distance depuis cette hauteur ?

\- Je sais pas Erin, tu auras qu'à lui demander. Mais évite de trop sautiller autour de lui comme ça, ça risque de l'énerver et s'il décide de s'asseoir sur toi pour te calmer, il ne restera pas de morceaux assez gros pour qu'on puisse te ramasser.

Daralis manifestait un réel don pour doucher l'enthousiasme d'Erin et faire sourire les garçons en une seule réplique bien placée. Les quatre Cracmols se dirigèrent vers le gigantesque professeur et se rangèrent derrière ceux qui s'étaient déjà alignés deux par deux sur le quai. Quelques élèves retardataires vinrent rapidement s'agglutiner dans leur dos. Parmi eux, deux roux saluèrent Erin d'un clin d'œil et elle leur répondit d'un grand sourire.

\- C'est qui ? demanda Eric.

\- C'est Hugo Weasley et Lily Potter, leurs parents sont des héros de guerre ! murmura Erin surexcitée aux deux garçons derrière elle. Je les ai rencontrés dans le train, ils sont vraiment super sympas ! Aïe !

Daralis venait de lui enfoncer le coude dans les côtes. Erin se retourna et remarqua le regard de la plupart des élèves de première année braqué sur elle. La petite fille rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, la mine déconfite, gênée d'avoir fait attendre tout le monde.

\- Bon, si tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir y aller. Suivez-moi ! fit Hagrid, accompagnant la consigne d'un grand geste de la main pour leur indiquer de le suivre. Un main si large que le courant d'air qu'elle produisit décoiffa les deux petites filles menant la marche.

La file d'élèves s'avança. Ils étaient à la fois impatients de découvrir l'école dans laquelle ils allaient passer sept années de leur vie et intimidés par cette perspective. Ils arrivèrent bientôt sur une berge à laquelle étaient amarrées de nombreuses barques.

\- Montez à quatre par barque ! Pas besoin de ramer, elles avancent toutes seules et connaissent le chemin par cœur. Et surtout, on garde les bras et les jambes à l'intérieur, il y a un Calmar géant là-dessous !

Erin sursauta. Elle avait bondi dans la première barque, suivie par ses trois compagnons de voyage, et n'avait pas attendu bien longtemps avant de se pencher par-dessus bord pour plonger la main dans l'eau sombre. Ispahan sourit, se disant qu'avec un énergumène pareil, leur scolarité ne manquerait pas de piquant.

Les barques se mirent à avancer et soudain, au détour d'un rocher, ils le virent. Le Château. Tous s'étaient tus et avaient la bouche grande ouverte face à ce spectacle, même Erin, d'habitude si bavarde, et Daralis, pas facile à impressionner.

La bâtisse était monumentale. Des tours plus hautes les unes que les autres jaillissaient vers le ciel, toutes leurs fenêtres éclairées de lumière vacillante. Une vague de "Wouah…!" traversa l'escadre. Aucun d'eux ne fut capable de prononcer un mot pendant un long moment. Les barques atteignirent rapidement l'autre rive du Lac et s'enfoncèrent dans une grotte sombre et rocailleuse, au fond de laquelle se trouvait un quai en bois prêt à accueillir les élèves.

Les barques s'y alignèrent et sur les instructions de Hagrid, tous en descendirent et reformèrent le rang pour suivre le demi-géant dans les entrailles du Château. Ils gravirent un escalier de marbre menant à une petite salle dans laquelle ils s'entassèrent. Un homme vêtu d'une robe pourpre et or et d'un chapeau assorti s'y trouvait déjà.

\- Merci beaucoup Rubeus, je vais prendre le relais, chuchota-t-il à l'intention du chevelu ayant guidé les élèves jusqu'ici, qui sortit de la pièce par une porte à l'opposé de l'escalier, non sans faire un clin d'œil à certains d'entre eux. Eric se retourna et vit qu'il s'adressait aux fameux Hugo et Lily, qui répondirent par des gestes frénétiques de la main. Le jeune garçon se demanda ce qu'avaient pu faire leurs parents et à quelle guerre Erin avait fait allusion. Il avait dévoré des dizaines de livres depuis son admission à Poudlard mais il n'en était pas encore à l'histoire sorcière moderne. Quoiqu'il en soit, il imaginait mal qu'il puisse s'agir de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. C'était un peu trop vieux pour que des enfants de combattants soient scolarisés en première année d'école de sorcellerie.

\- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard ! reprit le professeur, interrompant les pensées d'Eric. Je suis Neville Londubat, directeur adjoint de Poudlard, et j'enseigne la Botanique. Je vais vous expliquer rapidement ce que j'attends de vous ce soir puis je vous accompagnerai jusqu'à la Grande Salle, où vous serez répartis. Ensuite le banquet sera ouvert.

Il s'éclaircit la voix d'un toussotement avant de poursuivre :

\- Par où commencer… Ah oui ! Vous allez donc participer à la cérémonie de la Répartition. Ce n'est pas sorcier, si j'ose dire. Il vous suffira de vous asseoir sur un tabouret lorsque je vous appellerai un par un. Une Maison vous sera alors attribuée. Elles sont au nombre de quatre : Gryffondor, Serpentard, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Cette Maison sera votre seconde famille. Vous passerez sept ans avec vos camarades, en cours comme lors de vos moments de détente dans les salles communes. Aucune Maison n'est plus prestigieuse que les autres, la meilleure pour chacun d'entre vous est celle qui coïncidera le mieux avec votre caractère. Pas d'inquiétude, tout se passera bien ! Vous avez des questions ? Non ? Alors c'est parti, suivez-moi !

* * *

 _La Grande Salle_

Lorsque les enfants entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, toutes les têtes se levèrent vers le plafond. Constellé d'étoiles brillantes, il semblait présenter la parfaite réplique du ciel qu'ils venaient de quitter en entrant dans le Château. Quelques murmures résonnèrent entre les rangs des première année, bien vite avortés par le regard impérieux du Directeur.

Ispahan regarda avec curiosité les quatre grandes tables réparties de chaque côté de l'allée. Celle des Rouges et Or était la plus bruyante et une belle cacophonie y régnait. La table des Poufsouffle, de l'autre côté, n'était pas non plus en reste, mais un certain ordre semblait tout de même s'en dégager. La table des Bleus et Bronze, à côté de celle des Gryffondor, paraissait bien plus calme et tout le monde discutait d'un ton égal et joyeux. Enfin la table des Verts et Argent était la plus silencieuse. L'attention de tous convergeait vers les rangs des première année, que ce soit avec intérêt ou ennui. Le regard d'Ispahan saisit celui de sa sœur, assise au milieu de la tablée et les bras croisés autour de la poitrine. Il frissonna de peur devant son intensité et détourna rapidement la tête, s'obligeant à respirer calmement. Il n'était plus au Manoir. Et il n'était plus seul. Il pouvait y arriver. Relevant la tête, il fixa avec attention la Table des Professeurs qui lui faisait face.

Une voix s'éleva alors dans le silence de la salle et Ispahan ferma les yeux, s'imprégnant de la magie du moment.

 _Depuis bien longtemps Godric me portait_

 _Sur une tête toute pleine d'idées_

 _Et de l'espoir d'un jour ouvrir_

 _Une école pour vous accueillir_

 _._

 _A l'époque pas du tout rapiécé_

 _Je l'accompagnais avec ses amis_

 _Sur le chemin qui ici les mènerait_

 _Créer l'école qui vous a admis_

 _._

 _Mais leur bonne entente ne leur suffit_

 _A les décider quant aux critères_

 _Pour départager les élèves choisis_

 _Et leur permettre de faire carrière_

 _._

 _Godric Gryffondor était un hardi_

 _Incapable d'envisager un instant_

 _Enseigner les secrets de la Magie_

 _A une bande d'enfants non méritants_

 _._

 _Le bien rusé Salazar Serpentard_

 _Favoriserait pour sa part_

 _Les plus malins et ambitieux_

 _Car de leur succès il était soucieux_

 _._

 _Rowena Serdaigle quant à elle_

 _Aimait les têtes bien faites et bien pleines_

 _Afin de pouvoir avec certitude_

 _Les parfaire par une minutieuse étude_

 _._

 _Pour ceux qui restaient, une place il y aurait_

 _Helga Poufsouffle les bras ouverts était_

 _Prête à transmettre tout son savoir_

 _Aux élèves qui feraient leurs devoirs_

 _._

 _Et c'est ainsi que Godric m'offrit_

 _La conscience qui en ce jour ici_

 _Vous donne la Maison dans laquelle_

 _Vous ferez sans nul doute des merveilles_

 _._

 _Cependant, il est indispensable_

 _Que vous n'oubliiez pas le principal_

 _Aidez vos amis mais sans négliger_

 _Ceux qu'une main fraternelle sauverait_

 _._

 _Car c'est ensemble qu'on grandit_

 _Avec ou même sans Magie_

 _Ainsi c'est l'amour d'apprendre qui vous porte_

 _Mais c'est bien l'amitié qui réconforte_

 _._

Le silence dura encore un instant après la fin de la chanson du Choixpeau, laissant les enfants réfléchir à ses paroles énigmatiques. Enfin la salle éclata en de bruyants applaudissements et la répartition commença.

Neville se plaça près du tabouret sur lequel reposait un vieux chapeau miteux et se mit à faire l'appel.

\- Beurk, il est hors de question que ce truc dégoûtant touche mes cheveux ! chuchota Daralis furieusement.

\- Je crois que t'auras pas vraiment le choix, lui répondit Eric, les yeux brillants de joie.

\- Je suis une Kestrel. Je fais ce que je veux !

Un petit rire moqueur la fit se retourner et Ispahan rougit. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Daralis l'observa, surprise, avant de pouffer avec lui. Erin les regarda sans comprendre puis haussa les épaules. Elle ne voulait pas rater une miette de la répartition.

\- Kestrel, Daralis.

La petite blonde se raidit. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à gauche, en direction de la table des Serpentards et vit son frère lui faire un petit signe d'encouragement. Daralis carra les épaules et traversa d'un pas mal assuré la petite troupe des première année.

\- Bonne chance, lui souffla Erin quand elle passa à côté d'elle.

Cela la rassura presque autant que si un troll venait de lui éternuer à la figure. Elle finit par s'asseoir sur le tabouret et le professeur Londubat lui enfonça le Choixpeau sur la tête. Personne dans la Grande Salle ne rata sa grimace de dégoût et Erin ne put retenir un bruyant éclat de rire.

Cette fille était donc incapable d'être discrète, grogna Daralis intérieurement. Elle allait lui faire payer ça…

\- _Mmmmm… Intéressant… Oui, je vois… Mmmm..._

Quoi ? C'était quoi ce machin encore ? Le vieux truc tout rapiécé pouvait parler ?

\- _Le vieux truc tout rapiécé peut parler et même t'entendre,_ fit la voix dans sa tête.

Oups. Pardon.

\- _Pas de problème, je crois que mon ancien maître t'aurait appréciée. Tu es intelligente. Et débrouillarde. De grandes qualités._

Hein ? Son ancien maître ? Le vieux… Pardon le Choixpeau était-il en train de parler de Godric Gryffondor ? Par la barbe de Merlin, non ! Il était hors de question qu'elle passe sept années de sa vie avec cette bande de dégénérés !

\- _Non ? Tu es sûre ? Tu as pourtant de nombreuses qualités qui ne demandent qu'à s'épanouir dans cette Maison. Bien, puisque tu ne le veux pas, ce sera donc…_ Serpentard !

Daralis se dépêcha de sauter du tabouret et d'ôter le Choixpeau avant que celui-ci ne change d'avis. On ne savait jamais avec ces vieux objets. Elle rejoignit sa tablée sous les applaudissements et les acclamations de son frère. Personne n'était-il donc capable d'un tant soit peu de dignité et de discrétion ?

La petite fille finit par reporter son attention sur la suite de la Répartition, ne voulant pas rater ses nouveaux amis. Surtout qu'elle ne connaissait toujours pas le nom d'Ispahan. Elle le chercha dans la petite foule des première année et finit par croiser son regard. Elle voulut le rassurer et lui fit un grand sourire. Le garçonnet hocha la tête pour la remercier et se retourna vers Erin et Eric.

\- Potter, Lily.

La petite fille rousse qui avait salué Erin à la descente du train s'avança vers le Choixpeau. Elle s'assit tranquillement sur le tabouret et laissa le tissu miteux recouvrir ses cheveux. Quelques instants plus tard, tous les Gryffondors applaudissaient à tout rompre leur nouveau membre. Lorsqu'elle atteignit la tablée, Lily se fit assaillir par une nuée de roux agrémentée de quelques touffes brunes qui la félicitèrent et tentèrent de l'embrasser. Eric les regarda, surpris. Qui étaient donc tous ces gens ?

\- Rosier, Ispahan.

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Même les Lions s'étaient tus.

\- Vas-y Ispy, tu peux le faire, mumura Erin, qui venait d'apparaître à ses côtés.

Il ne sut pas si c'était ce nouveau surnom ou le fait qu'Erin et Eric le regardent sans colère qui lui insufflèrent les quelques graines de courage qui lui manquaient pour avancer, mais il se retrouva bientôt sur le tabouret, le Choixpeau lui tombant presque sur les yeux.

\- _Voyons voir… Oui, de grandes espérances, de l'intelligence sûrement… Mais je pense que… Oui, pour toi Rosier ce sera_ Poufsouffle !

Ispahan crut pendant un instant que personne n'applaudirait. Que personne ne voudrait de lui. Après tout il était un Rosier. Et ce n'était même pas un sorcier. Mais tous les Blaireaux se levèrent dans un parfait ensemble pour l'applaudir. Il les rejoignit rapidement et s'assit en bout de table, aux côtés des autres première année qui venaient d'être répartis. Il se retourna rapidement pour suivre le prochain nom appelé. Il ne restait plus que cinq enfants.

\- Shields, Erin.

La petite fille bouscula les autres pour avancer d'un pas conquérant jusqu'au tabouret et arracha presque le Choixpeau des mains du Directeur-Adjoint avant de le revêtir.

\- _Oh, voilà qui est intéressant. Pour toi aucune hésitation, tu iras à_ Gryffondor !

Erin se leva, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, et courut s'installer aux côtés de Lily sous les applaudissements de sa tablée. Elle releva la tête au moment où le dernier des leurs fut appelé.

\- Upwood, Eric.

Le professeur Londubat posa le Choixpeau sur la tête du garçon.

\- _Mmm… Tu es un ami sincère et loyal Eric… Je sens en toi une grande soif d'apprendre. Apprendre pour comprendre est important jeune Eric, mais rappelle-toi. Chercher la vérité n'est pas toujours le bon choix. Pour toi ce sera_ Serdaigle !

Perplexe, le jeune garçon descendit lentement du tabouret, les sourcils froncés en signe de réflexion. Il finit par hausser les épaules et s'assit joyeusement aux côtés des autres élèves de sa tablée.

* * *

Lorsque Chloe Zabini, la dernière de la liste, fut répartie à Serpentard et assise près de Daralis, le professeur placé au milieu de la Table se leva. Il était plutôt petit et trapu. Ses cheveux blancs étaient coupés courts et il portait une longue barbe argentée tressée de fils d'or, couvrant en grande partie sa robe bleue nuit brodée de sequins au niveau des manches et de l'encolure.

\- Ahah, c'est trop un hipster ! murmura une jeune fille à la droite d'Ispahan. Il lui semblait qu'elle s'appelait Brook Vogers, mais il n'en était pas sûr.

\- Un quoi ? demanda le garçon.

\- Un hipster. On dit ça des gens qui ont ce genre de coupe de cheveux avec une barbe. Je me demande s'il est tatoué quelque part…

 _Ting, ting, ting, ting !_ fit une cuillère martelant un verre en cristal. La voisine d'Ispahan s'interrompit alors que toute la Salle se faisait silencieuse.

\- Bonsoir à tous ! Je tiens à souhaiter la bienvenue aux première année qui viennent de nous rejoindre à Poudlard. Quant aux autres, j'espère que cette nouvelle année parmi nous vous sera profitable et je me réjouis de vous revoir, déterminés à travailler dur.

Des petits rires s'échappèrent de la table des Gryffondors.

\- Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Aldridge Chetwin Mervyn Fawley, Directeur de cette école. Je crois que je ne vais pas m'épancher plus longtemps à mon sujet, j'entends quelques ventres crier famine. Je ne voudrais pas vous priver un instant supplémentaire du premier festin de l'année, j'ai entendu dire que la cuisson du poulet était particulièrement réussie. Laissons les discours à nos doubles du futur et d'ici là, bon appétit !

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que des dizaines de plats apparurent sur les longues tables, tous plus alléchants les uns que les autres. Ispahan ouvrit de grands yeux émerveillés. Il avait été écarté des réceptions données par sa famille depuis quelques années et il n'avait plus eu l'occasion de sentir ou de voir des mets aussi attirants. Il mangeait rarement à sa faim et décida qu'il était temps pour lui de se rattraper, et tant pis pour les bonnes manières. Il reprendrait deux fois de chaque plat et personne n'aurait rien à y redire.

Après avoir goûté au ragoût, au poulet, aux pommes de terre et à la tourte au bœuf, il se sentit un peu à l'étroit dans son uniforme et se dit qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais avaler quoi que ce soit. Il changea d'avis quand les plats disparurent pour laisser place à une ribambelle de desserts. Ispahan fut alors la preuve que l'être humain disposait bel et bien d'un deuxième estomac destiné aux gâteaux, meringues et autres pâtisseries. Il fit également honneur à toutes sortes de bonbons, plus colorés les uns que les autres.

Quand il n'en put vraiment plus, il recula un peu de la table en prenant garde à ne pas tomber du banc et regarda autour de lui. A la table des Serpentard, sa sœur observait d'un mauvais œil Daralis discuter avec Chloe Zabini. Elle avait dû remarquer qu'ils avaient voyagé ensemble. Ispahan ne s'inquiéta pas pour autant pour la petite Kestrel. Avec son caractère bien trempé, elle ne risquait pas grand chose. Il aperçut ensuite Eric, absorbé dans un examen détaillé du plafond magique. Il tourna encore un peu la tête et vit Erin, occupée à s'empiffrer, du sucre plein le nez, les mains virevoltant entre les coupes de bonbons et sa bouche. A eux quatre, ils formaient une drôle d'équipe. Ramenant son attention vers sa propre table, il croisa le regard d'Oriel, qui le gratifia d'un clin d'œil.

En attendant la fin du dîner, il se mit à discuter avec ses voisins de table, tout en restant un peu effacé. Cette journée était vraiment pleine de bonnes surprises pour le jeune garçon, qui découvrait qu'il pouvait être considéré comme un individu à part entière et pas uniquement comme une serpillière sale et usée. Cependant, ce sentiment était trop nouveau et fragile pour qu'Ispahan ose s'affirmer d'emblée.

Il découvrit que Brook venait d'une famille Moldue et comprit mieux son utilisation d'un vocabulaire si particulier. Elle était en train de raconter la réaction de sa mère, maniaque de la propreté, lorsque la chouette porteuse de la missive inattendue avait fait irruption dans leur salon, laissant des plumes partout. Un jeune professeur du nom de Gabriel Flores était alors apparu soudainement au milieu de la pièce et avait tenté de rattraper le volatile devenu fou. Une belle entrée en matière avant une explication agrémentée d'un magnifique accent espagnol concernant les sorciers, leur monde et leur école.

Un nouveau _Ting, ting, ting, ting !_ retentit et tous se tournèrent vers la Table des Professeurs.

\- Bien, maintenant que vous êtes rassasiés et prêts à vous endormir, je vais pouvoir vous assommer d'un discours de rentrée en bonne et due forme. Pour commencer, je vais vous présenter le corps enseignant. Tout d'abord, ceux qui ne changent pas : Auguste Proudfoot en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, directeur de la Maison Serpentard. Ensuite, Nancy Mosley, qui enseigne l'art des Potions et dirige la Maison de Serdaigle. Deborah Mitford pour les Sortilèges. Elle remplace cette année Neville Londubat à la direction de la Maison Gryffondor, ce dernier se consacrant à l'enseignement de la Botanique et à sa fonction de Directeur-Adjoint. Erfan Koumba sera toujours avec nous cette année pour que vous deveniez incollable en Métamorphose et il veillera sur la Maison Poufsouffle.

A chaque fois qu'il nommait un professeur, celui-ci se levait et saluait l'ensemble des élèves qui applaudissaient en retour, avec un enthousiasme variant du "cordial" au "fanatique".

\- Rubeus Hagrid sera toujours fidèle aux postes de Gardien des Clés et de professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

Les têtes rousses firent un boucan du diable lorsque le demi-géant se leva, manquant de renverser sa voisine. Le Directeur attendit que cette agitation passe avant de poursuivre.

\- A l'Arithmancie, nous serons heureux de retrouver Septima Vector.

La voisine de Hagrid remit son chapeau en place et se leva à son tour, essayant de rester à une distance raisonnable du professeur de Soins, qui s'éventait dangereusement le visage à l'aide de sa serviette de table.

\- Alex Benepe aura toujours pour mission de vous apprendre à voler. Freya Tacit sera en charge de l'Étude des Runes, le professeur Binns de l'Histoire de la Magie et Michel NotreDame de la Divination. Passons maintenant aux nouveaux arrivants ! Cette année, notre ami péruvien Gabriel Flores viendra vous enseigner l'Histoire de la Magie aux côtés de l'éternel professeur Binns. Ils se partageront les cours et chaque classe pourra bénéficier des enseignements combinés de nos deux collègues. Gabriel Flores profitera de son temps libre pour terminer sa thèse sur l'Histoire des Druides.

Les applaudissements furent accompagnés de soupirs soulagés. Daralis comprit parfaitement cette réaction. Warley s'était toujours plaint des cours soporifiques du professeur fantôme, le nouveau ne pourrait pas être pire.

\- Nous accueillons également Caroline Herschel en Astronomie, ainsi que Tomas Baker pour l'Etude des Moldus. Je finirai ces présentations par la documentaliste, Adelia Thurntorn, qui se fera un plaisir de vous aider dans vos recherches et par notre infirmière, Laura Nightingale, qui prendra soin de vous. Enfin, le concierge, Antoine Wiertz, m'a chargé de vous rappeler qu'il était défendu de pénétrer dans la Forêt Interdite, qui porte bien son nom. La liste des produits interdits dans l'enceinte de l'école vous sera distribuée avec vos emplois du temps demain matin. Nul besoin de préciser que toute la gamme de chez Weasley s'y trouve, insista-t-il en fixant la table des Gryffondor.

\- Avant de vous laisser suivre vos préfets et de rejoindre vos dortoirs respectifs, je voulais vous dire un petit mot concernant un nouveau programme mis en place cette année avec l'accord du Ministère. Quatre Cracmols ont intégré l'école ce soir, un dans chaque Maison.

Des murmures s'élevèrent jusqu'à devenir des protestations à la table des Serpentard. Les élèves scrutaient tous les nouveaux venus, tenant de déterminer lequel était l'intrus au sein de chaque Maison.

\- Silence ! Silence, s'il vous plaît ! Ils suivront les mêmes cours que vous à quelques exceptions près, continua-t-il lorsque le calme revint. Je compte sur chacun d'entre vous pour ne pas les mettre à l'écart et leur permettre de s'intégrer au mieux. Il n'est pas question que ces élèves soient harcelés, ils sont ici chez eux. Maintenant, il est temps pour vous d'aller vous coucher, il serait dommage de ne pas être en forme pour vos premiers cours de l'année. Hop, hop, hop, au lit !

Alors que les préfets regroupaient les élèves de première année de leurs Maisons, les quatre Cracmols se regardèrent de loin, inquiets.

\- T'en fais pas Erin ! rassura Lily en remarquant l'appréhension de sa nouvelle amie. A Gryffondor, tu ne risques rien. Les Potter et Weasley sont tous adorables !

\- Merci Lily, chuchota Erin.

Mais la jeune fille d'habitude si enthousiaste se faisait du souci. Elle savait qu'Eric s'en sortirait, d'autant que Serdaigle était aussi un repère de rouquins. Cependant, elle aurait voulu être plus sûre d'elle concernant Daralis et Ispahan. La première avait beau être une dure à cuire, la réaction des élèves de sa Maison à l'annonce du Directeur avait été effrayante. Quant à Ispahan, elle souhaitait de tout son cœur que les élèves de Poufsouffle fussent à la hauteur de leur réputation.

Elle glisserait un mot à son frère à ce sujet. Le pauvre garçon ne leur avait pas révélé grand chose sur sa famille et sur son passé, mais les regards de sa sœur et le silence de mort qui avait suivi l'annonce de son patronyme lors de la répartition amena Erin à penser qu'Ispahan n'était pas un garçon très heureux. Un Cracmol dans une famille Sang-Pur. Le vilain petit canard qu'on cache honteusement, espérant que personne ne le découvre un jour. Mais alors… Que faisait-il ici ?

* * *

 _Dortoir, Tour des Gryffondors_

Erin se retourna dans son lit, sanglotant doucement. Au lieu de s'inquiéter pour les autres, elle aurait aussi dû penser à elle. Elle serrait dans ses bras la peluche qu'elle avait amenée en cachette, sachant que son frère se serait moqué d'elle s'il l'avait vue faire. Mais lui, il n'était pas un Cracmol. Les gens ne le regardaient pas comme s'il n'était qu'un moins que rien. Comme s'il n'existait pas.

Lily était bien gentille, mais elle avait oublié de lui préciser que tous les Gryffondors n'étaient pas des Weasley ou des Potter… Elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que les autres élèves allaient la recaler au rang de parasite au moment où elle leur dirait la vérité. Et pourtant…

Tout avait été de mal en pis après le repas.

Un des préfets de cinquième année, Sean Finnigan les avait rassemblés pour les mener jusqu'à leur tour. Des murmures parmis les première année l'avaient intriguée et elle avait entendu une des filles demander si quelqu'un savait qui était le Cracmol.

Erin avait tout naturellement répondu "C'est moi !" avant même de réfléchir. Lily avait fait la grimace. Le petit groupe s'était arrêté et tout le monde l'avait dévisagée. Même le préfet. Seul Hugo Weasley avait croisé les bras, embarrassé. Elle avait eu l'impression d'être un augurey en cage. Sans échappatoire. Les autres filles l'avaient jaugée du regard et s'étaient détournées en ricanant méchamment. L'une d'elle s'était approchée de Lily.

\- Tu devrais venir avec nous Potter, même si nous avons toutes été réparties à Gryffondor, il y en a qui sont plus fréquentables que d'autres…

A cet instant, Erin avait eu peur. Et si Lily l'abandonnait ? Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait dit ? Son cœur avait coulé mais elle avait serré les dents. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant cette fille.

\- Merci mais non merci Pucey. Tu viens Erin ? avait-elle répondu en tendant la main à la petite Cracmolle.

Erin l'avait prise avec un soulagement évident et le groupe était reparti. Toute la fin du trajet, elle avait entendu les murmures des trois filles dans son dos mais la main de Lily, bien serrée dans la sienne, lui avait donné le courage nécessaire pour gravir les marches jusqu'au dortoir. Elle n'avait même pas eu envie de sourire béatement en voyant des escaliers bouger tout seuls et manquer provoquer la mort d'un élève par précipitation. En temps normal, elle les aurait trouvés hilarants et aurait essayé d'y passer la nuit pour vérifier si elle arrivait à prévoir les déplacements et tenter quelques sauts de l'un à l'autre… En évitant de tomber dans le vide bien sûr. Imprudente mais pas tout à fait inconsciente. Quoi que puisse en penser Daralis.

Hugo aussi l'avait aidée, à sa manière, en lui proposant juste avant de monter dans leurs dortoirs respectifs de le "rejoindre demain après les cours dans la salle cachée derrière la tenture d'un chevalier tuant un dragon, pour leur faire payer". Un tout petit sourire était apparu sur ses lèvres et elle avait acquiescé avant de disparaître dans les étages. Elle avait eu de la chance de les rencontrer dans le train tout de même.

Juste avant de s'endormir, Erin entendit du bruit au niveau du pied de son lit, près de sa malle mais n'osa pas ouvrir les rideaux qui la protégeaient pour vérifier. Elle pria pour que Eric, Daralis et Ispahan aient eu une meilleure soirée et finit par s'enfoncer dans un cauchemar où trois trolls la poursuivaient avec une massue, menaçant de lui fendre le crâne si jamais elle ralentissait. Et comme elle était obligée de ne marcher que sur des citrouilles qui éclataient dès qu'elle mettait le pied dessus, elle savait qu'ils la rattraperaient bien avant la fin de sa nuit…


	3. II,1 Tel est pris qui croyait prendre

Salut, salut, petits chatouilleux barbus _(ça se mange ça ?)_ !

 _Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui prends les rênes de la note d'auteur… Vu que j'ai plus de Chocogrenouille à manger, parait qu'il faut que je mérite un salaire pour pouvoir en acheter à nouveau. La vie est vraiment trop injuste !_ Pitié, offrez-lui des Chocogrenouilles, des reviews, que sais-je, ce que vous voulez ! Elle crie famine à longueur de journée. HELP !

 _Hein comment ça ? On n'est pas ici pour parler de moi ? Bah alors… On dit quoi dans une note_ _d'auteur_ _?_ Hum, ma petite Andouille, je crois que la note d'auteur est une "note", pas une autobiograhie ;)

 **Disclaimer** : le monde de Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas.

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 _Saluuuuut_ **Littlesis** , _tu aurais pas des bonbons à me filer ? Je prends même ceux de Bertie Crochue ! Je suis désespérée là… A part ça, merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle nous a fait méga plaisir et nous a boostée à fond pour le chapitre que voilà ! D'ailleurs interro surprise sur les profs dans 5… 4… 3… Naaaaan on rigole ! T'y as cru hein ?_ Ah, celle-là, je crois qu'elle a pas pris ses calmants aujourd'hui… Merci beaucoup ! On aime beaucoup écrire cette fic mais ce qui nous fait méga plaisir, c'est qu'elle plaise aux lecteurs :D

 _Merci_ **Noemie** _pour ta review, on espère que la suite te plaira autant !_ Ouiiiiiiii !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 (1/2) : Tel est pris qui croyait prendre**

* * *

 _Dortoir des garçons de première année, Tour de Serdaigle_

 _2 septembre 2019_

Le réveil magique d'Eric vibra sous son oreiller. Le garçon se réveilla en sursaut. Un tremblement de terre ! Ah non. Encore à moitié endormi, il tâtonna en quête de ses lunettes et du réveil, ne sachant pas trop quoi chercher ni avec quelle main. Il finit par attraper un objet qu'il tenta de mettre sur son nez. Des lunettes qui bougent ! Non plus. Eric y voyait flou et se dit que ses supposées lunettes ne tenaient pas très bien, voire pas du tout. Décidément, la journée commençait bien ! Le garçon soupira et secoua la tête. Il aurait au moins découvert que son réveil ne l'aidait pas à accommoder sa vision.

Il chaussa donc ses véritables verres, les ayant enfin trouvés, et fit tourner trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre la partie supérieure de son engin de torture matinal. Ses parents le lui avaient offert quand ils étaient allés acheter ses fournitures sur le Chemin de Traverse. L'objet était simple et élégant. Il avait une forme d'œuf veiné d'un bleu profond et sa composition donnait l'impression qu'il était à la fois opaque et transparent. Quand la lumière le traversait, on pouvait distinguer à l'intérieur des pierres en forme d'engrenages, gravées de runes et disposées en sphère, comme si elles étaient le jaune de l'œuf. Une rainure aux deux tiers de sa hauteur permettait de régler l'heure du réveil en tournant le sommet vers la gauche et de l'arrêter en tournant vers la droite.

Après avoir posé l'objet sur son socle, il ouvrit les rideaux de son lit à baldaquins et entreprit d'aller prendre une douche. Il attrapa sa serviette et son caleçon, et traversa le dortoir pour atteindre la salle de bain. Il était six heures et demi du matin seulement et toutes les cabines étaient libres. Il entra dans la première, ôta ses lunettes et son pyjama et ouvrit le robinet. Ah ! L'eau était chaude, c'était délicieux.

Eric se délecta de ce moment de détente. La soirée de la veille l'avait laissé un peu à cran. Lorsque les préfets de Serdaigle les avaient réunis à la fin du dîner, aucun élève de première année n'avait ouvert la bouche, intimidés par l'emportement des élèves en vert à l'annonce de l'arrivée de Cracmols. Sur le chemin de la Tour de Serdaigle, Eric avait reconnu les escaliers et les tableaux décrits dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ mais il n'avait pas osé poser la moindre question aux autres. Il s'était promis d'aller à la bibliothèque dès que possible pour en apprendre plus à ce propos.

En arrivant dans la Salle Commune, les regards scrutateurs des élèves plus âgés n'avaient pas encouragé Eric à admirer la pièce. Il s'était demandé s'ils les détaillaient de la sorte parce qu'ils étaient nouveaux ou pour tenter de déterminer lequel d'entre eux était l'intrus. Épuisés, les garçons s'étaient tous couchés sans dire un mot, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

Eric sortit de la douche et se sécha vigoureusement. Il avait dû rêver. Il devait être paranoïaque s'il croyait que les élèves essayaient de percer à jour l'identité du Cracmol à tout prix et surtout dans l'optique de lui nuire. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de faire des différences entre lui et les autres. Rasséréné à cette idée, Eric enfila un caleçon et ses lunettes et retourna auprès de son lit. Il était six heures quarante et deux de ses camarades s'étaient réveillés et avaient commencé à se préparer. Eric se dépêcha de vêtir son uniforme et de se brosser les dents. Cinq minutes plus tard, il était prêt. Il se dirigeait vers la porte pour rejoindre la Salle Commune puis la Grande Salle quand Arley Hughes, un petit blond un peu potelé avec qui il avait discuté lors du dîner la veille, l'interpella.

\- Attends Eric ! Tu vas où ? Tu nous attends pas ?

\- Ben, c'est que…

\- Et tu prends pas ta baguette avec toi ? Tu vas pas repasser par là avant d'aller en cours, on sait même pas quel sera notre emploi du temps. Si on a Potions, ça va te faire une trotte.

\- Bah en fait, j'ai pas de… Enfin, j'ai pas besoin d'avoir une… Une baguette… Pour aller déjeuner…

Le pauvre garçon ne savait plus où se mettre. C'était simple, il suffisait de dire "Oui, je suis Cracmol, je bénéficie de la bourse, je n'ai pas besoin d'une baguette". Tout bête !

\- C'est toi le Cracmol ? déduisit Nash Lester un grand brun aux yeux verts, qui était assis à côté d'Eric la veille.

\- Ou… Oui…

\- Mais, c'est bizarre, non ? Je pensais que tu étais juste Né-Moldu. Hier au dîner, tu avais l'air de dire que tu avais découvert l'existence de la magie en recevant ta lettre, réfléchit Arley. Normalement, les Cracmols descendent de sorciers, non ?

\- En fait… Mes parents sont des Cracmols et apparemment je suis considéré comme un Cracmol aussi, pas comme un Moldu. Je sais pas très bien pourquoi. Je voulais faire des recherches une fois arrivé ici, je n'ai pas accès à beaucoup de livres sur la magie chez moi…

\- Mais…

\- Laisse-le un peu tranquille, Arley. Il n'en sait pas plus que toi, tu n'auras qu'à aller faire des recherches à la bibliothèque, toi aussi. Si ça te va de m'attendre deux minutes, Eric, j'enfile mes chaussures et on descend ensemble.

\- D'accord, répondit Eric, soulagé. Il n'avait pas peur de se perdre pour arriver jusqu'à la Grande Salle, il avait toujours eu un sens de l'observation et de l'orientation à toute épreuve. Mais débarquer tout seul dans cette pièce immense dès le premier jour, c'était un peu trop pour lui, qui préférait se faire remarquer pour son intelligence que pour son absence d'amis.

Une fois Nash fin prêt, ils descendirent ensemble de la Tour. Le jeune sorcier était aussi curieux qu'Arley concernant l'origine d'Eric, mais il avait la décence d'être plus délicat en interrogeant le Cracmol.

\- Ça a dû te faire un choc quand tu as appris que tes parents venaient du monde sorcier.

\- M'en parle pas ! J'ai vraiment cru qu'ils cherchaient à me faire une blague mais j'ai vu que maman avait les sourcils froncés, comme c'est toujours le cas quand elle est très sérieuse et contrariée. J'étais un peu perdu.

\- Aucun prof n'est venu t'expliquer ?

\- Non, mes parents connaissent la magie et le monde magique donc personne n'est venu comme pour les Nés-Moldus. Tu as une idée toi de pourquoi je suis considéré comme Cracmol ?

\- Et bien… Je ne sais pas trop. Il paraît que la magie est d'origine génétique. Mon père est Langue-de-Plomb et c'est un de ses sujets de recherche. Il y a une dizaine d'années, ils ont trouvé un gène responsable mais ça suffit pas à tout expliquer. Parce que dans ce cas, ça voudrait dire que tes parents n'ont pas le gène donc toi non plus.

\- Il paraît qu'on aurait de la magie mais sans savoir l'extérioriser. Ça voudrait dire qu'il y a un ou plusieurs gènes pour la présence de magie, pareil pour savoir s'en servir ?

\- Pas impossible. Ils se demandent aussi s'il peut pas y avoir des mutations spontanées des gènes et paf ! le gène de la magie apparaît alors que tes parents l'ont pas.

\- C'est vraiment super intéressant...

Eric se tut, réfléchissant à la conversation. Si on pouvait découvrir l'origine de la magie et de son contrôle, peut-être un jour pourrait-il maîtriser la magie qui dormait en lui. Cette perspective lui donna un enthousiasme débordant et réveilla son appétit. Les deux garçons venaient d'atteindre le Hall et les douces effluves du petit déjeuner leur parvenaient depuis la Grande Salle. Ils y entrèrent et s'installèrent à la table des Serdaigle. Un regard aux alentours apprit à Eric que ses camarades Cracmols n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Il se jeta alors sur les œufs brouillés et le bacon, tout en conversant avec Nash à propos du monde magique, encore très mystérieux à ses yeux.

Ils furent bientôt rejoints successivement par Daralis et Ispahan, à peine réveillés et les yeux bouffis de fatigue. Les deux nouveaux arrivants se mirent à déjeuner sans un mot.

\- Vous avez bien dormi ? tenta Eric.

\- Humff… grogna Daralis.

C'était peine perdue pour espérer avoir une conversation sensée avec la petite blonde, visiblement plus proche du Scroutt à Pétard que de la jeune fille bien élevée au saut du lit.

Lorsqu'Erin et Lily entrèrent en même temps dans la Grande Salle, Eric ne remarqua tout d'abord rien d'anormal. Il s'interrompit dans son explication sur la poudre de cheminette et ce qu'il avait ressenti la première fois qu'il l'avait utilisée pour leur faire un grand signe en souriant, indiquant les places vides en face de lui et de Nash. Ce furent d'abord l'air soucieux de Daralis puis le regard colérique de la petite Potter qui lui indiquèrent que quelque chose n'allait pas. Même Ispahan semblait inquiet.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? attaqua directement Daralis, avant même que les deux fillettes aient eu le temps de s'asseoir.

\- Rien du t…

Erin n'eut pas le temps de terminer son mensonge que Lily explosait.

\- Ces sales vipères de Gorgones ont écrit un truc horrible sur tous ses uniformes, du coup on a dû essayer de couvrir ces immondices avec du cirage noir vu que c'était la seule chose qu'on avait sous la main !

Ispahan esquissa une grimace. C'était ça l'odeur bizarre qui avait accompagné l'arrivée des deux filles...

\- Et il y avait quoi d'écrit ? demanda Eric, curieux, avant qu'un cuisant coup de pied provenant de Daralis ne lui explose le tibia.

Lily regarda Erin qui avait commencé à touiller ses céréales au lait sans s'occuper d'eux, avant de se lancer, tremblante de rage.

\- "Cracmolle sale bestiole"... Non mais elles se prennent pour qui ces vieilles gargouilles pleines de chiures de hiboux ? Il faut pas qu'on se laisse faire !

Daralis faillit lever les yeux au ciel. "On" ? Depuis quand la fille du si renommé Potter se considérait comme l'une des leurs ? Étaient-ils devenus sa cause à défendre, tout comme Hermione Granger-Weasley avait eu la SALE ? Allait-elle aussi créer un club ridicule du style les PORC : Parrainages pour l'Ouverture et la Reconnaissance des Cracmols ?

\- C'est bon, pas la peine d'en parler, c'est pas grave, murmura Erin en regardant ses flocons d'avoine couler au fond du bol.

\- Il faut le dire aux professeurs, eux ils sauront quoi faire ! s'exclama Eric, outré.

Cette fois Erin releva la tête.

\- Hors de question ! Je sais me débrouiller toute seule. Ça ne vous regarde pas ! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous.

Eric rougit, comme pris en faute. Il avait seulement voulu l'aider. Les filles devaient être punies. Et les professeurs, figures d'autorité, étaient les mieux placés pour ça. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais se tut en voyant les visages fermés d'Ispahan et Daralis.

Eux non plus ne voulaient pas en parler.

Le petit déjeuner se termina en silence, tandis qu'Eric réfléchissait. Ils devaient comprendre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se laisser faire comme ça.

A sept heures et demi tapantes, le Directeur leur adressa un signe de la main, les invitant à le suivre. Lorsqu'ils se levèrent de table pour rejoindre les professeurs, Erin n'avait toujours rien mangé.

Après avoir pris congé de Nash et de Lily, ils traversèrent la Grande Salle et pénétrèrent dans une petite salle au plafond assez bas mais chaleureusement meublée. Six personnes leur faisaient face, assis dans de confortables fauteuils. Au centre se trouvaient le Directeur, Aldridge Fawley et le Directeur-Adjoint, Neville Londubat. Les directeurs de chaque Maison les encadraient, Deborah Mitford et Erfan Kumba pour Gryffondor et Poufsouffle d'un côté, Nancy Mosley et Auguste Proudfoot pour Serdaigle et Serpentard de l'autre. Enfin ça, seul Eric s'en souvenait. Les trois autres auraient été bien incapables de se rappeler de leurs noms, tant le Directeur les avait assommés d'informations la veille.

D'un geste de la main, le Professeur Fawley les invita à s'installer face à eux sur un immense canapé. Neville Londubat les y encouragea d'un sourire. Ils s'assirent et le Directeur prit la parole.

\- Bonjour à vous quatre ! Nous sommes là pour vous expliquer rapidement le programme de cette année et nous présenter de manière plus personnelle. Il est important que vous ayez confiance en nous. Si vous avez le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à en parler à vos directeurs de maison.

Ces derniers leur sourirent aimablement. Eric commença à s'agiter à côté d'Erin, qui lui lança un regard noir. Le garçon se calma aussitôt. Il n'avait pas intérêt à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé s'il voulait survivre à sa première journée à Poudlard. Il reporta son attention sur les professeurs. Nancy Mosley, une grande femme élancée à la longue chevelure rousse tressée, se leva et leur tendit à chacun un emploi du temps.

\- Globalement, rien ne sera très compliqué, expliqua Neville Londubat. Vous suivrez la totalité des cours théoriques avec les autres élèves. Concernant la pratique, vous assisterez également aux cours de Botanique et de Vol, qui ne nécessitent pas de baguette. En Potions, vous serez en binôme avec des étudiants possédant une baguette pour les étapes où celle-ci est nécessaire. L'Étude des Moldus est obligatoire depuis quelques années maintenant. N'ayez pas peur Monsieur Upwood, les élèves ayant grandi sans magie font office de professeurs assistants pendant ce cours en supervisant la préparation d'exposés. Vous ne vous ennuierez pas.

Daralis sourit à cette précision. Elle ne connaissait le garçon que depuis la veille mais elle se doutait qu'il trouverait une manière de ne pas perdre de temps durant ce cours, quitte à révolutionner l'enseignement en proposant des stages pratiques chez des Moldus pendant les vacances.

\- Comme vous le comprenez, cela représente un volume horaire inférieur à celui de vos camarades. En effet, les cours pratiques de Sortilèges, Défenses contre les Forces du Mal et Métamorphose concernent sept heures par semaine. Nous avons tout prévu, pas d'inquiétude. Le jeudi matin sera consacré aux Soins aux Créatures Magiques, cours normalement suivi à partir de la troisième année. Le Professeur Hagrid vous en dira plus cette semaine à l'occasion de votre première séance. Vous aurez également une demi-journée d'étude le jeudi après-midi, dédiée à des travaux de recherche transversaux sur différentes matières. Vous aurez par exemple des sujets comme "Soigner les coupures" et vous devrez rédiger un devoir ou réaliser une présentation tous ensemble pour répondre à la problématique, en utilisant vos connaissances en Potions, en Botanique, en Sortilèges, etc. Enfin, vous aurez droit comme tout le monde à la détente : le vendredi après-midi est libre pour pouvoir participer à la vie des différents Clubs. Ah d'ailleurs, cette semaine aura lieu une présentation de ces Clubs dans la Grande Salle, vous pourrez choisir auxquels vous inscrire grâce aux informations données par les élèves responsables et les professeurs référents. Je crois que je n'ai rien oublié. Vous avez des questions ?

\- Oui, Professeur.

\- Allez-y, Miss Kestrel.

\- Je me demandais. Comme les élèves de première année ne peuvent pas posséder un balai, comment allons-nous faire lors des cours de Vol ?

\- Nous avons tout un stock de balais ici, à Poudlard. Ils ne sont pas très performants mais plutôt sûrs. Rappelez-vous, le but cette année pour vous n'est pas de devenir une championne de Quidditch, mais bien d'apprendre à vous déplacer sans danger dans les airs.

\- D'accord, merci Professeur, répondit Daralis.

La jeune fille avait l'air d'être à la fois ravie d'avoir sa première leçon de Vol le jour-même et très déçue de ne pas avoir l'occasion d'apprendre la Roulade du Paresseux dans l'année. Quand elle avait vu "Vol" sur l'emploi du temps, son visage s'était illuminé. Elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir voler un jour, elle ne savait pas que les Cracmols le pouvaient.

\- Si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, je vais vous laisser rejoindre vos classes, conclut le Directeur Fawley. Passez une bonne journée.

\- Merci Professeur, répondirent les quatre enfants en cœur.

Tous se levèrent. Daralis et Ispahan suivirent le Professeur Mosley vers les cachots pour leur premier cours de Potions, commun à Serpentard et Poufsouffle. Quant à Eric et Erin, ils emboitèrent le pas de Deborah Mitford, prêts à découvrir les Sortilèges. Les deux jeunes gens entrèrent dans la classe et s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre juste derrière Lily et Hugo. Lily profita du remue-ménage accompagnant l'installation des autres élèves pour faire remarquer à Erin qu'elle ne sentait plus le cirage. Celle-ci renifla et jeta un œil à ses vêtements.

\- Oh, tu as raison, je n'ai plus de taches ! Mais, comment c'est possible, je…

\- Bien, si vous êtes tous prêts, nous allons pouvoir commencer.

Le Professeur Mitford se présenta et leur expliqua qu'ils allaient aborder la théorie du Sortilège de Lévitation. Eric et Erin oublièrent très vite l'épisode du cirage, soucieux de ne rien rater de cette première leçon.

* * *

 _Quelque part au troisième étage de l'aile Nord de Poudlard_

Enfin la première journée de cours se termina.

Ispahan et Daralis étaient déjà partis découvrir les méandres de la bibliothèque pour commencer leur premier devoir de Potion et Eric s'était installé à une table de la Grande Salle en compagnie de Nash pour partager son point de vue sur _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. Erin avait refusé de les suivre pour une obscure raison que personne n'avait compris et qui incluait un dégnomage de citrouilles… Ou quelque chose d'approchant.

La petite Gryffondor approcha silencieusement du couloir du troisième étage où se situait la tapisserie du chevalier et du dragon. Mais où était Hugo ? Elle s'avança vers la draperie et en souleva un pan, se penchant derrière pour essayer de voir si son complice était déjà arrivé. Il faisait très sombre et elle ne distinguait aucune silhouette dans cette obscurité.

\- Hugo ? Tu es là ?

Pas de réponse. Elle haussa les épaules et baissa la tapisserie, décidant d'attendre dans le couloir. Elle allait se retourner quand une forme surgit de la cachette.

\- BOUUUH !

Erin poussa un hurlement tel qu'on avait dû l'entendre depuis les cachots. Elle voulut fuir mais une main lui saisit le bras. Son propriétaire était hilare. Elle se retourna vers lui, en panique.

\- Hugo ? Mais ça va pas ! Tu m'as fait beaucoup trop peur !

\- Oh, c'était pour rigoler. Désolé ! s'excusa-t-il entre deux éclats de rire.

Un autre garçon qu'Erin ne connaissait pas s'esclaffait dans le dos de Hugo. Il était plus âgé qu'eux, avait la peau sombre et ses cheveux étaient coiffés d'une multitude de petites tresses. Ses yeux verts pétillaient de malice.

\- Ah, je te présente Fred, un de mes nombreux cousins. Il est en sixième année à Gryffondor, tu as pas dû avoir l'occasion de le croiser encore. Je lui ai raconté pour ces sales goules et il a accepté de nous aider.

\- Enchantée, je suis Erin, se présenta la jeune fille, enfin remise de sa frayeur.

\- Moi de même, dit Fred tout en se fendant d'une révérence compliquée. Erin fut prise d'un fou rire. Décidément, ses émotions faisaient les montagnes russes depuis la veille.

\- Bon, on va peut-être s'y mettre, interrompit Hugo, retrouvant son sérieux. Fred a accepté de nous prêter son labo pour aujourd'hui.

\- Ouais. D'ailleurs si on pouvait éviter d'en parler au milieu du couloir... Je vous propose d'entrer, les invita-t-il en soulevant la tapisserie.

Il lança un _Lumos_ et Erin découvrit un corridor étroit. Elle suivit Hugo qui s'y engageait. Après quelques mètres, ils débouchèrent sur une pièce de taille moyenne que Fred éclaira d'un coup de baguette magique. Les torches offraient une luminosité idéale. De nombreuses étagères dépareillées étaient disposées contre les murs. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une grande table en bois sur laquelle étaient posés chaudrons, alambics et autres tubes à essai.

\- Bienvenue dans mon antre ! Je vous la prête pour aujourd'hui mais après, il faudra que vous vous trouviez un endroit. J'ai déjà du mal à empêcher Wiertz, le concierge, de tomber dessus, alors si vous êtes toujours fourrés dans le coin il va finir par me démasquer. C'est vraiment pratique qu'on ait changé de concierge il y a un and et demi… Il ne connaît pas bien l'école, c'est parfait.

\- Merci beaucoup Fred. Tu peux nous expliquer rapidement comment tout fonctionne ? s'enquérit Hugo.

\- Pas de problème ! Vous avez tous les ingrédients, des livres et des notes personnelles dans les étagères. Tous les instruments classiques sont à votre disposition tant que vous les nettoyez après, il y a une petite source d'eau à mi-chemin du couloir, heureusement que ce château est plein d'infiltrations. Pour les fumées, vous inquiétez pas, j'ai lancé un sort qui purifie l'air en permanence. Je vais vous laisser, il faut que j'aille discuter avec l'équipe de Quidditch de l'année dernière pour préparer la présentation de vendredi. Cassez pas tout, hein !

\- Oui Chef ! Pas de problème Chef ! On cassera rien Chef !

\- Au revoir, Fred, et merci beaucoup, dit Erin en le serrant dans ses bras.

\- Pas de souci. Allez, j'y vais. A plus tard, les p'tits !

Fred disparut dans le corridor, les laissant seuls.

\- Bon alors, t'as une idée de ce que tu veux faire ?

Erin hocha la tête. Elle n'avait pensé qu'à ça depuis la veille.

\- Je veux qu'elles soient humiliées. Comme moi je l'ai été. Mais pas quelque chose de dangereux ou qui puisse leur faire mal physiquement.

\- Très bon choix ma chère… Mmmm voyons voir…

Hugo promena son doigt sur les pots étiquetés d'une petite étagère.

\- Ça, ça pourrait nous être utile !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Aucune idée. Mais mon père dit toujours que si ça a une belle texture alors ça ne peut pas être mauvais, dit-il en agitant un flacon rempli d'un liquide bleu ciel sous le nez d'Erin. Qui commença soudain à douter de la génialité de leur plan.

\- Euh… Et t'es sûr que ton père parlait d'ingrédients en disant ça ?

\- Absolument pas. Je crois qu'il parlait des patacitrouilles que faisait mamie. A moins que ce ne soit de la tourte de tante Ginny.

Erin attrapa le petit flacon d'un geste vif et le reposa à sa place.

\- Et si on se contentait de mettre dans ce chaudron uniquement les produits qu'on connaît ?

\- Pfff, vous les filles, vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôles ! Lily me dit toujours la même chose. J'avais espéré que tu serais différente, termina-t-il sur un ton dramatique, la larme à l'oeil.

La petite Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de ricaner et Hugo sourit, content de lui.

\- Il vous manque vraiment une case à vous les Weasley…

\- Je prends ça comme un compliment venant de toi Riri… Et encore, t'as pas vu le résultat que ça donne quand tu nous croises avec un Potter !

\- Euuuuh… Si tu veux pas terminer tes sept années d'études avec quelques organes en moins, tu vas vite oublier ce surnom !

\- Pourquoi, c'est mignon Ri…

Hugo ne put jamais terminer cette phrase. Une furie brune venait de lui sauter dessus et de le plaquer à terre d'une terrible clé de bras.

\- Maiiiiis euuuuh, geignit le pauvre garçon, où t'as appris ça ?

\- C'est pas parce que je sais pas faire de magie que je suis pas capable de me défendre toute seule, sourit Erin en se relevant et en époussetant ses vêtements. Bon, tu vas rester longtemps au sol ou on commence la Mission Gargouille ?

\- Mission Gar… Ouais pourquoi pas après tout, ça rend plutôt bien comme nom.

Et Hugo se dirigea sans plus de cérémonie vers les étagères sur lesquelles étaient entreposés plein de petits carnets.

\- Bon alors… Où est-ce qu'on pourrait trouver une potion simple mais drôle à mettre en place, se demanda-t-il en feuilletant distraitement le premier livre.

Erin se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour détailler l'écriture fine et quasi illisible avec lui.

\- Tu sais, je pense que ce serait plus efficace si tu prenais un autre carnet et que tu regardais dedans, plutôt que de me souffler dans le cou. Ça me déconcentre !

La jeune fille s'empressa de fourrer son nez dans la nuque d'Hugo pour la forme, avant de partir de l'autre côté de la pièce.

\- Tes parents ils l'ont pris comment quand ils ont su que t'étais une Cracmolle ? demanda le petit roux.

Erin hésita un instant avant de lui répondre.

\- Je pense qu'ils le savaient plus ou moins depuis longtemps. Eux et mon frère d'ailleurs. Il n'y avait que moi d'assez bête pour continuer à y croire après tout ce temps. Et quand cette chouette est venue toquer à la fenêtre le jour de mon anniversaire… J'ai vraiment pensé que j'allais pouvoir être comme tout le monde. Que j'allais pouvoir faire de la magie. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête, les yeux brillants.

Hugo hocha gravement la tête.

\- Bref, quand elle est apparue, je crois que même maman a failli y croire. Et puis on a lu la lettre. J'ai pensé que j'allais mourir de honte quand j'ai vu qu'ils nous annonçaient que j'étais bien une Cracmolle. Papa m'a demandé de monter dans ma chambre pour qu'ils puissent en discuter tranquillement...

\- Tes parents devaient quand même être contents non ? Au moins tu pouvais aller à Poudlard ! la coupa-t-il.

\- Tu parles ! Quand je suis descendue pour le dîner, ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient bien réfléchi et que c'était préférable que je n'y aille pas et que je fasse ma scolarité comme les Moldus, dans un _Lassie_ je crois qu'ils disent. Parce que je pourrais jamais m'intégrer chez les sorciers blablabla...

\- Un lycée ?

\- Ouais voilà.

\- Mais… S'ils ont dit ça, comment ça se fait que tu sois là ?

\- Il est possible, mais il n'y a aucune preuve de ça hein, c'est juste une hypothèse que j'émets dans le cadre où j'aurais effectivement quelque chose à me reprocher…

\- Abrège, j'y comprends rien ! J'suis à Gryffondor pas à Serdaigle !

\- Il serait possible que je sois redescendue dans la nuit pour imiter la signature de maman et renvoyer la chouette à l'école… débita Erin à toute vitesse.

\- T'as pas fait ça ?

\- Si. Et je te jure que j'ai pris la gueulante de ma vie quand ils l'ont découvert le matin suivant… Ils avaient pas renvoyé la chouette tout de suite pour avoir encore un peu le temps de la réflexion. Mais du coup ils ont compris à quel point c'était important pour moi de venir ici. Et ils ont cédé.

\- Tu t'es pas fait punir du tout ?

\- Si ! J'ai pas eu le droit d'avoir un animal à moi pour la rentrée… Mais c'est pas grave ! Je vais tellement les harceler qu'ils finiront par céder !

\- T'es dingue comme fille tu sais ?

\- Venant de toi, je vais prendre ça comme un compliment, lui renvoya-t-elle en riant doucement.

Hugo acquiesça et ils se remirent au travail.

\- Et au fait, pour info, ajouta le petit Weasley, je pense pas que tu sois bête du tout. Un peu irréfléchie certainement, carrément atteinte aussi, mais bête non.

Les deux enfants se sourirent, complices, avant de se remettre à farfouiller dans les parchemins.

\- Ça y est ! Je crois que j'ai enfin trouvé ce qu'il nous faut ! s'écria Hugo après une longue recherche, tout en brandissant un petit carnet vert.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Une potion pour colorer les cheveux des gens et leur faire prendre des formes bizarres… Enfin c'est ce que j'ai réussi à déchiffrer en tout cas.

\- Fais voir ! s'exclama Erin en lui arrachant le petit livre des mains.

Elle parcourut rapidement la feuille du regard avant de relever les yeux vers Hugo qui attendait en bougonnant.

\- C'est parfait ! Que la fête commence !

Le plus dur fut finalement de déchiffrer les ingrédients, à la fois sur le carnet et sur les étiquettes des pots. Après avoir longuement hésité pour savoir si c'était les feuilles de Guède ou les feuilles de Gaude qu'il fallait broyer avec des Asphodèles, ils décidèrent d'y ajouter les deux.

\- Bon reste plus qu'à attendre que ça refroidisse maintenant ! déclara Hugo en agitant rapidement sa baguette au-dessus du chaudron pour vérifier la température.

Une fois la potion au point, Hugo la versa dans une fiole. Erin la mit dans son sac, bien calée entre deux livres et cachée sous un parchemin. Soudain, un grondement se fit entendre.

\- Oups, pardon. J'ai vraiment super faim, s'excusa Hugo. On est resté ici longtemps, l'heure du dîner doit être passée depuis un moment. Ça te dit que je te montre les cuisines ?

\- Oui ! J'ai besoin d'avaler quelque chose moi aussi. Et j'ai trop hâte de voir les cuisines ! Ce sont des cuisines magiques ? Ou alors il y a des animaux cuisiniers ?

\- Ahah, tu verras bien. On y va ? C'est parti !

Erin et Hugo sortirent du laboratoire de Fred. Ils se hâtèrent de descendre les escaliers, espérant ne pas être découverts par le concierge ou un professeur. Cette peur d'être attrapés les rendaient nerveux. A chaque virage, ils s'arrêtaient. Hugo vérifiait si la voie était libre pendant qu'Erin faisait tout son possible pour ne pas laisser échapper le rire anxieux qui menaçait à tout moment de les faire repérer. Ils atteignirent enfin le sous-sol après ce qui leur avait paru être une éternité.

Ils longèrent en silence un large couloir éclairé de torches aux murs recouverts de tableaux représentant des plats et des aliments tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Les grondements du ventre d'Hugo redoublèrent d'intensité. Il regardait attentivement chaque toile, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Il était bien mignon mais Erin voyait mal comment ils allaient pouvoir manger quoi que ce soit en regardant ces œuvres, aussi réussies soient-elles.

Hugo s'arrêta brutalement devant Erin qui regardait ailleurs et lui rentra dedans de plein fouet. Le garçon étouffa un cri de douleur et lui indiqua une toile représentant une coupe de fruits, le souffle court. Erin prit un air interrogatif, les sourcils froncés. Hugo tendit la main vers une énorme poire et se mit à la chatouiller. Vraiment très bizarre ce garçon décidément.

Erin fut persuadée d'entendre un rire émanant de la poire et cette dernière se transforma en poignée de porte. Hugo la saisit et la tourna. Le tableau s'ouvrit sur un spectacle inattendu. Des dizaines d'Elfes de Maison s'affairaient autour de quatre tables, répliques exactes de celles de la Grande Salle. Ils débarrassaient, nettoyaient, astiquaient les couverts, les assiettes et les plats. Sur les murs latéraux étaient accrochées de multiples casseroles et poêles et au fond de la pièce brûlait un feu dans une cheminée si grande qu'on aurait pu y faire cuire une vache entière. Ce qui arrivait peut-être parfois.

Erin resta bouche bée devant la scène. Un Elfe s'approcha d'eux et leur proposa son assistance. La créature était vêtue d'une petite salopette pour enfant orange fluo qui jurait affreusement avec sa casquette rose bonbon. La petite fille n'avait jamais vu d'Elfe en chair et en os, seulement dans les livres pour enfants que sa mère lui lisaient avant d'aller dormir le soir. Elle fut surprise de cette sollicitude spontanée.

\- Bonjour, je suis Hugo Weasley et voici Erin Shields. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de dîner et nous aurions voulu savoir s'il était possible de vous emprunter un sandwich ou autre chose.

Emprunter, pour de la nourriture, le mot était peut-être mal choisi et cette tournure fit sourire Erin.

\- Oh, je vois, le jeune Hugo Weasley, le fils d'Hermione Granger-Weasley, remarqua-t-il avec enthousiasme. Nous admirons beaucoup votre mère, jeune homme. C'est grâce à elle que nous avons plus de droits aujourd'hui. Bien que les plus vieux d'entre nous n'en soient pas ravis, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard à un vieil Elfe qui les observait suspicieusement et ne semblait guère convaincu par la tenue de son jeune collègue.

\- Il reste un peu de tourte au bœuf et de tarte à la citrouille. Cela vous conviendra-t-il ?

\- C'est parfait, Monsieur ?

\- Je m'appelle Dopkey, Monsieur Weasley.

\- Oh, appelez-moi Hugo, Monsieur Dopkey, ordonna le jeune homme malicieusement.

Erin suivit le petit Elfe du regard alors qu'il s'éloignait en direction d'un placard.

\- Mais au fait, comment tu sais venir ici ? s'interrogea la jeune fille. C'est ton premier jour, c'est la première fois que tu viens à Poudlard et tu sais déjà comment accéder aux cuisines.

\- Oh, c'est normal. Mon père est pas très discret quand il parle de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Il se vante sans arrêt de ses sorties nocturnes et ça ne plaît pas tellement à maman… Un jour, on dînait chez mon oncle et ma tante et ils nous racontaient comment ils avaient découvert que c'était les Elfes de Maison qui préparaient les repas. C'est là que James lui a demandé comment ils avaient trouvé l'entrée. Mon père a tout dit avant même de s'en rendre compte. Maman l'a assassiné du regard, c'était vraiment fantastique. Quand il a pris conscience de son erreur, il est devenu rouge, mais rouge ! Hilarant !

\- Au moins il est sûr que vous ne mourrez pas de faim, tes cousins et toi, affirma Erin, amusée.

\- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Et je compte bien t'en faire profiter ! lança-t-il en donnant un petit coup de coude à la petite brune.

\- Hé, mais ça fait mal !

Elle lui tira la langue, faussement vexée. Dopkey revint vers eux, les bras chargés de vivres et leur tendit leur commande emballée dans des torchons propres. Avec ça, ils en auraient probablement pour le petit déjeuner.

\- Merci Monsieur Dopkey, vous nous sauvez la vie ! dirent Hugo et Erin en s'inclinant comme un seul homme.

\- Revenez quand vous voulez, Monsieur Hugo ! Et vous aussi, Miss Shields !

\- Erin.

\- Vous aussi Miss Erin !

Les enfants saluèrent l'Elfe et se dépêchèrent de quitter les cuisines. Il était vingt-trois heures passées et ils risquaient gros si on les trouvait. Il ne s'agissait pas de commencer l'année avec un nombre de points négatifs. Il ne manquerait plus que ça pour que toute sa Maison déteste la pauvre Erin.

Ils se mirent en chemin aussi discrètement qu'à l'aller, sursautant chaque fois que le moindre bruit se faisait entendre. Ils mirent vingt minutes à atteindre le dernier escalier les menant au tableau de la Grosse Dame. Soulagés d'être parvenus jusqu'ici sans encombre, ils coururent sur les derniers mètres.

\- Hep, hep, hep ! Mais que font des première année hors de leur lit à cette heure ?

Erin et Hugo se retournèrent vivement. C'était fini. Ils étaient foutus.

\- Peeves ! siffla Hugo. Tu n'as pas intérêt à sonner l'alerte ! Sinon…

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas aller pleurer chez ton oncle le petit pote Potter, petit Weasley ? Oui je te reconnais, c'est pas très dur. Les cheveux de ton père et les dents de ta mère !

\- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais laissez-le tranquille ! s'interposa Erin courageusement.

\- Oh, mais qui voilà ? Ne serait-ce pas une petite Cramolle ? ELEVES HORS DE LEURS LITS ! hurla-t-il soudain. ELEVES HORS DE LEURS LITS !

Hugo tenta de courir vers la Grosse Dame, dans l'espoir de rentrer dans la Salle Commune avant que Wiertz n'arrive, mais Peeves s'interposa.

\- Tut, tut, tut, mes petits. Restez avec moi. Où sont tes amis, petite Cramolle ? Ils se sont dégonflés et ne sont pas sortis avec toi ? Les Cracmols sont quatre molles, les Cracmols sont quatre molles !

\- Peeves ! Si tu voulais bien arrêter de hurler, tu vas réveiller tout le château. Si tu n'arrêtes pas immédiatement, j'appelle le Baron Sanglant !

Le Concierge venait d'apparaître derrière eux. Peeves ricana et s'éloigna en voletant joyeusement tout en scandant "Les Cracmols sont quatre molles, les Cracmols sont quatre molles !" inlassablement, les laissant à leur triste sort. Ils se tenaient plaqués, terrorisés, contre le tableau de la Grosse Dame, qui n'était pas ravie d'être réveillée de la sorte.

\- Ques faites-vous dans les couloirs à une heure pareille ? Non, ne me répondez pas, ce n'est même pas la peine. Je le saurai bien assez tôt. Retenue. Vendredi quatorze heures. Dans mon bureau. A chaque minute de retard qui passera, j'ajouterai une heure de punition. C'est bien clair ?

\- Oui, Monsieur…

\- Alors, allez vite vous coucher. Oh, j'ai failli oublier. J'enlève vingt-cinq points à Gryffondor.

Erin et Hugo se regardèrent et soupirèrent, soulagés. Heureusement que le concierge ne pouvait pas enlever plus de points sans en référer à leur Directrice de Maison.

\- Vingt-cinq points chacun.

Quand elle s'endormit ce soir-là, Erin n'avait qu'une hâte : mettre leur plan à exécution. A cause de Pucey et compagnie, elle avait été humiliée puis punie. Bon, c'était aussi un peu de sa faute pour ça. Mais avec cette perte de points, elle était certaine de vivre un cauchemar. Peut-être qu'elles lui écrabouilleraient véritablement la tête cette fois…

* * *

 **Un petit mot entre ces deux parties de chapitre :)**

Cette première partie de chapitre était très centrée autour d'Erin mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les autres Cracmols ne seront pas en reste pour la suite ! On les aime tous et chacun d'entre eux aura son heure de gloire ;)

Le prochaine fois, on vous annonce une **petite surprise** alors restez avec nous !

Des bisous !


	4. II,2 Tel est pris qui croyait prendre

Coucou nos petits Chewbaccas ( _Han Soloooooo)_ au miel !

Nous voilà de retour pour la deuxième partie du chapitre 2 de LVO ( _ouiiiii ! Avec les pleins de Chocogrenouille, merci)_ ! Que va-t-il se passer pour Erin ? Qu'est-ce que cette semaine réserve à notre quatre Cracous d'amour _(Cracous comme cracottes ? ça se mange ? *ouijesors*)_ ?

 **Disclaimer** : Le monde de Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas.

Bonne lecture :)

PS : Ne ratez pas la note de fin pour connaître la surprise annoncée dans la première partie du chapitre 2 !

 **Littlesis** _tiens tiens, vla du Whisky Pur Feu. Désolé c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé ! Au moins ça va te tenir un moment !_ J'espère que cette seconde moitié de chapitre étanchera ta soif un moment. Avant de te laisser sur ta faim ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 (2/2) : Tel est pris qui croyait prendre**

* * *

 _Mardi 3 septembre 2019_

 _Tour des Gryffondor, dortoir des filles_

Ce matin-là, Erin ne s'était pas levée. Cachée derrière les tentures de son lit, elle avait patiemment attendu que les autres filles descendent manger. Lily était même partie la première pour ne pas que cela paraisse suspect. Elle attendit encore quelques secondes, histoire d'être sûre qu'elles ne remonteraient dans les dortoirs à cause d'un oubli, et se leva. Ou plutôt elle sauta hors de son lit, se prit les pieds dans un des bouquins que Pucey avait laissés traîner par terre et s'éclata la figure. Ça faisait longtemps.

Erin se releva en grommelant, jetant une litanie d'injures au livre et à sa propriétaire. Elle allait sûrement avoir un bleu maintenant. Mais la perspective des futures réjouissances lui rendit sa bonne humeur et elle se dirigea à grands pas dans la salle de bain, après avoir attrapé le petit flacon qu'elle avait caché sous son oreiller toute la nuit.

\- Bon alors… Surtout on se trompe pas de bouteilles… murmura la petite brune en parcourant les cinq cabines de bain du regard.

La première baignoire était remplie de différents flacons de parfum, de savon et de shampooing. Et sur chacun d'entre eux une étiquette où Erin put lire _Lundi, Mardi, Mercredi, Jeudi, Vendredi, Samedi, Dimanche, Jour de fête, Sortie, Soirée, Bal, Nuit_... Ce devait être la baignoire de Pucey.

\- Nom d'un Cerbère affamé ! Il faut vraiment autant de bouteilles que ça pour avoir l'air d'un gnome sous _spétufiants_? Bon alors… Va pour la bouteille de mercredi !

Et la Gryffondor prit une petite bouteille d'un violet sombre aux lettres pailletées d'argent. Elle la débouchonna et versa environ le tiers de son petit flacon dedans. Elle secoua doucement le shampooing et renifla. Parfait. On ne sentait pas la potion !

Elle passa ensuite au box d'à côté mais ne s'y arrêta pas, ayant reconnu le petit canard jaune sur le bord de la baignoire. C'était celui que Lily lui avait balancé dessus la veille au matin pour la réveiller.

Elle réitéra le même manège pour la baignoire suivante, qui contenait tout de même moins de bouteilles et versa quelques gouttes de potion dans le shampooing de Tracy Goldsmith.

Elle se retourna ensuite vers les deux dernières baignoires, collées sur l'autre mur. Celle de gauche était la sienne, avec sa serviette rouge et or qui finissait de sécher sur le rebord. Elle se dirigea donc vers l'autre box et découvrit un petit nombre de flacons sur lesquels le mot _Coloration_ revenait sans cesse. Erin pouffa. Ainsi donc Ainsley MacAdam n'était pas blonde… Cette information allait pouvoir se négocier très cher, songea-t-elle en souriant d'un air mauvais. Elle versa ce qui restait de la potion dans la bouteille déjà ouverte et la remit exactement à sa place.

\- Méfait accompli, chuchota-t-elle sans avoir la moindre idée de toute la symbolique que revêtait cette phrase.

Elle repartit joyeusement vers son lit et choisit un uniforme propre à mettre. Les Elfes de Maison avaient fait un très bon travail et il ne restait plus rien de la mauvais blague de Pucey. La petite main d'Erin se serra mais elle s'obligea à se calmer. Elle paierait bien assez vite. Elle se concentra donc pour réunir rapidement toutes ses affaires et dévaler les escaliers sans tomber. Ce qui ne fut pas un mince exploit.

Elle se calma juste avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle et arbora un énorme sourire alors qu'elle en passait les portes. Elle chercha ses amis à la table de Serdaigle avant de se rendre compte qu'ils avaient migré chez les siens. Lily et Hugo étaient aux côtés d'Ispahan et Eric et Daralis leur faisaient face. Cette dernière arborait un air supérieur tandis que Lily racontait quelque chose qui semblait captiver les deux autres Cracmols.

Lorsqu'elle s'installa à côté d'eux, elle sentit les regards de toute la tablée peser sur elle. Avaient-ils déjà vu tous les points qu'Hugo et elle leur avaient fait perdre ?

Lily allait repartir dans ses explications après l'avoir saluée d'un grand sourire quand un garçon brun s'approcha d'eux d'une démarche nonchalante. Il attrapa la tête du petit Weasley avant de frotter sa tignasse rousse.

\- Dis donc, tu serais pas au courant du pourquoi et du comment de cette abyssale perte de points par hasard ? demanda-t-il tout en envoyant un bisou imaginaire à Lily.

\- Je peux tout t'expliquer James ! Je te le jure !

Ledit James éclata de rire.

\- Je suis dégouté, tu viens de battre mon record de perte de points de la première journée… Félicitations cousin et bienvenue à Poudlard ! déclara-t-il à l'attention des autres. Il lança un dernier clin d'oeil à Lily avant de disparaître vers le fond de la table.

\- C'était quoi ça ? demanda Eric, légèrement inquiet. Était-il tombé dans une école de fous ?

\- Mon frère, répondit la petite rousse laconiquement.

Erin regardait son bol, toute rouge, alors que Daralis essayait de savoir combien de points il avait pu faire perdre à sa maison en une seule nuit.

Les trois autres filles de leur dortoir, qui déjeunaient à quelques places de leur petit groupe, commencèrent à chuchoter furieusement entre elles.

\- Je suis sûre que c'est la faute de la Cracmolle ! Elle n'était pas dans le dortoir hier soir, s'exclama Pucey.

Erin serra le manche de sa cuillère.

Hugo la regarda, à peine intimidé.

\- Tu me prends pour qui exactement ? Un menteur ? Si je dis que c'est moi, et uniquement moi qui ai fait perdre ces points, alors c'est que c'est juste moi. Compris ?

La petite Sang-Pur vrilla ses yeux dans ceux du garçon avant de se détourner en haussant les épaules.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de parler avec eux. Venez les filles, allons trouver un endroit où l'air est plus respirable. Ces quatre molles nous polluent.

Un bruit de cuillère tinta sur le sol alors que Pucey sortait de la Grande Salle, victorieuse.

Erin se répandit en excuses inintelligibles avant de disparaître sous la table pour retrouver son couvert. Les mains tremblantes elle s'obligea à respirer calmement. Elle ne devait pas montrer ses faiblesses.

Lorsqu'elle réapparut à côté de Daralis, rien ne laissait voir qu'elle avait été à deux doigts de pleurer. La petite Serpentarde ne s'y trompa pas mais ne dit rien, respectant le choix de son amie.

Les Rouges et Or les observaient encore, essayant de déterminer si Hugo avait dit la vérité ou si la petite Cracmolle leur avait déjà fait perdre des points... Avant de les oublier instantanément quelques secondes plus tard, quand une explosion eut lieu de l'autre côté de la table.

\- Mon frère, soupira laconiquement Lily une nouvelle fois.

Ils terminèrent leur petit déjeuner en silence, Erin touillant seulement son bol, avant de se lever pour être à l'heure au premier cours de la journée.

Alors que le trio aux cravates rouges se dirigeait vers les cachots en compagnie d'Ispahan, Lily se décala vers Erin.

\- Pucey a raison… Tu es rentrée super tard hier soir après le couvre-feu. Tu t'es fait prendre ? T'étais avec Hugo, pas vrai ?

La petite fille hésita un instant avant d'opiner.

\- Merlin… Comment voulez-vous que je m'en sorte si je dois veiller sur deux Cognards ambulants ?

* * *

 _Grande Salle_

Ispahan avait une faim de loup. Le double cours de Potions en compagnie des Gryffondor avait été épuisant. Erin avait réussi à faire exploser son mélange sous les yeux effarés de Lily, qui avait quitté une seule seconde la préparation des yeux. Quand Erin était dans le coin, l'expression "à surveiller comme une potion explosive sur le feu" prenait tout son sens. Au moins, ils sauraient tous désormais qu'ajouter la bile de tatou avant que la potion n'ait refroidi était une très mauvaise idée.

Après cette éprouvante leçon, un cours d'Etude des Moldus commun avec Serdaigle lui avait ouvert l'appétit. Tomas Baker leur avait parlé des technologies non magiques permettant de faire la cuisine automatiquement, comme les _roufs_ et les _crimoondes_ , ou quelque chose comme ça. Il leur avait également montré des photos de plats typiquement Moldus et Ispahan avait appris que la citrouille n'était pas un ingrédient très répandu dans le monde non sorcier.

Toujours était-il que depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard deux jours plus tôt, il s'était rattrapé concernant la nourriture. Depuis ses sept ans, il n'avait eu le droit qu'aux restes de table et aux aliments que Phyllis dédaignait. Ispahan se jeta sur la purée de pois chiches sous les regards médusés d'Eric et Nash, qui l'avaient convié à la table de leur Maison en sortant de cours.

Le jeune garçon était d'une timidité maladive et il n'avait pas réussi à créer le moindre lien avec ses camarades de dortoir. Dans son année, Brook Vogers était très sympa mais Ispahan ne comprenait jamais rien à ce qu'elle racontait. Scott, le frère d'Erin, avait été adorable avec lui. Il lui avait même proposé de l'aide pour faire ses devoirs s'il en avait besoin, en particulier s'il avait un jour un exposé à faire sur les films moldus. Le garçon en était friand. Ispahan comprit mieux la connaissance approximative de termes moldus d'Erin. Cette jeune fille avait visiblement du mal à se concentrer.

Malgré cette bienveillance, oser faire confiance à quelqu'un était une véritable épreuve pour Ispahan qui avait toujours vécu dans la crainte. C'était pour cette raison qu'il était allé s'installer à côté d'Eric en Etude des Moldus et avait accepté sans la moindre hésitation sa proposition de déjeuner en sa compagnie. Il savait très bien qu'Eric était très intelligent et logique mais manquait parfois d'empathie. S'il avait quelque chose à lui dire, il le ferait, sans méchanceté mais sans hésiter et c'était rassurant.

\- Comment ça se passe à Poufsouffle alors, Ispahan ? s'enquérit Nash.

\- Bien, répondit-il entre deux bouchées de carrot cake.

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant. Les élèves de Poufsouffle sont généralement très gentils. Et beaucoup de Nés-Moldus se retrouvent dans cette Maison. J'imagine qu'ils sont plutôt tolérants.

\- Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas de l'hypocrisie ? Autant d'amabilité, ça me paraît louche… remarqua Eric.

Ce dernier se rendit compte de la portée de sa question et eut le réflexe de monter les genoux pour éviter un des coups de Daralis dans le tibia. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que cela devienne un automatisme. Il se rendit compte que la jeune fille n'était pas là et qu'il pouvait se détendre mais ce fut Nash qui lui pinça discrètement la peau du bras. Eric réfléchissait beaucoup trop. Il était capable d'excellentes déductions mais celle-ci était vraiment de trop. Ispahan ralentit son rythme d'absorption alimentaire.

\- C'est-à-dire, de l'hypocrisie ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, rien, ce n'est… Enfin… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Nash a raison, je suis sûr que tu seras très bien dans ta Maison, se reprit-il en se promettant tout de même de garder un œil sur les camarades de chambrée de son nouvel ami.

\- Bon, si vous avez terminé, on va peut-être y aller, décida Nash, considérant qu'il était préférable d'arrêter ici cette conversation glissante. Je n'ai pas envie de rater mon premier cours de Vol juste pour reprendre une part de gâteau. Même si le nappage est particulièrement bien réussi.

Les trois garçons finirent rapidement leurs assiettes et se mêlèrent à la foule d'élèves qui quittaient la Grande Salle pour se rendre en cours. Ils sortirent du Château et se dirigèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch. Le temps était radieux, pas un nuage ne venait entacher le ciel. Ispahan ferma les yeux et laissa les rayons du soleil caresser son visage. Il se délectait de cette douceur. Ici, on ne le priverait pas de ce plaisir. Même Phyllis ne pourrait pas l'en empêcher. Pour ne rien gâcher, il allait voler sans que sa sœur ne fasse tout pour le faire tomber et cette perspective était particulièrement réjouissante.

Certes il aurait préféré un hippogriffe, mais il se contenterait joyeusement d'un balai.

\- Alors, j'ai lu qu'il fallait faire confiance au balai et lui montrer qu'on est sûr de soi, surtout s'il ne nous connaît pas. Il paraît que ça l'encourage à mieux obéir, récita Eric pour se rassurer.

\- Il paraît surtout que les balais de l'école sont un peu capricieux. Ma mère m'a raconté que quand elle était à Poudlard, un élève de première année s'était cassé le poignet en tombant pendant sa première leçon.

\- Ouille, fit Ispahan. J'espère qu'on s'en sortira mieux que lui.

\- Oh, tu sais, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il n'a pas réussi dans la vie. Il me semble que cet élève, c'est le Directeur-Adjoint.

\- Le Professeur Londubat ? Tu es sûr, Nash ? demanda Eric. Mais s'il n'était pas doué sur un balai, je vais être une catastrophe. Tout le monde en parle comme d'un héros.

\- On peut être un héros maladroit.

Sur ces mots, ils atteignirent le terrain et rejoignirent un petit groupe d'élèves qui attendaient déjà l'arrivée de leur professeur.

\- Alors, Upwood, on pense pouvoir voler ? lança Dempster Frayne, un garçon du dortoir d'Eric qui n'était pas ravi de partager sa chambre avec un Cracmol.

\- La ferme Frayne, siffla Nash. S'il est là, c'est qu'il en est capable.

\- Tu prends la défense de ton pauvre petit ami tout fragile, Lester ? Comme c'est mignon. Oh, je vois que tu es un garde du corps apprécié, c'est le petit Rosier que je vois là ?

Nash s'apprêtait à lui donner son _poing_ de vue quand le professeur de Vol, un homme petit et trapu d'une vingtaine d'années, apparut à l'autre bout du terrain, faisant flotter devant lui une vingtaine de balais aux brindilles aussi ébouriffées que ses cheveux et aux manches patinés. Lorsqu'il s'approcha d'eux, il agita sa baguette devant lui et les balais se disposèrent sur le sol en deux rangées parallèles.

\- Bonjour à tous !

\- Bonjour Professeur.

\- Oh, appelez-moi Alex. J'ai l'âge d'être votre frère, pas votre grand-père. Alors, qui a déjà volé sur un balai dans sa vie ?

Une dizaine d'élèves levèrent la main.

\- Très bien. Et parmi vous, combien ont déjà volé seuls ?

La plupart des mains se baissèrent. Seuls Dempster, Nash et Zephrine, une élève de Poufsouffle, la gardèrent levée.

\- Certains d'entre vous ont-ils volé autrement que sur un balai ? Si certains d'entre vous viennent de l'étranger, cela peut être un tapis volant, en pirogue à ballon ou encore graĉe à un animal.

Seul Ispahan leva doucement la main, s'attirant les regards interrogatifs de tous ses camarades de classe. Le garçon baissa vivement son bras, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. S'il avait pu disparaître dans un trou de niffleur, il l'aurait fait sans attendre. Remarquant sa gêne, le Professeur Benepe ne chercha pas à obtenir des précisions et entreprit de leur donner les consignes.

\- L'objectif pour aujourd'hui sera simplement d'apprendre à décoller et atterrir. Certains d'entre vous n'arriveront peut-être pas à le faire dès maintenant mais ce n'est pas grave. Nous n'avons pas tous appris à marcher au même âge, mais vous êtes tous venus ici à pied, pas à quatre pattes. Tout d'abord, le plus important à garder en tête, c'est la confiance en soi ! Si vous n'êtes pas sûrs de vous, les balais ne feront pas d'effort. Vous êtes prêts à essayer ? Placez-vous tous à la gauche d'un balai et tendez votre main droite au-dessus. Oui, Miss Alcott, la main droite, même si vous êtes gauchère.

Tous s'exécutèrent. Sur les visages, les expressions et les couleurs étaient variées. Certains tiraient sur le vert, d'autres étaient roses d'excitation, quelques-uns partagés entre l'appréhension et la curiosité. Dempster affichait comme à son habitude un air suffisant, persuadé qu'il allait encore impressionner la galerie. Il se prenait vraiment pour un demi-dieu beau et intelligent, se dit Ispahan.

Le jeune Rosier espérait de tout son cœur qu'il ne se ridiculiserait pas devant tout le monde. Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il ne puisse pas faire comme les autres ! Il se mit en place, très concentré.

\- Quand vous vous sentirez prêts à y aller, dites "Debout !". Vous n'avez pas besoin de crier, il faut surtout que vous vouliez très fort que votre balai obtempère. C'est parti !

Ispahan focalisa toute son attention sur le petit balai tordu et usé à ses pieds. Il lui faisait un peu penser à lui. Il serait vraiment très content de voler pour la première fois avec ce balai. Ils se comprendraient à coup sûr. Il ne devait pas être très aimé non plus vu son aspect.

\- Debout, chuchota Ispahan avec toute la volonté dont il était capable.

Le balai se souleva doucement vers sa main droite, à la plus grande surprise du jeune Poufsouffle. Eric, qui était en face de lui, s'énervait mais son balai ne bronchait pas d'une brindille. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'un défi lui résiste et n'envisageait pas l'échec. Nash mit sa main sur son épaule et lui fit discrètement signe de se calmer. Eric prit une grande inspiration et s'évertua à prendre plus de temps.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Benepe les sépara en deux groupes : ceux qui n'avaient toujours pas réussi à décider leurs balais et les autres. Le premier continuerait à essayer d'obtenir la coopération des montures de paille et de bois. Le second allait tenter un décollage. Le professeur leur expliqua comment y parvenir.

Ispahan, suivant les consignes à la lettre, enfourcha son balai, le manche légèrement relevé, et poussa le sol du pied. Il se pencha inconsciemment vers l'avant, comme pour encourager le balai à avancer. Et il s'éleva dans les airs de deux mètres. Quand il regarda en bas, il eut un sursaut de panique et son balai descendit brusquement de cinquante centimètres avant de se rétablir, le temps pour Ispahan de se reprendre. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à la chute du Gronian de Phyllis. Cette frayeur passée, il profita pleinement de ce sentiment de liberté. Certes, il n'était qu'à deux mètres du sol et il ne bougeait pas, mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de savourer cet instant.

Alex Benepe siffla, signe qu'il fallait amorcer la descente. Ispahan retrouva le sol à regret. Leur groupe rejoignit celui d'Eric, qui ne semblait pas satisfait.

\- Pour une première leçon, c'était très bien ! On va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, une heure plus tôt que prévu mais ne prenez pas l'habitude ! La prochaine fois, n'hésitez pas à enfiler une tenue plus adaptée. Si vous avez des vêtements de sport Moldus, cela conviendra parfaitement. J'aimerais bien consacrer une heure sur les deux à un entraînement sportif plus classique. Un peu de course à pied, des jeux etc, pour vous maintenir en forme. Les élèves de cette école ne sont pas très athlétiques et je compte bien y remédier. A la semaine prochaine !

\- Au revoir, Professeur Benepe.

\- Appelez-moi Alex.

La classe s'éloigna après avoir rassemblé les balais. Sur le chemin du Château, Eric, dépité, se plaignit d'être nul. Il était l'un des deux seuls élèves à n'avoir pas réussi à faire décoller leur balai du sol avec Lancelot Hardwin, élève de Poufsouffle.

\- Alors Upwood ! Avec un nom pareil on s'attendrait à ce que tu maîtrises toutes les souches pourries existantes. Je suis très déçu.

Eric s'arrêta net et se retourna lentement vers Frayne.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé de n'avoir pas répondu à tes attentes, mon cher Dempster. Si tu veux, je t'explique avec plaisir les règles du rugby. Tu verras, c'est un sport moldu que je connais très bien et je me ferai une joie de faire une démonstration de plaquage avec toi.

\- Ahah, tu crois m'impressionner, Upwood ?

\- Euh, Dempster, ne fais pas trop le malin, intervint Brook. Le rugby est un sport plutôt violent. Même pour des sorciers.

\- Ouais, on verra ça, conclut-il, ne voulant pas risquer de perdre la face.

Il gratifia Eric d'un regard noir et le bouscula de l'épaule en passant près de lui.

\- Eh bah… Tu lui as bien fermé le clapet. J'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas, remarqua Nash. Félicitations.

\- Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, répondit Eric, décontenancé. J'ai jamais parlé comme ça à qui que ce soit.

\- C'est pas grave. Il le mérite avec sa langue de Doxy. On profite de cette petite heure de liberté pour prendre un peu le soleil et essayer d'apercevoir le Calmar Géant ?

\- Oui ! s'exclama Ispahan, les yeux brillants, euphorique à l'idée d'avoir réussi à voler et d'avoir l'opportunité de découvrir une créature magique supplémentaire.

Eric retrouva le sourire en voyant l'enthousiasme de son camarade, qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi radieux.

* * *

 _Mercredi 4 septembre 2019_

 _Grande Salle_

En ce début de troisième journée, Erin et Lily étaient arrivées dans les premières pour déjeuner et s'étaient installées au milieu de la table de Gryffondor. Après coup, Eric sut qu'il aurait dû se douter de quelque chose à ce moment-là. Erin ne se levait jamais tôt.

Accompagné de Nash et d'Arley, il s'installa en face des deux filles et les salua. Légèrement moins enthousiaste que d'habitude, le souvenir des moqueries lors du cours de Vol de la veille étant encore cuisant, il commença à manger silencieusement. Lily et Erin ne se rendirent compte de rien, trop occupées à se lancer des clins d'oeil rieurs.

Pour une raison totalement mystérieuse et opaque aux garçons, elles étaient d'excellente humeur et les ombres qui planaient dans le regard de la petite Gryffondor depuis le début de la semaine semblaient avoir disparu.

Ispahan arriva quelques minutes plus tard, en grande discussion avec Scott Shields qui l'accompagna jusqu'à la table des Rouges et Or.

\- Salut Era ! Salut tout le monde ! Alors, comment ça se passe Poudlard ? demanda-t-il en s'installant parmi les première année.

\- Scooooott !

\- Héra ? C'est ton surnom ? Comme la déesse grecque ? se moqua gentiment Nash.

\- Mais non ! Elle vous a pas dit ?

Tout le monde secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Comme Eratosthène !

\- Le sorcier grec que les Moldus prenaient pour un grand mathématicien ?

\- Ouais, exactement lui Eric ! Mais c'est plutôt en rapport avec les étoiles le surnom.

\- Les étoiles ? reprit Arley en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui, Eratosthène a beaucoup travaillé sur les étoiles, c'était un grand astronome aussi et sa science perdure jusqu'à maintenant ! Vous imaginez ?

\- Donc tu as surnommé Erin comme l'une des plus grandes figures de l'Histoire ? demanda Eric qui essayait de comprendre où la conversation allait les mener.

\- Hé ho, je suis toujours là hein, grogna la concernée alors que Lily lui intimait de se taire en riant. Elle aussi voulait connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- Oui… Enfin non ! Je veux dire, ce n'est pas DU TOUT pour ses capacités astronomiques qu'elle a gagné ce surnom…

\- Scott !

Cette fois Erin s'était redressée et regardait son frère méchamment. Regard démenti par la fine courbure de ses lèvres qui s'étiraient vers le haut.

\- Si tu finis cette histoire, je te jure que je leur raconte tout sur ton grand secret !

\- Pfff, j'ai aucun secret moi ! se vanta Scott, tandis que Lily pouffait de rire et que les quatre garçons tentaient de suivre l'échange qui avait lieu devant eux.

\- Ah oui ? Donc je peux leur dire que tu es am…

Erin ne put jamais finir cette phrase. Scott venait littéralement de se jeter en travers de la table, envoyant bols et couverts valdinguer au sol pour poser ses mains sur la bouche de sa soeur.

\- Ok, ok, j'admets ma reddition minus ! Pas la peine de le prendre comme ça ! ronchonna-t-il pour la forme. Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais je crois qu'on m'attend chez les Blaireaux ! Profite bien de ta journée Ispahan, et tu as mon autorisation pour surveiller - et frapper - quiconque approcherait ma petite soeur préférée d'amour d'un peu trop près.

\- Mais… Tu fais quoi là ?

\- Absolument rien Era. T'occupe, ça te regarde pas !

L'air mi-amusé mi-sérieux qu'il afficha avant de partir ne plut que moyennement à la Gryffondor. Non mais ! Pour qui se prenait-il pour s'immiscer ainsi dans sa vie ?

Elle ne put méditer plus longtemps là-dessus. Daralis apparut à son tour dans la Grande Salle, apparemment furieuse. Elle avançait d'une démarche saccadée, les poings serrés et les bras raides, les yeux rivés sur leur petit groupe. Erin et les garçons perdirent instantanément leur sourire. Quelques instants après, un jeune garçon entra aussi dans la Salle, que tous reconnurent comme Warley Kestrel, le grand frère de Daralis. Il semblait tiraillé entre l'envie de la rejoindre chez les Gryffondor ou simplement d'aller s'installer à sa table, les yeux oscillant de manière presque désespérée entre les deux. Il choisit finalement de rejoindre les siens et s'installa parmi les Serpentards, aux côtés de Phyllis Rosier.

Ispahan pinça les lèvres.

\- Ça va ? chuchota Erin en posant une main sur celle de son amie.

\- Très bien.

Le ton dur et les yeux secs de la petite fille furent les seules réponses qu'ils réussirent à obtenir.

Les trois autres Cracmols se regardèrent, soucieux.

Ils furent pourtant à nouveau interrompus par l'arrivée tonitruante d'Hugo, qui claqua l'épaule de sa cousine avant de donner une franche accolade à sa camarade de maison.

\- Alors, vous êtes prêtes pour l'explosion de couleur ? demanda-t-il, malicieux.

\- J'espère que ça va marcher… Tu crois qu'on s'est trompés ? On n'aurait peut-être pas dû rajouter les feuilles de Guède. Si ça se trouve ça a tout fait capoter. Ou alors je me suis peut-être trompée de bouteille de shampooing. Tu crois que j'ai tout fait rater ? Je…

\- Oula, on se calme ! T'inquiète, tant que je suis là, rien ne peut mal se passer ! déclara Hugo en bombant le torse. Une tape de la part de Lily le dégonfla rapidement.

\- On peut savoir de quoi vous parlez ? demanda Eric, curieux. Il détestait quand il n'arrivait pas à comprendre quelque chose. Ou pire. Quand il voyait que les autres comprenaient parfaitement. Ispahan acquiesça. Lui aussi voulait savoir.

\- Surpriiiiiiise ! s'exclamèrent Lily et Erin en même temps.

\- De toute façon, vous n'allez plus avoir longtemps à attendre maintenant. Je crois que j'ai entendu quelques hurlements avant de sortir de la Salle Commune tout à l'heure…

Et en effet, à peine sa phrase terminée, les trois autres filles de première année apparurent à la porte de la Grande Salle. Toutes les tablées se turent et admirèrent l'apparition. Puis un énorme éclat de rire collectif souleva les Maisons et les trois Gryffondors fondirent vers leurs places, rouges de honte et de colère mêlées. Chacune d'entre elles possédait une nouvelle coupe absolument magnifique assortie d'une couleur non moins éblouissante… Enfin, du point de vue des autres élèves. Pucey semblait la plus touchée et arborait une incroyable crête de plus de 50 cm de haut, à la fois rouge, verte et bleue. Ses beaux yeux ambrés étaient à présent noirs de rage et elle semblait vouloir assassiner quiconque la regardait d'un peu trop près. MacAdam, qui avait pour habitude de se teindre en blonde, se retrouvait maintenant affublée de cheveux d'un magnifique violet criard, séparés en des cônes disparates. Goldsmith, enfin, avait l'air d'être la plus épargnée, mais se retrouvait tout de même avec des dreadlocks d'un rose pétant.

\- Je ne suis même pas sûre que cette association soit autorisée par la loi, murmura Hugo à l'oreille d'Erin qui pouffa. Cette dernière ne pouvait s'empêcher de porter un regard victorieux à l'encontre de ces trois filles qui lui avaient fait tant de mal. Regard que ne manqua pas de croiser Pucey.

Celle-ci se dirigea d'un pas conquérant vers le petit groupe.

\- Tout ça c'est de votre faute ! Vous allez le payer, je vous le jure ! s'écria-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur vers les deux enfants, tremblant de haine.

\- Oula, doucement Pucey, on dirait que tu as de la fumée qui te sort des oreilles… Si ça continue tu risques même de te mettre à baver comme la sale petite teigne que tu es, marmonna Daralis d'un ton condescendant en la regardant à peine.

Les enfants crurent un instant que Pucey allait s'étouffer de rage.

\- C'est pas tout ça, mais va falloir qu'on y aille si on veut pas être en retard en Métamorphose, railla Hugo, vous venez les filles ?

Tout le monde suivit le pas du petit Weasley et le groupe sortit de la Grande Salle. Les Serdaigle et les Serpentards allant en Potion, ils empruntèrent ensemble le premier couloir. Ils avaient presque atteint les escaliers lorsque les trois filles firent à nouveau leur apparition.

Pucey prit la parole, les deux autres filles se tenant légèrement en retrait derrière elle. Toutes les trois avaient sorti leurs baguettes. D'un même geste, Lily et Hugo dégainèrent chacun la leur, tandis qu'Erin se plaçait inconsciemment devant Ispahan.

\- Faites disparaître ces horreurs. Tout de suite ! cracha la Gryffondor, totalement hors d'elle.

\- Hmmm… fit mine de réfléchir Hugo, nan désolé. Pas possible. La potion devrait faire effet toute la journée malheureusement. Voire même peut-être jusqu'à demain soir. Ça va dépendre de combien de temps vous êtes restées dans l'eau…

Les trois filles se regardèrent, horrifiées.

\- Bande de sales harpies dégénérées ! Vous allez nous le payer !

Et elle brandit sa baguette sous le nez de Lily qui recula d'un pas. Avec sa crête multicolore, Pucey faisait réellement peur.

\- Vous les Cracmols, vous n'êtes qu'une bande de sangsues prêtes à tout pour nous prendre notre magie ! Ma mère m'avait prévenue contre votre engeance.

\- Vous les Mangemorts à deux mornilles, vous n'avez rien appris de la dernière guerre ? siffla Hugo.

\- Tu oses nous traiter de Mangemorts à deux mornilles, sale petit chien. Petit chien-chien à ses parents. Ta mère, c'est une Sang-de-Bourbe, Weasley. Tu devrais même pas être là. Et vous non plus, espèces de voleurs.

\- La bande des quatre molles a besoin d'être protégée par des enfants de soi-disant héros, ricana MacAdam, voulant ajouter quelque chose.

\- Ouais, elle est même pas fichue de se défendre toute seule… Avouez que vous nous êtes inférieurs, vous qui ne posséderez jamais la moindre baguette. Comme vous devez être jaloux de nous ! C'est pour ça que vous nous en voulez pas vrai ? Parce que nous sommes vos idéaux ! se pavana Goldsmith, pas en reste.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Ce genre de remarque raciste est absolument intolérable !

Le Concierge venait d'apparaître au détour du couloir. Il avait vraisemblablement entendu des cris et n'avait rien manqué de la diatribe de la petite Goldsmith.

Pucey le regarda et souria, avenante.

\- Tout ce que Goldsmith voulait dire, monsieur, c'est que nous apprécierions grandement que ces sal… qu'ils nous rendent nos cheveux ! C'est de leur faute si nous sommes à présent si méconnaissables !

\- Vous m'en direz tant, grogna le Concierge, pas dupe. Et vous avez des preuves de ce que vous avancez, jeune fille ?

\- Ce matin, Potter et Shields sont descendues avant nous pour le petit déjeuner ! répliqua fièrement MacAdam.

\- Je vois. Et j'imagine qu'hier, elles étaient descendues après ?

\- Mais comment l'avez-vous deviné ? Vous êtes vraiment le meilleur Concierge, dit-elle les yeux papillonnant.

\- Non je suis juste un Cracmol qui possède un bon sens de la déduction… Et maintenant si vous avez fini de vous moquer de moi, chères demoiselles, je vous donne rendez-vous dimanche matin à la première heure devant la Salle des Trophées. Certaines coupes ont bien besoin d'un coup de chiffon. J'en référerai au Professeur Mitford, qui prendra les mesures qui s'imposent, en particulier concernant les points à vous enlever. La limite qui m'est imposée ne me permettrait pas de vous récompenser à votre juste valeur. Déguerpissez.

Les trois punks n'osaient plus ouvrir la bouche. Elles reculèrent et partirent dans le couloir, se retournant régulièrement vers le petit groupe en chuchotant. Le Concierge les quitta en leur conseillant de se dépêcher de se rendre en classe, leur lançant un petit clin d'œil. Décidément, il n'était pas dupe. Les jeunes Cracmols devinèrent qu'ils avaient trouvé là un allié de taille au sein de l'école. Avant que le petit groupe ne se sépare pour aller en cours, clairement en retard, Daralis murmura furieusement à l'oreille d'Erin.

\- Tes soi-disants amis n'ont fait qu'empirer la situation. Tu es fière de toi j'espère ! A cause d'eux nous serons considérés comme des Cracmols incapables de nous défendre contre des sorcières plus stupides que des trolls !

\- Hein ? croassa Erin, complètement prise au dépourvue. Elle regarda celle qu'elle considérait comme son amie et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Elle n'avait pas le droit de dire ça. Pas alors que Lily et Hugo venaient de leur sauver la mise. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle alors que Daralis n'avait jamais réagi.

La petite Gryffondor se détourna rapidement, refoulant les gros sanglots qui la secouaient, et alla attraper la main d'Ispahan.

\- On y va ? Sinon Koumba va nous métamorphoser en guéridon pour le reste du cours !

Sur le chemin, Erin tenta d'oublier la phrase pleine de ressentiments de Daralis et se tourna vers Hugo, les sourcils froncés.

\- Au fait, on est d'accord que c'était marqué cinq heures pour la durée de la Potion ?

\- Oui bien sûr, sourit-il, mais elles, elles le savent pas.

* * *

 _Salut m'man, salut p'pa, salut Jasper !_

 _Ici tout se passe bien, je me suis déjà fait des amis : Lily Potter, Hugo Weasley et les trois autres Cracmols : Daralis (qui est super gentille même si elle veut faire croire qu'elle est aussi méchante qu'un Clabber mal léché), Ispahan (très timide, mais je crois qu'il a pas eu une vie facile… Bon en même temps c'est un Rosier. Non mais vous imaginez, un Rosier Cracmol ? La galère !) et Eric (il savait même pas que la magie existait, ses parents lui ont rien dit… Comment je leur en aurais voulu moi à sa place !). D'ailleurs, je vais lui piquer sa chouette pour vous envoyer cette lettre… Vous pensez lever ma punition bientôt ? Ce serait vraiment trop cool d'avoir un hibou !_

 _Bref, les premiers jours se sont passés sans problèmes, les cours étaient supers, les profs très gentils et patients et les autres filles de mon dortoir ont l'air sympa aussi. Je suis sûre qu'on va toutes bien s'entendre !_

 _Bon allez je vous embrasse, je vais monter à la volière avec Ispahan et on doit vite aller en cours d'Astronomie ensuite pour ne pas être en retard et se faire attraper par le Concierge. D'ailleurs lui aussi il est super gentil ! Je vous raconterai une prochaine fois. Il est aussi possible que vous receviez une lettre disant que j'ai récolté une retenue, mais n'en croyez pas un mot. Je suis innocente !_

 _Bisous à tous les trois !_

 _Erin_

 _PS : Au fait j'ai été répartie à Gryffondor… Qui l'aurait cru hein ?_

* * *

 _Tour d'Astronomie_

\- Monsieur Rosier, quand vous aurez fini de bailler aux Phénix, pourrez-vous répondre à ma question ?

Ispahan sursauta et se retourna en fronçant les sourcils. Il baissa rapidement la tête en comprenant que Caroline Herschel attendait quelque chose de lui. Le professeur d'Astronomie était une femme grande et antipathique qui se tenait voûtée malgré ses quarante ans. Probablement à cause des innombrables heures de sa vie passées penchée sur un télescope. Sa connaissance des astres et de leurs mouvements était inversement proportionnelle à son amabilité.

\- Que… que… Quelle qu-question, Pro-professeur ? bégaya le jeune garçon, contrit.

Le Professeur Herschel soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle commençait à perdre patience et Ispahan, qui s'était déjà fait tout petit sur sa chaise, se recroquevilla autant qu'il lui était possible. S'il avait pu, il se serait probablement envoler sur son télescope de peur de la réaction de cette femme, qui lui rappelait un peu trop sa mère.

\- Rosier, il s'agirait de suivre. Je vous demandais, comme tous vos camarades ont pu l'entendre, quelle était la lune de Jupiter ayant l'orbite la plus étroite. C'est une question facile, cela fait plus d'une demi-heure que j'en parle.

\- I… Io ? tenta Ispahan, du bout des lèvres.

Il vit la mâchoire du professeur se serrer et une veine se mettre à gonfler sur sa tempe. Le silence était total. Plus aucun élève n'osait respirer. Le cœur d'Ispahan se mit à battre la chamade. Une goutte de sueur perla sur son front et ses mains, encore posées sur son télescope, commencèrent à trembler, communiquant leur mouvement saccadé à la lunette. Pas la Chambre Noire, pas la Chambre Noire.

Une peur viscérale s'empara d'Ispahan. Après quatre jours passés loin de sa famille, il avait failli oublier cette pression permanente. Ne jamais interrompre un véritable Rosier. Ne jamais se faire remarquer. Il n'était guère plus qu'un Elfe de Maison dans cette famille conservatrice qui traitait les créatures trop gentilles pour se défendre comme s'il s'agissait de vieux chiffons sales. Mais à Poudlard, même Phyllis l'avait ignoré jusqu'à présent, se contentant de lui lancer des regards noirs au détour des couloirs. Et voilà que ce mercredi soir, lors de son premier cours d'Astronomie, cette terreur s'insinuait à nouveau en lui.

\- Io… Voyez-vous ça… siffla le professeur entre ses dents. Un cours habituellement réservé aux véritables sorciers n'est peut-être pas assez captivant pour sa majesté Rosier. Oh, malgré les préjugés, vous auriez pu être à la hauteur de votre sœur. Mais visiblement, c'était trop demander de croire qu'un être comme vous arriverait à suivre une scolarité à Poudlard.

Ispahan avait remonté ses genoux sur sa poitrine. Il ne devait pas pleurer, surtout pas, ne pas pleurer.

\- Enfin, peut-être que l'un d'entre vous pourra éclairer ce jeune homme sur l'étendue de son ignorance. Ah, Miss Pucey, allez-y, dites-nous de quelle lune il s'agit.

\- Il s'agit de Métis, Professeur. Io est la lune numérotée I en chiffre romain mais elle n'est que la cinquième lune la plus proche de Jupiter.

\- Bravo, Miss Pucey, cinq points pour Gryffondor. Et grâce à vous, Rosier, Poufsouffle perdra quinze points.

Pucey sourit à pleines dents et jeta un regard triomphal à Ispahan alors que Goldsmith et MacAdam lui tapaient l'épaule pour la féliciter. Erin donnait l'air de vouloir leur sauter dessus. Elle l'aurait fait si le jeune garçon ne l'avait pas suppliée du regard de ne pas en rajouter.

\- Ah, et puisque mon cours ne semble pas vous intéresser outre mesure, je vous enjoins de quitter cette Tour sur le champ. Avec votre télescope. Je vous attends samedi matin à l'aube dans mon bureau avec un parchemin de cinquante centimètres sur les lunes de Jupiter. Vous astiquerez mes télescopes ainsi que mes modèles de planètes. Je ne doute pas que cela vous instruise.

Ispahan se leva et commença à rassembler ses affaires. Il tremblait tellement que chaque fois qu'il attrapait une plume ou un parchemin, il le laissait tomber au sol. Il ne devait surtout pas pleurer. Partir d'ici le plus vite possible. Il sentit des petites mains chaudes lui prendre son encrier.

\- Miss Shields, quelqu'un vous a-t-il autorisée à vous lever ? Miss Shields, je vous parle.

Erin ne répondit pas, elle semblait folle de rage. Elle plia le télescope d'Ispahan et le fourra dans le sac du garçon qu'elle avait déjà rempli du reste de ses affaires. Elle le jeta sur son dos, saisit le bras du jeune garçon, traversa la terrasse en trébuchant sur les autres élèves et attrapa son propre cartable.

\- Miss Shields, ne vous avisez pas de quitter cette Tour.

Erin fit volte face vers le professeur, faisant tournoyer son sac par la force centrifuge. Le cartable heurta le télescope de Lily, qui n'eut pas le temps de le retenir. Déjà, il faisait chuter son voisin. Dans un silence pesant, seul le bruit des lentilles brisées et des télescopes s'écrasant sur le sol retentit pendant dix longues secondes, les plus longues de leurs jeunes vies. Seuls les télescopes des élèves de Poufsouffle, installés au second rang, furent épargnés.

\- Très bien Miss Shields. Par solidarité pour votre camarade et aussi en réponse à cette sortie théâtrale, je suis certaine que vous vous ferez une joie d'accompagner Monsieur Rosier dans la rédaction d'un deuxième devoir de cinquante centimètres sur la technologie des lentilles de télescopes magiques et dans sa retenue de samedi matin. Miss Pucey, je crains que Miss Shields ne vienne de faire perdre à votre Maison les points que vous avez durement gagnés et même un peu plus. Ce sera vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor.

Le Professeur Herschel se retourna vers la classe et reprit ses explications comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Erin traîna Ispahan dans les escaliers, les dévalant à toute allure. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'après avoir atteint le couloir du quatrième étage. Elle posa son chargement au sol, se tourna et prit le jeune garçon dans ses bras.

\- Ils n'ont pas le droit. Ils n'ont pas le droit de te traiter comme ça. Ils ne valent pas mieux que toi. On ne peut pas traiter un être humain comme ils l'ont fait. Et même n'importe quel être vivant.

Ces mots brisèrent la carapace d'Ispahan, qui fondit en larmes sur l'épaule de la petite Gryffondor qui venait d'affronter les peurs du garçon pour le sauver. Jamais on ne l'avait défendu comme elle l'avait fait ce soir. Entre deux sanglots, il chuchota le mot qui scella leur amitié pour de bon.

\- Merci.

* * *

 _Piouuuuf, en nous relisant Sushi, je nous trouve vachement méchantes… Héhéhéhé !_

Les pauvres kikis… On les aime bien quand même. Nous aussi on pleure pour eux vous savez _(oui, des larmes de Basilic même !_ ça pleure un basilic ? _Euuuuh… Demande à Potter hein ! Moi je connais que les nouveaux bonbons Basilics de Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. Parait que ça te fait pousser des crocs monstrueux et que tu deviens tout vert..._ ).

Sinon :

Oyé, oyé, braves gens ! L'annonce qui va suivre est de la plus haute importance !

Nous avons le plaisir de vous faire savoir que lorsque La Voie Oubliée atteindra le total de **10 followers (en comptant HPF (HisalysRose) et FF)** , oui, mesdames et messieurs, 10 followers _(oui parce qu'il faut qu'on ait le temps de la terminer cette surprise !)_ , nous publierons un **OS parallèle**. D'autres offres de ce genre apparaîtront au fur et à mesure, pour certains nombres de followers ou de reviews (si vous nous aimez assez pour ça bien sûr) ;)

Alors n'hésitez plus, cliquez _et commentez aussi-hein-surtout-quand-même_ ;) Et ramenez vos amis !

A très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !


	5. III De retenues en déconvenues

Coucou les petits Schtroumpfs en guimauve _(attendez-moi pour les manger hein !)_ !

Nous avons le plaisir de vous présenter le prochain chapitre de LVO : De retenues en déconvenues.

Comme d'habitude, on espère que ça vous plaira _(vu qu'on écrit trop génialement bien, ce chapitre ne peut être que parfait de toute façon mon Sushi à la crème anglaise)_ :D

Si vous n'avez pas eu l'occasion de le faire, n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un œil à l'OS bonus à propos de la sœur d'Ispahan. Vous y découvrirez la cause de son acharnement sur le pauvre petit _(koeur koeur love love P.)_ :'(

Bonne lecture :D

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Le monde de Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas._

 **Littlesis8** : Merciiiiiiiiii pour tes reviews (sur le dernier chapitre et sur le bonus). Ça nous touche beaucoup que tu prennes le temps de nous lire malgré ton emploi du temps surchargé ;) Tu devrais découvrir l'origine de la mauvaise humeur de Daralis dans ce chapitre ! Pour les emojis etc, n'hésite pas à nous proposer un petit dictionnaire d'équivalence "avis/emoji" :P nous serons ravies de l'utiliser pour communiquer avec toi également ! Des bisous ! _Des emojis bonboooooooons ! Non ? *Jesors*_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :** **De retenues en déconvenues**

* * *

 _Jeudi 5 septembre 2019_

 _Cabane de Hagrid_

La petite Serpentarde était arrivée seule ce matin-là, Erin lui en voulant toujours pour ce qu'elle avait dit la veille à propose de Lily et Hugo. Eric et Ispahan avaient mangé chez les Serdaigles, ne souhaitant pas se mêler à une dispute qui ne les concernait pas directement.

Ils finiront bien par comprendre que j'ai raison, se dit-elle pour se remonter le moral alors qu'elle arrivait à la cabane du Garde-Chasse.

Daralis frappa à la porte de la maison en bois. Un grincement se fit entendre puis des pas, faisant trembler le sol. Le battant s'ouvrit sur le demi-géant hirsute.

\- Ah, voilà la dernière ! Bonjour, entre, l'invita Hagrid.

La jeune fille avança dans l'entrée de la bâtisse. Un grand chien gris au poil rude et à la silhouette élancée vint la saluer en lui soulevant le coude de son long nez, réclamant un peu d'attention. Daralis était trop tendue pour répondre à cette demande.

Quand sa vue se fut accommodée au faible éclairage de la pièce, elle vit ses trois camarades de classe assis à une table sur laquelle étaient disposées cinq tasses, une théière et une assiette remplie d'une montagne de biscuits. Erin regardait fixement ses pieds, comme s'ils la fascinaient soudainement. Les garçons sourirent poliment à Daralis. Ils donnaient l'air de s'être interrompus en pleine conversation.

Hagrid ferma la porte derrière la petite blonde.

\- Va t'coucher Morglas, tu vois bien que tu l'embêtes, marmonna le demi-géant. Tu peux t'asseoir avec les autres, indiqua-t-il à Daralis. Je vais vous expliquer c'qu'on va faire.

Daralis, qui n'avait rien à se reprocher, redressa le menton et s'installa sur la chaise la plus éloignée d'Erin. Hagrid s'assit à côté d'elle, les pieds de son siège se ployant sensiblement sous son poids, menaçant de se briser. Il saisit la théière et remplit les tasses.

\- Hésitez pas à prendre un gâteau. J'les ai faits moi-même.

Les enfants tendirent tous la main vers l'assiette quand Hagrid la leur fit passer. Ispahan s'empressa d'en goûter un. Son visage en dit long sur la qualité de la pâtisserie. Il la reposa sur le bord de sa soucoupe et Daralis put voir que, malgré le vigoureux coup de dents infligé par le jeune Rosier, le cookie était toujours intact. Elle échangea un regard avec Eric et d'un commun accord, ils se mirent à tremper leurs biscuits dans le thé, à la fois pour les ramollir et pour se donner une contenance.

Erin, qui avait visiblement perdu tout appétit, posa le sien sur ses genoux, attirant Morglas qui se faufila discrètement jusqu'à elle et renifla l'offrande. Il la prit du bout des dents et l'emporta dans son panier. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, il décida que cet aliment n'était pas aussi comestible qu'il lui avait paru de prime abord et il l'enfouit sous son coussin.

Hagrid, qui venait de finir d'agrémenter son breuvage de lait et de sucre, n'avait heureusement rien suivi. Il se mit à touiller vigoureusement le mélange, le bruit de sa cuillère contre la tasse brisant le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

\- Humpf, alors, la rentrée s'est bien passée ? demanda Hagrid.

Il ne reçut en réponse qu'un "Oui" d'Ispahan et Eric, un grognement de Daralis et un haussement d'épaules de la part d'Erin. Il n'insista pas.

\- Très bien, très bien… Bon. On va rentrer directement dans l'vif du sujet. Vous s'rez avec moi tous les jeudis matins cette année. Chaque mois, on aura une thématique différente. J'vous montrerai les animaux, j'vous apprendrai tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur eux, leur mode de vie, c'qu'ils mangent, comment les approcher. A la fin d'chaque séquence, vous aurez un devoir à m'rendre ou un exposé pour aller un peu plus loin. L'occasion d'aller en apprendre plus à la bibliothèque. Hum… Ah oui ! On débordera probablement du programme, vous m'suivrez un peu dans c'que j'fais dans la matinée. On y va ?

Les enfants reposèrent leurs biscuits sur la table, soulagés de ne pas avoir à faire semblant de les manger plus longtemps.

\- Par quoi va-t-on commencer aujourd'hui ? demanda Eric, curieux de savoir s'il avait déjà tout lu sur le sujet.

\- Les licornes, répondit Hagrid en ouvrant la porte de la cabane, par laquelle s'engouffra Morglas.

Eric hocha la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Un an auparavant, il était persuadé que ces animaux n'existaient pas, et voilà qu'il allait en voir, pour de vrai ! Il se tourna vers ses camarades. Ispahan semblait tout aussi excité par cette perspective. Daralis arborait toujours le même air blasé. Ces réactions ne l'étonnèrent pas.

En revanche, il s'était attendu à un cri de joie d'Erin à l'annonce du demi-géant. La jeune fille, d'habitude si enjouée et enthousiaste, ne semblait pas dans son assiette depuis l'altercation avec Pucey, Goldsmith et MacAdam la veille. Et il lui semblait qu'il ne l'avait pas vue prendre son petit déjeuner. Eric était sincèrement inquiet pour la jeune fille mais ne savait pas par quel bout s'y prendre pour ne pas la blesser ou provoquer chez elle un accès de colère. Erin était profondément gentille mais avant tout très fière. Ce n'était pas une Gryffondor pour rien…

Les quatre élèves sortirent de la cabane à la suite d'Hagrid, qui leur annonça qu'il leur expliquerait tout en arrivant. En arrivant où, il ne le précisa pas, mais le "Surtout, restez groupés" ne les rassura pas particulièrement.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Forêt Interdite, Eric ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de peur. Etait-il le seul à se rappeler de l'interdiction du Directeur ? Il ralentit légèrement le pas, se laissant distancer par Hagrid et son chien. Erin passa à côté de lui et le bouscula au passage. Elle était toujours en colère. Contre Daralis pour avoir critiqué ses amis. Contre lui pour ne pas les avoir défendus. Seul Ispahan semblait avoir été épargné alors qu'il était resté avec lui depuis l'incident de la veille. Eric était gêné. Il n'aimait pas être lié, de près ou de loin, à une dispute. Encore moins lorsqu'ils auraient dû faire front uni. S'ils se déchiraient entre eux, les autres n'en feraient qu'une bouchée. Il fallait que les deux filles se réconcilient.

Eric attendit qu'Ispahan arrive à sa hauteur avant d'avancer. Il jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier que la petite Serpentarde était toujours loin derrière, en train de ruminer de sombres pensées.

\- Il faut qu'on découvre ce qui ne va pas avec Daralis, lui murmura-t-il, pour qu'Erin et elle puissent s'excuser toutes les deux. Elles sont trop atteintes dans leur fierté pour vouloir faire le premier pas.

\- Nous ? le regarda Ispahan, surpris. Fronçant les sourcils, il continua, Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de nous mêler de ça…

\- Mais il FAUT qu'on fasse quelque chose ! cria presque le Serdaigle avant de se rappeler qu'il devait être discret. Il vérifia devant et derrière histoire d'être sûr que les deux filles n'avaient rien entendu et poursuivit : Tu ne comprends pas ! Rien de bon ne va sortir de ça, on…

Il ne put aller plus loin dans son argumentation, interrompu par la voix grave d'Hagrid qui leur intima le silence. Ils se rassemblèrent tous à l'orée d'une grande clairière, les filles de chaque côté des garçons et Morglas aboyant joyeusement en direction du vide.

Ispahan se raidit.

\- Bah quoi ? lança Erin grognon. Elles sont pas là les licornes non ?

\- Bien vu l'aveugle, persifla Daralis.

Cela eut au moins le mérite de faire taire la Gryffondor qui se renfrogna.

\- Silence ou ils vont s'en aller.

Daralis faillit lever les yeux au ciel. Ça y était. Même le Gardien des Clés de Poudlard était devenu fou.

\- N'vous inquiétez pas les enfants. Soyez heureux de n'pas les voir. Ils vous apparaîtront bien assez tôt, n'soyez pas pressés… chuchota-t-il presque d'un ton doux, en réponse à l'attaque venimeuse de la Serpentarde.

Hagrid s'approcha du centre de la clairière et tendit la main, touchant quelque chose d'invisible, rayonnant de bonheur.

\- On en a traversé des choses, hein mon p'tit Tenebrus ? Mais regarde, ça valait l'coup non ? D'pouvoir voir cette nouvelle génération… Et toi aussi, tu continues dans la droite lignée de ton défunt père, sourit-il en se tournant vers la gauche.

Daralis se demandait ce que ce vieux demi-géant pouvait bien fabriquer, à parler tout seul au milieu de la forêt, lorsqu'Ispahan s'avança lui aussi. Arrivé non loin d'Hagrid, il tendit la main devant lui.

\- Attention p'tit, c'est pas des animaux de compagnie. Ils sont… Oh, souffla-t-il.

Sous ses yeux ébahis, le Sombral posa son nez contre la paume de l'enfant, exhalant un doux air chaud sur ses doigts.

\- Toi aussi tu peux les voir, hein p'tit gars ?

Ispahan acquiesça silencieusement, admirant les fines courbes qui arrondissaient le ventre de l'animal fantastique lui faisant face. Le silence régnait autour d'eux, les autres Sombrals respectant une certaine distance avec les bipèdes. Perdu dans le regard plein d'intelligence de l'animal, il lui sembla signer un accord tacite dont il ignorait la teneur.

\- C'est prévu pour quand ? murmura-t-il, à peine assez fort pour que leur professeur l'entende.

\- Janvier. Mais elle viendra sûrement passer l'hiver au chaud dans les écuries du château, indiqua Hagrid avec un demi-sourire. Cet enfant semblait posséder, lui aussi, cet amour des animaux qui l'étreignait depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Les trois autres Cracmols regardaient la scène, inconscients de ce qui se jouait juste sous leurs yeux.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce truc à la fin ? râla Erin, brisant sans le savoir la bulle que venaient de créer Ispahan et le Sombral.

Le petit Poufsouffle regarda partir la future mère, trottinant pour rejoindre son troupeau, un petit pincement au cœur. Lui aussi aurait voulu qu'on veille sur lui comme elle promettait de le faire pour son petit.

\- On se reverra pas vrai ? murmura-t-il, un sourire teinté d'amertume apparaissant sur ses lèvres, tandis que le vent portait sa supplique jusqu'aux oreilles du cheval ailé. Un pépiement lui parvint, si ténu qu'il se demanda s'il ne venait pas de l'imaginer.

\- Des Sombrals, répondit-il simplement à Erin en se retournant. Il n'avait pas envie de parler pour le moment. Ni de partager ce qu'il venait de ressentir.

Comme s'il l'avait compris, le demi-géant repartit d'une démarche pesante vers le cœur de la Forêt Interdite.

\- Allez, allez, ne traînons pas, il nous reste encore un bout de ch'min avant de pouvoir espérer voir une licorne.

Daralis grommela. Comme si c'était de leur faute s'ils venaient de perdre un bon quart d'heure à admirer le vent dans une clairière.

Les enfants ne tardèrent pourtant pas à lui emboîter le pas, ne voulant pas se laisser distancer alors que les bois se paraient d'ombres effrayantes. Le silence était écrasant. Ils ne parlaient pas. Eric réfléchissait et essayait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ispahan semblait rêveur et les deux filles paraissaient plus renfrognées que jamais. Même les animaux avaient cessé toute activité aux alentours. Seul Morglas, courant de l'un à l'autre, brisait cette atmosphère lugubre.

Ils s'enfonçaient toujours plus dans la forêt, le bruit de leurs pas étouffé par une épaisse couche de feuilles mortes en décomposition. Le jour filtrait à peine à travers les feuillages denses, donnant l'impression que la nuit approchait. Erin commença à frissonner, pas rassurée. Elle croisa les bras et enfonça sa tête dans ses épaules pour tenter de réfréner ses tremblements, tentant de se convaincre qu'elle ne risquait rien. Rien du tout. Après tout, Morglas était là et il suffisait qu'elle se cache derrière Hagrid pour être protégée de tous les dangers. Non, vraiment, il n'y avait aucun…

\- Aaaah ! hurla-t-elle dans un sursaut.

Elle buta sur Daralis et resta serrée contre elle un instant, lui tenant le bras, rassérénée par ce contact chaud. Elle se reprit en se rendant compte qu'elle n'était pas menacée et qu'une proximité physique prolongée avec la blonde acerbe était probablement plus dangereux que n'importe quelle créature magique vivant dans la Forêt Interdite. Daralis ne l'avait pas repoussée et semblait ne pas trop savoir quelle émotion exprimer.

Elle décida finalement de se remettre en route en murmurant "Ce n'était qu'un hibou" sur un ton qu'elle voulut abrupt. Mais Erin sentit une pointe d'inquiétude chez la jeune fille. Ispahan rejoignit la petite brune et après s'être assuré que tout allait bien, ils suivirent les autres.

Hagrid n'avait pas entendu le cri d'Erin. Il se trouvait quelques mètres devant, accroupi. Il était absorbé par l'analyse d'une empreinte. Il se redressa alors que les quatre enfants se rassemblaient autour de lui.

\- R'gardez ça, un sabot de licorne. Les bords de la trace sont très nets, elle doit être toute fraîche. On devrait pas tarder à en trouver une.

Après quelques pas, ils trouvèrent un crin argenté arraché par une branche d'arbuste.

\- Restez calmes, ne faites pas de geste brusque et suivez-moi tranquillement. J'crois que j'l'aperçois dans la clairière juste là-bas.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, les enfants obéirent. S'approchant doucement pour ne pas faire de bruits, ils la virent enfin. La vision féérique qui s'offrit à eux leur coupa le souffle.

D'une blancheur éclatante, elle semblait illuminer la clairière, contrastant avec l'obscur sous-bois dans lequel ils se cachaient. Au milieu de son front, une longue corne spiralée veinée de noir attirait tous les regards. La licorne huma l'air délicatement et releva la tête dans leur direction, sa crinière ondulant au gré des courants frais qui traversaient la forêt. Elle dut considérer que les intrus n'étaient pas dangereux car elle se remit à brouter tranquillement, les oreilles en mouvement. Eric attrapa la main d'Ispahan et la serra.

La licorne paraissait auréolée d'une douceur et d'une pureté sans égales, dignes des plus grandes reines de ce monde. Le moindre de ses gestes était empreint de grâce, la nimbant d'une perfection éblouissante. Le soleil avait réussi à percer le monstrueux feuillage pour venir se poser sur la pointe de la corne, la faisant briller de mille feux.

Une larme roula silencieusement sur la joue d'Eric. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir un jour voir un animal d'une si grande noblesse. Il ressentit le besoin de s'agenouiller, de prêter allégeance à cet être appartenant à un autre univers et qui leur faisait don de sa présence.

La voix du garde-chasse brisa quelque peu la magie du moment.

\- Les licornes sont des animaux très rares. Peu peuvent se targuer d'en avoir vu une en dehors de cette forêt. Elles ont souvent été chassées par le passé pour leur sang, leurs crins et leur corne. Savez-vous pourquoi ?

\- Le sang des licornes peut permettre à un être de survivre, murmura Ispahan, un air de profond dégoût sur le visage.

Hagrid hocha gravement la tête.

\- Survivre oui… Mais à quel prix… Le dernier à avoir tué une licorne et à en avoir bu le sang est Voldemort, le terrible mage noir. Mais j'suppose qu'vous savez tous de qui j'parle !

Eric n'osa pas se manifester. Il ignorait qui pouvait être cette personne, mais ne douta pas de l'horreur qu'elle représentait. Qui, sinon un être abject et sans morale pouvait tuer un être aussi magnifique et pacifique ?

Hagrid reprit :

\- Les crins sont souvent récupérés pour la confection de baguettes magiques. Maint'nant son marché est très contrôlé et seules les licornes peuvent choisir quand en donner. Leur corne enfin, est très utilisée pour réaliser de puissantes potions, voire même des poisons. Si on la leur enlève, elle ne r'poussera jamais.

Son ton lugubre saisit les quatre enfants qui frissonnèrent.

\- R'gardez-la encore un peu, notez tous les détails qui vous paraissent utiles et les questions qu'vous vous posez et partons. N'la dérangeons pas plus que nécessaire.

Eric hocha la tête et s'empressa de noter consciencieusement tout ce qu'il voyait.

* * *

 _Vendredi 6 septembre 2019_

\- Pfff, j'arrive pas à croire qu'on est en train de rater la présentation des clubs… C'était la seule partie de la semaine qui promettait d'être géniale ! râla Hugo pour la forme alors qu'il rejoignait le bureau du Concierge en compagnie d'Erin.

\- C'est de ta faute de toute façon, si t'avais passé moins de temps à baver devant la nourriture aux cuisines, on aurait pu revenir sans croiser Peeves ! rétorqua-t-elle, acide. Personne n'avait réussit à extorquer un sourire à la petite Gryffondor depuis la veille. Pas même Lily qui avait fini par abandonner et laisser son cousin s'en occuper.

L'apparition du Concierge dans le couloir épargna à Hugo la peine de lui répondre.

\- Entrez. Dépêchez-vous, vous êtes presque en retard, dit-il en ne regardant que le petit roux.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules d'un geste désinvolte et passa le seuil sans un regard pour le Concierge.

Erin lui sourit d'un petit air timide et Antoine Wiertz le lui renvoya, bien plus assuré. Elle détailla rapidement le bureau, notant un vieux siège dans un coin de la pièce et un certain nombre de dossiers éparpillés un peu partout.

Lorsque le Concierge se retourna pour parler aux deux enfants, son visage s'était à nouveau fermé.

\- Bien. Ce que vous avez à faire est très simple et ne nécessite aucune magie. Baguette ! ordonna-t-il en tendant la main en direction d'Hugo. Celui-ci la lui tendit sans un mot.

Il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et y déposa la baguette avant de le refermer à clé.

\- Vous voyez les dossiers là ? continua-t-il en faisant un vague geste qui englobait toute la pièce, ce sont les dossiers des élèves qui ne sont plus à Poudlard. Je veux que vous les triiez tous par date de sortie, ordre alphabétique et enfin que vous enleviez toutes les agrafes que vous trouverez pour les remplacer par les trombones qui sont là, sur le meuble.

Erin et Hugo froncèrent les sourcils de concert, ne comprenant pas la dernière partie de la consigne. Antoine Wiertz dut le sentir, car soupirant lourdement, il prit le premier dossier de la pile et l'ouvrit.

\- Ça, c'est une agrafe, leur montra-t-il, et vous devez les échanger avec ça, dit-il en s'avançant vers le haut du meuble et en ouvrant un bocal, compris ?

Les deux enfants acquiescèrent studieusement.

\- Je vais revenir dans deux heures voir comment vous aurez avancé. Ne faites rien d'idiot ou Peeves m'en avertira. Soyez-en sûrs !

Et il partit sur ces menaces, les laissant admirer tout le travail qu'ils allaient devoir abattre pour pouvoir être libérés le plus rapidement possible.

\- Bon, autant s'y mettre tout de suite ! s'exclama joyeusement Hugo en retroussant ses manches.

Erin poussa un long soupir mais le suivit docilement. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être ici. Elle prit un dossier au hasard et l'ouvrit. _Addams. 2016_.

\- Ok, dit-elle à Hugo, alors on n'a qu'à mettre les années les plus anciennes sur le meuble du côté du mur rose et les plus récentes à l'opposé, près de la porte ? On en profite pour enlever les _girafes_ et mettre des _bontronnes_ à la place et ensuite on fera un deuxième tri par colonne pour l'ordre alphabétique. Ça te va ?

Le petit garçon hocha la tête et alla poser son dossier vers l'entrée en disant :

\- Celui-là date de 2018, on n'aura pas plus récent !

Erin déposa le sien à côté en prenant soin de laisser un espace vide s'ils trouvaient des 2017.

Ils travaillèrent silencieusement pendant un bon quart d'heure, jusqu'à ce qu'Hugo s'exclame en souriant.

\- Tiens, regarde qui je viens de trouver !

Et il lui tendit un dossier d'un beau vert sombre. Erin le prit, curieuse et put lire _Pucey. 2018._ Ce devait être le grand frère de Wynter, la pimbêche de son année.

\- Hey, si ça se trouve on pourra trouver un truc pour l'humilier… sourit-elle en le feuilletant rapidement. Nom d'une gargouille ! T'as vu tout ça ? demanda-t-elle en tendant un papier à Hugo.

\- Il a été que "soupçonné" car jamais pris sur le fait… Si c'est vraiment lui, alors ce mec est un sacré monstre.

\- Ouais… C'est bien un sale troll de Pucey. Famille de dégénérés ! cracha Erin avec colère.

Hugo hésita un instant avant de tourner le dos à la Cracmolle.

\- Et ça te dérange pas de pas pouvoir pratiquer ?

\- Pratiquer quoi ? demanda Erin, perdue, en levant les yeux du dossier.

\- Bah la magie ! Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais bien pratiquer d'autre ?

\- Euuuh, le r…

\- Nan, laisse tomber je veux pas savoir ! s'écria le garçon, de peur qu'elle se lance dans une de ses diatribes qui pouvaient durer des heures.

\- Ça me manque tous les jours… Et c'est encore pire depuis que je suis arrivée ici, à Poudlard, chuchota la petite fille.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je vous vois tous en faire, en parler à chaque instant, même si vous ne vous en rendez pas compte. La magie est partout à Poudlard. Et même si c'est grisant de la voir, parfois j'ai aussi l'impression que l'on me griffe le coeur dès je vois une baguette. J'aurais tant voulu être normale…

\- Normale ?

\- Comme tout le monde quoi, s'impatienta Erin, pouvoir avoir une baguette !

\- Tu préfèrerais ressembler à Pucey qu'à Kestrel alors ?

Erin prit le temps de la réflexion et Hugo se tourna à nouveau vers elle.

\- Tu sais, c'est pas parce que t'es une Cracmolle que t'es pas normale ! Et crois-moi quand je te dis qu'être normal c'est pourri !

\- Tu vas me dire que toi tu as une vie pourrie ?

\- Ah mais moi je suis tout sauf normal ! s'exclama Hugo. Moi je suis le diable réincarné, j'ai dédié mon existence aux blagues et farces en tout genre !

Le petit Weasley esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il vit les yeux de sa comparse pétiller.

\- Tu sais que mes parents font partie des sorciers croyants ? Comme si c'était pas suffisant que je sois Cracmolle, il faut aussi que je sois catho !

\- Catho… C'est quoi ça ?

\- Tu sais, Dieu, Marie, Joseph, Jésus, le Saint-Esprit…

Voyant l'air totalement perdu d'Hugo elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

\- Ok tu sais quoi ? Je suis trop nulle pour t'expliquer ça, je t'offrirai la Bible pour ton anniversaire !

Le Gryffondor la regarda, inquiet. Il n'était pas sûr d'être ravi de cette annonce. Il préféra changer de sujet pour ne pas s'appesantir dessus.

\- J'ai tellement hâte d'être en troisième année pour commencer à apprendre le Sortilège du Patronus !

\- Patronus ? C'est quoi ça ?

\- Tu connais pas ? C'est ce que mon oncle a utilisé pour se défendre contre les Détraqueurs quand il était à l'école… C'est une représentation de toi, de tes sentiments, de tes émotions et du souvenir que tu utilises pour le créer…

\- Ça a l'air compliqué…

\- Et ça l'est ! Il parait qu'il y a des sorciers qui n'arriveront jamais à en produire un corporel de toute leur vie !

\- Corporel ?

\- Oui qui prendra la forme d'un animal quoi. J'ai pas le droit d'échouer à ce sort !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Dans ma famille ils l'ont tous réussi. Tu sais, je ne vais pas me plaindre d'eux hein, mais quand tu es le dernier d'une tripotée de cousins et de cousines tous plus fantastiques les uns que les autres, bah c'est pas si facile que ça de se démarquer.

\- Ouais je vois ce que tu veux dire, répondit Erin, songeuse… Et tu penses qu'il prendra quoi comme forme ton Patronus ?

\- Un lion bien sûr ! Pour représenter le courage dont je sais faire preuve et vu que c'est le roi de la savane, ça me correspond parfaitement !

\- Et ça va parfaitement avec ton ego surdimensionné aussi, ne put-elle s'empêcher de ricaner.

\- Vas-y moque-toi, cela ne m'atteint pas...

Erin réfléchit un instant, posant son doigt contre sa bouche.

\- Moi j'aurais aimé avoir un hippogriffe ! Comme ça, même mon Patronus serait magique ! s'écria-t-elle en souriant.

Hugo convint facilement qu'en effet, un hippogriffe c'était plutôt classe. Il se remit à trier les différents dossiers en silence et au bout de quelques minutes, il se tourna à nouveau vers Erin.

\- Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas vraiment mais… Il se passe quoi avec Daralis ?

\- Rien du tout pourquoi ? mentit Erin, le regard fuyant.

\- Désolé, mais tu es une super mauvaise menteuse… Si tu veux James pourra te donner des cours pour t'améliorer ! Alors ?

La Gryffondor soupira, vaincue.

\- Elle dit que lorsque toi et Lily nous avez défendus contre les trois filles, ça nous a faits passer pour des faibles devant le reste de l'école. Et que maintenant ils vont en profiter car ils pensent qu'on ne peut pas se débrouiller tout seul. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Je savais qu'elle vous appréciait pas trop, mais de là à dire un truc pareil… Vous êtes mes amis, elle avait pas le droit de me faire ça !

\- Tu sais, dit Hugo doucement, j'y avais pas réfléchi sous cet angle, mais elle a pas tout à fait tort… En voulant vous aider, on a peut-être fait qu'empirer les choses….

\- Mais… Tu peux pas être de son côté ! s'écria Erin scandalisée. Tu ne comprends vraiment rien toi non plus !

Le bruit de la lourde porte du bureau qui s'ouvrit épargna à Hugo la lourde peine de répondre.

\- Bien bien… Je vois que vous avez fini de trier, marmonna le Concierge en vérifiant les différentes piles que les deux enfants avaient construites au fur et à mesure. Bon, ça ira pour cette fois. Weasley tu peux partir. Erin, j'aurais deux mots à te dire, peux-tu rester encore un peu ?

La petite fille hocha la tête, tandis que Hugo se faufilait vers la sortie sans un regard en arrière. Elle regarda Antoine Wiertz farfouiller dans un petit placard, le cerveau fonctionnant à toute vitesse. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ?

Le Concierge se retourna pour lui poser une question, mais s'interrompit quand il vit son air inquiet.

\- Oh ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te manger, sourit-il, en fait je pensais plus à te proposer de partager une petite tasse de thé avant que tu ne rejoignes tes amis… Cela te plairait-il ?

Erin opina, soulagée. Oui, ça elle pouvait ! Antoine Wiertz se tourna à nouveau, grommelant dans sa barbe tout en continuant de chercher quelque chose. Il finit par brandir un petit sachet et proposa :

\- Thé vert ?

La Gryffondor acquiesça timidement.

\- Parfait, je n'avais que celui-là de toute façon, sourit-il, pourquoi ne t'assiérais-tu pas ici ? lui proposa-t-il en désignant le vieux siège adossé au mur de granite rose. Lui-même s'installa dans son fauteuil, face à elle.

\- Alors, raconte-moi un peu, comment s'est passée ta première semaine ? lui demanda-t-il gentiment.

* * *

 _Chère Margaret,_

 _Ma première semaine dans la Maison de Serpentard vient de prendre fin et j'en profite pour t'écrire afin de tout te raconter. Tu dois te souvenir que j'étais très enthousiaste à l'idée de cette rentrée quand tu es venue pour mon anniversaire et encore plus lorsqu'on s'est vues à l'occasion du tien à Salem. Ah, cette lettre ! Je l'avais tant attendue, tellement persuadée que jamais je n'irais à Poudlard._

 _Figure-toi que j'ai vite déchanté. Dès le trajet du premier jour. Warley ne m'a pas laissée monter dans son compartiment dans le train. Il m'a dit que c'était parce que c'était un peu la honte de traîner avec sa petite sœur. "Je suis tellement content que tu viennes à Poudlard avec moi l'année prochaine !"... Tu parles. Je me suis fait avoir comme une débutante. Il a fait la tête sur tout le chemin de la maison à la gare et a fait en sorte de ne jamais se trouver à moins de trois mètres de moi sur le quai._

 _Enfin, j'ai trouvé un compartiment dans lequel m'asseoir. Il y avait trois élèves plus vieux. Ils m'ont dit bonjour et ont repris leur conversation comme si je n'étais pas là. Cela dit, tu me connais, entre le coup de Warley et les larmes de Seabert quand il m'a dit au revoir, je n'étais pas de la meilleure humeur. J'étais triste et énervée, il ne valait mieux pas me chercher. Au bout de quelques heures, une Préfète-en-Chef est venue me chercher, on est passées prendre deux autres élèves de mon âge et on s'est installés dans le compartiment d'un troisième nouveau._

 _C'était les autres Cracmols ! Les deux garçons, Eric et Ispahan, m'ont paru assez sympas. La fille, Erin, était complètement surexcitée. Je n'avais pas la patience de subir autant d'agitation mais elle a eu le mérite de me rendre le sourire._

 _Ça n'aura pas duré très longtemps. Cette gourde nous a complètement ridiculisés. Elle s'est servie d'élèves de sa Maison pour jouer les gardes du corps et maintenant je suis sûre que tout le monde nous prend pour des lâches incapables. Ils se sont mis à nous appeler "les quatre molles" pour tout te dire… Bref, elle m'a vraiment énervée. En même temps, je sais qu'elle ne l'a pas fait exprès et que ça partait d'un bon sentiment. Elle a l'air d'être trop gentille pour penser à mal. Pour penser tout court par moment._

 _A part ça, ça ne se passe pas très bien à Serpentard. Personne ne me parle. Ils me jettent tous des regards en coin comme si j'allais leur exploser à la tête. Je fais comme si de rien n'était mais ce n'est pas facile. L'autre jour, des élèves de ma classe s'entraînaient au sortilège de Lévitation dans la Salle Commune pendant que je lisais tranquillement un livre pour pouvoir faire mon devoir de Potions. L'un d'entre eux, Charles Bannerman, s'est mis à faire léviter mon bouquin. J'ai attendu patiemment qu'il se décide à arrêter mais il a continué. Ils rigolaient tous mais je ne voulais pas céder._

 _Warley me regardait depuis son fauteuil. Il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Il riait avec les autres. Il avait l'air de se forcer mais quand même, tu imagines ! Il n'a pas réagi ! Quelle mauviette, il n'est pas à Serpentard pour rien. Il ne pense qu'à lui. Heureusement après une longue minute de honte, je crois que quelqu'un a dû lancer un contre-sort parce que mon livre est retombé par terre à côté de moi et ils ont tous regardé autour d'eux, étonnés. Il me semble avoir aperçu un blond et un brun disparaître dans l'escalier du dortoir des garçons de troisième année._

 _Je pense que le blond doit être le fils Malefoy mais tous les autres de leur année sont bruns alors… C'est probablement Albus Potter, ils sont toujours collés l'un à l'autre. J'en peux plus de ces Potter. C'est une maladie chez eux de défendre les opprimés ? Au moins, cet exemplaire-là a des symptômes discrets, il ne les étale pas devant tout le monde comme sa sœur Lily. Elle m'agace celle-là. C'est à cause d'elle qu'Erin a tout fait foiré. Je te jure, Margaret, cette sauveuse autoproclamée n'a pas intérêt à en rajouter, sinon elle risque de très vite le regretter._

 _En parlant de regretter, Warley va le sentir passer aussi. Je suis allée lui parler quand je l'ai vu tout seul dans la Salle Commune mercredi matin, histoire qu'il s'explique un peu concernant son comportement envers moi depuis la rentrée. Je l'ai coincé et il n'a pas eu le choix. Il m'a servi un refrain tout ce qu'il y a de plus prévisible. "Je t'adore, Daralis, tu es ma petite sœur préférée. Mais tu comprends, j'ai mes relations à Poudlard, je peux pas tout envoyer en l'air pour toi. Je dois penser à mon avenir" et blablabla. Génial… Une sœur Cracmolle, à Serpentard, bonjour le cadeau, hein ! J'aurais dû m'en douter. Je ne vaux rien à côté des Zabini et autres Flint. Je ne lui apporterai ni fortune ni avancement._

 _Pfff… Tout cela me met dans une humeur massacrante. Et maintenant, les autres Cracmols n'osent plus m'adresser la parole, de peur que je ne leur saute dessus. J'espère qu'on va se réconcilier, ce sont les seuls amis que je pourrai avoir dans cette école. Mais j'y peux rien, moi, s'ils ont décidé de ne pas m'approcher !_

 _Les seules choses qui m'ont un peu remonté le moral cette semaine ont été le cours de Vol et la présentation des clubs de cet après-midi. J'ai adoré voler ! C'était… wouah ! Je ne pensais pas que je pouvais le faire. Je n'ai qu'une hâte, passer les sélections l'année prochaine. Il me faudrait une chance démesurée pour être choisie mais bon, si je suis trop forte, ils n'auront pas le choix ! A Serpentard, on fait passer son intérêt avant tout, non ? Alors si je suis leur meilleure chance de victoire, ils me prendront._

 _Il faut vraiment que papa et maman m'offrent un balai. Je trouverai un moyen de m'entraîner pendant les vacances. Probablement dans le parc du Manoir de mes grands-parents paternels, ils ont largement la place. Je pense que je pourrai t'inviter l'été prochain, on pourra voler ensemble si tu veux !_

 _Sinon en cours, tout va bien. Les profs sont plutôt bons globalement. J'ai juste senti un peu d'animosité venant de celle d'Astronomie mais comme je connaissais tout par cœur grâce à Mamie qui est passionnée, elle n'a pas réussi à me coller._

 _Ah, et j'ai failli oublier Grouf ! Tu te rappelles de lui ? C'est le boursouflet que j'ai acheté le jour de mon anniversaire Cette petite boule verte est toujours aussi mignonne. Je peux l'emmener partout sans que personne ne le remarque, c'est très pratique. Je lui ai appris deux nouvelles acrobaties : maintenant, il sait faire un tour sur lui-même en rebondissant et sauter par-dessus ma plume quand je la pose à côté de lui._

 _Et toi, comment s'est passée ta rentrée ? Tu as trouvé un club de Bavboules auquel t'inscrire ?_

 _J'espère que tout va bien pour toi et que tes cours sont intéressants. J'ai hâte de recevoir de tes nouvelles._

 _A très bientôt !_

 _Daralis_

* * *

 _Samedi 7 septembre 2019_

 _Dortoir des élèves de première année, Poufsouffle_

Le réveil fut difficile pour Ispahan. Il avait veillé jusqu'à une heure tardive pour terminer le devoir supplémentaire donné par Caroline Herschel. Les lunes de Jupiter ne l'avait pas beaucoup inspiré et il avait eu du mal à se mettre au travail après le dîner du vendredi. Les cinq derniers centimètres de parchemin avaient été les plus coriaces. Il avait été forcé de broder à propos de celles qui avaient des noms à coucher dehors du genre S/2010 J 1.

Il se prépara en silence, essayant de ne pas réveiller ses camarades de dortoir. Il était six heures et il voulait prendre le temps d'aller au petit déjeuner avant sa retenue en la joyeuse compagnie d'Erin et du professeur d'Astronomie. Enfin, joyeuse ! C'était vite dit. Erin n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même depuis trois jours et le professeur Herschel terrorisait le jeune Rosier. Il espérait seulement que cette dernière lui parlerait le moins possible. L'ambiance promettait d'être lugubre.

Ispahan avait fini de s'habiller et il sortit du dortoir en se frottant les yeux. Il se rendit jusqu'à la Grande Salle à grand renfort de bâillements et étirements. Seuls cinq ou six élèves s'y trouvaient déjà. Ispahan balaya la pièce du regard, insistant sur la table des Gryffondor. Erin n'était pas encore arrivée et il ne connaissait aucune des personnes présentes. Le jeune garçon décida de s'installer seul à la table des Poufsouffle et dévora tout ce qui apparut sous son nez au moment où il s'assit.

Une semaine à Poudlard avait déjà eu un effet sensible sur Ispahan. Ses joues étaient moins creuses. Il semblait également moins pâle, grâce à ses promenades autour du Lac, durant lesquelles il espérait apercevoir le Calmar Géant. Il souriait plus souvent. En revanche, il était loin d'être sorti de sa réserve et sa confiance en lui était toujours au plus bas.

Il prit le temps de goûter toutes les pâtisseries qu'il savait préparées avec dévouement et sérieux par les Elfes de Maison de l'école. Hugo avait fini par leur raconter leur escapade dans les cuisines. Ispahan n'avait pas encore osé s'y rendre mais il était curieux de découvrir Dopkey et sa salopette orange.

Après avoir testé tous les aliments disponibles, Ispahan était repu. Il s'étonna de ne pas avoir été rejoint par Erin. Avait-elle oublié la retenue ? Il était sûr que non pourtant, ils en avaient parlé la veille à l'heure du dîner. Le jeune garçon n'avait entendu personne arriver dans la Grande Salle depuis qu'il avait lui-même pris place à sa table. Il se retourna pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas raté quelque chose. Pas d'Erin.

Ispahan se demanda combien de temps il lui restait. Il était six heures quarante cinq et ils devaient être à sept heures devant le bureau du professeur Herschel, à une distance non négligeable. Le garçon s'empressa d'attraper son sac sous la table et sortit en trombes de la Grande Salle. Il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et parvint essoufflé mais à temps à l'avant-dernier étage de la Tour d'Astronomie, où se trouvait l'antre du professeur. Quand il posa le pied sur la dernière marche, il vit Erin, assise contre le mur en face de la porte du bureau.

\- Salut Erin ! Tu vas bien ? Je ne t'ai pas vue au petit déjeuner, j'ai cru que tu avais oublié la retenue. Tu as mangé quelque chose ce matin ?

\- Salut Ispahan, une question à la fois ! ironisa Erin, qui n'avait pas l'air d'être dans son assiette. J'ai pas beaucoup dormi mais j'ai l'impression que toi non plus. Et j'avais pas très faim.

\- Mais tu n'as rien mangé hier soir non plus, tu vas finir par…

Ispahan n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée dans son dos. Erin sauta sur ses pieds et le jeune garçon se retourna vivement.

\- Ah, vous voilà. Je vois que vous êtes à l'heure. Vos devoirs, réclama le Professeur Herschel en tendant une main vers eux.

Le bras d'Erin jaillit et elle donna au professeur son devoir sur la technologie des lentilles de télescopes magiques, pendant qu'Ispahan se battait contre son sac à dos sous le regard exaspéré de cette femme froide. Il finit par l'ouvrir et attrapa vivement ses parchemins, qu'il lui confia.

\- Suivez-moi.

Elle se tourna et pénétra dans la pièce encore sombre, Erin et Ispahan sur les talons. Le professeur s'approcha de la cheminée, dans laquelle brûlait un feu timide, et y jeta les devoirs des deux enfants. Ils ne bronchèrent pas, appréhendant les réactions du professeur s'ils osaient ouvrir la bouche ou froncer les sourcils. Celle-ci s'assit derrière son bureau, n'invitant pas Erin et Ispahan à en faire de même. Elle agita sa baguette devant elle et deux chiffons apparurent devant les enfants, ainsi que deux flacons de Nettoie-tout magique de la mère Grattesec.

\- Prenez-en un de chaque. Vous voyez l'escalier derrière moi ? Il mène à la pièce au-dessus, où sont stockés mes télescopes et mes modèles de planètes. Vous n'imaginez pas ce que ça peut accumuler comme poussière. Je veux que tout soit propre pour le déjeuner. Ne cassez rien, précisa-t-elle en fixant Erin. Et je ne veux pas entendre le moindre bruit. Essayez d'être à la hauteur au moins une fois dans votre vie. Allez, au travail.

Elle secoua la main dans leur direction et se mit à lire la Gazette du matin. Erin et Ispahan se rendirent dans la remise du professeur. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à un tel capharnaüm. Des dizaines de modèles de constellations et de planètes étaient suspendus au plafond ou entreposés contre les murs. Au moins autant de télescopes encombraient le centre de la pièce. Et pour ne rien arranger, il leur semblait que le ménage n'avait pas été fait depuis des lustres.

Erin et Ispahan échangèrent un regard qui en disait long. Tout d'abord, ils n'allaient jamais s'en sortir. Se faufiler dans ce bazar sans rien casser leur semblait impossible, alors pour ce qui était de dépoussiérer… Ensuite, seules deux hypothèses pouvaient expliquer ce niveau de crasse alors qu'il aurait suffi d'un coup de baguette à Caroline Herschel pour tout décaper. Soit elle gardait la pièce dans cet état histoire d'avoir de quoi occuper d'éventuels élèves collés. Soit elle avait sali volontairement le tout juste avant l'arrivée des enfants. Il devait bien exister une formule pour ça. Ispahan ne douta pas un seul instant qu'elle en fut capable.

Ils s'attelèrent à la tâche, sans relâche et sans un mot. Erin faisait tous les efforts du monde pour ne rien faire tomber. Un seul mouvement non contrôlé et tout s'effondrerait. Si une telle catastrophe se produisait, ils étaient persuadés qu'ils pourraient dire adieu à Poudlard.

Après un temps qui leur parut être une éternité, ils estimèrent qu'ils avaient obtenu des résultats honorables. Plus une trace de poussière n'était visible. Ils poussèrent un soupir. Un grincement de chaise se fit entendre et des pas s'élevèrent dans l'escalier.

\- Je vois que vous vous êtes octroyés une pause sans mon autorisation ! J'espère que vous avez terminé, menaça-t-elle en commençant son inspection.

Elle passa en revue chaque objet, sous toutes ses coutures. Elle ne trouva rien à y redire car elle fronça les sourcils, déçue.

\- Ça ira pour aujourd'hui. Déguerpissez.

Les enfants ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Ils attrapèrent leurs sacs et sortirent du bureau aussi vite que possible sans courir. Ils n'ouvrirent la bouche qu'après avoir mis quelques étages entre le terrible professeur et eux. Il était déjà midi et demi et le ventre d'Ispahan commençait à exprimer son mécontentement.

\- J'en peux plus ! Heureusement que tu étais là pour passer derrière moi, Ispahan. Je suis même pas capable de faire la poussière correctement.

\- Tu sais, j'ai des années d'expérience.

\- Comment ça ? interrogea Erin.

Ispahan répondit d'un haussement d'épaules. Ils venaient d'atteindre le hall et ils furent happés par la foule des élèves se pressant vers la Grande Salle, affamés.

* * *

 _Grande Salle_

\- Je peux m'asseoir avec vous ?

\- Pas de souci, Daralis. Viens.

La jeune fille prit place à côté d'Eric, qui venait de s'installer pour déjeuner avec Nash, et elle se mit à manger, plus par habitude que par envie. Elle n'était pas très en forme et espérait que ce moment passé avec les garçons lui changerait les idées. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite leur conversation. Ils débattaient sur l'existence du Ronflak Cornu, un sujet qui passionnait moyennement la petite blonde.

Scott, le frère d'Erin, s'approcha d'eux, l'arrachant à sa rêverie.

\- Salut ! Vous allez bien ?

\- Très bien et toi ? répondit gaiement Nash.

\- Je me porte comme un charme ! Je m'inquiétais plutôt pour Erin. Elle n'a pas l'air d'être au top ces derniers jours et j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne mange pas grand chose, ajouta-t-il en tournant la tête vers sa petite sœur, imité par les trois autres.

\- Tu as raison, Ispahan est en train de se goinfrer comme d'habitude mais Erin ne touche pas à son assiette. Il faudrait lui en parler, conclut Eric.

\- Tu la connais mal ! Si tu t'avises d'aller lui faire une remarque, vu sa tête, tu risques de ne plus ressembler à grand chose après la raclée que tu vas prendre, prévint Scott, expert. Ah tiens, ils s'en vont.

En effet, Erin et Ispahan venaient de se lever et se dirigeaient vers le hall. Soudain, Daralis sentit Grouf s'agiter dans la poche intérieure de sa cape. Inquiète à l'idée qu'un professeur ne puisse l'apercevoir, elle prit rapidement congé de ses camarades, prétextant une envie pressante. Il fallait absolument qu'elle aille le poser sur son lit histoire qu'il se défoule à loisir. Elle pourrait ensuite remonter prendre un dessert.

Elle déboucha dans le hall, quelques mètres derrière Erin et Ispahan, qui portait sa besace mais aussi celle de la jeune fille. Daralis trouva que même de dos, la petite brune semblait épuisée. Elle détourna le regard et se dirigea vers l'escalier menant aux cachots.

\- Erin ! hurla la voix d'Ispahan dans son dos, désespérée.

Daralis se retourna, craignant le pire. Erin s'était effondrée sur le sol.

* * *

 _Mouhahahahaha… Mais qu'est-ce donc qui vient de se passer ?_

C'est la grande question ! La suite… au prochain épisode _(la semaine prochaine si on est au taquet… Et les reviews ça motive presque autant que les Chocogrenouilles !)_.

N'hésitez pas à nous laisser un petit mot, ça nous motive à écrire plus vite ;)

Suggestion de lecture : vous pouvez aussi faire un tour sur notre bonus si vous ne l'avez pas encore lu.

A bientôt pour la suite des aventures de nos Cracs préférés :D


	6. IV Le calme entre les tempêtes

_Hello mes p'tites moitiés de lézard vert ! (après tout si le chat décide de m'en offrir deux jours d'affilés, c'est que ça peut peut-être se griller ! Un jour j'essaierai et je vous dirai. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Ni demain.)_ Quelle élégance, Andouille !

 _Bref, nous revoilà pour le chapitre suivant… On s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il soit prêt ce soir pour tout vous avouer. Du coup on est aussi surprises que vous ! ^^_ On s'étonne de notre propre efficacité. En vrai c'était ce soir ou mercredi prochain alors vous avez du bol :P

 _On espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres !_ Ouiiiiiii :D

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Le monde de Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas._

 _Salut_ **Guest** ! _En tout cas nous, on est ravies de faire ta connaissance et on te remercie énormément pour ta review qui nous a fait super méga plaisir ! (c'était encore plus cool que manger un paquet entier de Chocogrenouille pour tout te dire !_ Et venant d'Andouille, c'est vraiment pas rien, je t'assure ! _) Oui, avec Sushi on s'est dit que c'était tout de même dommage qu'on occulte totalement cette partie de la société sorcière… Alors on a voulu les remettre un peu en valeur ! On espère que la suite te plaira autant :D Alors non, on ne prendra pas en compte Cursed Child, parce que moi je ne l'ai pas lu (j'ai adoré tellement de fics sur la NextGen que je ne veux pas savoir le caractère que leur a donné J.K.R "pour de vrai"... Je préfère imaginer la suite de l'histoire grâce à ce que tous les auteurs publient ^^) Et toi Sushi, c'est quoi ton excuse ?_ Bah moi je l'ai lu une fois mais à mes yeux il avait pas l'ampleur de la saga originelle. C'est probablement une super pièce mais ça rajoute pas mal de contraintes. Et moi, je suis un Elfe liiiiibre ! _D'accord, merci de ta participation SushiFree._

 _Helloooo_ **Littlesis** _! ça fait toujours autant plaisir de lire tes reviews. Si tu t'ennuies vraiment, tu peux nous aider à écrire sans soucis ! ;) Pour les smileys, vu que je n'ai aucune idée, je vais laisser ma chère Sushi te répondre, vu que les derniers ont toujours tort !_ Ah bah merci Andouille :P Avant tout, Littlesis, "le gras, c'est la vie", c'est la base. Ensuite, pour commencer, je peux proposer " 3 ", un classique pour exprimer l'adoration inconditionnelle ressentie pour le chapitre d'une fiction. Je suis sûre que ça te servira ;)

 _Kikou_ **Telesia** _merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Elle nous a fait super plaisir ! J'adore ton pseudo, il a une signification particulière ? :)_ Ouiii, merci beaucoup ! On espère bien que la suite ne te décevra pas :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Le calme entre les tempêtes**

* * *

 _Samedi 7 septembre 2019_

 _Hall de Poudlard_

\- Ça te va si on passe à la bibliothèque ? J'ai pas encore terminé mon devoir d'Étude des Moldus. Erin, tu m'entends ? demanda Ispahan en se retournant vers la jeune fille qui n'avait pas répondu à sa question.

La Gryffondor s'était arrêtée. Elle était livide.

\- Je vois plus rien, murmura-t-elle. Je...

\- Erin !

Ispahan avait à peine eu le temps d'attraper la petite brune par les épaules pour ralentir sa chute. Elle s'était affaissée comme une poupée de chiffon et était maintenant étendue sur la pierre froide du Hall. Ispahan était complètement paniqué. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il secouait doucement les épaules d'Erin pour tenter de la réanimer.

\- Erin… Réveille-toi… S'il te plaît.

Des pas précipités approchèrent. Ispahan ne leva pas les yeux mais saisit un éclair blond dans un coin de son champ de vision.

\- Calme-toi Ispahan. Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Va prévenir les autres. Et surtout, respire un bon coup.

Ispahan, fébrile, regarda à côté de lui. Daralis le fixait avec une sérénité déconcertante. Elle posa une main sur le bras du jeune garçon qui se rendit compte qu'il avait les doigts crispés sur la cape d'Erin. Il les desserra pendant que la Serpentarde attrapait Erin sous les aisselles pour la relever. Ispahan voulut l'aider, il se redressa mais ses jambes étaient chancelantes.

\- Je me débrouille Ispahan, t'es pas en état, va prévenir les autres, ordonna Daralis, sévère.

Elle soutenait Erin, dont les pieds traînaient sur le sol. Ispahan, confus, s'éloigna d'un pas titubant vers la Grande Salle.

\- Fiou, t'es pas légère ! On y va. Courage Daralis, se stimula la blonde, qui concentrait toute son énergie et sa force pour ne pas fléchir sous le poids d'Erin, inerte.

Elle avança vers l'infirmerie, qui se trouvait heureusement à quelques mètres de là seulement. Lorsqu'elle passa la porte, une petite fusée à la chevelure cendrée coiffée d'un chapeau blanc fondit sur elle et la délesta de sa charge. Daralis la remercia, à bout de souffle.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda l'infirmière en installant Erin dans le lit le plus proche.

\- Je sais pas trop, elle s'est évanouie en sortant de la Grande Salle.

\- Elle a mangé quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

\- Pas au déjeuner il me semble mais sinon je sais pas.

Laura Nightingale n'était en poste à Poudlard que depuis trois ans. Elle avait été engagée dès la fin de sa formation à Sainte Mangouste, et pourtant elle était déjà pleine d'assurance et connaissait son métier sur le bout des doigts. A peine Erin allongée, elle avait lancé de multiples sorts de diagnostic sur la petite fille et Daralis avait juste fini de répondre à ses questions qu'elle avait déjà disparu derrière un rideau, dans une petite pièce attenante à celle où étaient disposés les lits.

Elle revint moins d'une seconde plus tard, munie d'un flacon de potion verdâtre, dont elle versa une lampée dans un verre en argent qu'elle présenta à la bouche d'Erin. Maintenant la tête de la jeune fille, elle fit couler le liquide lentement. Elle reposa la coupe sur la table de chevet. Daralis s'approcha du lit et attrapa la main droite d'Erin, qui respirait paisiblement. Quelle idiote elle avait été ! Elle aurait dû se rendre compte qu'Erin n'allait pas bien. Elle n'avait pas vu plus loin que le bout de son nez et avait cru sauvegarder sa fierté et sa dignité en ne s'excusant pas auprès d'elle après ce qu'elle lui avait dit sur Lily et Hugo.

\- Je viens de lui donner une Potion Revigorante. D'après mes examens, elle n'a quasiment rien mangé depuis plusieurs jours et elle a subi un stress intense. Un exercice physique un peu trop important a eu raison du peu d'énergie qui lui restait. Plutôt résistante la petite.

\- On aurait dû l'emmener ici plus tôt…

\- Ne vous faites pas de reproche, ma petite ! Elle va aller mieux très vite. Regardez, elle ouvre déjà les yeux.

\- Oh, Erin, j'ai eu si peur !

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit dans un grincement strident et il sembla à Daralis qu'un troupeau d'Abraxans sauvages venait d'en franchir le seuil. Une nuée de capes happa Daralis, Erin et l'infirmière, qui n'entendait pas les choses de cette oreille.

\- Hep, hep, hep ! Tout le monde se calme, on arrête de courir et d'importuner les malades. Alors silence ou je vous mets dehors.

\- Pardon Miss Nightingale, s'excusa Ispahan, qui s'était jeté sur son amie Gryffondor, à côté de Daralis. Lily, Hugo et Eric leur faisaient face.

Tous se turent alors qu'Erin fronçait les sourcils, essayant de comprendre les raisons de tant d'agitation.

\- Où… On est où là ? articula-t-elle difficilement, la bouche pâteuse, essayant de s'asseoir.

\- Restez allongée ! répondit promptement l'infirmière en retenant Erin par les épaules. Vous êtes à l'infirmerie, vous avez fait un malaise.

\- Mais je vais bien... protesta faiblement la jeune fille. Je… J'ai des devoirs à faire… Mon sac.

\- Tut, tut, tut, pas de devoirs. Vous allez rester dans ce lit au moins jusqu'à demain soir et d'ici là, vous n'aurez le droit d'en sortir que quand votre vessie vous l'ordonnera. Alors calmez-vous.

A l'annonce de la durée du séjour d'Erin à l'infirmerie, Ispahan grimaça et échangea un regard inquiet avec Hugo et Lily, qui se trouvaient en face de lui. Eric et Daralis se tournèrent vers la jeune femme, l'air interrogatif. Ils se demandaient pourquoi elle souhaitait garder Erin sous surveillance aussi longtemps. Etait-elle vraiment malade ? Eric décida d'en avoir le cœur net et se rapprocha de Miss Nightingale.

\- Je pourrais vous parler un instant ? lui chuchota-t-il, espérant ne pas être entendu par la principale intéressée.

L'infirmière lui fit un petit signe de tête pour lui indiquer le rideau et s'éloigna, Eric sur les talons. Elle souleva l'étoffe, laissant passer le Serdaigle, qui pénétra dans une pièce étriquée. Elle semblait très lumineuse alors qu'elle ne comportait aucune fenêtre. Eric ne parvint pas à déterminer d'où venait l'éclairage. C'était comme si la lumière diffusait depuis chaque centimètre carré de cette petite réserve. Ses murs étaient recouverts d'étagères croulant sous des fioles étiquetées, aux couleurs plus improbables les unes que les autres. L'infirmière prit la parole, arrachant Eric à sa contemplation.

\- Votre amie est très faible.

\- Savez-vous ce qu'elle a ? demanda le jeune garçon, se rappelant pourquoi il avait pris Laura Nightingale à parti.

\- Je pense qu'elle subit un stress important depuis qu'elle est arrivée, drainant toute son énergie et lui coupant l'appétit. Il est primordial qu'elle se repose et qu'elle reste à distance de toute source d'angoisse pendant un ou deux jours, afin de récupérer, précisa-t-elle. Elle a également besoin du soutien de ses amis, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard insistant. Vous devez prendre soin d'elle, surveiller qu'elle mange à tous les repas, intervenir si vous identifiez ce qui lui cause tant de souci et surtout, surtout ! prévenir les professeurs si c'est de leur ressort. Entendu ?

\- Entendu. Merci beaucoup pour vos explications.

\- Je suis là pour ça, mon petit. J'y retourne. Je dois passer voir le Professeur Londubat pour récupérer quelques plantes médicinales. A plus tard.

\- Oui, dit Eric, regardant l'infirmière sortir de la pièce. Il resta songeur quelques instants. Les professeurs. Il le savait, il aurait dû aller les prévenir dès le début. Ils auraient pu faire quelque chose pour que les filles du dortoir laissent Erin tranquille. Cette fois, c'était la goutte de potion qui faisait déborder le chaudron. Il devait y aller.

Il rejoignit le petit groupe qui entourait Erin, bien décidé à prendre congé et à aller parler à Deborah Mitford, Professeur de Sortilèges et Directrice de Gryffondor. Erin était toujours réveillée et elle écoutait Lily qui lui parlait à voix basse.

\- Je… dois aller voir Nash. Je suis parti très vite tout à l'heure, je lui ai laissé toutes mes affaires et il doit s'inquiéter pour toi, Erin. Ça te va si je passe le voir pour lui donner de tes nouvelles ? Je repasserai plus tard.

\- Pas de problème Eric, répondit doucement la petite brune.

\- L'infirmière nous a dit que les visites se terminaient à seize heures.

\- Ah… Bon, si jamais il est trop tard, promis je passerai te voir demain. Repose-toi bien. A plus tard ! lança-t-il aux autres avant de s'éloigner et de disparaître dans le Hall.

Les autres enfants le suivirent du regard, sans rien dire. Lorsque la porte se referma, Erin tenta une plaisanterie.

\- Qui parie qu'il a menti et qu'il va faire des recherches à la bibliothèque sur les plantes entrant dans la composition des infusions de Réveil Instantané ? provoqua-t-elle, espiègle. Des sourires se dessinèrent sur les visages, déridant ses camarades inquiets.

\- Moi ! répondirent-ils tous en cœur, avant d'éclater de rire.

Leurs gloussements attirèrent l'attention de Laura Nightingale, qui revenait juste des serres, les bras chargés.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'entends là-bas ?

\- Oups, désolé, Miss Nightingale, s'excusa Ispahan.

\- Vous n'avez pas de devoirs ? Filez donc, laissez-la se reposer.

Lily, Hugo et Ispahan s'agitèrent, faisant promettre à Erin de prendre bien soin d'elle, la serrant dans leurs bras à tour de rôle. Daralis ne semblait pas vouloir bouger.

\- Tu viens pas ? lui demanda Ispahan.

\- Partez devant, je vous rejoins.

Le jeune garçon n'insista pas, Lily et Hugo non plus. Ils sentaient que ces deux-là avaient des choses à se dire et que ça ne les regardait pas. Ils s'en allèrent, sachant pertinemment que Daralis ne les rejoindrait pas dans l'immédiat. Alors que la porte se refermait derrière eux, la petite blonde se retourna vers Erin qui la fixait, l'air interrogateur. La petite blonde baissa les yeux et serra très fort la main de sa camarade.

\- Tu m'as fait très peur, Erin. Je suis vraiment désolée, tout est de ma faute. J'ai été infecte avec toi et…

\- Mais non, tu dis n'importe quoi ! J'ai été nulle, j'aurais pas dû le prendre comme ça… Tu étais en colère et tu avais tout à fait raison. Du point de vue de ces gorgones, je nous faisais passer pour des zéros.

\- Toi aussi, tu dis n'importe quoi. J'ai eu tort. Je sais très bien que tu es super courageuse et que tu sais te défendre toute seule. Et aussi que tu ferais tout pour défendre tes amis. Ispahan m'a raconté pourquoi vous aviez été collés ce matin. Tu es bien plus hardie que moi, une vraie Gryffondor ! ponctua Daralis en donnant un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule d'Erin qui feignit d'avoir mal, tout en rigolant.

\- Malgré tout, reprit-elle sévèrement, une dernière petite chose me chagrine. Il faut que tu saches qu'en terme de blagues, je suis plutôt balèze. Le troll puant qui me sert de frère pourrait en témoigner s'il daignait se rappeler de mon existence. Alors la prochaine fois que tu veux donner une bonne leçon à cette goule de Pucey, pense à moi.

\- T'inquiète, mon petit Doxy enragé, répondit Erin avec un grand sourire, tendant les bras vers Daralis, qui accepta l'étreinte, soupirant pour la forme.

\- D'ailleurs, s'enquérit la petite brune alors que la Serpentarde se redressait, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec ton frère ? Vous vous êtes disputés l'autre jour ?

Daralis lui raconta alors l'indifférence de Warley lorsque ses camarades de Maison l'avaient persécutée.

\- Tu as de la chance avec Scott, conclut-elle. Au moins, il s'intéresse à toi. Pas plus tard que ce midi, il est passé nous voir pour essayer de savoir si tu mangeais quelque chose.

\- Oui, c'est vraiment un grand frère très investi. Heureusement qu'on n'est pas dans la même Maison. Je l'adore mais au moins, il se consacre aussi à ses amis. Si on avait partagé la même Salle Commune, tu peux être sûre qu'il ne se serait pas éloigné de moi à plus de deux mètres. Surtout après mon séjour à l'infirmerie… Mince ! On ne l'a pas prévenu !

\- Zut, tu as raison ! Je vais y aller maintenant si tu veux.

\- Non non, c'est pas à la seconde. Reste encore un peu, quand il sera au courant, il me lâchera plus alors je veux profiter un peu de cette tranquillité. Tu n'as qu'à me raconter une de tes blagues, que j'évalue ton niveau, se moqua Erin.

\- Je suis redoutable, répliqua Daralis faussement vexée avant de lui tirer la langue. Un de mes meilleurs coups… Laisse-moi réfléchir… Ah ! C'était avec mon petit frère, Seabert. Un vrai comédien avec une bouille d'ange, l'allié parfait pour jouer des tours. Cela dit, je peux avoir l'air tout à fait innocente quand je veux, regarde.

Daralis s'assit très droite sur sa chaise, les mains délicatement posées sur ses cuisses et un sourire angélique sur les lèvres.

\- Ah ouais, ça rigole pas ! salua Erin. Belle performance. Et ton frère est encore plus doué que toi ?

\- Oooh oui, tu n'imagines même pas ! Tu auras peut-être l'occasion de le croiser un jour à la gare ou dans deux ans quand il rentrera à Poudlard. C'est un phénomène.

\- J'ai hâte de le rencontrer ! Et cette blague alors ?

\- J'y viens, j'y viens. Donc c'était avec Seabert. Mes grands-parents paternels, Kendrick et Cleva, devaient venir dîner chez nous quand on habitait encore aux Etats-Unis. Mais comme par hasard, ils avaient choisi pile le jour de l'anniversaire de Margaret, ma meilleure amie. Il fallait qu'on réagisse, ils n'avaient qu'à venir le lendemain après tout. Warley, qui m'aimait encore à cette époque, était allé m'acheter une Potion d'Éruption Cutanée Écarlate chez Clampsy, un magasin de farces et attrapes connu là-bas. La veille de la visite de nos grands-parents, Seabert et moi sommes descendus à la cuisine. Il a commencé à faire agir son charme sur Elisabeth, notre gouvernante, pendant qu'elle préparait le dîner. Il lui a raconté une histoire drôle sur un hippogriffe, un botruc et un gobelin qui rentrent dans un bar ou je ne sais quoi. Elle était absolument enchantée et j'ai profité de sa déconcentration pour verser un peu de la potion dans la bouteille de vin des parents.

\- Non, me dis pas que…

\- Si ! Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient entièrement recouverts de boutons et de pustules. Ça a duré plus de vingt-quatre heures. Je pense que le mélange avec le vin a eu un effet bizarre. Ils ont annulé le dîner du lendemain et de peur que ce soit contagieux, ils ont profité du fait qu'on était en vacances pour demander aux parents de nos meilleurs amis de nous héberger le temps de guérir. Et voilà comment j'ai atterri chez Margaret pour fêter son anniversaire !

\- Eh bah ! Tu rigoles pas toi. Félicitations.

\- C'était bien moins élégant que la crête multicolore.

\- Au vu de notre talent, on devrait monter un club.

Daralis n'eut pas le temps de répondre. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée et des pas résonnèrent bruyamment sur le sol de pierre. Les fillettes se retournèrent. C'était Deborah Mitford. Mais qu'est-ce que la directrice de Gryffondor venait faire ici ?

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps-là..._

Eric avançait dans les couloirs, hésitant à chaque pas. Il savait qu'il faisait la bonne chose. Oui, il faisait la bonne chose. Alors pourquoi avait-il cette sensation de trahir en partie la confiance de son amie ? "Erin ne va pas bien", se répétait-il en boucle pour se donner le courage de continuer à marcher. Il faillit faire demi-tour avant de prendre les escaliers tournants et ensuite en arrivant au premier étage. Quoique pour la seconde fois, cette envie n'eut absolument rien à voir avec la petite Gryffondor.

Dempster Frayne était en plein milieu du couloir menant à la Salle des Professeurs, discutant de quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait entendre avec Abigail Nieriker, une autre Serdaigle de son année. Il lui semblait se souvenir qu'elle descendait d'une très ancienne famille américaine dont une partie était revenue en Angleterre il y a de cela deux ou trois générations. Eric ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter et de les observer. Abigail finit par se retourner un instant et découvrit le garçon qui les épiait depuis le bout du couloir. Elle fit un signe de la tête pour le montrer à Dempster et le garçon s'avança.

\- Alors Upwood, tes parents t'ont jamais appris que c'était mal d'espionner les autres ?

Eric carra les épaules et fit quelques pas pour se retrouver face à l'autre Serdaigle. Il ne devait pas montrer qu'il était inquiet. Même s'il l'était. Un tout petit peu.

\- Ouhou Upwood, je te parle ! le nargua Frayne en agitant la main devant ses yeux, t'as perdu ta langue ?

\- Dempster...

\- Attends deux secondes Abigail. Tu vas voir comme Poudlard accueille bien ceux qui ne devraient pas fouler ses pierres.

La petite fille haussa les épaules et se recula, regardant la scène.

\- On fait moins le malin maintenant qu'on n'a plus son garde du corps pour se protéger Upwood ?

\- Tu aimes tellement mon nom que tu te sens obligé de le répéter à chaque phrase ou tu as juste peur de l'oublier si tu ne le dis pas assez souvent ? se moqua Eric, lui-même épaté par sa propre répartie.

Quoique. Quand il vit l'éclair de menace dans les yeux du garçon qui lui faisait face, il se dit qu'il aurait pu la jouer plus finement. Il devrait demander à Daralis de lui donner des cours là-dessus tiens. S'il s'en sortait vivant bien sûr.

\- Tu te crois intelligent sale Cracmol ? Tu ne devrais pas plutôt être en train de t'occuper de ta pauvre et faible petite amie qui s'est évanouie comme une vraie moins que rien ?

\- Je t'interdis de dire du mal d'Erin ! s'exclama Eric, réellement énervé cette fois.

\- Ou sinon quoi ? Je te rappelles que JE suis le sorcier. Toi tu n'es qu'un sale… Ouuuuumph ! fut le seul son qu'il réussit à émettre sous l'impact.

Eric l'avait ceinturé et venait de le balancer au sol comme un vulgaire sac à citrouille.

La bagarre qui s'ensuivit ne fut pas à l'avantage de Dempster.

\- Abigail ! cria-t-il dans un ultime espoir de la voir utiliser la magie pour le sauver. Mais la fillette avait disparu depuis longtemps déjà, l'abandonnant à son triste sort.

\- TU… NE… DIRAS… PLUS… JAMAIS…DE… MAL... D'ERIN ! hurla Eric hors de lui, tout en secouant le Serdaigle.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? s'exclama un professeur, alerté par les bruits qui provenaient du couloir. Relevez-vous. Immédiatement, ordonna-t-il en voyant leur hésitation.

Eric fut le premier debout.

\- Je dois parler au Professeur Mitford, Professeur Flores.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Je suis désolé Professeur, mais cela ne vous concerne pas.

\- Très bien. Je retire donc soixante points à Serdaigle pour votre comportement inacceptable. Se battre comme des Moldus… On aura tout vu ! murmura Gabriel Flores de son accent chantant.

\- Je vous demande pardon Professeur ? Auriez-vous quelque chose contre les Moldus ? le défia Eric. Quelque chose avait cédé en lui, juste avant qu'il ne décide de sauter sur Frayne. C'était la première fois qu'il se battait et il ne le regrettait absolument pas. Il avait eu besoin d'être remis à sa place. Eric se sentait en confiance, prêt à attaquer quiconque oserait dire du mal de lui ou de ses amis. Tout Professeur qu'il fût.

Gabriel Flores le détailla rapidement du regard avant de s'adoucir.

\- Non Monsieur Upwood. Bien sûr que non. Ce n'était qu'une expression. Je vais aller chercher Deborah, dit-il en disparaissant dans la salle des professeurs, laissant les deux garçons se lancer des œillades meurtrières.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le Professeur de Sortilèges sortit, accompagné du Concierge. Sentant que le vent pouvait tourner en sa défaveur, Dempster Frayne se détourna et partit en direction des escaliers.

\- Que se passe-t-il Monsieur Upwood ? s'enquit poliment Deborah Mitford.

\- C'est Erin, Madame. Elle est à l'infirmerie…

\- A l'infirmerie ? le coupa le Concierge, inquiet.

\- Oui. Elle s'est évanouie juste après la fin du repas, ce midi. L'infirmière dit que c'est sûrement à cause d'un stress intense en plus du fait qu'elle n'a quasiment rien mangé cette semaine, débita Eric à toute vitesse.

\- D'accord, calme-toi d'abord, lui sourit gentiment le Professeur en posant une main douce sur son épaule. Et tu as idée de ce qui peut être à l'origine de ce "stress intense", n'est-ce pas ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question.

\- Je pense que je le sais aussi, marmonna Antoine Wiertz en se remémorant l'altercation dont il avait été témoin quelques jours auparavant.

Deborah Mitford fronça les sourcils.

\- Très bien. Racontez-moi tout. Mais si cela concernait un de mes élèves Antoine, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir avertie directement de ce qu'il se passait ?

\- Je ne pensais pas que cela avait pris de telles proportions. J'ai été négligent. Cela ne se reproduira pas, répondit-il le ton dur.

\- Je sais que la sécurité de nos élèves vous tient à coeur, Antoine. Ce n'est pas de votre faute, ne vous en voulez pas. Venez, allons discuter dans un bureau, nous y serons plus en l'aise qu'en plein milieu du couloir avec ces courants d'air.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent silencieusement et la suivirent jusqu'à une salle de classe vide.

* * *

 _Infirmerie_

\- Miss Shields, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venue me voir pour me parler de vos problèmes dans votre dortoir ?

Daralis et Erin se regardèrent, étonnées que le Professeur Mitford soit au courant alors que même l'infirmière n'avait pas eu vent des altercations avec Pucey et sa bande. Peut-être que le concierge lui en avait parlé… Mais alors, qui l'avait prévenue du malaise d'Erin ?

\- Eh bien, je… Enfin… Il ne s'est rien passé de grave.

\- Rien de grave ? Vous n'avez peut-être pas été attaquée physiquement mais vu la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez actuellement, je ne dirais pas qu'il n'y a rien de grave. Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous convoquer, ainsi que toutes vos camarades de dortoir, lundi à l'heure du déjeuner. En attendant vous devez vous reposer.

\- Oui, Professeur. Mais je vous assure, ce n'est vraiment pas nécess…

\- Et j'enverrai également un hibou à vos parents dès que j'aurai discuté avec Miss Nightingale. Votre frère a-t-il été prévenu ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'Ispahan lui a dit mais je ne suis pas sûre, il n'est pas venu.

\- Très bien. Je vais prévenir Erfan Koumba, son Directeur de Maison, pour qu'il puisse aller lui parler.

\- Non mais vraiment, ne vous…

\- J'ai la situation bien en main, tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est vous re-po-ser, Miss Shields. Ah, Miss Nightingale ! Je dois vous parler !

Deborah Mitford n'accorda plus la moindre attention à Erin et s'éloigna en compagnie de l'infirmière. Erin et Daralis étaient bouche bée.

\- Eh bah ! fit la petite blonde. Pas du tout survoltée celle-là. Un lien de parenté avec toi ?

\- Mais euh ! Je suis très calme, d'abord. Je comprends pas pourquoi elle en fait tout un plat comme ça…

\- Ils doivent se mettre la pression avec le programme Cracmols. Si c'est le Ministère qui paye, ils ont plutôt intérêt à ce que ça se passe bien. Je crois que Papa parlait du fait que des élections qui approchaient et que le Ministre voulait éviter les vagues pour avoir plus de chances de garder sa place ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! Ça en aurait fait une belle, de vague. Tu imagines la Gazette : "Une jeune Cracmolle persécutée par des rejetons de Mangemorts supposés succombe d'inanition". Plutôt vendeur à défaut d'être flatteur.

\- Miss Kestrel ! interrompit Miss Nightingale. Il est temps pour vous d'y aller, les visites sont terminées. Le Professeur Mitford vient de partir, j'aimerais que vous en fassiez de même. Miss Shields doit se reposer.

\- Oui, Miss. Je passerai te voir demain Erin, promit Daralis en la serrant dans ses bras une dernière fois avant de retourner dans les cachots.

\- A demain, Daralis. Et te fais pas de souci, je risque rien ici.

La petite blonde lui répondit d'un clin d'œil avant de se diriger vers la sortie, fronçant les sourcils dès qu'elle fut parvenue hors de vue de son amie. Elle avait une petite idée de l'identité de l'informateur de Deborah Mitford. Cependant, elle se garderait bien de se mêler de cette histoire. Pas juste après s'être réconciliée avec la jeune Gryffondor.

* * *

 _Dimanche 8 septembre 2019_

 _Infirmerie_

\- Mmmmh, cette tarte à la citrouille est vraiment excellente !

\- Ah tu vois ! Si tu avais mangé cette semaine, tu en aurais profité bien avant.

\- Je sais, Eric. Tu me l'as déjà dit au moins soixante-douze fois depuis onze heures. Promis je vais manger correctement maintenant. Pas question que je rate des cours. Et je veux être en forme pour être avec vous à nouveau !

\- Surtout qu'il fait super beau ce week-end et que tu te retrouves enfermée.

Eric venait de faire une nouvelle démonstration de son tact légendaire. Erin ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Après tout, il n'était pas responsable du fait qu'elle soit clouée au lit pour deux jours. En plus, il avait sacrifié une partie de sa journée au soleil pour lui tenir compagnie pour le déjeuner. Et elle devait bien avouer que tout était excellent. Elle en avait eu un aperçu avec tout ce qu'elle avait avalé lors du banquet de rentrée et lors de son escapade aux cuisines mais elle ne pensait pas que cet effort de qualité serait maintenu au-delà du premier jour de l'année.

\- Oui, c'est bien dommage… Mais je crois qu'il fera beau demain. Après les cours, j'irai me promener un peu dans le Parc !

\- Mais tu as dû prendre un retard considérable dans tes devoirs, non ?

\- Oh, les devoirs, les devoirs… Tous les profs savent ce qu'il m'est arrivé ce week-end, ils seront tolérants.

\- Tu dois avoir raison… Mais si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis là !

\- Merci beaucoup, Eric. Au fait, je t'ai dit que Deborah Mitford était passée me voir hier soir ? Elle savait des choses qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. Comme le fait que Pucey, Goldsmith et MacAdam m'avaient embêtée. Tu as pas une idée ? Je me disais que c'était peut-être le Concierge.

\- Ah, euh… Oui… Enfin, je veux dire que… Tu dois avoir raison ! bégaya Eric, ne sachant plus où se mettre. Il ne fallait pas qu'Erin sache que c'était lui qui avait tout raconté. Il continua : Après tout, personne n'a rien dit au Professeur Mitford alors… Ce serait logique de penser que… Bref. Que c'est le Concierge qui lui en a parlé.

\- De quoi j'aurais parlé ? fit une voix dans le dos du jeune garçon, qui sursauta.

\- Oh bonjour. Vous m'avez fait peur, Monsieur Wiertz.

\- Je ne me savais pas aussi effrayant. Bonjour Monsieur Upwood. Et bonjour Erin.

La jeune fille répondit avec un grand sourire. Elle avait l'air absolument ravie de voir le Concierge.

\- Je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles. Tu vas mieux ?

\- Oui, Miss Nightingale s'est très bien occupée de moi. Elle a dit que je pourrais sortir demain matin, pour ne pas manquer de cours. Mais elle veut être sûre que je ne saute pas de repas d'ici là.

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec elle. Ton état d'hier semblait inquiétant d'après la conversation que j'ai eu avec elle lors du petit déjeuner.

\- Je suis sûre que vous exagérez. Je me suis seulement sentie un peu mal.

\- Tu es restée évanouie un moment quand même, Erin ! s'emporta Eric. Miss Nightingale a dû te donner une potion pour que tu te réveilles. Qui sait combien de temps tu aurais dormi si elle ne l'avait pas fait ?

\- J'étais juste un peu fatiguée. Aaaah, bailla-t-elle. D'ailleurs, la digestion est difficile, je crois que je vais faire une petite sieste.

\- Nous allons te laisser tranquille alors, décida Antoine Wiertz.

\- Je repasserai te voir dans l'après-midi, Erin. Que tu ne sois pas toute seule.

\- T'en fais pas, Lily et Hugo vont passer dans une ou deux heures. Je crois que Daralis et Ispahan devaient venir aussi. Tu peux aller dehors plutôt. File !

\- Oui, chef ! s'exécuta Eric, faisant rire Erin.

Le petit garçon suivit le Concierge vers la sortie. Après qu'il eut passé la porte, ce dernier lui proposa :

\- Est-ce que ça te dirait de venir prendre un thé avec moi dans mon bureau ?

\- Oui, avec plaisir.

\- Parfait. Ce sera l'occasion pour toi de m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as accusé de délation.

Eric prit peur. Il ne l'avait accusé de rien ! Enfin, juste un tout petit peu pour sauver sa propre peau. Il se tourna vers le Concierge, craignant de le voir poser sur lui un regard sévère. Antoine Wiertz lui adressa simplement un clin d'œil. Ils allaient tous le rendre fou à jouer avec ses nerfs de cette façon !

* * *

\- Merci encore pour le thé, Monsieur !

\- Mais je t'en prie Eric, ça me fait plaisir. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je croise d'autres Cracmols avec qui je peux discuter ! D'ailleurs, lorsque nous sommes entre nous comme ça, appelle moi Antoine, cela suffira !

\- D'accord Monsieur… Euh… Antoine !

Le Concierge lui sourit gentiment en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Tu t'y feras ne t'inquiète pas. Evite juste de m'appeler par mon prénom quand je suis en train de coller quelqu'un, sinon je vais perdre toute autorité, lui dit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mons… Antoine ! Je ferai attention, promis le Serdaigle en se redressant.

\- Je te fais confiance pour ça Eric ! Allez, et n'hésitez pas, tes amis et toi, à venir me voir de temps en temps si vous voulez parler… Plus librement dirons-nous, de ce que vous ressentez ou de ce dont vous avez peur !

\- Merci M… Antoine. A bientôt peut-être.

\- Au revoir Eric.

Le Concierge ferma la porte de son bureau, laissant le jeune Upwood seul au milieu du couloir. Il se dirigea tranquillement vers son dortoir, voulant travailler un peu dans la Salle Commune avant d'aller dîner. Eric n'avait même pas traversé le premier corridor qu'il faillit rencontrer le torse de quelqu'un.

\- Et bien jeune homme, où allez-vous donc d'un si bon pas ? demanda une voix à l'accent chantant que le Serdaigle identifia comme celle du Professeur Flores. Encore.

\- Je retourne à ma Salle Commune pour réviser Professeur, répondit-il poliment.

\- Je vois… Bien, ne trainez pas trop dans les couloirs tout seul Monsieur Upwood. Malheureusement il semblerait que ce Collège n'accueille pas que des personnes sensées finalement…

\- On dirait en effet, Professeur… Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, s'excusa presque Eric, vous devez être attendu.

\- Oh vous savez… répliqua Gabriel d'un geste évasif de la main, j'aime me promener de temps en temps.

\- Oui bien sûr Professeur. Bonne promenade en ce cas.

Et Eric repartit, tournant le dos au Professeur Flores. Lorsqu'il tourna à gauche au croisement suivant, il jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule pour voir que le Professeur d'Histoire de la Magie était toujours planté au même endroit, regardant dans sa direction.

Le petit Cracmol fronça les sourcils. Ce Professeur était tout de même sacrément étrange… Se promener seul un dimanche après-midi, dans la partie la plus éloignée du château par rapport à son bureau ?

Quelque chose dérangeait définitivement Eric dans le ton qu'avait employé Gabriel Flores pour lui parler…

* * *

 _Vendredi 13 septembre 2019_

\- Allez, allez, allez, allez, dites ouiiiiii !

Une fois n'étant pas coutume, c'était Daralis qui s'agitait en tous sens en cette fin de semaine, somme toute beaucoup plus calme que la précédente. L'annonce que les sélections de Quidditch auraient lieu dans l'après-midi n'était pas tombée dans la poche d'un Niffleur et elle avait passé toute la matinée à supplier ses amis de l'accompagner. Sous-entendu Erin, Eric et Ispahan. Seul ce dernier semblait enthousiaste à l'idée de passer son après-midi collé à un banc pour regarder des idiots voler sur un balai et tenter de se dégommer la face. C'était en tout cas l'avis d'Eric qui aurait préféré, et de loin, commencer à prendre de l'avance sur leur devoir de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Voire même commencer celui de Métamorphose. En fait, il aurait été prêt à tout pour ne pas s'approcher à nouveau d'un balai à moins de dix mètres. Minimum. Sa dernière leçon de vol était encore cuisante dans son esprit… Et son postérieur s'en souvenait parfaitement aussi.

\- Allez quoi, cette semaine on s'est à peine croisé tous les quatre ! Ça nous permettra de rattraper un peu le temps !

Sentant qu'ils ne l'emporteraient pas cette fois-ci, et voyant la joie évidente de Daralis et Ispahan à cette idée, les deux autres ne purent qu'abdiquer.

\- Bon, tant que je suis loin de Scott, tout me va ! s'exclama Erin en tapant dans ses mains. Et de Pucey et sa clique aussi puisqu'elles sont collées tous les vendredis jusqu'au mois de novembre, rajouta-t-elle mentalement, améliorant encore sa bonne humeur.

Depuis qu'elle s'était évanouie la semaine précédente, son frère l'avait légèrement surprotégée. Et Erin n'en pouvait plus. Dès qu'elle apparaissait dans la Grande Salle, il lui sautait dessus pour lui enfourner de force des pilons de poulet et autres mets. Elle avait même failli s'étouffer à cause de cet imbécile. Les autres Cracmols se tenaient bien sagement à l'écart de la fratrie et n'avaient donc pas beaucoup vu la petite Gryffondor en dehors des cours qu'ils avaient en commun. Là où Scott ne pouvait pas la rejoindre.

Les quatre enfants se dirigèrent donc vers le terrain de sport en discutant joyeusement. Il faisait encore beau et chaud pour un mois de septembre en Ecosse et le ciel complètement dégagé assurait un après-midi radieux pour les sélections. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux abords du terrain, de nombreux élèves de Gryffondor attendaient déjà près des gradins le début des festivités. Erin salua rapidement Lily et Hugo qui s'étaient assis sur les premiers bancs et s'installa tout en haut, entre Ispahan et Daralis, pour être sûre d'avoir une bonne vue sur le stade. Eric grommela quelque chose contre l'inconfort du bois avant de glapir puissamment puis de se taire. Il n'avait pas vu venir le coup de pied de la petite Serpentarde cette fois.

Enfin le capitaine actuel de l'équipe des Rouges et Or, Sebastian Lowe, élève de sixième année et Poursuiveur de son état, arriva sur les lieux, pile à l'heure. Il s'éclaircit la voix puis, se lançant un Sonorus, il s'adressa à la foule qui attendait plus ou moins patiemment.

\- Bon, cette année les postes à pourvoir sont : celui d'Attrapeur, celui de Gardien et deux en Poursuiveurs. Ceux qui sont venus pour autre chose peuvent retourner dans leurs dortoirs.

Quelques soupirs émergèrent du groupe et une dizaine d'élèves partirent s'installer dans les gradins, préférant regarder la suite des sélections et profiter du soleil.

\- Ensuite, continua Sebastian, ceux qui n'ont pas encore réussi à tenir un tour entier de stade pendant les cours de Vol peuvent aussi rentrer directement.

Voyant que personne ne bougeait, le capitaine haussa les épaules.

\- Ceux qui tomberont parce qu'ils n'étaient pas fichus d'attraper une balle à vingt mètres de haut tout en tenant sur leur foutu balai et qui se briseront quelques os ne pourront pas dire qu'ils n'ont pas été prévenus.

\- Jeu de fous, marmonna Eric en levant consciencieusement les jambes pour éviter un nouveau coup.

\- James et Fred, vous pouvez me rejoindre s'il vous plaît, on va regarder tout ça ensemble pour que ça prenne moins de temps, vu qu'il y a pas mal de postes à pourvoir cette année.

Les deux sus-nommés sortirent de la foule, balai en main.

\- Toujours un plaisir d'obéir Cap'taine ! s'exclama James avec un sourire niais.

Sebastian poussa un long soupir et se massa douloureusement les yeux. Pourquoi avait-il pris un Weasley et un Potter dans son équipe déjà ?

\- Je vais tester les Poursuiveurs d'abord. Vous connaissez les bases pour les Attrapeurs ?

\- Chef oui chef ! s'écrièrent les deux Batteurs en coeur.

\- Les Poursuiveurs avec moi. Les Attrapeurs de l'autre côté. Pour les Gardiens, ça arrivera après. Tout le monde est prêt ?

Les élèves s'étaient séparés en trois groupes distincts et acquiescèrent tous à la question du Capitaine. La troupe pour les Attrapeurs était la plus nombreuse, au moins une quinzaine de personne. James et Fred allaient faire le premier élagage pendant que leur Capitaine devait choisir quels Poursuiveurs rejoindraient l'équipe. Il n'y avait que trois aspirants Gardiens : deux garçons baraqués et une fille un peu plus fine.

Daralis se pencha à l'oreille d'Erin :

\- Pfff, de toute façon, le seul poste intéressant c'est Attrapeur ! Les autres t'es obligé de dépendre de tes coéquipiers… Quelle perte de temps !

Ispahan, qui avait entendu, ne put s'empêcher de la regarder avec des yeux ronds.

\- Mais… C'est un sport d'équipe non ? Tu es obligée de dépendre des autres… Si tu perds, tu partages ta peine avec tout le monde. Et si tu gagnes, le bonheur est encore plus grand car tu peux le partager avec le reste des joueurs !

Daralis secoua ses boucles blondes.

\- Ce que tu peux être utopiste toi. C'est mignon. Quand tu perds, tout le monde rejette la faute sur les autres. Tu verras.

Le Poufsouffle se renfonça dans son banc, pas convaincu.

Pendant ce temps-là, les deux Batteurs avaient déjà éliminé la moitié des candidats en leur faisant faire le tour du stade avec quelques accélérations de temps en temps. Ceux qui étaient trop crispés sur leur balai ne pourraient jamais lâcher une main pour attraper le Vif. Il ne restait plus que sept élèves lorsque Sebastian revint avec leur deux nouveaux Poursuiveurs, rouges de fatigue et de joie contenue.

\- Bon les gars, je vous présente Alice Walker et Craig Burnet. Ils vont nous aider à choisir le Gardien. Vous vous en sortez ?

Erin poussa un petit glapissement tout à fait discret et mignon et s'écria à ses amis :

\- Je la connais elle ! Elle est en troisième année, c'est la jumelle du meilleur ami de mon frère !

\- Merci Erin, je suis sûre que toute la tribune est heureuse de le savoir…, ne put s'empêcher de ricaner Daralis, sans méchanceté.

Lily et Hugo, tout en bas, les regardaient en riant ouvertement. Erin, toute rouge, baissa la tête et balbutia des excuses.

\- Il va vraiment falloir que je t'apprenne à être discrète !

\- Chut les filles ! Je veux me concentrer pour voir comment ils vont tester les Gardiens.

\- Je croyais que t'aimais pas le Quidditch, Eric ? s'étonna Erin.

\- C'est pas que je n'aime pas, juste que je ne vois pas en quoi c'est intéressant de se balader sur un balai qui n'attend que de te jeter à terre pour te ridiculiser… Mais c'est la première fois que je vois des joueurs en vrai et je veux comprendre comment ça marche !

Daralis et Ispahan se jetèrent un coup d'oeil entendu avant de se reconcentrer sur le jeu. Ah ces Serdaigles…

Les trois Poursuiveurs se tenaient prêts, Souaffle en main et face aux buts.

\- Bon on va d'abord tirer trois penaltys chacun, vous devrez en arrêter le plus possible, compris ? cria le Capitaine.

Le premier à passer était un garçon blond qu'aucun des Cracmols ne connaissaient. Il laissa passer cinq Souaffles sur les neuf du penalty. Le deuxième candidat ne réalisa pas beaucoup mieux avec cinq arrêts cette fois-ci, dont un complètement par hasard, du bout de la chaussure gauche alors qu'il tentait de l'arrêter de la main droite. Sebastian afficha une mine soucieuse. S'il ne trouvait pas un bon Gardien, l'année allait être compliquée… La dernière joueuse se plaça dos aux poteaux. Elle stoppa sans trop de mal deux des tirs de Craig et d'Alice et un seul de Sebastian.

Pour plus d'équité, il proposa aux deux joueurs à égalité de faire trois autres tirs, cette fois réalisés en mouvement par les trois Poursuiveurs.

Lucy Brett-Miller gagna haut la main avec deux arrêts contre zéro. Les Gryffondors avaient leur Gardien. Et a priori aussi leur Attrapeur. Ou plutôt leur Attrapeuse. James et Fred s'avançèrent en soulevant la fille sur leurs épaules.

\- Elle a réussi à me piquer le Vif ! s'exclama James. C'est elle qu'on veut chef !

Le Capitaine sourit. Il avait beaucoup plus confiance dans le jugement de Fred que de James, mais si les deux étaient du même avis, alors il n'avait rien à redire.

\- D'accord. Vu qu'il nous reste dix minutes avant l'arrivée des Poufsouffle, on va faire une toute petite simulation de match. Ce Vif ne devrait pas trop s'éloigner, donc tu ne vas pas avoir de mal à l'attraper si tu es aussi douée qu'ils le disent Rebecca !

La jeune femme hocha la tête en souriant. Le Capitaine savait très bien ce qu'elle valait de toute façon. Ils étaient dans la même promo et sortaient ensemble depuis quelques mois maintenant. C'était lui qui l'avait entraînée tout l'été pour qu'elle puisse avoir le poste qui se libérait enfin.

Les quatre Cracmols admirèrent la nouvelle équipe avant de se lever et de rentrer doucement vers le château. Daralis serait bien restée pour admirer les autres sélections mais elle voulait d'abord profiter de ses nouveaux amis. Elle reviendrait plus tard pour voir les Serpentard qui passaient en dernier.

\- C'était plutôt chouette au final, admit Eric, mais jamais de la vie je n'essaierai de faire ce sport ! Les deux pieds au sol, c'est quand même beaucoup plus rassurant ! Et vous ?

Erin et Ispahan haussèrent les épaules. Ils n'en avaient aucune idée et pour le moment ils pensaient à des choses beaucoup plus importantes tel que le goûter qu'ils pourraient peut-être aller emprunter aux cuisines.

\- L'année prochaine je me présente ! décida Daralis avec un grand sourire. Je vais m'entraîner tous les jours pour être la meilleure, vous verrez !

* * *

 _Tadaaaaam ! Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? :D_ En tout cas nous, on les adore nos petits Cracs !


	7. V A fleur de peau

_Hello les raviolis :D_ (Au parmesan, miam)

 _On est super-méga-archi-beaucoup désolées du retard (à peine une semaine !), mais entre les week-end à rallonge et les anniversaires (oui oui Sushi a pris un sacré coup de vieux !_ Mais euh, c'est même pas vrai, je suis encore toute jeune ! _) bah on a eu un peu de mal à s'organiser !_

 _Mais nous sommes de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour… Ahem non, pour vous partager notre tout nouveau chapitre ! Enjoy ;)_

 _Aussi on a une petite surprise qui vous attendra lorsque nous aurons atteint l'honorable nombre de 30 reviews cumulées entre ce site et le HPF (pseudo : HisalysRose)... Du coup, si vous n'avez pas l'habitude de commenter, c'est l'occasion de vous lancer (pour l'instant on en est à 23 en cumulé) ! :)_ On a hâte que vous profitiez de la surprise alors vite, vite, vite !

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Le monde de Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas._

 _Salut_ _ **Rebelle !**_ _Pile à l'heure pour la review… Un peu plus et tu aurais dû lire un chapitre en plus avant de pouvoir saluer tout notre talent ! Merci beaucoup pour les compliments, ça fait super plaisir. Pour la suite, tu n'as pas trop longtemps à attendre ^^ Oublie pas hein : le travail c'est important… Mais à petite dose !_ Oui, merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu continueras à nous lire avec plaisir :)

Bonne lecture **:)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : A fleur de peau**

* * *

 _Eric Upwood  
Grande Salle  
Collège Poudlard_

 _Dimanche 15 septembre 2019_

 _Cher Eric,_

 _Nous espérons tous les deux que tout se passe bien pour toi. D'après ta dernière lettre, nous n'avons pas de souci à nous faire quant à tes résultats scolaires. Félicitations pour ta dernière note en Botanique ! Un Optimal, bravo ! Nous sommes très fiers de toi, même si nous ne doutions pas un seul instant que tu réussirais haut la main. Nous savons très bien que tu peux relever tous les défis._

 _Malgré ces compliments, nous avons une remontrance à te faire, et pas des moindres. Nous avons reçu un hibou de Nancy Mosley, ta Directrice de Maison. Elle nous a dit que tu t'étais battu avec un camarade de dortoir et que c'était toi qui avais commencé. C'est inacceptable et nous ne t'avons pas élevé comme ça. D'accord, il est important de pouvoir se défendre si aucune autre solution n'est disponible. Mais enfin ! Que t'as fait ce garçon pour que tu lui sautes dessus aussi sauvagement ? Si nous avions su que le rugby ferait de toi une brute, crois bien que nous ne t'aurions peut-être pas inscrit. Ton Professeur a bien fait de te donner un devoir supplémentaire._

 _A partir de là, nous aimerions aborder quelques points avec toi. Tout d'abord, nous te rappelons pour la énième fois que la violence ne résout rien et que le dialogue est bien plus profitable. Premièrement, ça évite de passer pour un bulldozer sans cervelle. Deuxièmement, si tu n'es pas d'accord avec quelqu'un, se battre physiquement contre lui ne le rendra que plus en colère contre toi. Au mieux, il aura peur de toi et cessera de t'embêter, mais tu ne l'auras pas convaincu pour autant. Au pire, il t'en voudra et cherchera à te faire plus de mal encore et à te provoquer. En plus de cela, nous sommes certains que tes professeurs ne cautionnent absolument pas le harcèlement, quelque soit la forme de celui-ci. Ainsi, si ce Dempster Frayne est violent avec toi, par la parole ou les gestes, n'hésite pas à leur en parler._

 _Ensuite, nous nous inquiétons beaucoup. Une bagarre, ce n'est vraiment pas ton genre. Nous ne comprenons pas du tout ce qui a pu se passer. Eric, tu dois tout nous raconter. Es-tu rejeté par tes camarades de dortoir ? Pourtant, tu nous as parlé d'amis, Nash et Arley. Et dans les autres Maisons ? Est-ce que les autres Cracmols sont persécutés également ? Est-ce pour cela que tu t'es emporté ? Nous voulons tout savoir, nous sommes tes parents et c'est notre rôle de te protéger lorsque tu n'es pas en mesure de le faire toi-même. Oui, Eric, tu es assez grand pour aller à Poudlard mais tu ne maîtrises pas tout. Tu ne connais pas le monde magique et tu ne sais pas comment sont traités les gens comme nous habituellement. Pourquoi crois-tu que tu ne connais pas tes grands-parents ?_

 _Nous sommes sûrs que tu comprendras. Ce n'est pas une honte ni un aveu de faiblesse que de demander de l'aide. Tu es intelligent et tu réfléchis avant d'agir, en temps normal. Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu n'as pas été envoyé à Gryffondor. Alors montre-nous que tu es digne de notre confiance et que nous n'avons plus à nous inquiéter. Si tu récoltes une retenue supplémentaire, gare à toi. Ta chouette pourrait très bien décider de rester avec nous plus souvent._

 _Nous savons que le message est passé et que tout est parfaitement clair entre nous désormais. Nous parlions justement de ta chouette. Continue à nous l'envoyer régulièrement comme tu le fais parce que le Service de Hibou Postal le plus proche n'est pas à côté de la maison, c'est plus simple d'utiliser Jobaria._

 _Nous nous sommes ré-abonnés à la Gazette du Sorcier afin d'être au courant de ce qui se passe dans ce monde qui était le nôtre. Un article sur le programme Cracmol a été publié, nous ignorons si tu as eu l'occasion de le lire, nous l'avons donc découpé et l'avons joint à ce courrier. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à l'avoir parcouru. En effet, une de tes tantes, Eadda Yardley, mariée à un certain Devereux Prewett, nous a écrit une lettre, surprise de ton admission à Poudlard. Nous n'avions pas eu de nouvelles depuis une quinzaine d'années. Il semblerait que nous commencions à renouer le contact avec nos familles respectives. Peut-être ne passerons-nous pas les fêtes de fin d'année à trois._

 _Découvrir que tu as une tante (voire plusieurs) doit te surprendre et à juste titre. Il faut vraiment que nous te parlions de nos familles lorsque tu rentreras à la maison pour Noël. En attendant, n'y pense pas trop. Tu as trois choses à faire : obtenir les meilleures notes possibles, ne plus te bagarrer ou être collé, et enfin, profiter à fond de l'opportunité d'étudier à Poudlard._

 _Nous t'aimons plus que tout, tu nous manques._

 _Papa et Maman_

* * *

 _Lundi 23 septembre 2019_

\- Asseyez-vous en silence s'il vous plaît, demanda inutilement le Professeur Flores dans le brouhaha ambiant.

Tout le monde s'installa peu à peu, Erin aux côtés d'Eric, Lily avec Abigail Nieriker et Hugo près de Nash Lester, l'unique chose qu'avait demandée le Professeur d'Histoire de la Magie étant une mixité parfaite des deux Maisons qu'il encadrait. Eric n'avait pas saisi l'intérêt de cette demande... Après tout, ses quatre plus proches amis (il incluait Nash bien sûr) étaient répartis dans les quatre Maisons de Poudlard. Il avait essayé d'en discuter avec Erin juste avant d'entrer en cours, mais elle n'avait pas paru comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

La petite Gryffondor était plongée dans ses pensées et semblait coupée du monde qui l'entourait, ne répondant que par monosyllabes à la discussion qu'entretenait seul Hugo, assis juste devant elle.

\- Et puis tout à coup, un Hippogriffe tout rose a essayé de me manger et j'ai été sauvé par un Veaudelune courageux qui passait justement par là après avoir joué à la dinette avec les Centaures du coin, ajouta-t-il d'une voix toute guillerette.

\- Mmmm… C'est génial, marmonna Erin d'une voix éteinte, le coude sur la table et le poing contre sa joue. Elle jouait avec une de ses mèches brunes sans s'en rendre compte, la tournant autour de ses doigts avant de tirer dessus et de recommencer.

\- Ouhou, Merlin appelle Erin ! s'exclama Hugo en agitant sa main devant les yeux de la petite Gryffondor qui sursauta violemment. Elle ne put éviter la chute humiliante que grâce au réflexe d'Hugo qui attrapa son bras pour la tirer de l'autre côté.

Eric avait suivi l'échange, légèrement inquiet.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Erin ? demanda-t-il doucement, la touchant avec sa main pour tenter de la réconforter.

\- Désolé les garçons… C'est les filles de mon dortoir encore. Je crois qu'elles n'apprécient pas d'être collées jusqu'en Novembre à cause de moi.

\- Tu…

\- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est assis, silence ! Le prochain que je vois discuter avec son voisin fera perdre des points à sa Maison et sera collé. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Hugo jeta un regard désolé à Erin avant de se retourner pendant que tous les autres acquiesçaient à la question du Professeur Flores.

\- Nous allons donc continuer sur l'Histoire de l'Egypte Ancienne. Je suppose que la dernière fois, le Professeur Binns n'a pas tenu compte de mes indications et a parlé des Guerres des Gobelins ?

Un silence éloquent lui répondit.

Le Professeur haussa les épaules et se tourna pour écrire au tableau.

\- Au moins je n'aurai pas à faire cette partie du programme plus tard et vous la connaîtrez sur le bout de votre baguette.

\- C'est peu de le dire, marmonna Erin qui avait passé la dernière heure de cours avec ledit Professeur à dormir sur sa table. C'était incroyable le pouvoir soporifique que pouvait détenir ce fantôme !

Le Professeur Flores ne sembla heureusement pas l'entendre et continua :

\- Quelqu'un peut-il me rappeler l'objet de la dernière leçon ?

La main de la Serdaigle assise à côté de Lily se leva, qu'Erin identifia comme Abigail Nieriker. Une petite prétentieuse jugea-t-elle rapidement.

\- A l'époque, les Sorciers étaient reconnus de tous dans la société et avaient un rôle très important, puisqu'ils ensorcelaient les tombes des Pharaons pour que personne ne puisse venir les profaner. C'est pour cela que les Moldus d'aujourd'hui pensent que les pyramides sont maudites.

\- Très bien Miss Nieriker. Je donne cinq points à Serdaigle.

La jeune fille hocha la tête avec une certaine condescendance et trempa sa plume dans l'encre pour prendre des notes avec application.

Erin renifla. Elle venait de décider qu'elle n'aimerait pas cette fille.

\- Le cours d'aujourd'hui portera sur la place exacte de ces Sorciers dans la société Égyptienne et sur une question que vous devez tous vous poser : comment pouvaient-ils vivre en harmonie avec les Moldus ?

Quelques rires parvinrent au Professeur qui fronça les sourcils.

\- Oui ? Quelqu'un aurait-il quelque chose à dire ?

Dempsey leva la main.

Erin vit Eric se crisper sur sa chaise. D'accord. Celui-là non plus ne devait pas être très sympathique.

\- Oui, Monsieur Frayne ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils cohabitaient, Professeur. Je pense que les Sorciers de l'époque régnaient en maître et que les Moldus en avaient peur. C'est pour cela que leur société a fonctionné aussi longtemps sans le Code International du Secret Magique. Professeur. répondit-il hautain. Chacun des "Professeur" qu'il avait sorti avait paru insultant aux oreilles de tous le monde.

Gabriel Flores ne parut pas s'en émouvoir et lui demanda.

\- Si cela était réellement le cas, pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi aucun Sorcier n'a jamais été Pharaon ? Et, plus généralement, pourquoi ils n'ont jamais fait partie de la sphère politique ? Les Sorciers étaient une caste, tout comme celle des Scribes… Oui Miss Nieriker ? dit-il en la voyant lever à nouveau la main.

\- Ne pouvaient-ils pas tirer les ficelles en restant dans l'ombre ? Après tout, ils connaissaient sûrement déjà les sorts pour se faire obéir ou encore pour faire oublier des souvenirs gênants aux Moldus.

Le Professeur Flores hocha la tête.

\- C'est une très bonne question et c'est tout à fait plausible. En fait, certaines personnes ayant étudié l'Histoire de l'Egypte Antique penchent pour cette hypothèse. Il est vrai que les Sorciers de l'époque pratiquaient certains sorts de magie très sombre, pour ne pas dire noire. Il n'y avait pas autant de règles que pour nous, puisqu'ils appartenaient à leur propre caste et qu'ils étaient donc les seuls juges de leurs actions. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec cette théorie, Miss Nieriker. Tout d'abord parce que…

Eric se désintéressa rapidement du cours, il avait déjà tout lu sur le sujet avant d'arriver en cours et le Professeur semblait suivre à la lettre ce qui était indiqué dans le livre.

\- Erin, souffla-t-il pour attirer l'attention de sa voisine, à nouveau perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Quoi ?

\- Parle-moi. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe s'il te plaît. Cela se voit que tu ne vas pas très bien en ce moment. Laisse-nous t'aider...

La petite Gryffondor lui sourit gentiment.

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire, tu sais. Elles finiront par se fatiguer, j'en suis sûre.

Erin tourna la tête, montrant qu'elle ne voulait pas continuer cette discussion. Eric ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

\- L'infirmière a dit qu'il fallait que tu en parles, Erin. A moins que tu veuilles y retourner à nouveau ? Le séjour t'a plut la dernière fois ?

Le Serdaigle se rendit compte qu'il y avait peut-être été un peu fort en voyant le regard glacial que lui renvoya la brunette, mais il ne baissa pas les yeux. Il devait la faire réagir pour qu'elle s'ouvre enfin. Daralis déteignait trop sur lui, songea-t-il…

\- Oh, parce que tu crois que ça me plait de me faire harceler ? De les entendre me murmurer des insultes, que je suis une moins que rien, que je n'ai pas ma place ici à chaque fois que je les croise dans un couloir ? D'essayer de déjouer tous les pièges qu'elles placent sur ma route, que ce soit au dortoir ou juste quand je suis derrière elles dans les couloirs ? Tu crois réellement que les trois fois où j'ai malencontreusement glissé sur le carrelage la semaine dernière et où j'ai fini par dévaler les escaliers sur les fesses, c'était vraiment parce que je suis trop maladroite ?

Eric se raidit sur sa chaise. Ils avaient manqué des choses… Erin avait beau paraître forte et souvent joyeuse, ils le savaient bien pourtant, qu'elle était certainement la plus fragile du groupe. Elle avait placé tellement d'espoir et de rêves dans ce Château que la réalité la frappait beaucoup plus durement que les autres Cracmols.

\- Erin… Je… Je suis désolé. Pardon de n'avoir rien remarqué… Je te promets que…

\- Monsieur Upwood. Mon cours est-il donc moins intéressant que votre voisine ?

\- Euuuuh…

\- Je vois. Vous viendrez donc en colle ce soir dans mon bureau.

Le jeune Serdaigle jeta un coup d'oeil perdu à Erin qui haussa les épaules en grimaçant. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était lui qui venait de se faire coller, alors qu'il n'avait quasiment rien dit ?

\- Désolé Eric, chuchota-t-elle.

Au moins le Professeur semblait avoir oublié de lui ôter les points promis songea-t-il, dépité.

* * *

 _Couloir du bureau de Gabriel Flores_

Eric avait avalé son dîner à toute vitesse. Il ne devait surtout pas être en retard. Ses parents ne lui pardonneraient jamais d'avoir été collé... Enfin si, mais Eric s'en voulait de leur causer du souci. Ils seraient probablement très déçus lorsqu'ils recevraient une lettre du Professeur Flores pour leur annoncer que leur fils avait bavardé pendant un cours. Lui qui connaissait déjà tout le programme de l'année par cœur.

Il était vraiment en colère après son professeur. Il avait un peu l'impression que ce dernier lui en voulait personnellement, sans que le garçon ne sache pourquoi. Il n'avait jamais rendu un devoir en retard, il était habituellement très attentif en cours, même à ceux du Professeur Binns, ce qui relevait de l'exploit. Voilà qu'il se permettait de chuchoter une fois, une seule fois ! en cours, et on lui tombait dessus. Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance. Même Erin n'avait pas eu de remontrance de la part du péruvien.

Eric savait que les professeurs étaient un peu plus indulgents avec elle depuis qu'elle s'était évanouie mais quand même ! L'esprit cartésien du jeune garçon criait à l'injustice. Et quand il était vexé, il était capable de la mauvaise foi la plus totale.

Il arriva devant le bureau de Gabriel Flores à vingt heures trente pétantes. Il frappa et entendit un gros _Boum !_ comme si un meuble entier s'était effondré dans la pièce. Puis des pas s'approchèrent de la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée sur le jeune enseignant échevelé.

\- Bonsoir Monsieur Upwood, dit-il essoufflé.

En répondant, Eric remarqua qu'une bibliothèque entière gisait sur le sol et y avait répandu son contenu. Des dizaines de livres semblaient avoir quelque peu souffert de ce traitement. Gabriel Flores se hâta de remettre le tout en place d'un coup de baguette magique, se saisissant d'un ouvrage relié de cuir. Le grimoire paraissait venir d'un autre temps, des pages parcheminées à moitié déchirées en sortaient de part et d'autre. Le professeur se hâta de camoufler le manuscrit dans son dos.

\- Allez vous asseoir sur le tabouret, ordonna-t-il en lui indiquant un siège faisant face au bureau en pagaille.

\- Oui, Professeur.

Eric obéit. Il s'assit, tournant le dos à l'enseignant. Le jeune garçon tentait de savoir où il allait ranger le livre mais il ne vit pas grand chose. Gabriel Flores avait disparu derrière la bibliothèque tout juste réparée. Il avait l'air de maîtriser parfaitement les sorts de réparation et de rangement, même si il ne les appliquait pas à toutes ses affaires, au vu des montagnes de parchemins qui recouvraient son bureau.

Alors, pourquoi avoir ramassé ce livre à la main ? Et surtout, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir rafistolé ? Cet ouvrage était-il trop fragile ? Ou bien était-il impossible d'utiliser la magie sur lui ? Les questions tourbillonnaient dans la tête d'Eric, qui commençait vraiment à avoir peur de ce Professeur qui semblait le suivre en permanence et être si cachotier. Quel était son but ? Etait-il hostile à la présence de Cracmols à Poudlard ? Cela expliquerait sa présence près du bureau du Concierge lorsqu'Erin avait été malade, mais aussi sa remarque après l'altercation d'Eric avec Dempster, "se battre comme des Moldus", prononcée avec un air de dégoût.

Il faudrait qu'il en parle avec les autres Cracmols dès que possible.

Gabriel Flores cessa de s'agiter et revint vers le bureau. Il s'installa face à Eric, repoussant les papiers, et posa devant lui un livre neuf.

\- Voilà le livre que je viens de publier sur les Sorciers Égyptiens à l'Antiquité. Je veux que vous lisiez les premiers chapitres. Vous arrêterez aux alentours de vingt-et-une heures trente, vingt-deux heures. Je ne voudrais pas que vous arriviez en retard à votre cours d'Astronomie de ce soir.

Eric retint un soupir. Il allait s'ennuyer ferme, il savait déjà tout ! C'est bien pour cela qu'il s'était permis de ne pas être attentif le matin-même. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de faire plus de vagues. Il se mit à lire, alors que Gabriel Flores commençait visiblement à corriger les copies d'une autre classe, rayant des lignes entières de son encre rouge.

Le jeune Serdaigle fut finalement happé par sa lecture, qui s'avéra passionnante. Il découvrit qu'il n'avait pas saisi toutes les subtilités de la cohabitation Sorciers-Moldus dans cette société. Par exemple, les techniques de momification avaient été élaborées en partenariat entre des potionistes célèbres comme Imhotep, et des médecins. C'était fascinant.

\- Monsieur Upwood, vous avez l'air passionné mais il va être l'heure.

Eric leva la tête, surpris. Déjà ?

\- Qu'avez-vous retenu ?

\- La cohabitation entre Sorciers et Moldus a commencé dès la première dynastie, sous le pharaon Den, qui connaissait le monde magique par sa nourrice. Mais l'équilibre a plutôt été atteint lors de la troisième dynastie, grâce à Djéser, qui a vraiment permis l'essor de…

\- Très bien, très bien, Monsieur Upwood, c'est parfait.

\- Votre livre est euh… très intéressant mais… Je savais plus ou moins tout ça déjà. Mon père est archéologue… expliqua timidement Eric.

\- Archéologue ? Voyez-vous ça… répondit Gabriel Flores, sourcils froncés.

Eric voulut se taper la tête sur le bureau. Mais pourquoi avait-il eu besoin de dire ça ! Il avait dû paraître impertinent et c'était dangereux de parler de son père ainsi. Son enseignant ne devait même pas savoir ce qu'était un archéologue. Il se ferma immédiatement, n'osant plus regarder le péruvien dans les yeux.

\- Avez-vous d'autres remarques de ce genre ?

\- Non, Professeur.

Gabriel Flores prit un air songeur, avant de demander à Eric de partir, sous peine d'être en retard à son cours d'Astronomie. Il était déjà vingt-deux heures trente. Il prit congé, se hâtant de rassembler ses affaires. Il sortit le plus vite possible du bureau et se retourna en arrivant au milieu du couloir, n'ayant pas entendu la porte se refermer derrière lui. Il vit le Professeur Flores le regarder par l'entrebâillement. C'en était beaucoup trop pour Eric, qui courut presque jusqu'à la tour d'Astronomie, retrouvant avec soulagement Daralis, Nash et Arley.

\- Faites-moi promettre de ne plus jamais ouvrir la bouche à un cours de Flores.

Ses amis le regardèrent avec de grands yeux, étonnés.

\- Il te fait peur à ce point ? demanda Daralis.

\- Oh oui ! répondit Eric, avant de se mettre à raconter.

* * *

 _Mardi 24 septembre 2019_

\- Pousse-toi un peu Ispy, je vois rien ! grogna Erin en se penchant sur la table pour mieux étudier ce que leur présentait Daralis.

\- Mais je vois plus rien non plus maintenant… se plaignit Ispahan en regardant d'un air dépité les cheveux bruns qui se balançaient devant lui et qui lui bloquaient dorénavant la vue.

Les quatre Cracmols avaient décidé de se réunir dans la Salle de Travail pour apprendre le cours d'Astronomie que Poufsouffle et Gryffondor allaient avoir le lendemain. Eric et Daralis les y aidaient en leur passant les notes de la veille et en lisant quelques livres empruntés à la bibliothèque. Ils avaient convenu qu'il valait mieux tout connaître sur le bout des doigts, histoire de ne pas donner à Caroline Herschel un moyen de les punir.

Déjà la semaine passée, ils avaient réussi à répondre à toutes ses questions, plus pointues les unes que les autres, sur les lunes de Jupiter. Et très franchement, Erin avait adoré voir le visage de son Professeur se tordre littéralement sous le coup de la colère. Oui. Elle était prête à sacrifier tous ses mardis soirs pour réviser l'Astronomie si en contrepartie elle pouvait admirer les différentes grimaces qu'était capable d'exprimer Herschel en une heure de cours.

\- D'accord on se calme les enfants, soupira Daralis. Si c'était comme ça à chaque séance de révisions, l'année allait être très longue songea-t-elle. Erin, t'as qu'à réviser le cours avec moi pendant qu'Ispahan regarde le bouquin avec Eric et on change dans trente minutes, ça vous va ?

Les deux concernés opinèrent du chef avant de se remettre à travailler un peu plus sérieusement.

\- Eric, je ne comprends pas bien… Je croyais que les ellipses des différentes lunes étaient parallèles. Mais là, ils disent qu'elles peuvent se croiser. Je me souviens plus de ce que c'est parallèle exactement mais ça se croise pas en général, non ? Eric ? demanda Ispahan en secouant doucement l'épaule d'Eric.

\- Hein, quoi ? Oh, pardon Ispahan, j'avais la tête ailleurs. Tu peux répéter ?

\- Je te demandais de me redire ce que "parallèle" voulait dire. Mais c'est pas tellement ton genre d'être dans les nuages comme ça. Un problème ?

\- Non, t'inquiète pas. Je réfléchissais à un truc. Depuis ma colle avec Flores hier, j'ai du mal à me concentrer.

\- Qui parle de Flores ? s'exclama Erin, qui cherchait la moindre excuse pour ne pas travailler, sous le regard dépité de Daralis.

\- Moi, répondit Eric. Hier soir, avant le cours d'Astronomie, j'étais dans son bureau pour une colle, expliqua-t-il.

Erin rougit. Elle était persuadée que c'était de sa faute s'il avait été puni, parce qu'elle avait discuté avec lui pendant le cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Certes, Eric avait entamé la conversation, mais quand même… Le petit Serdaigle poursuivit.

\- Et je me disais… Vous trouvez pas ça étrange que son accent ne soit pas plus fort ? Bon, bien sûr, on l'entend. Mais il est censé n'être arrivé que cette année en Angleterre.

\- Je ne te savais pas sensible aux théories du complot, Eric, ironisa Daralis. Il finit sa thèse quand même, ce n'est pas le dernier des imbéciles et il a probablement eu l'occasion de voyager avant dans le cadre de ses recherches. Tu te fais des nœuds au cerveau pour rien.

\- Non, je t'assure, Daralis. C'est étrange. Mes parents côtoient énormément de chercheurs étrangers à l'Université. Certains sont en Angleterre depuis une dizaine d'années déjà mais ils ont toujours un accent très prononcé. Ce n'est pas le cas de Flores… C'est comme s'il avait vécu très jeune en Angleterre et qu'il était parti suffisamment longtemps pour se réimprégner de son accent péruvien.

\- Et puis ? C'est son problème, non ? On ne va quand même pas débattre à ce sujet toute la soirée, sinon Erin et Ispahan vont prendre du retard sur leurs révisions. On disait donc, quelle lune de Jupiter présente le plus gros diamètre ?

\- Tu crois vraiment Eric ? interrogea Erin, qui s'était penchée au-dessus de la table de tout son long, pour ne rien rater de ses révélations, ignorant totalement la question de sa camarade.

Ispahan sourit en voyant le visage de Daralis se décomposer.

\- Bon, parle à mon Scroutt à pétard… déplora-t-elle en marmonnant.

\- Oui, j'en suis quasiment certain, assura-t-il en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Il pourrait avoir un parent anglais ? proposa Ispahan.

\- Pas impossible… Peut-être sa mère.

\- En quoi ça le rend mystérieux ou je ne sais quoi ? s'impatienta Daralis, qui ne voyait vraiment pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Ce n'est qu'un élément de plus !

\- Raconte ! lui intima Erin, qui ne tenait plus en place.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il me suit. Il traînait du côté de la Salle des Professeurs quand tu t'es… Enfin… Quand je suis allé poser une question à Mitford pour le devoir sur le sortilège d'Évaporation. Et aussi près du bureau du Concierge quand il m'a invité à prendre le thé, le dimanche que tu as passé à l'infirmerie, Erin. Ensuite, il me colle et là, ça devient vraiment étrange.

Eric leur exposa l'existence du livre très ancien que Gabriel Flores semblait prendre tant de précautions à cacher.

\- En plus, il a eu une drôle de réaction quand j'ai dit que mon père était archéologue. En y repensant, c'était comme s'il savait déjà ce que c'était alors que c'est un métier moldu. Et je l'ai déjà entendu utiliser des expressions péjoratives vis-à-vis des Moldus.

\- _Péjotaries_ ? demanda Erin.

\- Non, péjoratives. C'est quand il y a une connotation négative, comme une critique quoi, précisa Eric.

\- Aaaah.

\- Tu en déduis quoi ? s'enquérit Ispahan.

\- J'hésite. D'abord, il est peut-être hostile à la présence de Cracmols à Poudlard, il faut que nous soyons très vigilants à son sujet. Ensuite, ma deuxième théorie c'est qu'il cherche à se servir de moi pour atteindre mes parents ou leurs collègues pour avoir des informations qu'il n'a pas. Je suis sûr que son grimoire doit l'intriguer et qu'il n'a pas trouvé de moyen magique d'en obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

\- J'ai peut-être déjà lu quelque chose dans les livres de Seabert sur ce genre d'ouvrage… avoua Daralis, qui se prit finalement au jeu. Je regarderai pendant les vacances de Noël si j'y pense. En attendant, je vais lui envoyer un hibou pour lui demander de jeter un œil.

La porte de la Salle de Travail s'ouvrit soudainement, faisant sursauter les quatre Cracmols qui étaient à moitié allongés sur leurs tables, concentrés sur leur conversation qu'ils voulaient la plus discrète possible.

\- Il est déjà huit heures quarante-cinq, annonça le préfet qui venait de faire irruption. Je rappelle seulement que les élèves des trois premières années devront quitter cette salle et rejoindre leurs dortoirs dans trois quarts d'heure. Je repasserai, conclut-il en quittant la pièce aussi vite qu'il était entré.

\- Ouh ! Il m'a fait peur ! souffla Erin.

\- Il ne nous reste plus que trois quarts d'heure pour finir vos révisions, ne traînons pas, se reprit Daralis.

Tous parurent se secouer, revenant à la réalité. Il s'agissait de faire bonne figure au cours de la mégère Herschel. Leur enquête pourrait attendre.

\- Ispahan, tu me demandais pour les trajectoires non parallèles, alors…

* * *

 _Jeudi 26 septembre 2019_

Les quatre Cracmols avaient attendu avec impatience la fin de la semaine de cours. Aussi parce que cela signifiait qu'ils pourraient enfin faire une grasse matinée bien méritée le samedi matin, mais surtout parce que le jeudi et le vendredi étaient leurs deux jours préférés. Ce matin-là, ils avaient continué à travailler avec Hagrid sur les licornes et étudiaient leur mythe chez les Moldus Scandinaves.

Autant dire qu'Eric était ravi de farfouiller dans ses livres, tandis qu'Erin et Ispahan trépignaient à l'idée de sortir à nouveau dans la Forêt Interdite, tout souvenir de leur peur envolé. Daralis, elle, se fichait royalement de ce qui était prévu tant qu'elle ne salissait pas ses nouveaux souliers vernis à la dernière mode que ses parents venaient de lui envoyer. Oui, ils étaient différents des autres malgré les moqueries de la Gryffondor. La couleur noire était plus sombre que celle de ses anciennes chaussures et le brillant était beaucoup plus... brillant.

Ils étaient ensuite partis manger en discutant des clubs dont ils avaient eu un premier aperçu la semaine passée et qu'ils auraient à nouveau le lendemain après-midi. Ils n'avaient pas tous choisi le même et comparaient ce qu'ils y avaient appris. Le Serdaigle grognait parce qu'il n'y avait pas de sport Moldu représenté et assurait que dès qu'il le pourrait, il demanderait à créer une équipe de rugby. Enfin au moins deux, histoire de pouvoir faire des matchs quand même !

En attendant, il avait choisi le club d'Échecs et de Stratégie avec Ispahan, qui l'avait suivi pour ne pas se retrouver tout seul. Erin et Hugo avaient opté pour l'apprentissage de la langue française et Daralis était partie étudier le Gobelbabil en compagnie de Lily, pour son plus grand malheur.

Ils ne virent pas l'heure passer avant de devoir se remettre à travailler, cette fois sur leur sujet transversal. Comme ils n'étaient que tous les quatre, ils passaient généralement des après-midi entiers à comparer leurs points de vue, plus ou moins poliment suivant le contexte, surveillés par un Professeur. Ce jour-là, ce fut le Professeur de Métamorphose, Erfan Koumba, qui vint les surveiller pour démarrer. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'ils planchaient sur le même sujet. Ils allaient devoir rapidement le terminer pour faire une présentation aux différents Professeurs concernés. Ils retrouvèrent donc leurs fiches avec tout ce qu'ils avaient pu découvrir sur "Sorciers et Moldus au quotidien - Entretien et Nettoyage" pour chercher des dernières idées avant de tout réécrire au propre.

\- Très bien, les enfants. Vous avez rassemblé toutes les informations que vous aviez réunies jusqu'à maintenant dans un plan structuré. Monsieur Rosier, rappelez-moi les titres des différentes parties, s'il vous plaît.

\- Tout d'abord, nous introduirons notre devoir en parlant de la nécessité pour les Sorciers comme pour les Moldus de pouvoir nettoyer et entretenir leur environnement. Il peut s'agir de leur lieu de vie, de celui de leurs animaux comme les cages à hiboux, ou encore de leur lieu de travail, comme les hôpitaux ou les laboratoires de Potions. Nous aborderons d'abord les techniques de nettoyage des surfaces, comme le sol. Nous pourrons comparer les _arispateurs…_ Euh… aspirateurs, avec les sorts classiques de dépoussiérage comme _Expulvis_. Il y a aussi des sorts plus complets comme _Recurvite_.

\- Parfait. Miss Kestrel, la suite ?

\- Après, nous avons prévu d'aborder le récurage des objets comme la lessive, les bibelots, la vaisselle, les ustensiles pour les Potions ou pour les guérisseurs et les médecins. Certains elixirs Moldus ou Sorciers sont très efficaces. Et à la fin, les méthodes d'assainissement de l'air.

\- Tout cela me semble plutôt complet. Avez-vous l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose ?

\- Oui ! s'empressa de répondre Eric. Une conclusion qui nous permettrait de mettre en perspective cette analyse.

Erin fronça les sourcils. Elle lança un regard interrogateur à ses camarades. Était-elle la seule à n'avoir compris qu'à moitié la phrase d'Eric ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il s'exprime comme un livre ?

\- Exactement. Je vois que je ne sers plus à rien ! plaisanta le Professeur, faisant sourire ses élèves. De quoi pouvez-vous discuter à la fin ?

\- Hum… réfléchit Eric. Peut-être parler de l'électricité et des ondes magiques ?

\- Précisez votre pensée.

\- Eh bien, ce sont les sources d'énergie respectives des Moldus et des Sorciers, nécessaires à l'utilisation de ces méthodes de nettoyage. Elles sont incompatibles la plupart du temps.

\- Pas toujours ! protesta Erin. A la maison, Scott a une _vétélision_ qui marche à l' _ecclecticité_ alors qu'il y a plein de magie chez nous !

\- C'est parce que vous vivez dans une maison d'origine Moldue qui a été modifiée pour avoir des éléments magiques, non ? demanda Daralis.

\- Ce n'est pas l'inverse ? s'enquérit Ispahan.

\- Je ne crois pas, papa me parlait d'un programme du Ministère pour reloger les gens après la guerre, qui se servait de maisons Moldues déjà construites.

\- D'ailleurs, pourquoi les Sorciers n'utilisent pas plus d'électricité dans des zones où la magie est moins présente ? réfléchit Ispahan.

\- La magie est gratuite, répondit Eric. Pas l'électricité.

\- La magie n'est pas gratuite, Monsieur Upwood, interrompit Erfan Koumba. Elle puise dans votre énergie ou dans celle de votre environnement. C'est pour cela qu'un sorcier peu expérimenté ne parvient pas à lancer des sorts trop gourmands, en tout cas pas sans dégâts. C'est un problème important en Métamorphose, surtout pour maintenir une transformation sur la durée. Quoiqu'il en soit, je crois que vous venez de me fournir le sujet de votre prochain devoir. Notez donc rapidement ce que vous venez de dire et essayez de vous reconcentrer sur le sujet du jour.

\- Oui Professeur, acquiescèrent-ils tous en cœur.

Ils venaient à peine de se remettre au travail que la porte s'ouvrit sur Deborah Mitford, qui arrivait juste à temps pour prendre le relai de son collègue avec lequel elle partageait l'encadrement de leur petit groupe ce jour-là. Elle les salua et s'entretint quelques instants avec Erfan Koumba, qui lui résuma le début de la séance. Elle s'approcha ensuite de leur table.

\- Avez-vous besoin de quelques informations complémentaires ?

\- Oui Professeur, dit Erin, heureuse de retrouver sa Directrice de Maison. Nous avions besoin de précisions sur les sortilèges pour retirer les taches sur le linge. Nous avons bien une potion mais nous aimerions avoir un équivalent dans votre discipline.

\- Laissez-moi réfléchir… Vous pourriez ajouter un paragraphe sur le Sort de Décirage des Tissus, _Ciranihile_ ? Il fonctionne très bien avec le cirage et de nombreuses encres indélébiles qui contiennent toutes une dose de cire plus ou moins importante.

Du cirage ? Des encres indélébiles ? Erin fronça les sourcils. Deborah Mitford serait-elle sa bienfaitrice anonyme ? Celle qui avait effacé toutes les horreurs écrites sur ses uniformes par les trois harpies de son dortoir ? C'était probablement ça ! Erin se réjouit et sourit plus largement qu'auparavant. Cette Deborah Mitford était décidément géniale !

* * *

 _Vendredi 27 septembre 2019_

 _Parc de Poudlard_

Daralis n'avait pas cours le vendredi matin. Elle en avait profité pour se promener dans le Parc, savourant les derniers rayons de soleil de ce début d'automne. Elle préférait mille fois être seule dehors qu'enfermée dans les cachots avec ses soi-disants camarades de dortoir. Ils l'ignoraient toujours autant. Parfois, Chloe Zabini esquissait un sourire envers la petite blonde lorsqu'elle répondait juste à une question particulièrement ardue d'un Professeur. Le reste du temps, elle ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention.

C'était au moins la seule à ne pas ricaner bêtement quand elle quittait les salles de classe à la fin des parties théoriques, quand les travaux pratiques commençaient. Daralis était également en binôme avec Chloe en Potions. A Serpentard, la petite Zabini était un peu son roc, même si elle ne lui parlait pas. Son visage dépourvu d'animosité était tout ce qui empêchait la jeune Kestrel de prendre son matelas pour le déménager dans le dortoir d'Erin. Enfin, tout ce qui l'empêchait… La présence de Lily dans le dortoir sus-cité suffisait à elle seule à ragaillardir Daralis. Il fallait qu'elle tienne le coup ! Il ne serait pas dit qu'une Kestrel se laisserait aller au découragement devant une Potter. Surtout cet exemplaire-là.

Daralis s'assit sur un banc non loin des serres, dans lesquelles Erin et Eric suivaient leur cours de Botanique, attendant que ce dernier se termine. Elle se remit à la lecture de _Sorcières de Salem - Comment leur technologie a survécu malgré la Chasse_ , laissant les rayons du soleil caresser ses cheveux dorés. Un brouhaha s'éleva bientôt dans son dos. Le cours devait être terminé. La porte de la serre s'ouvrit.

\- Et n'oubliez pas vos trente centimètres de parchemin sur l'Adonis d'Argent pour la prochaine fois ! rappela à tue-tête Neville Londubat.

\- Oui Professeur, répondirent en cœur ses élèves.

\- Erin ! Je suis là ! interpella Daralis lorsqu'elle fut à portée de voix.

Erin se tourna vers elle avec un grand sourire. La petite brune chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Lily et Hugo et s'approcha de Daralis en sautillant, laissant ses camarades de Maison avec le groupe. Les deux petites filles avaient prévu de déjeuner ensemble.

\- Fiou, j'ai encore failli renverser trois ou quatre pots de terre aujourd'hui !

\- Vu l'état de ta tenue, de tes cheveux et de tes mains, j'aurais dit que tu avais réussi, plaisanta Daralis, récoltant une sublime grimace de son amie. Je rigole, tu as juste un peu de terre là, précisa-t-elle en pointant du doigt le bout du nez d'Erin, qui s'essuya vigoureusement avec sa manche.

\- C'est bon ?

\- Oui, tu as tout enlevé. On va déjeuner ?

\- C'est parti ! J'ai tellement faim que je pourrais manger une licorne ! Enfin non, c'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire. C'était pour la taille. Parce qu'une licorne c'est grand, mais jamais je ne toucherais à…

\- T'inquiète pas Erin ! J'ai compris. Dépêchons-nous avant que tu ne racontes plus de bêtises.

Elles se hâtèrent vers la Grande Salle, encore peu fréquentée à onze heures trente, la plupart des élèves préférant repasser par leurs dortoirs ou traîner un peu dans les couloirs avant le déjeuner. Elles s'installèrent à la table de Gryffondor, à l'opposé de Lily et Hugo. Elles auraient choisi la table de Serpentard s'ils n'avaient pas été aussi hostiles. A peine avaient-elles commencé à se servir qu'une explosion retentit à l'autre bout de leur table. Elles ne sursautèrent même pas.

\- Aaah… James, soupira Erin.

\- Il ne s'arrête jamais celui-là, remarqua Daralis.

\- Et encore, tu ne partages pas sa Salle Commune… J'ai entendu dire qu'il préparait quelque chose d'assez grandiose pour Halloween.

\- Toujours ce besoin de faire le malin et de se faire remarquer…

\- Sois pas si rabat-joie. Au moins, ça met de l'ambiance.

\- Si tu le dis.

Daralis cessa de débattre. Elle réfléchissait. Peut-être que… Mais oui ! Son visage s'illumina.

\- Oh, j'ai une idée ! Si on s'associait toutes les deux, avec Ispahan et Eric s'ils sont d'accord, pour mettre nous aussi un peu d'ambiance le jour d'Halloween ?

\- Carrément ! s'exclama Erin, aussi enthousiaste à l'idée de faire une farce de cette ampleur que de pouvoir le faire avec Daralis, de laquelle elle était de plus en plus proche. Ce qui n'était pas évident tous les jours. Concilier les moments passés avec elle et ceux passés avec Lily devenait un véritable problème.

\- En revanche, je ne sais pas où on peut préparer ça. Dans les Salles Communes, ce ne serait pas très discret. Dommage que tu ne puisses plus utiliser le laboratoire de Fred…

\- Oui… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai peut-être une solution. Il faudra que j'en discute avec Hugo mais on devrait pouvoir trouver l'endroit idéal !

\- Super !

\- Maintenant, Daralis, ajouta Erin d'un air sérieux, je ne te parlerai plus tant que je n'aurai pas goûté à tous les plats se présentant à moi.

Elle se jeta sur le filet mignon, sous les rires de la petite Kestrel.

* * *

Erin sortit de la Grande Salle en compagnie de Daralis, d'Hugo et de Lily qui venaient de les rejoindre. Ils se dirigèrent en discutant vers le deuxième étage où des salles de classe avaient été réaménagées pour être utilisées par le club de Langues. Enfin... Les trois Gryffondors riaient ensemble et la petite Serpentarde ruminait dans son coin, imaginant mille et une façons d'effacer l'horrible sourire qui étirait la face de la Potter.

Ils arrivèrent à destination avant que Daralis n'ait pû mettre un de ses projets à exécution et patientèrent le temps que les Professeurs ou élèves référents arrivent pour se scinder en plusieurs groupes. De nombreuses langues étaient enseignées dans ce club en plus du français et du Gobelbabil : l'espagnol, l'allemand, l'italien, le japonais, le chinois et l'arabe étaient aussi proposés à l'apprentissage, la plupart étant enseignées par des élèves, excepté l'espagnol que le Professeur Flores avait proposé de reprendre.

Erin et Hugo se dirigèrent vers Dominique Weasley en papotant bruyamment, tandis que Daralis et Lily suivaient une élève de septième année, dont le nom échappait totalement à la petite brune, tout en se jetant de puissants coups d'œil meurtriers.

\- Tu crois qu'elles vont réussir à survivre toute l'année dans le même club sans essayer de se sauter à la gorge ? demanda Hugo en souriant.

\- J'en sais rien… Enfin connaissant Daralis, si elle devait tuer quelqu'un, elle ne le ferait pas devant des témoins et je ne pense pas qu'on retrouverait le corps… Du coup Lily n'a rien à craindre tant qu'elle est entourée de gens.

\- … Moui. Je suis parfaitement rassuré maintenant. Pourquoi les Serpentards sont toujours aussi retors ?

\- Ils sont pas retors, ils sont malins ! rétorqua Erin en lui tirant la langue.

\- C'est pas pareil ?

Erin haussa les épaules.

\- T'auras qu'à demander la différence à Eric, je suis sûre qu'il se fera un plaisir de t'expliquer.

La grimace du Weasley fut éloquente.

\- **Bonjour tout le monde** , commença Dominique dans un français parfait.

Avec ses cheveux blonds presque blancs coupés dans un carré très court et son visage fin, la jeune femme était d'une beauté saisissante. Mais le regard dur qu'elle arborait en permanence dissuadait quiconque de s'approcher d'un peu trop près. Dominique Weasley était une solitaire, rarement accompagnée si ce n'était par ses cousins ou par ses livres.

\- **Bonjour Dominique !** s'exclama dans un bel ensemble la dizaine d'élèves, toutes années confondues, qui avait décidé d'étudier la langue de Molière. L'accent était beaucoup plus prononcé mais la jeune femme ne fit aucune remarque, se contentant de leur sourire pour les encourager, adoucissant au passage la couleur océan de ses yeux.

\- Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons continuer sur les expressions de politesse pour les nouveaux. Les autres, mettez-vous deux par deux et racontez à l'autre ce que vous avez fait cette semaine. Je vais passer entre vous pour corriger vos erreurs. N'oubliez pas. Ce n'est qu'en parlant que vous vous améliorerez ! dit-elle en repassant à l'anglais pour être sûre d'être comprise de tous.

Erin et Hugo étaient les seuls première année à s'être inscrits à ce cours de langue, mais une troisième année avait choisi de changer de club et d'opter pour celui-ci. La jeune Weasley-Delacourt les rejoignit rapidement pour leur donner des fiches de vocabulaire et les laissa s'entraîner pour aller aider les autres.

\- **Comment allez-vous ?**

 **\- Bien et vous ?**

 **\- Touè bien, meuurci** , s'appliqua Erin en grimaçant de façon comique.

Hugo le remarqua et ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Erin se renfrogna.

\- C'est facile de se moquer. Tu parles déjà super bien français toi !

\- Je le parle pas _super_ bien. J'ai un niveau à peu près correct. Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai choisi ce club ? C'était pour en avoir le moins à faire !

Erin croisa les bras, boudeuse.

\- Bah moi je veux apprendre cette langue. La prochaine fois que tu rigoles, je t'écrabouille. Ou mieux. Je demanderai à Daralis de s'occuper de toi.

Le rire d'Hugo mourut dans sa gorge.

\- Tu… Tu n'oserais pas ?

\- Me tente pas trop… ricana Erin, revancharde.

Le garçon capitula très vite et se retourna vers le troisième élève.

\- **Comment t'appelles-tu ?**

\- **Je souis Sara Riverdale.** dit la Poufsouffle en lisant sa feuille avec attention.

\- Oh, tu dois être avec mon frère alors ? Scott ?

La jeune fille lui sourit en acquiesçant.

\- Oui… Il est… Particulier !

\- Il paraît qu'on fait cet effet-là dans la famille ! s'exclama Erin en bombant le torse.

\- Je ne veux entendre que du français pour le moment ! rappela Dominique en anglais.

Les trois enfants s'entraînèrent avec application pendant une petite heure, avant de changer d'exercice. La jeune femme étant occupée de l'autre côté de la pièce, Erin en profita pour se pencher vers Hugo et lui faire part du projet qui lui taraudait l'esprit depuis le repas de ce midi avec Daralis.

\- Dis… Tu te rappelles que Fred avait dit qu'on pourrait plus utiliser son labo pour faire des blagues ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Tu as commencé à chercher une salle pour la remplacer ?

\- Oui… Mais je n'ai pas trouvé pour le moment. Je n'avance pas très vite, il y a trop de salles et de passages dans cette école !

\- J'aurais peut-être un marché à te proposer…

\- Je t'écoute.

\- On t'aide à trouver la salle parfaite. En échange, on y aura un droit d'accès dès qu'on le veut…

\- Quand tu dis "on", tu veux parler de…

\- Daralis, Eric et Ispahan.

\- Ça ferait beaucoup d'allées et venues avec tout ce monde. Surtout que Lily y aurait accès aussi. Ça ajouterait une contrainte de plus…

\- De toute façon, il te faudra une salle bien cachée pour être sûr de ne pas être découvert.

\- Pas faux…

\- Alors ? Deal ? demanda Erin.

\- Tope-là ! lui répondit Hugo en tendant sa main.

Trois Gryffondors, un Serdaigle, une Serpentarde et un Poufsouffle… Poudlard n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.

* * *

 _Alors les raviolis, c'était comment ? :)_ Encore désolées pour le retard, on espère que ça valait le coup d'attendre !

 _PS : N'oubliez pas la petite review pour dire qu'on est trop douées (LOOL) et pour avoir la surprise !_


	8. VI Petites frousses et grandes frayeurs

Coucou petits lapinous en chocolat ( _au lait avec des éclats de noisette, c'est meilleur !)_ :D

Nous revoilà pour un nouvel épisode des aventures de nos Cracs préférés (et on espère les vôtres aussi !). Nous avons atteint un total de 27 reviews sur l'histoire principale entre FF et HPF, ça veut dire que dans 3 reviews (et donc au prochain chapitre on l'espère !), nous vous dévoilerons la petite surprise promise.

On espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire :)

Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer** : Le monde de Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas

Merci beaucoup Rebelle :D Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Voilà le prochain chapitre, on espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ;) _Je me demande qui a écrit cette dernière phrase franchement ? Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, elle était parfaite O:)_

Merciiiiii Littlesis8 ! C'est parfaitement crédible, je vois pas de quoi tu parles… _Ouais, franchement on est de pures génies_ ;) _Tu nous avais manquée !_ Oui, trop ! Mais on est très contentes de te retrouver, on espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre, après tout on est trop fortes, ça devrait aller ! _Un nouveau smiley pour la route Sushi ?_ Hum… Pour cette semaine, ce sera 3:-o qui représente une vache ( _Ah ouais ? Heureusement que tu l'as précisé !_ Nananère :P _)_. Donc ce sera "Oh la vache !" genre : trop cool ! _Et sinon pour le Cameroun, on part quand ?_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Petites frousses et grandes frayeurs**

* * *

 _Dimanche 29 septembre 2019_

Ce matin-là, Ispahan s'était levé aux aurores, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller ses camarades de dortoir. Il avait rapidement enfilé une tenue un peu chaude, composée d'une robe-doudoune-imperméable et d'une bonne paire de chaussettes chauffantes pour être sûr de ne pas avoir trop froid.

Il était ensuite sorti silencieusement du dortoir et avait dévalé les escaliers jusqu'à la Salle Commune, des parchemins, un bouquin, une plume et de l'encre dans les mains. Autant dire que s'il avait été Erin, il aurait fini sa course dans le doux tapis jaune et noir installé au milieu de la pièce. Au lieu de cela, il s'était tranquillement assis dans un fauteuil molletonné et avait terminé ses devoirs pour être sûr d'avoir son après-midi de libre. Lancelot Hardwin, qui s'était comme toujours levé avant lui, était passé dans la Salle Commune pour lui demander s'il n'avait pas aperçu son chat Arthur, disparu deux jours plus tôt. Ispahan ne l'avait pas vu mais s'était dit que c'était plutôt étonnant de la part de l'animal, très casanier.

Concentré sur son devoir de Métamorphose, il n'avait pas entendu les autres élèves se lever et sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

\- Ola, du calme Ispahan, je vais pas te manger ! Tu serais un peu trop fibreux comme petit déj' je pense ! rit Scott en le voyant ramasser les différentes feuilles qu'il avait fait s'envolersuite à son geste.

\- Dé… Désolé, murmura le petit Poufsouffle, tout rouge.

\- T'inquiète paupiette ! Tu viens manger ? Je pense que même Era doit être descendue à cette heure-ci.

Ispahan hocha la tête en silence. Il remonta rapidement chercher son sac de cours et remarqua que tous ses camarades de chambrée étaient déjà descendus. Ils avaient bien essayé de lui parler au début de l'année, mais devant son mutisme permanent, ils avaient peu à peu abandonné. Le petit garçon sentait pourtant qu'il ne suffirait que d'un geste de sa part pour que les autres lui parlent à nouveau, mais il n'osait pas se lancer. Il ne savait même pas de quoi il pouvait avoir peur exactement. D'être encore rejeté ? Que l'on se moque de lui ? Ou pire ? Que les autres soient réellement hypocrites, comme l'avait suggéré Eric quelques semaines plus tôt ? Toujours était-il qu'il avait l'impression de ne pouvoir se fier qu'aux trois autres Cracmols. Même Lily, Hugo et Nash ne trouvaient pas grâce à ses yeux pour le moment. Il ne les connaissait pas. Il ne leur faisait pas confiance. Seul Scott Shields avait réussi à percer un bout de sa carapace, ce qui était en partie dû à sa nature exubérante qui permettait à Ispahan de ne pas parler lorsqu'il n'en avait pas envie. Scott remplissait brillamment les blancs de la conversation. Y avait-il réellement des sorciers qui pouvaient penser différemment de sa famille ? Il n'en était pas sûr du tout et ne tenait pas vraiment à le savoir…

Il rejoignit le frère d'Erin qui l'avait patiemment attendu dans la Salle Commune, Andrew et William, ses deux amis, l'ayant lâchement abandonné à son sommeil. Ils se séparèrent à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, Scott rejoignant son groupe avec Leah Carrington, la Serdaigle qu'il avait rencontré lors de son premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express et Ispahan s'asseyant entre Daralis et Eric à la table des Serdaigle.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant un long moment, retardant le plus possible le moment où ils devraient commencer à faire leurs devoirs.

\- Dis Erin, tu sais pourquoi Scott m'a appelé _palpa..._ _paupalette_ … non paupiette tout à l'heure ? demanda Ispahan, soucieux.

\- Hahaha, tu me rassures ! Tu as l'air aussi doué que moi pour retenir les expressions bizarres de mon frère ! s'exclama Erin en riant. C'est juste un mot que les Moldus utilisent pour faire la rime avec "t'inquiète"... Enfin je crois…

A peine vexé par la remarque de la petite Gryffondor, il sourit avec elle et se retourna pour écouter la conversation de ses voisins.

\- Bon allez… Il serait peut-être temps qu'on aille travailler non ? Surtout si on veut avoir une bonne place dans la Salle de Travail…

\- Eric ou la voix de la raison, marmonna Daralis qui aurait bien gagné encore une ou deux heures de sommeil si elle avait pu.

Ils finirent par se lever et suivirent quelques autres Serdaigle qui semblaient aussi vouloir profiter de la quiétude du dimanche matin pour réviser un peu. Ils s'installèrent à leur table fétiche, au fond de la salle, et s'empressèrent de déballer leurs affaires pour discuter du nouveau projet transversal qu'ils avaient. Ayant obtenu un Optimal au précédent, ils étaient motivés à bloc pour réussir celui-là aussi. Ils ne virent pas le temps passer et bientôt un Préfet de Serpentard vint les prévenir que le déjeuner allait être servi.

En voyant l'heure, Ispahan fronça les sourcils et s'empressa d'engloutir tout ce qu'il pouvait avant de disparaître mystérieusement de la tablée, sans avoir pu manger de dessert. Il ne voulait pas être en retard. Il n'était même pas sûr que les autres aient remarqué son départ précipité, mais il n'avait pas voulu les déranger dans leur conversation pour les prévenir.

Ce fut presque en courant qu'il sortit du Château et qu'il se dirigea vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Le Garde Chasse l'attendait déjà devant la porte avec Morglas, qui jappa joyeusement à son approche. Les babines pleines de bave, il vint quémander une caresse auprès du petit Poufsouffle qui la lui offrit bien volontiers.

\- B'jour Ispahan, comment ça va ?

\- Bonjour Hagrid. On y va ?

Ce fut le chien qui lui répondit en le poussant du museau.

\- On va faire un détour par les écuries si ça t'dérange pas, il y en a un qui s'est blessé hier soir et faut voir l'évolution d'la blessure.

Ispahan acquiesça vigoureusement. Après tout, il était venu pour ça. Seconder Hagrid.

Ils descendirent le petit chemin jusqu'à une grande bâtisse de pierre abritant deux rangées d'une dizaine d'énormes box. Dans le plus éloigné, un jeune Sombral était installé, un gros bandage autour de son antérieur droit.

\- J'te présente Achlys. Va falloir défaire l'bandage et en r'faire un autre… Tu t'sens prêt ?

\- Oui.

Ispahan ouvrit la porte doucement et s'arrêta à l'entrée du box, attendant l'autorisation du Sombral pour avancer. Lorsque celui-ci détourna son attention du petit garçon, il s'avança et se posta à hauteur d'Achlys.

\- C'est bien Ispahan, murmura Hagrid de sa grosse voix. Maint'nant retire l'bandage… Voilà. C'est bien. J'vais t'montrer comment en faire un neuf.

Et Hagrid se mit à l'ouvrage. C'était fou comme un demi-géant pouvait à la fois avoir l'air si pataud dans la vie courante et être si attentionné quand il était entouré d'animaux. Ispahan l'admirait.

\- Bien, v'là une bonne chose de faite ! s'exclama le Garde Chasse en caressant l'épaule d'Achlys. Maint'nant allons nourrir le reste du troupeau !

Ils sortirent de l'écurie par le fond, se rapprochant de la Forêt Interdite en discutant.

\- Pourquoi les Sombrals préfèrent-ils les lièvres aux faisans ?

\- J'sais pas trop gamin. P'têtre qu'ils aiment pas toucher aux trucs qui volent ?

\- Mmm…

Ispahan ne sembla pas tellement convaincu, mais n'osa pas approfondir le sujet. Ils arrivèrent à la clairière où le troupeau séjournait. Instinctivement il chercha la future mère qu'il avait rencontrée la fois précédente avant d'aller voir la licorne. Il ressentit un petit pincement au cœur quand il s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas avec les autres Sombrals. Hagrid parut remarquer son air triste et lui sourit.

\- Les Sombrals sont des êtres libres, p'tit gars. Ils vont où ils veulent, quand ils veulent. Ta Sombral a dû trouver un autre endroit sympa pour profiter des derniers rayons d'soleil.

Cette phrase inquiéta Ispahan qui leva les yeux vers le ciel.

\- Oh non... J'ai complètement oublié l'heure ! Les autres doivent se demander où je suis passé !

\- Tu peux y'aller gamin. Merci pour l'aide. R'viens quand tu veux.

\- D'accord, merci Hagrid !

Et Ispahan partit en courant en direction de la lisière de la forêt, oubliant totalement qu'il était seul et sans protection.

BLAM !

Le petit Poufsouffle se retrouva sur les fesses sans comprendre pourquoi.

\- Ouch, grogna-t-il en se frottant la tête douloureusement. La terre était vraiment dure…

Il releva les yeux, cherchant contre quoi il avait pu buter et se retrouva face à un nez immense qui lui souffla gentiment sur le visage. Pendant un instant il eut l'impression que la Sombral se moquait de lui.

\- Désolé, marmonna-t-il, gêné d'avoir pu déranger la future maman.

Celle-ci secoua son encolure et le poussa de la tête pour qu'il se retrouve près de son flanc. Ispahan tendit doucement la main vers le ventre dont les rondeurs commençaient à s'affirmer et caressa béatement l'animal fantastique.

La Sombral se détourna après quelques minutes et le regarda dans les yeux avant de s'enfoncer dans la Forêt Interdite.

Comme la fois précédente, Ispahan eut la sensation d'avoir signé un pacte dont il ne comprenait toujours pas la teneur…

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps-là..._

 _Au bord du Lac Noir_

\- Vous savez où a pu partir Ispahan ? interrogea Eric en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Aucune idée ! Mais ça devait être sacrément important pour qu'il soit sorti sans avoir mangé de dessert, remarqua Daralis. Il ne me semble pas qu'il ait récolté une retenue…

Erin, Lily, Hugo, Nash et Eric secouèrent la tête. Non, Ispahan n'était probablement pas en retenue. Ils avaient tous déjeuné ensemble. Un peu avant le dessert, Nash avait suggéré une balade près du Lac, entre deux averses. Ispahan avait alors sursauté, avait englouti ce qui restait dans son assiette et était parti précipitamment sans donner d'explication.

\- Et je pense que Scott me l'aurait dit s'il avait une amoureuse à Poufsouffle, conclut Erin, la tête haute, persuadée de son coup.

\- A Poufsouffle, peut-être pas. Mais je crois l'avoir vu regarder attentivement une cinquième année de Serpentard l'autre jour, annonça Nash, l'air narquois.

\- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent Erin et Lily.

\- Quelle fille ? demanda Daralis, passant en revue les élèves de sa Maison.

\- Une grande, cheveux auburn. L'air pas très sympa.

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir… murmura Daralis en se grattant la tête. On a l'impression qu'elle va te bouffer si tu la regardes de travers ?

\- Oui !

\- Et elle est toute pâle ?

\- Oui ! s'impatienta Nash.

\- C'est qui ? sautilla Erin.

Tous scrutaient Daralis, pendus à ses lèvres.

\- Je pense que ça doit être… Phyllis. Sa sœur, conclut-elle, un sourire triomphant étirant ses lèvres.

\- Tu le savais depuis le début ? accusa Nash.

\- Bien sûr. Mais vos têtes étaient trop magiques, si j'ose dire, nargua la petite blonde. Surtout la tienne, Lester.

Erin, Lily et Hugo explosèrent de rire alors qu'Eric et Nash échangeaient un regard, complètement perdus. Ils auraient dû le deviner ! Mais après tout, ils avaient une bonne excuse. Ils ne connaissaient pas Phyllis et Ispahan n'en parlait jamais, évitant le sujet de sa fratrie à tout prix, contrairement à Erin et Daralis, intarissables dès qu'il s'agissait de leurs frères.

Certes, ce pouvait être avec joie ou colère mais il s'écoulait rarement une journée sans un enthousiaste "Quand nous sommes allés au zoo moldu avec Scott", un mélancolique "La dernière fois que je suis allée à Salem avec Seabert" ou un "La prochaine fois que Warley m'ignore" agacé. Ispahan déviait discrètement la conversation sur les propriétés des roses des sables, espérant que cela ne ferait resurgir aucun souvenir fraternel, mais surtout pour détourner l'attention d'Eric qui, étant fils unique, était toujours gourmand de ce genre d'anecdote.

\- Mais du coup, vous pensez que c'est à cause d'elle qu'il est parti comme ça ? demanda Eric.

\- Non, je crois pas, émit Erin entre deux hoquets de rire. Il avait l'air assez content de partir. Il n'aurait pas fait cette tête-là s'il avait eu une histoire à régler avec ce serpent.

\- Tu dois avoir raison… songea Nash à voix haute. Ah, en parlant de partir. On doit s'entraîner à lancer des sorts de changement de couleur pour le cours de Métamorphose avec Arley. Je vais vous laisser. On se retrouve dans la Salle Commune, Eric !

\- Salut Nash !

\- Bon entraînement !

\- Évite de finir avec un sourcil bleu et l'autre vert, ricana Daralis.

\- Aucun risque, on s'entraîne sur des plumes.

Nash s'éloigna vers le Château, laissant ses camarades profiter encore un peu de leur dimanche après-midi au soleil, loin de Salles Communes et de dortoirs parfois peu accueillants.

\- Tu me donnes des idées Daralis, avec ton histoire de sourcils colorés. Si on parlait d'Halloween ? suggéra Hugo.

\- Oh oui ! s'exclama Erin. Il faudra aussi qu'on réfléchisse pour la salle.

\- Quelle salle ?

\- On va tout vous expliquer, t'inquiète pas Eric.

\- James est en train de préparer un de ces tours dont seul lui a le secret pour Halloween. Du coup, grâce à Daralis et Erin, on s'est dit que ce serait cool de montrer nous aussi de quoi on est capable. Dès notre première année, histoire de faire bonne impression, quoi, annonça Hugo, carrant les épaules.

\- Super idée !

\- Merci Lily, je savais que tu serais convaincue. Eric ?

\- Hum… D'accord, ça peut être amusant ! Mais pas un truc trop dangereux, hein ?

\- Mais non, t'en fais pas, assura Hugo.

\- Comment on va faire pour préparer ça sans nous faire remarquer ?

\- Justement, c'est le problème majeur. Avec Erin, on avait fabriqué la potion de Cheveux Multicolores dans le laboratoire privé de Fred, mon cousin, mais il nous a seulement dépannés. Il ne voudra plus nous le prêter.

\- On vous propose un deal : on cherche tous une salle adaptée. Introuvable par le Concierge, et assez grande. En échange de ce boulot de recherche, on pourra tous se servir du labo, même si ça fait du monde. J'inclus bien sûr Hugo et moi, vous trois, Ispahan et Nash. Enfin, si ça vous va et qu'il est d'accord. Personne ne s'y oppose ? Bon, parfait. Tu lui en parleras Eric ?

\- Oui, pas de problème, dès que je retourne dans la Tour de Serdaigle.

\- Alors, on fait quoi ? demanda Lily, toute excitée.

\- Quelque chose qui touchera toutes les Maisons ? Ou seulement les Professeurs ? proposa Daralis, tellement enthousiaste qu'elle supportait la présence de Lily sans arborer son air meurtrier habituel.

\- Pour que ça touche du monde, il faudrait un genre du _mugifène_ …

\- On dit fumigène, Erin. Le problème avec ça, c'est qu'on sera touchés aussi si on en répand dans un endroit comme le Hall ou la Grande Salle, corrigea Eric.

\- Sauf si on réalise un antidote pour nous !

\- Non, si on est vraiment les seuls de toute l'école à ne pas avoir de problème, ça va paraître louche. L'idéal, ce serait que ça touche une certaine proportion de gens dans chaque Maison, avança Daralis, qui avait visiblement de l'expérience dans le domaine.

\- Et tu proposes quoi ?

\- Hum… A Halloween on mange des bonbons, non ?

\- Oh oui ! Des Dragées Surprises, des plumes en sucre, des Chocogrenouilles, j'adore !

\- Erin, d'après le regard machiavélique de Daralis, je crois qu'il faudra que tu restes éloignée de certaines friandises à Halloween, je me trompe ? devina Hugo. En tout cas, si c'est bien ça, je sais comment faire. Papa m'a déjà emmené tester des prototypes dans ce genre.

\- Tu ne te trompes pas du tout. On peut décider d'un type de bonbons, en piéger une certaine quantité mais pas tous. Il nous suffira de ne pas en manger. Ça ne se verra pas trop. En revanche, je ne sais pas trop comment accéder aux stocks…

\- Dopkey ! s'écrièrent Hugo et Erin en cœur.

\- Dop... qui ? demandèrent les autres.

\- Oui !

\- Mais c'est qui ?

\- Bah, comme vous l'avez dit, Dopkey ! L'Elfe de Maison qui nous a donné de quoi manger le premier jour de cours. Vous savez, le soir où le Concierge nous a attrapés à cause de Peeves, précisa Erin.

\- Ah ! Dopkey, se souvinrent-ils.

\- Oui, il est vraiment très gentil, je suis sûr qu'on pourra s'arranger avec lui, assura Hugo.

\- Et comment vous voulez piéger les bonbons ? Enfin, je veux dire, pour obtenir quel effet ? s'enquérit Eric.

Tous réfléchirent en silence un instant. Hugo haussa les épaules.

\- Je sais pas trop pour le moment. On n'a qu'à y réfléchir chacun de notre côté et en reparler une autre fois, ça vous va ?

Tous acquiescèrent, ravis de participer à ce projet d'envergure. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver le lieu idéal pour leur laboratoire. Plus qu'à…

Erin sauta soudain derrière Daralis.

\- Cache-moi, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Chuuut ! Pucey ! murmura-t-elle en pointant l'affreuse harpie du doigt.

Wynter Pucey passait à une cinquantaine de mètres de leur petit groupe, venant du terrain de Quidditch pour rejoindre ses amies de l'autre côté du Lac.

\- Grrrr, grogna Lily. Je suis sûre qu'elle est allée faire de l'œil aux joueurs après leur entraînement. Mince, elle n'a que onze ans ! Elle se prend déjà pour la femme fatale de Poudlard.

\- C'est marrant… Je l'aurais plutôt imaginée à Serpentard, non ? songea Eric à haute voix.

\- Ah bah merci.

\- Mais non, Daralis, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je trouve juste qu'elle est un peu sournoise quoi. Chercher à se faire des relations comme ça, ne penser qu'à son image… C'est très Serpentard.

\- C'est vrai ! Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi Eric ! acquiesça vigoureusement Erin. Le Choixpeau s'est peut-être trompé ?

\- Je suis pas d'accord, s'interposa Lily, je…

\- Quoi ? Tu as une théorie ? ricana Daralis en rejetant ses longs cheveux blonds en arrière. Voilà, la Potter l'horripilait à nouveau.

\- En fait oui.

\- Super… Je meurs d'envie de l'entendre, soupira Daralis, dramatique.

\- Oui, moi aussi ! sourit Erin qui n'avait apparemment pas capté l'ironie suintante de la Serpentarde.

\- Je pense que le Choixpeau prend deux choses en compte. D'une part les souhaits de l'élève qui le porte et d'autre part ce que lui, il peut percevoir de ton caractère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? Que si j'avais absolument voulu aller à Gryffondor, il m'y aurait envoyé ? demanda Eric, pour le coup très intéressé par la tournure que prenait la conversation.

\- Je l'aurais plutôt vu dans l'autre sens. Si par exemple, tu avais eu une peur panique d'aller à Serpentard, je pense que le Choixpeau ne t'y aurait pas envoyé, même si tu en présentais les capacités. Tout simplement parce qu'il sait que si tu ne te sens pas chez toi, tu ne pourras jamais progresser.

\- Le Choixpeau m'avait proposé Gryffondor avant de m'envoyer à Serpentard, marmonna Daralis à contre-cœur pour appuyer l'argumentation de Lily.

\- Moi, il m'a rien proposé à part Gryffondor… Il n'a pas hésité une seconde. Je comprends pas pourquoi ! Poufsouffle ou Serpentard auraient très bien pu me convenir aussi, remarqua Erin.

La Serpentarde faillit s'étouffer et toussota pour cacher son ricanement. Erin à Serpentard ? Pour sûr que ça aurait fait des étincelles...

\- Et du coup, si on n'a pas de préférence, comment il choisit ? demanda Hugo qui s'était penché en avant pour mieux suivre la discussion.

\- Je pense que le Choixpeau voit tes qualités et tes défauts. En fonction de ceux-ci, il t'enverra dans une certaine Maison. Pour autant, même si tu n'es ni courageux, ni brave, ni borné, il peut aussi t'envoyer à Gryffondor parce qu'il pense que tu pourrais le devenir.

\- Tu crois que c'est pour ça qu'il a envoyé Pucey avec nous ? demanda Erin.

\- Je pense que le Choixpeau, en nous donnant une Maison, nous offre une voie. Ensuite, c'est à nous de décider si on la suit ou pas. Je pense que c'est pour ça que Pettigrew était aussi à Gryffondor.

\- Papa et MacGo pensent que c'était une erreur due à la vieillesse du Choixpeau, remarqua Hugo, mais ce que tu dis a du sens aussi...

\- Pour moi, quoi qu'il arrive, on reste maître de notre destin. Être à Gryffondor ne veut pas dire que l'on sera de grosses brutes sans cervelle et être à Serdaigle ne signifie pas non plus qu'on sera un gratte-papier qui passe tout son temps à lire des bouquins…

\- Désolé mais… C'est qui Pettigrew en fait ? demanda Eric, un peu perdu.

Les quatre autres enfants se retournèrent vers lui, surpris.

\- Peter Pettigrew, le rat… Non tu vois pas ?

Signe de dénégation.

\- Les Maraudeurs ? tenta Hugo.

Nouveau signe de dénégation.

\- C'est pas possible…

Et Hugo se lança dans une grande diatribe, expliquant en long en large et en travers qui étaient ces fauteurs de trouble notoires. La petite bande fut bien vite parcourue de fous rires en regardant les différentes imitations et mimiques du Weasley.

Ils furent finalement rappelés à l'ordre par le ventre d'Erin qui se mit à gargouiller.

\- Il serait peut-être temps qu'on y aille non ? suggéra Daralis, magnanime.

Les enfants ramassèrent leurs affaires et se levèrent difficilement, ankylosés par leur après-midi passé assis sur le sol. Ils se dirigèrent vers le Château, chahutant à grand bruit. Erin sautillait joyeusement autour de ses camarades. Elle était heureuse d'avoir des amis comme eux ! La petite brune était d'humeur taquine. Elle jeta un œil vers son ami de Serdaigle, qui semblait songeur. Il était temps de l'aider à arrêter de réfléchir en permanence, ce n'était pas bon de faire surchauffer son cerveau comme ça. Il fallait faire simple et efficace. Trois… Deux… Un...

\- A l'abordage ! hurla-t-elle en sautant sur le dos d'Eric, qui trébucha sous le choc mais parvint miraculeusement à rester debout.

Le jeune garçon eut le souffle coupé mais se mit à rire. Cela donnait un effet assez étrange, comme des hoquets.

\- Tu connais… les pirates ? demanda-t-il agréablement surpris, reprenant sa respiration comme il le pouvait.

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Scott regarde toujours les films de…

\- Alors Upwood, on ne se défend pas contre sa petite amie ?

Non, pas lui. Pas Dempster. Eric se redressa, prit une grande inspiration et se retourna.

\- A ta place, je ferais pas le malin, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Oh, mais je le sais, ne t'en fais pas. Tu veux juste éviter de la blesser, hein, ta petite Cracmolle. Après tout, c'est ton rôle non ? La protéger. Ce n'est pas la première fois. Hein, mes petits Crac-choux ?

\- Tais-toi, Frayne !

\- Pourquoi, Upwood ? Tu as honte ? Ah, elle ne sait peut-être pas que tu es son chevalier servant.

\- De quoi il parle ? Eric ? interrogea Erin, qui ne comprenait plus rien.

\- En effet, elle n'est pas au courant ! s'exclama Dempster. Pourtant, j'imagine que quand je t'ai croisé vers la Salle des Professeurs, tu venais chercher Mitford pour lui parler des problèmes de Shields non ? A moins que mon sens de la déduction ne me fasse défaut, ce en quoi j'ai du mal à croire, assura-t-il, revanchard.

\- Eric ? Il dit la vérité ? Tu es allé tout raconter à Mitford ?

Daralis grimaça. Ouille, la suite risquait de faire mal.

\- Euh… Oui ! Mais Erin, tu t'étais évanouie ! Ce n'était plus possible, je ne pouvais pas laisser la situation s'envenimer, ta Directrice de Maison devait intervenir et…

\- J'y crois pas ! Je croyais pourtant avoir été claire. Je me débrouille toute seule. Toute seule, tu m'entends !

\- Mais Erin…

\- Il n'y a pas de "Mais Erin" qui tienne ! Je te faisais confiance ! cria-t-elle, au bord des larmes. Elle se sentait trahie.

\- Bon, je vais vous laisser, vous êtes si mignons, les petits amoureux ! commenta Dempster.

Il se mit à ricaner avant de s'éloigner, levant un pouce victorieux vers son amie Abigail Nieriker, qui l'attendait, une moue peu convaincue sur le visage.

Erin se détourna et commença à avancer seule vers le Château. Eric la rattrapa par le bras mais la petite brune le secoua avant de se mettre à courir.

\- Bravo, Eric, je vois qu'on peut te faire confiance, lança Lily sur un ton sarcastique, le regard noir, avant de s'élancer à la suite de sa camarade de dortoir.

\- Oh, cette petite… aaaah ! Je vais lui montrer, moi ! grogna Daralis dans sa barbe, prenant garde à ne pas être entendue d'Erin. Elle ne voulait pas risquer perdre à nouveau son amitié.

\- Daralis, laisse tomber, j'ai eu tort, je le sais.

\- Tort ? Non mais ça va pas ? Tu as fait au mieux, d'accord ? Cette Potter m'insupporte ! Elle ose te reprocher ton intervention alors qu'elle s'est auto-proclamée grande justicière des Cracmols. Je te jure, j'ai envie de l'étrangler !

\- Calme-toi Daralis, je t'assure que ça lui passera. C'est plus fort qu'elle. Lily doit toujours en faire trop et elle agit systématiquement avant de réfléchir, expliqua Hugo. Elle n'est pas méchante.

\- Me calmer ? Non mais je rêve, si elle recommence… Grrrr !

\- Hey, salut ! Il y a un problème ?

Ispahan venait de débarquer. En s'approchant, il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Daralis fulminait, Eric était dépité et Hugo désemparé, ce qui était plutôt rare.

\- Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on m'explique, glissa-t-il au petit roux.

\- Je pense aussi que ça va être nécessaire…

* * *

 _Mercredi 2 octobre 2019_

 _Terrain de Quidditch_

\- Super, vous avez fait d'énormes progrès ! Vous arrivez tous à décoller maintenant et certains d'entre vous ont fait un temps remarquable au slalom aujourd'hui, les félicita Alex Benepe.

Un ricanement fier s'éleva du groupe d'élèves. Ispahan se retourna. Dempster Frayne, pour changer. Il lança un regard de mépris à Eric et à Lancelot, les moins bons de leur groupe. Le pauvre petit Hardwin n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son chat et son inquiétude transparaissait grandement. Il avait été encore plus mauvais que d'habitude en vol.

Dempster était bien le seul à se vanter dès qu'il réussissait quelque chose. Ce qui arrivait très souvent. Il avait beau être insupportable, il n'en était pas moins un excellent élève, ce qui le rendait encore plus détestable si c'était possible. Le petit Rosier ne se la ramenait pas, lui, et pourtant, il avait fait le deuxième meilleur temps. Mais c'était une question de personnalité… L'un préférait parader tandis que l'autre choisissait d'utiliser son énergie pour aider ceux qui avaient le plus de mal, comme Eric.

\- Lui saute pas dessus, hein, lui chuchota Ispahan.

\- J'espère juste qu'il va pas venir me chercher personnellement, parce que s'il le fait, je serai bien obligé de me défendre, répondit Eric dans un souffle, l'air malicieux.

\- Il nous reste donc une heure pour tester une activité sportive plus… terrestre, continua leur professeur. Je vous propose une petite course d'orientation. Vous ferez des équipes de deux. Vous aurez un indice pour commencer qui vous mènera au deuxième et ainsi de suite, pour un total de six indices. Vous n'aurez pas le droit d'utiliser la magie ni d'aller dans la Forêt Interdite, bien évidemment. Allez, faites-moi des binômes ! Et surtout, mélangez les Maisons.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent. Eric se mit avec Ispahan tandis que Nash s'alliait à Brook Vogers. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les duos s'étaient formés, au plus grand désespoir de Lancelot, qui se retrouvait avec Dempster. Eric grimaça. Le pauvre.

Alex Benepe distribua les premiers indices. Les feuilles de parchemin ne portaient aucune inscription pour le moment.

\- Vous avez dû remarquer que rien n'était écrit. C'est normal, quand je dirai "top !", les instructions s'afficheront. A chaque étape, une fois que l'énigme sera résolue, l'instruction suivante s'affichera automatiquement. Prêts ? Top !

Ispahan se pencha sur le parchemin tenu par Eric. Des lettres venaient de se dessiner.

\- "Il est deux en n'étant qu'un. Celui-ci ne se meut, en dépit du ballet stellaire qui guide la voie de son peuple", lut le jeune Poufsouffle.

\- "Il est deux en n'étant qu'un"... Un hippogriffe ? proposa Eric.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse en trouver un ici...

\- Ah, je sais ! Un centaure ! C'est à la fois un homme et un cheval mais en fait c'est un seul individu. "Celui-ci ne se meut"... Une statue ? Il y a une statue de centaure ici ?

\- Oui ! s'exclama Ispahan. Suis-moi !

Ils coururent jusqu'à la Cour de la Bataille, au centre de laquelle étaient alignées plusieurs statues, rendant hommage à tous ceux qui s'étaient battus contre Voldemort des années plus tôt. Parmi elle se dressait une sculpture époustouflante représentant un centaure cabré, bandant son arc. Ils s'en approchèrent et reprirent leur souffle.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda Ispahan.

\- On n'a qu'à chercher s'il y a une inscription.

Ils commencèrent à inspecter la socle et quelques secondes leur suffirent pour comprendre.

\- Là ! montra Ispahan.

\- "Joindre mains et sabots. Pour Mars." On n'a qu'à essayer de poser une main sur un sabot, en y apposant aussi le parchemin d'indice aussi.

Ce qu'ils firent aussitôt. Ils sentirent une douce chaleur émaner dans leurs mains. Eric sursauta et regarda le parchemin, qui venait de s'auréoler de lumière.

\- Il est écrit "Premier indice validé". Oh, le deuxième indice s'affiche ! "Ses branches vous donneront la sagesse, au pied de la tour de celle qui élève l'esprit".

\- Il doit parler d'un arbre.

\- "Celle qui élève l'esprit"... Serdaigle ?

\- On doit trouver un arbre au pied de la Tour de Serdaigle. Tu connais l'arbre de la sagesse toi, Eric ?

\- Hum… Je crois que le pommier est censé procurer la sagesse.

\- Donc on cherche un pommier. Si on trouve pas, on réfléchira plus longtemps. C'est parti ?

\- Oui !

Les garçons se hâtèrent de se rendre au pied de la Tour de Serdaigle, entourée d'un petit bois.

\- On n'a qu'à se séparer, proposa Eric. Tu peux chercher à droite et je chercherai à gauche. Il doit y avoir une centaine d'arbres au moins là-dedans. Le premier qui trouve un pommier crie.

Chacun partit dans une direction. Ispahan se dirigea vers la droite, comme Eric venait de lui demander. Il s'enfonça dans la végétation, fixant les arbres, espérant reconnaître celui qu'il cherchait. Il entendit un bruit en s'approchant du mur du Château, qui avait à cet endroit une teinte rosée particulière. Un animal qui grattait ? Il avança silencieusement, inquiet mais déterminé à ne pas laisser le temps filer sans résoudre la deuxième énigme.

Au détour d'un buisson, il vit ce qui était à l'origine de ces bruits. Ou plutôt qui. Gabriel Flores. Mais que faisait-il ici ? Ispahan prit soin de rester bien caché et observa son professeur d'Histoire de la Magie. Ce dernier était en train de reboucher un trou tout près du mur du Château. Il semblait passablement énervé, s'acharnant sur sa pelle. Sa pelle ? Pourquoi s'embêter avec une pelle alors qu'une baguette magique pouvait faire l'affaire ? Étrange. Et pourquoi rebouchait-il un trou ? Avait-il quelque chose à cacher ? Ispahan vit un sac vide aux pieds du péruvien. Vide ? Il avait donc enterré quelque chose. Le sang du petit Poufsouffle se glaça. Etait-ce une coïncidence si le chat de Lancelot avait disparu depuis quelques jours ?

Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Il en oublia ce pour quoi il était venu ici et ne songea plus qu'à fuir cet endroit. Il recula lentement, prenant garde à ne faire aucun bruit pour ne pas se faire repérer. Dès qu'il fut assez loin, il se mit à courir.

\- Eric ? Eric ? T'es où ?

\- Je suis là !

Ispahan se dirigea vers la voix de son ami, soulagé de ne plus être seul.

\- Alors, tu as trouvé le pommier ? demanda Eric en se retournant. Mais tu es tout blanc ! Tu as vu un fantôme ou quoi ?

Le jeune Poufsouffle réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il ne fallait rien dire à Eric pour le moment. Il était triste qu'Erin ne lui parle plus et il était assez stressé concernant Flores pour ne pas en rajouter tout de suite. Cela pouvait attendre.

\- Non, non, non. Je dois juste avoir un peu faim. Tu me connais, je ne suis plus le même si je n'avale pas l'équivalent d'un cha… cheval par jour ! plaisanta-t-il, peu convaincu.

\- Tant mieux si ce n'est que ça, répondit Eric, qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le mensonge d'Ispahan, trop concentré sur la course d'orientation. On ferait mieux de se remettre à chercher. Il n'y avait pas de pommier de l'autre côté, tu confirmes ?

\- Non, aucun pommier, vraiment !

Ils poursuivirent leurs recherches, Ispahan prenant garde à empêcher Eric de se diriger vers Gabriel Flores...

* * *

 _Samedi 5 octobre 2019_

La recherche de la SAB (Salle à Blagues), comme Erin l'avait surnommée, avait démarré dès que Nash avait été mis au courant. Étonnamment, il avait presque paru le plus enthousiaste. Le jeune Lester était un vrai Serdaigle : il était intéressé par tous les domaines... Et la perspective de créer ses propres potions et d'imaginer de nouvelles blagues lui avait beaucoup plu. Les enfants s'étaient donc répartis par équipe suivant les emplois du temps de chacun et en évitant qu'Eric et Erin ne se retrouvent seuls tous les deux. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole et que leur petit groupe était à nouveau séparé en deux. Tout le monde en avait plus qu'assez de cette ambiance lourde, mais personne n'osait en parler à la principale concernée, de peur de se prendre un retour de bâton non mérité.

Ce jour-là, Ispahan avait décidé de continuer ses recherches tout seul, Erin étant avec Daralis, Hugo avec Lily et Eric avec Nash. Il s'était donc aventuré au premier étage, dans les tréfonds du Château, passant par des petits couloirs si bien cachés qu'il ne les aurait jamais découverts s'il ne les avait pas expressément cherchés. La première pièce qu'il avait trouvé l'avait fortement marquée puisqu'un couple de septième année en plein ébat lui était tombé sous les yeux. Il n'aurait su dire lequel d'entre eux paraissait le plus gêné. Il avait refermé précipitamment la porte et s'était enfui en courant, espérant ne jamais les recroiser par la suite. Depuis, il préférait frapper aux portes avant d'essayer de les ouvrir, même s'il se sentait quelque peu stupide à chaque fois. Il était persuadé d'avoir déjà vu la fille, une Serpentarde, mais le nom ne lui revint qu'après la visite de plusieurs salles. Ruth Flint, la sœur aînée d'Edlyn Flint, meilleure amie de sa soeur. Phyllis.

Il avait beau ne pas être proche de sa sœur, il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Phyllis n'avait jamais été très extravertie, mais il avait l'impression qu'elle s'était encore plus renfermée qu'auparavant. Il ne la croisait plus dans les couloirs, elle ne lui jetait plus de coups d'oeil assassins à travers la Grande Salle, n'essayait plus de le terroriser… C'était comme si elle était devenue transparente. Comme si elle avait cessé d'exister. Elle passait ses journées dans son dortoir et n'en sortait que pour les cours et les repas. C'était Daralis qui le lui avait raconté. Et Ispahan ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il aurait aimé avoir le courage d'aller la voir et de lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Mais il n'en était pas capable. Il avait trop peur qu'elle se venge à nouveau sur lui. Finalement, il préférait la Phyllis maussade et introvertie de maintenant à la Phyllis autoritaire et dangereuse d'autrefois.

Ispahan n'était pas très satisfait des salles qu'il avait trouvées jusqu'à maintenant. Même si les couloirs n'étaient que peu usités, il y avait quand même de nombreux passages ce qui ne permettait pas une grande discrétion. Le Poufsouffle avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans des boyaux de plus en plus profonds sous la terre, alors qu'il se savait au premier étage du Château. Ce n'était pas une sensation très agréable. Alors qu'il se demandait combien de temps le couloir continuait ainsi, celui-ci se divisa en deux.

Gauche ou droite, se demanda Ispahan. Le premier chemin semblait descendre légèrement, tandis que l'autre s'incurvait rapidement. Il décida de tenter sa chance dans le deuxième. Il en avait assez d'avoir la sensation d'être coincé sous terre. Le couloir se terminait rapidement par un cul-de-sac et une salle sur le côté. La porte n'était pas verrouillée.

La poignée grinça lorsqu'il l'ouvrit et il découvrit une grande salle un peu poussiéreuse.

\- Ce serait pas mal pour un laboratoire… dit Ispahan tout haut pour tenter de se rassurer. Une grande table avec des chaises trônait en plein milieu de la pièce et il s'y assit après avoir chassé la saleté du mieux qu'il put.

Il sortit une feuille vierge de son sac et tenta de redessiner de mémoire le chemin qu'il avait parcouru pour en arriver là. C'est qu'il s'agissait tout de même de pouvoir y retourner pour la montrer aux autres. Il détailla rapidement les meubles présents dans la salle et s'empressa de les noter.

\- Une vieille armoire, une table, quatre chaises, deux étagères, des vieux bocaux… énuméra-t-il avec application.

 _BLLLLM_.

\- Qu… Qui est là ? se redressa le Poufsouffle, tout à coup inquiet.

 _BLLLLM._

Le bruit recommençait. Il faillit s'enfuir de la pièce sans plus de cérémonie, mais l'idée qu'Erin puisse se moquer de lui l'en dissuada.

 _BLLLLM_.

Cela semblait provenir de l'armoire en face de lui. Il eut l'impression qu'elle tremblait légèrement.

 _BLLLLM_.

Ispahan tendit une main tremblante vers la porte. Il n'était pas un Gryffondor. Les actes de bravoure ou de stupidité, ce n'était pas censé être pour lui.

 _BLLLLM_.

Enfin il tourna la poignée et l'armoire s'ouvrit violemment, projetant le pauvre Poufsouffle sur le sol.

Une forme éthérée en jaillit et s'arrêta juste devant lui.

Oups. Il aurait dû savoir que c'était une bêtise de faire ça. Il n'avait même pas de baguette pour se défendre contre… Contre quoi d'ailleurs ?

La chose sembla se rassembler autour d'elle-même avant de créer une forme rectangulaire.

Le coeur d'Ispahan rata un battement. Se pouvait-il que... ? Non, impossible, tenta-t-il de se raisonner. Et pourtant…

Une porte d'un noir d'ébène apparut devant lui et le petit garçon hurla. Il hurla sa peur et sa douleur. Il hurla son rejet et sa souffrance. Une panique pure venait de s'emparer de lui. Il ne voulait pas revivre ça. Pas maintenant. Il n'était plus capable de penser sereinement. Même pas apte à reculer pour s'échapper. Il regardait simplement la porte se rapprocher, tétanisé sur le sol, les yeux débordants de larmes.

Elle avançait vers lui doucement, comme savourant sa terreur et voulant profiter de ces instants jusqu'à arriver à ses pieds...

Une forme indistincte se plaça soudainement entre eux et la porte noire se contorsionna avant de changer d'apparence. Aveuglé par les larmes, Ispahan ne voyait plus grand chose et fut incapable de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

\- _Riddikulus_ ! lança une voix qu'il lui sembla reconnaître.

Un _VLAM_ lui apprit que la porte de l'armoire venait de se refermer brutalement.

Il tenta de sécher ses larmes aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait, étalant sa morve sur son avant-bras sans y prêter attention. La forme humaine se plaça à nouveau face à lui.

\- Je leur avais pourtant dit qu'un Cracmol ne pouvait pas venir étudier à Poudlard, déclara une voix froide comme la glace.

\- Phy… Phyllis ?

* * *

Ahah ! Vous vous y attendiez pas à celle-là, hein :P ( _A vrai dire nous non plus on ne s'y attendait pas…)_

N'oubliez pas de nous laisser un petit message _(ouiiii, siouplait, siouplait, siouplait !)_ ;) A très bientôt !


	9. VII La quête de la SAB

_Salut mes pizzas chèvre-miel préférées !_

 _Quatre annonces_ _ **IMPORTANTES**_ _pour démarrer notre note d'auteures habituelle :_

 _\- Il y a 15 jours, le site a drôlement beugué et il est possible que vous n'ayez pas eu de mails vous avertissant de la publication du chapitre précédent…_ Et ça c'est un très grand malheur ! _Vérifiez bien que vous avez lu le chapitre 6_ _**(Petites frousses et grandes frayeurs)**_ _avant de vous lancer dans ce chapitre tout simplement R-E-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N-N-A-I-R-E !_ Tout à fait mesdames et messieurs, venez le tester, frissons garantis !

 _\- Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu, la semaine dernière un nouveau_ _ **bonus**_ _a été publié sur notre profil, en lien avec LVO bien entendu !_ Et il est cool il paraît.

\- Au cas où vous n'ayez pas remarqué, on passe plutôt à une mise à jour toute les deux semaines. Avec tous les week-ends prolongés et le boulot qu'on a en ce moment ( _si si, on vous jure qu'on travaille en vrai !)_ , on a du mal à faire mieux. Ce rythme nous convient mieux et permettra de ne pas bâcler les chapitres. Au pire, si vous vous ennuyez trop, passez voir nos profils persos titietrominet27 et HisalysRose ;)

 _\- Et enfin… La_ _ **SURPRISE**_ _tant attendue par nos chers lecteurs qui nous ont si gentiment laissés pleiiiins de reviews (on vous aime fort fort comme ça !). Voici donc le premier dessin entièrement réalisé par HisalysRose d'un album qu'on complètera au fur et à mesure du temps avec de nombreuses informations complémentaires :D_ Ce sera un peu notre Encyclopédie quoi :)

goo . gl / photos / fnSBipNHeYQ6i6Vx7

 _(Il suffit juste d'enlever les 6 espaces pour accéder au lien, sinon FF ne laisse pas passer…)_

Petit rappel avant de commencer : **SAB = Salle A Blagues**

Merci beaucoup **Rebelle** pour ta review :D Sois rassurée, tout le monde est vivant, mais dans quel état ? ;) Voilà le nouveau chapitre, on espère qu'il te plaira ! _Quant à la transformation de la porte… Peut-être que si tu as lu le bonus sur Phyllis, une idée te viendra..._

Ta review nous touche beaucoup **Link** ! Comme quoi parfois quand on se force ! Quoi c'est chelou ce que je viens de dire ?! Nous aussi on les aime nos Cracs. Tu as pas tout à fait tort sur le nombre de chapitres à attendre, même si ça sera probablement un peu moins de 45 ;) Pour Phyllis et Ispahan, ces deux-là n'ont pas fini de nous surprendre, héhé. A bientôt ! _Daralis est une gamine assez spéciale, qui a un caractère assez complexe. Avec Ispahan, je trouve que ce sont les deux qui sont les plus compliqués à décrire car ils ont déjà une assez bonne notion de l'impact que peuvent avoir certaines paroles ou certains actes… Au contraire d'Erin par exemple ^^ Quoique… La pauvre est en train de l'apprendre de manière assez dure !_

Du coup on va vous répondre à toutes les deux **Littlesis8** (ou 16 du coup ?). Merci beaucoup de nous suivre encore et toujours ! Par contre tu parles de taureau farouche puis de boire à la louche. Moi perso ça me paraît un peu étrange, je sais pas si je veux savoir de quoi tu parles :P le petit sigle d'aujourd'hui sera plutôt une onomatopée de type "hiiiiiiiii" pour faire part d'une joie intense. A bientôt _pour aller cueillir des haricots !_ ;)

Bonjour, jeune inconnu(e) **Guest** et merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes remarques :D ça nous fait très plaisir. On n'est pas encore extrêmement expérimentées (et perso je côtoie pas d'enfants ^^) du coup on a un peu de mal à les garder immatures. On va faire des efforts ;) Voilà la suite ! On espère qu'elle te plaira autant ! _Ouiiiii ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et désolé pour la longue attente entre les deux !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : La quête de la SAB**

* * *

 _Samedi 12 octobre 2019_

Tous les enfants impliqués dans la SAB s'étaient réunis dans la Salle de Travail pour comparer leurs avancées et leurs trouvailles. Ils avaient passé plus d'une semaine à fouiller le château de fond en comble, tout en évitant les différents professeurs et les élèves pour ne pas devoir répondre à des questions indiscrètes sur leur présence dans des endroits quelque peu saugrenus de Poudlard.

\- Bon alors, on peut aussi rayer cette partie-là, indiqua Daralis en montrant la zone nord de la carte grossièrement dessinée qui s'étalait sur la table.

\- Tu en es sûre ? demanda Eric avant de tracer de grands traits à l'encre noire sur le parchemin.

\- Oh oui, totalement, grimaça la Serpentarde en se frottant douloureusement les oreilles au souvenir de la salle qu'elle avait visité. Elle avait découvert de manière infortunée et malencontreuse qu'elle augmentait le volume sonore à chaque fois que quelqu'un avait la merveilleuse idée d'ouvrir la bouche. Incontestablement une mauvaise idée.

\- Et toi Ispy, tu as vu des trucs intéressants de ton côté ?

\- Euuuh… N… Non. Rien du tout, mentit le Poufsouffle en rougissant. Il baissa les yeux vers le sol, souhaitant plus que tout disparaître à la vue des autres. Il ne voulait pas avoir de secrets pour eux… Mais il ne se sentait pas non plus prêt à raconter que sa terrible grande sœur lui avait sûrement sauvé la vie. Pour une fois.

Heureusement personne ne parut remarquer son trouble, trop concentrés sur la carte et les différents points qu'ils rayaient tour à tour.

\- Erin et moi on a fait cette partie-là, vers les cachots des Serpentards, mais c'était pas une super réussite non plus… Quoi qu'on a repéré des salles super drôles si on a envie de faire une mauvaise blague à certaines personnes…. relata Hugo en souriant d'un air machiavélique.

\- Vous avez vu quoi ? s'exclama Daralis, très intéressée.

\- Alors en fait, on a commencé par tourner à droite juste avant la vieille salle de Potion, vous voyez ? Et là on a continué à s'enfoncer dans les boyaux pour s'amuser, parce qu'Hugo m'avait dit que j'étais pas cap d'y aller, du coup, même si c'est vrai que c'était un peu glauque, j'ai foncé en fermant les yeux au début, mais après avoir trébuché pour la quatrième fois et m'être pris trois murs dans la figure j'ai compris que c'était pas un bon plan donc…

\- Abrège ! s'exclamèrent tous les enfants, à moitié morts de rire en imaginant Erin s'étaler dans les couloirs tortueux du sous-sol.

\- Bref, on a fini par arriver devant une première porte fermée à clef, qu'Hugo a ouvert grâce à un sort… D'ailleurs va falloir que tu me redises de quel sort il s'agissait et sur quel genre de serrure ça fonctionne, j'ai déjà oublié ce que c'était… Ça pourra toujours nous servir pour le prochain devoir transversal !

\- Eriiiiiiin !

\- Tu vas finir par nous faire un résumé ou je dois te frapper avec ce livre pour que tu comprennes ce qu'on veut ? rigola Daralis en désignant un énorme mastodonte noir qu'elle utilisait pour réviser les sorts de Défense.

\- Mais c'est moins drôle si je vous raconte pas tous les détails… marmonna la Gryffondor en croisant les bras sur son torse, faisant semblant de bouder.

\- Elle a raison… voulut continuer Eric timidement, mais il fut interrompu par Erin.

\- Toi on t'a rien demandé alors tu continues ton coloriage et tu fais comme si j'existais pas.

Eric se recroquevilla sur sa chaise tandis que Lily et Ispahan se regardaient, gênés. L'ambiance dans la salle venait de chuter de plusieurs degrés d'un coup. Ce fut Hugo qui reprit le dialogue, faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

\- En fait on avait décidé de s'aérer un peu la tête avec Erin parce qu'elle en pouvait plus des remarques de ses camarades de dortoir, sans offense Lily, et on s'est dit qu'on allait en profiter pour chercher la SAB. On est partis vers les cachots vu qu'il y a plein de souterrains marrants à visiter… Et donc potentiellement de bonnes salles à découvrir. Bon, au final on n'en a pas trouvées qui correspondent à nos critères, mais on a bien ri. Hein Erin ?

\- Oh oui ! Vous imaginez… Il y en avait une, on est entrés dedans et pouf ! Il y avait plus de sol !

\- Attends quoi ? l'interrompit Nash. Comment ça plus de sol ? Vous êtes tombés ? Vous vous êtes faits mal ?

\- Mais non, se moqua Hugo, le sol a juste disparu. Comme s'il n'y avait plus de différence entre le bas et le haut. On pouvait même marcher sur les murs. Sauf que tout le contenu de nos sacs a dégringolé. Vers le plafond. C'était super bizarre ! En fait on a passé plus de temps à essayer de rejoindre la sortie sans perdre nos affaires qu'à chercher la totalité des autres salles !

\- J'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez fait ça sans moi, bouda Lily. J'aurais bien aimé marcher au plafond !

\- T'inquiète, avec Hugo on a noté où elle était comme ça on pourra y retourner quand tu veux pour s'amuser !

\- Aaaah, bon ça va alors ! Je vous en veux pas trop. Mais la prochaine fois, je pars avec vous. Comme ça je serai sûre de rien rater !

\- Hé ! Mais c'est pas les seuls à avoir trouvé des salles cool ! s'écria Nash, scandalisé. Avec Eric, on a découvert une salle au troisième étage… Je sais pas ce que les gens ont fabriqué dedans, mais dès qu'on est entré, on ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire, je vous jure, c'était affreux ! J'en avais mal aux côtes ! En plus, Eric il arrêtait pas de glousser et de...

Et tandis que le jeune Serdaigle décrivait à grand renfort de mimiques la recherche de la SAB, Erin s'enfonça dans son siège et se ferma à la conversation. Lily voulut poser une main apaisante sur son épaule, mais la petite Gryffondor se soustraya au contact, refusant le soutien que lui proposait son amie.

Personne d'autre ne remarqua le geste de recul d'Erin, excepté peut-être Ispahan, qui ne semblait pas non plus vouloir participer à la bonne humeur que leur tablée semblait avoir retrouvé pour un temps.

La petite brune se leva de sa chaise et, jetant son sac sur ses épaules, sortit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

\- Erin, attends ! cria une voix juste derrière elle, alors qu'elle allait tourner dans un couloir pour rejoindre la Grande Salle et le déjeuner.

Ispahan la rejoignit, un peu essoufflé.

\- Ça te dérange si on mange ensemble ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas retrouvés juste tous les deux...

Erin acquiesça et lui prit joyeusement la main. Ce fut d'un pas un peu plus léger qu'ils atteignirent la table des Poufsouffle et qu'ils s'installèrent pour manger, la Gryffondor occupant la conversation et prenant parfois même de pauvres Blaireaux à témoin… Qui n'avaient absolument aucune idée de quoi la petite fille pouvait parler. Souriant doucement, Ispahan se concentra sur le monologue d'Erin pour oublier ses sombres pensées.

Leurs problèmes pouvaient bien attendre quelques heures.

* * *

 _Vendredi 18 octobre 2019_

 _Serres de botanique_

\- Eric, tu peux m'aider à rempoter l'Escallonia Envoûteur ? Il faudrait que tu soulèves le pot, j'ai les mains prises. Eric ?

\- Oui, oui, pardon, j'arrive Nash.

Eric se précipita pour s'exécuter. D'habitude si concentré et sûr de lui lors des travaux pratiques menés par Neville Londubat, il était en ce moment distrait et maladroit. Nash devait tout lui répéter trois fois s'il voulait avoir une chance d'être entendu et il menait leur petit binôme tant bien que mal. Ils n'avaient pas intérêt à tout rater car les Escallonias qu'ils étaient en train de replanter leur serviraient dans la préparation de la Potion de Guérison Grippale quelques semaines plus tard.

\- Je vois bien que ça va pas aujourd'hui. C'est encore Erin ?

\- Hum…

Le jeune garçon refusait d'en parler mais Nash était suffisamment observateur pour remarquer les ascenseurs émotionnels par lesquels son ami passait depuis bientôt deux semaines. Lorsqu'Erin n'était pas dans les parages, il souriait, posait des questions et répondait à celles des enseignants. En revanche, dès qu'elle apparaissait, il se renfrognait immédiatement, n'osant plus se faire remarquer comme s'il craignait de recevoir une énième remarque acérée de la part de la petite brune. Ses résultats scolaires ne s'en ressentaient pas encore mais Nash ne doutait pas que les Optimaux se feraient de plus en plus rares dans les matières communes à leurs deux Maisons. Il était temps de réagir.

\- Je sais bien qu'elle est pas sympa avec toi en ce moment mais tu peux faire abstraction. Elle ne va pas te gâcher la vie quand même.

\- C'est bon, Nash, elle finira par se calmer et admettre que je n'avais pas tout à fait tort, je le sais. Enfin, j'espère… souhaita-t-il, s'essuyant le front de sa main crasseuse avant de se remettre à tasser la terre autour de l'arbuste dont les racines ne cessaient de gigoter, tentant de trouver une position confortable dans leur nouvel environnement.

\- J'en suis pas si sûr, elle est têtue, ce n'est pas une Gryffondor pour rien. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi fière, elle n'aurait pas réagi comme ça au départ. Tu devrais aller t'excuser même si elle te fait un peu peur.

\- Me faire peur ? chuchota Eric en montant un peu le ton. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour l'aider.

Il aplatit la terre avec rage dans le pot. Les yeux du petit garçon s'humidifièrent derrière ses lunettes, si bien qu'il ne voyait plus rien, ne voulant pas s'abaisser à sécher ses larmes naissantes. Une racine commença à se lasser du traitement qui lui était infligé et décida de s'enrouler autour de la main droite d'Eric qui ne se rendit compte de rien.

\- Je comprends que ça ne lui plaise pas mais je ne suis pas fautif, continua-t-il. Je n'ai pas peur d'elle, compris Nash ? menaça-t-il, se retournant brutalement vers son camarade de classe, pointant sa poitrine du doigt et envoyant voler dans le même mouvement l'Escallonia qu'il maltraitait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Le pot alla s'écraser un peu plus loin dans un grand bruit, enduisant Wynter Pucey de terre collante. La petite peste de Gryffondor se mit à hurler.

\- Non mais ça va pas dans vos têtes de décérébrés ? Vous êtes des grands malades !

Outrée, la petite fille courut hors de la serre, honteuse de se montrer dans une tenue souillée devant la moitié de sa promotion, Goldman et MacAdam sur les talons. Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la serre. Plus personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche et tout s'était figé. Eric aurait voulu disparaître dans un trou de souris. Il n'osait pas tourner la tête pour voir les regards de tous ses camarades rivés sur lui. Il était persuadé que tout le monde le détestait à cet instant précis.

\- Monsieur Upwood, je suis désolé croyez-le bien, mais je vais devoir vous retirer dix points. Essayez de vous reconcentrer, ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes.

\- Pardon, Professeur Londubat, répondit Eric la mine déconfite.

\- Bien, n'en parlons plus, le cours va bientôt se terminer et nous avons encore de nombreux arbustes à rempoter !

Après avoir réparé le pot cassé par Eric, nettoyé les restes de terre et remis l'Escallonia à sa place d'un seul geste de la baguette, il reprit ses explications, emporté par son enthousiasme ordinaire. Eric respira, il allait pouvoir lever la tête. Après tout, ils auraient tous repris leurs activités, non ? Il se tourna inconsciemment vers Erin, se demandant quelle avait été sa réaction étant donné qu'elle détestait Pucey. La petit brune le fixait d'un air inquisiteur. Elle semblait ne pas savoir quelle posture adopter. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, la jeune fille sursauta et se remit à tailler maladroitement une branche de son Escallonia, qui se tortilla. Il y avait du progrès, cette fois elle n'était pas exaspérée, seulement perplexe. Chaque chose en son temps.

A ses côtés, Hugo arborait un sourire en coin qu'il avait toutes les peines du monde à dissimuler à Erin. Il contenait ses sauts de joie seulement pour ne pas blesser son amie. Lui n'avait rien à reprocher à Eric mais il ne voulait pas risquer de s'attirer les foudres de son binôme. Il se permit tout de même de lancer un clin d'œil appuyé au petit Upwood. Un peu plus loin, Lily avait déjà repris le travail, décidée à ne pas se laisser perturber.

Le jeune Serdaigle se rasséréna, encouragé par Nash qui lui serra brièvement l'épaule d'une main, lui communiquant son soutien. Tout le monde ne le détestait pas, il lui était permis de faire des erreurs, surtout quand ses victimes involontaires méritaient amplement les dégâts collatéraux reçus.

Alors qu'il recommençait à s'occuper des racines et des branches de son Escallonia Envoûteur avec plus de délicatesse qu'auparavant, il entendit un chuchotement impatient.

\- Non mais vraiment, quelle idée ces Cracmols. Qu'ils soient pas fichu de se servir d'une baguette passe encore, mais ils pourraient au moins savoir faire quelque chose de leurs mains. Il a besoin d'un manuel pour ça, le petit Upwood ?

Dempster, ayant remarqué qu'Eric l'écoutait, avait susurré cette dernière phrase en s'adressant directement à lui, menaçant. Le jeune garçon s'apprêta à répliquer, levant une main dont le geste ne laissait aucun doute sur sa signification.

\- Mais ça va pas ? l'arrêta Nash juste à temps. Si Londubat te voit, tu vas récolter une retenue et des points en moins. C'est pas ça qui va calmer cette grosse brute.

Eric ravala sa fierté et baissa le bras, ruminant toutes les expressions intelligentes et subtiles qu'il aurait pu rétorquer à cet idiot si Nash ne l'en avait pas empêché. Il termina tant bien que mal de rempoter et retailler son arbuste. A la fin du cours, il était vidé de toute énergie.

\- J'ai pas très faim, Nash, m'attends pas pour aller déjeuner Je vais passer voir Jobaria, je ne me suis pas très bien occupé d'elle cette semaine.

\- Tu es sûr ? s'inquiéta son ami. Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux.

\- Non, non, t'en fais pas pour moi ! répliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire forcé.

Arrivé devant la Grande Salle, il prit congé et monta les escaliers menant à la Tour de Serdaigle. Il allait pouvoir faire un câlin à sa chouette, qui ne le jugeait pas, s'allonger sur son lit sans que Dempster ne soit là et grignoter un des délicieux cookies que sa mère lui avait envoyés deux jours auparavant. Le tout loin des regards. Parfait.

* * *

 _Bureau du Concierge_

\- Hum, vos shortbreads sont vraiment succulents ! Merci beaucoup Monsieur.

\- Ce n'est rien Eric. Tu avais l'air d'un fantôme quand je t'ai croisé dans le couloir. Je ne pouvais que te proposer une friandise à base de beurre et de sucre, non ?

\- Vous avez raison, répondit le jeune garçon avec un petit rire.

\- Maintenant que tu as retrouvé le sourire, raconte-moi un peu pourquoi tu n'étais pas en train de déjeuner avec les autres ? Si quelque chose ne va pas pour toi ou un de tes amis Cracmols, tu sais que vous pouvez venir m'en parler.

Eric réfléchit un instant, regardant autour de lui. Il connaissait ce bureau pour y être déjà venu mais il n'en avait pas encore saisi tous les détails. Son regard se baladait sur le pan de mur en granite rose alors qu'il se demandait bien par où commencer. Cette roche le fascinait. Il faudrait qu'il aille chercher des informations à son sujet à la bibliothèque un de ces jours. En attendant, il allait pouvoir se délivrer de ses angoisses du moment. Heureusement qu'il avait croisé le Concierge, toujours très gentil avec lui. Eric se reconcentra.

\- Eh bien… Il y a un peu de tout je crois. Erin m'en veut parce que j'ai raconté au Professeur Mitford ce qu'il se passait dans son dortoir. Pourtant, je l'ai fait seulement pour l'aider mais elle ne comprend pas ! Elle reste campée sur ses positions alors que je suis persuadé d'avoir eu raison. Et Lily Potter est bien entendu de son côté ! On croit rêver.

Il se renfrogna. Antoine Wiertz lui tendit l'assiette de biscuits. Eric en saisit un et croqua dedans vigoureusement.

\- Et aussi… continua-t-il la bouche à moitié pleine. Dempster Frayne, un garçon de mon dortoir. Il n'arrête pas de se moquer de moi parce que je ne peux pas faire de magie et que je suis mauvais en vol sur balai. Mais enfin, ça ne fait pas de moi un moins que rien ! Non ?

Le Concierge secoua la tête de droite à gauche, un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres.

\- Bien sûr que non, Eric. Tu es même un excellent élève d'après ce que j'entends dire par les Professeurs. Pour Dempster Frayne, j'ai bien cerné le personnage. Si tu veux être tranquille avec lui, ignore-le. Tout simplement.

\- Mais c'est pas…

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas si simple. Crois-moi. Je n'ai pas été scolarisé à Poudlard mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de côtoyer de très nombreux sorciers très peu tolérants. Tu n'imagines pas comme les mentalités ont évolué aujourd'hui mais je te prie de me faire confiance quand je te dis qu'être un Cracmol il y a vingt ans, ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Pour en revenir à Dempster, ce genre de personne aime provoquer. La meilleure réponse à cette provocation est l'indifférence.

\- Ouais, mes parents m'ont déjà donné ce genre de conseil…

\- Eh bien, ils ont eu raison ! Je sais que parfois, on a juste envie de jouer des poings mais ce n'est que jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Cependant, s'il continue à te causer des problèmes, viens m'en parler, on verra bien ce qu'on peut faire, conclut-il d'un clin d'œil.

\- D'accord Monsieur.

\- Concernant Erin… Elle est très fragile malgré ce qu'elle veut faire croire à tout le monde, je pense que tu l'as remarqué.

Eric hocha la tête, les lèvres pincées.

\- Sois patient. Elle se calmera, elle finira par comprendre que tu as agi dans son intérêt. Tu es un garçon rationnel mais n'oublie pas qu'Erin a en quelque sorte… un sens de l'honneur assez développé !

Cette dernière phrase tira un sourire à Eric.

\- Vous devez avoir raison. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir écouté.

\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, répondit Antoine Wiertz en se levant.

Il regarda l'horloge qui ornait le mur en face de son bureau.

\- Mince, déjà midi et demi. Je dois effectuer une ronde. Je ne te mets pas dehors mais nous allons devoir nous quitter.

\- Pas de problème, merci encore, le gratifia Eric en se levant. A bientôt.

\- Repasse quand tu veux !

Le jeune garçon se dirigea vers la porte lentement. Il s'apprêtait à sortir mais s'arrêta dans l'embrasure, hésitant.

\- Il y a peut-être une dernière chose… ajouta-t-il en se retournant.

\- Dis-moi tout.

\- C'est à propos du Professeur Flores…

Les yeux du Concierge s'écarquillèrent et il se tendit imperceptiblement, crispant les mains sur la poignée du tiroir qu'il était en train d'ouvrir.

\- Oui ?

\- Hum… amorça Eric, indécis. Devait-il parler de ses doutes au Concierge ? Ce n'était probablement pas nécessaire. Il attendrait d'avoir plus d'éléments sur l'enseignant avant de faire part de ses conclusions un peu hâtives à son sujet à Antoine Wiertz.

\- Non rien, se ravisa-t-il. Je crois que j'imagine des choses encore une fois. Je vais vous laisser travailler. Au revoir.

Il referma la porte derrière lui sans attendre de réponse et prit une profonde respiration. Midi et demi. Il lui restait une heure avant que le Club d'Échecs ne se réunisse. Il avait le temps d'explorer un peu le Château !

Revigoré par cette idée, il se décida à longer le couloir le plus loin qu'il le pourrait et de monter ensuite autant d'étages qu'il y en aurait. Les cachots n'avaient rien donné pour ses camarades, il était peut-être temps de partir dans les hauteurs. Il mit donc son plan à exécution et se lança dans le corridor en marchant à vive allure.

Il se passa cinq bonnes minutes avant qu'il ne débouche sur une volée de marches qu'il monta quatre à quatre. Puis deux à deux. Puis une par une. Cet escalier paraissait ne jamais vouloir prendre fin. L'ascension était digne de celle du Mont Blanc, ou du moins, c'était ce qu'Eric se plut à imaginer, tout excité à l'idée de ce qu'il allait trouver au sommet. Peut-être la SAB idéale !

La cage d'escalier, en colimaçon désormais, devint de plus en plus étroite et les marches de plus en plus fines. Il ne devait pas être loin du but. Un dernier détour le fit déboucher sur une porte en bois de cerisier d'à peine plus d'un mètre cinquante de haut. Eric reprit son souffle, observant la porte. Elle était petite mais sculptée avec soin. Il passa sa main sur les feuilles qui se découpaient dans le bois. Eric ne s'attendit pas à ressentir la chaleur qui en émanait. Plus il approchait de la poignée dorée, plus la porte semblait pulser. Il fallait qu'il l'ouvre. Tout de suite.

N'y tenant plus, Eric tourna la poignée et poussa le battant de la porte. A cet instant précis, une lumière intense s'alluma soudainement et l'éblouit. Le jeune garçon s'avança et cligna des yeux, essayant d'accomoder sa vue à cette nouvelle luminosité. Quand il y fut accoutumé, il put admirer l'endroit.

Il se trouvait dans une pièce de trois mètres de large environ et longue d'une vingtaine. Il leva la tête mais ne put clairement distinguer le plafond. Tout brillait d'une lueur dorée, sol comme murs. La salle était complètement nue.

\- Wouah ! s'exclama-t-il avant de sursauter et de poser ses mains sur sa bouche.

Ce n'était pas sa voix. Elle n'était pas si aiguë d'ordinaire. Il respira un bon coup avant de se mettre à parler afin de s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

\- Je m'appelle Eric et je suis élève de Serdaigle.

Mince ! Ce n'était donc pas son imagination. Il avait réellement une voix de fille. Se pouvait-il que… Il regarda ses mains. Elles semblaient un peu plus fines. Il palpa son visage. Il n'avait jamais eu les cheveux si longs. Il descendit plus bas, vers son pantalon, afin de s'assurer qu'il ne faisait pas erreur et…

\- Aaaaaah !

Il avait hurlé. Son cri résonna dans la pièce, faisant tinter les murs. Un son cristallin s'éleva et monta en intensité, tout comme l'écho de son hurlement. Eric mit les mains sur ses oreilles et se retourna. La porte derrière lui avait disparu. Il aperçut une porte identique de l'autre côté de la pièce et se mit à courir jusqu'à elle, l'ouvrant à la volée. Il la ferma violemment derrière lui et ne lâcha la poignée que lorsqu'il fut certain qu'il était bien sorti.

Eric se laissa glisser le long du battant jusqu'à se retrouver assis sur le sol en pierre d'un gris rassurant. Reprenant ses esprits, il apprécia le silence et l'obscurité relative qui régnaient de ce côté-ci. Il s'assura que tout était revenu dans l'ordre et qu'il était bien redevenu un garçon. Cette vérification effectuée, il s'empressa de sortir un petit carnet et un stylo de sa poche, envoyés par ses parents la semaine précédente, pour noter l'emplacement de la salle et ses effets. Eric ne se laissait jamais impressionner bien longtemps et retrouvait promptement son esprit pratique après une perturbation.

Il se leva et rangea son matériel. Il était un peu perdu à présent. Pour le moment, il n'avait d'autre choix que de continuer tout droit. Seul un couloir courait à ses pieds, qu'il suivit jusqu'à déboucher sur un carrefour. Eric ne savait pas trop quel chemin prendre. Pour ne rien arranger, il n'avait encore croisé aucun tableau. Il lui arrivait de leur demander son chemin même si certains commençaient visiblement à devenir un peu fous. Il allait donc devoir se débrouiller seul.

Il scruta les trois couloirs qui s'offraient à lui. En face, puis à droite, puis à gauche. Il revint à droite. C'était bien ce qui lui semblait. Il avait aperçu un éclat argenté. Il plissa les yeux pour mieux voir. Oui ! Un fantôme ! Il allait pouvoir lui demander son chemin. Sans attendre, il se mit en route. Il s'approcha de la silhouette translucide qui se dessinait au loin.

\- Excusez-moi, héla-t-il timidement. Je… Je suis perdu. Vous pouvez m'aider ?

La silhouette sembla s'éloigner lentement. Eric accéléra pour la rattraper. Il parvint à réduire la distance qui les séparait et put distinguer les traits du fantôme. Il ne l'avait jamais vu jusqu'alors. Il s'agissait d'un homme de grande taille, aux cheveux et à la barbe longs jusqu'aux chevilles. On distinguait difficilement sous cette chevelure une robe toute simple qui couvrait ses pieds et semblait ceinturée d'une cordelette à la taille.

Lorsqu'Eric arriva à moins de deux mètres du fantôme, celui-ci se tourna vers lui et fit un geste de la main, comme pour l'encourager à s'approcher. Le cœur du jeune garçon battait à tout rompre. Il avança courageusement d'un pas de plus. Le fantôme fit alors volte face et fila dans le couloir. Eric se mit à courir à sa suite, ne comprenant même pas ce qu'il lui prenait de réagir de la sorte.

Il commençait à en avoir assez des rebondissements et se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû attendre d'être accompagné de Nash pour partir à l'aventure. Après tout, Poudlard était plein de surprises, bonnes comme mauvaises. Il suivait le fantôme à vive allure. Les couloirs dans lesquels ils passaient étaient de plus en plus larges et éclairés. Çà et là, des tableaux faisaient leur apparition, donnant un peu de vie à ces corridors déserts.

Ils finirent par arriver sur une passerelle en pierre bordée de parapets en fer forgé. Décidément, les matériaux constituant cette école étaient toujours plus étonnants et disparates. Eric courait toujours en regardant autour de lui. Il lui semblait qu'il surplombait l'escalier principal de Poudlard, très loin au-dessus du Hall d'Entrée. Malgré tout, personne ne semblait le remarquer alors qu'il avait l'impression de faire un bruit d'enfer. Peut-être y avait-il une barrière magique qui rendait la passerelle invisible et filtrait les sons...

Il était tellement absorbé par son observation qu'il ne remarqua pas que le fantôme s'était arrêté devant lui. Il le traversa et fut saisi d'un froid intense, comme lorsqu'il croquait dans une glace et que son cerveau se gelait, mais cette fois tout son corps était touché. La sensation lui tira une grimace éloquente. Il stoppa sa course et serra ses bras autour de lui pour tenter de se réchauffer. Ses dents claquèrent discrètement.

Il se retourna et vit que le fantôme avait disparu. Mais maintenant qu'Eric savait où il se trouvait, il n'aurait aucun mal à retrouver son chemin. Il lui suffisait d'atteindre l'escalier de ce qu'il croyait jusqu'alors être le dernier étage, deux mètres plus bas. Avant de sauter bêtement et se casser les deux jambes, Eric avisa un petit escalier qui semblait descendre au bout de la passerelle.

Il s'y engagea et une porte se présenta à lui. Encore une porte ! Cela ne cesserait donc jamais ! Qu'allait-il lui arriver cette fois-ci ? Se transformer en chouette ? Se retrouver dans un film en noir et blanc ? Se téléporter dans la Forêt Interdite ? Le jeune garçon était passablement agacé. Il n'avait qu'une envie : jouer aux échecs et ne plus jamais avoir à explorer le Château.

Il n'avait cependant pas vraiment le choix. Il prit une grand inspiration et ouvrit la porte, se bouchant les oreilles et fermant les yeux par précaution. Il passa lentement la tête par l'ouverture, s'attendant au pire. Il ouvrit un œil. Puis un deuxième. Ils s'écarquillèrent et ses mains retombèrent le long de son corps. Il l'avait trouvée ! La SAB idéale !

* * *

 _Samedi 19 octobre 2019_

\- Tu ne penses pas qu'Erin va se douter de quelque chose en ne nous voyant nulle part ? s'inquiéta Daralis une énième fois. Elle n'avait cessé de poser la même question depuis le début de la journée, alors qu'ils s'affairaient tous à redonner vie à la grande pièce qu'Eric avait découverte. La SAB.

Lorsque le petit Serdaigle était arrivé, tout essoufflé et rouge d'avoir couru dans la moitié du Château pour les trouver, ils n'avaient absolument rien compris. Seuls des borborygmes indistincts émanèrent de sa bouche tandis qu'il tentait à la fois de respirer, de parler et de désigner quelque chose de ses mains. Il fallut une remarque moqueuse et sarcastique de Daralis pour qu'il finisse par se calmer et qu'Ispahan et elle comprennent ce qu'il se passait. Ils étaient aussitôt partis chercher Hugo et Nash pour aller visiter la salle et Lily était venue dans un deuxième temps, une fois qu'ils eurent élaborés un plan d'attaque.

\- Mais non t'inquiète ! lui répondit Hugo en souriant. On a envoyé ma super cousine en mission, elle va la garder occupée toute la journée !

\- Pffff… Moi je vous dis que j'ai pas confiance en Lily ! Je te rappelle qu'en ce moment elle est censée nous détester et supporter Erin ! Si ça se trouve elle lui a déjà tout raconté…

\- Tu oublies que c'est une Potter ET une Weasley ! Chez nous, la famille ça passe avant tout. Elle nous aidera parce que je le lui ai demandé. Et aussi parce qu'elle sait très bien qu'au fond Erin est triste de ne plus vous parler.

Daralis renifla, sceptique.

\- Quelle idée d'être aussi têtue franchement ! Moi au moins je sais admettre quand j'ai tort !

Un fou rire s'empara d'Hugo et Ispahan, qui avait écouté toute la conversation d'une oreille distraite. La Serpentarde les regarda, sincèrement étonnée de leur réaction.

\- Bah quoi ? C'est vrai non ?

\- Mais oui Daralis, tout à fait ! hoqueta Hugo joyeusement tout en essuyant une larme qui perlait au coin de son oeil. Allez, c'est pas tout ça mais la SAB ne va pas se décorer toute seule… Au boulot !

Il donna une grande claque dans le dos de la petite blonde avant de s'avancer vers Eric et Nash.

Daralis lui jeta un regard noir. De quel droit la touchait-il si familièrement ? Cette famille avait un réel problème de respect !

\- Hé les gars, c'est quand vous voulez pour nous aider hein ! s'exclama familièrement Nash qui s'était déjà entièrement recouvert de poussière et d'autres débris non identifiés lors de sa tentative de nettoyage des étagères.

Le jeune Serdaigle souriait de toutes ses dents, heureux de pouvoir participer à une mission de groupe. Il avait mis un peu plus de temps que les Potter-Weasley à s'intégrer... quoique pouvait-il vraiment considérer Lily comme admise ? Elle s'était sans doute plutôt imposée par la force caractéristique des Gryffondors prêts à foncer dans le tas, peu importe que ledit tas soit un groupe de gamins de onze ans ou un vieux paquet de chiffons pour le ménage.

Toujours était-il qu'il avait mis quelques semaines pour se sentir le bienvenu au sein de l'équipe hétéroclyte, mais il ne regrettait pas d'avoir été aussi patient. C'était bien simple. Ils étaient tous fous. Il avait déjà décidé qu'ils seraient ses sujets d'études lorsqu'il passerait sa thèse de Médicomagie, comme ses parents avant lui.

En attendant, il nettoyait avec application chaque parcelle des meubles de la SAB, tandis qu'Ispahan s'occupait du sol et Eric des différentes toiles d'araignées qui égayaient les murs et le plafond puisque Daralis avait refusé tout net d'y toucher. Hugo s'était improvisé contremaître et se contentait de lancer quelques ordres en attendant de pouvoir commencer à décorer la salle.

S'essuyant les mains sur sa robe devenue grisâtre, Nash profita d'une petite pause pour admirer le travail qu'ils avaient abattu. La SAB était presque rutilante. L'épaisse couche de poussière et de crottes d'animaux indésirables avait disparu grâce aux sorts de ménage et à la méthode moldue pour les finitions.

Une grande table en bois sombre trônait dans la partie gauche de la pièce, sur laquelle de nombreux outils de Potion et d'Alchimie étaient posés, comme s'ils avaient été oubliés là. Ce qui était certainement le cas. En fait, c'était comme si la salle avait déjà servi de laboratoire illégal avant leur époque. Deux grands alambics entouraient un petit chaudron de cuivre dans le centre de la table et un creuset avait réussi à tenir en équilibre sur son bord pendant tout ce temps. La version adulte du chaudron se trouvait dans la partie droite de la pièce, d'une qualité rare puisqu'il était creusé dans la carapace d'un Crabe de Feu (ce qui était très recherché mais surtout interdit à leur époque avait vérifié Eric en s'inquiétant des possibles retombées). De nombreuses fioles, vides heureusement, décoraient les différentes étagères qui ornaient trois des murs.

Ce qui était installé contre le quatrième mur avait rendu Eric et Nash littéralement amoureux de la salle. Même Daralis avait haussé un sourcil, vaguement intéressée par le potentiel savoir qui s'étalait devant elle. Une immense bibliothèque les surplombait, remplie de plusieurs centaines de livres au bas mot. Si haute qu'elle touchait le plafond et si large que les murs semblaient s'être écartés pour pouvoir la contenir. Ispahan n'avait aucune idée de comment leurs prédécesseurs avaient pu faire rentrer une telle chose dans la pièce. Être sorcier devait être sacrément pratique parfois !

\- Hugo c'est bon ! s'écria Eric depuis l'autre côté de la SAB, qui devait mesurer une bonne trentaine de mètres carrés. On va pouvoir installer les guirlandes et les trucs qui font du bruit par là. Daralis et Ispahan, vous pouvez accrocher la banderole rouge entre les deux étagères en face ?

Bougonnant pour la forme, Daralis s'empara d'un côté de la toile tandis qu'Ispahan, légèrement écarlate, s'occupait de l'autre bout. Ils s'y reprirent à plusieurs fois avant de réussir leurs nœuds puis s'écartèrent pour admirer le travail. Sur la banderole rouge s'étalait en grandes lettres dorées SURPRISE. C'était Eric qui avait absolument voulu la faire aux couleurs de Gryffondor pour Erin. La petite Serpentarde la trouvait trop criarde. Franchement Godric avait dû avoir un bien mauvais goût pour choisir cette association… Ou alors la mode était très différente à l'époque !

Nash et Hugo installèrent la dernière touche de décoration magiquement, accrochant quelques lampions clignotants au plafond pour rendre la pièce un peu plus festive et tous se reculèrent pour admirer le résultat de leurs efforts.

\- C'est dommage qu'on n'ait pas d'appareil photo pour immortaliser ce moment, regretta Eric en regardant avec envie toute la bonne humeur qui émanait de leur petit groupe.

Le soleil se déversait à flots dans l'une des deux fenêtres qui occupaient le mur face à la porte d'entrée, illuminant les objets en verre entassés sur la grande table. L'instant semblait magique et il souhaita de tout son cœur que leur plan réussisse. Il fallait qu'Erin lui pardonne enfin.

Il était plus que temps.

* * *

 _Dimanche 20 octobre 2019_

Eric avait trépigné d'impatience toute la soirée et n'avait quasiment pas dormi de la nuit, le cerveau encombré par un million de sensations dont la peur, l'appréhension et la hâte étaient les grandes gagnantes. Daralis avait failli faire une gaffe au dîner avec Erin et c'était Lily qui avait habilement détourné la conversation. La Serpentarde avait failli s'étouffer de rage en comprenant qu'elle ne devait son salut qu'à la présence d'esprit de la Potter et Hugo avait lancé des clins d'œil à peine appuyés à Ispahan et Nash durant tout le repas.

Autant dire qu'Erin avait vraiment dû errer dans un monde parallèle pour n'avoir rien remarqué à leur manège. Mais la petite Gryffondor avait beaucoup d'autres soucis en tête et comprendre pourquoi ses amis avaient décidé d'agir bizarrement ne faisait absolument pas partie de sa tête de liste. Non. Son premier point était sans conteste, trouver un moyen de se défendre contre Pucey. Le deuxième, trouver un moyen de ridiculiser Pucey et sa bande. Le troisième, tester la potion d'Amnésie qu'elle avait préparé avec Lily sur Pucey (ou plutôt que Lily avait miraculeusement réussi à faire en évitant _in extremis_ au moins trois catastrophes commanditées par Erin)... Et la liste continuait encore longtemps comme ça.

Aussi, quand elle fut tirée du lit à dix heures tapantes par une Potter surexcitée pour la traîner elle ne savait où dans l'immense Château en lui bandant les yeux, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était d'excellente humeur. Elle était même d'une humeur massacrante et hésita plusieurs fois à tout simplement arracher le morceau de tissu qui lui couvrait les yeux pour retourner se cacher sous la couette et oublier que le lendemain, elle serait à nouveau obligée de retourner en cours et de supporter les moqueries et autres coups fourrés de Pucey, MacAdam et Goldman. La seule chose qui la retint fut le babillage incessant de Lily qui empêcha son cerveau mal réveillé d'aligner plus de deux idées cohérentes à la suite.

Après avoir eu l'impression de traverser le Château une dizaine de fois (se pouvait-il qu'il soit si grand ?), la Gryffondor s'arrêta brusquement, retenant Erin par l'épaule avant qu'elle s'écrase face contre porte. En tendant l'oreille, la petite brune put entendre quelques chuchotements avant que le silence ne s'installe.

Que se passait-il ?

Elle allait se retourner vers Lily pour lui demander ce que signifiait tout ce cirque, lorsqu'elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir.

\- Trois…. Deux…. Un…

\- Surpriiiiiiiiiiise !

* * *

 _Alors alors ? Quelle sera la réaction d'Erin d'après vous ? :p_

Pour le savoir, n'hésitez pas à nous follower pour ne rien manquer !

On vous remet le lien de notre album/encyclopédie comme expliqué en haut :

goo . gl / photos / fnSBipNHeYQ6i6Vx7

Il faut effacer les 6 espaces (les liens extérieurs ne passent pas sur FF). A bientôt !


	10. VIII Treats and tricks

_Hello les petites citrouilles enchantées ! Vous aviez cru qu'on était mortes hein, avouez ! Qu'on vous avez abandonnées à votre triste sort, délaissant nos pauvres Cracmols dans cette période si compliquée ?_

 _C'est vrai qu'on est assez méchantes comme personnes… Mais on vous jure qu'on pensait pas mettre autant de temps à publier ce chapitre ! Faut avouer qu'on est toutes les deux dans le même cursus scolaire et qu'on était en train de rendre notre rapport et de fignoler l'oral du Master… On vous rassure, tout est presque fini et avec succès (*chute de confettis*) !_ Et on peut enfin consacrer à nouveau du temps à nos petits Cracs d'amour qu'on aime, cœur, cœur.

On vous redonne le lien de l'album pour ceux qui l'ont raté au chapitre précédent, vous pourrez y retrouver des dessins, des textes explicatifs, des fiches descriptives de personnages, bref tout ce qu'on vous créera au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de cette histoire ! (Faut enlever les six espaces hein !) **goo . gl / photos / fnSBipNHeYQ6i6Vx7**

 _Quelqu'un nous a demandé de faire un petit récapitulatif des "principaux" personnages de cette histoire… Le voici donc organisé par Maisons ! :D  
_ **(Plus de détails sur l'album, cf lien ci-dessus !)**

Serdaigle : **Eric Upwood** (Cracmol), **Nash Lester** (fait partie de la bande), **Dempster Frayne** (ennemi d'Eric)

Gryffondor : **Erin Shields** (Cracmolle), **Lily Potter et Hugo Weasley** (ses amis), **Wynter Pucey, Ainsley MacAdam et Tracy Goldsmith** (les 3 pestes)

Serpentard : **Daralis Kestrel** (Cracmolle), **Phyllis Rosier** (sœur d'Ispahan, 5ème année), **Warley Kestrel** (frère de Daralis, 4ème année)

Poufsouffle : **Ispahan Rosier** (Cracmol), **Scott Shields** (frère d'Erin, 3ème année)

Réponse aux reviews :

Salut **Link** ! _Merci beaucoup pour ta review !_ Ouiiiiii ! _C'est vrai que pour le moment il y a un peu moins d'action, mais on te promet que c'est pour repartir de plus belle après !_ Faut bien qu'ils se reposent de temps en temps ;) _Faut bien se poser un peu histoire d'en apprendre plus sur l'histoire de nos petits Cracmols et de toutes les bêtises qu'ils sont capables d'imaginer :p Pour la réaction d'Erin et la GMGBH… See you soon ;)_

Walou **Littlesis** ! _Pile à l'heure pour la review qui nous a émue jusqu'aux larmes, comme d'habitude (*rires*)... J'avoue que je me suis arrêtée au mot Nutella et j'en bave encore ! Mes yeux s'humidifient, mes papilles s'ouvrent, mon ventre grogne… Viiiiite une tartiiiiiine !_ Noooon, Andouille, ça suffit, respire un coup, voilà comme ça. On peut reprendre... _  
Une idée de smiley/onomatopée Sushi ?_ "Ouistiti" afin d'exprimer la mignonitude et le rire en même temps.

 **Voilà les petis loups, bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Treats and tricks**

* * *

 _Dimanche 20 octobre 2019_

 _A l'intérieur de la SAB_

\- Vous êtes sûrs que ça ira ? Il vaudrait pas mieux mettre la banderole de l'autre côté comme ça on pourrait…

\- Eric… Je te jure que si tu finis cette phrase, je ne répondrai plus de rien, menaça Daralis, à bout. Plus le moment où Erin allait arriver se rapprochait, plus le jeune Serdaigle s'inquiétait et devenait insupportable. Et Daralis en avait clairement assez.

\- Mais je…

\- Ttttt… l'interrompit la Serpentarde, le doigt menaçant.

Eric recula de quelques pas, juste par sécurité.

\- Et…

\- Shhhh ! Je crois qu'elles sont là ! s'exclama Hugo avant de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche.

Ispahan et Nash ne purent s'empêcher de ricaner bêtement et Daralis leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'avait-elle pu faire à Merlin dans une vie antérieure pour mériter des amis pareils ?

Ils s'empressèrent de s'installer face à la banderole, regardant la poignée de la porte qui leur faisait face. Les secondes s'égrainèrent dans un silence tendu quand soudain la clanche s'abaissa.

Eric se raidit et attrapa instinctivement les mains de Nash et de Daralis qui se trouvaient à ses côtés. Daralis la lui pressa doucement tandis que Nash ne réagissait absolument pas, trop concentré sur l'ouverture de la porte. Il ne devait pas rater le moment où…

\- 3… 2… 1…, murmura Hugo un peu trop fort.

\- Surpriiiiiiise ! s'écrièrent tous les enfants dans un parfait ensemble lorsque Lily et Erin entrèrent dans la pièce.

Eric regardait anxieusement le visage de la petite Cracmolle, tentant de deviner sa réaction. Allait-elle encore lui en vouloir ? Allait-elle faire demi-tour ? Allait-elle lui rire au nez ? Allait-elle trouver qu'il en avait trop fait ? Après tout, il aurait peut-être dû se passer des néons roses et bleus clignotants et des lutins qui dansaient en chantant sur la grande table centrale.

Lily se pencha vers Erin et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

\- C'est Eric qui a trouvé la salle et qui a eu l'idée de la surprise…

\- C'est… C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers les autres. Ils acquiescèrent tous.

Le jeune Serdaigle commença à se dandiner sur ses pieds. L'inquiétude montait. Allait-elle lui sourire ? Lui crier dessus ? Lui…

Erin s'élança. Eric recula d'un pas, incertain. La petite Gryffondor traversa la salle en courant et se jeta dans ses bras. Il ne comprit qu'elle pleurait que lorsqu'il sentit le col de sa chemise se mouiller. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Non… Ça ne devait pas être ça, sinon elle se serait simplement contentée de le frapper...

Il tenta de la réconforter tant bien que mal, serrant ses bras autour de la taille d'Erin. Il voulut lui murmurer quelque chose d'apaisant, mais ne trouva rien d'intelligent à dire et préféra se taire, se contentant d'attendre le moment où elle allait se calmer.

Enfin Erin se libéra de l'emprise du Serdaigle et le regarda en souriant, les yeux encore brillants de larmes.

\- Merci, merci, merci !

\- Et attends ! Regarde ce qu'on est allés piquer aux cuisines ! Je sais que ce sont tes préférés !

Et Eric brandit un paquet de bonbons goût caramel et fleur de Spiranthe qu'il venait de récupérer sur l'étagère derrière lui. Erin tendit les mains pour piocher dedans, avant de se retenir au dernier moment, lui jetant un regard interrogateur.

Eric s'esclaffa.

\- Je te promets que ceux-là ne sont pas encore ensorcelés ! Tu peux y aller sans risque !

Rassurée, la Gryffondor récupéra une poignée de bonbons et enfourna le tout, machonnant avec un plaisir évident.

\- 'Erchichécrobon...chefoussaime, dit-elle alors que les larmes menaçaient à nouveau de dégringoler.

Daralis s'avança, inquiète.

\- Erin… Il y a quelque chose que tu veux nous dire ?

Les quatre autres enfants avaient attendu patiemment qu'Erin et Eric se détachent l'un de l'autre pour bouger. Ce moment ne leur appartenait pas.

La jeune Cracmolle la regarda, hésitante.

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire… On ne te jugera pas, lui sourit Ispahan en posant une main douce sur son bras.

Cette fois Erin n'y tint plus et éclata à nouveaux en sanglots.

\- C'est, c'est… Elles n'arrêtent jamais vous savez ! Tous les jours elles sont là, elles m'attendent dans un coin du couloir ou juste derrière la porte de la salle de classe. Elles me bousculent "malencontreusement", elles font tomber mon encrier pendant les cours… La dernière fois elles ont même remplacé ma plume par une de celle du magasin de tes oncles, Lily. J'ai eu un Troll à mon devoir de Métamorphose parce que je n'avais écrit que des trucs horribles.

Lily se souvint de ce moment. Erin lu cachant sa copie et les larmes aux yeux d'avoir eu une mauvaise note. Elle avait même trouvé ça bizarre car c'était la Cracmolle qui l'avait aidée à réviser mais elle n'avait pas été chercher plus loin. Elle se traita mentalement d'idiote. Jetant un regard aux autres, elle se rendit compte qu'ils serraient les poings, la colère déformant leurs traits. Ils avaient tous raté quelque chose. Ils avaient échoué à la protéger. Ils s'étaient pourtant promis de faire plus attention après le malaise d'Erin et son passage à l'infirmerie. Mais ils avaient encore raté les signes. Et pourtant il avait dû y en avoir.

La Gryffondor sanglotait maintenant doucement, au centre du cercle de ses amis. Hugo fronça les sourcils.

\- Erin… C'est peut-être une question indiscrète mais… Tu te rappelles quand on était dans le labo de Fred ?

La petite fille hocha la tête et plissa les yeux, ne comprenant pas où Hugo voulait en venir.

\- Je t'ai appelée Riri et ça t'a tellement énervée que tu m'as fait une super prise et on s'est retrouvés au sol. Pourquoi tu ne fais pas un truc comme ça à ces trois gargouilles pour qu'elles te fichent la paix ?

\- Ce n'est pas pareil… Quand je l'ai fait pour toi, c'était plus pour rigoler, je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire du mal puisque tu ne m'en avais pas fait au départ… En fait, Erin prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer : En fait je pratique un sport de combat depuis toute petite. Ça s'appelle le Ju-Jitsu. C'est un sport qui joue beaucoup sur l'honneur du celui qui le pratique. En gros, tu as le droit d'utiliser le Ju-Jitsu si quelqu'un te menace physiquement et attente à ta vie. Et pas vraiment contre trois abruties de service qui essayent simplement de me pourrir l'existence.

\- Et tu ne pourrais pas faire une exception pour cette fois ? Après tout, ces filles sont dangereuses d'une certaine manière… demanda Nash, tandis que Daralis acquiesçait fortement juste derrière.

Erin secoua la tête.

\- Le Ju-Jitsu a un Code de Conduite. Ce n'est pas à moi de décider quand je m'autorise à franchir ses limites.

\- Pourtant, ici à Poudlard, tu désobéis bien non ? contra Hugo, ne blaguant qu'à moitié.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose. Quand je pratique le Ju-Jitsu, c'est pour apprendre à me connaître. Être en harmonie avec moi-même... Si je m'autorise une fois à déroger à la règle, qui dit que je ne le referai pas une autre fois ? Et encore une autre ? Jusqu'à finir par penser que ce sport pourra régler tous mes problèmes ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que je veux vivre… tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

Lorsqu'elle vit leurs visages peu convaincus, elle sut qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver les bons mots. Bah ! Ils finiraient bien par comprendre un jour...

\- En tout cas, résuma Nash, il va quand même falloir trouver un moyen de s'occuper d'elles… Bah quoi ? demanda-t-il, surpris de voir tous les visages se tourner vers lui. Je sais bien que ça fait moins longtemps que Hugo et Lily que je traîne avec vous, mais c'est pas pour autant que ça me touche pas !

\- Nash a raison... Va falloir que l'on s'occupe d'elles… insista Daralis d'une voix sinistre qui fit frissonner Ispahan, le ramenant le temps d'un instant devant l'épouvantard et la porte noire qui s'ouvrait doucement… Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à ça. Et qu'il aille parler à sa soeur aussi.

Sentant la tension monter d'un cran, Daralis frappa dans ses mains, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

\- Bon allez, c'est pas tout ça mais on a du boulot je vous rappelle ! Alors… Qui a des idées pour la GMGBH ?

\- La GMG quoi ? demanda Erin, ahurie.

\- La Giga Méga Géniallissime Blague d'Halloween bien sûr ! Quoi d'autre ? répondit Daralis sur le ton de l'évidence alors qu'Hugo, Nash et Lily éclataient de rire.

\- Qui veut commencer ?

Et ce fut l'anarchie. Qui aurait pu croire que des cerveaux aussi jeunes soient déjà si bouillonnants d'idées atrocement dangereuses ?

Erin regardait ses amis s'activer, s'autorisant un premier vrai sourire depuis longtemps. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'elle n'en voulait plus à Eric, surtout depuis le moment où il avait balancé son pot de terre sur Wynter. Même si le geste n'avait pas été délibéré, le résultat lui avait beaucoup plu. Finalement, la surprise qu'il venait de lui préparer était parfaite pour qu'elle puisse lui pardonner sans qu'elle ait l'impression de perdre la face. Aussi, c'est avec son habituelle joie de vivre qu'elle s'empressa de partager les idées qui lui venaient au fur et à mesure.

Halloween allait être une vraie soirée de l'horreur...

* * *

 _Samedi 26 octobre 2019_

 _A l'intérieur de la SAB_

\- Bon, les Patacitrouilles doivent mijoter encore quatre minutes. Ensuite, il faudra qu'on tourne trois tours dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Hugo, ta baguette est prête ?

\- Oui, général Shields ! s'empressa-t-il de répondre, au garde à vous.

Erin secoua la tête, à la fois amusée et désespérée. Hugo ne s'arrêterait jamais.

\- Oh, la couleur commence à virer au bleu turquoise, c'est bon signe ! s'exclama Eric, penché sur le chaudron. Le garçon se redressa, les lunettes couvertes de buée.

\- T'as pas l'impression de voir un peu flou ? s'enquérit Daralis, moqueuse.

\- Ah, oui, je me disais aussi… se rendit compte Eric.

Il déchaussa prestement ses lunettes pour les essuyer dans sa robe, tout en réfléchissant.

\- Je me demandais… La potion ne va pas modifier la couleur des Patacitrouilles ? Sinon, on risque de voir qu'elles ont été trafiquées, non ?

Les enfants levèrent tous la tête vers Eric, les yeux écarquillés. Erin se frappa le front de sa paume, l'air désemparée.

\- Pourquoi on n'y a pas pensé plus tôt… Nash, tu peux vérifier dans le grimoire ?

\- Oui, tout de suite, répondit-il, s'accoudant immédiatement à la table centrale et commençant à feuilleter attentivement l'ouvrage, à la recherche de l'information manquante.

\- Erin, il ne reste plus qu'une minute, prévint Ispahan, les yeux sur la montre qu'Eric avait posé près du chaudron afin que tous puissent garder un œil sur l'heure.

\- Zut, Hugo, tiens-toi prêt !

Le petit garçon se précipita à côté d'Erin. Pris dans son élan, ses pieds glissèrent et il s'arrêta _in extremis_ en bousculant légèrement la petite Gryffondor.

\- Pardon, pardon, pardon ! s'excusa-t-il, contrit.

\- Arrête de t'excuser et prépare-toi à mélanger, le rappela à l'ordre Lily, qui avait hâte de pouvoir aller se coucher avant de risquer de se faire pincer dans les couloirs par le Concierge ou les préfets.

\- C'est bon, Potter, laisse faire l'artiste !

\- Maintenant, signala Ispahan.

Hugo plongea sa baguette dans le chaudron et se mit à la tourner. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois…

\- On égoutte, vite ! s'impatienta Erin, qui ne voulait pour rien au monde rater la recette.

Ispahan et Daralis, chacun muni d'un écumoir, sortirent les Patacitrouilles de la mixture avant de les déposer sur la table, préalablement recouverte d'une nappe prête à absorber le trop-plein. Pour le moment, les friandises orange étaient teintées de bleu, tirant une grimace à Eric.

\- Aïe, tiqua-t-il. J'espère que ça va partir.

\- D'après le manuel, la couleur bleue devrait s'estomper et laisser seulement des zones un peu plus brillantes sur les Patacitrouilles, les informa Nash.

\- Il n'y a plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que ça ne se voie pas trop, souhaita Daralis.

Erin se rongeait les ongles, nerveuse, tandis qu'Eric se grattait la tête, se demandant bien comment la potion bleue pouvait sécher en donnant un aspect luisant. Probablement une histoire de cristallisation des glucides...

\- Bon, fit Lily. C'est pas tout mais il est tard et on n'a pas besoin de tous rester pour emmener les Patacitrouilles aux cuisines. Je vais probablement aller me coucher, ça va sembler louche qu'aucun de nous ne soit dans son dortoir.

\- Tu n'as pas tort, remarqua Hugo. Je pense qu'il suffit de deux personnes pour terminer. Il faut au moins qu'Erin ou moi soit de la partie comme on connaît le chemin.

\- Je peux y aller avec Erin, proposa Daralis, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, regardant Lily en coin. Cette Potter était décidément bien rabat-joie pour une Gryffondor mais au moins, elle serait débarrassée d'elle pour le reste de la soirée.

\- Ça me va ! confirma Erin avec un grand sourire.

\- Dans ce cas, on va vous laisser les filles, décida Nash. Normalement vous avez juste à attendre encore quelques minutes que tout sèche et vous pourrez y aller. J'ai laissé le sac dans le coin-là, précisa-t-il en pointant du doigt le coin de la salle.

\- Parfait, tu gères, dit Daralis avec un clin d'œil.

Tous, sauf la petite Kestrel et Erin, prirent congé. Lily fut la première à quitter la salle, quand Ispahan et Hugo traînaient derrière, un peu déçus de ne pas pouvoir participer jusqu'au bout.

\- Allez-y ! leur fit Erin en secouant les mains vers la sortie. Promis je te ramène une part de pudding, Hugo.

\- Oh, chouette ! s'exclama Hugo, qui sortit enfin, torse bombé.

Ispahan le suivit, amusé, non sans avoir fait un petit signe de la main à ses deux amies. Il comptait bien sur les élèves de Poufsouffle des années supérieures pour avoir ramené quelques gâteaux des cuisines, comme ils le faisaient tous les samedis soirs.

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui, Daralis et Erin se regardèrent, fières. Elles avaient une mission à accomplir et elles ne failliraient pas. La petite blonde alla chercher le sac de toile de Nash pour le ramener sur la table, à côté de la ribambelle d'une centaine de Patacitrouilles qui séchaient tranquillement.

\- Je crois que ça va être bon, Daralis. Regarde, le bleu a disparu sur celles-là.

\- Exact ! On n'a qu'à commencer à les mettre dans le sac. Les autres pourront sécher entre temps.

Les deux fillettes s'attelèrent à la tâche, prenant bien soin de ne pas écraser les Patacitrouilles.

\- Erin, non !

La petite Gryffondor sursauta et fit tomber une friandise.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as failli te lécher les doigts. Fais attention, tu sais ce qui va t'arriver si tu fais ça. Pas très discret pour rentrer dans ton dortoir…

\- Mince, quelle idiote je fais… Heureusement que tu m'as vue.

\- Sinon, tu tiens le sac et je mets les Patacitrouilles dedans, comme ça tu as les mains prises, ce sera moins risqué.

Erin s'exécuta, prenant bien garde à ne pas approcher ses mains de sa bouche. Daralis prenait les bonbons un à un, les examinait puis les plaçait minutieusement dans le sac s'ils étaient prêts à l'emploi. Elle eut bientôt fini et Erin referma le sac en tirant sur les lanières. Les petites filles se lavèrent les mains avant de sortir de la SAB en catimini. Si Daralis était plutôt discrète, ce n'était pas le cas de son acolyte, plus célèbre pour ses plats dans les escaliers que pour sa furtivité. Erin n'était pas du genre à pouvoir entrer dans une pièce sans que personne ne la remarque, ce qui était plutôt le domaine de la petite Kestrel, rodée par tous les coups fourrés exécutés avec ses frères.

\- Essaye de lever les pieds quand tu marches, Erin, reprocha Daralis dans un souffle alors qu'elles atteignaient le couloir principal du dernier étage. On dirait un troll qui aurait décidé de se mettre à ramper.

\- Pardon, je fais ce que je peux, répliqua la concernée en trébuchant sur un carreau de carrelage irrégulier, s'étalant sur le sol de tout son long. Aïe !

Le cri de douleur d'Erin résonna dans le corridor désert. Les deux comparses se figèrent, le cœur battant à tout rompre et l'oreille aux aguets. N'entendant rien venir, Erin se releva, aidée de Daralis qui s'assura qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Elle épousseta sa robe et respira un bon coup avant de se remettre en marche, concentrée sur sa démarche.

La descente de l'escalier fut interminable. Au palier du troisième étage, les deux petites filles durent se hâter de se cacher derrière une armure pour ne pas se faire prendre par Gabriel Flores, qui passa en trombe devant elles sans les repérer. Ne croyant pas à leur chance inouïe, elles restèrent un instant interdites avant de hausser les épaules et de repartir d'un commun accord.

Elles parvinrent sans plus d'encombre aux cuisines. Daralis fut particulièrement amusée de pouvoir chatouiller la poire afin de faire apparaître la poignée. Quand elle tourna cette dernière et qu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle fut émerveillée par le spectacle qui lui était offert.

\- C'est plutôt sympa, hein ? fit Erin en refermant le tableau derrière elle.

\- Carrément ! C'est tellement plus grand que ce que j'imaginais…

\- Pardon, Miss, s'excusa un Elfe de Maison qui, chargé d'un grand plateau rempli d'une montagne de Dragées de Bertie Crochue, marchait à reculons et venait de se cogner dans la jambe de Daralis.

\- Y a pas de mal ! répondit-elle, émerveillée.

\- Il faut trouver Dopkey maintenant. Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile, il porte des vêtements assez voyants habituellement.

\- Du genre un kilt vert pomme et un lacet de chaussure fluo en guise de collier ?

\- C'est le style, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je pense que je l'ai repéré. Là-bas, regarde, indiqua Daralis, pointant du doigt un banc à côté la grande cheminée.

En effet, le petit Elfe y était en grande conversation avec une de ses collègues. Enfin, plutôt en grand monologue. La pauvre petite semblait n'attendre qu'une chose : qu'il se taise et qu'il la laisse tricoter sa couverture en paix. Elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Daralis et Erin. Remarquant que ses dernières les pointaient du doigt, elle signala leur présence à Dopkey qui se retourna, enthousiaste.

Il se leva et traversa à toute vitesse la cuisine, manquant de faire tomber la moitié des autres Elfes sur son passage.

\- Je crois qu'on a trouvé ton équivalent en Elfe de Maison, chuchota Daralis à l'oreille d'Erin, qui tira la langue en guise de réponse.

\- Dopkey, je suis contente de te voir !

\- Moi de même, Miss Erin. Enchanté, Miss ?

\- Daralis.

\- Enchanté Miss Daralis, reprit Dopkey, se fendant d'une courbette rocambolesque, aussitôt imité par la jeune fille, ce qui le ravit.

\- Nous sommes venues rapporter les Patacitrouilles. Tu veux bien te charger d'aller les remettre avec les autres ? s'enquérit Erin.

\- Aucun problème, Miss Erin ! Tout de suite, Miss Erin. Donnez-moi ce sac qui semble bien lourd pour vous.

\- Non, Dopkey, vraiment, je peux…

Erin n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, le petit Elfe avait réussi en un clin d'œil à se saisir du sac. Il le portait désormais sur le dos et se dirigea tant bien que mal vers le garde-manger, se frayant un chemin au milieu des autres, qui s'affairaient à la vaisselle du soir. Il revint rapidement.

\- C'est bon, mission accomplie Miss Erin et Miss Daralis, annonça Dopkey, droit comme un i, fier de rendre service.

\- Merci beaucoup, Dopkey, c'est parfait.

\- Oui, merci Dopkey. Au passage, il ne resterait pas une part de pudding ? demanda Erin, qui avait failli oublier de ramener quelque chose à Hugo.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Erin se retrouva chargée non pas d'une part mais d'un gâteau entier, ainsi que d'un paquet de Plumes en Sucre parfum rose et coquelicot. Après de nouveaux remerciements et quelques courbettes, les jeunes filles se préparèrent à repartir. Daralis saisit la poignée de la porte mais celle-ci tourna dans sa main sans qu'elle n'ait esquissé le moindre geste. Surprise, elle recula et le battant s'ouvrit sur…

\- James !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Les trois enfants se dévisagèrent. Ils se doutaient qu'ils étaient tous là pour des raisons non académiques.

\- Oh, Monsieur James ! s'exclama Dopkey dans leur dos. Monsieur James, le chocolat pour Halloween est prêt, je vous l'apporte tout de suite. J'ai bien compté, il y a bien les cinq kilos !

* * *

 _Jeudi 31 octobre 2019_

 _Dortoir des filles de première année, Serpentard_

Daralis se regardait dans la glace, son costume d'Halloween encore dans les mains. Elle était en retard. Toutes les filles de son dortoir, exceptées Chloé Zabini et elle-même, étaient descendues dans la Grande Salle. Eric, Ispahan et Erin devaient déjà l'attendre depuis un moment. La petite Serpentarde jeta un coup d'œil vers le fond de la chambre, là où se tenait Chloé. La fillette, peau mate et grands yeux en amande, était d'une beauté saisissante pour son âge. Froide et détachée, elle ne s'était liée à personne parmi les première année, daignant seulement accorder un peu de son temps au fils de son parrain, Scorpius Malefoy. Elle n'était pas encore descendue, attendant sûrement qu'Albus et Scorpius se décident à la rejoindre dans le monde des vivants.

Daralis poussa un petit soupir. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle restait là, immobile devant sa glace, sans arriver à se décider quant à la marche à suivre.

\- T'as l'intention de rester plantée là toute la soirée ? demanda une voix, faisant écho à ses pensées.

La petite blonde faillit sursauter, se retenant de justesse. Chloé venait de lui adresser la parole. Fait si rare que Daralis crut un instant qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Seul le regard interrogateur et légèrement moqueur qui lui fit fasse lui confirma que princesse Zabini lui avait parlé.

Daralis bredouilla quelque chose d'inintelligible avant de rougir. Elle s'insulta copieusement intérieurement, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle n'était pas capable de lui répondre. Elle dont la répartie cinglante lui valait déjà une petite réputation parmi les plus jeunes de Poudlard.

\- Tu as perdu ta langue aussi ? se moqua un peu plus ouvertement Chloé.

Daralis se contenta d'hausser les épaules, se reconcentrant sur l'image que lui renvoyait son miroir. Si elle n'était pas capable de parler, autant faire semblant de le faire exprès.

\- Tes amis vont commencer à s'impatienter, ajouta Chloé, à moins qu'ils ne t'aient déjà abandonnée…

\- N'importe quoi ! répliqua aussitôt Daralis avant de se mordre la lèvre. Autant pour son choix de ne rien dire.

\- Donc tu peux parler… lui fit si justement remarquer la voix narquoise de sa condisciple.

\- Encore heureux vu que j'ai une langue et une bouche, marmonna la petite blonde à voix basse.

Sûrement pas assez doucement car princesse Zabini sauta de son lit et s'avança nonchalamment vers elle :

\- Oh tu sais, cela peut servir à d'autres choses aussi… Mais tu ne dois pas encore comprendre à quoi…

Daralis ne put empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues. Elle voyait parfaitement ce que venait d'insinuer la Serpentarde et, merci mais non merci, tenta de chasser les images que son cerveau venait de lui transmettre. Les bisous, c'était dégoûtant, baveux et dangereux. Elle se souvenait encore de Warley lui répondant que cela faisait partie du processus de reproduction humain…

Ne répondant rien, elle se contenta de se regarder dans la glace, son déguisement toujours à la main.

\- Va t'habiller, je t'aiderai à te coiffer pour que tu n'arrives pas après la fin du banquet, lui jeta Chloé Zabini avant de se détourner vers la coiffeuse qui trônait près de son lit.

Daralis ne sut jamais ce qui la poussa à obéir à l'ordre qu'on venait de lui lancer, alors que quelques minutes plus tôt elle avait été prête à tout abandonner pour ne pas avoir à montrer son costume. Toujours était-il qu'elle finit par enfiler sa longue robe dans la salle de bain, agrémentant son cou et son poignet de deux bijoux fantaisistes, représentant le chiffre 7 dans un sablier et symbole d'éternité. Elle compléta sa tenue d'une lourde ceinture lui ceignant la taille, représentant un renard polaire.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans le dortoir, princesse Zabini la détailla du coin de l'œil avant d'acquiescer.

\- Bridget Wenlock ? Choix intéressant… Assieds-toi, ordonna-t-elle en lui désignant la petite chaise qui faisait face à sa coiffeuse. Et en moins de dix minutes elle se retrouva affublée d'une coiffure compliquée qu'elle n'aurait même pas réussi en deux heures. Ses longs cheveux avaient été parfaitement tressés et relevés ensuite pour imiter la tenue d'une couronne, agrémentés de petites fleurs bleues. La même coiffure que sur la carte de Chocogrenouille de l'Arithmancienne.

\- … Merci, réussit-elle à articuler de justesse.

Chloé Zabini haussa ses épaules avec grâce.

\- Tu as failli me mettre en retard. Je m'en vais.

Et la fillette claqua dignement la porte du dortoir, sous les yeux légèrement éberlués de Daralis, qui se demandait encore ce qui venait de se passer. Chloé Zabini, la petite princesse des Serpentards venait de lui parler et de l'aider. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Quel avantage pouvait-elle y trouver ? Qu'allait-elle lui demander en retour ?

Ce fut sur ses interrogations qu'elle finit elle aussi par descendre dans sa Salle Commune, juste à temps pour voir un trio disparate en sortir. Chloé venait de retrouver Scorpius et Albus. Des éclats de rire lui parvinrent et elle se put s'empêcher de se demander qui était réellement cette enfant. Etait-elle aussi froide et distante qu'elle voulait le laisser paraître ?

Elle s'empressa de les suivre à distance pour atteindre elle aussi la Grande Salle. Elle n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps avant de retrouver ses amis. Ils l'avaient quand même attendue. Même Erin et Ispahan, alors qu'elle voyait sur leurs visages toute la tristesse qu'ils tentaient de contenir en regardant les plats appétissants sur les tables et tous les autres élèves prêts à se jeter dessus.

Elle plissa rapidement sa robe d'un geste nerveux avant de s'avancer vers eux.

\- Ah, te voilà enfin, s'exclama Eric, on a failli t'attendre !

\- Juste failli ? s'étrangla Erin, j'ai cru qu'on allait devoir mourir de faim avant que tu ne daignes te montrer.

Daralis répondit par un petit reniflement parfaitement maîtrisé.

\- Sympas vos costumes… Pirate, dresseur de dragon et... Inventeur ? demanda-t-elle en regardant tour à tour Erin, Ispahan et Eric. Ceux-ci hochèrent la tête à l'unisson tandis qu'ils détaillaient le costume de Daralis.

\- Et toi tu es… Une sorcière ? tenta Erin en louchant presque pour essayer de détailler le costume. Ispahan hocha la tête, un peu perdu lui aussi.

Daralis se sentit insultée. Comment ne pouvaient-ils pas la reconnaître ?

\- Attends, s'exclama Eric, ce serait pas Gwendolyn… Non Bridget Wenlock ? La célèbre arithmancienne qui a démontré les propriétés magiques du chiffre 7 ?

\- Oui ! Merci Eric ! Au moins un qui connait ses classiques !

\- Pfff, c'est pas un classique, c'est juste pour les intellos ça, marmonna Erin qui ne voyait toujours pas de qui il pouvait s'agir.

Personne ne l'écouta et ils se tournèrent tous vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle, alléchés par l'odeur qui s'en dégageait.

\- Bon, personne n'oublie hein. On ne touche ni aux Patacitrouilles, ni à tout ce qui peut contenir du chocolat… Juste au cas où ! rappela Eric.

\- Oui oui, on sait ! répliqua Erin avant de s'élancer vers les Gryffondors. Alors vous vous dépêchez ?

Ce fut en riant qu'ils la rejoignirent pour s'installer à la table Rouge et Or, le directeur ayant exceptionnellement autorisé le mélange des Maisons pour ce repas officiel. Ils s'assirent tous dans un joyeux vacarme, Ispahan et Erin s'émerveillant ensemble des montagnes de nourriture qui s'élevaient sur les tables, les autres époustouflés par la décoration. Des citrouilles taillées en lanternes remplaçaient les bougies habituellement suspendues en l'air par magie. De grandes toiles d'araignée scintillaient dans leur lumière, masquant partiellement l'éclat des étoiles du plafond magique. Quatre grands chaudrons bouillonnaient aux coins de la salle et une épaisse fumée s'en échappait, aux couleurs de chacune des Maisons. Les fantômes, tous rassemblés au-dessus de la table des Professeurs, semblaient encore plus sérieux qu'à l'accoutumée. Eric fut interrompu dans sa contemplation de ce spectacle par un _Ting, ting, ting !_ provenant de la table des Professeurs.

\- Bonsoir à tous ! salua le Directeur, qui venait de se lever.

Il avait troqué ses robes bleues pour une tenue flamboyante aux emmanchures pourpres. Sa barbe, d'ordinaire tressée de fils d'or, était cette fois-ci parsemée de petites araignées en argent magiquement modifiées pour galoper d'un bout à l'autre de cette forêt pileuse.

\- Je suis heureux de vous voir tous réunis et si bien déguisés pour ce festin d'Halloween. Avant de nous jeter sur ces plats préparés avec amour, quelques rappels. Tout d'abord, n'oubliez pas que la Bièraubeurre est réservée aux élèves à partir de la sixième année seulement. J'ai ensorcelé les fûts avec l'aide du Professeur Mitford afin de m'assurer que cette règle ne serait pas enfreinte. Autrement, je le saurais immédiatement, n'ayez aucun doute à ce sujet.

Il fit une pause, tournant son regard plissé vers la troupe des Weasley et associés, provoquant quelques ricanements çà et là dans la Grande Salle.

\- Ensuite, les élèves de première, deuxième et troisième année devront rejoindre leurs dortoirs à vingt-deux heures.

Des protestations s'élevèrent des quatre coins de la salle à cette annonce.

\- Oh non… soupira Hugo, déçu. On va tout rater. Je voulais voir Fred danser complètement bourré, moi. Aïe, ça fait mal.

Erin venait de lui enfoncer son coude dans les côtes.

\- Je savais pas que tu tenais absolument à écouter le discours, grogna-t-il.

\- Mais non, c'est pas ça ! chuchota Erin. Regardez Flores et Wiertz, ajouta-t-elle, pointant le professeur d'Histoire de la Magie et le Concierge, assis l'un à côté de l'autre.

\- Ça alors ! Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient devenus amis au point de se déguiser pareil, remarqua Daralis.

\- Vu leurs têtes, je pense plutôt qu'ils ne l'ont pas fait exprès, signala Eric.

En effet, les deux collègues, habillés en druides et affublés de cheveux longs et d'une barbe non moins imposante, complétant à merveille leur costume, se dévisageaient rageusement. Ils étaient quasiment identiques et seuls le teint de leur peau et quelques poils blancs dans la barbe du Concierge permettaient de les différencier.

\- Surtout que c'est plutôt étrange comme déguisement.

\- Vous croyez que ça fait référence à Pananomix ?

\- Tu veux dire Panoramix, Erin ?

\- Ah oui, ça doit être ça, merci Eric.

\- Pour répondre à ta question, je pense pas que ça ait un rapport avec ça. Je suis quasiment certain qu'ils n'ont jamais entendu parler d'Astérix et Obélix.

Les autres les regardaient sans rien comprendre à leur conversation. Ils devaient parler d'un film ou d'un livre moldu, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

\- Bon, quand vous aurez fini de débattre sur des sujets que personne ne connaît, vous me prévenez. J'aimerais bien écouter ce que le Professeur Fawley raconte, siffla Lily, essayant tant bien que mal de saisir les paroles du Directeur.

Erin et Eric se turent, gênés d'avoir dérangé leur amie. Alors que la jeune Potter se retournait vers la table des Professeurs, Daralis lui adressa une grimace magistrale, remarquée seulement par Ispahan qui secoua la tête en étouffant un petit rire. Ces deux-là ne se comprendraient décidément jamais.

\- … match aura lieu le samedi 23 novembre. Serdaigle et Serpentard s'affronteront pour ouvrir le championnat de cette année. Et maintenant, il est temps de faire honneur à ce repas. Bon appétit !

Ispahan ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il chargea son assiette autant qu'il lui était possible de le faire. Les autres ne furent pas en reste et malgré leur persévérance dans la réalisation du défi qu'ils semblaient s'être lancé (épuiser les réserves de nourriture de l'école), les plats ne désemplissaient pas. Ce fut bientôt l'heure du dessert. Des gâteaux à la crème de marrons au glaçage blanc nacré firent leur apparition devant les enfants.

\- Wouah, pas mal. Vous avez vu, ils sont en forme de crâne !

\- Oh, trop cool ! s'enthousiasma Daralis. Ça me fait penser aux bonbons qu'on mangeait tous les ans à Halloween quand on habitait encore aux Etats-Unis. C'était notre petite tradition. Vous en avez vous ?

\- Des bonbons en crâne ? Non.

\- Mais non, Erin. Des traditions familiales pour Halloween.

\- Chez nous, on ne le fête pas tellement, avoua Eric.

\- Oh, c'est dommage. Nous tous les ans, on regarde Les Noces Funèbres !

\- C'est glauque, commenta Nash.

\- Mais non ! C'est un dessin animé. Tu connais Eric ?

\- Oui, je l'aime bien. C'est pas si glauque que ça, Nash.

\- Enfin quand même, un mariage c'est censé être joyeux et là il est funèbre. C'est plutôt mal barré dès le titre quoi.

\- C'est quoi un dessin animé ? demanda Daralis.

\- Tu te rappelles pas du cours du Professeur Baker sur la télévision ?

\- Visiblement non, sinon je ne poserais pas la question, mon cher Nash, dit-elle en se penchant vers lui, tout en battant des paupières.

\- C'est une succession de dessins qui se suivent très vite, expliqua-t-il sans se démonter. Ça donne une impression de mouvement. Le tout raconte une histoire. Il y a des tas de genres et de techniques…

\- J'ai saisi, merci beaucoup. Et donc, il raconte quoi ce dessin animé ?

\- Alors, c'est un garçon, dont les parents sont très riches, qui doit se marier de force à une jeune noble ruinée. Ils tombent amoureux malgré la froideur et la tristesse du monde des vivants. Mais le garçon, en récitant ses vœux, se marie sans le faire exprès avec une fille en mode mort-vivant qui l'emmène dans le monde des morts, tout coloré et joyeux. Et après…

\- Dis pas tout ! s'exclama Eric. On n'aura qu'à leur montrer un jour.

\- Oh oui, ce serait vraiment génial. Je pourrai tous vous inviter à la maison un jour. Peut-être cet été. Je demanderai à maman si elle est d'accord.

Toute la bande fut ravie de cette initiative. Ils se mirent tous à discuter gaiement de tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire chez Erin. Mais Ispahan ne parvenait pas à adhérer à l'allégresse générale. Il était persuadé que jamais ses parents ne le laisseraient sortir du Manoir Rosier pendant les vacances estivales. Il risquait même de devoir passer quelques jours dans la Chambre Noire s'il osait en émettre la demande. Décidément, il était d'accord avec ce fameux dessin animé. Le monde des vivants était parfois bien sombre…

\- Tu ne manges plus ? lui demanda Daralis, interrompant ses pensées.

\- Si si, je réfléchissais juste. J'aimerais beaucoup voir ce dessin animé.

\- Je pense que ça peut attendre que tu aies fini cette succulente part de gâteau. D'autant plus qu'ils vont bientôt faire disparaître les tables pour lancer la soirée. Les profs sont en train de se préparer.

Ispahan se dépêcha de finir son assiette avant que le Directeur ne demande à tous les élèves de se lever. Comme annoncé par Daralis, il fit disparaître bancs et tables, laissant place à une immense piste de danse, entourée par endroits de chaises et de buffets débordants de friandises et de boissons toutes plus orange les unes que les autres. Une musique entraînante se fit entendre. C'était _Give my cat back_ des Life-eaters, le groupe préféré d'Erin. Elle se déchaîna, sautant dans tous les sens au milieu de ses amis, et scandant les paroles à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

\- Give my cat back ! Because at night, it will turn black and eat you aliiiiiiiive ! Oooooooh !

Après deux morceaux à ce rythme, la petite fille n'avait plus qu'une envie : boire au moins trois litres de jus de citrouille pour se désaltérer. Elle se dirigea vers la table la plus proche et s'en servit un grand verre, qu'elle se mit à boire goûlument. Elle allait remplir à nouveau son verre quand Pucey et compagnie décidèrent qu'elles l'avaient laissée en paix bien trop longtemps.

\- Alors, Shields, pour une fois que tu n'es pas en train de te goinfrer, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Les Patacitrouilles sont piégées ou quoi ? demanda-t-elle en désignant les pâtisseries alléchantes, déclenchant le rire carnassier de ses sbires.

\- N-Non, pas du tout. Je n'ai pas faim c'est… C'est tout.

\- Si elles ne sont pas piégées, tu n'as qu'à en manger une. Juste pour me faire plaisir. Il se pourrait que ta coopération nous rende plus… agréables à vivre. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Wynter attrapa une Patacitrouille et l'observa de près, avant de la lancer en l'air et de la rattraper à plusieurs reprises, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

\- Je n'en ai vraiment pas envie, merci, répondit Erin, la voix tremblante, essayant de ne pas se démonter.

\- C'est bien dommage. Je trouve ça vraiment trop louche pour te laisser t'en sortir comme ça. Peut-être devrais-je appeler un prof afin de voir si tu n'es pas malade. Professeur Mitford ! se mit-elle à appeler. Professeur Mit…

\- C'est bon, ça va, arrête ça tout de suite. Je vais en manger une si tu y tiens tant, céda Erin, qui ne voulait pour rien au monde faire prendre ses amis si on la soupçonnait d'être responsable du trafic des Patacitrouilles.

Elle saisit la friandise tendue par sa pire ennemie et l'approcha lentement de sa bouche. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle sentait le regard des trois harpies peser sur elle, n'attendant qu'une hésitation de plus de sa part pour prévenir les professeurs que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Elle croqua dans la Patacitrouille et avala tout rond sa bouchée, priant pour qu'elle ne soit pas piégée.

\- Eh bah tu vois, quand tu veux ! commenta Pucey, avant d'attraper trois Patacitrouilles, pour Goldsmith, MacAdam et elle-même. Allez les filles, ne restons pas trop longtemps à côté d'elle. On risquerait de croire que nous avons décidé de monter une association caritative en faveur des Cracmols borgnes. C'est quoi cet accoutrement d'ailleurs ? Tu t'es crue sur l'Allée des Embrumes ?

\- Eh, les filles. Si j'étais vous, j'irais chercher des ennuis ailleurs. Je crois que le Concierge se dirige par ici et il serait ravi de récompenser votre générosité avec Erin d'une petite série de retenues.

\- Si tu crois que tu me fais peur, Rosier. Tout le monde sait que tu as peur de tout, même de ta propre sœur. Bon, on a d'autres chats à fouetter. Bye, les nazes.

Les trois harpies s'éloignèrent, laissant Erin et Ispahan tous les deux.

\- Merci Ispahan. Je… Tu n'avais pas besoin de te mettre en danger comme ça.

\- Il faut bien s'entraider, non ?

\- Si, tu as raison, admit Erin, la tête basse, esquissant un sourire.

\- Viens, on va aller s'asseoir dans le coin, là-bas. Je t'ai réservé une part de carrot cake, il est excellent.

Les deux enfants allèrent s'installer dans un angle plus tranquille de la Grande Salle. Erin mangea silencieusement son morceau de gâteau en regardant les autres élèves se déhancher. Ispahan ne dit pas un mot, absorbé lui aussi par l'observation de la foule en délire qui s'agitait devant ses yeux. Il aperçut les cheveux blonds de Daralis qui ondulaient. La petite Serpentarde dansait au milieu de la piste, les yeux fermés, ne se souciant de rien. Ispahan était impressionné par le courage et la ténacité de la jeune fille, qui ne devait pourtant pas souvent s'amuser dans sa Maison. Il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Il avait toujours été plus ou moins maltraité et avait l'habitude d'être considéré comme moins qu'un être humain là où il était né. Mais à Poudlard, il avait trouvé une véritable famille. Daralis, elle, avait quitté un cocon rempli d'amour et de joie pour se jeter dans des cachots froids et repoussants. C'était un peu comme s'ils avaient échangé leur vies ici.

Il tourna la tête et trouva Eric en grande conversation avec Nash. Les deux garçons pointaient le plafond du doigt. Sans doute étaient-ils en train d'essayer de reconnaître toutes les constellations qui y étaient représentées. Ou encore de deviner quel sortilège permettait de maintenir des citrouilles dans les airs sans effort apparent pendant des heures. Cette curiosité à toute épreuve fascinait le jeune Rosier.

Un groupe passa devant Eric et Nash, les cachant à Ispahan. Il identifia bien vite les responsables : le clan Weasley et associés. Une famille soudée. Une famille joyeuse et bariolée. Une famille où chacun avait sa place et sa personnalité. Une famille tellement vivante qu'il semblait à Ispahan qu'elle constituait la moitié des élèves de cette école. Ce qui n'était pas si loin de la vérité après tout…

\- J'aimerais bien avoir autant de cousins ici, dit Erin.

Ispahan hocha la tête, comprenant qu'elle s'intéressait au même groupe que lui.

\- Mes parents me manquent parfois. Surtout le soir quand je vais me coucher. Maman me racontait toujours une histoire avant d'aller au lit. Ensuite Jasper essayait de me lécher la figure. J'étais toujours obligée de me cacher sous mes draps jusqu'à ce que maman arrive à le faire sortir.

Elle s'interrompit et malgré son sourire, essuya la larme qui venait de naître sur sa joue, juste sous son cache-œil de pirate.

\- Heureusement, tu as Scott ici, la réconforta Ispahan.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Je suis contente qu'il soit là. Même s'il peut être collant par moments.

Ispahan et Erin rirent en chœur. Les deux enfants connaissaient très bien la manie de Scott de vouloir toujours être aux petits soins pour son entourage.

\- J'aurais bien aimé avoir une famille comme la tienne, avoua le jeune garçon.

\- Oh, je suis désolée. Je ne devrais pas me plaindre.

\- Non, non, pas du tout, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que… Tu sais, je ne suis pas très proche de mes parents. Et ma sœur est un peu… dure avec moi.

\- Elle a l'air assez triste dernièrement d'ailleurs. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'est pas sympa ?

\- Non, ce serait même plutôt le contraire. Depuis la rentrée, elle m'ignore la plupart du temps. Je crois qu'elle vit très mal le fait que nos parents l'aient fiancée sans son accord.

\- Quoi ? Tes parents ont fait quoi ?

\- Oui, je sais, c'est horrible mais c'est comme ça dans les familles comme la mienne. Tout pour le sang !

\- Enfin quand même, je comprends mieux pourquoi elle déprime.

\- Oui. D'ailleurs, elle a fait un truc étonnant l'autre jour quand je cherchais une salle… Je suis tombé sur un placard avec un genre de monstre à l'intérieur et…

 _Ting, ting, ting !_ Tout le monde se tut, interrompus par le Directeur.

\- Les plus jeunes élèves sont appelés à quitter les lieux, il est déjà vingt-deux heures. Allez, tout le monde file.

Ispahan et Erin se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le Hall d'Entrée. La curiosité de la jeune fille venait d'être piquée par la confession de son ami.

\- Et alors, raconte la suite.

\- Eh bien, Phyllis est arrivée et…

\- Aaaaaaaaah !

Un hurlement venait de s'élever à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle. Les enfants se retournèrent tous. La tête de Declan MacMorey, élève de deuxième année à Serpentard, avait doublé de volume et présentait une magnifique teinte orange citrouille. Le spectacle venait de commencer.

* * *

Et voilà pour cette fois. Encore désolées du retard, on a culpabilisé toutes seules comme des grandes. Si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait, n'hésitez pas à aller lire la fic parallèle sur Phyllis, la sœur d'Ispahan, pour mieux comprendre ce qui se trame.

Et n'oubliez pas notre "Encyclopédie" **goo . gl / photos / fnSBipNHeYQ6i6Vx7** (enlever les 6 espaces).

A très bientôt, on fêtera l'anniversaire d'Eric, tout ça tout ça :D


	11. IX Squelettes et Revenant

_Hello mes petites gaufres au sucre,_

Merci à tous ceux qui nous suivent, en particulier à nos fidèles reviewers, **Littlesis8** , **Link** , **mimi70** , **KeanaB** et **Rebelle**. On vous kiffe ! Grâce à vous et à d'autres (qu'on ne connaît pas :P à vous de nous faire un petit coucou), nous avons atteint et dépassé les 1000 vues sur la partie I de LVO, merciiii :D

Vous pouvez toujours retrouver l''encyclopédie de LVO à l'adresse suivante : **goo . gl / photos / fnSBipNHeYQ6i6Vx7** (en enlevant les 6 espaces), avec une illustration de Daralis, des détails sur les personnages, _une réalisation de patacitrouilles par ma chère Sushi_ et plus encore ! Vous avez même la possibilité de commenter ce qui s'y trouve alors n'hésitez pas ! :)

 **Récapitulatif des personnages :**

Serdaigle : **Eric Upwood** (Cracmol), **Nash Lester** (fait partie de la bande), **Dempster Frayne** (ennemi d'Eric)

Gryffondor : **Erin Shields** (Cracmolle), **Lily Potter et Hugo Weasley** (ses amis), **Wynter Pucey, Ainsley MacAdam et Tracy Goldsmith** (les 3 pestes)

Serpentard : **Daralis Kestrel** (Cracmolle), **Chlœ Zabini** (1ère année), **Phyllis Rosier** (sœur d'Ispahan, 5ème année), **Warley Kestrel** (frère de Daralis, 4ème année)

Poufsouffle : **Ispahan Rosier** (Cracmol), **Scott Shields** (frère d'Erin, 3ème année)

Autres : **Margaret Holcomb** (amie américaine de Daralis)

 **Réponse Aux Reviews Anonymes**

 _Salut_ **Link** _! Merci pour ton commentaire, c'est super gentil ! C'est vrai qu'on met un peu de temps pour publier en ce moment, mais entre la fin du Master et maintenant les vacances (et donc le manque d'internet… Kiiiiia, je sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour survivre !), c'est un peu dur de trouver du temps pour se réunir et bosser sur LVO ! Malgré tout, on te promet qu'on va faire tout notre possible pour ne pas vous faire patienter trop longtemps entre chaque chapitres, histoire que vous n'oubliiez pas tout ce qui s'y passe ! Pour l'Encyclopédie, je crois que Sushi a failli s'évanouir de bonheur en voyant ta review, d'ailleurs elle a toujours du mal à s'en remettre !_ Oui, j'ai un petit cœur tout sensible, héhé. Merci de nous suivre :D

 _Hello_ **Littlesis8** , _absolument de rien pour ce petit rappel, qui on l'avoue, n'est pas du tout notre idée à la base, mais bien celle d'une revieweuse ! (comme quoi on a des lecteurs/trices trop géniales !)... Ouaip, la relation Ispy-Phyllis, comment dire… ça va être quelque chose ! Elle sera pas obligatoirement très développée dans LVO, mais par contre dans le recueil qui concerne Phyllis, il y a de grandes chances ;). Et le grand cri… Mouhahaha, tu vas vite découvrir ce qui s'est passé ^^ Sushi, un petit mot pour la suite ?_ Cette fois on peut partir sur quelque chose de plus estival : quand le chapitre est cool, on peut l'exprimer en disant "ça me donne envie de sangria tout ça !" (Oui, je suis en Espagne _m'en fiche moi j'étais en Corse et j'ai bu de la bière… Na ! :p_ C'est bien aussi la bière ! _Tant que ça se boit..._ )

Bon, c'est pas le tout mais maintenant il est temps pour vous de lire la suite, c'est parti _mon kiki_ !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Squelettes et Revenant**

* * *

 _Lundi 4 novembre 2019_

 _Salle des Trophées_

Erin grattait frénétiquement une coupe jaune aux anses démesurées tout en grommelant dans sa barbe.

\- Je pense que c'est bon Erin, tu peux passer à un autre trophée, lui souffla gentiment Ispahan en passant derrière elle, un balai dans les mains.

Nouveau grognement. La plaque en bronze brillait tant que la petite Gryffondor y distinguait parfaitement son reflet, les yeux rouges et la bouche pincée. Elle reposa le trophée sur l'étagère avec une telle douceur que ceux à côté faillirent se retrouver face contre terre. Erin ne sembla pas le noter et choisit un plateau doré pour continuer sa besogne. Tout en bougonnant. C'était pas vraiment de sa faute s'ils en étaient arrivés là. Bon d'accord, c'était elle qui avait haussé le ton en plein milieu de la Grande Salle alors que Daralis lui avait expressément demandé de la mettre en sourdine cinq secondes plus tôt. Mais elle et Lily avaient continué d'en discuter, fatiguées d'entendre les autres élèves faire les éloges de James et sa bande et pas de la sienne. Elle avait légèrement dérapé et complètement oublié que ses amis n'étaient pas les seuls à pouvoir l'entendre. Elle se souvenait encore du grand blanc qui avait traversé la Grande Salle après sa déclaration. A bien y réfléchir, c'était carrément de sa faute s'ils étaient collés. Un profond soupir lui échappa et Nash se retourna vers elle, un brin moqueur.

\- Avant qu'on réalise une prochaine blague, il va vraiment falloir que Daralis t'apprenne à tenir ta langue ! sourit-il, pas du tout rancunier.

Erin ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne ne lui en voulait. A leur place elle se serait hurlée dessus à s'en casser les cordes vocales pour exprimer sa colère. D'ailleurs, elle se serait bien auto-disputée tout haut si elle n'avait pas eu peur de passer pour une folle. Lily lui avait fait une grimace, mais c'était plutôt de la compassion en prévention de la réaction de Daralis… Qui au final ne lui avait rien dit, pas même une petite pique bien sentie, sans doute pour ne pas donner raison à la Potter. Hugo avait rigolé en disant que ça ne l'étonnait pas d'elle (et Erin ne savait pas vraiment comment elle devait prendre cette remarque). Nash et Eric avaient un peu marmonné parce que cela allait faire tache sur leur dossier puis avaient haussé les épaules en se disant que de toute façon le travail qu'ils avaient fourni pour réussir cette première blague serait toujours valorisable plus tard. Et Ispahan lui avait simplement souri en remontant sa besace sur son épaule, légèrement inquiet à l'idée que le Directeur puisse envoyer une lettre pour prévenir ses parents.

Erin n'avait pas oublié l'histoire avec Phyllis qu'avait commencé à lui raconter le jeune Poufsouffle, juste avant que la débâcle de la soirée ne commence, mais elle n'avait pas osé le relancer à ce propos. Pour une fois, elle avait décidé d'essayer d'agir avec tact et discernement. Dieu que c'était dur ! Elle avait failli lui en parler environ une dizaine de fois depuis le début de la colle et n'avait réussi à garder le contrôle de sa langue qu'au prix de nombreux efforts. Du coup, elle se contentait de grommeler dans sa barbe et de ressasser les cinq secondes où elle aurait mieux fait de se taire, s'imaginant toutes sortes de scénarios où personne ne se doutaient jamais que c'était eux qui avaient réalisé une partie de la blague d'Halloween. La plus cool bien sûr.

Elle se souvenait encore avec plaisir du cri d'horreur qu'avait déclenché la première transformation de tête en citrouille. Et pas n'importe quelle tête, non non… C'était Goldsmith qui avait eu l'honneur d'ouvrir le bal des horreurs ! Erin en aurait pleuré de rire si, quelques secondes à peine plus tard, elle n'avait pas senti un truc bizarre se passer au niveau de sa tête. Daralis, qui venait de les rejoindre Ispahan et elle, avait failli s'étrangler en gloussant de rire, ne se gênant pas pour se moquer…

 _ **Flashback**_

\- Roh ça va hein, j'ai juste une citrouille à la place de la tête, on va pas en faire tout un plat ! s'exclama Erin en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Oula...La...La… Non, non, hoqueta la Serpentarde en essuyant des larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux, ce… ce n'est pas du tout… ça !

Eric et Nash débarquèrent à ce moment-là et eurent une réaction remarquablement similaire à celle de Daralis, tout en riant de manière beaucoup moins distinguée. Erin sentit ses oreilles se colorer en rouge. Mais que se passait-il ?

Magnanime, Ispahan lui prit la main pour la guider vers un des miroirs présents dans la Grande Salle en ce jour de fête.

\- … Quoi ? réussit-elle à croasser.

Effectivement son visage ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une citrouille. C'en était même loin. La potion qu'avaient fabriqué James et sa bande avait réussi à rendre sa peau et ses muscles translucides, faisant ressortir tous les os de son anatomie.

\- Mais c'est dégoûtant ! finit-elle par s'exclamer en se tâtant le front où une phrase manuscrite s'étalait en petits caractères parfaitement lisibles : _J'aurais mieux fait de me taire_.

\- Et ça veut dire quoi ça ? demanda-t-elle aux autres, ce n'est pas comme si je parlais à tort et à travers non plus !

Eric et Nash, qui riaient toujours, se mirent à tousser très fort, manquant s'étouffer tant les larmes coulaient sur leurs joues. Se soutenant l'un l'autre comme des bossus, ils se donnaient de grandes claques dans le dos pour tenter de se calmer. Ce qui ne fonctionnait, semblait-il, absolument pas. Ispahan, d'abord surpris de les voir rire, se joignit finalement à eux, rattrapé par leur joie communicative. Daralis, qui continuait de glousser, posa son bras sur l'épaule d'Ispahan pour se soutenir et manqua se casser la figure lorsqu'elle le rata. Erin avait toujours les bras croisés et les yeux légèrement écarquillés de voir ses amis ainsi… Que leur arrivaient-ils ? Elle sentait dans sa poitrine un sentiment de légèreté qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Elle se laissa envahir par cette sensation et finit par se joindre à l'hilarité générale.

Ils ne riaient pas seulement d'elle-même ou de la blague… C'était un rire qui les libérait. Qui leur offrait un pur moment de bonheur, coupés du monde et de ses complications. C'était un rire pour oublier les brimades de leurs camarades, les rejets qu'ils avaient subi en début d'année et les soucis qu'ils avaient eu au fur et à mesure. C'était un rire libérateur qui leur était offert et la bulle de bonheur qui les entourait dura un long moment.

Et pendant que les enfants riaient, les cris se multipliaient à travers toute la Grande Salle, des têtes de citrouilles apparaissaient, souvent suivies de deux ou trois squelettes ambulants marqués d'une belle phrase sur le front. Certains élèves, très gourmands, avaient réussi à se retrouver affublés d'une citrouille translucide, le mélange des deux blagues semblant fonctionner parfaitement.

\- Je crois bien que c'est le meilleur Halloween que j'aie jamais passé, sourit Ispahan qui avait peu à peu retrouvé son calme.

Daralis lui rendit son sourire et lui pressa doucement la main pour lui signifier son accord.

 **Fin du Flashback**

Erin soupira et reposa le trophée essuyé sur l'étagère. Oui, ça avait été une sacrée soirée… Le sourire lui revint peu à peu et c'est en chantonnant qu'elle entreprit de terminer leur tache ardue tandis que Lily et Hugo la regardaient gentiment en secouant la tête, heureux qu'elle ait retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

* * *

 _Jeudi 21 novembre 2019_

 _Cabane de Hagrid_

\- Z'êtes sûrs qu'vous voulez pas un biscuit en plus ?

Les quatre petits Cracmols secouèrent tous la tête, peut-être un peu plus vigoureusement que ne l'aurait voulu la bienséance, afin de signifier à Hagrid leur refus. Ce dernier afficha une moue déçue, qu'il voulut discrète mais que les enfants remarquèrent immédiatement.

\- Oh, mais ils sont excellents, Professeur, je vous assure ! le tranquilisa Erin avant de jeter un regard sur la table.

Ils avaient tous terminé avec enthousiasme leur thé. Le demi-géant leur en préparait un tous les jeudis matin et pour une bonne raison : "On n'peut pas commencer une journée sans un bon earl grey !". Là n'était pas le problème. Il s'agissait plutôt des gâteaux, toujours aussi secs. Les enfants avaient tant bien que mal essayé de les manger comme d'habitude en les trempant dans leur boisson mais cette fois, seul Ispahan était venu à bout de son cookie, ne laissant que quelques miettes dans sa soucoupe.

\- Le petit déjeuner était vraiment très copieux ce matin, Professeur, renchérit Daralis.

\- Si vous l'dites…

\- Vous vouliez nous parler des devoirs de la dernière fois avant de commencer ? rappela Eric, sentant que l'enseignant avait perdu le fil de ses pensées, perturbé par le manque d'appétit récurrent de ses jeunes élèves pour ses pâtisseries, pourtant cuisinées avec amour et patience. Peut-être trop de patience concernant la cuisson.

\- Ah oui, oui, c'était ça. Attendez, j'vais les retrouver… dit-il en se mettant à fouiller le tas de parchemins qui s'accumulaient au-dessus de la cheminée. Ah, je crois que c'est bon.

Il brandit quatre copies un peu chiffonnées.

\- Désolé pour l'état, Morglas a décidé de s'en servir de couverture l'aut' jour. Hein, mon chien ? interpella-t-il.

Le chien, couché dans son panier à quelques mètres de là, ouvrit les yeux et les leva vers son maître sans bouger la tête, puis remua doucement le bout de la queue, tirant à Hagrid et aux enfants un sourire attendri.

\- Bon, rev'nons à nos dragons. Tout était très bien. J'crois qu'y avait pas d'erreur. Tenez, rangez-les don' dans vos sacs, vous les r'garderez plus en détail en rentrant. R'mettez vos capes, j'vais vous montrer des Fléreurs aujourd'hui ! Morglas, en avant.

Les enfants se levèrent de leurs chaises dans un boucan infernal, excités de découvrir ce que Hagrid leur réservait. Le chien se joignit à l'allégresse générale en aboyant joyeusement et en sautant au milieu du petit groupe. Ispahan le gratta derrière les oreilles et tous suivirent le professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques à l'extérieur pour se diriger vers l'écurie du Château.

\- Au fond d'l'écurie, y'a une grange avec les stocks de fourrage et d'viande pour nourrir les Sombrals, et aussi les licornes en cas d'pénurie d'herbe en hiver. D'ailleurs faudra que j'pense à commander plus de foin, paraît que l'mois de décembre va être rude. Morglas, tu restes dehors.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment en pierre aux poutres apparentes, laissant derrière eux le chien un peu déçu. Aucun animal n'était présent dans les boxes.

\- Achlys est guéri ? demanda Ispahan, faisant référence au Sombral blessé qu'il avait soigné avec Hagrid à la fin du mois de septembre.

\- Oui, il est r'tourné dans la forêt depuis quelques semaines. J'avais oublié de t'tenir au courant.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas grave, rassura Ispahan.

\- Euh, excusez-moi… interrompit Eric. Qui est Achlys ?

Le garçon, tout comme Erin et Daralis, arborait une mine interrogative. Aucun d'eux ne comprenait de quoi Ispahan et leur professeur voulaient parler.

\- Un Sombral, pardi ! Ispahan n'vous a pas raconté ?

\- Euh, non. J'ai dû oublier, expliqua le jeune Rosier, gêné. Le jour où je suis parti sans manger de dessert, j'étais venu aider le Professeur Hagrid avec les soins et j'ai changé le bandage d'Achlys.

\- Mince, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de cette journée… réfléchit Erin.

\- Oh, je suis persuadée que tu t'en rappelles, intervint Daralis pour leur rafraîchir la mémoire. L'absence d'Ispahan nous était un peu sortie de la tête parce que c'est le jour où vous vous êtes embrouillés Eric et toi.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit brutalement sur le petit groupe jusqu'à ce que Hagrid se racle la gorge bruyamment, les faisant tous sursauter.

\- C'est pas l'tout, mais les Fléreurs vont pas nous attendre toute la journée. Venez donc par là, indiqua-t-il en ouvrant une grande double porte au fond de l'écurie, donnant sur la fameuse grange.

Elle était haute de cinq mètres au moins et des bottes de paille et de foin s'y entassaient du sol au plafond, dans un équilibre précaire. Une fourche immense, dont le manche devait mesurer quatre fois la hauteur des enfants et deux fois leur largeur selon l'estimation d'Erin, était posée contre l'une des poutres qui soutenait la charpente. Le genre d'outil que seul le demi-géant pouvait manier sans l'aide de la magie. A leur gauche, d'énormes bacs refroidis magiquement devaient contenir la viande au vue des étiquettes qui y étaient apposées : "Bœuf", "Agneau", "Porc" et autres "Lapin". Hagrid ouvrit celui qui indiquait "Caille" et attrapa une carcasse sans plus de ménagement, provoquant une moue dégoûtée des deux filles, qui firent un pas en arrière.

\- Allez les p'tits gars, appela Hagrid en claquant sa langue. R'gardez c'que j'vous amène !

Quelques brins de paille se mirent à trembler doucement çà et là dans la grange. Les quatre enfants étaient tétanisés et observaient attentivement ces mouvements d'origine indéterminée. Soudain, une créature apparut. Elle ressemblait à un petit chat oriental, à la tête triangulaire et aux grandes oreilles. Le bout de sa queue était touffu comme le serait celui d'un lion. Son pelage était gris foncé, constellé de mouchetures noires. Il approcha avec confiance, roulant ses épaules élégamment. Il vint se hisser sur une botte de paille surplombant les enfants, à hauteur de la poitrine du Professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques et s'y assit, les analysant d'un perçant regard bleu profond.

\- Ah, te voilà Archimède. J'me disais bien aussi qu'en sortant d'la caille tu s'rais dans les premiers, plaisanta Hagrid.

L'animal feignit d'être vexé de cette remarque sur sa supposée gourmandise et détourna les yeux un instant, juste assez longtemps pour conserver toute dignité mais pas trop pour pouvoir s'assurer que le repas promis ne s'envolerait pas, bien qu'il ait une confiance aveugle dans le demi-géant depuis des années. Ce comportement amusa grandement Ispahan, qui chuchota à l'oreille de Daralis :

\- Tu n'aurais pas été Fléreur dans une vie antérieure ?

\- T'es bête, répliqua la petite fille en enfonçant son coude dans les côtes de son ami, qui étouffa un rire devant cette réaction attendue.

\- Les enfants, je vous présente maintenant Amaëlle, Méluzine et Oscar.

En effet, trois Fléreurs venaient de surgir des bottes de paille. Hagrid leur distribua des morceaux de la caille. Le Fléreur femelle beige miaula et six petits la rejoignirent. Ils avaient les poils un peu plus longs que leur mère mais n'avaient pas le même plumeau au bout de la queue.

\- Oh, qu'est-ce qu'tu nous amènes là, Méluzine ? demanda Hagrid en s'approchant des chatons. Avancez, les enfants, v'nez voir par là. R'gardez bien, ils ont quelques différences avec les adultes.

\- Les poils de la queue poussent plus tard ? s'enquérit Erin.

\- Je ne crois pas, remarqua Eric. Il me semble qu'il arrive que les Fléreurs et les chats se reproduisent entre eux, donnant des hybrides, n'est-ce pas Professeur ?

\- En effet, Eric, tu as raison, cinq points pour Serdaigle. Et où se cache l'heureux élu, Méluzine ?

Le Fléreur répondit d'un miaulement rauque et se retourna. Une ombre grandit derrière elle jusqu'à arriver dans un rayon de soleil.

\- Arthur ! s'exclama Ispahan.

\- Arthur ? interrogèrent les autres.

\- Oui, c'est Arthur, le chat de Lancelot Hardwin. Vous vous rappelez ? Il l'a perdu fin septembre. Depuis le temps, on était tous persuadés qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Surtout quand j'ai vu… Enfin… Quand je vais lui dire que j'ai retrouvé son chat et qu'il a des petits, il va être fou de joie !

Ispahan se mordit les lèvres, espérant que personne n'ait relevé son hésitation. Il n'avait pas parlé à ses amis du jour où, pendant une course d'orientation en cours de Vol, il avait surpris le Professeur Flores en train de reboucher un trou près d'un mur du Château. A l'époque, il s'était persuadé que l'enseignant ne pouvait être qu'en train d'enterrer le chat de son camarade de dortoir. Visiblement, il avait eu tort et peut-être devrait-il se décider à en discuter avec Eric, Erin et Daralis. Après tout, ne s'agissant plus du félin, le mystère s'épaississait encore autour du doctorant péruvien. Cependant, cette semaine n'était pas la bonne. Quelques événements excitants se profilaient et ce n'était pas le moment de tout gâcher avec ces histoires.

\- En tout cas, ils sont vraiment trop mignons ! commenta Erin. On peut les caresser ?

\- Pour approcher les Fléreurs, prenez quelques précautions. Ce sont des animaux très intelligents qui repèrent à tous les coups les personnes mal intentionnées. Viens par là Erin, avance ta main. Voilà pas plus près que ça. Laisse-les décider maintenant.

Méluzine et deux de ses chatons vinrent renifler doucement la main de la petite fille. Erin retenait son souffle, n'osant pas bouger le petit doigt. Le plus petit chaton se mit soudainement à ronronner et à frotter vigoureusement sa tête contre la paume de la brune, lui tirant un immense sourire attendri. Méluzine observait paisiblement la scène, estimant visiblement qu'Erin ne représentait aucun danger pour sa petite boule de poils.

\- Il est tout doux, vous devriez essayer.

Les trois autres enfants imitèrent Erin et tous se retrouvèrent rapidement assis dans les bottes de paille, les chatons leur grimpant joyeusement sur le dos et les genoux.

\- Bon, j'dois aller chercher un livre chez moi pour pouvoir illustrer c'que j'ai à vous dire, j'l'ai oublié. En attendant, soyez prudents. J'vous laisse commencer à faire un croquis des Fléreurs et une comparaison avec les chats. Vous en avez un exemplaire sous les yeux, c'est parfait. Ensuite, nous verrons ensemble quelles caractéristiques ont été transmises aux chatons hybrides. C'est bon pour vous ?

\- Oui, Professeur.

\- A tout d'suite alors, j'vous fais confiance.

Hagrid sortit de la grange en passant par l'écurie, laissant les quatre enfants livrés à eux-mêmes, entourés par ces petites créatures surprenantes et curieuses. Les Fléreurs, tout comme les chatons, avaient commencé à quémander quelques caresses. Après quelques minutes de papouilles intensives, Eric décida qu'il était temps pour eux de travailler. Après tout, on pouvait très bien profiter de câlins félins tout en apprenant, non ? Il prit un parchemin et traça un grand trait vertical au milieu avant d'écrire "Fléreur" en haut à gauche et "Chat" à droite. Il nota les éléments les plus évidents comme la taille et la forme des oreilles avant de se poser quelques questions.

\- Je me disais… Il y a beaucoup de races de chats, non ? Vous connaissez les siamois et les orientaux ? Je trouve qu'ils ont un peu la même tête très triangulaire avec de grandes oreilles comme ça. Du coup, je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment considérer que ce soit une différence importante entre les deux espèces. Vous en pensez quoi ?

Ispahan haussa les épaules, n'ayant pas souvent eu l'occasion de voir des chats, encore moins de race, et continua le croquis qu'il avait esquissé.

\- Ah oui, maintenant que tu le dis, acquiesça Daralis en rayant une ligne d'un coup de plume sur son parchemin. Il me semble que Margaret m'a dit qu'elle avait adopté un oriental chocolat pour sa rentrée à Salem, et effectivement, sur la photo, il ressemblait plus à un Fléreur qu'à Arthur. Ou alors les chats type siamois viennent de croisements avec des Fléreurs ?

\- Hum… réfléchit Eric en se grattant la tête. Je vais noter ça, on posera la question à Hagrid quand il reviendra. Tu en penses quoi Erin ? Erin ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Eric, Daralis et Ispahan se tournèrent vers la petite brune qui avait vraisemblablement abandonné toute idée de travail. Elle était trop occupée à mimer le vol d'un balai en utilisant un brin de paille.

\- Et l'attrapeur évite de justesse un cognard envoyé par l'équipe adverse, pcchhh ! chuchotait-elle en faisant virevolter la brindille au-dessus des chatons qui sautaient pour tenter de l'attraper.

Daralis explosa de rire devant ce spectacle.

\- Je vois que tu es déjà dans l'ambiance pour samedi, commenta-t-elle.

\- Oui, j'ai trop hâte, dit Erin avec enthousiasme en se retournant vers son amie. Ce sera le tout premier match que je verrai. Oh, ça va être génial, ajouta-t-elle en applaudissant avec excitation.

\- Tu vas soutenir qui ?

\- Hum, je ne sais pas encore. D'un côté, s'il y en a bien un parmi nous qui n'est pas franchement emballé par le Quidditch, c'est Eric qui vient de Serdaigle alors que toi, tu ne rêves que de ça. Donc je pourrais choisir Serpentard. D'un autre côté, avoue que quasiment tous les joueurs de ta Maison sont de vrais abrutis de première. De sales petits…

\- Oui, ça va, j'ai compris, interrompit Daralis. Je suis pas décidée non plus. Et toi Ispahan ?

\- Je soutiendrai Serdaigle, affirma le garçon sans la moindre hésitation. Je les ai vus pendant un de leurs entraînements, leur gardien est absolument époustouflant.

\- Ah oui, Nohan O'Dwyer ? En sixième année ? J'ai entendu le capitaine de Serpentard se plaindre qu'ils risquaient de perdre s'ils ne le mettaient pas hors d'état de nuire. J'espère qu'il va faire attention à lui d'ici samedi s'il ne veut pas finir à l'infirmerie.

\- Oh, vu le gabarit, je pense qu'il ne risque pas grand chose, plaisanta Ispahan.

Le gardien de Serdaigle mesurait plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix et pesait presque cent kilos de muscles, ce qui relevait du miracle pour un garçon de seize ans. Il était connu pour passer énormément de temps à s'entraîner dans le Parc en utilisant ses manuels comme des poids. Personne dans l'école n'aurait osé s'en prendre à lui, ou du moins pas frontalement.

\- Eric, tu soutiens Serdaigle ? demanda Erin.

\- Ouais, peut-être, répondit sèchement l'intéressé, concentré sur sa liste de différences.

Ses trois camarades échangèrent un regard, ne comprenant pas comment Eric avait pu passer de la joie à l'aigreur en si peu de temps. Le jeune Serdaigle était si renfrogné et courbé sur son parchemin que sa plume lui chatouillait presque le nez, ce qui aurait fait rire Erin aux larmes si le jeune garçon ne lui avait pas fait autant de peine.

Eric était en réalité très déçu. Ils parlaient de la journée du samedi comme si le seul événement allait être le match alors que ce serait aussi son anniversaire. Ses douze ans. Sauf que personne ne semblait y avoir pensé. Ils connaissaient pourtant sa date d'anniversaire, Daralis avait un jour noté celle de chacun d'entre eux afin d'être sûre de ne jamais en oublier un et les autres enfants avaient suivi l'exemple. Eric en déduisit donc qu'ils n'avaient pas pu oublier mais qu'ils s'en moquaient. C'était la seule explication plausible et cela le décevait énormément, lui qui avait toujours eu l'habitude de prévoir ses goûters d'anniversaire un mois à l'avance avec l'aide de sa maman, pour inviter Hadrian et choisir le gâteau idéal pour l'occasion. Il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence, cette année ne serait pas comme les autres.

Quand Hagrid revint dans la grange, il fut surpris de voir les enfants absolument silencieux quand il les avait quittés souriants et blagueurs. Il ne fit pas de commentaire mais se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer en l'espace d'un quart d'heure pour que l'ambiance se refroidisse autant. Même les Fléreurs semblaient n'attendre que son signal pour retourner vaquer à leurs occupations, blasés par cette atmosphère alourdie.

* * *

 _Samedi 23 novembre 2019_

 _oOoOoOoOo_

 _Joyeux anniversaire Eric !_

 _Douze ans ! Ce n'est pas rien. Avec ton père, on se demande si on va te reconnaître quand tu vas débarquer sur le quai de King's Cross dans quelques semaines. Tu dois avoir tellement grandi. Nous sommes toujours aussi fiers de toi et de tes bonnes notes. Tu t'es bien comporté depuis l'épisode d'Halloween. Je reste persuadée que tu as été emporté par le groupe et que tu n'aurais pas fait ça tout seul. Ton père pense que ce n'est pas plus mal que tu aies participé, tu auras peut-être aidé à éviter une catastrophe en supervisant cette bêtise. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes ça comme un encouragement pour autant. Bon, nous en avons déjà parlé dans nos précédentes lettres, aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour pour te faire des reproches mais un jour de fête !_

 _Tu nous manques beaucoup. Nous avons déjà prévu d'inviter Hadrian à déjeuner le lendemain de ton retour. Nous pourrons fêter dignement ton anniversaire en chair et en os, avec un énorme gâteau. Tu me diras ce que tu aimerais d'ailleurs, je pensais faire quelque chose à base de chocolat ou de cerise, il nous en reste encore au moins une tonne au congélateur. Nous n'avons pas réussi à écouler le stock que la voisine nous a donné cet été et pourtant je peux te dire que nous ne mangeons plus que des clafoutis. Nous allons probablement nous transformer en cerises d'ici peu si nous continuons comme ça. Cela dit, elles sont absolument délicieuses._

 _Nous joignons à ce courrier un petit cadeau, nous avons pensé qu'il te plairait. C'est un livre assez ancien de Cerelia McKinnon, intitulé_ Télépathie par monts et par vaux, l'aventure de la Pensée _, qui m'a appartenu quand j'avais ton âge. L'auteure y parle de voyages et de nombreuses cultures. Elle est allée en Amazonie, en Alaska, en Sibérie et tant d'autres endroits pour l'écrire. Nous sommes persuadés que tu trouveras cet ouvrage passionnant et qu'il t'ouvrira, comme il l'a fait pour moi, à différentes manières de vivre et de penser. C'est ce livre qui m'a donné envie de traverser le monde et qui m'a permis de rencontrer ton père lors d'un de mes voyages alors qu'il était encore doctorant et qu'il fouillait avec son équipe les ruines d'un temple aztèque. Mais il suffit avec mes histoires. Lis ce livre, tu m'en parleras si tu le souhaites._

 _Enfin, nous joignons également à cette lettre un petit mot qu'Hadrian voulait te faire parvenir. Tu conviendras qu'il était difficile pour lui de te l'envoyer directement donc nous lui avons dit que le plus simple était de passer par nous, car cela ferait moins d'enveloppes._

 _Nous t'embrassons très fort et nous avons hâte de te voir descendre du train qui t'a emmené vers de nouvelles aventures cette année._

 _Maman (et Papa derrière mon épaule)_

 _oOoOoOoOo_

 _Bon anniversaire Eric !_

 _J'ai vraiment hâte de pouvoir fêter nos anniversaires ensemble le mois prochain. D'ailleurs, j'ai eu le temps de finir la construction de la maquette d'avion que tu m'avais offerte, elle est vraiment super, regarde la photo que je t'envoie !_

 _C'est quand même dommage que tu sois parti dans un internat à l'autre bout du pays. Tout ça pour prendre une option langue celtique… Du coup, on ne se voit plus. Je traîne toujours avec Tara au collège. Elle est sympa mais bon, c'est une fille quoi._

 _J'aurais voulu t'envoyer ton cadeau par la Poste mais tes parents avaient l'air de dire que ce serait trop compliqué. Je n'ai pas trop compris parce que ce n'est pas très gros et que j'ai déjà reçu des colis très lourds… Enfin, du coup, je te l'offrirai quand on se verra dans quatre semaines et un jour !_

 _A très bientôt,_

 _Hadrian_

 _oOoOoOoOo_

Eric leva la tête à la suite de cette lecture réconfortante. Il lirait avec joie le livre que ses parents lui avaient offert. Il faudrait qu'il pense à envoyer une lettre à Hadrian, cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Il espérait avoir l'occasion de le voir souvent pendant les vacances de Nœl. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte jusqu'à présent mais son ami lui manquait. Et ses parents aussi. Plus que quatre semaines à tenir et il pourrait retrouver son chez-lui et ses habitudes le temps d'une quinzaine de jours. Il tourna les yeux vers ses camarades, qui ne semblaient pas s'intéresser à lui plus que les jours précédents. Personne ici ne lui avait encore souhaité son anniversaire… Il ramena son regard vers une deuxième enveloppe. Son nom était écrit à l'aide d'une encre d'une magnifique couleur bleue. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit un parchemin d'une douceur incomparable sous les doigts.

 _Mon cher Eric,_

 _J'imagine que tu ne t'attendais pas à recevoir cette missive de ma part mais je n'ai appris que récemment ton existence. Lors de ton admission à Poudlard à dire vrai. Je ne savais même pas que Ranald s'était marié et avait eu un enfant. Il est sorti de ma vie depuis si longtemps. Après toutes ces années, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion de reprendre contact. J'ai envoyé une lettre à tes parents en début d'année scolaire et ils m'ont dit que tu aurais douze ans aujourd'hui. Mes meilleurs vœux pour ton douzième anniversaire. Puisse cette treizième année t'être profitable tant sur le plan des connaissances que de ton épanouissement personnel. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais un excellent élève et cela ne m'étonne pas le moins du monde, tu es digne de notre famille !_

 _Si tu désires me contacter afin de correspondre, je dirige avec mon épouse l'entreprise qui fabrique le_ Miamhibou _, que les chouettes de Poudlard ne devraient avoir aucun mal à trouver. J'espère que nous pourrons te rendre visite pendant les fêtes de fin d'année avec nos enfants si tes parents sont d'accord. Après tout, je comprendrais que ce ne soit pas facile pour eux. Auquel cas, je t'inviterai à passer une journée dans le Manoir familial._

 _Bien affectueusement,_

 _Uldrich Upwood, frère aîné de ton père Ranald_

Un oncle ? Eric avait toujours été persuadé que ses parents n'avaient pas de famille. Et voilà qu'il se découvrait un oncle. Le frère aîné de son père. Il n'en revenait pas. Il avait lâché sa cuillère sans s'en rendre compte en lisant la signature de la lettre et le contenu de son yaourt était étalé devant lui sur la table. Ses soi-disant amis s'arrêtèrent de parler et se tournèrent tous vers lui.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Nash.

\- Non, rien. Tout va bien, répondit Eric en fourrant la lettre dans son sac avant de nettoyer le yaourt renversé.

Il était bien décidé à ne parler de tout ça à aucun d'entre eux. Il enverrait une lettre à ses parents le lendemain. Il fallait que sa chouette Jobaria se repose un peu avant de repartir pour un long voyage. En attendant, il allait devoir subir le match de Quidditch.

\- On se rejoint dans les gradins ? demandait justement Nash au reste du groupe, j'ai oublié mon écharpe au dortoir, faut que j'y retourne… Vous me gardez une place hein ?

Erin lui sourit, complice, et secoua la main en direction de la porte de la Grande Salle.

\- Mais oui, bien sûr, compte sur nous ! Allez oust, sinon tu vas rater le début ! lui ordonna-t-elle alors que tout le monde se levait en chahutant, pressés d'assister au premier match de la saison. Tout le monde sauf Eric, qui resta quelques secondes de plus sur son banc, indécis. Il finit par se lever, la mine renfrognée et à la traîne.

Erin l'attendait dans le couloir et l'attrapa alors qu'il passait à sa hauteur, sans même la remarquer. Il sursauta au contact, certain qu'une araignée géante avait décidé de lui broyer l'épaule, avant de reconnaître sa camarade.

\- Eric, faut que je te dise… commença-t-elle, avant de se faire interrompre par Daralis qui venait de surgir devant eux, faisant peur à la petite Gryffondor.

\- Allez allez, on se presse, cria-t-elle aux deux retardataires, sinon on n'aura pas de places dans les gradins !

Eric grommela quelque chose comme quoi pas de place signifiait pas de match et plus de livres, mais personne ne l'écouta et Daralis tira Erin par la manche pour la mener vers la sortie.

\- Toi tu restes près de moi, je te quitte pas d'une semelle, je te préviens ! la menaça-t-elle de son doigt.

Erin loucha deux secondes dessus avant d'hocher la tête en grimaçant.

\- Je voulais juste lui demander pourquoi il était triste, c'est tout hein, marmonna-t-elle en mettant les mains au fond de ses poches.

\- Je m'en fiche. Tu avances et moi je reste au maximum à deux pas de toi.

Et ce fut ainsi escortée qu'elle rejoignit la tribune de Serdaigle et le reste de ses amis. Ils avaient décidé à l'unanimité moins une voix qu'ils supporteraient l'équipe des bleu et bronze pour ce match et s'étaient habillés en conséquence. Nash et Arley Hughes s'étaient gentiment occupés de fournir les écharpes et les drapeaux aux couleurs correspondantes à toute la petite troupe. Eric n'ayant pas semblé très motivé à l'idée d'assister au match, les autres n'avaient pas osé lui demander de l'aide.

\- Pousse-toi, c'est ma place ici, ordonna Daralis à un deuxième année assis à droite d'Ispahan. Le pauvre garçon se leva si brusquement qu'il se prit les pieds dans son sac et battit désespérément des bras avant de s'étaler de tout son long dans la rangée.

\- Et pour ta gouverne, les sorciers ne savent pas voler, se moqua ouvertement la petite Serpentarde tandis qu'elle se posait royalement sur le siège précédemment occupé par le Serdaigle.

Lily la regarda, rouge de colère et se leva pour s'approcher du garçon.

\- Ça va ? Tu t'es pas fait mal ? lui demanda-t-elle gentiment tout en lançant des regards meurtriers à la petite blonde qui s'était déjà détournée du spectacle pour ordonner à Eric de garder la place restante à sa gauche pour Nash.

Le deuxième année se releva en bégayant quelque chose à Lily et s'enfuit presqu'en courant vers une autre rangée.

\- Non mais ça va pas ? Tu te prends pour qui là ? l'invectiva-t-elle, les mains plantées sur les hanches.

\- Je suis une Kestrel, je fais ce qu'il me plaît, répondit Daralis en souriant à ses ongles. Elle croisa les jambes et se détourna vers Ispahan, signifiant ostensiblement que la conversation était terminée.

\- Mais… Mais… Je…, bégaya Lily, rouge de colère et de surprise mêlée.

\- Je… Je… Assieds-toi et tais-toi, tu pollues mon air Potter, cingla la Serpentarde.

\- Roh mais c'est bon, fermez-la vous deux ou c'est moi qui m'en vais ! s'exclama Eric dans le silence glacial.

Tout le monde le regarda, étonné de son coup d'éclat, lui qui n'élevait que très rarement la voix. Et certainement pas pour interrompre une des légendaires disputes Kestrel-Potter.

\- C'est vrai que ce n'était pas très gentil ce que tu as fait, risqua Erin avant de se prendre un _Avada Kedavra_ visuel de la part de Daralis et de se recroqueviller sur son siège.

Ce fut dans un lourd silence tendu qu'ils virent entrer l'équipe des vert et argent sur le terrain, supportée par les gradins de Serpentard et une bonne partie des Poufsouffle, ainsi que d'une seule personne chez les Serdaigles. La petite blonde s'égosilla pour faire entendre ses encouragements avant de recevoir un _Silencio_ , lancé par un quatrième année qui ne devait visiblement pas porter les Serpentards dans son cœur.

\- Alors ça sait se taire finalement un Kestrel… Je suis impressionnée ! ricana Lily en se rasseyant sur son banc après avoir félicité le Serdaigle qui venait d'illuminer sa journée.

Hugo ressortit un petit carnet et ajouta une barre sous le nom de Potter.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'intéressa Lily en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

\- Oh rien, t'inquiète, avec Erin et Nash on a décidé de noter les scores entre Daralis et toi… D'ailleurs si tu pouvais un peu mieux te défendre ça m'arrangerait parce que tu es carrément à la traîne et j'ai parié sur toi… lui expliqua Hugo, à peine concerné par la couleur rouge qui menaçait à nouveau d'envahir le visage rond de Lily.

\- Tu… Tu… Vous n'avez pas osé faire ça ? demanda-t-elle en expulsant tout l'air qu'elle venait d'emmagasiner, ressemblant fortement à un ballon de baudruche qui se dégonflait.

\- J'ai misé deux Gallions sur toi, ne me déçois pas ! lui lança Hugo avant de ranger soigneusement son carnet dans son sac.

Daralis les regardait tous, les yeux lançant des éclairs et les mains tremblantes. Eric s'étonnait presque de ne pas voir d'écume au bord de ses lèvres tant elle semblait s'étouffer de rage. Haussant les épaules, il se reconcentra sur le livre que ses parents lui avaient offert et qu'il venait de commencer à feuilleter. Il avait l'air bien plus passionnant que le match de Quidditch qui se préparait… Si encore ses "amis" avaient pensé à son anniversaire, il aurait pu faire un effort… Mais là il avait simplement hâte que se termine cette journée. C'était sans aucun doute le pire anniversaire de toute sa vie !

\- Et c'est qui déjà le commentateur là ? demanda Erin alors qu'il venait d'annoncer l'entrée des joueurs de Serdaigle sur la pelouse.

\- C'est Sean Finnigan, le meilleur ami de James, tu te souviens ? lui répondit Hugo. C'est pas le meilleur, mais au moins il est plutôt fairplay dans ses commentaires. Enfin... Je dirais surtout que tout le monde en prend pour son grade quoi…

\- Et voici Nohan O'Dwyer, capitaine et gardien de l'équipe de Serdaigle… Hé Nohan, j'espère que t'as pas oublié la couleur du Souaffle cette fois ! s'exclama-t-il, faisant référence au match de l'année précédente où le gardien avait tenté d'arrêter un Cognard à pleine main, se contentant principalement de se casser deux phalanges et le poignet droit.

Le capitaine envoya un magnifique signe de la main à Sean avant de s'envoler, suivit par le reste de son équipe.

\- Ah oui… Je comprends mieux ce que tu voulais dire, sourit Erin. Moi aussi je serai commentatrice plus tard ! décida-t-elle.

Elle se tendit trois secondes, s'attendant à une remarque sarcastique de la part de Daralis, avant de se rappeler qu'elle était toujours soumise au sortilège de silence. Finalement ce sortilège pouvait s'avérer très utile… Il faudrait peut-être qu'elle décide Hugo ou Nash à l'apprendre en avance, histoire de ne plus entendre Lily et Daralis se disputer…

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par l'arrivée tonitruante et essoufflée de Nash, qui s'assit entre la Serpentarde muette et Eric.

\- T'as failli rater le début du match ! lui fit remarquer Erin en guise de salutation.

\- Je… Je sais. J'ai… Fait… Aussi vite… Que… J'ai pu ! dit-il en tentant de reprendre tant bien que mal sa respiration.

Eric fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu n'avais pas dit que tu partais chercher ton écharpe au dortoir ? demanda-t-il, tout à coup suspicieux en voyant le cou dénudé de son ami.

Nash porta la main à sa nuque par réflexe avant de rougir stupidement.

\- Euuuh… Si… Si… Mais…

\- Tu n'as toujours pas réussi à la retrouver ? lui demanda Hugo. Tu penses que quelqu'un te l'a volée ?

\- Je… C'est possible oui…

\- Tu penses que ça pourrait être Dempster Frayne ? rajouta Erin, volant à son secours en voyant le regard insistant de Daralis passer d'elle à Nash puis d'elle à Eric.

\- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas de lui, surenchérit Ispahan. Enfin d'après ce que vous m'avez raconté…

Frappant Nash et Ispahan, ses voisins, Daralis tendit son index vers le match. Ils avaient raté le coup d'envoi.

* * *

\- Ouahou, c'était vraiment trop cool ! Et vous avez vu quand l'Attrapeur de Serpentard est descendu en piquet pour essayer de faire tomber celui de Serdaigle ? Et quand Nohan a arrété le Souaffle en ne tenant son balai que d'une main ? Et quand les Poursuiveurs ont…

\- Oui Erin, on a vu, on a tous regardé le même match… soupira Daralis, qui avait retrouvé sa voix quelques minutes plus tôt, au grand désarroi de Lily qui avait prié pour que le sortilège dure au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Voire la fin de leur scolarité si possible.

\- C'était vraiment trop génial ! J'ai hâte de voir le suivant ! Il est quand ? continua Erin sans se préoccuper de la réponse sarcastique de son amie. Finalement ses piques lui avaient manqué pendant le match et elle était bien contente d'avoir récupéré sa Serpentarde boudeuse et hautaine tout entière !

Ispahan marchait derrière la troupe en compagnie d'Eric qui n'avait pas décroché de son livre pendant le match. Il avait d'ailleurs presque eu le temps de le finir vu que les Attrapeurs avaient mis un certain temps à trouver le Vif d'Or. Le Serdaigle trouvait décidément cette règle stupide. Peu importe ce que faisaient les autres joueurs tout le match durant, l'Attrapeur qui accrochait le Vif le premier était quasiment sûr de faire gagner son équipe. En gros, c'était à peu près comme si les autres joueurs ne servaient à rien. "Tu parles d'un jeu d'équipe !" songea Eric, amer. L'Attrapeur était la vedette et les autres étaient là pour combler le vide… Et le pire, c'était qu'en plus de ramener cent cinquante points à son équipe, la capture de cette petite balle dorée mettait aussi fin au match… Autant dire que certains duraient des heures… Voire des jours entiers ! Les sorciers n'étaient pas très logiques sur certains points… Il faudrait qu'il regarde les statistiques de match pour se faire une idée plus précise de l'impact monstrueux de l'Attrapeur sur le résultat ! D'ailleurs… Les sorciers savaient-ils faire des stats ?

Ispahan regardait son ami en silence, souriant de sa concentration. Lui-même s'était imaginé à la place des Poursuiveurs tout le match avant de se mettre à rêvasser en regardant les Attrapeurs user de leur talent pour passer devant l'autre et réussir à prendre le Vif d'Or. Il s'imaginait parfaitement dans les airs, les couleurs noire et jaune peintes sur ses protections et lancé à fond pour atteindre une balle. Peu importait laquelle ! Il fallait qu'il tente de se faire une place dans l'équipe de sa Maison. Un jour. Pas tout de suite. Ni l'année prochaine. Avant sa sixième année, se promit-il mentalement. Il regarda Lily et Hugo qui se chamaillaient à propos des postes au Quidditch. Vu leurs familles respectives, il était à peu près sûr que l'un des deux au moins finirait dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Il avait d'ailleurs été étonné de ne pas voir Albus Potter sur le terrain, mais un Serdaigle au-dessus de lui s'était moqué en disant que la seule fois où il l'avait vu monter sur un balai, il avait fini tout vert et s'était évanoui. Ispahan avait grimacé par compassion. Pas cool.

Nash était parti en courant juste au moment où l'Attrapeur de Serdaigle avait arraché la victoire pour son équipe, de justesse. Eric se demandait où son ami avait bien pu passer. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que Nash disparaissait sans arrêt, le laissant seul dans les couloirs après les cours. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait peur hein. Absolument pas ! Mais quand même… Poudlard était plus rassurant à deux ! Et plus drôle aussi. Enfin quand ses amis n'oubliaient pas son anniversaire.

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle juste à l'heure pour dîner, ovationnant l'équipe de Serdaigle à son entrée. Nohan O'Dwyer en tête, le torse légèrement bombé, salua tout le monde comme un roi avant de s'asseoir à sa table, entouré du reste de son équipe.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il est canon ! marmonna une troisième année à leur gauche, les yeux en forme de cœur et la bave au coin des lèvres.

\- Tu crois qu'il a déjà une copine ? lui demanda sa voisine.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Sinon elle aurait déjà montré à tout le monde qu'il lui appartenait ! lui rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Appartenir ? Comment une fille fait ça ? demanda Erin peu discrètement aux autres.

\- En lui faisant pipi dessus, ricana Daralis. Ça laisse des marques pour que les autres filles sachent…

Il y eut un instant de flottement pendant lequel Erin hésita sérieusement à la croire, avant qu'un fou rire ne prenne Hugo et Daralis en même temps. La tension qui les avait habités depuis le début du match venait de redescendre d'un cran.

\- Pfff, de toute façon je savais que ce n'était pas vrai ! s'agaça Erin avec mauvaise foi.

\- Tu aurais vu ta tête ! C'était magique ! rétorqua la Serpentarde, les yeux étincelants d'espièglerie.

Eric tourna la tête de l'autre côté de la table pour discuter avec Ispahan et remarqua que Nash était à table avec eux. Depuis quand les avait-il rejoint ? Le jeune sorcier était tourné vers Lily et Ispahan et discutait avec de grands gestes, jusqu'à ce que la Gryffondor le somme de se calmer. Il se retourna un instant et vit qu'Eric le regardait, les sourcils froncés. Nash lui fit un sourire crispé et se reconcentra sur sa nourriture, qu'il avala à toute vitesse.

Le dîner se terminait et Eric sentit son cœur se serrer. Il comprit qu'il avait espéré jusqu'au bout que ses amis se rappellent de quel jour on était et qu'il était à nouveau déçu. Il se leva doucement de table et déclara à tout le monde qu'il était fatigué et qu'il allait se coucher. Il se dirigea d'un pas automatique vers la porte, ne remarquant pas les chuchotements qui avaient pris place entre ses amis à son départ. Il remonta les escaliers en traînant des pieds, se demandant ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire dans son dortoir, tout seul. Il n'arriverait pas à s'endormir avant très longtemps, il en était persuadé.

Il était presque arrivé en bas de la tour de Serdaigle lorsqu'il entendit un halètement derrière lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de prendre peur qu'une masse lui déboula dans l'estomac.

\- Oups désolé ! s'exclama son attaquant. Ah c'est toi Eric ! Justement je te cherchais !

Réajustant ses lunettes qui avaient failli lui échapper, Eric grommela pour la forme avant que les paroles de son camarade ne l'atteignent. Il le cherchait ? Ce pourrait-il que…

\- J'ai vu que tu n'allais pas très bien aujourd'hui, du coup je me suis dit que ça te ferait peut-être plaisir d'aller voir Dopkey pour lui demander du chocolat.

Eric se renfrogna. Non. Nash ne s'était pas rappelé. Comment quelqu'un qui se disait son ami pouvait oublier le jour de son anniversaire ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'y avait pas eu des signes non plus… Par exemple quand il avait reçu ses lettres ce midi. Il n'avait même pas cherché à cacher son contenu et il était presque sûr d'avoir vu Erin y jeter un coup d'œil. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller manger du chocolat. Il n'avait même pas envie de passer une minute de plus en présence de Nash. Ou de qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs.

\- Allez, s'il te plaît ! On en a pour à peine dix minutes ! On sera rentrés avant le couvre-feu, promis ! renchérit Nash, se méprenant totalement sur le refus de son ami.

Eric ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer sèchement mais finit par hausser les épaules. Il était fatigué de faire la tête. Après tout, peut-être que Nash avait raison… Un peu de chocolat ne lui ferait pas de mal, et au moins il aurait l'impression de recevoir un cadeau… Même s'il serait de la part d'un elfe et pas d'un de ses amis.

Il redescendit donc tous les étages, le pas lourd et le cœur gros, derrière un Nash tout guilleret et bavard. Perdu dans ses tristes pensées, Eric ne se rendit pas compte qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination et écrasa le pied de Nash.

\- Oups pardon ! dit-il à contre-cœur, à peine désolé.

\- Pas grave, répondit son camarade de dortoir, le sourire étincelant. Allez, c'est parti !

Et la porte s'ouvrit.

Eric crut un instant qu'il avait basculé dans une autre dimension. Il ne restait quasiment aucun elfe dans la cuisine… en fait il n'en restait qu'un, habillé d'un short rose fluo et de ce qui était sans doute une marinière il y a quelques années. Eric l'identifia rapidement comme étant Dopkey. Il se demanda où avaient pu passer tous les autres elfes avant que son cerveau ne se reconcentre sur ce qui lui faisait face.

La cuisine ressemblait maintenant à une salle des fêtes géante au centre de laquelle trônait un gâteau à sept étages aux parfums différents. Sur toute sa largeur s'étalait un magnifique "JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ERIC" qui scintillait magiquement, alternant le bleu et le bronze. Tout autour, des statuettes de dinosaures en chocolat et caramel, des bonbons en forme de livre et des petits gâteaux à l'apparence de chouettes et de hiboux décoraient la pièce, agrémentée ici et là de guirlandes, qui elles, ne semblaient pas pouvoir se manger.

Eric ouvrit la bouche et la referma, paraissant manquer d'air, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Mais que… ?

\- Bon anniversaire Eric ! s'exclamèrent Hugo, Lily, Nash, Daralis, Ispahan et Erin en même temps.

Alors ils ne l'avaient pas oublié ?

\- Que… Que… C'est pour moi ? réussit-il à articuler, les yeux toujours exorbités et les bras ballants.

\- Non, à la base c'était pour Erin, mais vu que Dopkey s'est trompé d'une lettre sur le gâteau, on s'est dits qu'on allait te l'offrir, se moqua Daralis.

\- Bien sûr, tu croyais qu'on avait oublié, hein ! répliqua Lily en même temps.

\- Je… Non, bien sûr que non, mentit-il.

\- Tu aurais vu la tête que tu tirais aujourd'hui… J'ai failli tout te dire tellement tu étais tout triste, rajouta Erin.

\- Bon d'accord, j'ai peut-être cru, pendant un très court moment, que vous m'aviez oublié…

\- Oui c'est ça, bien sûr… Alors, ça te plait ? demanda Nash.

\- C'est génial… Comment vous avez su pour les dinosaures ?

\- On a envoyé une lettre à ta mère avec la chouette de Hugo pour savoir ce que tu aimais. On sait que ça te manque, même si tu le dis pas, alors on s'est dits qu'en attendant les vacances, on allait t'offrir un petit rappel.

\- Merci… C'est génial ! murmura Eric, vraiment ému par l'attention de ses amis. Dire qu'il avait pu douter d'eux toute cette semaine…

\- J'ai cru que tu allais te douter de quelque chose, vu comme tu me regardais à chaque fois que je disparaissais pour organiser tout ça, renchérit Nash.

\- Je… Je pensais juste que tu m'évitais, je savais pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs…

\- Tu sais que tu peux être bête des fois pour un Serdaigle ? rit Daralis en s'approchant pour lui taper dans le dos. Allez viens, faut que tu ouvres ton cadeau ! On s'est tous réunis pour te l'offrir !

\- Un cadeau ? Mais… C'était pas la peine vous savez ! Juste ça, c'est super déjà !

\- Oh, mais si tu veux on le garde hein, pas de souci ! s'exclama Hugo, tendant les mains vers le cadeau parfaitement enrubanné.

\- Non non ! Je le prends quand même ! rit Eric en se précipitant vers la table.

Il entreprit d'arracher le papier avec de grands gestes et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son cadeau.

\- Un appareil photo sorcier ! C'est super méga génial ! Merci ! Comme ça je pourrais prendre plein de photos souvenirs de nos années ici ! Comment vous avez deviné ?

\- Oh tu sais… Ce n'était pas très difficile à trouver pour une Serpentarde telle que moi, se vanta Daralis avant que les autres ne la hue.

\- Allez, venez tous près de moi, on va l'inaugurer, Dopkey tu viens aussi ! s'écria Eric en riant.

Les enfants se chamaillèrent quelques instants avant de réussir à se trouver une place, Dopkey au centre, accroché au cou d'Erin, Ispahan, Daralis et Hugo au deuxième rang tandis que Lily et Nash se tenaient près d'Erin et juste derrière Eric.

\- Attention…. Tchiiiiiiiiiz ! cria Eric avant d'appuyer sur le bouton, immortalisant à jamais la grimace de Daralis lorsque Lily écrasa son pied avec force, déséquilibrée par la chute d'Erin due à un faux mouvement de Dopkey qui envoya son coude dans le nez d'Hugo. Dans sa chute, Erin entraîna Ispahan qui était juste derrière elle et Nash qui avait accroché son bras autour du Poufsouffle.

Allongés par terre et riant comme des Botruc, Eric sortit la photo et admira le résultat.

\- Vous savez quoi ? C'est le meilleur anniversaire de tout ma vie !

* * *

 _Voilà voilà pour cette semaine, on espère que ça vous a plu ! :D_

 _Hésitez pas à nous laisser des commentaires pour nous faire part de vos points de vue/idées/critiques (constructives bien sûr !)/etc…_

 _A bientôt !_


	12. X En famille

_Hello nos p'tites tartiflettes aux cèpes ! :D_

 _(Non je suis pas du tout à la montagne, qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous faire croire ça ?)_

Voilà le chapitre 10 : En famille ! Merci à tous les habitués qui nous laissent des reviews à chaque fois, on vous kiffe _(KeanaB, Littlesis8, Link et mimi70 pour pas les citer)_ ! Vous mettez du soleil dans notre vie (et moi j'en ai besoin parce que la moitié Nord de la France est une catastrophe météorologique en ce moment ! N'est-ce pas Andouille ? _Désolé je suis pas au courant, chez moi il fait beau ! :p_ ).

Vous pouvez toujours retrouver l''encyclopédie de LVO à l'adresse suivante : **goo . gl / photos / fnSBipNHeYQ6i6Vx7** (en enlevant les 6 espaces)

 **Récapitulatif des personnages :**

Serdaigle : **Eric Upwood** (Cracmol), **Nash Lester** (fait partie de la bande), **Dempster Frayne** (ennemi d'Eric)

Gryffondor : **Erin Shields** (Cracmolle), **Lily Potter et Hugo Weasley** (ses amis), **Wynter Pucey, Ainsley MacAdam et Tracy Goldsmith** (les 3 pestes)

Serpentard : **Daralis Kestrel** (Cracmolle), **Chlœ Zabini** (1ère année), **Phyllis Rosier** (sœur d'Ispahan, 5ème année), **Warley Kestrel** (frère de Daralis, 4ème année)

Poufsouffle : **Ispahan Rosier** (Cracmol), **Scott Shields** (frère d'Erin, 3ème année)

Autres : **Seabert Kestrel** (petit frère de Daralis, 9 ans)

Bonne lecture :D N'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur notre profil pour aller lire la fiction parallèle sur Phyllis.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 _Merci beaucoup_ **Link** _pour ta review, elle nous a fait méga plaisir ! Par contre nous fais pas trop d'aussi beaux compliments parce que sinon je vais finir par m'étouffer de joie sur mon paquet de Chocogrenouilles ! Ouais, Erin est un danger ambulant. On le sait, ses amis ne font que commencer à le découvrir… Et ça s'arrangera pas au cours du temps ! ^^ Quant à Lily et Daralis… Mouhahaharararara (*l'auteure s'enfuit en courant d'un rire dément*) !_ Cette fille est folle je vous dis… Sinon, il leur reste tant d'années à Poudlard. Il peut se passer tellement de choses pour eux tous. Mais ça, tu le découvriras bien un jour ;) Merci encore de nous suivre, c'est trop cool !

Merci beaucoup **Littlesis8**! En tout cas, on remarque que tu as un flair particulier pour nous laisser une review la veille ou quelques heures avant la publication du nouveau chapitre. Alors une question : tu nous espionnes ? :P Oui, les Fléreurs sont trop mignons, j'ai mis les notes prises par Ispahan dans l'encyclopédie donc il y a une illustration de Fléreur mais pas en couleurs (trop de choses à faire en ce moment). J'aime beaucoup ton interprétation pour la sangria, c'est parfait ! Et oui, à l'occasion de l'anniversaire d'Eric, on s'est dits qu'on pouvait être sympas et faire un truc joyeux après un chapitre de déprime en mode "On m'a oubliééééé" ;) _Bon, je crois que Sushi a à peu près tout résumé ^^ Pour la semaine prochaine que dirais-tu de "Pfiou" comme dans "Pfiou, que votre travail est admirable !" ou encore "Pfiou, je suis raide dingue de vous !" ?_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : En famille**

* * *

 _Mercredi 27 novembre 2019_

\- Allez Erin dépêche toi ! On est déjà à la bourre !

\- Roh ça va hein… C'est pas vraiment de ma faute si j'ai dû nettoyer toutes nos paillasses avant de pouvoir sortir.

Eric retint un soupir. Pas de sa faute… Non, si on omettait le fait qu'elle avait trébuché sur un Botruc, qu'en tentant de se rattraper à une table elle avait entraîné avec elle Wynter Pucey, sa magnifique chevelure et ses ongles parfaitement manucurés, le terreau spécial pour plantes magiques et le reste des pousses de dictame qui avaient servi de présentation pour le début du cours, déclenchant ainsi un tintamarre de hurlements et de jets de terre, Erin n'avait effectivement rien fait.

\- N'empêche, Ispahan avait l'air d'y tenir à cette réunion non ? continua Erin, légèrement curieuse en passant le hall d'entrée du château, une épaisse écharpe autour du cou.

Le froid s'était confortablement installé depuis quelques jours et les premières neiges n'allaient plus tarder à tomber. Sortir sans sa paire de gants chauffante, son bonnet et son écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison était devenu impossible. Déjà petite et maintenant engoncée dans sa grosse cape, Erin ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose mais s'en fichait éperdument, au grand dam de Daralis qui tentait toujours de lui inculquer un peu de bienséance. Sans grand succès bien entendu.

Eric acquiesça, trop occupé à taper dans ses mains pour les réchauffer pour répondre directement à son amie.

\- Je me demande bien ce qu'il veut nous dire et qui est si important qu'on ne doive même pas en parler à Lily et Hugo…

Cette fois Eric grogna. Et Nash ? Parfois Erin avait un peu trop tendance à penser que le monde tournait autour d'elle et oubliait que les autres Cracmols aussi pouvaient avoir des amis !

\- Je ne sais pas Erin, on verra bien. C'est peut-être en rapport avec Flores, répondit-il, un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Erin ne sembla pas y prêter attention et se dirigea vers le couloir où se situait le bureau du Concierge. Ispahan avait paru penser que moins de personnes seraient susceptibles d'y passer, de peur de se faire coincer par Wiertz et avait donc jeté son dévolu sur une petite salle à quelques pas dudit bureau.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi on n'utilise pas la SAB ! Ça sert à quoi d'avoir découvert une salle super géniale et inconnue de tout le monde si on l'utilise pas pour les missions d'espionnage ?

Eric soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez. Erin allait le rendre fou. C'était certain.

\- De un, parce que Hugo, Lily ET Nash connaissent la SAB justement, et de deux, on sait même pas ce qu'Ispahan nous veut ! expliqua-t-il pour la millième fois en ressortant un petit morceau de papier écorné où il était seulement écrit " _Rendez-vous 17h dans la salle à côté du Concierge, juste après le tableau de la petite fille rousse, il faut qu'on parle._ "

\- Mmmpphhmm… répondit Erin, toujours pas convaincue.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement quelques secondes avant de passer la porte de Wiertz, jetant machinalement un coup d'oeil à la porte mal fermée. Du bruit se faisait entendre, le Concierge faisant sans doute des remontrances à un quelconque élève. Les deux enfants se regardèrent, complices. Au moins, leurs retenues avec Wiertz étaient toujours sympathiques et ils savaient qu'ils avaient un sacré allié en sa personne. Tant qu'ils ne feraient pas quelque chose de réellement dangereux il serait toujours derrière eux pour les protéger.

Dépassant le portrait représentant une petite fille à la chevelure flamboyante sur fond noir qui leur faisait un signe de la main en souriant tristement, la larme à l'œil, ils se retrouvèrent face à une lourde porte en bois qu'Eric poussa sans frapper.

\- Ah ! Vous voilà enfin ! J'ai cru que quelqu'un avait fini par vous enfermer dans un cachot sombre et humide ! s'exclama Daralis en guise de bienvenue.

\- T'es pas si loin que ça de la vérité, soupira Eric, désabusé, en posant son sac sur une des paillasses inoccupées. Jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce qu'il découvrait, il remarqua juste en face de lui un grand tableau avec des craies de toutes les couleurs, sans doute inutilisé depuis quelques décennies. Il pourrait peut-être être utile dans la SAB lorsqu'ils voudraient élaborer de vrais plans compliqués se dit-il, le notant mentalement dans un coin de sa tête pour en parler aux autres après.

\- J'ai juste été retenue par Londubat pour nettoyer la serre après notre cours, vous allez pas en faire tout un plat non ? répliqua Erin.

Daralis ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qui s'était passé mais Ispahan l'interrompit.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ! s'écria-t-il en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

Voyant que les trois autres le regardaient bizarrement, il finit par baisser les bras et se mit à rougir. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se donner en spectacle. C'était même la première fois qu'il haussait la voix devant eux. En fait c'était la première fois qu'il élevait la voix tout court.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien… Rien… C'est juste que ça fait bizarre de t'entendre monter le ton… Je savais pas que tu pouvais le faire ! lui dit Erin avec son franc-parler habituel.

\- Bah… Euh… C'est que… marmonna Ispahan, trop gêné pour réussir à associer deux idées cohérentes.

\- Maintenant qu'on est tous là, tu pourrais nous dire pourquoi on devait tous se réunir ici d'urgence non ? le sauva Daralis.

\- Ah euh… Oui ! Bien sûr ! Euh… Donc… bégaya le Poufsouffle.

\- Respire, lui conseilla gentiment Daralis.

Ispahan prit donc le temps d'inspirer et d'expirer plusieurs fois avant de parler.

\- Merci. Bon, d'abord on s'assoit. J'ai écrit des trucs sur un parchemin pour rien oublier, vous allez me dire si vous êtes d'accord.

\- C'est parfait, lui répondit Eric, content de voir l'organisation de son ami.

\- En gros, je voulais qu'on fasse le point. On est tous d'accord que le professeur Flores est quand même un peu bizarre non ?

Trois têtes acquiescèrent dans un bel ensemble.

\- Du coup, voilà ce que j'ai pour le moment, dit-il en étalant tout un tas de petits papiers autour de lui, qu'Erin s'empressa de lire.

\- "Réapparition d'Arthur"… C'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda-t-elle. Finalement ils allaient bien jouer aux espions ! Erin était aux anges.

\- Hé bien… Tu te souviens Eric quand on a fait une course d'orientation avec des énigmes pendant le cours de Vol et qu'on devait chercher un pommier ?

Eric hocha la tête.

\- Quand on s'est séparés pour être plus efficace, je me suis retrouvé en face d'un mur de Poudlard. Et juste devant, il y avait Flores, penché sur le sol. Au début, j'ai simplement cru qu'il avait perdu quelque chose, mais en m'avançant, j'ai vu qu'en fait il rebouchait un trou…

\- Mais attends… C'est quoi le rapport avec Arthur ? demanda Erin, un peu perdue.

\- Le matin-même, Lancelot, tu sais le garçon de mon dortoir, m'a demandé si je n'avais pas vu son chat parce que cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'était pas rentré… Du coup en voyant Flores reboucher ce trou, je me suis dit que c'était peut-être Arthur qu'il enterrait…

\- Mais… Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit sur le coup ? s'exclama Eric, éberlué.

\- Parce que je ne voulais pas te faire encore plus peur. Déjà que tu ne l'aimes pas et que tu le trouves flippant, je voulais pas rajouter quelque chose en plus. Surtout que ce n'était qu'une supposition et que je ne suis pas allé vérifier après…

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Erin ne comprenait pas. Si Ispahan connaissait l'emplacement du trou, pourquoi n'y était-il pas retourné ?

Ispahan la regarda en frissonnant. Il aurait voulu dire que c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas revivre l'expérience de l'épouvantard qu'il n'était pas retourné creuser le trou. Qu'il ne voulait pas revivre la peur profonde qui l'avait saisie à ce moment-là. Une peur qui lui avait dévoré les entrailles. L'assurance de mourir sans que personne ne vienne vous sauver. Mais il ne dit rien. C'était son secret. Il fit donc comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et continua.

\- Je me suis convaincu que Flores avait sacrifié Arthur pour un rite de magie noire, ou quelque chose comme ça, jusqu'à ce que le chat réapparaisse au cours d'Hagrid avec une flopée de chatons. Clairement, il était bien vivant. Au début, ça m'a soulagé. Finalement le prof d'Histoire était peut-être normal… Puis je me suis demandé ce qu'il avait réellement fait près de ce mur… Et je n'ai trouvé aucune réponse satisfaisante…

\- DONC ON VA VRAIMENT JOUER LES ESPIONS ? hurla Erin en sautant de sa chaise, surexcitée. Si on lui avait dit qu'ils auraient une enquête à mener dès sa première année à Poudlard, la Gryffondor aurait signé sur le champs pour venir, malgré tous les malheurs qui lui seraient arrivés par la suite.

\- Euuh… Oui ? répondit Ispahan, légèrement surpris par la voix surpuissante qu'Erin venait d'utiliser.

\- Yahouuuuu ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de se mettre à courir autour du bureau où ils s'étaient entassés en faisant des bruits de Sioux passant à l'attaque. Daralis laissa tomber sa tête contre la table. Mais qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter un pareil phénomène ? Cette fille allait la rendre folle avant la fin de l'année, c'était certain !

Aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé, Erin s'arrêta, les sourcils froncés.

\- Mais… Si on est une équipe d'espions… Il nous faut un nom de code non ?

De nouveau Daralis, qui avait relevé la tête pour l'écouter, la laissa retomber sur la paillasse. Nom d'un Veracrasse mal léché, mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait se passer dans le cerveau d'Erin ? Daralis aurait bien offert un millier de Gallions pour le savoir. A sa grande surprise, Eric et Ispahan hochèrent la tête en souriant. Ils avaient l'air de trouver l'idée amusante. La Serpentarde soupira. Bien, s'il fallait faire quelques sacrifices pour rendre les autres heureux…

\- Et tu as une suggestion ? demanda-t-elle, sachant déjà que c'était une mauvaise idée.

\- On pourrait s'appeler les quatre mousquetaires ? suggéra la Gryffondor.

Eric secoua la tête.

\- Non, je suis pas d'accord… D'abord parce qu'ils ont existé et ensuite parce que Daralis et Ispahan ne comprendrait même pas la référence…

La petite blonde jeta un regard noir à son ami. Evidemment que s'ils prenaient des références Moldues elle ne comprendrait rien ! Ce n'était pas la peine de le faire remarquer !

\- Alors…

\- Pourquoi pas les quatre fantastiques ? suggéra Ispahan d'une petite voix.

Erin allait refuser quand Daralis l'interrompit.

\- Voilà, ce nom de groupe est parfait ! On peut continuer la réunion maintenant ?

\- Mais… voulut continuer Erin.

\- Pas de mais. Le vote est unanime par moi-même !

\- Pfff, 'spèce de despote, marmonna Erin, récoltant un regard triomphal de la part de Daralis pour la peine. Enfin quelqu'un qui la considérait à sa juste valeur, songea la Serpentarde.

\- En gros, résuma Eric, ce qu'il nous reste à faire c'est de creuser un sol gelé recouvert d'une dizaine de centimètres de neige sans se faire remarquer, sans magie et sans pelles ?

\- Moui ?

\- Dans les livres de Scott, les héros trouvent toujours un moyen pour y arriver…

\- Mais là on n'est pas dans un de ses bouquins, cingla Daralis, et je crois qu'on est effectivement coincés au moins jusqu'au retour des vacances, lorsque la neige aura un peu fondue et que l'un d'entre nous aura trouver un outil pour creuser le sol et un moyen de sortir de nos dortoirs après le couvre-feu sans se faire prendre. D'ailleurs, en parlant de bouquins, ça me rappelle l'autre partie de l'histoire Eric. Tu sais quand tu as dit que Flores avait un livre sur lequel il n'utilisait pas de magie ?

Eric hocha la tête, se remémorant parfaitement son heure de colle avec le Professeur d'Histoire de la Magie et la tentative de Flores de cacher le vieux livre pour ne pas qu'il le voit.

\- Je vais envoyer une lettre à Seabert pour penser à regarder ça pendant les vacances. Je vous enverrai un hibou si je trouve quelque chose d'intéressant.

Tout le monde acquiesça.

\- Et moi je trouverai un moyen de creuser le sol, s'entêta Erin alors que plus personne ne s'occupait d'elle.

\- Bon, la séance est levée, clama Daralis sans daigner répondre à son amie.

Ils reprirent tous leurs sacs et besaces qu'ils avaient étalés aux quatre coins de la pièce et voulurent sortir de la salle l'un après l'autre. Eric, le premier de la file, s'arrêta brusquement après avoir ouvert la porte, créant un embouteillage derrière lui et des grognements retentirent alors que quelques pieds se faisaient écraser.

\- Mons… Monsieur Wiertz ? bredouilla-t-il, surpris.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Antoine voyons, sourit le Concierge. Mais que faites-vous là ? Vous ne devriez pas être en étude avec les autres ? Allez oust, du vent !

\- Oui Monsieur… Antoine ! A bientôt ! s'exclama Eric, soulagé de ne pas se faire punir pour vagabondage dans les couloirs.

Les quatre Cracmols sortirent l'un après l'autre sous le regard bienveillant du Concierge.

* * *

 _Jeudi 5 décembre 2019_

 _Coucou Seabert !_

 _J'espère que papa et maman vont bien et que tu es guéri de ta grippe de la semaine dernière. Cela dit, on sait tous les deux qu'avec les traitements de choc de maman, les grippes ne font pas long feu. J'espère aussi que Perks ne t'aura pas sauté dessus dès que tu as pu sortir de ton lit, je suis sûre qu'à ce moment-là tu avais plus besoin d'un chocolat chaud - ceux de Wimly me manquent tellement ! Bon, ceux de Poudlard ne sont pas mal non plus, tu verras dans deux ans - que d'un cours de calcul ou d'initiation aux runes._

 _Pour répondre à ta question, ici, tout roule. Comme je te disais, Warley pourrait être plus sympa… Mais je fais avec. Je ne connais toujours pas tellement les filles de mon dortoir, cela dit j'y reste le moins possible, à part pour écrire mon courrier tranquillement comme maintenant et pour dormir. Sinon, je passe le plus clair de mon temps avec les trois autres Cracmols et leurs amis. Ils sont vraiment super, chacun à leur façon. Sauf la petite Potter. Elle m'agace toujours autant celle-là, je compte sur toi pour m'aider à lui préparer un petit quelque chose pour le jour où elle deviendra vraiment insupportable. Rien de méchant, il ne faudra surtout pas qu'on sache que c'est moi sinon Erin m'en voudra à vie et Eric risque de prendre son parti pour ne pas se disputer à nouveau avec elle. Enfin, jusque là, j'arrive à lui rabattre le caquet quasiment à tous les coups. D'ailleurs, les garçons ont avoué qu'ils comptaient les points entre Potter et moi… Ils sont mignons mais elle n'a aucune chance. Voilà pour ma vie à l'école, comme tu le vois, on essaie de se faire un peu plus discrets après notre petit coup d'éclat à Halloween._

 _Ce n'est pas pour autant que nos cerveaux ne turbinent pas. Je t'avais un peu parlé de notre second prof d'Histoire de la Magie, qui est étrange voire carrément flippant, mais j'avais oublié de te parler du grimoire qu'Eric a vu dans son bureau lors d'une retenue avec lui il y a un moment. On en a tous reparlé il y a quelques jours et je viens de me rappeler qu'il fallait que je te pose une ou deux questions à ce sujet. En gros, il a remarqué un livre tout abîmé avec des pages qui sortaient de partout et le prof avait l'air de ne pas pouvoir manipuler le livre magiquement, du genre en le faisant léviter, seulement manuellement. On a trouvé ça bizarre et il me semblait avoir lu quelque chose à propos d'un grimoire de ce genre dans l'un de tes livres sur Vercingétorix ou je ne sais plus qui. Si ça te parle, je veux bien que tu me le retrouves, sinon, on le cherchera tous les deux pendant les vacances de Noël._

 _Oh, en parlant de Noël, tu sais si tous les grands-parents seront là ? Et parmi nos oncles et tantes ? J'ai hâte de revoir tout le monde, et surtout toi ! Tu verras, Grouf a encore plus de poils qu'avant si c'est possible. Il est toujours aussi vert. J'ai décidément de la chance niveau coloris, mon boursouflet et mes uniformes sont parfaitement assortis à mes yeux ! En parlant de Grouf, le voilà qui s'agite. Tu comprends, ça doit bien faire un quart d'heure que je ne lui ai pas accordé d'attention. Je vais te laisser._

 _A très bientôt, embrasse papa et maman pour moi,_

 _Gros bisous !_

 _Daralis_

La jeune fille reposa sa plume à côté d'elle et tenta d'empêcher Grouf de sautiller partout sur l'encre fraîche tout en riant, ce qui ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Elle était arrivée à cours d'encre auto-séchante et ces derniers temps, la moitié de ses devoirs se retrouvaient constellés de petites traces laissées par la boule de poils, dont les passions dans la vie étaient au nombre de quatre : dormir, manger, les câlins et se prendre pour une balle rebondissante. Elle attrapa Grouf dans sa main et le déposa sur son épaule droite. Il ne tarda pas à lui chatouiller le cou et l'oreille avec sa fourrure duveteuse, tirant un gloussement à Daralis. Elle le gratouilla doucement et aurait juré l'entendre ronronner sous sa caresse.

Heureusement que Grouf était là. C'était la seule chose positive à Poudlard qui lui rappelait la maison. Elle avait beau croiser Warley tous les jours, il ne lui inspirait que de la tristesse teintée de dégoût. L'ambiance dans les cachots de Serpentard lui pesait sérieusement. Tout le monde l'ignorait ou presque. Elle retrouvait régulièrement ses affaires déplacées ou ensorcelées sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire. Lorsqu'elle était à son bureau ou sur son lit, il lui arrivait de sentir un regard sur elle, de lever la tête et de voir Chloe Zabini se hâter de retourner à ses occupations. Pourquoi passait-elle son temps à l'observer ? Daralis ne voyait pas en quoi elle pouvait intéresser cette fille Sang-Pur dont la famille s'était sortie avec panache de l'après-guerre, contrairement à beaucoup d'autres, en gardant leur fortune intacte. Les parents de Daralis étaient importants mais elle était persuadée qu'il valait mieux tenter de se rapprocher de son grand frère qui promettait de devenir un sorcier émérite, riche et ambitieux.

Les seuls à lui témoigner un peu de sympathie dans sa Maison étaient Albus Potter et Scorpius Malefoy. Ils échangeaient toujours un sourire lorsqu'ils se croisaient et Scorpius l'avait même aidée à prendre soin de Grouf un jour où il était un peu malade. Malgré tout, Daralis n'avait pas la moindre envie de s'acoquiner avec un autre Potter, Lily lui suffisait. Largement. Heureusement que les autres membres de leur petit groupe étaient géniaux. C'était la deuxième famille de Daralis. Grouf sautilla vers la photo de l'anniversaire d'Eric, que Nash avait réussi à dupliquer avec l'aide de Serdaigle plus âgés qui faisaient partie du Club d'Art, afin que chacun ait un exemplaire du cliché. Le petit boursouflet s'arrêta sur le visage d'Ispahan et émit un petit sifflement, synonyme de joie chez la boule de poil. Il faut dire que le jeune garçon avait des raisons de lui plaire ! Il maîtrisait l'art de la gratouille avec dextérité et il n'oubliait jamais de lui faire goûter un peu de tout ce qui passait dans son assiette. Ispahan était passionné par les animaux. Il était très empathique et faisait toujours passer les autres avant lui. Daralis le trouvait impressionnant. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il avait vécu avant d'arriver à Poudlard, personne ne le savait en dehors de sa sœur. Cependant, elle était persuadée que ça ne devait pas être tout rose. Sinon, pourquoi rester à l'école pour les fêtes de Noël ? La jeune fille se mit mentalement un coup de pied au derrière. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se lamenter. Elle avait des amis sincères et une famille aimante, elle. Elle ne flancherait pas. Elle était une Kestrel !

Elle se décida à monter à la volière pour envoyer la lettre à Seabert. Elle tendit sa main vers Grouf, qui sauta dedans avec enthousiasme avant de se blottir dans la poche intérieure de la cape de la jeune fille, dans laquelle elle venait de le déposer. Elle enfila ses chaussures et se dirigea avec entrain vers la volière. Et mieux valait faire preuve d'entrain quand on s'y rendait depuis les cachots parce qu'il fallait traverser plus de la moitié de l'école. Daralis se promit de faire en sorte de prendre un hibou dans les prochaines années ou encore de convaincre Seabert que c'était vraiment l'animal idéal à Poudlard, comme ça elle pourrait lui emprunter lorsqu'il intègrerait l'école à son tour, après lui avoir appris à venir jusqu'à elle sur demande bien sûr. Elle n'aurait qu'à se rendre au rez-de-chaussée au lieu de partir en expédition à chaque fois. Cependant, la jeune fille aimait ces moments de solitude, propices à la réflexion et à l'exploration des couloirs.

Elle adorait discuter avec certains tableaux qui avaient visiblement passé trop de temps dans leur cadre. Une partie d'entre eux prenaient un peu la poussière et devenaient un peu fous au fil des années. Daralis avait même trouvé sur le chemin de la volière un portrait de Willy Knittyponk, le sorcier qui avait, selon ses dires, trouvé un traitement contre la grippe du gnome, consistant à s'enduire de crottin d'Abraxan agrémenté de jus de Bubobulb. Entre deux énormités, il lui racontait ce qu'il voyait lorsqu'il se baladait dans son deuxième portrait à Sainte Mangouste. Daralis avait déduit de ses descriptions qu'il apercevait régulièrement sa mère et ses récits étaient toujours plutôt rocambolesques. Lorsque la jeune fille passa devant lui ce jour-là, il était absent de son tableau. Probablement en train d'essayer de convaincre les guérisseurs de l'efficacité de la bave de Doxy dans le traitement de l'acné ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là, se dit-elle.

Elle arriva bientôt à quelques pas de la volière, presque déçue de ne pas avoir croisé Peeves. Il lui rappelait son petit frère et elle en un seul esprit. En plus tordu quand même. Et puis, Peeves était loin d'être tolérant envers les Cracmols. Daralis avait entendu dire qu'il avait plus d'une fois mené en bateau le Concierge et ses prédécesseurs. Heureusement que le Baron Sanglant l'effrayait, autrement, il serait devenu incontrôlable avec le temps. Daralis, qui arrivait devant la porte de la volière, se demandait bien pourquoi le fantôme de Serpentard avait autant d'autorité sur l'esprit frappeur.

\- Oups, pardon, dit une voix masculine devant la jeune fille.

Daralis leva la tête. Elle venait de se retrouver nez à nez avec Warley, son frère aîné. Quelle coïncidence !

\- Oh, c'est toi, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents en plantant ses yeux dans ceux du garçon.

Warley se figea en reconnaissant sa sœur et se mit à se dandiner sur un pied puis sur l'autre, Daralis lui bloquant le passage.

\- Je… J'aimerais passer. S'il te plaît, osa-t-il après de longues secondes de réflexion.

Daralis ne bougea pas d'un iota. Elle sentait la colère monter en elle et bientôt, elle aurait pu jurer que de la fumée lui sortait par les oreilles et que ses cheveux s'étaient dressés sur sa tête. Warley était chanceux, si elle avait été une sorcière, il aurait tâté de sa baguette sans plus attendre. Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seuls tous les deux.

\- Warley Kestrel, tu as intérêt à t'expliquer sur ton comportement, lui intima-t-elle en le repoussant à l'intérieur de la volière d'un doigt sur la poitrine. Je suis ta sœur, tu passes ton temps à m'éviter et là, tu ne me dis même pas bonjour et TU CHERCHES A ME FUIR !

Elle avait monté le ton au fur et à mesure de sa phrase, qui se termina dans un cri qui fit s'envoler la plupart des hiboux et chouettes perchés dans la partie basse de la volière.

\- Daralis, c'est pas ce que tu crois…

\- Comment ça, c'est pas ce que je crois ? On en a déjà discuté vers le début de l'année mais visiblement, ça n'a pas suffi à éclairer ce qui te sert de neurone. D'où tu ne comprends pas que tu es mon frère et que tu es censé être là pour moi ? M'aimer même si je n'ai pas de pouvoirs magiques ? Tant qu'on y est, on peut faire renaître l'idéologie puriste, allons-y !

\- Je t'ai déjà dit, il ne s'agit pas de ça…

\- Eh bien, de quoi alors ? Ah oui, j'oubliais ! Ton image, ta réputation. C'est vrai que le racisme envers sa propre sœur est tellement mieux vu dans la société que soutenir sa famille. Tu as été élevé où ? Papa et maman nous ont toujours appris la tolérance. On s'est toujours super bien entendus. Et toi, tu gâches tout !

La voix de Daralis s'était brisée à la fin de sa tirade. Elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à retenir ses larmes bien longtemps encore. Mais elle ne devait pas pleurer. Pas devant lui.

\- Ecoute, Dara… Tu es ma petite sœur et je t'adore, tu le sais. Mais à Poudlard, j'ai ma vie, mes amis et certains sont un peu, comment dire… Conservateurs. Alors c'est pas facile pour moi non plus. Ils n'ont rien contre les Cracmols mais ils ont du mal à accepter que des non sorciers étudient ici. Et puis, tu ne fais pas trop d'efforts non plus de ton côté. Tu es tellement partie du principe que personne n'allait t'accepter. Tu gardes toujours ton air froid et dur. Tu fais peur aux filles de ta classe, elles doivent avoir l'impression que tu vas les bouffer si elles disent un mot de travers. Alors fais un effort toi aussi. Tu terrorises même les élèves de deuxième année alors ne me fais pas le numéro de la pauvre petite enfant malheureuse. Tu es forte, Dara. Maintenant, essaye de te mettre un peu à la place des autres et de te remettre en question.

La petite fille resta muette. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Et s'il disait vrai. Si elle paraissait aussi distante et peu encline à se faire des amis ? Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, ne sachant que répondre. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, son frère se pencha vers elle et la serra très fort dans ses bras, sans prévenir. Après quelques secondes, elle lui rendit son étreinte. Cette tendresse lui avait manqué. Elle se laissa aller et sentit toute la tension en elle disparaître. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas ressenti cet amour fraternel, si omniprésent lorsqu'ils étaient chez leurs parents ? La jeune fille ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Elle se mit à sangloter, évacuant tant d'émotions négatives qui s'accumulaient depuis la rentrée. Le dortoir. Lily Potter. Les devoirs. Ne pas décevoir ses parents et obtenir les meilleures notes possibles. Ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses et sa sensibilité. Warley, tout en frottant doucement son dos, lui dit à l'oreille, radouci :

\- Tu seras toujours ma petite sœur préférée, d'accord. Mais il faut que tu te prépares à ce qui t'attend dans le monde. Et il n'est pas tendre. Que ce soit avec toi ou avec les autres. Alors sois forte, Dara, comme tu l'es déjà. Mais n'oublie pas d'ouvrir ton cœur quand même, d'accord ?

Il relâcha Daralis et lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux, lui tirant un petit rire alors qu'elle reniflait.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, ma p'tite Chocogrenouille. J'ai un devoir en groupe à faire et je vais être en retard, lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Je suis pas ta p'tite Chocogrenouille, répliqua Daralis en tirant la langue, faussement vexée.

\- Si tu l'es. Allez, j'y vais. Va donc poster ta lettre. Seabert n'attend que ça.

\- Comment tu sais que… ?

\- Je te connais par cœur. A plus tard.

\- A plus tard, Warlouney !

Le garçon explosa de rire et après un dernier signe de la main, il sortit de la volière. Daralis se retrouva seule, un sourire sur le visage. Grouf s'agita dans sa poche intérieure. Elle l'attrapa dans sa main et l'approcha de son visage.

\- Je crois qu'il a raison, mon petit. Je crois qu'il a raison.

Elle le laissa se frotter à son menton, avant de le déposer sur son épaule. Maintenant, elle devait envoyer cette lettre à son petit frère.

* * *

 _Dimanche 8 décembre 2019_

 _Toc toc toc_.

Ispahan souffla doucement sur ses mains, tentant de les réchauffer avant qu'elles ne deviennent deux glaçons gelés. Il était partit tellement précipitamment de son dortoir qu'il en avait oublié ses gants et son bonnet, ses mains et ses pauvres oreilles rougies par le vent froid de décembre étant les seuls témoins de ce moment d'égarement. Et rien qu'en frappant à la porte de la cabane d'Hagrid, il avait eu l'impression de perdre trois doigts. Pourquoi donc le Garde Chasse avait-il semblé si pressé de le faire venir ? Un léger nuage se forma au rythme de son souffle, brouillant une partie de sa vision.

Enfin la porte s'ouvrit et Ispahan s'engouffra dans l'ouverture, manquant de se prendre le lévrier en pleine tête.

\- Oups ! Pardon ! s'excusa-t-il avant de se précipiter vers le petit feu qui réchauffait la maisonnette sans plus se préoccuper de rien. Il avait vraiment eu froid dehors. Ses paumes reprirent peu à peu quelques couleurs plus vivantes et le Poufsouffle se tourna vers l'entrée de la cabane.

\- Bonjour Professeur, le salua-t-il se rendant compte qu'il avait pu paraître malpoli.

Un sourire le rassura.

\- B'jour Ispahan. Tu as bien reçu mon message à c'que j'vois.

Ispahan le regarda en grimaçant. Il aurait difficilement pu passer à côté… Comme si Hagrid avait lu dans ses pensées, il renchérit.

\- C'est qu'j'avais plus d'chouettes de libres. Du coup j'ai dû d'mander à Crick de faire l'messager. J'étais pas sûr qu'il ait bien compris… tenta d'expliquer le Garde Chasse.

Ah ça, pour avoir compris, Crick avait compris… C'était un hurlement qui avait réveillé Ispahan ce matin-là, aux alentours de huit heures. Lancelot, un des garçons qui partageaient son dortoir, venait de tomber nez à bec avec Crick en voulant ouvrir la fenêtre pour voir s'il neigeait toujours. Ispahan avait sauté du lit pour rassurer son compagnon de chambrée en reconnaissant l'animal. Hagrid lui avait envoyé un hippogriffe.

Mais quel genre de personne envoie une lettre en utilisant un hippogriffe ? Il n'y avait vraiment qu'Hagrid pour penser que cela pouvait être sans danger…

Revenant à l'instant présent, et après avoir bien vérifié que tous ses doigts fonctionnaient à nouveau, Ispahan s'approcha de Morglas et commença à le gratouiller derrière les oreilles, un endroit que le chien appréciait tout particulièrement.

\- Pas de souci, mentit Ispahan. Crick m'a bien fait passer le message.

Le plus dur avait été de détacher la lettre sans se prendre un coup de griffe accidentel.

\- Mais j'avoue ne pas l'avoir très bien compris, continua-t-il. Il était un peu succint.

\- Oh oui pardon ! C'est vrai qu'j'ai fait un peu dans l'urgence, mais j'me suis dit qu'tu m'en voudrais pas quand tu verrais.

Voir quoi ? Ispahan aurait bien aimé le savoir, mais Hagrid s'était déjà détourné de lui et farfouillait dans l'un de ses coffres, situé dans un recoin un peu plus sombre de la cabane.

\- Ah voilà, j'savais bien qu'il m'en restait, marmonna Hagrid en remuant la malle.

Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur avant de balancer quelque chose en direction d'Ispahan, qui réussit à l'éviter par pur réflexe en s'élançant sur le côté. Ce fut le rire d'Hagrid qui lui fit comprendre que son geste était peut-être un peu démesuré et il se releva précipitamment en époussetant sa robe. Il regarda où l'objet était tombé et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient en fait trois. Un bonnet rouge délavé et deux gants qui auraient pu être marron dans une autre vie.

\- Faut pas sortir aussi peu couvert par c'temps-là, le sermonna Hagrid de sa voix bourrue, sinon tu vas finir par tomber malade !

Ispahan se retint de lui faire remarquer que voir un hippogriffe devant sa fenêtre l'avait quelque peu déstabilisé et se contenta de ramasser les gants et le bonnet et de les enfiler avant de suivre le Garde Chasse qui semblait particulièrement content ce matin-là.

En sortant de la cabane, Ispahan ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers Poudlard en songeant que ses amis, Eric, Erin et Daralis, devaient encore être tranquillement en train de dormir sous leurs couvertures bien chaudes. Il haussa finalement les épaules. Quand cela concernait un animal, Ispahan était prêt à tout. Même à se lever aux aurores un dimanche matin au début de l'hiver, sans savoir exactement vers qui ou quoi le menait son Professeur. Malgré certains côtés qui le faisaient carrément flipper, Ispahan avait une confiance quasi aveugle en Hagrid. Et c'était bien l'un des seuls professeurs qui pouvaient s'en targuer. C'était aussi pour cette raison que le petit Poufsouffle le suivait sans discuter après avoir reçu un parchemin on ne peut moins explicite, porté par un hippogriffe légèrement énervé de servir de messager.

Ce fut le son d'un grincement de porte qui le sortit de ses pensées. Ils étaient arrivés devant l'écurie. Est-ce qu'un autre Sombral s'était blessé ?

Il savait qu'il était un des seuls élèves à voir ces animaux qu'il trouvait majestueux. C'était pour cette raison qu'Hagrid l'avait pris sous son aile. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un enfant de l'après-guerre et en première année de surcroît, pouvait les voir. Le Garde Chasse n'avait pas cherché à savoir comment c'était possible. Il avait bien compris que le garçon était timide, voire même un peu renfermé et que le brusquer ne ferait que le blesser. Hagrid était patient et il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, la discussion s'imposerait. Mais pas tout de suite.

Ispahan s'arrêta devant l'unique box occupé. Il se tourna en souriant vers Hagrid.

\- J'me disais bien qu'tu s'rais content d'la voir. J'me rappelle qu'vous aviez passé un bon moment tous les deux dans la forêt.

Le Poufsouffle acquiesça, détaillant la Sombral qui lui faisait face. C'était la jument pleine qu'il avait rencontré par deux fois dans la Forêt Interdite. La deuxième rencontre ayant été un peu plus brusque que la première puisqu'il lui était rentré dedans. Par deux fois il avait eu l'impression que la Sombral tentait de lui dire quelque chose. Et aujourd'hui encore, en plongeant ses yeux dans le regard intelligent de la jument, il comprit qu'elle lui offrait à nouveau ce même pacte. Pacte qu'il accepta une fois de plus. Peu importe ce qu'elle attendait de lui, il lui promit qu'il ferait de son mieux pour y parvenir.

Il se tourna vers Hagrid pour lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là, mais il le devança, devinant sa question muette.

\- J'l'ai trouvée ici ce matin. Elle a dû décider qu'il faisait trop froid dehors pour continuer sa gestation en toute sécurité. Quand j'l'ai vue, j'ai tout d'suite envoyé Crick te prév'nir.

\- Merci Professeur, murmura le garçon.

Hagrid lui serra gentiment l'épaule avant de s'éloigner vers le fond de l'écurie pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Ispahan ouvrit la porte du box et s'avança vers la Sombral qui renâcla doucement à son approche. Il s'arrêta un instant, admirant son ventre rond, son encolure musclée et ses jambes fines. Il tendit la main vers la jument pour qu'elle le renifle, attendant qu'elle lui donne l'autorisation de s'approcher. La Sombral lui donna un petit coup de tête signifiant son accord et se remit à mâchonner un reste de lapin qui traînait dans le coin du box. Ispahan esquissa une grimace à la vue peu ragoutante de la carcasse puis se reconcentra sur la jument.

\- Je me demande bien comment tu t'appelles… Hagrid a oublié de me le dire, chuchota-t-il en caressant son ventre rebondi.

La mise-bas ne devrait plus tarder. Peut-être même qu'elle aurait lieu pendant les vacances. Ce serait sa seule consolation à rester à Poudlard. Au moins il pourrait venir la voir tous les jours… Peut-être qu'il en parlerait aux autres s'ils s'envoyaient des lettres à Noël. Pour le moment, il ne voulait pas partager le lien qui le liait à la Sombral avec quelqu'un d'autre. De toute façon, ses amis ne comprenaient pas son attachement aux animaux. Et ils ne voyaient même pas les Sombrals. Ispahan avait un peu peur que les autres se moquent de lui à cause de sa passion. Il préférait donc la taire, quitte à disparaître quelques heures sans que ses amis ne le remarquent. Bien sûr, Hagrid avait déjà dévoilé une de ses escapades lors du cours sur les Fléreurs. Mais Ispahan avait voulu garder les suivantes pour lui.

Il passa ses paumes sur la peau soyeuse de la jument, s'attardant sur le flanc pour essayer de sentir le poulain. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit un coup contre ses mains.

\- Hé bah… Il a déjà de la force ce petit ! Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien, déclara-t-il à la Sombral qui le regardait de ses yeux noirs brillants d'intelligence.

Il sourit lorsqu'il comprit.

\- Je te promets que je reviendrai, Héméra.

Il la caressa une dernière fois, sentant encore un petit coup du poulain et sortit du box.

La jument le regarda faire et, l'espace d'un instant, il crut apercevoir le reflet d'un sourire sur sa tête. Le temps de cligner des yeux et l'impression disparut. Il avait sans doute rêvé. Un Sombral ne sourit pas.

Héméra… Quel joli prénom pour un Sombral...

* * *

 _Vendredi 20 décembre 2019_

 _Orphelinat - Ancienne Cabane Hurlante - Pré-au-Lard_

\- Encore merci pour votre aide, les enfants ! Grâce à vous, mes petits protégés vont pouvoir passer un Noël un peu plus chaleureux. Profitez bien du banquet de ce soir. De mémoire, il est excellent.

\- Merci, Mrs McGonagall, répondirent plus ou moins en chœur les élèves venus lui prêter main forte pour l'après-midi.

\- Et maintenant, suivez-moi, leur ordonna un peu sèchement Nancy Mosley, professeure de Potions et directrice de Serpentard qui les avait accompagnés à Pré-au-Lard ce jour-là et qui semblait en avoir un peu marre des cris et des rires tonitruants de la troupe qu'elle avait eu à maîtriser. Ses cachots étaient presque en train de lui manquer.

Connaissant la patience limitée du Professeur, les enfants obéirent rapidement et sortirent en rang de ce qui avait été la Cabane Hurlante, non sans adresser de grands sourires et de grands gestes de la main à Minerva McGonagall et aux orphelins desquelles elle s'occupait depuis des années. En effet, à la suite de l'année des Ténèbres, elle avait choisi de se consacrer aux enfants qui avaient tout perdu pendant la guerre et n'avait jamais cessé depuis. En parallèle, elle continuait ses recherches en Métamorphose dans un laboratoire qu'elle avait aménagé au dernier étage de la Cabane.

Nancy Mosley libéra avec un soulagement à peine dissimulé ses élèves dès qu'ils eurent passé le portail de l'école et les laissa vaquer à leurs occupations. Erin et Ispahan décidèrent d'aller s'asseoir sur un de leurs bancs préférés, non loin du Lac, protégé par un immense chêne, en attendant que leurs amis les rejoignent. Ce dernier vendredi avant les vacances de Noël, les clubs avaient été annulés et avaient laissé place à une demi-journée dédiée aux actions caritatives. Daralis, Eric et Hugo avaient préféré se consacrer à la distribution de cadeaux à Ste Mangouste. Quant à Lily et Nash, ils participaient à la confection de pulls et écharpes en laine destinés à être donnés à des familles pauvres, dont des familles moldues, sur l'initiative de Tomas Baker, leur professeur d'Etude des Moldus. Erin aurait bien voulu tricoter mais cette activité était réservée aux sorciers car la magie était nécessaire pour aller plus vite. Et puis, les autres n'avaient pas osé lui dire mais… Disons qu'imaginer la jeune fille fabriquer des vêtements avec patience et minutie était un peu difficile.

Erin suivait Ispahan tant bien que mal dans le Parc, tentant de se frayer un chemin derrière lui dans la neige. Elle essayait bien de marcher dans ses traces de pas pour moins s'enfoncer dans l'épaisse couche de poudreuse mais le garçon avait décidément des jambes bien plus longues que les siennes et elle devait sauter d'un trou à l'autre pour garder le rythme.

\- Ispy… souffla-t-elle, haletante. Attends-moi...

\- Ah mince, désolé ! J'étais dans mes pensées.

La petite fille le rejoignit en quelques enjambées titanesques et ils cheminèrent ensemble sur les cent derniers mètres les séparant de leur objectif, Ispahan veillant à calquer son allure sur celle de son amie.

\- Pré-au-Lard, c'est vraiment magnifique. Je n'y étais jamais allé. J'ai hâte de pouvoir y aller librement en troisième année. Enfin, si je peux…

\- Oh moi aussi, j'ai hâte ! Tu imagines ? On pourra aller acheter toutes les friandises que l'on voudra sans que personne n'ait rien à y redire ! Et aller admirer les balais. Et peut-être même boire de la Biéraubeurre. Miam !

\- C'est vrai, ça risque d'être vraiment sympa, admit Ispahan avec un demi-sourire, les yeux dans le vague.

Ils venaient d'atteindre le banc, miraculeusement sec grâce à l'arbre le surplombant, et ils s'y assirent dans un soupir.

\- J'ai toujours trouvé la neige sublime.

\- C'est vrai que c'est pas mal. Mais l'inconvénient quand il fait ce temps-là c'est que je ressemble plus à un oignon qu'à un être humain avec toutes ces couches.

\- Ahah ! fit Ispahan dans un éclat de rire, le regard brillant. C'est pas tout à fait faux. Mais tu es un oignon sympa alors ça va.

Erin le poussa du coude et fit mine de bouder, sans y parvenir. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureuse de cette journée. L'école était paisible dans son manteau blanc. Elle avait adoré décorer l'orphelinat et voir des sourires illuminer les visages des enfants, parfois à peine plus jeunes qu'elle, qui n'avaient plus la chance d'avoir un chez-eux avec des parents aimants, un chien pour leur faire la fête, des cadeaux sous le sapin et des câlins de leurs grands-parents. Et la perspective du repas qui les attendait le soir-même n'était pas pour lui déplaire non plus. A cette pensée, son estomac sembla avoir compris ce qu'il se préparait le concernant car il se mit à gronder bruyamment.

\- Si j'en crois mes oreilles, tu es déjà prête pour le festin.

\- Je suis sûre que tout va être si bon ! Dopkey nous avait parlé de quelques plats, tu te souviens ? J'ai hâte de goûter le pudding aussi. Et Scott m'a dit que la dinde était à tomber.

\- Fais attention, on va finir comme à Halloween si on part comme ça.

\- Avec une citrouille à la place de la tête ou transformés en squelette ?

\- Non ! Quoique… Faudra quand même demander à Lily et Hugo s'ils n'ont pas des infos sur les agissements des Weasley et associés. Je parlais plutôt de l'indigestion qui avait suivi.

\- Ah, ça ! M'en parle pas. J'ai mis une semaine à m'en remettre. Je ne pouvais plus voir un bonbon sans avoir la nausée.

\- Pareil ! Les pommes de terre au beurre m'ont fait cet effet-là pendant quelques jours aussi.

Il se massa le ventre, le souvenir de ces instants douloureux toujours bien présent dans sa mémoire. Lui, Ispahan Rosier, goinfre de son état, n'était pas sorti indemne du repas d'Halloween, malgré un entraînement intensif de deux mois depuis la rentrée.

\- Et puis demain, ajouta Erin, il va falloir se lever tôt pour aller prendre le train. Alors il vaudrait mieux que nos foies soient en bon état.

\- Tu sais, je prendrai pas le train moi, demain matin, lui fit remarquer Ispahan avec une moue de déception, la tête basse et faisant balancer ses pieds sous le banc.

\- Oh, pardon, j'avais complètement oublié. Je suis vraiment nulle. C'est que… C'est pas évident d'imaginer ce trajet sans tout le monde, tu comprends ? Enfin je veux dire… Tu vas nous manquer et…

\- T'inquiète pas, Erin, je sais que tu n'as pas fait exprès. Et je t'assure que je serai mieux à Poudlard pour Noël. Je vous écrirai et j'en profiterai pour fouiller la bibliothèque de fond en comble !

\- Nous aussi on t'écrira. Je t'enverrai une lettre presque tous les jours. J'espère vraiment que tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer tout seul. Ta sœur reste aussi à Poudlard pour les vacances ?

\- Phyllis ? Non, elle rentre au Manoir. Mère veut s'assurer qu'elle se prépare convenablement à son mariage, je crois.

\- Son mariage ? demanda Erin, la bouche ouverte et les yeux exorbités. Attends, on parle bien de la même Phyllis. Celle qui est en cinquième année à Serpentard. Qui a quelque chose comme quinze ans et demi.

\- De celle-là même, répondit Ispahan.

\- Je croyais qu'il fallait être majeur pour se marier. Mais personne ne l'a jamais vue avec un garçon. Elle a un amoureux ? Elle est enceinte ? Je comprends pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se marierait ?

\- Je ne crois pas non plus qu'elle ait un amoureux. Enfin en tout cas, si elle en a un, ce n'est pas avec lui qu'elle va se marier dans un an et demi.

\- Mais ça veut dire que… C'est un mariage arrangé…

\- Ouais, soupira Ispahan, dégoûté lui aussi. Nos parents lui ont annoncé ça au mois d'août. Je pense qu'ils ont prévu le coup depuis sa naissance. Ils lui ont trouvé un bon parti. Athelstan Pucey.

\- Pucey ? Comme Wynter Pucey ?

\- Oui, c'est son frère aîné.

\- Eh bah, s'il est comme sa sœur, je plains Phyllis. Enfin, non pas que j'adore ta sœur. Elle a pas l'air particulièrement sympa avec toi. Mais quand même. Et ça voudrait dire que tu deviendrais… réfléchit Erin en comptant sur ses doigts. Le beau-frère de Wynter ! L'horreur.

\- Ah tiens, j'avais jamais pensé à ça…

\- Brrr, rien que d'y penser, ça me fait froid dans le dos.

Erin croisa les bras et se frotta les épaules. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement froid avec ses douze couches de vêtements mais elle était en train de se retrouver projetée dans un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas avec des problèmes d'adultes bien éloignés de ses considérations d'enfant qui consistaient principalement en trois actions : manger, s'amuser et avoir des bonnes notes. Elle repensa à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Ispahan le jour d'Halloween, juste avant que les têtes de tout le monde n'enflent et qu'elle se retrouve à moitié transparente.

\- En parlant de Phyllis… Tu avais commencé à me raconter quelque chose l'autre jour, tu te rappelles ?

\- Oui. En fait, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour elle, avec cette histoire de mariage. Avant, ça me laissait un peu indifférent. Elle a toujours été infecte avec moi, à me faire les pires vacheries possibles. Elle a même failli me faire tuer une ou deux fois. C'est une fille intelligente et elle ne m'aurait pas mis en danger sans en être consciente. Du coup, j'étais parti du principe qu'elle me détestait et qu'elle ne cherchait qu'à me nuire.

Erin ne prononçait plus un mot et n'osait plus respirer. Les confidences d'Ispahan étaient rares et elle ne voulait pas l'interrompre.

\- Un jour, alors que je cherchais une salle pour notre laboratoire, avant qu'Eric n'en trouve une, je me suis retrouvé dans une salle qui avait l'air pas mal. Quelque chose s'est mis à bouger dans une armoire. J'ai voulu voir de quoi il s'agissait, j'ai ouvert et… Quelque chose d'effrayant en est sorti. J'ai cru que… Enfin, j'ai eu extrêmement peur. D'un coup, Phyllis est arrivée et elle m'a sauvé. Ensuite elle est repartie comme elle était venue. Je ne sais même pas comment elle m'a trouvé ni pourquoi elle m'a aidé. Je sais plus quoi en penser… Et puis, dernièrement, elle a l'air d'un zombie. Avant, elle était un peu comme Daralis, tu vois ? L'air fier et espiègle.

Erin acquiesça. Elle voyait très bien ce qu'Ispahan voulait dire. Pour le reste, elle était un peu perdue. Elle ne comprenait pas non plus le comportement de Phyllis. Et de trop nombreuses zones d'ombre persistaient concernant son ami. Elle sentait qu'il omettait des éléments importants. Ce n'était pas pour autant le moment de lui demander des précisions, ou il risquait de se fermer comme une huître.

\- On va mener l'enquête, t'en fais pas. On va finir par comprendre ce qui lui a pris, essaya-t-elle de le rassurer. Et puis, tant qu'elle ne tente plus de te causer des problèmes, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, d'accord ?

Ispahan hocha la tête et regarda Erin. Il lui était reconnaissant de l'avoir écouté sans l'interrompre. Il savait que cela lui avait demandé un effort colossal. Observant la neige autour d'eux, une idée lui vint à l'esprit, pour leur permettre de se changer les idées après une discussion aussi sérieuse.

\- Oh, attention Erin, derrière toi ! s'exclama soudainement le garçon en pointant le doigt vers un monstre imaginaire derrière l'épaule de son amie.

\- Quoi, quoi ? hurla Erin en se retournant en catastrophe.

Ispahan profita de cet instant pour se lever, s'éloigner en courant du banc, saisir une bonne poignée de neige et la jeter sur Erin, en plein dans le visage.

\- Toi ! Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir ! Aaaaaah !

Dans ce cri guerrier, elle se jeta dans la neige, prête à combattre pour défendre son honneur. Il n'était pas dit qu'une Shields perdrait une bataille de boules de neige !

* * *

 _Samedi 21 décembre 2019_

 _Poudlard Express - Non loin de Londres_

Daralis s'étira en baillant et regarda autour d'elle, la bouche un peu pâteuse. Erin était assise face à elle, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Nash. Lily et Hugo avaient rejoint leurs fratries pour la fin du trajet et la petite brune avait préféré rester avec ses amis Cracmols. Les Weasley et associés pouvaient être intimidants. Eric, quant à lui, s'était presque entièrement allongé à côté de Daralis. Tous dormaient, épuisés par les activités et le repas de la veille. La jeune fille jeta un œil par la fenêtre et reconnut l'entrée du tunnel qui les ferait déboucher sur la gare de King's Cross. Déjà ! Cela faisait quatre mois qu'ils étaient partis de chez leurs parents et tant de choses leur étaient arrivées depuis.

La petite blonde avait hâte de tout raconter à Seabert et à ses parents. Elle regarda l'heure sur la montre d'Eric et vit qu'ils allaient entrer en gare à peine quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Eric, Erin, Nash, on va bientôt arriver, réveillez-vous, leur dit-elle doucement.

Ses amis émergèrent lentement de leur sommeil, les yeux bouffis et les cheveux ébouriffés.

\- Déjà… remarqua Erin, qui avait du mal à garder la tête droite.

Le Poudlard Express commença à freiner alors que les enfants se levaient et s'étiraient, se promettant de s'écrire, sans bien sûr oublier Ispahan, qui resterait seul à l'école pendant deux semaines. Ils s'étreignirent dans un câlin collectif lorsque le train s'arrêta pour de bon, avant de descendre retrouver leurs familles respectives.

Daralis repéra son petit frère par la fenêtre de leur compartiment. Il essayait de se frayer un chemin à travers les familles qui attendaient pour se rapprocher du train.

\- Seabert ! cria-t-elle par l'ouverture de la vitre.

Le garçon l'entendit miraculeusement et accourut vers son wagon alors qu'elle en descendait. Il lui sauta dans les bras. Daralis oublia son éternelle réserve un instant, le temps de profiter de cette étreinte. Oui, son petit frère lui avait manqué ! Elle ne tarda pas à le reposer par terre.

\- Pfiou, tu es plus lourd que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu ! Va falloir dire à maman qu'elle arrête de te laisser manger des bonbons…

\- Je mange pas de bonbons. Et en plus, j'ai beaucoup grandi !

\- C'est vrai, j'ai failli pas te reconnaître, ricana Daralis.

Warley arriva derrière Seabert et l'attrapa à son tour, pendant que leurs parents les rejoignaient, heureux de retrouver leurs aînés après quatre mois de séparation. Leurs yeux brillaient. Ils se laissèrent aller à la joie des retrouvailles, embrassant leurs enfants qui, malgré la honte d'être ainsi la cible de l'amour parental devant tout le monde, étaient heureux de les revoir. En se dirigeant vers la sortie, Daralis aperçut Eric dans les bras de ses parents, ainsi qu'Erin tenant la main de sa mère, lui racontant probablement mille aventures, suivies par Scott, que son père serrait contre lui. Les vacances commençaient merveilleusement bien pour chacun d'eux, ou presque.

* * *

Et voilà pour cette fois :) C'est bientôt Noël ! Enfin pour eux. _Oui parce que pour nous c'est encore les grandes vacances. Enfin encore un peu..._

N'hésitez pas à aller lire la fiction parallèle sur Phyllis qu'on vient de mettre à jour et contient désormais deux chapitres. On attend vos petits mots _doux_ avec impatience.

Cœur, cœur, love, love ! :D

 _XOXO_

 _Andouille_ et Sushi


	13. XI Jingle bells

Coucou nos petites mûres des buissons !

Nous revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, celui consacré aux fêtes de fin d'année. Vous allez voir, il est un peu particulier car il est quasiment exclusivement constitué de correspondances de nos Cracs-choux d'amour. On espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à nous huer (gentiment) en review si cela vous révolte. Le chapitre suivant sera plus classique.

Comme d'habitude :

L'encyclopédie : **goo . gl / photos / fnSBipNHeYQ6i6Vx7** (en enlevant les 6 espaces) avec ses illustrations et ses documents supplémentaires (oui, vous serez interrogés dessus, nananère).

Le récap' des personnages :

Serdaigle : **Eric Upwood** (Cracmol), **Nash Lester** (fait partie de la bande), **Dempster Frayne** (ennemi d'Eric)

Gryffondor : **Erin Shields** (Cracmolle), **Lily Potter et Hugo Weasley** (ses amis), **Wynter Pucey, Ainsley MacAdam et Tracy Goldsmith** (les 3 pestes)

Serpentard : **Daralis Kestrel** (Cracmolle), **Chloe Zabini** (1ère année), **Phyllis Rosier** (sœur d'Ispahan, 5ème année), **Warley Kestrel** (frère de Daralis, 4ème année)

Poufsouffle : **Ispahan Rosier** (Cracmol), **Scott Shields** (frère d'Erin, 3ème année)

Autres : **Seabert Kestrel** (petit frère de Daralis, 9 ans), **Hadrian Butler** (ami d'école primaire d'Eric), **Margaret Holcomb** (amie américaine de Daralis Kestrel)

 _RARA_ :

 _Salut_ **Littlesis8** _! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, on a été ultra impressionnée de ta réactivité ^^_ J'avoue que tu gères ! _J'espère que l'encyclopédie t'as plu, hésite pas à dire si tu aimerais y voir d'autres choses, on est ouvertes à toutes propositions… Enfin dans la limite du raisonnable (ou alors après faut que je sois bien payée en Chocogrenouille hein !) Pour Ispahan et Héméra… Bah tu vas être servie ! ;) Une idée d'onomatopée ou de smiley pour la suite Sushi ?_ Cette fois-ci, pour être dans le thème de Noël, ce sera "Oh oh oh" avec une grosse voix comme le Père Noël (je tiens à la grosse voix, oui oui oui).

 _Merci pour ta review_ **Link** _! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta "lenteur", on ne va pas beaucoup plus vite :p et puis le mémoire c'est important quand même ! Bon courage ! Tu as vu Sushi ? Link kiffe ton encyclopédie… Si c'est pas beau ça ? (_ Je suis touchée en plein cœur par ces compliments, me cherchez pas, j'ai fondu) _:D Pour l'hippogriffe, je t'avoue que suis plutôt fière de notre trouvaille et oui, c'est du Hagrid tout craché ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Jingle bells**

* * *

 _Samedi 21 décembre 2019_

 _Coucou tout le monde !_

 _Comme promis je vous envoie la première lettre dès ce soir avec Jobaria pour qu'elle ait le temps de tous passer vous voir ! Demain je vais retrouver Hadrian (mon ami de primaire vous vous souvenez ?), du coup j'ai décidé de prendre un peu d'avance et de commencer le devoir de Potion… Est-ce que quelqu'un a compris à quoi pouvaient servir les poils de Trolls à part soigner les verrues ?_

 _J'espère que vous passez tous de bonnes vacances !_

 _Eric_

* * *

 _Dimanche 22 décembre 2019_

 _De : Rufus Holcomb ( !usa)_

 _A : Calder Kestrel ( !uk)_

 _Objet : Monsieur Kestrel, ce message est adressé à Daralis. Merci beaucoup. Margaret_

 _Hey Daralis !_

 _J'ai vraiment l'impression que ces quatre mois sont une éternité. Le mois d'août me paraît si loin. Mais heureusement, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi… Enfin pour nous. Oui, je vais cracher le morceau. Avant ça, laisse-moi te dire que contrairement à ce que tu te plais à insinuer dans chacune de tes lettres, non, je ne suis pas amoureuse de Marty. Je suis obligée de lui parler parce que nos parents sont amis. Tu connais maman. "Margaret, il est très important d'entretenir de bons rapports avec les enfants de toutes les familles sorcières que nous côtoyons. Alors cesse de froncer les sourcils, tu vas avoir des rides, et sois gentille avec Marty". Pffff. Ce type est débile et il n'arrête pas de se la péter parce qu'il a passé sa première année à Ilvermorny, et que c'est tellement mieux que Salem, et patati et patata. Si c'est ça avoir douze ans, j'ai pas hâte, c'est moi qui te le dis._

 _Comment ça, je suis une horrible méchante ? Tu crois que j'ai oublié la bonne nouvelle ? Que nenni, que nenni ! Alors, apparemment, quand tu as parlé à ta mère de l'idée de passer le Nouvel An toutes les deux hier soir en rentrant de Poudlard, elle a dû prendre ça au sérieux. Elle a tout de suite passé un coup de cheminette à maman et devine quoi : j'arrive le 30 décembre ! J'ai le droit de rester jusqu'au 3 janvier. Autrement dit, ça va être génial. On a intérêt à bien dormir d'ici là parce que j'ai beaucoup trop de choses à te raconter de vive voix et ça va nous prendre au moins vingt-cinq heures par jour._

 _Maintenant que tu as fini ta danse de la joie et que tu es revenue d'être allée sauter au cou de la très généreuse et bienfaitrice Braeden Claiborne-Kestrel, ta génitrice (ça fait deux fois trice) (et oui je te connais par c_ œ _ur), parlons de choses sérieuses. J'ai l'impression que ta conversation avec Warley au détour de la volière t'a vraiment fait quelque chose. Tu étais toute déprimée depuis le début de l'année, même si tu essayais de le cacher. Là, je ne sais pas, tu es moins enthousiaste dans tes lettres mais tu me donnes moins l'impression de cacher quelque chose du coup. J'en déduis que ça t'a fait du bien. Il faudra qu'on en discute quand on se verra. Je pars de chez mes grands-parents demain, je ne pourrai plus trop t'écrire donc on se voit le 30. J'ai hâte, j'ai hâte, j'ai hâte !_

 _Je t'embrasse_

 _Margaret_

 _PS : je bénis nos parents respectifs d'avoir acheté un parcheloin par famille. Du coup, on peut s'écrire beaucoup plus rapidement qu'avant ! Maman dit que c'est comme des emails ou je ne sais plus quoi des No-Majs. C'est nul qu'on puisse s'en servir seulement pendant les vacances… Dommage que ce soit si cher et que ce soit interdit à l'école sinon j'en aurai demandé deux rien que pour nous pour Noël. Bon, j'arrête d'écrire, papa a besoin d'envoyer un message soi-disant urgent. Une histoire de diplomatie avec le Mexique ou je ne sais quoi. Des bisous !_

 _Ne dupliquez ce message sur un autre parchemin que si c'est vraiment nécessaire. Sauvez les arbres._

 _Ce parche-mail a été marqué comme lu. Tapotez votre baguette ICI pour revenir à l'accueil ou ICI pour répondre à votre correspondant. Accéder aux autres options en tapotant votre baguette LA._

* * *

 _Dimanche 22 décembre 2019, lettre d'Ispahan_

 _Chers Erin, Eric et Daralis,_

 _Je viens de recevoir ta chouette, Eric, elle a dû se reposer chez Daralis avant de venir jusqu'à Poudlard car elle n'a pas l'air très fatiguée. Je te laisse lire sa lettre, je vais la laisser accrochée avec la mienne, mais tout a l'air d'aller bien. Par contre je vais sûrement renvoyer un hibou de l'école - ils ont eu le temps de bien se remplumer - et je vais laisser Jobaria se reposer un peu quand même, j'ai peur que le surplus de poids ne l'empêche de faire le long trajet jusqu'à chez Erin. Elle repartira quand elle en aura assez de manger du Miam'Hibou !_

 _J'ai décidé de finir mes devoirs le plus rapidement possible pour pouvoir m'occuper des animaux avec Hagrid plus tard... Je vous avais dit qu'il y a une Sombrale pleine dans les écuries ? Elle s'appelle Héméra, qui est la personnification du jour chez les Grecs (oui Eric, j'ai regardé le bouquin que tu m'as laissé sur la mythologie gréco-romaine, c'est passionnant ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait y avoir autant de dieux différents ! Du coup, je proposerai peut-être un nom pour le futur poulain à Hagrid si Héméra et lui sont d'accord !) et elle devrait mettre bas autour du jour de l'an. Hagrid dit que tout devrait bien se passer, les Sombrals sont des animaux très résistants. Bref, pour en revenir à ta question, j'ai jeté un coup d'_ œ _il à la bibliothèque et les poils de Trolls sont utilisés comme répulsif contre les Doxy. Ils peuvent aussi servir pour faire pousser les cheveux plus vite, mais dans ce cas il faut les mélanger avec des crins de licorne, je te laisse donc imaginer le prix de la décoction ! J'espère que ma réponse te conviendra car à mon avis Daralis n'a pas encore commencé ses devoirs et je pense pouvoir dire avec quasi certitude qu'Erin n'ouvrira ses parchemins que la veille de la rentrée et terminera sûrement dans le train du retour (sans rancune Erin ?)…_

 _J'ai aussi commencé à rechercher des informations sur le manuscrit du Professeur Flores… Pour l'instant j'ai été dans la section, "Entretien et Affections des Livres Anciens". Tu savais que caresser certains livres pouvait en faciliter la lecture ? D'après ce que j'ai compris, ça peut nous éviter de nous retrouver avec quelques doigts en moins. Pratique comme information non ? Je me demande pourquoi personne ne nous l'a jamais dit… Bref, comme vous pouvez le constater, je viens juste d'ouvrir la première page d'un livre pris au hasard, mais promis, je m'y mets dans la semaine ! Je vous renverrai peut-être un message avec Jobaria si je trouve quelque chose d'intéressant..._

 _En attendant il faut aussi que je réfléchisse à ce que je vais porter pour le repas costumé que les professeurs ont organisé pour Noël… Une idée ?_

 _Bises à vous tous et bonnes vacances !_

 _Ispahan_

* * *

 _Lundi 23 décembre 2019, lettre d'Eric à Nash_

 _Coucou Nash,_

 _Merci beaucoup pour ta lettre, j'ai retenu Corvus pour pouvoir te répondre parce que Jobaria est rentrée tard hier soir d'une longue tournée. Je crois qu'elle me fait un peu la tête mais elle n'arrête pas de regarder le hibou de tes parents du coin de l'_ œ _il. Elle a l'air déchirée entre la rancune et la jalousie. Mais je ne m'en fais pas, maman a gardé les restes de la carcasse de poulet du dîner d'hier pour lui en donner. Elle adore ça. Je pense qu'après en avoir mangé, elle sera à nouveau de bonne humeur mais chuuuttt, si Jobaria prend connaissance de cette technique, elle va encore plus se vexer. Je vois bien qu'elle fait tout pour me faire croire qu'elle n'est pas un goinfre sur pattes. C'est un peu la version chouette d'Erin et Ispahan._

 _C'est cool que tu aies retrouvé tes cousins allemands ! J'imagine qu'ils sont du côté de ta mère parce que vu ton nom de famille, ton père doit plutôt être un anglais pure souche. Je le sais parce qu'il y a trois ans, à l'école primaire, j'ai fait un exposé sur l'origine des patronymes des élèves de ma classe. La concernée s'appelait Juliet Lester. Probablement aucun rapport avec toi. Bref, j'espère que tu vas bien et que tu vas bien t'amuser avec eux pendant les vacances. D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais pensé à te demander : tu parles allemand ? Si oui, j'avais prévu de commencer à apprendre de nouvelles langues étrangères mais comme j'ai choisi les échecs pour les clubs, je ne peux pas prendre langues vu que c'est en même temps… Je vais donc m'y mettre tout seul à côté. Si jamais tu as des notions d'allemand ou des livres à me conseiller, je suis tout ouïe._

 _Sinon, Hadrian, mon copain de l'école primaire, a passé la journée chez moi et c'était vraiment trop bien ! Maman nous avait préparé une charlotte avec de la mousse au chocolat et des cerises. Elle a fait un superbe glaçage blanc dessus avec des figurines en pâte d'amande en forme de hiboux et de dinosaures, et aussi quelques pièces d'échecs. Il était excellent. On est allés se promener dehors pour essayer d'observer des oiseaux mais il n'y en avait pas beaucoup avec toute cette neige, il faut croire que ceux qui ne migrent pas et sont diurnes se sont tous planqués. On a bien vu une buse ou deux, j'ai pris une super photo de l'une d'entre elles en train d'attraper un mulot qui s'aventurait en dehors de son buisson. On a dû rester au moins une demi-heure couchés dans la neige pour que je puisse la prendre, on était frigorifiés mais c'était magique. Si j'ose dire. C'est vraiment pas évident de ne surtout rien raconter à Hadrian. Je lui parle de vous bien sûr mais à chaque fois je dois trouver des détours pour ne pas dévoiler de secrets. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir lui dire la vérité… C'est vraiment un super copain !_

 _Pour mon anniversaire, il m'a offert un cadeau aussi cool que le vôtre : un kit pour construire des véhicules miniatures qui roulent grâce à un moteur à eau sous pression ! C'est vraiment pas mal du tout. On a testé un montage avec de la neige. On aurait voulu qu'elle fonde avec la chaleur du moteur et que l'eau en résultant puisse servir immédiatement mais c'est tout petit, ça ne produit pas assez de chaleur… Tu imagines que toutes ces expériences nous ont bien occupés. Heureusement, Jobaria est rentrée après qu'Hadrian et sa grand-mère soient partis à la fin du dîner._

 _Pour le reste des vacances, je vais probablement passer le Nouvel An chez mon oncle avec ma tante et mes cousins tous neufs. Papa et maman n'avaient pas trop envie de les inviter pour Noël. J'ai l'impression qu'ils se sentent un peu en décalage avec eux. J'en apprendrai plus pendant ces deux semaines._

 _Voilà pour les nouvelles de mon côté. Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ? Finalement, tu as choisi le sujet dont_ _tu allais parler dans le dossier du prochain journal de Poudlard ? Je suis motivé pour t'aider si tu as besoin. Un point de vue un peu Moldu peut être intéressant, héhé._

 _Bonnes fêtes, on se voit à la rentrée !_

 _Eric_

* * *

 _Mercredi 25 décembre 2019_

 _Salut Ispy,_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien ! J'ai bien reçu ta lettre, même si j'aurais aimé avoir un peu plus de tes nouvelles ! Je suppose que tu vas passer tout le reste de tes vacances auprès de cette Sombrale et ça m'étonne même que tu ne dormes pas déjà dans son box :p_

 _Tu me manques beaucoup, j'aurais presque hâte de revenir à Poudlard ! (mais non je rigole !) (enfin je rigole pour la fin de la phrase hein…) (pas pour le début !) (Tu me maaaaaaanques !). Bref._

 _Avec Daralis et Eric on t'a acheté un cadeau de Noël, je suis archi sûre qu'il va te plaire ! On a eu un peu de mal à trouver une idée au début, mais quand on l'a eue, on a su que ce serait P-A-R-F-A-I-T ! Je ne t'en dis pas plus (et dieu sait que c'est dur… Tu me connais !), je te laisse la surprise :)_

 _Joyeux Noël Ispy et prends soin de toi !_

 _Erin_

 _PS : Je profite de la lettre de ma petite s_ œ _ur adorée (oui elle lit par-dessus mon épaule donc j'essaye de gagner des points !) pour te souhaiter aussi un bon Noël ! Ne mange pas trop de friandises, je ne veux aucun Poufsouffle à l'infirmerie cette année ! A bientôt. Scott._

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Joyeux Noël Ispahan !_

 _Je te souhaite de passer une super journée. L'ambiance doit être toute particulière à Noël dans un château comme Poudlard. Tu ne te sens pas trop seul ? Heureusement que Hagrid est là. J'imagine que le parc doit être splendide avec toute cette neige à peine abîmée par le peu d'élèves encore présents. Je t'aurais bien laissé mon appareil photo pour que tu puisses immortaliser ça mais je m'en sers… Peut-être que j'essaierai de rester à Poudlard pour les vacances un jour pour voir ça… Et pour être avec toi bien sûr !_

 _Merci encore une fois pour tes infos sur les poils de Trolls. En parlant de bestioles, je pense que ton cadeau va te plaire. Une idée qui t'ira comme un gant, si j'ose dire._

 _J'espère que tu as fini tes devoirs pour pouvoir profiter à fond de cette journée !_

 _A très bientôt !_

 _Eric_

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Bonjour Ispy,_

 _Je te souhaite un très joyeux Noël à Poudlard ! Je souhaite de tout mon c_ œ _ur que notre cadeau te plaira. Tu t'occupes bien avec Hagrid ? Tu as trouvé de nouvelles informations sur le grimoire du fou qui nous sert de prof d'Histoire ? J'imagine que tu n'as qu'une hâte, voir le bébé Sombral naître ! Tu nous raconteras._

 _J'espère que tu as écouté mes suggestions et que tu vas te déguiser en Uric le Follingue pour le déjeuner. Un magnifique chapeau méduse, comme sur les cartes Chocogrenouilles, voilà qui ferait son effet. Tu sais que j'ai un goût particulièrement raffiné concernant les choix de costumes, comme à Halloween. Je crois que je vais m'auto-proclamer Grande Responsable de l'Habillement Festif. Je demanderai à mes parents de me faire graver un petit badge, tiens. GRHF, si on essaye de le prononcer, ça ressemblerait presque à Grouf. Tu lui manques beaucoup, d'ailleurs. Je crois qu'il a hâte de retrouver tes câlins. Et aussi les bouts de fromage que tu lui donnes._

 _Je pense bien à toi et je t'envoie un tas d'amitié par télépathie. A très vite !_

 _Daralis_

 _PS (le même pour vous trois) : avec Seabert, on a peut-être trouvé des informations sur le livre, je vous en dirai plus un autre jour parce que là, il va falloir qu'on se mette à faire une ou deux bêtises, les adultes commencent à trouver louche qu'on passe notre temps le nez fourré dans les livres de notre bibliothèque._

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Coucou Ispahan,_

 _On te souhaite un Noël explosif ! Profite bien de ton cadeau et de Poudlard. Les vacances de Noël sont un moment parfait pour partir à son exploration. On en sait quelque chose, vu la composition de notre famille. Pas de bêtise ;)_

 _A bientôt !_

 _Lily et Hugo_

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Joyeux Noël Ispahan !_

 _Je te souhaite de bien profiter de cette journée. Vu le cadeau que je te fais, je m'attends à te voir survoler le lac à dos d'un genre de créature dont je tairai le nom au cas où tu n'aies pas encore ouvert ton cadeau. Je connais ta passion pour le vol et les animaux alors j'espère qu'il te fera plaisir !_

 _Tu me diras si les armures chantent des cantiques quand tu passes devant. Papa m'a dit qu'elles le faisaient mais je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est vrai ou s'il se moque de moi. J'ai bien repris la lecture de_ L'Histoire de Poudlard _pour essayer de trouver s'ils en parlent mais ce livre est assez gros donc tu auras peut-être la réponse avant moi._

 _Passe un très joyeux Noël !_

 _Nash_

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Salut Erin,_

 _Merci beaucoup pour ta lettre. Je suis heureux que tu aies réussi à garder la surprise pour le cadeau que vous m'avez offert car il m'a fait très plaisir ! Merci beaucoup. Ce matin en me levant de mon lit, je n'en ai pas cru mes yeux ! Je n'ai jamais vu autant de cadeaux d'un seul coup juste pour moi… Du coup j'ai d'abord pensé que quelqu'un s'était trompé de destinataire. J'ai vérifié les noms sur les paquets et ils étaient bien tous pour moi ! Il y en avait quatre. Quatre. Ça fait exactement quatre fois plus que pour tous les autres Noël que j'ai pu passer ! Surtout qu'en plus, quand j'ai ouvert le plus gros, j'ai découvert qu'il y en avait en fait trois dedans. Je t'avoue que je n'y crois toujours pas. Je suis vraiment heureux aujourd'hui. Il ne manque plus que la naissance du petit de Héméra et ce seront des vacances parfaites ! Enfin ça et vous tous. C'est un peu moins marrant d'être tout seul une fois qu'on a appris à vivre en groupe…_

 _Comment vous avez deviné que j'allais avoir besoin de gants spécialement renforcés en peau de dragon et cuir de Yéti pour m'occuper des animaux avec Hagrid ? Ça a dû vous coûter une fortune ! Franchement vous n'auriez pas dû ! Ils sont géniaux ! Le cuir de Yéti est vraiment souple et fin. Je les ai essayés et c'est comme une seconde peau ultra protectrice et régulatrice de température. J'adore ! Nash m'a offert un livre sur les différentes espèces de dragon et leur habitat naturel, j'ai hâte de le lire. Lily et Hugo m'ont envoyé des pétards qui viennent du magasin de leur oncle… Je n'ai pas osé les déballer pour l'instant, je préfère attendre que vous reveniez pour voir ce que ça fait ! Je suppose que vous avez mis ces trois cadeaux ensemble pour faciliter l'envoi ? Vous êtes vraiment supers ! Merci encore…_

 _Ton frère m'a aussi envoyé un cadeau… Il était plein de friandises ! Remercie-le de ma part s'il te plaît ! J'ai reçu un cadeau d'Antoine, le Concierge. Je suppose que toi aussi ? Je demanderai à Daralis et Eric quand je leur enverrai leur lettre ! Je ne sais pas trop si c'est très gentil ou un peu bizarre… En tout cas le bracelet est magnifique tu ne trouves pas ? Le mien est en corde tressée noire et jaune avec une pierre rose au milieu. Il y a une inscription dessus en gaélique,_ Sgiath _, mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de regarder ce que cela signifiait. J'essaierai d'aller à la bibliothèque pour traduire ça ! Ou alors je demanderai directement à Eric. Il doit déjà le savoir. Et enfin, le plus étrange… J'ai reçu un cadeau mais je ne sais pas de qui. Il n'y a rien d'écrit dessus, pas de lettre ou de mots joints. C'est un journal intime. Il est noir avec un blaireau jaune au milieu, en cuir et de bonne facture. Je n'ai aucune idée de qui pourrait me l'avoir envoyé. En tout cas il est parfait et j'ai hâte de l'utiliser, ça me permettra de ne rien oublier de nos années passées à Poudlard._

 _D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça… Daralis t'a dit quel déguisement elle m'a "obligé" à porter pour le repas de Noël ? (ne lui dis pas que je t'ai dit ça s'il te plait !) Uric le Follingue ! J'ai dû aller dans la Grande Salle avec un chapeau méduse sur la tête ! Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas trop de monde… On devait être une cinquantaine en tout en comptant les profs. Il y avait quasiment tous les septièmes années, je pense qu'ils veulent profiter à fond de leurs camarades avant de partir… Et comme ils ont sûrement beaucoup de travail, l'accès à la bibliothèque de l'école doit leur permettre d'avancer plus vite dans leurs révisions. On n'est que trois première année à être restés, mais je ne connais pas vraiment les deux autres, ils restent dans leur coin. Sinon le repas s'est bien passé, il y avait une bonne ambiance et les plats étaient délicieux ! Tu pourras dire à Scott qu'il peut être content, je n'ai pas fait d'indigestion cette fois. Il faut croire que quand tu n'es pas là, j'arrive à me limiter._

 _Par rapport au grimoire du Professeur Flores, je n'ai rien trouvé d'intéressant, à part un petit paragraphe dans un bouquin tout miteux. Il est écrit que les livres sur lesquels on ne peut pas utiliser de magie sont généralement très anciens et déjà saturés de leur propre magie. En fait, c'est juste une référence pour un mémoire intitulé_ Grimoires et Parchemins des Temps Anciens _de Wilhelm Abeken_ _qui se trouve malheureusement… Dans la Réserve ! Du coup j'espère que ce qu'a trouvé Daralis nous aidera parce que de mon côté on est un peu dans une impasse…_

 _J'espère que toi aussi tu auras passé un super Noël._

 _Bises_

 _Ispahan_

* * *

 _Jeudi 26 décembre 2019, lettre d'Erin à Ispahan_

 _Salut Ispy !_

 _Merci beaucoup pour ta lettre, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! Tu vois, quand tu veux, tu peux parler de toi ;) Et promis, je ne dirai rien à Daralis pour le costume… Enfin, tant qu'elle ne me pose pas la question ! Tu sais bien que je parle toujours sans réfléchir ! Même si à Noël j'ai vraiment essayé de faire des efforts… J'ai revu ma tante, Karen (la s_ œ _ur de maman), et elle est exactement pareil que moi là-dessus. Comme j'ai beaucoup discuté avec elle, elle m'a donné quelques astuces pour essayer de me canaliser, mais pour l'instant ça ne marche pas très bien. Elle dit que ma langue a trop d'avance sur mon cerveau !_

 _Pour répondre à ta question, j'ai moi aussi reçu un bracelet de Wiertz avec une pierre rose, mais le mien est très fin et les deux fils tressés sont rouge et or. Je suppose du coup que ceux de Daralis et Eric seront aussi de la couleur de leurs Maisons. C'est vrai qu'il est très beau… Mais Scott confirme, c'est quand même bizarre de recevoir un cadeau du Concierge. Il dit que ça doit être parce qu'il nous aime bien et qu'il ne doit avoir personne d'autre à qui envoyer des cadeaux. Ce n'est pas très gentil, mais après tout… C'est peut-être vrai !_

 _J'ai bien reçu le cadeau que tu m'as fait avec Daralis et Eric, merci ! Je sens la patte de Daralis… Au moins elle ne pourra plus dire que je ressemble à un oignon maintenant. Je me suis déjà emmitouflée dans la cape chauffante pour t'écrire, elle est super confortable, je l'adore ! Nash m'a offert un livre sur la cuisine française… Je pourrai te le prêter si ça t'intéresse. Lily et Hugo m'ont envoyé une paire de gants qui peut coller sur quasiment n'importe quelle surface ! C'est trop cool ! Mais mes parents n'ont pas été du même avis et ils me les ont confisqués directement. C'est pas juste. Heureusement que je sais où ils cachent la clé pour la porte de la cave ! J'irai les récupérer avant de revenir à Poudlard._

 _Tu as de la chance d'avoir pu faire le festin là-bas, ça devait être terriblement bon ! A la maison c'était bien aussi… Mais je ne peux faire de compétition avec personne pour la nourriture engloutie, c'est moins drôle ! Par contre, le côté positif c'est que moi non plus je n'ai pas été malade cette fois. D'ailleurs Scott tient à te féliciter de lui avoir obéi, même s'il t'a offert des bonbons. Il dit que c'était "pour te tester, jeune Padawan". Si tu ne reconnais pas la référence, demande à Scott, il se fera un plaisir de tout t'expliquer pendant quatre heures._

 _Sur ce, je t'embrasse bien fort et bruyamment,_

 _Erin_

* * *

 _Nuit du mardi 31 décembre 2019 au mercredi 1er janvier 2020_

Ispahan se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant à toute vitesse. D'une main fébrile il essuya la sueur de son front avant de se frotter doucement les yeux. Il venait de faire un rêve bizarre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses draps emmêlés et tachés de sueur avant de soupirer. Heureusement qu'il était tout seul dans son dortoir. Il reposa la tête contre son oreiller et grimaça… Lui aussi était mouillé. A peine avait-il fermé les yeux que le bruit d'un coup de bec dans un carreau le fit sursauter. Il balança ses rideaux sur le côté et s'extraya tant bien que mal de son lit avant de s'élancer vers la fenêtre près du lit de Lancelot. Pourquoi les messagers choisissaient-ils toujours cette fenêtre pour passer ?

Ispahan reconnut la chouette et arracha presque le parchemin de la patte du pauvre animal. Celle-ci lui offrit un coup de bec en échange pour exprimer son mécontentement. Au moins Hagrid lui avait envoyé un messager normal cette fois-ci. Les doigts tremblants, il déroula le parchemin. _Viens vite_. On ne peut plus succinct. Le Poufsouffle lâcha le message et se rua vers son armoire, balançant ses affaires au sol avant de se rappeler qu'il avait laissé sa cape au pied de son lit la veille au soir. Il enfila ses chaussettes à la va vite et tenta de se chausser en claudiquant vers la porte. Ce fut un miracle s'il réussit. Il sortit du dortoir en claquant la porte et en soulevant quelques moutons de poussière oubliés par la même occasion. Il passa devant le tableau cachant l'entrée de la cuisine en coup de vent et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il atteignit le hall qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours en pyjama. Tant pis.

ll s'empressa d'ouvrir la grande porte donnant sur l'extérieur et ne sembla pas remarquer le froid mordant de l'hiver écossais. Ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans la neige fraîche et, l'espace d'un instant, il regretta de ne pas avoir pris ses bottes. L'eau s'infiltra rapidement dans ses chaussures et ce fut les pieds gelés qu'il arriva aux écuries. Il entrouvrit légèrement la porte et se faufila entre les deux battants pour essayer de ne pas laisser passer trop de froid.

Hagrid était agenouillé auprès de la Sombrale, caressant doucement son encolure tandis que la jument respirait fortement. Le travail avait commencé.

\- Ah te voilà. J'ai eu peur qu'tu dormes déjà et qu't'entendes pas la chouette.

Ispahan secoua la tête. Cela faisait des jours qu'il dormait à peine dans l'espoir de voir arriver un message lui disant qu'Héméra allait mettre bas. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu rater ça.

\- Viens là, prends ma place. J'vais aller chercher un peu d'sel de guarana pour qu'elle garde d'l'énergie. Elle souffle beaucoup.

Hagrid se leva en prenant garde de ne pas gêner la Sombrale et laissa Ispahan s'installer à sa place. Le petit garçon s'assit au niveau de la tête d'Héméra sans rien dire. Il avait lu quelques passages sur les mises-bas des chevaux et savait que les juments pouvaient rester debout ou se coucher. Ce n'était pas un signe que quelque chose allait mal se passer. La Sombrale étira l'encolure pour le regarder. Perdu dans la profondeur de ses yeux noirs, Ispahan ne remarqua pas le retour du Garde Chasse.

\- Tiens, faut qu'elle r'nifle ça. Ça d'vrait l'aider. Le p'tit va bientôt sortir.

Le Poufsouffle agita doucement le flacon sous le nez d'Héméra pour que les effluves lui parviennent. Pendant quelques instants il eut l'impression que cela la soulageait. Ispahan lui caressa doucement le bout du nez avant de remonter jusqu'à son front, faisant de petits cercles concentriques.

\- Tout va bien se passer tu verras. Je te le promets, lui murmura-t-il alors.

La Sombrale émit un léger piaillement pour exprimer son accord avant de se remettre à souffler bruyamment.

\- J'vois quelqu'chose ! s'exclama Hagrid à voix basse.

Il s'était posté à l'arrière de la jument et la surveillait avec attention.

\- Le p'tit s'présente pas comme il faut.

Sa voix ne montrait aucun signe d'inquiétude, pourtant Ispahan sentit l'air s'alourdir. La mise-bas ne se passait pas comme prévu. Son cœur se mit à cogner dans sa poitrine. Il fallait que tout se passe bien.

Il voulut se lever pour rejoindre Hagrid, mais celui-ci lui signifia d'un geste de la main de ne pas bouger. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui. Alors Ispahan se contenta de caresser la jument et de lui murmurer des mots doux pendant un long moment, tout en agitant les sels de guarana sous ses naseaux.

Les flancs d'Héméra s'agitèrent plus fortement et Hagrid soupira.

\- C'est pas bon. Le p'tit arrive pas à sortir. L'est coincé. Faut que j'l'aide sinon la Sombrale va s'tuer à la tâche.

Non non non. Ispahan sentit les larmes monter. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi le poulain ne sortait-il pas ? Il fallait qu'il sorte. Il fallait qu'ils y arrivent. Pour qu'il puisse choisir son nom avec Héméra et Hagrid. Ils allaient s'en sortir. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Cette Sombrale était sa protégée à lui.

Inconscient des pensées qui accompagnaient son élève, Hagrid tendit les mains vers le premier petit sabot qui venait d'apparaître.

\- Faut que j'trouve le deuxième sabot avant qu'il soit trop tard, expliqua-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour Ispahan.

Le petit garçon le regarda faire, se sentant impuissant. Aussi impuissant que lorsqu'il était encore au Manoir Rosier, subissant les brimades de sa sœur, les remontrances de sa mère et l'indifférence de son père. Aussi impuissant que lorsqu'il avait cru mourir en voyant un sanglier sauvage se jeter sur lui. Cette sensation de n'être utile à rien ni à personne. Sans magie, sans intérêt. Un monstre. Bon à jeter parmi les ordures. Un meuble. Bon à rester caché dans la Chambre Noire.

\- Ispahan !

Le Poufsouffle sursauta, les yeux hagards.

\- Ça va ?

Le garçon acquiesça, replongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la jument et y trouvant un certain réconfort. Héméra allait s'en sortir. Il le sentait.

Hagrid cherchait toujours le sabot, une main enfoncée presque jusqu'au coude. Le souffle de la Sombrale devint plus erratique, ses flancs se soulevant de façon anarchique.

\- J'lai trouvé !

Ispahan regarda les mains pleines de sang d'Hagrid avant de voir apparaître le deuxième sabot du poulain. Tout allait bien se passer maintenant. Le petit garçon relâcha la tension qui s'était installée dans ses épaules. Pendant un instant il avait vraiment cru que tout allait mal se terminer.

Il regarda la jument en souriant. Elle avait à nouveau calmé sa respiration et ses flancs se soulevaient à peine. Ses poings se serrèrent sur la tête de la Sombrale.

\- Hagrid...

Il hocha la tête.

\- Elle contracte plus. Faut qu'tu la convainques de r'prendre. Faut pas qu'il reste comme ça. Il va s'étouffer sinon. Même si elle est fatiguée. Oblige-la.

Ispahan reprit son contact visuel avec Héméra.

 _Allez Héméra, s'il te plait. Tu peux le faire ! Je sais que tu peux y arriver. Tu es forte ! Tu ne peux pas abandonner ton fils comme ça. Tu seras une merveilleuse mère, j'en suis sûr ! Tu le protègeras des autres, tu lui apprendras la vie, tu le gronderas lorsqu'il fera des bêtises et tu le féliciteras lorsqu'il réussira quelque chose et, quoi qu'il arrive, tu seras fière de lui. Je le sais. Tu seras la mère que tout le monde rêverait d'avoir. La mère que j'aurais voulu avoir._

Ispahan sentit comme une présence effleurer son esprit.

 _Tu m'entends ? Tu dois faire sortir ton petit ! Tu dois continuer ton travail Héméra. Allez, jusqu'au bout. Pour lui. Même si c'est dur. Même si tu souffres. POUR LUI._

ALLEZ HEMERA !

La dernière phrase - pensée ou hurlée ?- sembla faire réagir la Sombrale dont la respiration s'accéléra. Un léger râle lui échappa. Les contractions reprirent.

\- C'est bien Ispahan, continue comme ça !

Le Poufsouffle entendit à peine Hagrid, concentré sur la jument qui lui faisait face. Ses yeux brillaient d'intelligence et de vie. Un point d'ancrage dans cette nuit qui aurait dû être la plus belle de toute l'année. Qui soutenait qui ? Même Hagrid aurait été bien en mal de décrire ce qu'il se passait. Une alchimie pure s'était créée entre ces deux êtres, la Sombrale semblant puiser des forces dans le corps du garçon. Une magie ancienne était à l'œuvre. Ispahan ne sentit rien.

\- Il sort.

 _Tu entends Héméra ? Tu m'entends ? Tu vas y arriver ! Je te l'avais dit qu'on le ferait. J'ai confiance en toi d'accord ? Tu es la meilleure. Je t'aime._

La conscience qui l'avait effleuré revint, plus forte qu'avant.

 _Tu as promis… Algos_...

 _Héméra ? C'est… C'est toi ? Héméra !_

 _Algos… Tu as promis…_

 _Héméra ! Ne me laisse pas s'il te plaît ! Pas maintenant ! On a trop de choses à apprendre avec toi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de nous abandonner ! Tu m'entends ? Héméra ! S'il te plaît…_

Les larmes dévalèrent librement les joues d'Ispahan, brouillant sa vision sans qu'il n'y fasse attention. Ce n'était pas possible. Cela ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça…

\- Ispahan, viens ici.

L'ordre claqua. Ispahan ne sut jamais comment il réussit à se lever et avancer jusqu'à Hagrid. Il était dans un autre monde. Un monde où cette nuit n'avait pas encore commencée. Un monde où cette nuit se passerait comme dans un rêve. Où le poulain aurait une mère aimante.

\- Prends-le et nettoie-le avec ça.

Ispahan se retrouva avec une éponge dans la main et se tourna vers le petit Sombral. Celui-ci leva ses yeux vers le garçon et l'étrange connexion s'acheva. Ou peut-être s'activa-t-elle. Qui sait ?

L'éponge en main, Ispahan entreprit d'enlever l'enveloppe qui recouvrait le Sombral, faisant bien attention à nettoyer correctement ses petits naseaux. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers Héméra, son regard s'arrêtant d'abord sur l'énorme tâche de sang à l'arrière de la jument, remontant le long de ses flancs immobiles, continuant vers sa tête aux yeux fermés et s'arrêtant enfin sur Hagrid. Les traits tirés et la main sur l'encolure d'Héméra.

\- J'suis désolé. C'est fini. C'est fini, murmura-t-il, la voix rauque.

Pris d'un tremblement incontrôlé, Ispahan s'effondra sur la paille qui tapissait le sol.

\- Non. Non. NON ! cria-t-il enfin, les larmes dévalant à nouveau ses joues.

Inquiet, le petit Sombral à ses côtés agita ses oreilles en tous sens avant de tenter un piaillement. Le petit crissement qu'il émit ne sembla pas le satisfaire et, pour se rattraper, il voulut s'approcher de l'être bizarre aux sons disgracieux qui se tenait à ses côtés. Il rampa plus qu'il ne marcha, les membres fébriles et les ailes collées le long du corps jusqu'aux jambes d'Ispahan. Il posa sa tête sur les genoux du garçon et attendit qu'il se calme.

Une douce et petite main vint caresser son duvet de bébé.

\- Algos...

* * *

 _Journal d'Ispahan_

 _01/01/2019_

 _Aujourd'hui aurait dû être un des plus beaux jours de ma vie. Au lieu de cela j'ai envie de mourir. Héméra est morte. Héméra. La première à qui j'ai offert ma confiance et mon amour. Sans concession. Elle m'a parlé. Elle m'a offert le nom de son fils. Algos. Souffrance. Il mérite son nom. Pour la douleur qu'il nous a infligés à tous au moment de sa naissance. Pour la souffrance qu"il a offert à sa mère. Mais j'ai fait une promesse à Héméra. Alors je la tiendrai. Je te le jure Héméra, où que tu sois. Ton fils ne grandira pas seul. Peu importe son nom. Il sera notre lumière. Je serai son grand frère. Je lui apprendrai ce que tu aurais dû lui apprendre. Jamais personne ne pourra te remplacer Héméra, mais je te jure que je ferai de mon mieux pour qu'il ne manque de rien._

 _C'est ma promesse._

* * *

 _Vendredi 3 janvier 2020_

 _Salut tout le monde,_

 _Vous avez des nouvelles d'Ispahan ? Je commence à m'inquiéter de ne pas avoir reçu de lettre de sa part depuis un moment… Vous êtes probablement pas très disponibles entre Eric chez son oncle revenu de l'au-delà, Lily et Hugo en Roumanie chez leur oncle Charlie et Daralis avec Margaret. Il n'a pas répondu à ma lettre d'avant-hier, ça ne lui ressemble pas._

 _Je suis à deux doigts de contacter Koumba, Londubat ou Fawley. Ou les trois, histoire de ratisser large. On se tient au courant._

 _Erin_

* * *

 _Vendredi 3 janvier 2020_

 _Bonjour à tous,_

 _Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir donné de nouvelles et de vous avoir tous inquiétés. La nuée de hiboux qui s'est jetée sur moi au petit déjeuner était impressionnante. J'ai été très occupé avec Hagrid. Vous savez, avec la neige et le froid, beaucoup d'animaux sont malades ou n'ont pas assez à manger._

 _Erin, Eric et Daralis, les gants sont vraiment parfaits, merci beaucoup. Nash, ton livre est vraiment très intéressant. J'aimerais bien voler à dos de dragon comme tu me l'as suggéré. Hagrid devrait pouvoir m'y aider. Lily et Hugo, j'attends la rentrée pour tester votre cadeau. Ce serait du gâchis de l'utiliser maintenant alors qu'il n'y a personne à l'école._

 _Je dois y aller. Je ne vais plus beaucoup écrire. On se voit dimanche soir._

 _Salut_

 _Ispahan_

* * *

 _Samedi 4 janvier 2020_

 _Salut les copains,_

 _Je suis soulagé que tu sois toujours vivant Ispahan, on a eu peur pour toi. D'ailleurs tu ne nous as pas dit : le poulain Sombral est né finalement ? Ça doit être vraiment super à voir. Non pas que j'aie envie d'être capable de voir des Sombrals mais le processus doit être très intéressant. J'ai hâte que tu nous décrives le déroulement de la naissance. J'ai bien lu quelques livres à ce sujet mais en vrai, tout doit être… Wouah !_

 _J'espère que vous avez tous bien profité de vos familles respectives. Racontez-moi tout. Remarque, on se voit demain toute la journée dans le Poudlard express, j'ai hâte. J'ai quand même envie de vous dire comment ça s'est passé chez le frère de mon père._

 _D'abord, j'ai quatre cousins donc je suis loin d'être le seul Upwood de ma génération. Ils sont plus jeunes que moi parce que mon oncle s'est marié assez tard, c'est pour ça qu'ils ne sont pas à Poudlard. Il y a l'aîné, Litton, qui va rentrer à Poudlard l'année prochaine, les faux jumeaux Prentice et Bedelia, et la plus petite Edeva. Ma tante s'appelle Camelia. Il paraît qu'elle est issue d'une ramification Potter qui a perdu son nom en l'absence d'héritier mâle il y a trois ou quatre générations. Si je vous raconte ça, c'est que ça avait l'air très important pour eux. Ils ont été très gentils avec moi mais j'ai senti qu'ils faisaient un effort. Ils sont tous très bien élevés mais ils sont assez… Comment dire… Guindés ? Ils parlent comme s'ils allaient se brûler la bouche, ils s'assoient sur leurs chaises comme s'ils avaient un balai où je pense, ils ont des elfes de Maison, cinq types de fourchettes à chaque repas et autant de cuillères._

 _Je ne me sentais pas vraiment à ma place… Je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer. J'ai du mal à imaginer que cet Uldric Upwood soit le frère de mon père et qu'ils aient été élevés ensemble. Ils sont si différents. Pourtant ils se ressemblent beaucoup physiquement. Ils ont les mêmes cheveux châtains que moi. Ils ont la même forme de visage, le front haut, la mâchoire fine, le nez un peu long. Ils n'ont juste pas les mêmes yeux. Ni la même façon de s'habiller et de vivre. Le Manoir est immense. J'avais une chambre pour moi tout seul. Ou plutôt une suite. Avec salle de bain et tout. Et même un elfe de Maison attitré. Brrrr. J'en ai des frissons tellement c'était bizarre. C'était trop… C'était trop trop en fait. Comme s'ils cherchaient à faire comme si j'étais important alors qu'ils avaient oublié l'existence de mes parents depuis des années._

 _Le bon côté des choses, c'est que je suis reparti de là-bas avec un stock de Miam'Hibou suffisant pour nourrir trois hiboux pendant deux ans. Je vous en passerai un peu._

 _Je suis content d'être rentré chez moi, dans un monde où les gens se parlent naturellement et où ils n'ont pas besoin de marcher trois kilomètres pour aller déjeuner._

 _J'ai hâte de vous voir tous !_

 _Eric_

* * *

 _Samedi 4 janvier 2020_

 _Hello les Cracs et associés,_

 _Margaret est partie hier soir, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour vous écrire tant qu'elle était là mais nous n'avons pas chômé. Avec Seabert et Margaret (Warley nous a aidés mais je lui ai pas expliqué pourquoi pour ne pas qu'il pose de questions indiscrètes), nous avons trouvé un livre très intéressant et instructif… Je l'emmène avec comme consigne parentale de le surveiller comme la prunelle de mes yeux._

 _Vous en saurez donc plus demain en arrivant à l'école. Je ne dirai rien dans le Poudlard Express, je veux qu'Ispahan soit là aussi quand je vous montrerai tout ça pour la première fois !_

 _A demain,_

 _Daralis_

 _PS réservé à Eric : il faudra vraiment que je te donne des leçons de tact… Je t'expliquerai._

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre des vacances de Noël. On pensait qu'il serait plus court que les autres mais finalement, pas du tout ! On espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous avez sorti les mouchoirs (Ispahan, viens dans mes bras !). Eric n'a vraiment aucun tact, pauvre garçon. Trop cérébral.

Demain, nous serons le 1er septembre 2017, jour de l'épilogue de HP et les reliques de la mort. Ce jour devrait être fériérisé ! Alors on poste ce soir. Pas de travail le jour de l'épilogue, non mais oh.

A bientôt !


	14. XII Retour en catastrophe

_Salut Ô grand Boulouakoulouzek !_

 _Dis-moi Sushi, qui a dit qu'on mettrait moins de temps à publier une fois que les vacances seraient finies déjà ?_ Hum, je sais pas, tu crois qu'on a vraiment promis ça ? Je pensais au retour des vacances de Noël moi ;) Il y a deux bonnes raisons : il fallait vous remettre de la mort d'Héméra et en plus, vos chères Andouille et Sushi ont du boulot en cette rentrée ! On est trop des working girls quoi. _Grave, on est trop des WG ! (et pas des WC, merci de faire la distinction !)_

Comme d'habitude :

L'encyclopédie : **goo . gl / photos / fnSBipNHeYQ6i6Vx7** (en enlevant les 6 espaces) avec ses illustrations et ses documents supplémentaires (oui, vous serez interrogés dessus, nananère).

Le récap' des personnages :

Serdaigle : **Eric Upwood** (Cracmol), **Nash Lester** (fait partie de la bande), **Dempster Frayne** (ennemi d'Eric)

Gryffondor : **Erin Shields** (Cracmolle), **Lily Potter et Hugo Weasley** (ses amis), **Wynter Pucey, Ainsley MacAdam et Tracy Goldsmith** (les 3 pestes)

Serpentard : **Daralis Kestrel** (Cracmolle), **Chloe Zabini** (1ère année), **Phyllis Rosier** (sœur d'Ispahan, 5ème année), **Warley Kestrel** (frère de Daralis, 4ème année)

Poufsouffle : **Ispahan Rosier** (Cracmol), **Scott Shields** (frère d'Erin, 3ème année)

Autres : **Seabert Kestrel** (petit frère de Daralis, 9 ans), **Hadrian Butler** (ami d'école primaire d'Eric), **Margaret Holcomb** (amie américaine de Daralis Kestrel)

 _RARA_

 _Salut_ _ **littlesis8,**_ _comme d'hab, un immense merci pour ta review complètement délurée ! ça nous a bien fait rire et on est complètement d'accord, les cacas papillons c'est les meilleurs… Bien que je ne les ai pas encore goutés ! Peut-être un de ces jours quand j'aurais fini mon paquet de Chocogrenouilles ? On est désolé que la mort d'Héméra t'ai rendue triste, mais on est aussi ravie que tu l'ais trouvé bien écrite… (c'est une maigre consolation non ? ^^)... Je laisse un peu de place à Sushi si elle veut commenter ta review (ouais madame bosse à domicile donc elle met plus de temps à bouger ses fesses :p… D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'un sushi, anatomiquement parlant, a des fesses ?_ Oui et d'ailleurs le Sushi sait très bien les bouger :P Je suis un Sushi très occupé, voyez-vous _)_ Comme d'habitude merciiiii pour ta review qui nous fait en effet bien marrer à chaque fois ! _Et pour la review de ce chapitre, je verrais bien un petit "krikrikri" (ouais aucune idée de ce que ça peut vouloir dire, je te laisse le champs libre !)_

 _Merci beaucoup_ _ **Link**_ _! C'est vrai qu'on s'était dit que les lettres ça changerait un peu de notre style habituel, mais on avait un peu peur que vous n'aimiez pas ! Nous voilà rassurées :D_ Fiou, on respire à nouveau… _Oui, tu as raison, c'est vrai que le pauvre Ispy en prend plein la tête ! Ne t'inquiète pas… C'est encore loin d'être terminé ! ;)_ Gniark gniark gniark !

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Retour en catastrophe**

* * *

 _Dimanche 5 janvier 2020_

\- Oups, pardon Lily !

\- T'inquiète, ça va, tu m'as pas fait mal.

Eric s'était levé au mauvais moment, pile quand le Poudlard Express avait freiné. Il avait perdu l'équilibre et s'était retrouvé à moitié sur Lily, essayant tant bien que mal de se retenir aux filets à bagages au-dessus de sa tête. Apparemment, l'incident n'avait pas fait de blessé et la principale concernée ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur.

\- C'est trop cool d'être de retour ! s'exclama Hugo, la tête collée contre la vitre du compartiment pour tenter d'apercevoir le Château. Wouah, ça fait que deux semaines mais j'avais oublié comme c'était immense.

Il se retourna vers les autres, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, que ses camarades arboraient également. Eric partageait cet enthousiasme. Il était malgré tout un peu tendu. Il avait remarqué les petits regards en coin lancés par Daralis depuis le début du trajet. Et un regard en coin de Daralis, ça pouvait en dire long. Très long. Surtout après qu'elle vous ait dit qu'elle devait vous apprendre le tact. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal, encore ?

Le train s'arrêta enfin. Les enfants récupérèrent tous leurs bagages dans un joyeux boucan mêlant hululements, rires, et autres "C'est beaucoup trop lourd. Vous croyez qu'on peut vivre sans vêtements ?". Lily, Hugo et Erin furent les premiers sur le quai. Ils ne demandèrent pas leur reste et se jetèrent sans plus attendre vers les diligences qui les amèneraient jusqu'au Château. Nash, Eric et Daralis durent étouffer un éclat de rire. Erin était vraiment ridicule à courir comme une dératée en traînant sa valise deux fois plus grosse qu'elle. Cette dernière rebondissait sur chaque pavé, manquant de se renverser ou de heurter les autres élèves, qui s'écartaient rapidement du passage de la petite fille.

\- Oh, je vois Arley là-bas. Je vais passer lui dire bonjour. On se rejoint pour le dîner !

\- A tout à l'heure !

Eric regarda nerveusement Nash s'éloigner de Daralis et lui.

\- Euh, on y va, allez ! décida-t-il, tentant d'amorcer le mouvement.

C'était sans compter sur la petite blonde, qui le retint par le bras.

\- Attends, on n'est pas pressés. Enfin, pas si pressés que ça. Et puis faut qu'on voie un truc vite fait tous les deux.

\- Tu vas pas me mettre un coup de pied dans les jambes ? s'inquiéta Eric, provoquant l'hilarité de son amie.

\- Mais non. Pas maintenant en tout cas, précisa-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal alors ?

\- T'es pas possible, Eric. Je te fais le récap'. Début des vacances. Ispahan est tout content de pouvoir aider Hagrid et à l'idée de voir naître le poulain de sa Sombrale préférée. Jusque là, tu me suis ?

\- Oui.

\- Ensuite, pile à la date à laquelle la naissance devait avoir lieu, pfiout, plus de nouvelles. On est d'accord ?

\- Oui.

\- Après, il a fallu le harceler pour qu'il nous envoie une toute petite lettre de rien du tout, toute triste et toute morne, sans nous parler une seule seconde de cette histoire de poulain.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Et toi, tu t'enthousiasmes en lui demandant comment ça s'est passé.

\- Je voulais juste savoir…

\- Rooooh, c'est pas possible… désespéra Daralis en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

\- Mais quoi ?

Daralis souffla un bon coup, redressa la tête et lissa ses cheveux avant de reprendre.

\- Il y a pas quarante-six possibilités. Si le poulain était né sans problème, on aurait eu droit à une lettre dans l'heure, même si Ispahan est très discret, parce que là ça comptait beaucoup pour lui et que ça fait partie du peu de choses qu'il a envie de partager. Si le poulain n'était pas encore né, il aurait continué à écrire sur le même ton que les jours précédents. Qu'en déduit-on ?

\- Qu'il y a eu un problème avec la naissance ?

Daralis leva les bras au ciel en signe de victoire.

\- Merci, Merlin !

\- Oh, je comprends mieux maintenant… La naissance s'est mal passée et moi j'ai mis les pieds dans le plat comme un abruti, admit Eric, l'air pensif.

\- C'est exactement ce que je voulais dire.

\- Mais… Comment tu peux deviner des trucs pareils ?

\- L'intuition féminine, mon cher Eric. Et de la finesse !

Le garçon, perdu dans ses pensées, ne songea pas à débattre plus longtemps à ce sujet. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été si maladroit et ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il n'eut pas plus de temps pour s'apitoyer sur son sort car Erin les hêlait de loin, fière d'avoir trouvé une diligence juste pour eux. Ils rejoignirent leurs camarades Gryffondor et montèrent dans le véhicule qui s'ébranla pour se diriger vers le Château.

Ils atteignirent le hall en un rien de temps. A peine étaient-ils rentrés qu'une masse atterrit sur les enfants et les saisit par les épaules.

\- Ispahan ! s'exclama Erin en se retournant et en l'étreignant sans lui demander son avis, l'étouffant à moitié.

\- Vous m'avez manqué, dit-il une fois libéré du câlin d'Erin, un grand sourire lui barrant le visage.

\- Toi aussi ! lui assura vigoureusement la Gryffondor.

Daralis lui sourit gentiment pour confirmer tandis qu'Eric arborait une grimace qu'Ispahan ne comprit pas.

\- On va manger ? lança Hugo qui s'était déjà engagé dans le corridor menant à la Grande Salle.

\- T'es vraiment un ours toi ! Aucun savoir-faire et un seul organe fonctionnel : le ventre ! se moqua Lily. Tu vas finir par être pire qu'Erin et Ispahan !

\- Mais je mange déjà bien plus qu'eux ! s'insurgea le Gryffondor.

Il regarda autour de lui les airs peu convaincus et légèrement hilares de ses amis, avant de souffler théâtralement.

\- Pourquoi personne ne me croit jamais quand je dis ça ? geignit-il en levant les bras vers le ciel.

\- Allez le comique, arrête ta diligence et avance, tu bloques tout le monde ! lui lança Daralis en passant à côté de lui, complice.

Erin éclata de rire et le serra à son tour dans les bras.

\- Ça fait du bien de vous revoir les amis ! Je veux plus jamais passer autant de temps loin de vous !

\- Erin… Tu m'étouffes !

\- Bah au moins, si tu meurs je pourrai garder ton cadavre à mes côtés pour toute la vie !

\- Eriiiiin…

\- Bon d'accord, mais c'est bien parce que t'es plus drôle quand tu peux parler ! dit-elle en desserrant son étreinte.

Hugo la regarda, les yeux pétillants de malice et ce fut Ispahan qui les interrompit dans leur petite lutte pour attraper la main d'Erin et la tirer vers la Grande Salle.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que le château va être beaucoup plus animé tout à coup… soupira-t-il, heureux malgré tout de ne plus être tout seul.

* * *

 _Grande Salle_

\- Ces perles ont été montées en collier par des Morgans* de l'île d'Ouessan, elles sont inestimables, se vanta Wynter Pucey pour la 127ème fois depuis le début du repas. Daralis avait compté.

La peste de Gryffondor avait commencé à décrire tous les cadeaux qu'elle avait reçus à Noël dès qu'elle s'était assise à quelques places d'écart du petit groupe composé d'Eric, Nash, Hugo, Lily, Erin, Daralis et Ispahan. Elle avait commencé par décrire la nouvelle bride incrustée de rubis qui allait _divinement bien_ avec la robe de son Ethonan, ce à quoi Ispahan avait failli s'étouffer avec la seule cuillerée de purée de citrouille qu'il avait pu avaler (franchement, qui avait eu l'idée de mettre des pierres précieuses sur un outil de travail ?). Pucey avait continué avec la présentation de sa nouvelle garde-robe griffée Charles F. Worth et ça avait été au tour de Daralis de manquer avaler de travers. Comment Pucey avait-elle pu avoir accès à la nouvelle collection en avance alors que même ses parents n'avaient pas réussi à l'acheter ? Tout un tas d'autres cadeaux plus faramineux les uns que les autres s'étaient ajoutés à la liste, ce qui avait presque fait monter les larmes aux yeux d'Erin dont les parents, sans être pauvres, étaient nettement moins riches que ceux de ses amis. Wynter avait fini par exhiber ledit collier à perles au début du dîner et ne cessait d'en faire l'éloge depuis.

\- Mes parents n'arrêtent pas de me dire que rien n'est assez bien pour moi, alors ils ont décidé d'importer quelque chose d'inestimable pour me montrer la mesure de leur amour. Et connaissant ma passion des perles, ils ont tout de suite pensé aux Morgans pour m'offrir un cadeau à ma hauteur.

Eric plissa les yeux, se demandant très certainement ce que pouvait être un Morgan avant d'hausser les épaules et de se désintéresser du monologue de Pucey. Il n'allait pas lui faire le plaisir de poser la question. Et puis le dangereux coup d'oeil que venait de lui lancer Daralis aurait dissuadé Godric Gryffondor en personne de demander des précisions.

\- Non mais elle se prend pour une princesse Disney ou quoi cette fille ? marmonna Lily tout bas pour ne pas se faire entendre.

Daralis hocha vigoureusement la tête, même si elle n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait être Disney.

\- C'est clair ! Cette fille est pourrie gâtée… Pas étonnant qu'elle soit aussi imbuvable ! surenchérit-elle avant de se rendre compte qu'elle venait d'être d'accord avec la Potter. Toute la petite troupe sembla d'ailleurs le remarquer car un silence surpris les enveloppa.

\- Les gars… Vous pensez qu'on doit démarrer un nouveau pari sur le nombre de fois où Daralis et Lily seront d'accord sur un sujet avant la fin de l'année ? demanda Hugo, clairement moqueur, en faisant semblant de se pencher pour attraper son carnet. Une claque sur l'arrière du crâne lui servit de réponse.

\- Tu n'as même pas intérêt à faire ça Weasley, où je te ferais bouffer chacune des feuilles de ton foutu carnet par le cul ! le menaça Daralis.

\- Ouuuh, quelle répartie Kestrel, je ne te pensais pas aussi vulgaire ! rit Hugo avant de se décaler pour se mettre hors de portée des coups de son amie. Les Gryffondors étaient courageux mais pas stupides, quoi qu'on puisse en dire...

Lily aurait bien rajouté quelque chose à l'encontre de son cousin, mais être d'accord avec la Serpentarde deux fois en moins de cinq minutes était beaucoup trop. Elle se contenta donc de se taire et de faire comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Le silence s'installa pendant quelques instants autour d'eux et Eric posa les yeux sur l'assiette d'Ispahan, encore pleine.

\- Tu ne manges pas Ispy ?

\- Je… Je n'ai pas très faim, soupira le Poufsouffle en repoussant l'assiette vers le centre de la table.

Erin jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet à Daralis. Ispahan n'allait pas bien.

\- Ecoute, continua Eric mal à l'aise, je voulais m'excuser… Pour la lettre tu sais ?

Voyant que son ami ne semblait pas le comprendre, Eric voulut insister.

\- Tu sais quand je t'ai demandé des nouvelles de… AIIIIIIIIE ! ne put-il s'empêcher d'hurler, interrompant toutes les conversations à la table des Gryffondors ainsi qu'à celle des Poufsouffle juste derrière.

\- Je t'avais prévenu ! lui mumura Daralis, fière d'elle. Ça faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pu frapper personne. Et ça avait failli lui manquer.

Eric grommela quelque chose que personne ne comprit et Ispahan soupira.

\- Héméra est morte en mettant bas d'accord ? Le Sombral s'appelle Algos.

\- Je suis désolée Ispy, marmonna Erin en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Ispahan la retira rapidement et haussa les épaules.

\- Je suis fatigué, je vais retourner dans mon dortoir. Désolé.

\- Hop hop hop, s'exclama Daralis, nous aussi on est crevés de notre voyage, on va tous t'accompagner pas vrai ? demanda-t-elle en regardant Eric et Erin de manière particulièrement insistante.

Les deux enfants hochèrent gravement la tête. Place aux choses sérieuses.

Lily voulut intervenir pour les suivre mais Hugo la retint par la manche.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils veuillent de nous sur ce coup Lil', sinon ils nous l'auraient demandé. Laisse-les tranquille.

\- Mais Erin…

\- … a d'autres amis que nous. Et elle n'est pas obligée de nous supporter toute la journée d'accord ? Tu la verras dans ton dortoir ce soir si tu veux la cuisiner… En fait ce serait moi le plus à plaindre ! Me passer d'Erin autant de temps… Je peux venir dormir avec toi ? S'il te plait ? lui demanda Hugo avec un sourire angélique et des petits yeux de cocker.

Lily ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

\- Même pas en rêve !

 _Quelque part entre la Grande Salle et les cuisines de Poudlard_

\- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi on va pas à la SAB ? râla Erin. On a trouvé une super salle et on l'utilise jamais…

\- Parce qu'on n'aurait pas eu le temps de tout monter et redescendre avant le couvre feu miss je-réfléchis-pas-plus-loin-que-le-bout-de-mon-balai.

Erin renifla, peu satisfaite de la réponse mais ne rajouta rien. Elle avait hâte de savoir ce que Daralis avait découvert à Noël ! La petite Serpentarde farfouilla un instant dans son sac avant de leur présenter trois feuillets identiques.

\- Voilà le résumé de ce qu'on a trouvé avec Margaret et Seabert pendant les vacances… Je vous l'ai écrit parce que je me suis dit qu'on n'aurait pas trop le temps d'en discuter ce soir. Du coup je vous laisse regarder ça tranquillement sous la couette et vous n'aurez qu'à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans la semaine ?

Tout le monde rangea sa feuille et les enfants se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit avant de se séparer pour rejoindre leur dortoir.

Ne retenant pas sa curiosité, Erin profita de la fin du trajet pour lire ce que Daralis avait trouvé. Concentrée sur son parchemin, la Gryffondor rata la première marche de son escalier et s'étala par terre.

\- Aïe ! grommela-t-elle simplement, trop habituée à trébucher n'importe où. Elle ne remarqua même pas qu'elle s'était écorchée le menton et reprit sa lecture en grimpant.

 _Résumé des recherches sur le grimoire_

 _Récapitulatif des informations que l'on a sur le grimoire du Professeur Flores : très vieil ouvrage volumineux et abîmé, ne semble pas pouvoir être manipulé à l'aide de la magie (réparation, lévitation)._

 _Quelques extraits de livres intéressants :_

 _Passage très intéressant du livre_ Interactions, antagonismes et synergies - Manipulation des objets magiques _de Wallace Warburton, extrait du chapitre 5 "_ De la magie intarissable" _:_

" _Contrairement au cas général, où l'ensorcellement d'un objet inerte finit par s'estomper, comme c'est le cas des capes d'invisibilité classiques ou de la métamorphose, il semblerait que de rares artefacts possèdent une source de magie propre, intarissable. Les plus connus sont l'Epée de Gryffondor, le Choixpeau Magique ou encore Excalibur, sans oublier les Reliques de la Mort et le Graal. Dans ces rares cas, plus l'artefact est vieux, plus sa magie interne est puissante et stable._

 _Ces objets ne peuvent pas être modifiés par la magie ou enchantés de quelque manière que ce soit, sauf dans des conditions très particulières, dépendant de l'âge de l'objet, de sa nature, de sa perception de la puissance magique et des intentions de son manipulateur._

 _En effet, dans certains cas, l'ensorcellement de l'objet peut provoquer une réaction de l'artefact en question qui, menacé dans sa stabilité magique par une magie extérieure et non compatible avec la sienne, peut provoquer des dégâts irréversibles sur le sorcier, pouvant aller jusqu'à la mort de celui-ci ou à l'aspiration complète de son âme par l'objet._

 _L'histoire contemporaine ne fourmille point d'exemples d'interaction entre des sorciers et ce type d'objet. Le Choixpeau Magique est certes utilisé tous les ans à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard mais jamais dans le but de lui appliquer une magie extérieure à la sienne. L'Epée de Gryffondor a cela de particulier qu'elle n'apparaît qu'à ceux qu'elle en estime dignes et ne peut être utilisée efficacement que par eux. On peut citer bien entendu Harry Potter, Neville Londubat, Ron Weasley ou encore Severus Rogue."_

 _Passage du livre_ Propriétés magiques des runes et de leurs supports _par Cleantha Bronte, extrait du chapitre 7 "_ Interactions magiques des runes" _:_

" _Il arrive que certaines runes soient si puissantes qu'il devient impossible pour l'objet-support d'être manipulé magiquement"_

 _Passage du livre_ Par la barbe de Merlin _écrit par Erline Weylyn :_

" _D'autres légendes racontent que Merlin aurait laissé derrière lui un manuscrit d'une valeur inestimable, contenant la totalité de son travail. Certaines personnes prétendent avoir entendu des Druides parler de cet ouvrage, qui serait pour la plus grande part indéchiffrable par le commun des mortels, mais peu sont encore là pour en parler. Des rumeurs laissent entendre que ce grimoire possèderait une puissance magique intrinsèque forte, qui constituerait peut-être une trace de la magie de Merlin lui-même. Il serait impossible de le manipuler magiquement, que ce soit pour le réparer ou le détruire. Même endommagées ou recollées manuellement, les pages pourraient se remettre d'elle-même dans leur état d'origine. Il est fait état de quelques livres au cours de l'Histoire Sorcière possédant ces mêmes caractéristiques, comme_ Le Livre _de Batuo, le moine indien fondateur du monastère Shaolin ou encore le premier exemplaire du_ Būndahišn _, concernant le zoroastrisme."_

 _Daralis, avec l'aide précieuse de Margaret et Seabert_

En repliant le parchemin, Erin ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer son visage. Décidément, ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge… Et quelque part, ça lui plaisait bien !

* * *

 _Vendredi 10 janvier 2020_

\- _Ju olyn_ , je suis. _Jè eulon_ , tu es. _Jé eulask_ , il est. _Jéz eulaski_ , elle est. La forme neutre _jo eulaske_. _Jun eulynen_ , nous sommes. _Jor eulonar_ , vous êtes. _Jori eulasken_ , ils sont et _jorez eulaskin_ , elles sont.

"Gnagnagna, _jorez eulaskin_ , elles sont. Pfff, petite fille parfaite", songea Daralis en soulignant brutalement un mot sur son parchemin.

\- C'est exactement ça. Bravo, Lily. Tu as juste oublié la forme neutre au pluriel, qui se dit...? Oui ?

"Ahah, même pas fichue de se rappeler de tout, hein."

\- _Joroz eulaskevan_ !

\- Merci, Andrew. Maintenant que vous connaissez bien le verbe être et le verbe avoir, on va pouvoir passer à d'autres verbes. En Gobelbabil, les verbes sont regroupés selon leur signification. Le premier groupe par exemple contient les verbes de mouvement. Le second, les verbes qui permettent de situer. Le troisième, les verbes d'action autres que ceux de mouvement. Le quatrième, les verbes d'état, qui contient les verbes de sentiment, de sensation. Enfin, le cinquième groupe contient les verbes qui restent. Au sein de chaque groupe, il peut exister un, deux ou trois types de terminaisons quand le verbe est à l'infinitif.

Molly Weasley, qui avait appris le Gobelbabil grâce à son père, Percy Weasley, et avait ouvert la section Gobelbabil du Club de Langues pour la première fois cette année-là, faisait apparaître un grand tableau à la craie, avec en haut les groupes et leur description et au sein de chaque colonne, les terminaisons possibles. Les élèves du Club de Langue qui apprenaient le Gobelbabil s'empressèrent de le reproduire sur leurs parchemins, grattant à toute allure avec leur plume ou leur stylo bic, en fonction de leurs origines et préférences.

Daralis se dit que cette langue était décidément beaucoup trop tordue. L'anglais était quand même drôlement plus simple… Et encore, là, on ne parlait que de conjugaisons ! Il fallait voir le reste, avec les déclinaisons, les exceptions… Elle aurait dû choisir le français et aller avec Erin et Hugo. Au lieu de ça, elle s'était infligée l'apprentissage d'une langue qui ne lui servirait probablement pas beaucoup, contrairement à ce que son père semblait en penser. Le tout en compagnie de Potter. Oh, joie !

\- Alors, ce qu'on va faire comme il ne reste pas énormément de temps pour aujourd'hui, c'est que vous allez faire des binômes. Attendez que je finisse d'expliquer avant de vous énerver ! Merci. Alors je disais, vous allez faire des binômes et chaque binôme devra trouver cinq exemples de verbes du groupe que je désignerai pour lui. Comme vous êtes douze, un groupe de verbes sera pris deux fois, on dira que ce sera le cinquième, qui est quand même plus vaste que les autres. Il faudra que chaque sorte de terminaison soit représentée parmi les cinq verbes que vous choisirez. Vous les conjuguerez bien sûr et en plus de ça, vous écrirez une ou deux phrases pour justifier de l'appartenance de chaque verbe au groupe. C'est parti, formez vos binômes, je vais vous répartir les groupes.

Tout le monde se leva de sa chaise dans un boucan qui aurait pu faire croire que le groupe était constitué d'au moins cinquante élèves. Chacun se jeta sur un camarade de promotion ou un membre de sa famille. C'est ainsi que cinq duos se formèrent en moins de trente secondes. Le silence retomba, tous attendant les consignes de Molly. Daralis leva la tête. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment les autres en dehors de Lily, et elle espérait que cette dernière s'était retrouvée avec sa cousine Roxane. Et zut…

\- Lily, Daralis, vous êtes les deux dernières, vous formerez le sixième binôme.

Les deux petites filles se toisèrent un instant. Daralis finit par rassembler ses affaires avec un grognement pour aller s'installer à côté de Lily, balançant à moitié ses parchemins et son sac sur la table. Elles héritèrent du quatrième groupe, celui des verbes d'état. Tous devaient commencer à réfléchir à leur sujet d'ici la fin de la séance et avoir terminé de le préparer pour la semaine suivante. Des devoirs supplémentaires. De Gobelbabil. Avec Lily. La vie était parfois injuste.

Lily ouvrit son livre _Parler aux gobelins sans devenir zinzin_ , de Dirk Cresswell.

\- Ah, voilà ! s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant soudainement, le doigt sur un titre de paragraphe. La liste des verbes du quatrième groupe, pile ce qu'il nous fallait. On n'a qu'à choisir maintenant. Verbes de sentiment, de sensation… C'est dur, y'a pas mal de verbes qui pourraient aller dans les verbes d'action. Je propose "s'inquiéter".

\- Ouais. Et moi, "haïr". Ça te paraît bien ? proposa Daralis avec un air de défi.

Lily se tourna vers Daralis et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Ecoute, je sais pas exactement quel problème tu as avec moi, mais va falloir que t'arrêtes. On a un devoir à faire ensemble, on va le faire, point barre. Je suis pas ravie non plus. Plus on fait ça vite, moins on aura à se supporter alors remballe ton sarcasme à deux balles et trouve un ou deux autres verbes.

\- Ouais, dit Daralis.

"Oui, maman" pensa-t-elle. Ravalant sa fierté, elle s'essaya même à esquisser un sourire, qui tordit sa bouche en une grimace peu avenante. Elle se mit à parcourir la liste de verbes du doigt, bien décidée à en finir le plus vite possible avec ce devoir. Si elles pouvaient éviter d'avoir à se retrouver dans la semaine pour le terminer, ce serait ça de gagner.

\- Tu penses quoi de "hésiter" ?

* * *

 _Samedi 11 janvier 2020_

Ce matin-là, comme tous les autres depuis le premier janvier, Ispahan se leva bien avant l'aube. Il s'habilla silencieusement, attentif à ne pas réveiller les autres garçons de son dortoir, revêtit une cape un peu chaude et prit le temps d'enfiler de grosses bottes avant de dévaler les escaliers en courant. L'air frais du matin ne le gênait même plus et il se surprit à apprécier le petit vent frais qui le réveilla bien plus sûrement qu'une bonne tasse de chocolat.

La neige avait déjà commencé à fondre et seule une petite couche grisâtre tapissait maintenant le sol. Ispahan passa le chemin menant à la cabane de Hagrid sans s'arrêter et continua sur un petit sentier qui menait jusqu'aux écuries.

A peine avait-il ouvert l'un des battants de la porte qu'un hululement retentit de l'autre côté.

\- Du calme Algos, j'arrive. Faut que je te fasse chauffer ton biberon d'abord.

Le petit garçon passa une main légère et rapide sur la tête du Sombral sans le regarder avant de se diriger vers la remise attenante. Algos se mit à barrir derrière lui, sautillant sur ses jambes fines pour essayer de le suivre entre les box avant de s'empêtrer dans ses grandes ailes et de s'étaler lamentablement par terre.

\- Je t'ai dit d'attendre Algos, le gronda Ispahan sans toutefois pouvoir retenir un petit sourire, tu es pire qu'Erin en fait !

Il tâta rapidement les membres du Sombral pour vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas blessé et se releva. Les grands yeux sombres d'Algos le transperçèrent et, l'espace d'un instant, il crut que le poulain allait se mettre à pleurer. Il secoua la tête avant de soupirer. Voilà qu'il s'imaginait que les Sombrals avaient les mêmes sentiments que lui maintenant. Manquait plus qu'Algos se mette à lui parler et il allait être bon pour un séjour à Sainte Mangouste, songea-t-il.

\- Bon cette fois tu bouges plus et tu m'attends. J'en ai juste pour quelques minutes d'accord ?

Ispahan attendit un peu, histoire d'être sûr que le poulain n'allait pas lui répondre, et repartit en direction de la remise. Un piaillement misérable salua son départ.

\- Je reviens Algos, murmura-t-il sans se retourner.

Le Poufsouffle chauffa rapidement un petit biberon à l'aide d'un appareil magique que l'ancienne professeure de Métamorphose, Minerva McGonagall, avait offert à Hagrid avant de prendre sa retraite. Appareil qui était sacrément pratique quand on ne pouvait pas faire de magie ! Il vérifia la température du lait en le goûtant avant de refermer le biberon.

Il retourna dans les écuries où pour une fois, Algos l'avait sagement attendu, couché à l'endroit où il était tombé. Ispahan s'agenouilla à ses côtés et lui tendit le biberon bien tiède que le poulain s'empressa de téter goulument. Le petit garçon ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La souffrance accompagnant la mort d'Héméra était toujours bien présente, mais, alors qu'il avait cru que voir Algos ne ferait que raviver cette douleur, il se rendait peu à peu compte qu'au contraire, le poulain lui apportait beaucoup de réconfort. Il n'était pas encore prêt à lui accorder sa confiance comme il l'avait fait avec sa mère, mais il appréciait énormément passer du temps à ses côtés. Il était heureux que Hagrid le trouve suffisamment à la hauteur pour le laisser s'occuper du Sombral, bien qu'il sache que le Garde Chasse avait déjà beaucoup de travail et qu'il n'aurait de toute façon pas pu le soigner tout seul.

En quelques minutes seulement, Algos engloutit le biberon entier et Ispahan entreprit d'en faire chauffer un deuxième. Alors qu'il attendait auprès de l'appareil chauffant, il vit un petit nez poindre par la porte de la remise. Ce poulain était au moins aussi têtu que Daralis songea-t-il sans penser à le gronder pour ne pas lui avoir obéi. Algos entreprit de pousser la porte pour pouvoir s'aventurer dans cet endroit qui lui était normalement interdit et regarda tout autour de lui. Il renifla les bottes de paille, attiré par une odeur étrange. Le nez quasiment coincé entre deux bottes, Algos fit un bond spectaculaire quand l'odeur qu'il avait captée se matérialisa devant lui sous la forme d'un jeune fléreur. Les membres flageolants de peur, le poulain se ravança néanmoins pour renifler cette étrange bestiole. De couleur assez clair, le fléreur regarda le Sombral avancer jusqu'à le toucher et se mit à miauler. A ce son, Algos fit un second saut périlleux vers l'arrière et courut se réfugier derrière Ispahan, de l'autre côté de la remise. Le jeune Poufsouffle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et, en regardant la tête du poulain qui semblait lui en vouloir de se moquer de lui, il repartit de plus belle, les larmes perlant même aux coins de ses yeux. Il n'avait plus autant ri depuis la mort d'Héméra… Mais par Merlin, ce que ça faisait du bien de se laisser aller comme ça !

* * *

 _Mardi 14 janvier 2020_

 _Bureau du Concierge_

Antoine Wiertz ouvrit la porte de son bureau à ses invités et leur fit signe de rentrer.

\- Bonjour les enfants. Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous.

\- Bonjour Antoine, merci pour l'invitation.

\- Oui, merci.

\- C'est gentil de votre part.

\- Eh bien, Erin n'est pas avec vous ?

\- Non, elle est collée parce qu'elle a renversé le télescope de cette bourrique… euh du Professeur Herschel la semaine dernière, expliqua Ispahan.

\- Mince, c'est bête. Dans ce cas, je vais ranger la chaise en trop, décida Antoine Wiertz, l'air franchement dépité.

\- On pourra lui dire de passer vous voir plus tard si vous voulez, proposa Daralis.

\- Hum, oui. Enfin, je lui enverrai un message. Alors, reprit le Concierge en retrouvant le sourire. Comment se sont passées vos vacances ? Votre rentrée ?

\- Très bien ! s'enthousiasma Eric.

\- Très bien, acquiescèrent Daralis et Ispahan avec un peu moins d'entrain, la première pour ménager le second, qui voulait juste paraître poli.

\- Bon, c'est parfait alors, dit Antoine en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Et vous avez reçu mes cadeaux ?

Les enfants relevèrent leurs manches et tendirent le poignet, dévoilant chacun leur bracelet aux couleurs de sa Maison et portant une petite pierre rose.

\- Oui, merci beaucoup. Ils nous ont fait très plaisir !

\- Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce que veut dire l'inscription ?

\- J'attendais ta question, Eric, dit le Concierge tout en servant le thé, fier de son effet. _Sgiath_ veut dire "bouclier" en gaélique écossais. La pierre a été extraite d'une roche de type granite rose, qui a des propriétés magiques assez étonnantes, dont celle de particulièrement bien conserver les sorts et enchantements de protection, sans utiliser l'énergie de celui qui porte le bijou. Le granite relargue sa propre énergie, en fait.

\- Oh, c'est vraiment génial. On pourrait mettre des runes alors par exemple sur ce type de roche ?

\- Je pense que oui ! Après tout, les runes sont un langage très ancien et très lié à la magie.

\- Wouah, il faudra que je fasse plus de recherches à ce sujet. Et puis c'est nul que les cours de runes ne commencent qu'en troisième année…

\- Prends pas trop d'avance, Eric, sinon tu auras fini le programme des ASPIC avant même d'avoir entamé les vrais cours, le prévint Daralis.

\- Oh, et je pourrais passer l'option en candidat libre. Ce qui me laisserait du temps pour prendre d'autres options, murmura Eric pour lui-même.

Daralis secoua la tête et Ispahan esquissa un sourire en portant sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

\- Et donc ce _bouclier_ protège de quoi, exactement ? demanda-t-il après avoir bu quelques gorgées.

\- Il protège des sorts offensifs mineurs, il minimise leurs effets. Et si vous tombez en le portant par exemple, votre chute sera moins violente. Comme la pierre est assez petite, l'effet n'est pas très fort. Je me suis dit que ça ne valait pas forcément le coup de vous offrir les plus puissantes, comme nous ne sommes pas en temps de guerre. Et puis, comme la neige est déjà en train de fondre, les chances pour que vous tombiez en glissant dehors sont plus faibles. Cela dit, la principale intéressée par ce type de problème est absente, si j'en crois sa mésaventure en cours d'Astronomie, plaisanta Antoine en leur adressant un clin d'œil, provoquant l'hilarité des Cracmols présents.

\- Ahah, c'est vrai qu'Erin a régulièrement des défauts d'adhérence au sol, admit Daralis.

A ces mots, Eric et Ispahan rirent de plus belle, oubliant leur retenue. Le Concierge et Daralis ne tardèrent pas à les imiter. Ils avaient de la chance d'avoir Antoine de leur côté. Oui, ils avaient de la chance…

* * *

 _Samedi 18 janvier 2020_

\- Ouille ! Tu viens de me marcher sur les pieds Eric !

\- C'est pas moi, je suis derrière toi !

\- C'est toi Erin alors ?

BLAM !

\- Chuuuuuut !

\- Désolé c'est pas de ma faute, j'avais pas vu l'armure en face de moi !

\- Eriiin ! On a dit qu'il fallait être silencieux ! Tu crois qu'ameuter tout le château entre dans cette définition ?

\- Mais puisque je te dis que je l'ai pas fait exprès !

\- Vous allez vous taire à la fin ? Vous êtes pas plus discret les uns que les autres ! Silence et en marche !

\- Chef oui chef !

Après avoir vu la neige fondre toute la semaine passée et la gadoue en prendre la place, les enfants avaient décidé de tenter de retrouver l'endroit où le Professeur Flores avait supposément enterré quelque chose. Erin n'ayant pas cessé de leur conter ses exploits lors de son "vol de gants accompagné du vol d'une pelle trouvée au fond de la cave avec pleins d'araignées énormes et horribles dessus", les trois autres Cracmols avaient accepté de sortir de leur dortoir en pleine nuit pour creuser, par peur que la Gryffondor ne les bassine avec cette histoire encore quelques mois.

Ils étaient donc dans le hall de Poudlard, tentant d'ouvrir la grande porte sans se faire remarquer du Concierge qui faisait sa tournée de surveillance ainsi que des Préfets des quatre Maisons. Lorsqu'enfin ils purent sortirent à l'air libre, un frisson collectif passa dans le groupe et Erin résuma leur pensée en une phrase.

\- Nom d'un scroutt à pétard, on se gèle les miches ici !

\- Si tu veux on peut rentrer, proposa Eric plein d'espoir en désignant le Château qu'ils laissaient derrière eux.

\- Hors de question. Maintenant qu'on est là, autant aller jusqu'au bout !

\- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Erin, renifla Daralis. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'aller jusqu'au bout, faut que je vous dise un truc qui n'a rien à voir.

Tout le monde acquiesça en silence.

\- Vous savez que l'ambiance dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard et dans les dortoirs est un peu pourrie depuis le début de l'année non ?

\- "Un peu pourrie" ? D'après ta description, même les Enfers ont l'air plus accueillant ! s'exclama Erin avant de se rappeler qu'il valait mieux chuchoter pour éviter de se faire remarquer.

Pour une fois Daralis ne lui fit pas de remarque et continua.

\- Je pense utiliser la SAB pour imaginer une blague, histoire que ça bouge un peu et de bien rigoler aussi ! Par contre, je ne vous en parle qu'à vous et j'aimerais que ça reste comme ça. Je n'ai pas envie que la moitié du château soit au courant d'accord ?

\- Promis on n'en parlera à personne, lui assura Ispahan avec un sourire fatigué.

Même s'il semblait aller mieux depuis quelques jours, le Poufsouffle avait toujours les yeux bouffis de sommeil et ses cernes menaçaient de dégringoler sur ses joues. Daralis se promit de le cuisiner pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

\- Tu auras besoin de notre aide ? s'enquit Eric, toujours prêt à faire part de sa science à quiconque le demandait. Ou pas.

La petite Serpentarde haussa les épaules.

\- Aucune idée. Il faut d'abord que je mette au point mon plan et après je verrais si j'ai besoin d'aide. Moins de personnes au courant égal moins de risque que ça s'ébruite tu comprends ?

\- Oui, pas de soucis ! On fera comme tu voudras !

Erin grommela pour la forme, pour une fois que quelqu'un allait utiliser la SAB elle n'allait même pas pouvoir en profiter ? Monde cruel ! Puis son regard fut attiré par la boue qui couvrait ses bottines et un sourire machiavélique étira ses lèvres, remplaçant la moue boudeuse qu'elle arborait deux secondes plus tôt. Elle s'approcha subrepticement d'Ispahan, faisant le moins de bruit possible tout en paraissant intéressée par la cime des arbres qui les surplombait. Arrivée à une distance raisonnable, elle laissa éclater un cri de guerre digne d'un grand guerrier Apache et sauta à pieds joints dans une flaque de gadoue.

\- AAAAAAH ! Nan mais ça va pas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Ma parole, ton père c'est un Troll des Montagnes c'est ça ? Avoue !

Daralis écumait littéralement de rage, sa belle cape ourlée de laine blanche complètement salie par la boue qu'Erin venait malencontreusement de lui envoyer.

\- Euh… Oups ?

Un éclat de rire calma Daralis qui se retourna, surprise. Ispahan était méconnaissable. Le saut d'Erin avait permis à la gadoue de venir se coller jusque dans ses mèches brunes un peu longues, lui donnant l'air d'un petit chiot prêt à jouer.

\- Ah tu vois, lui au moins il le prend bien !

\- Peut-être parce que tu ne viens pas de lui pourrir une cape à 1500 Gallions ? grogna Daralis, excédée.

Les yeux d'Erin faillirent lui sortir de leurs orbites.

\- Combien t'as dit ? Désolée je savais pas… Je peux te rembourser si tu veux…

Et avec quoi ? faillit se moquer la Serpentarde, qui au fond se fichait bien de combien pouvait coûter son manteau. Elle s'en empêcha pourtant en voyant la tête de sa camarade, réellement mal à l'aise.

\- Laisse tomber, c'était pour rire.

En même temps, quelle idée de porter un tel vêtement de marque pour sortir la nuit creuser un trou, songea Eric ? Les filles n'étaient décidément pas faciles à suivre…

\- Je crois que c'était là, les interrompit Ispahan en tendant le doigt vers une partie du mur du Château.

\- Tu crois ou tu es sûr ? lui demanda Daralis qui ne voulait pas creuser toute la nuit pour rien.

\- J'en suis quasiment sûr. Regardez la couleur du mur. Je me rappelle de ce rose un peu pâle. Ça doit être du granite.

\- C'est vrai que c'est assez reconnaissable. Alors c'est parti ! s'impatienta Eric en faisant mine de retrousser ses manches.

\- Hep hep hep, mais qui voilà ?

\- Oh non…

\- Crotte…

\- Bouse d'Eruptif !

\- C'est Peeves, nota un peu inutilement Eric.

L'esprit frappeur avait passé la tête à travers le mur de l'enceinte de Poudlard et les observait, un sourire pervers sur ses lèvres diaphanes.

\- Mais ne retrouverais-je pas mes quatre petites molles ?

\- La ferme ! On est des Cracmols ! se hérissa Erin en prenant son courage à deux main.

\- Oh… N'est-ce pas ce que je viens de dire ? Quatre molles, quatre molles, quatre molles ! les nargua-t-il en se balançant d'avant en arrière, toujours à moitié encastré dans le mur. L'effet était saisissant. Assez pour que Daralis se retrouve incapable d'émettre le moindre son et qu'Ispahan se recroqueville derrière Erin, qui lui attrapa la main au passage.

\- Va-t-en Peeves !

\- Depuis quand des sales petits rats inutiles dans votre genre se croient capable de me donner un ordre ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange de notre tranquillité ? réussit finalement à articuler Daralis.

\- Tiens, la petite couleuvre sait parler finalement ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je veux quelque chose ?

\- Tout le monde veut quelque chose, répondit Daralis, insultée.

\- Fais attention, ton petit copain va faire pipi dans son caleçon ! ricana Peeves en tendant un doigt translucide vers Ispahan. Le pauvre garçon semblait terrifié par l'esprit frappeur et n'en menait pas large.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? répéta Daralis sans regarder le Poufsouffle.

Peeves sembla un peu désappointé et tapota un doigt contre son menton. Faisant mine de réfléchir, il pointa du doigt la cape de la Serpentarde.

\- Je veux ça, petite couleuvre, dit-il.

\- Mon manteau ? Hors de question ! se récria-t-elle.

\- Tu ne veux pas me donner ce que je veux ? Très bien… ELEVES HORS…

\- Attends, attends ! s'exclama Eric.

Il se tourna vers Daralis, suppliant.

\- Allez, donne-lui ton manteau s'il te plait ! Tu dois en avoir des milliers comme lui !

La petite fille voulut refuser, mais la supplique muette de ses trois amis finit par avoir raison d'elle.

\- D'accord, soupira-t-elle en défaisant l'agrafe qui maintenant le col de sa cape.

Dès qu'elle l'eut ôté elle se mit à grelotter, mais tendit vaillamment sa chère cape à Peeves.

\- Tiens, cracha-t-elle avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable.

\- Aha ! La couleuvre essayerait-elle donc de sortir ses petits crocs minables ?

Peeves observa un instant le manteau qu'il tenait du bout des doigts avant de s'esclaffer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? demanda Erin, perdue.

\- Tu croyais vraiment que je voudrais quelque chose venant d'un monstre tel que toi ? Tu ne devrais pas être à Poudlard, tu n'es que de la vermine ! Une engeance de sous-sorciers ! ricana Peeves avant de balancer la jolie cape noire et blanche dans une flaque de boue. Le manteau sembla un instant rester à sa surface avant de se gorger d'eau, la laine virant au marron sale.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça.

L'esprit frappeur se tut et regarda du côté d'où provenait la voix.

Ispahan s'était placé devant Erin et défiait Peeves du haut de sa petite taille.

\- On a autant le droit que n'importe qui d'étudier ici. Nous ne sommes pas des moins que rien. Pas vrai ? demanda-t-il, incertain, regardant tour à tour Erin, Eric et Daralis.

Les trois enfants se rapprochèrent d'Ispahan et se tinrent la main.

\- Quel tableau touchant, ricana Peeves, dommage que vous voir me donne envie de vomir ! Vous n'avez pas été très gentil avec moi ! Pour la peine…

Et alors que l'esprit frappeur allait se mettre à crier, Eric tira la main de Daralis et souffla,

\- Courrez !

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Ils coururent comme si leur vie en dépendait, poursuivi par la voix de Peeves qui hurlait à tue-tête.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'ils furent tous au chaud dans leur dortoir respectif, ne sachant même pas comment ils avaient pu échapper au Concierge alors qu'ils étaient poursuivi par un Peeves enragé. Aucun des quatre enfants ne dormit bien cette nuit-là. Daralis fit un rêve particulièrement affreux où un homme ricanant tordait le cou à un petit serpent vert avant de le brûler. Elle se réveilla bien avant l'aube et fut incapable de se rendormir. Seule dans son lit, elle écouta le silence du dortoir et les ronflements intermittents d'une des filles. Ils allaient tous payer pour l'avoir rabaissée ainsi.

* * *

*Morgans : petits êtres blonds aux yeux bleus vivant sur l'île d'Ouessan. Ils jouent souvent au clair de lune près de la mer… Le jour ils vont pêcher aux larges des côtes et ramènent toutes sortes de trésors qu'ils font ensuite sécher : de l'or, des perles fines ou encore des pierres précieuses…

 _On espère que ça vous a plu… Il parait qu'une review fait pousser des Chocogrenouilles ! :D_ Ouiiii du chocolat !

N'hésitez pas à suivre notre profil pour ne pas manquer un bonus qui va sortir très bientôt :D


	15. XIII La revanche des Cracs

_Hello mes p'tites bombabouses ! Comment va la vida ?_

 _Ici on profite bien du soleil entre quelques heures de boulot et d'écriture :p_

Surpris de nous retrouver aussi tôt ? Nous aussi, ahah ! Et pour un chapitre bonne ambiance en plus. Vous êtes prêts… Lisez !

Comme d'habitude :

L'encyclopédie : **goo . gl / photos / fnSBipNHeYQ6i6Vx7** (en enlevant les 6 espaces) avec ses illustrations et ses documents supplémentaires (oui, vous serez interrogés dessus, nananère).

Le récap' des personnages :

Serdaigle : **Eric Upwood** (Cracmol), **Nash Lester** (fait partie de la bande), **Dempster Frayne** (ennemi d'Eric)

Gryffondor : **Erin Shields** (Cracmolle), **Lily Potter et Hugo Weasley** (ses amis), **Wynter Pucey, Ainsley MacAdam et Tracy Goldsmith** (les 3 pestes)

Serpentard : **Daralis Kestrel** (Cracmolle), **Chloe Zabini** (1ère année), **Phyllis Rosier** (sœur d'Ispahan, 5ème année), **Warley Kestrel** (frère de Daralis, 4ème année)

Poufsouffle : **Ispahan Rosier** (Cracmol), **Scott Shields** (frère d'Erin, 3ème année)

Autres : **Seabert Kestrel** (petit frère de Daralis, 9 ans), **Hadrian Butler** (ami d'école primaire d'Eric), **Margaret Holcomb** (amie américaine de Daralis Kestrel)

 _Pas de RARA pour cette fois..._

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : La revanche des Cracs**

* * *

 _Dimanche 19 janvier 2020_

 _Salle À Blagues_

Daralis attrapa un livre sur l'une des étagères de la SAB et le feuilleta avant de le refermer brutalement et de le reposer à sa place. Elle soupira en se tournant vers Ispahan, qui leva le nez du croquis sur lequel il travaillait, le glissant dans la pile de parchemin en face de lui.

\- Je me demande bien ce qu'ils fabriquent, on avait rendez-vous à quinze heures et il est déjà et quart…

\- T'en fais pas, la rassura Ispahan. Eric et Nash se sont probablement laissés embarquer dans une discussion sur l'utilisation de la pierre de lune dans les potions et Erin doit simplement être en train de réparer une statue qu'elle aura fait tomber sur son chemin.

\- Pas faux, ricana Daralis qui se détendit sensiblement et se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté de son camarade.

Elle ruminait sa rage contre Peeves et le reste du monde depuis la veille. Elle avait eu toutes les peines du monde à se lever ce matin-là, bien qu'elle ait passé la moitié de la nuit les yeux grands ouverts. De grandes cernes la trahissaient cependant. Son front plissé également.

\- J'ai hâte qu'ils arrivent, je t'avoue. J'ai besoin de me mettre dans le feu de l'action, ça m'occupera utilement.

\- Je te comprends. Tu as déjà une idée de ce que tu veux préparer ?

Daralis se pencha pour attraper son cartable en cuir de dragon et en sortit un carnet plein de notes manuscrites. Elle l'ouvrit à la page voulue et la montra à Ispahan.

\- J'ai noté ça cette nuit parce que j'arrivais pas à dor… Enfin parce que j'ai eu une idée et je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je la note avant de l'oublier.

\- Laisse-moi voir ça, dit Ispahan en prenant le carnet, jetant par la même occasion un oeil à son amie.

Il voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas dans son assiette et qu'elle avait sûrement souffert d'insomnie après leur aventure interrompue par l'esprit frappeur de l'école. Mais il ne se permettrait pas de faire une seule remarque à Daralis. Il savait que la jeune fille refusait de laisser paraître la moindre faiblesse. Sauf lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Daralis semblait tomber le masque, juste un peu, comme si elle savait qu'il ne la jugerait pas. Et puis, vu l'état dans lequel lui-même était depuis la mort d'Héméra, il aurait été bien mal venu pour lui de critiquer la déprime de la petite blonde. Il chassa ces pensées de son esprit et se mit à lire ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Le grincement de la porte de la SAB fit sursauter les deux enfants, interrompant Ispahan dans sa lecture.

\- Saluuut ! s'exclama Erin en entrant dans la pièce, accompagnée de son enthousiasme habituel.

Daralis se composa une mine réjouie et Ispahan sourit. On pouvait difficilement rester de marbre lorsque la tornade Shields débarquait.

\- Comment ça va ? Eric et Nash sont pas encore là ? Je sais pas vous mais moi je suis trop contente de préparer une nouvelle blague, c'est une excellente idée Daralis. Ça va nous faire un bien fou ! On a bien besoin de se marrer un bon coup, non ?

\- Si, tu as raison, acquiesça Daralis. Tu sais quand ils vont arriver d'ailleurs ?

Erin haussa les épaules en retirant sa cape chauffante. Elle l'accrocha sur le porte-manteau qu'ils avaient trouvé dans une salle pendant l'une de leurs excursions dans le Château et installé dans un coin de la SAB. Elle posa son cartable par terre et frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre d'excitation.

\- En les attendant, je voulais te demander Daralis… réfléchit Erin, prenant un air un peu plus sérieux tout à coup. Avec ce que tu as trouvé pendant les vacances avec ton frère et Margaret, je me disais : tu penses vraiment que le livre de Flores pourrait être un genre de livre mythique ? Un livre perdu depuis des siècles et qu'il aurait en sa possession ? Ce serait un peu dingue non ?

\- Oui, ce serait complètement dingue ! Mais en même temps, on est à Poudlard, ce serait pas la première fois qu'un truc du genre arrive. Il y a déjà eu la Pierre Philosophale, un Basilic… Après, Flores vient d'Amérique du Sud, on n'a pas trop de livres sur la magie ancestrale de ce continent à la maison donc je ne sais pas si son livre pourrait venir de là-bas.

\- Les filles, il étudie quand même la magie druidique, c'est même son sujet de thèse, fit remarquer Ispahan, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'ici, tout à sa réflexion.

Daralis et Erin se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Mais qu'on est bêtes ! s'exclama la petite brune, se tapant le front avec sa main.

\- C'est vrai que ce serait plus logique qu'il s'agisse d'un livre en lien avec les Druides… C'était les références les plus nombreuses à ce type de grimoire dans la bibliothèque de mes parents, même si je ne vous ai mis que l'extrait de _Par la barbe de Merlin_. Vous pensez qu'il a ce livre simplement pour sa thèse ou qu'il a de mauvaises intentions ?

Ispahan et Erin se regardèrent avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Daralis, grimaçant à moitié. Le silence s'installa. Tous les trois pensaient la même chose. Pourvu que le Professeur Flores ne soit pas un nouveau fou furieux prêt à tout pour prendre le pouvoir et dominer le monde sorcier. Leur société avait déjà bien assez donné dans le tragique comme ça et la génération de leurs parents en faisait encore des cauchemars.

Des bruits de pas s'élevèrent progressivement dans le couloir et les voix de Nash et Eric se firent bientôt entendre. Daralis, Erin et Ispahan se secouèrent un peu. Après tout, Nash n'était pas concerné par leurs histoires de grimoire et connaissant le garçon, son intelligence et son sens de l'observation, s'il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, il ne tarderait pas à découvrir de quoi il s'agissait. C'était leur problème à eux et il n'appartenait pas aux autres. Après tout, les autres avaient la magie, alors qu'ils ne se plaignent pas, songea Erin. Et c'était bien pour ça qu'ils avaient besoin de Nash pour préparer la revanche de Daralis : pas de baguette, pas de potion. Pas de potion, pas de blague. Pas de blague… Pas de blague !

La porte s'ouvrit sur les deux retardataires qui, comme l'avait prédit Ispahan, étaient en plein débat.

\- … suis pas d'accord avec toi. J'aurais plutôt dit que le fait de mélanger à feu doux avait tendance à stabiliser la potion.

\- Tu confonds la potion de Prise de Risque et celle de Plus-de-Verrues je crois. Oh, vous êtes déjà tous là ! réalisa Eric lorsque Daralis toussota. Sa surprise les fit tous rire. Ce qu'il pouvait être tête en l'air quand il était concentré sur un sujet…

\- On n'attendait que vous ! fit remarquer Daralis. Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, je vais vous expliquer ce à quoi j'ai pensé...

Daralis récupéra le carnet déposé devant Ispahan, relut ce qu'elle y avait marqué et commença à leur exposer son idée.

\- Alors, tous les mercredis, la plupart des Serpentard bien nés, arrogants et auto-proclamés populaires font une petite réunion devant la cheminée de la Salle Commune. Ils prennent tous les fauteuils et canapés les plus confortables et les mettent au plus près du feu, histoire de bien en profiter et de laisser aux pauvres mortels les vieilles chaises en bois toutes pourries pendant qu'ils se fichent de nous et qu'ils montent des alliances pour quand ils auront repris l'affaire de papa. Bon, j'exagère, ils ne sont pas tous comme ça… Mais vous saisissez l'idée générale.

Tous firent "oui" de la tête, attendant la suite.

\- Du coup, je me suis dit qu'on pouvait se servir de l'histoire du feu pour leur faire une mauvaise blague. On pourrait fabriquer un genre de poudre, un peu comme la poudre de cheminette, ou un liquide que je pourrais mettre dans la cheminée et dont l'effet se déclencherait lorsque quelqu'un prononce un mot en particulier. Un truc du genre "Papa m'a encore donné cent Gallions pour Noël" ou "mes parents ne veulent pas me racheter une nouvelle paire de chaussures, ils disent que cent c'est déjà trop". J'imagine bien les flammes passer au vert et faire un effet de poussière qui jaillit sur toutes les personnes situées à moins de trois mètres du feu. Ils pourraient se retrouver avec des pustules vertes plein le visage qui exploseraient avec plein de pus fluo au moindre contact.

Les yeux d'Erin s'écarquillèrent d'admiration alors qu'Ispahan hochait la tête, impressionné. Nash et Eric se grattaient déjà la tête pour trouver une façon de donner vie au projet de Daralis.

Bientôt, la SAB ne fut plus qu'effervescence, sous la houlette des deux élèves de Serdaigle qui dirigeaient les opérations d'une main de maître. Les ingrédients passaient de main en main avec une rapidité et une précision millimétrées. En un rien de temps, Nash tourna une dernière fois sa baguette dans le mélange bouillonnant devant la fine équipe et déclara qu'il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que le tout repose une petite demi-heure avant de pouvoir mettre un échantillon en flacon.

Erin lâcha un soupir de soulagement et s'essuya le front du dos de la main.

\- Fiou, je vais pouvoir faire une sieste pendant ce temps, moi !

\- Non, non, non ! la retint Nash. J'ai dans mon sac des exemplaires juste imprimés du premier journal de l'école, pour lequel j'ai co-écrit le dossier sur la comparaison de la médecine chez les Moldus et chez les Sorciers. Ma participation est très modeste, c'est surtout Martin Crivey, de quatrième année, qui a dirigé le tout. Sa mère est médecin chez les Moldus. Et puis, Eric m'a donné son avis aussi, ajouta-t-il en adressant un clin d'oeil à son ami.

\- Wouah, trop cool ! s'extasia Erin.

\- Oh, il y a même une section sur les créatures magiques… remarqua Ispahan en feuilletant le journal.

\- J'aime particulièrement le nom que vous lui avez donné, valida Daralis. _Hog'tails_ , excellente idée !

Nash et Eric, fiers de leur effet, laissèrent leurs amis lire le fruit de leur travail tout en surveillant la potion. Mais le calme régnant dans la salle ne fit pas long feu. Une fois de plus, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître Lily et Hugo. La jeune Potter avait l'air passablement déçue et Hugo regardait Erin avec une moue désolée. Erin jeta un coup d'oeil à Daralis en se tordant les mains et en se recroquevillant sur elle-même.

\- Oh, vous avez déjà fini, je te l'avais dit Hugo, que dix-sept heures ce serait trop tard !

\- Euh, oui mais tu sais, je me disais que tout le monde serait en retard, comme d'habitude...

Ispahan aurait juré avoir entendu Daralis grogner mais il dut être le seul car personne n'eut l'air étonné.

\- Ouais, quel dommage... nota-t-elle, sarcastique.

La jeune Kestrel semblait vouloir assassiner sa rivale du regard. Elle s'efforça cependant de garder son calme. Elle se doutait qu'Erin avait dû faire une gaffe et en dire trop sur leurs projets du jour. Malgré tout, les deux jeunes filles avaient déjà été fâchées au début de l'année et Daralis ne voulait pas que ça recommence. Elle devina que Hugo avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu pour empêcher Lily de se mêler de leurs affaires. C'était un garçon intelligent sous ses airs de clown sûr de lui et il savait que Daralis ne tenait pas à passer son temps libre avec sa cousine.

Un tact que cette rousse de Potter ne semblait visiblement pas posséder. Apparemment, la séance de travail supplémentaire pour terminer leur devoir de Gobelbabil ne lui avait pas suffi, elle en redemandait. Daralis en avait assez de prendre sur elle en permanence. En plus de ça, les compliments de Molly lors de leur présentation des verbes du quatrième groupe avaient plaqué un sourire satisfait sur le visage de Lily, qui avait l'air de considérer que tout cela était grâce à elle. "Allez, souffle un coup, Daralis", pensa-t-elle, "Fais-le pour Erin".

\- Alors, Nash, il reste combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton qu'elle voulut enjoué, provoquant le soulagement de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, dont le niveau de tension venait subitement de baisser d'un cran.

\- Je dirais un petit quart d'heure, vu comme ça évolue.

\- Vous préparez quoi alors ? s'enquérit Hugo, curieux d'en savoir plus.

Erin se lança dans un exposé par le menu des tenants et aboutissants du plan de Daralis. Hugo, impressionné, leva le pouce vers la petite blonde qui le gratifia d'un sourire.

\- J'ai hâte que tu nous racontes l'effet que ça va avoir sur leurs tronches. Ils vont être absolument ravis !

\- Oh, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Après tout, ce ne sera qu'un petit cadeau de Noël en retard.

\- Si ça fonctionne bien, on pourrait étendre l'utilisation à Pucey et compagnie, suggéra Hugo en cherchant l'approbation d'Erin, qui commençait à se détendre en voyant que Daralis ne paraissait pas lui en vouloir pour la présence de Lily.

\- Ce serait magique ! Elle n'arrête pas de se la raconter avec ses cadeaux et ses perles. A chaque fois, je meurs d'envie d'essuyer mes gants de Botanique sur ses vêtements griffés.

\- Sacrilège, Erin ! Je sais qu'il s'agit de Wynter Pucey mais je t'en supplie, ne touche pas aux créations du dieu de la mode, Charles F. Worth. Merlin, protégez-le ! ajouta Daralis en levant les bras au ciel.

Erin et Hugo explosèrent de rire et passèrent le quart d'heure restant avant de mettre la potion en flacon à élaborer des plans pour nuire à Miss Pucey avec l'aide de Daralis, à la condition qu'ils ne concernent pas la garde-robe de la harpie.

* * *

 _Mercredi 22 janvier 2020_

 _Grande Salle_

Daralis dévora son dessert avec enthousiasme sous le regard amusé d'Ispahan et Erin, qui n'en étaient qu'au plat principal, tout comme Eric, Nash, Hugo et Lily. La jeune Kestrel posa sa cuillère et jeta un oeil vers la table de sa Maison.

\- Bon, je crois que quasiment tout le monde est là, constata-t-elle, l'air espiègle. Je vais pouvoir y aller !

Tous ses camarades avaient les yeux brillants d'excitation. L'organisation de cette blague avait vraiment redonné un coup de boost dans l'ambiance au sein du petit groupe et même Ispahan paraissait plus serein. Hagrid avait un peu moins de travail ces derniers temps, lui permettant de prendre plus souvent le relai auprès d'Algos. Ispahan, grâce à son journal intime dont il ignorait toujours l'expéditeur, à ces heures de sommeil supplémentaires et à la perspective de pouvoir à nouveau s'amuser, était moins sombre et retrouvait son appétit. Avec un coup de fourchette vigoureux porté à l'encontre de sa côte de boeuf, il encouragea Daralis d'un sourire.

\- Vivement le petit déjeuner, que tu nous racontes ça !

\- J'aimerais tellement qu'ils aient encore leurs pustules… espéra Erin alors qu'Hugo appuyait ses dires d'un franc hochement de tête.

\- La potion est censée faire effet quatre ou cinq heures seulement, précisa Eric, provoquant une moue dépitée chez Erin. Je t'aurais bien prêté mon appareil photo, Daralis, mais j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas très discret…

La fillette explosa de rire en ajustant sa cape, imaginant le groupe de Serpentards pustuleux pris par surprise par le flash de l'appareil, et se leva.

\- Souhaitez-moi bonne chance !

\- Que la force soit avec toi !

Daralis s'éclipsa discrètement de la Grande Salle, profitant du passage d'un groupe de Serdaigle de dernière année pour se fondre dans la masse. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour agir mais elle était prête. Elle descendit jusqu'à la Salle Commune de sa Maison. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la pièce. Seuls Scorpius Malefoy et Albus Potter étaient là, installés dans un coin éloigné de la cheminée, en pleine partie d'échecs sorciers. Daralis avait remarqué que c'était leur rituel du mercredi. Elle devinait qu'ils devaient se ravitailler aux cuisines pour profiter du calme de la Salle Commune à l'heure du dîner. L'endroit était alors accueillant et douillet, avec tous ses fauteuils en velour vert bouteille et ses plaids de laine, ses épais tapis qui caressaient doucement la plante des pieds et son feu qui diffusait une douce chaleur jusque dans les dortoirs.

Daralis se hâta de passer chercher la fiole de potion dans sa malle, sans oublier Grouf, ainsi que le matériel nécessaire à la réalisation du prochain devoir à rendre en Botanique : un schéma détaillé de l'anatomie de la Mandragore avec vingt centimètres de parchemin sur l'utilisation de cette plante dans les potions. Elle déposa le tout sur sa table préférée de la Salle Commune, dans une petite alcôve avec une vue sur la cheminée. Elle alla furtivement verser la potion dans le foyer. Une étincelle lui indiqua que tout fonctionnait comme prévu et elle glissa la fiole dans la poche intérieure de sa cape en allant s'asseoir sur sa banquette. Daralis ajusta les coussins autour d'elle, mit une couverture sur ses genoux et s'attela à son travail, attendant patiemment la suite des évènements, Grouf sautilla sur ses jambes jusqu'à se blottir dans les plis du plaid.

La Salle Commune se remplit peu à peu. Les rois de la Maison s'installèrent comme prévu auprès du feu.

Daralis tendit l'oreille et s'appliqua à les observer de manière stratégique, prenant garde à ne pas être remarquée par les autres élèves de Serpentard. Elle captait la conversation tout en griffonnant des feuilles de Mandragore sur son parchemin.

\- Franchement, les vacances de Noël dans le chalet en France étaient sympas. Mais ça ne vaut pas les Caraïbes.

\- C'est vrai que tes parents ont un Manoir sur l'île sorcière… Comment elle s'appelle déjà ?

\- C'est l'Île Peakes, elle est incartable. Je crois qu'elle est entre Saint Vincent et les Barbades mais c'est à vérifier. Oh, d'ailleurs, Papa m'a proposé de nous payer à tous un Portoloin international pour qu'on puisse y passer une semaine ensemble cet été. Ça vous dirait ?

\- Ouais, je pense pas que je pourrai. Mes parents veulent nous emmener faire le tour du Japon.

Daralis se retenait presque de vomir. Ses parents à elle étaient riches mais jamais ils n'étalaient cette richesse aux yeux de tous ou la banalisaient. Ils restaient simples même si bien sûr, ils avaient tendance à acheter de belles choses.

\- Tu pourras toujours me rejoindre après, j'y resterai les deux mois. Je pourrai te payer le Portoloin moi-même si tu veux.

\- Non, je le paierai, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. C'est quoi… Deux ou trois cents Gallions ?

A ces mots, Daralis se figea. C'était le moment.

\- Mince, regardez, le feu est devenu vert. Vous croyez qu'ils essayent de l'assortir à la déco ?

Un garçon de sixième année, que Daralis identifia comme étant Edgar d'Abzac, se leva et s'approcha du foyer, fasciné. La lueur verdâtre dansait sur son front et ses cheveux. Il avança sa main vers l'âtre, comme pour tester sa température, quand soudain des étincelles jaillirent des flammes vers les visages des élèves à proximité qui les enfouirent dans leurs mains de surprise. Lorsqu'ils écartèrent enfin leurs doigts et découvrirent leurs mines respectives, des hurlements s'élevèrent de leur groupe, attirant tous les regards vers eux.

Des pustules gonflées de pus vert fleurissaient sur leurs joues, leurs nez et leurs mentons, menaçant d'exploser au moindre contact, ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver lorsque certains d'entre eux palpèrent leur visage dans l'espoir d'évaluer les dégâts.

Daralis retint un rire et vit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être amusée par la situation. C'était un véritable soulagement pour la plupart d'entre eux d'assister à cette scène.

\- Eh bah, bien joué.

Daralis sursauta et se tourna vers l'origine de la voix. C'était Chloe Zabini. Elle avait été tellement concentrée sur ce qui se passait autour de la cheminée qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué que sa camarade de dortoir s'était assise à l'autre bout de sa banquette.

\- Oh, c'est toi !

\- Je ne me pensais pas si effrayante.

\- Tu ne m'as pas fait peur, assura Daralis sans se démonter.

\- Mmmh. Pas mal le coup des pustules. Tu y penses depuis longtemps ?

\- J'y suis pour rien dans cette histoire. Mais si je savais qui a fait ça, j'irais le féliciter. C'est… wouah !

\- C'est marrant, hein, parce que moi j'aurais vraiment dit que tu aurais pu avoir cette idée. En plus de ça, tu les surveillais d'un peu trop près pour être honnête. Et la fiole qui dépasse, c'est pas très discret.

Daralis baissa les yeux et vit qu'en effet sa cape s'était retournée et laissait deviner le goulot du flacon de potion. Elle la rabattit avec hâte, quelque peu contrariée.

\- Oui, bon, t'as raison, c'est moi, admit-elle dans un murmure.

Chloe glissa le long de la banquette pour se rapprocher de Daralis.

\- Moi non plus, je peux pas les voir en peinture... Et Je pense qu'on est pas les seules, dit-elle en jetant un regard circulaire à la Salle Commune.

Les rires étouffés des uns se mêlaient aux hurlements de désespoir des autres. Daralis aperçut même Phyllis en train d'éponger le pus du visage de son amie Edlyn. Bien fait pour elle, tiens.

\- Je croyais que certains d'entre eux étaient tes amis.

\- Mes amis ? Ahah, arrête, tu me fais rire. Je les connais. Nos familles se connaissent. On est obligés de garder des relations cordiales les uns avec les autres. Tu dois en savoir quelque chose, toi aussi, mais j'ai l'impression que ton frère est plus fort à ce jeu-là. Il est où d'ailleurs ? Je ne le vois nulle part.

\- Ah, Warley ? J'ai envoyé une lettre anonyme au Concierge pour dénoncer sa possession d'une quantité importante de Bombabouses. Il est venu inspecter ses affaires lundi et lui a donné une semaine entière de retenue. Au moins, il aura évité l'humiliation.

\- Comment tu savais qu'il avait un stock de Bombabouses ?

\- Oh, il n'en avait pas. Disons que je suis furtive quand le besoin se fait sentir.

\- Tu me surprends, Kestrel. Et en même temps, pas tant que ça… déclara la petite Zabini en se levant, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres, avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre le dortoir.

* * *

 _Samedi 25 janvier 2020_

 _Dortoir des Poufsouffles_

Sara Riverdale se leva de son fauteuil en grognant. Qui pouvait bien taper aussi fort sur le mur de l'entrée un samedi matin ? Marmonnant des imprécations à l'encontre du scélérat qui avait osé interrompre sa lecture matinale au coin du feu et emmitouflée dans un gros plaid jaune moutarde, la troisième année se dirigea vers la porte de la Salle Commune. A peine l'avait-elle entrouverte qu'une tornade brune la bouscula pour s'élancer vers les escaliers situés juste en face d'elle. Sara la regarda grimper les marches quatre à quatre et disparaître quelques secondes derrière le premier palier avant de réapparaitre, les joues rouges.

\- Hem… C'est quelle porte le dortoir d'Ispy ?

\- Bonjour Erin, la salua Sara qui avait reconnu sa camarade de français. En même temps, qui à part la famille Shields pouvait mettre autant de bazar chez les Poufsouffle ?

\- Oh oui. Salut. Désolé. Alors, c'est laquelle ?

La troisième année soupira. Etait-il possible qu'elle soit encore pire que son frère ? Elle tendit tout de même le doigt vers une autre volée de marches qu'Erin n'avait pas aperçue en entrant et lui dit de toquer au deuxième palier.

\- Oups… Merci ! lui cria Erin avant de courir dans les escaliers pour aller plus vite.

Sara se rassit lourdement dans son fauteuil en grognant. On avait beau être Poufsouffle, il fallait pas trop pousser non plus !

Le tambourinement à la porte du dortoir d'Ispahan dut s'entendre jusqu'aux cachots des Serpentards. Erin entra sans attendre de réponse et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec son ami.

\- Il y a un truc qui m'est revenu cette nuit, faut que je t'en parle avant d'oublier ! lui dit-elle en le tirant par la manche de sa cape.

Ispahan la fit sortir de la Salle Commune des Poufsouffles dans l'espoir que certains aient réussi à se rendormir après le passage de la tornade Gryffondor.

\- Et ce que tu as à me dire est si important que tu ne pouvais pas attendre qu'on se retrouve dans la Grande Salle ?

Erin s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir, comme frappée par la foudre. Elle se retourna lentement vers Ispahan, les sourcils froncés.

\- Euuuuh... A vrai dire je n'y avais pas pensé…

Ispahan hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

\- Bizarrement je ne suis même pas surpris… Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda-t-il en se remettant en marche en direction du petit déjeuner.

\- Tu te rappelles, tu m'avais dit que ta soeur allait devoir subir un mariage arrangé avec le frère de Pucey ? Il y a un truc qui m'était complètement sorti de la tête depuis le temps… Il faut dire qu'il s'en est passé des choses depuis, entre Flores, les cours, notre enquête… D'ailleurs il va falloir qu'on reprogramme notre creusage de trou, mais pas maintenant, le sol a regelé ! Et…

\- Erin ? Concentration s'il te plait, lui sourit Ispahan, un peu moqueur. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude maintenant des pérégrinations mentales de sa comparse.

\- Ah oui pardon ! Bref, avec Hugo on avait été collés parce qu'on n'avait pas respecté le couvre-feu au début de l'année tu te souviens ? Comme punition, Antoine nous avait demandé de ranger tous les dossiers des anciens élèves par année et par ordre alphabétique… Et on est tombés sur celui du frère de Pucey. Le fiancé de ta soeur.

Ispahan secoua la tête.

\- Vous êtes trop curieux, vous n'auriez pas dû regarder son dossier…

\- Attends que je te dise ce qu'il y avait dedans pour juger… Athelstan Pucey a été accusé d'avoir harcelé cinq enfants Nés-Moldus durant sa sixième année à Poudlard et soupçonné de viol sur une autre Né-Moldue Serdaigle de sa promo. Mais personne n'a jamais rien pu prouver car ils se sont tous rétractés à la dernière minute et la Serdaigle n'a jamais voulu en parler, c'est une de ses amies qui l'avait dénoncé. L'affaire a été étouffée bien sûr, c'est pour ça que personne est au courant...

\- Tu es sérieuse ? s'exclama Ispahan qui avait blanchi au fur et à mesure du discours d'Erin.

\- Je te jure ! Avec Hugo on s'était dit que ça pourrait peut-être nous servir un de ces jours pour nous moquer d'elle mais ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête depuis… Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'y repense que maintenant, mais je me suis dit qu'il fallait absolument que tu sois au courant vu que tu voulais essayer d'aider ta soeur…

\- Tu as raison. Mais elle ne me croira jamais si je n'ai pas une copie du dossier d'Athelstan… Tu saurais le retrouver ?

Erin hocha la tête, sûre d'elle.

\- Oui bien sûr ! Mais il nous faudra une baguette pour le dupliquer… On pourrait peut-être voir avec Hugo ou Scott en fonction de qui connaît le sort ?

\- Oui c'est vrai… Mais il ne faut pas que ça s'ébruite… Vois d'abord avec Hugo, vu qu'il est déjà au courant.

La petite Gryffondor allait acquiescer lorsqu'une bousculade l'envoya rencontrer durement les pavés.

\- Oups, les filles je crois qu'on a heurté une chose molle et puante, ricana Wynter en dépassant Ispahan.

\- Une odeur de troll, ajouta MacAdam avec suffisance, comme si elle savait de quoi elle parlait.

Erin se relevait déjà, rouge de colère. Elle s'approcha de Pucey et serra les poings à s'en blanchir les phalanges pour ne pas la frapper.

\- Tu n'es qu'une sale petite gosse de riche Pucey ! T'es aussi sale et dégénérée que ton taré de frère, cracha-t-elle à la place.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens d'oser dire ? demanda Wynter d'une voix glaciale en dégainant sa baguette.

\- Tu m'as bien entendue ! Tu n'es qu'une sale…

Ispahan l'interrompit en lui attrapant le bras et la tira en avant, passant entre Pucey et MacAdam.

\- Arrête Erin, elle n'en vaut pas la peine, tu le sais.

\- Ouais c'est ça, barrez-vous, bande de lâches ! Vous êtes bien quatre molles ! s'exclama Goldsmith, fière de sa trouvaille.

\- La ferme Tracy ! lui intima Wynter, colérique. Quelle idiote.

Erin et Ispahan arrivèrent rapidement à la Grande Salle qui commençait doucement à se remplir.

\- Je te jure Ispy, un peu plus et je lui décochais ma spéciale gauche ! dit la Gryffondor en brandissant son poing vers l'avant.

\- Je sais Erin, lui sourit-il, mais ça n'aurait rien résolu…

\- Peut-être… Mais je suis sûre que pendant au moins dix secondes j'aurais été fière de moi… Enfin bref, tu crois qu'il y aura encore des pancakes au coulis de framboise ce matin ? C'était trooooop bon hier !

* * *

 _Lundi 27 janvier 2020_

Finalement, faire une copie du dossier du frère de Wynter Pucey s'avéra être d'une facilité déconcertante. A croire que personne ne protégeait les données personnelles des élèves…

Hugo avait été collé le samedi soir avec Fred II pour avoir fait exploser dix chaudrons de la salle de Potion en dehors des horaires de classe. Après une longue discussion entre Ispahan et Hugo, son cousin avait été mis au courant d'une petite partie de l'affaire (c'est-à-dire la copie du dossier) et il n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus. Tant que c'était illégal, cela lui suffisait amplement. Le Concierge leur avait donc fait récurer une petite salle attenante à son bureau sans aucune surveillance. Autant dire qu'ils n'avaient pas mis longtemps à retourner dans le bureau de Wiertz (sérieusement, qui laissait sa porte ouverte et sans surveillance alors qu'il était entouré d'enfants en recherche constante de bêtises à faire ?) pour faire la copie du dossier de Pucey, toujours aussi bien rangé.

Cela faisait donc deux jours qu'Ispahan possédait le fameux dossier et qu'il ne savait pas quoi en faire. Il ne pouvait décemment pas aller voir sa soeur en lui tendant les documents et en lui disant "hey, comment tu vas depuis tout ce temps ? Ça fait quoi ? 5 ans qu'on ne se parle plus ? Mais tiens, j'ai un cadeau pour toi !"... Il ne pouvait pas non plus faire transiter le dossier par hibou, il avait bien essayé de l'accrocher à la chouette de Phyllis, mais celle-ci avait catégoriquement refusé de décoller à cause du poids du colis. Il avait même hésité à utiliser Crick, l'hippogriffe d'Hagrid, mais il doutait que sa soeur réagisse aussi calmement que lui fasse à l'animal fantastique.

Mais en ce lundi 27 janvier, Ispahan avait bien d'autres choses à penser. C'était son anniversaire et tout le monde avait pensé à le lui souhaiter. Même les garçons de son dortoir alors qu'il ne leur avait jamais adressé la parole depuis le début de l'année. Cela lui avait vraiment fait chaud au coeur et il les avait remerciés avec beaucoup d'émotion. Scott, le frère d'Erin, l'avait attendu dans la Salle Commune des Poufsouffles et lui avait offert son premier cadeau de la journée. Un beau livre Moldu intitulé _Mon amie Flicka_. Il était maintenant au fond de son sac et Ispahan attendait avec impatience un moment de pause pour pouvoir le commencer. C'était son premier roman non sorcier et il avait hâte de le découvrir.

Au petit-déjeuner, Erin, Daralis, Eric, Nash, Hugo et Lily lui avaient littéralement sauté dessus pour fêter son anniversaire en chantant à tue-tête sur le rythme d'une des chansons des Bizzarr'Sisters. Daralis et Lily avaient même fait l'effort de ne pas se chamailler de tout le repas, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé jusqu'alors. Toute cette attention avait failli lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux. Les enfants ne lui offrirent pas de cadeaux mais il ne le remarqua même pas. Pour lui qui avait grandi seul et presque sans amour dans un manoir gigantesque et austère, les avoir comme amis, tous autant qu'ils étaient, c'était le plus beau des cadeaux qu'il pouvait recevoir.

Peu avant le déjeuner, alors que la Grande Salle était encore vide, ce fut Hagrid qui vint le voir à la table des Poufsouffles, tout rouge sous son imposante barbe broussaillante. Il tenait dans ses mains un cadeau grossièrement emballé de la taille d'un petit livre qu'il tendit à Ispahan.

\- C'est… C'est pour moi ? marmonna le première année, gêné par tant de considération.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Daralis, intéressée.

\- J'me suis dit qu'ça t'interess'rait p'têtre…

Ispahan déchira le papier cadeau avec empressement et découvrit un carnet noir légèrement écorné. Il le feuilleta rapidement et découvrit qu'il était déjà tout annoté. Avec parfois quelques grosses tâches d'encre qui barraient la page en diagonale.

\- Mais… C'est votre carnet de note ?!

Hagrid hocha la tête.

\- Sur les Sombrals oui. Mais j'le connais par coeur moi. J'me suis dit qu't'en profiterais plus que moi. Ca t'évit'ra des surprises avec Algos !

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire Professeur… C'est un cadeau magnifique, merci ! répondit Ispahan,ému, en serrant le carnet contre sa poitrine.

\- Avec plaisir, Ispahan. J'avais rarement vu quelqu'un avec autant d'amour à r'vendre. Continue comme ça petit. Bon, faut qu'j'retourne à ma place avant qu'les autres élèves arrivent, dit-il en se détournant gauchement alors que quelques Gryffondors entraient dans la Grande Salle.

\- Merci encore Professeur ! A jeudi ! sourit Ispahan.

Les mots du Garde Chasse l'avaient vraiment touché et il savait combien Hagrid tenait à son troupeau de Sombral et à Tenebrus, avec lequel il avait partagé de nombreuses aventures. C'était l'un des plus beaux cadeaux qu'il pouvait recevoir en cette journée...

Il était vraiment heureux. Tous les gens auxquels il tenait avaient pensé à lui pour son anniversaire. Bien sûr, ses parents ne le lui avaient pas souhaité mais il ne s'y attendait pas non plus et il avait était assez surpris de se rendre compte que cela le touchait à peine. C'était Phyllis qui le rendait le plus triste d'une certaine manière. Il avait espéré un signe de sa part toute la matinée, mais il ne l'avait pas encore croisée.

Erin entra parmis les premières pour le déjeuner et s'installa face à Daralis et Ispahan.

\- Pfff, dit-elle en baillant, les cours de Binns sont toujours aussi endormant ! Dommage que Flores soit pas très net parce que ses cours sont cent fois mieux ! D'ailleurs, vous avez pas trop fait la fête hier dans votre Salle Commune ? demanda-t-elle à Ispahan en référence au match de Quidditch que Poufsouffle avait remporté la veille contre Gryffondor.

\- Si bien sûr, mais je ne me suis pas couché trop tard tu sais… Et puis même quand on perd ça leur arrive de le fêter aussi. Ça dépend s'ils considèrent qu'ils ont bien joué ou pas...

\- C'est bien un truc que je ne comprendrais jamais ça… Être content d'avoir perdu. Non mais c'est quoi cet esprit ? Soit tu gagnes et t'es content, soit tu perds et c'est pourri ! L'année prochaine je me présenterai comme Attrapeuse vu que le Serpentard qui a le poste est en dernière année et crois-moi, mon équipe ne fera pas la fête si elle perd, remarqua Daralis, un peu suffisante.

Erin acquiesça vigoureusement.

\- Je suppose que c'est pour ça que vous êtes à Serpentard et Gryffondor et moi à Poufsouffle… Pour nous il n'y a pas que la performance individuelle qui compte… Et peut-être qu'un de ces jours je te battrai Dara...

Alors que Daralis ouvrait la bouche pour se lancer dans un débat qui s'annonçait passionnant (tout ce qui avait trait au Quidditch l'était de toute façon), Eric et Nash s'installèrent à leur tour sur les bancs et entamèrent une nouvelle discussion, prenant Ispahan à témoin. Celui-ci ne comprit pas tout mais s'amusa à jouer l'arbitre entre les deux Serdaigles.

Le seul point négatif de cette journée était les cours songea Ispahan alors que la petite bande se séparait de nouveau pour rejoindre leur classe de l'après-midi.

A la fin de la journée, après l'heure dédiée à l'Etude des Moldus, Eric le retint et lui demanda de l'accompagner dehors. Ispahan le suivit sans poser de question, sachant qu'il n'était pas très bon pour mentir et voulant tout de même avoir la surprise de ce qui allait se passer.

Le Serdaigle l'amena jusqu'à la porte entrouverte de l'écurie où séjournait Algos, qui semblait illuminée comme en plein mois de juillet. A l'intérieur, Daralis, Erin, Nash, Lily et Hugo les attendait, un chapeau pointu multicolore et des confettis pleins les mains (que Scott avait réussi à faire passer en douce grâce à sa chouette). Algos était aussi de la partie, hululant à qui mieux mieux au milieu des enfants qui, ne le voyant pas, se faisaient bousculer ou rentrer dedans relativement souvent. Il avait déjà l'air de s'amuser comme un petit fou.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Ispy ! s'écrièrent-ils en choeur en lançant les confettis sur le Poufsouffle et Eric qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se mettre à l'abri.

Daralis s'approcha avec un chapeau rose, vert, violet et orange et le lui accrocha, murmurant au passage que c'était une idée d'Erin et qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire sur le mauvais goût de ces chapeaux au risque de se prendre une très longue gueulante. Chez les Shields, fêter un anniversaire semblait relever de l'honneur personnel.

\- Hugo, Dopkey et moi on t'a préparé un super gâteau chocolat-poire-caramel-rhubarbe comme tu les aimes ! s'exclama Erin en tendant la main vers sa gauche.

Hagrid avait dû les aider à préparer les écuries car la partie sellerie avait été réaménagée et une énorme table avec le gâteau et deux grands cadeaux proprement emballés trônaient en son centre.

\- Allez vas-y, ouvre-les… Et commence par le rond ! lui sourit Eric.

Ispahan déballa rapidement son premier cadeau et se retrouva avec un gros ballon réalisé dans une matière qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il releva les yeux vers le petit groupe en quête d'une explication. Ce fut Lily qui la lui fournit, coupant Daralis qui allait se lancer.

\- C'est un ballon qui a été rendu plus résistant magiquement, on a demandé à nos cousins de nous aider… On s'est dit que lorsque t'étais pas là, ton petit protégé devait s'ennuyer et du coup, on a pensé qu'avec un jouet il verrait peut-être le temps passer plus vite… On ne peut pas le voir, mais j'ai l'impression que ce soir il s'amuse bien… dit-elle, alors qu'une petite portion de gâteau disparaissait avant d'être recrachée sur le sol. Apparemment le chocolat-poire-caramel-rhubarbe n'était pas au goût du Sombral.

Ispahan sourit, ému que ses amis ait pensé à Algos et lui tendit le ballon.

\- Tu veux jouer Algos ?

Le poulain tendit le cou, curieux et souffla doucement sur la balle pour être sûr qu'elle n'allait pas l'attaquer. Constatant qu'elle n'avait bougé, il avança les dents et mordit dedans. Ispahan la lâcha et le ballon rebondit sur le sol, ce qui fit bondir Algos en arrière. Les enfants ne voyaient rien, mais l'éclat de rire d'Ispahan leur indiqua que la balle devait avoir un certain succès…

Le Sombral s'avança de nouveau, ses petites ailes traînant sur le sol. Il mordit à nouveau dans le ballon et le secoua avec force avant de l'envoyer vers le haut et de se le prendre sur le dos. Il émit un couinement désapprobateur et shoota dans la balle qui alla se loger entre Eric et Nash.

Daralis résuma l'avis général.

\- C'est assez perturbant de voir une balle bouger toute seule dans la pièce… Ça lui plait ?

\- Pour l'instant il a l'air d'avoir l'impression que la balle veut le manger, mais je pense que vous l'avez intrigué !

Les enfants se désintéressent de la balle qui volait à nouveau dans les airs, et d'Eric et Nash qui venaient de se faire catapulter par Algos qui n'avait pas encore tout à fait les notions de distance élémentaires, pour se retourner vers Ispahan et le dernier cadeau. Celui-ci avait une forme plus banale, rectangulaire et le Poufsouffle s'empressa d'arracher le papier cadeau.

Il resta silencieux quelques instants, regardant ce qui lui faisait place.

Incertains, les autres le regardaient et Erin finit par craquer.

\- Ça te plait pas ?

Ispahan releva la tête, surpris, et un immense sourire s'étala enfin sur ses lèvres.

\- Bien sûr que si, qu'est-ce que tu racontes… C'est juste que je crois n'avoir jamais eu quelque chose d'aussi précieux entre les mains ! Par contre mes parents ne doivent jamais voir ça, remarqua-t-il, plus pour lui-même.

Son regard retomba sur son cadeau et il détailla la magnifique boîte de matériel à dessin que ses amis venaient de lui offrir. Noire et jaune, gratifiée d'un magnifique blaireau debout dans le blason des Poufsouffle, le coffret était tout simplement sublime et Ispahan mit un certain temps à se décider pour l'ouvrir. Un dessous de main en cuir de dragon rouge sombre était posé sur le dessus et, lorsqu'il le souleva, il put admirer les différents crayons, fusains, plumes et pinceaux qui composaient l'attirail. De nombreuses encres et couleurs s'étalaient dans le fond de la boîte et du parchemin de qualité supérieure était entreposé dans le coin droit de la boîte.

\- Merci beaucoup, dit-il, ému. Il y a vraiment tout ce qu'il faut pour dessiner avec ça… Vous êtes les meilleurs !

Tout le monde sourit et ils s'avancèrent pour un câlin groupé.

\- Bon allez, c'est pas tout ça mais il y a le gâteau à manger ! les rappela Hugo à l'ordre au bout de quelques instants, se donnant une contenance malgré le regard ému et les joues rouges qu'il arborait.

Il avait toujours pensé que, comme ses cousins/cousines et même sa soeur, il resterait principalement avec sa famille et se trouverait peut-être, avec beaucoup de chance, un bon ami qui ne le verrait pas uniquement pour le fils d'un héros de guerre… Mais il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il arriverait à trouver toute une bande d'amis, à la fois aussi fous et dégénérés que sincères et honnêtes, avec qui il s'entendrait à merveille. Et qu'ils soient Cracmols ou non, ça lui était bien égal. D'une certaine manière, la célébrité de leurs parents, à lui et Lily, les avait isolés du monde magique, tout comme l'impossibilité de faire de la magie avait écarté Daralis, Eric, Erin et Ispahan de ce même monde. Finalement, c'était peut-être logique qu'ils s'entendent tous si bien…

Personne ne sembla remarquer la minute philosophique d'Hugo et ils se jetèrent avec enthousiasme sur le gâteau.

Eric, un peu en retrait, prit de nombreuses photos de la soirée et du sourire qu'Ispahan avait retrouvé. La mission qu'ils s'étaient tous donnés était accomplie avec brio. Il ne manquait plus que le clou de la soirée…

Lorsque la nuit fut largement tombée, et une petite heure avant le début du cours d'Astronomie (il s'agissait de ne pas être en retard pour ne pas donner une occasion à cette mégère de Professeur de les coller), Eric et Hugo firent sortir tout le monde dans le parc de Poudlard, près d'une des rives du Lac Noir.

Ispahan se demanda ce qui allait encore se passer.

Daralis s'avança vers lui et sourit.

\- On s'est permis de demander à Scott de fouiller dans ton dortoir pour les retrouver… Mais promis il n'a touché à rien d'autre !

\- Trouver quoi ? lui demanda Ispahan, curieux. Ça lui était bien égal que Scott ait pu chercher dans ses affaires… Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait beaucoup d'effets personnels de valeur !

\- Tu vas voir dans quelques secondes. Dès qu'Hugo sera prêt !

Ce dernier, comme s'il avait entendu son nom, se retourna vers eux en courant et s'écria,

\- 3, 2, 1…

Et les pétards que Lily et Hugo lui avaient offerts à Noël explosèrent devant eux, se reflétant sur l'eau noir du Lac, juste en-dessous. Des gerbes vertes, rouges, jaunes et noires s'élevèrent dans le ciel, imprimant des images d'étoiles filantes, de chevaux ailés et même de gâteaux gigantesques.

Ispahan attrapa les mains de Daralis et Erin, qui étaient juste à ses côtés et les serra fortement. Des petites larmes dévalaient ses joues, qu'il ne tenta pas de cacher.

\- Merci. Mille fois merci, chuchota-t-il.

* * *

 _Jeudi 6 février 2020_

 _Dans un couloir du quatrième étage_

\- Dépêche-toi Erin ! On aurait déjà dû y être il y a cinq minutes ! Je savais qu'on n'aurait pas dû faire un détour aux toilettes après le cours d'Histoire.

\- Oui, bah j'arrive, répliqua la jeune fille essoufflée. Si tu n'avais pas passé dix minutes à poser des questions au Professeur Binns sur les révoltes des Gobelins, on n'en serait pas là. Attends… On arrête de courir, j'en peux plus…

Erin se pencha, appuyée sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle. Eric s'adossa un instant contre un mur du couloir pour l'attendre. Des pas précipités se firent entendre derrière eux, laissant place à Ispahan et Daralis, dans le même état qu'eux.

\- Oh, vous êtes là ! Fiou… On a cru qu'on serait super en retard.

\- On a croisé Scott en sortant de Sortilèges… Il a absolument voulu que je lui dise ce que je pensais du livre qu'il m'a offert pour mon anniversaire…

\- Ouais, il a trouvé ça plus malin de te demander là que dans votre Salle Commune.

\- Aheum, toussota Eric pour interrompre les explications d'Ispahan et Daralis. Faudrait peut-être qu'on y aille. Mitford doit déjà être là si vous aviez cours avec elle.

Les quatre enfants se remirent en route. Ils se retrouvaient comme toutes les semaines pour travailler sur leur devoir transversal et c'était Deborah Mitford qui devait les encadrer ce jour-là, son cours pratique de Sortilèges avec les Serpentard et Poufsouffle de première année ayant été annulé. L'ensemble des salles de cours habituelles du Château était en effet en train d'être contrôlées afin de s'assurer de la sécurité des élèves lorsqu'ils y pratiquaient la magie. La Commission d'Inspection de la Sécurité des Elèves lors des Apprentissages Universitaires, ou CISEAU, avait été créée six ans auparavant après qu'un élève de cinquième année avait fait exploser un miroir par accident. Les débris avaient gravement blessé une de ses camarades de Maison qui s'était retrouvée plusieurs semaines à Sainte-Mangouste afin de retrouver son visage d'origine.

Les Cracmols approchèrent de la salle dans laquelle ils devaient aller en silence, trop occupés à récupérer un rythme de respiration normal. Eric arriva le premier devant la porte. Il s'arrêta net et tendit un bras en direction de ses amis, qui se figèrent.

\- J'entends la voix de Flores, chuchota-t-il avant de coller son oreille à la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent ?

\- J'en sais rien, j'entends mal.

\- Chhhhut, si vous parlez, ça va rien arranger.

Ils saisirent des bribes de la conversation.

\- … pas réussi à comprendre ce que ça racontait...

\- … avez bien lu… regarder ça ensemble…

\- Poussez-vous, fit Erin en montant à moitié sur le dos d'Ispahan qui avait lui aussi réussi à coller son oreille à la porte.

\- Erin, doucement, tu m'écrases…

\- Oups, pardon, Daralis.

\- Mais tu m'as mis un coup de pied.

\- Attends, j'y suis presq-Aaaaaah !

Erin bascula par dessus Ispahan et atterrit dans la porte avec un grand BAM ! Eric et Daralis se hâtèrent de les aider à se relever. Echevelés, les enfants se redressèrent à l'instant exact où le battant s'ouvrit sur un Professeur Flores visiblement énervé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend à taper sur les portes comme ça ! Ah, c'est vous ! Vous êtes en retard de presque dix minutes. Vous avez fait attendre le Professeur Mitford.

\- Voyons, Gabriel, ne vous emportez pas ! Ce n'est pas bien grave. Je suis moi-même arrivée avec cinq minutes de retard la dernière fois. En plus, ils ont déjà bien avancé leur devoir lors de la séance précédente. Il n'y a plus qu'à tout mettre dans l'ordre et préparer les petits panneaux pour leur exposé de la semaine prochaine. Pas vrai, les enfants ?

\- Oui, Professeur Mitford.

\- Nous sommes désolés de notre retard, Professeur Mitford.

\- Tut, tut, tut ! Cessez de vous excuser et installez-vous, qu'on s'y mette. Gabriel, nous pourrons poursuivre notre conversation avant le dîner si vous le souhaitez.

\- Faisons comme ça, admit-il, jetant un dernier regard insistant aux quatre Cracmols avant de quitter la pièce en claquant la porte.

\- Bon, sortez vos affaires, nous allons tenter d'être efficaces et de tout finir rapidement. Vous pourrez sortir dès que vous aurez terminé la préparation des panneaux. Alors c'est parti !

Erin, Eric, Daralis et Ispahan s'activèrent sans bavardages superflus, se questionnant sur ce qui venait de se passer avec le professeur Flores. Ils oublièrent cependant bien vite cette conversation, concentrés sur leur travail et c'est avec application qu'Ispahan inscrivit sur le premier panneau, en lettres calligraphiées, _La Magie vue par les Moldus_.

* * *

 _Vendredi 14 février 2020_

La porte de la salle de travail s'ouvrit avec fracas sur Scott Shields, rouge et en sueur, qui semblait chercher désespérément quelque chose. Son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'il vit sa petite soeur accompagnée de ses trois inséparables amis assis à une table dans le fond de la pièce. Il referma la porte de la salle doucement et courut dans leur direction, ne faisant pas attention aux remarques désobligeantes qui accompagnèrent son trajet. Il s'installa sur la dernière chaise vacante, collé au mur et soupira avec une certaine fatalité.

\- Je hais la Saint-Valentin !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Scottie ?

\- Il se passe qu'il y a une fille de Gryffondor de troisième année qui me court après depuis ce matin et que je ne sais plus quoi faire pour m'en débarrasser.

\- Bah t'as qu'à lui dire que tu l'aimes pas ? suggéra Daralis, radicale.

\- Mais nan mais t'imagines ? Ça se fait pas le jour de la Saint-Valentin !

\- Bah alors accepte de passer du temps avec elle, lui proposa Eric.

\- Mais naaaan, gémit Scott en se frappant la tête contre la table. J'ai pas enviiiiie !

\- Tu vas faire quoi alors ?

\- Me cacher jusqu'à la fin de la journée ! Je peux rester un peu avec vous les mioches ?

\- C'est pas très sympa, remarqua Ispahan. Ça ne se fait pas de la laisser espérer comme ça. Tu te sentirais comment si tu étais à sa place ?

\- Mais je n'y suis pas ! Et ça me va très bien !

Erin, qui allait ouvrir la bouche pour rajouter son grain de sel, fut interrompue par la porte qui s'ouvrait à nouveau. Une petite tête brune surmontée de grosses lunettes cerclées de fer passa par l'entrebâillement.

\- Scott ? demanda-t-elle à la cantonade.

\- Il est là ! s'exclama une voix venant du fond de la salle.

\- Eraaaa ! J'y crois pas ! Tu m'as trahie ! Vile chenapande ! Traitresse ! Méchante ! Je te déteste ! lui chuchota Scott, d'un air dramatique.

\- Allez la diva, bouge toi un peu et te plains pas ! Il y en a plein qui rêveraient qu'une demoiselle les poursuive comme ça, lui fit remarquer Daralis, un sourire en coin.

Scott se releva mollement, pointant un doigt faussement menaçant vers Erin.

\- Toi, espèce de fausse soeur, attends un peu que tu grandisses et je ferai de tes Saint-Valentin un enfer !

\- Tu me vois trembler Scottie ! Maintenant va-t'en, ta cavalière t'attend ! Et faire attendre une fille ça se fait pas… lui répondit-elle en riant.

Le Poufsouffle sortit de la salle en traînant des pieds, alors que la jeune Gryffondor souriait de toutes ses dents à ses côtés en lui attrapant la main.

\- Adieu vous que je pensais être mes amis ! s'exclama-t-il en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Erin et Daralis pouffèrent.

\- Mais quel comédien ! s'exclama la Serpentarde.

\- En plus c'est dégueu les garçons ! remarqua Erin avec une grimace explicite.

\- Ouais, et puis tous ces trucs d'échange de salive et de je ne sais quoi d'autre… C'est pas net ! surenchérit Daralis.

Eric et Ispahan les regardèrent avec de grands yeux.

\- Bah et nous ? On est des garçons aussi non ?

\- Oui mais vous c'est pas pareil, continua Daralis d'un ton docte, ni toi ni Ispy n'avez l'intention de sortir avec nous ou de fourrer vos langues dans nos bouches ! Ça n'a rien à voir !

Erin acquiesça vigoureusement. Le Poufsouffle et le Serdaigle s'entre-regardèrent puis haussèrent les épaules, semblant accepter cette explication.

De toute façon les filles, c'était trop compliqué à comprendre, songea Eric avant de se remettre à son devoir de potion…

* * *

 _Voilà voilà… Ce chapitre est un peu plus joyeux que les précédents, on revient sur une bonne dynamique ^^ Entre l'anniversaire de notre Ispy préféré et la Saint-Valentin, on ne pouvait pas faire autrement de toute façon !_ Ils sont pas tristes nos petits Cracs, ils s'arrêtent jamais. A se demander quand ils font leurs devoirs !

 _On espère que ça vous aura plu (en plus on a presque respecté les délais de publication cette fois !)_ Et ce chapitre est plutôt long, vous avez de quoi lire ;)

 _Pour le chapitre suivant il faudra patienter un peu plus longtemps car Sushi part prendre des vacances bien méritées… Par contre vous aurez le droit à un ou deux petits bonus pour l'attente :D_

 _Il paraît que laisser des reviews donne de la motivation pour le boulot…_ Et de la motivation aux auteures :P


	16. XIV Le mystère s'épaissit

Coucou les petites licornes en pâte à sucre !

On vous avait manqué ? Vous n'en pouviez plus d'attendre la suite ? Et bien nous voilà de retour ! _Ouiiiiii… En tout cas moi je nous avais manqué !_

On vous rappelle qu'on a publié trois nouveaux bonus depuis le chapitre précédent, oui, mesdames et messieurs, non pas un, ni deux mais bien trois bonus ! Allez voir sur notre profil, le recueil s'appelle Behind the scene :) _et hésitez pas à nous lâcher une p'tite review pour savoir si ces bonus vous plaisent ou s'ils vous font dormir encore plus vite qu'un comptage de moutons..._

Pour info, la première année de nos Cracs préférés (et des vôtres aussi, on l'espère !) va bientôt se terminer ! En effet, après ce chapitre, on estime qu'il restera deux chapitres et un épilogue pour atteindre l'été 2020. Et on peut déjà vous dire qu'ils ne seront pas de tout repos. (Pas de panique, vous ne serez pas désoeuvrés et nous non plus après ça. On a pleeeeeiiiin de bonus à écrire et puis il restera 6 ans à raconter encore, rien que ça).

En tout cas, merci beaucoup de nous soutenir, vous êtes une bonne vingtaine à suivre notre profil ou l'histoire, ça nous fait méga plaisir ! On espère que notre fic vous plait. N'hésitez pas à nous laisser un petit mot un jour (même "Salut, c'est cool. Bises"), histoire qu'on vous connaisse tout ça tout ça ! (et pour nous forcer à écrire la suite après héhé)

Allez, trève de bavardage, comme d'hab, l'encyclopédie :

L'encyclopédie : **goo . gl / photos / fnSBipNHeYQ6i6Vx7** (en enlevant les 6 espaces) avec ses illustrations et ses documents supplémentaires.

Le récap' des personnages :

Serdaigle : **Eric Upwood** (Cracmol), **Nash Lester** (fait partie de la bande), **Dempster Frayne** (ennemi d'Eric)

Gryffondor : **Erin Shields** (Cracmolle), **Lily Potter et Hugo Weasley** (ses amis), **Wynter Pucey, Ainsley MacAdam et Tracy Goldsmith** (les 3 pestes)

Serpentard : **Daralis Kestrel** (Cracmolle), **Chloe Zabini** (1ère année), **Phyllis Rosier** (sœur d'Ispahan, 5ème année), **Warley Kestrel** (frère de Daralis, 4ème année)

Poufsouffle : **Ispahan Rosier** (Cracmol), **Scott Shields** (frère d'Erin, 3ème année)

Autres : **Seabert Kestrel** (petit frère de Daralis, 9 ans), **Hadrian Butler** (ami d'école primaire d'Eric), **Margaret Holcomb** (amie américaine de Daralis Kestrel)

Et les petiiiites réponses aux RA :

Salut **Kaldeshara** ! Ravies de faire ta connaissance _oui très ravies ahaha_. On espère que tu atteindras ce chapitre un jour pour pouvoir lire notre réponse à ta review :D ça nous fait très plaisir que tu aies découvert notre histoire et que tu aies pris le temps de nous laisser un petit mot _je me demande bien qui force les gens à nous lire comme ça ?_. Comme tu l'as deviné, effectivement, la vie passée de ces personnages est loin d'être un long fleuve tranquille ;)

Yo yo yo **Littlesis** :D _Saluuuuuut !_ Tu gères d'avoir réussi à nous rattraper. Incroyable, amazing ! Que dis-je, incredible ! Ne t'en fais pas pour Daralis et Lily, ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'elles se coifferont mutuellement en s'échangeant leurs pinces à cheveux préférées ;) _Oula oui, elles ont pas fini de se détester ces deux-là… Elles sont à la fois trop semblables et trop différentes pour s'entendre ^^_ Pour l'anniversaire, si quelqu'un mérite toute la choupitude du monde, c'est bien Ispy. Et concernant les pustules qui dégoulinent #miammiam, c'est vrai que c'est sympa. Continue à t'attribuer des bruits du jour, c'est plutôt cool et inattendu ;) à la prochaine !

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Le mystère s'épaissit**

* * *

 _Samedi 29 février 2020_

\- 10 Mornilles que Serpentard vous écrase ! se vanta Daralis en regardant Ispahan d'un air de défi.

\- Mais… Les paris sont interdits au sein de Poudlard Dara ! Tu pourrais te faire renvoyer si ça se trouve… frissona Eric en lançant des regards à droite et à gauche pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait entendue.

Daralis haussa les épaules.

\- N'importe quoi Eric ! Vous les Serdaigles, faut vous détendre un peu hein ! C'est juste pour s'amuser. Et puis on mène déjà de 60 points, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait nous arriver ?

Comme pour appuyer les dires de la Vert et Argent, un des Poursuiveurs de Serpentard marqua un nouveau but.

\- Et ça fait 170 à 100 ! Les Serpentards s'envolent ! Je rappelle que s'ils gagnent ce match ils prennent la première place au classement général et seront qualifiés d'office pour la finale ! Les Poufsouffles semblent avoir du mal à garder le rythme et ne se maintiennent à niveau que grâce à leur incroyable Gardien, Lucas Howrigan ! Les gars… Je vous rappelle que les Poursuiveurs aussi ont le droit de toucher la balle rouge, là, vous la voyez ? Il parait que ça s'appelle un Souaffle…

Toutes les tribunes éclatèrent de rire dans un bel ensemble, même les Blaireaux, bons joueurs. Il fallait dire que leurs Poursuiveurs étaient réellement mauvais. Ils faisaient habituellement partis de ceux qui avaient la plus grosse cohésion de groupe, mais là, c'était comme si chacun d'entre eux essayait de se la jouer solo.

Ispahan fronçait les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce soudain revirement de situation. Étonnamment, ce fut Erin qui lui fournit la réponse.

\- Tu vois la Poursuiveuse blonde là ? Elle s'appelle Sara Riverdale, elle est avec moi et Hugo…

\- Hugo et moi, ne put s'empêcher de les interrompre Eric.

\- Comme tu veux, en Français et elle est dans la promo de Scott… Et bah elle sortait avec le Poursuiveur châtain, Tomas Beckett, jusqu'à avant la Saint-Valentin mais elle l'a largué pour James Potter ! Du coup il est vénère et il fait tout pour ne pas lui faire la passe, même si elle est démarquée ! Il va plomber son équipe. C'est Scott qui me l'a dit, rajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard dubitatif de ses camarades.

Les enfants étaient partis s'installer chez les Serdaigles, dans un territoire neutre pour éviter un massacre Serpentarien ou Pouffsouflien. Et pour une fois, Erin avait réussi à tenir sa langue pour ne pas proposer à mini Potter de les suivre. Ce qui était en soi un exploit. Le second exploit avait été de ramener Eric sur les bancs des supporters. Ils avaient dû aller le tirer d'un bouquin dans la Bibliothèque où il travaillait avec Nash et quasiment le pousser pour arriver au stade. Eric n'avait cédé que parce qu'il voyait que cela faisait plaisir à Ispahan et qu'il voulait se rattraper pour sa bourde sur Héméra et son poulain. Ils s'étaient donc installés sur les hauteurs de l'estrade pour avoir une vue imprenable. Erin et Daralis avaient passé plus de temps à chercher le Vif d'Or qu'à réellement suivre le match alors qu'Ispahan vibrait avec son équipe. Il était intimement persuadé qu'ils pouvaient encore gagner. Il suffisait qu'Helen Dubois attrape la petite balle dorée et c'était bon…

\- Moi je te parie 10 Mornilles que Poufsouffle va quand même l'emporter, sourit Ispahan.

Daralis le regarda avec pitié.

\- C'est beau de réver ! Pari tenu ! Je me demande ce que je vais pouvoir faire de cet argent supplémentaire…

En vérité, la Serpentarde se moquait éperdument de ces quelques Mornilles de plus ou de moins, mais elle était contente qu'il n'ait pas parié un plus grand montant. Elle ne voulait tout de même pas lui voler le peu d'argent de poche que ses parents avaient pu lui donner. Elle ne se doutait pas que sous le lit d'Ispahan se cachait une bourse pleine de Gallions. Après tout, quelle famille Sang-Pure digne de ce nom laissait partir son enfant à Poudlard sans une bourse pleine à craquer pour montrer l'étendue de sa richesse au reste du monde ? Les Rosier ne faisaient pas exception et même si Ispahan était un Cracmol à moitié renié, il restait un Sang-Pur dans un lieu privilégié et était censé faire honneur à sa réputation.

Les deux enfants se tapèrent dans les mains pour signifier leur accord et se reconcentrèrent sur le match. C'est qu'il s'agissait de ne pas rater une belle occasion !

\- Et je crois que les Attrapeurs ont aperçu le Vif… Regardez ! Helen Dubois et Ian Parkinson plongent en parfaite synchronisation vers le sol… Et remontent maintenant à toute vitesse ! On dirait que la balle ne veut pas se laisser attraper ! Helen évite un magnifique cognard envoyé par les Batteurs de Serpentard mais perd un peu d'avance ! Parkinson en profite pour prendre l'avantage et se place devant elle. Mais Helen ne se laisse pas faire et revient à la charge, elle passe sur le côté droit et se rabat contre Parkinson. Les deux Attrapeurs sont à la lutte… Ils tendent la main eeeeet…

Daralis et Ispahan s'étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre sans s'en rendre compte et trépignaient d'impatience. La Serpentarde voulait gagner. Son équipe ne pouvait pas perdre la face. Ils ne pouvaient pas être plus faibles que l'équipe de Poufsouffle, c'était impossible ! Ils étaient les meilleurs cette année et ils allaient remporter la Coupe de Quidditch. Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Elle ne voulait pas blesser Ispahan, mais il était clair que les Poufsouffles ne _méritaient_ pas de gagner. C'était les Serpentards qui avaient fait tout le jeu durant la partie. Le Vif leur revenait de droit.

Les deux enfant se tendirent en voyant les Attrapeurs passer devant eux à pleine vitesse, main tendue vers l'avant. Les poings se refermèrent alors qu'ils atteignaient les tribunes des Gryffondors.

\- C'est Parkinson qui l'a, c'est sûr ! clama Daralis en jetant des coups d'œil inquiets autour d'elle en quête d'un signe d'acquiescement de la part des Serdaigles.

\- N'importe quoi, la contredit Ispahan. C'est Helen qui l'a eu, ça s'est vu nettement !

La Serpentarde le regarda. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Ispy mettre autant de ferveur dans ses mots. Elle se surprit même à penser pendant une micro-seconde que ce ne serait pas si grave que ça si ce n'était pas son équipe qui gagnait, avant de se reprendre en secouant la tête. Rien d'autre n'importait que la victoire. C'était la seule chose qui l'intéressait.

Les Attrapeurs atterrirent en même temps et se regardèrent en souriant. Une franche camaraderie les unissait et, même s'ils étaient de furieux adversaires sur le terrain, ils étaient capables d'admettre leur défaite et de féliciter le gagnant.

Helen tendit le bras vers le haut. Une petite balle dorée brillait au bout de sa main.

\- Et Poufsouffle remporte la partie ! Je pense que vous pouvez en effet remercier Helen, elle vous a carrément sauvés de l'humiliation là les gars ! Quant aux Serpentards, ils devront attendre le résultat du match Gryffondor-Serdaigle avant de savoir s'ils pourront participer à la finale… Parkinson doit se mordre les doigts de ne pas avoir attrapé le Vif, tu vois, tu aurais dû te laisser pousser les ongles !

Ian Parkinson lui fit un joli geste montrant l'intérêt qu'il portait à sa remarque tandis que les élèves riaient aux piques du commentateur.

\- J'ai gagné ! se réjouit Ispahan.

Il se tourna un peu, cherchant Daralis des yeux.

\- Tu me dois 10 Mornilles !

\- N'importe quoi ! Je suis sûre que Dubois a triché, elle a dû faire un truc pas net et personne ne l'a vu ! Ian n'a pas pu échouer ! On aurait dû gagner ! Pas vous…

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans un borborygme alors que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Ispahan rentra la tête dans les épaules et se dit qu'il lui reparlerait plus tard du pari qu'ils avaient fait… Pour le moment elle avait un peu trop l'air en rogne pour son propre bien.

Décidément les Gryffondors et les Serpentards se ressemblaient beaucoup sur certains points… Aucun des deux n'acceptait la défaite !

* * *

 _Nuit du mercredi 11 au jeudi 12 mars 2020_

Il faisait froid à Poudlard. Surtout en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, à minuit. Ispahan frissonna et regarda ses camarades autour de lui. Erin grelottait tout autant que lui malgré sa cape chauffante. Ils ne sentaient plus leurs doigts engourdis tenant les télescopes tremblotants. Cependant, les autres élèves ne paraissaient pas souffrir de la température autant qu'eux. Ispahan jeta un coup d'oeil à leur enseignante. Il ne savait pas si elle faisait exprès de limiter son sort de Bulle Chauffante pour qu'Erin et lui soient les seuls à avoir froid ou si elle avait fait en sorte de les placer sur un côté pour qu'il se retrouvent à l'extérieur de la Bulle, dont le rayon dépendait en partie de la puissance du sorcier jetant le sortilège.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il devenait impossible pour le jeune garçon de dessiner correctement les constellations alors qu'il ne sentait même plus la plume dans sa main. Le Professeur Herschel leva les yeux et croisa son regard. Elle regarda la copie d'Ispahan et remarqua avec un air satisfait ses difficultés pour rédiger un devoir propre et lisible. Elle sortit sa montre à gousset de la poche intérieure de sa cape en laine doublée de cuir et la tapota.

\- C'est terminé ! Veuillez poser vos plumes, je ramasse les parchemins, annonça-t-elle en secouant sa baguette, attirant vers elle les copies de ses élèves qui volèrent paresseusement pour aller former une pile juste devant elle, en lévitation.

Elle saisit le parchemin du dessus, celui d'Erin, et sa bouche se tordit dans un rictus effrayant.

\- Je vois que certains ont toujours du mal à maîtriser ne serait-ce que les bases de cette discipline… Enfin, une fois de plus, vous n'aurez pas tellement de surprise quand je vous rendrai les notes. Vous pouvez partir. Ne traînez pas dans les couloirs.

Tout le monde se leva dans un bel ensemble de chaises grinçant sur le sol. Ispahan et Erin rangèrent tant bien que mal leurs affaires dans leurs sacs, les mains congelées. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'escalier quand un toussotement les arrêta dans leur élan.

\- J'ai failli oublier… Miss Pucey, je voudrais vous remercier pour les chocolats que vous m'avez apporté hier soir. Ils sont excellents. Vous passerez prendre le thé demain après-midi si vous le souhaitez.

\- Oui, Professeur, ce sera avec plaisir !

Ispahan et Erin échangèrent un regard et la jeune fille fit mine de vomir. Ils se remirent en route en silence, marchant serrés l'un contre l'autre pour se tenir chaud.

Ils se séparèrent au palier du quatrième étage, épuisés, ayant échangé à peine trois mots. Ispahan arriva dans son dortoir avant tous ses camarades. Il était sorti en premier de la Tour d'Astronomie avec Erin et il avait presque couru jusqu'à la Salle Commune de sa Maison, pressé de se réchauffer et de se glisser sous ses couvertures.

Il se mit en pyjama à la vitesse de l'éclair sans prendre la peine de plier son uniforme et s'enfouit dans son lit. Il saisit son oreiller et fourra sa tête dessous pour tenter de décongeler ses oreilles. Contre toute attente, son visage se heurta non pas à un drap tiède mais à une surface cartonnée. Encore engourdi par le froid, Ispahan mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait en réalité de la copie du dossier d'Athelstan Pucey.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve un moyen de le faire passer à sa sœur. Ispahan ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la plaindre malgré tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Il n'était décidément pas à Poufsouffle pour rien. Il se disait qu'elle avait probablement ses raisons et que sa vie à elle ne devait pas être très drôle non plus. Surtout à l'approche de sa majorité. Oui, elle aurait dix-sept ans dans si peu de temps. Le 12 mars 2021. Et alors, son mariage avec Pucey mâle ne serait qu'une question de trouver une date pour convier toute la bonne société sorcière. Le 12 mars… Le 12 mars ! Ispahan se redressa soudainement dans son lit.

On était le 12 mars. Enfin la nuit entre le 11 et le 12. Il avait complètement oublié que l'anniversaire de Phyllis serait le lendemain. C'était peut-être très exactement l'occasion idéale pour lui faire passer le dossier, mais la question du comment revenait une nouvelle fois dans la tête du jeune Rosier. L'image des cadeaux en bas de son lit le matin de Noël lui vint à l'esprit. C'était probablement les Elfes de Maison qui s'occupaient de les distribuer… Il pourrait certainement leur demander de lui faire parvenir les documents, soit en les déposant sur sa malle pendant la nuit, soit en les glissant dans son courrier d'anniversaire.

Cette solution se présentant à l'improviste finit de le sortir complètement de sa torpeur glacée. Il fallait qu'il aille tout de suite trouver Dopkey aux cuisines car il serait trop tard le lendemain matin et de toute façon, il était bien trop éveillé pour espérer se rendormir.

Il attendit tout de même que ses camarades de dortoir soient rentrés et que leurs respirations s'apaisent, lui indiquant qu'ils s'étaient endormis, avant de s'aventurer hors de son lit.

Il ne prit pas la peine de se rhabiller, se contentant d'enfiler ses pantoufles fourrées en poils de lapin et d'attraper le dossier. Il sortit du dortoir sur la pointe des pieds, ralentissant la porte en priant pour qu'elle ne grince pas. Il longea le couloir menant à la Salle Commune en retenant son souffle et s'arrêta à l'entrée de celle-ci, jetant un regard circulaire.

Une couverture semblait respirer sur le canapé près du feu. Sûrement Mary Montag, une Poufsouffle de deuxième année. Elle s'endormait presque tous les soirs sur ce sofa après avoir dévoré un roman d'aventure de préférence moldu. Ispahan se rasséréna. Cette fille dormait comme une pierre, il ne risquait pas de la réveiller en partant. Il le savait très bien parce qu'il arrivait fréquemment qu'elle dorme là toute la matinée le dimanche alors que la totalité des élèves de la Maison s'agitait autour d'elle à jouer aux Échecs sorciers ou à s'entraîner à jeter des sorts en hurlant d'un bout à l'autre de la Salle Commune.

Ispahan parvint à se glisser dehors sans encombre, malgré un ou deux sursauts provoqués par les ronflements de sa camarade. Il atteignit rapidement les cuisines, presque vides à cette heure tardive. Deux ou trois Elfes finissaient de faire la vaisselle. Ispahan s'approcha de l'un d'entre eux, qui portait une tenue relativement neutre exception faite de la guirlande de Noël accrochée autour de ses oreilles. Au mois de mars. Ispahan ne chercha pas à comprendre la raison de cet accoutrement, habitué aux usages vestimentaires elfiques, qui différaient franchement de ceux des humains, tant en termes de couleurs et de formes que d'assortiment. Ici, Dopkey devait être considéré un peu comme un "hipster", terme souvent utilisé par Brook, une camarade de classe Née-Moldue. Cependant, les Elfes les plus vieux avaient l'air de clairement désapprouver les nouvelles modes, considérant encore les vêtements comme une honte et leur préférant des tenues plus traditionnelles à leurs yeux comme la taie d'oreiller ou la serpillère.

\- Euh… Excusez-moi, se hasarda-t-il en tapotant l'épaule de l'Elfe.

\- Oh, vous m'avez fait peur, Monsieur ! Bonsoir Monsieur, salua-t-il avec un accent étrange, en se fendant d'une révérence.

\- Bonsoir. Je me demandais…

\- A votre service ! Dites-moi ce dont vous avez besoin. Des bonbons ? Du rôti ? Un gâteau ? Une sculpture en pâte à sucre ?

\- Non, non, non ! Rien de tout ça, ne vous embêtez pas. Je voulais juste savoir si vous saviez où trouver Dopkey. J'ai un petit service à lui demander…

\- Ah ! Laissez-moi réfléchir un instant, si vous le voulez bien…

\- Pas de problème.

\- Hum… Il me semble que Dopkey s'occupe du créneau entre quatre heures et midi aujourd'hui. Allumage des cheminées, nettoyage des Salles Communes, préparation du petit déjeuner, vaisselle, préparation du déjeuner… Oui, je crois que c'est ça ! Il doit déjà être debout, cela dit. Il aime bien se lever en pleine nuit pour nous fabriquer des vêtements. Je vais vous emmener.

L'Elfe se mit en route, suivi de près par Ispahan, qui se demandait bien où ils allaient. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cheminée, dans laquelle seules quelques braises chaudes rougissaient encore. Ils se glissèrent dans un recoin entre le foyer et le mur des cuisines et Ispahan remarqua une petite ouverture donnant sur un couloir d'un mètre de large et à peine plus de haut. L'Elfe claqua des doigts et le petit couloir s'éclaira. Il fit signe au garçon de le suivre. Ispahan acquiesça et s'accroupit à moitié pour suivre son guide, prenant garde à ne pas se cogner la tête ou à ne pas prendre feu en collant son pyjama à une torche.

Des portes s'alignaient tout le long de ce couloir en courbe. Ispahan se demanda s'il s'agissait des chambres des Elfes de Maison, mais il n'osa pas demander. Ils parcoururent une vingtaine de mètres, qui lui parurent une centaine tant l'inconfort provoqué par sa démarche était important. Ispahan se dit que sans l'heure hebdomadaire de renforcement musculaire dispensée par Alex Benepe en parallèle des cours de Vol, il aurait peut-être choisi la marche quadrupédique.

Un bruit de fond s'élevait, de plus en plus fort. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une porte. L'Elfe accompagnant Ispahan tourna la poignée et poussa le battant, dévoilant une pièce très éclairée. Ébloui, le garçon cligna des yeux. Le bruit entendu depuis le couloir était devenu un véritable capharnaüm.

\- Dopkey ! Quelqu'un pour toi !

Ispahan, s'habituant à la luminosité ambiante, découvrit une pièce juste assez haute pour qu'il puisse se tenir debout sans trop pencher la tête. Les murs étaient couverts d'étagères débordant de tissus multicolores, de bobines de fils, de rubans et de laine à moitié déroulées. Le centre de la pièce tout entier était occupé par une grosse machine constituée d'engrenages qui tournaient à toute allure, des bouts de fil virevoltant autour.

\- J'arrive ! s'éleva une voix.

Dopkey apparut entre la machine et l'étagère. Ses yeux déjà immenses s'agrandirent en voyant Ispahan.

\- Oh Monsieur Ispahan ! C'est vous ! Que faites-vous ici à une heure pareille ? C'est un plaisir de vous voir.

Il s'approcha du garçon qui put admirer la superbe grenouillère à motifs licorne du jeune Elfe.

\- Je vais vous laisser, j'ai encore du travail !

\- Ah oui, merci beaucoup de l'avoir emmené ici, Joséphin.

\- Merci, Joséphin.

\- A votre service !

L'Elfe s'éclipsa et laissa Ispahan en compagnie de Dopkey. Ce dernier dut s'apercevoir de la perplexité du garçon car il se mit à lui expliquer ce qu'il faisait là.

\- Bienvenue dans mon atelier ! s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire, bras écartés. Je fabrique des vêtements pour moi et pour les Elfes de Maison qui en veulent.

\- Wouah, c'est génial.

\- Merci, Monsieur Ispahan ! Là, je range tous mes tissus. Ici, le matériel de couture, avec les ciseaux, les aiguilles, les règles… Là, c'est ma collection de rubans. Voilà mon préféré ! dit-il en brandissant un ruban rose fluo couverts de motifs en forme de petits canards jaunes.

\- Mais… C'est dingue. Donc, c'est… c'est toi qui habille tous les Elfes ici ?

\- Oui, Monsieur Ispahan ! Enfin tous sauf les vieux rabat-joies conservateurs. Excusez-moi pour mes paroles mais… C'est un peu vrai. C'est pour ça que je couds la nuit, pendant qu'ils dorment. Les vieux Elfes ne s'occupent jamais des créneaux de nuit, le Directeur a décidé qu'ils devraient partir à la retraite mais ils ne veulent pas alors leurs horaires sont aménagés.

\- Je vois. Mais comment cette machine fonctionne ? Et comment tu as eu tout ce matériel ?

\- Elle fonctionne par magie ! La magie des Elfes est complexe, j'avais oublié que les sorciers n'y connaissaient rien. Plusieurs spécialités existent. La mienne est la mécanique alors je m'en sers pour la confection. Pour le matériel, Joséphin m'a beaucoup aidé !

\- L'Elfe qui m'a emmené ici ? Il a un accent bizarre, il vient d'où ?

\- Lui-même. Il est français, Monsieur Ispahan. Il est très gentil. Il est arrivé ici il y a quelques mois et quand je lui ai montré mon travail, il a tout de suite adoré. Il était au service d'un certain Monsieur Gaultier avant mais… Il est arrivé malheur à la famille de Joséphin et il a préféré venir travailler à Poudlard pour se changer les idées. En France, la réglementation sur le travail des Elfes est très en avance sur la nôtre et là-bas, c'est normal de changer d'emploi. Bref, son maître travaillait dans la haute couture alors il connaît bien ce domaine. Il m'a aidé à commander des pièces, à remettre cette salle en état et à tout monter !

\- Je suis impressionné, c'est vraiment du beau travail !

\- Merci, Monsieur Ispahan ! Mais revenons à vous, pourquoi me rendez-vous visite en pleine nuit ?

\- Ah oui ! réagit Ispahan, qui avait complètement oublié pourquoi il était là, obnubilé par sa découverte. J-j'aurais besoin que tu déposes quelques papiers au pied du lit de Phyllis Rosier, en cinquième année à Serpentard.

\- Pas de problème, je m'en occupe, Monsieur Ispahan. Je nettoie la Salle Commune de Serpentard ce matin de toute façon.

\- Oh merci beaucoup Dopkey, tu me sauves ! Tiens, voilà le dossier.

\- A votre service, Monsieur Ispahan ! C'est toujours un plaisir. Oh, je vois que vous baillez, Monsieur Ispahan. Vous devriez peut-être retourner vous coucher. Il est déjà une heure passée.

\- Tu dois avoir raison, approuva Ispahan en réprimant un nouveau bâillement. Encore merci, Dopkey !

\- Pas de problème, Monsieur Ispahan !

Le jeune garçon s'empressa de repartir, empruntant à nouveau l'étroit couloir menant aux cuisines. Après avoir salué brièvement Joséphin, il sortit de la pièce par le tableau prévu à cet effet, qu'il referma derrière lui.

Maintenant, il devait à nouveau faire preuve de discrétion. L'avantage était qu'il n'avait plus le dossier sur Athelstan Pucey donc s'il se faisait prendre, il éviterait au moins qu'on sache pourquoi il était dehors à une heure pareille.

Il marcha sur la pointe des pieds, longeant les quelques couloirs menant à la Salle Commune de Poufsouffle. Aucun bruit à l'horizon. Il se forçait à respirer calmement, bien concentré pour ne pas trébucher sur le sol irrégulier. L'obscurité ne l'aidait pas franchement dans sa tâche.

Soudain, les torches du couloir s'allumèrent.

\- Mais, que faites-vous là ? dit une voix derrière Ispahan, qui se retourna en sursaut.

\- Euh, Professeur Flores, Professeur Herschel… J'étais… Je…

\- Calmez-vous et essayez de faire une phrase correcte pour une fois.

\- Oui, Professeur. Je suis rentré dans mon dortoir après votre cours et je me suis couché. Je… J'ai dû faire une crise de somnambulisme parce que je me suis réveillé au milieu d'un couloir et… J'étais justement en train de retourner me coucher… mentit Ispahan, essayant tant bien que mal de réprimer des tremblements.

\- Hum, permettez-moi d'en douter, remarqua l'enseignante d'Astronomie.

\- C'est quand même bizarre que ce ne soit jamais arrivé avant. Comme il s'agit de ma ronde, Caroline, je vais m'occuper de son cas. Monsieur Rosier, je vous invite à venir en retenue dans mon bureau vendredi après-midi. Vous m'expliquerez la situation plus en détail. En attendant, ce sera vingt points de moins. Allez vite vous coucher maintenant et tâchez de ne pas vous relever avant le matin.

\- Ou-oui, Professeur, répondit Ispahan, se retournant à toute vitesse avant de s'éloigner, pressé de se remettre dans son lit.

Ces deux professeurs l'effrayaient plus que n'importe quels autres, il n'avait pas hâte d'être au vendredi...

* * *

 _Vendredi 13 mars 2020_

Ispahan feignait la concentration sur le travail que Gabriel Flores venait de lui donner, une rédaction de cinquante centimètres de parchemin sur les risques liés au vagabondage dans les couloirs la nuit, se basant sur quelques faits divers concernant d'anciens élèves de l'école. Pendant qu'il écrivait, il laissa son esprit divaguer quelque peu, pensant à la fois à sa sœur, qui était arrivée au petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle l'air encore plus fatiguée que d'ordinaire, réaction qui déçu passablement Ispahan, et à l'enquête. Après tout, il était actuellement assis dans l'antre de leur cible, il faudrait qu'il parvienne à glaner quelques informations en observant discrètement la pièce.

\- Je dois m'absenter quelques instants, annonça le Professeur Flores en se levant de l'autre côté du bureau, auquel ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre. Surtout ne bougez pas d'ici. Je vais revenir avec un ou deux dossiers supplémentaires au passage, ça vous fera plus de matière.

\- D'accord, Professeur.

Ispahan fit profil bas et attendit que l'enseignant sorte de son bureau, laissant la porte claquer, pour lever les yeux et parcourir les étagères devant et derrière lui du regard. Il cherchait le grimoire. Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils en parlaient dès qu'ils le pouvaient avec les autres Cracmols mais rien n'y faisait. Ils avaient beau faire des recherches et passer des dizaines d'heures à la bibliothèque en plus de leurs devoirs, ils ne voyaient vraiment pas ce que pouvait être ce livre. Surtout quand ils essayaient d'associer cette information avec toutes les autres. Et puis, cette histoire de trou le long du mur du Château les travaillaient. Ispahan commençait à avoir hâte de régler cette affaire et seul Eric semblait un peu traîner des pieds, tiraillé entre la peur de désobéir et le besoin intellectuel de résoudre enfin cette énigme.

La bibliothèque située derrière Ispahan croulait sous des ouvrages à l'aspect varié. Des livres à reliure parcheminée côtoyaient des reliures en cuir du plus bel effet. Les couleurs des tranches étaient mélangées, du marron au violet en passant par le doré ou le vert. Pas un livre ne faisait la même hauteur ou ne semblait dater de la même époque. Cette collection était impressionnante par sa diversité apparente, malgré l'espace limité dont disposait Gabriel Flores pour ranger tous ces écrits.

Ispahan se secoua mentalement. Ce n'était pas le moment d'admirer le contenu des étagères mais bien de chercher spécifiquement l'un des ouvrages qu'elles portaient. Alors, c'était un très vieux et très gros livre… Reliure cuir assez sobre… Ah, ce n'était pas facile en restant assis sur sa chaise ! Le garçon plissa les yeux pour mieux distinguer les détails, tout en parcourant les rayons. Pas celui-ci, trop récent. Probablement pas celui-là non plus. Bon. Il n'était visiblement pas dans ce meuble. Ispahan se retourna vers une autre bibliothèque plus proche de lui, assez basse et longeant un retour du mur donnant sur la cheminée.

Oh ! Tiens, c'était intéressant. Une reliure cuir, pas de dorures. Des pages qui sortent d'un peu partout. Le garçon tendit son cou et se pencha autant qu'il le put pour tenter de déchiffrer ce qui était noté sur la tranche, un titre ou un nom d'auteur. Il se pencha tellement qu'il faillit tomber, se rattrapant de justesse au bureau. Il remit ses deux fesses sur sa chaise et souffla un bon coup avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le livre. Il n'arrivait pas à décrypter ce qui était écrit. Ce n'était clairement pas de l'anglais. Et il ne reconnaissait pas vraiment l'alphabet. Ce n'était pas l'alphabet grec ou cyrillique, encore moins des signes d'une langue asiatique. Il devait probablement s'agir d'une forme d'écriture ancienne ou de runes. Ah, il avait quand même du mal à voir les détails, il risquait de ne pas réussir à reproduire l'inscription sur son parchemin pour la montrer aux autres.

Il se dit qu'il devait essayer quand même. Il trempa sa plume dans son encrier et sortit un parchemin vierge de son sac. Il se mit à tracer une première courbe.

La poignée de la porte se mit soudainement à tourner dans le dos du jeune garçon, qui ratura son parchemin dans un sursaut et s'empressa de le fourrer au fond de son sac. Lorsqu'il se redressa, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Professeur Flores renfrogné et tenant dans ses mains deux dossiers qu'il lâcha devant Ispahan sans plus de cérémonie.

\- Allez, allez, vous n'avez pas avancé depuis tout à l'heure. J'espère qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une nouvelle crise de somnambulisme, ironisa-t-il. Au travail.

Ispahan saisit les nouveaux documents, le cœur battant encore à tout rompre, essayant de cacher son trouble. Il avait eu chaud...

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps-là…_

Erin était contente de son cours de français. Entre Hugo qui le parlait quasi couramment et Sara qui était une sacrée bosseuse, la Gryffondor avait fait d'énormes progrès et en ce vendredi 13, Dominique l'avait félicitée pour son accent. Même si la jeune femme était un peu sèche et brusque, elle était une bonne enseignante et Erin avait toujours hâte d'aller à ce club. Cela faisait pourtant quelques temps que la jeune femme lui paraissait un peu étrange. Enfin, plus que d'habitude... Elle décida de s'en ouvrir à Hugo alors qu'ils rangeaient tous leurs plumes et leurs parchemins dans les sacs.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que ta cousine a un peu changé dernièrement ?

\- Laquelle ? lui demanda-t-il en mettant son sac en bandoulière.

Erin se demandait souvent comment il arrivait à le fermer. Son sac débordait de parchemins et d'objets non identifiés qu'Hugo semblait collectionner. Elle n'avait pas osé y toucher de peur qu'il lui explose entre les mains. Ou du moins, elle n'osait plus. Parfois Erin maudissait sa curiosité.

\- Bah Dominique ! De qui d'autre voulais-tu que je parle ?

\- Je sais pas, voyons voir… De Roxanne ? De Lily ? De Lucy ? De Molly ? De Victoire… Ah non, c'est vrai, elle tu la connais pas encore, elle n'est plus à Poudlard…

\- D'accord, c'est bon, j'ai compris où tu veux en venir, tu as une super grande famille, blablabla.

\- Oui et crois-moi, c'est pas facile tous les jours ! Et pour Domi… Non j'ai rien remarqué à part qu'elle paraît plus cool…

\- C'est ça ! Elle est vachement plus indulgente avec nous et elle m'a même félicitée aujourd'hui ! Tu crois qu'il se passe quelque chose ?

Hugo fronça les sourcils.

\- Aucune idée ! Elle a peut-être embrassé un mec ?

Voyant l'air dégoûté d'Erin il ricana.

\- Ça t'arrivera un jour aussi Era !

\- Même pas en rêve ! Le premier qui me touche je l'émascule ! Et… Tu viens de m'appeler comment là ?

Hugo, qui avait commencé à rire en entendant la Gryffondor, reprit tout à coup son sérieux et s'écarta de quelques pas dans le couloir. On ne savait jamais.

\- Euuuh, Era ? Désolé ! C'est juste qu'à force d'entendre ton frère t'appeler comme ça, ça a dû me rentrer dans la tête !

Erin hésita quelques secondes puis haussa les épaules.

\- Pas grave, t'as le droit. Ça m'a juste surprise. D'habitude il n'y a que Scott qui utilise ce surnom.

\- D'ailleurs… Il avait pas dit qu'il avait une signification ? Tu ne veux pas m'éclairer ?

Voyant l'air indécis de sa camarade il insista.

\- Je ne le répéterai pas, tu as ma parole de Weasley roux !

Erin éclata de rire et se lança.

\- En fait ça remonte à quand on était enfant… C'était…

BLAM.

Décidément. Les vendredi 13 n'étaient pas fait pour elle. La jeune fille qu'elle venait de bousculer se releva, les joues rouges et les yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- Pucey, ça faisait longtemps ! lança Erin d'une voix qui se voulut joviale mais qui dérailla un peu trop à son goût sur la fin.

\- Sérieusement ? Shields ? Et toujours accompagnée de son valeureux Weasley… Tu n'arrives toujours pas à te débrouiller toute seule ? Quoique… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pose la question, bien sûr que tu es obligée d'être avec un sorcier ! Vous les rebuts, vous ne pouvez rien faire sans nous pas vrai ?

Erin ne put s'empêcher de serrer les poings, les larmes aux bords des yeux et la rage au cœur. Même après sept mois d'insultes en continu, les paroles de Pucey lui faisaient mal. Elle avait essayé de se protéger, de se créer un mur, une carapace comme Daralis, mais elle en avait été incapable. Elle n'arrivait pas non plus à feindre l'indifférence comme Ispahan… Et elle s'était promis de ne pas régler ses problèmes à coup de poings comme l'avait fait Eric au début de l'année. Oui Dempster avait arrêté de le poursuivre, mais elle se doutait qu'avec son trio infernal, les choses ne se passeraient pas de la même manière. Les filles pouvaient être extrêment cruelles et perfides quand elles le voulaient.

\- Wynter, tu ne devrais pas dire des choses comme ça, tenta de les calmer Hugo en tendant la main entre les deux Gryffondors.

\- Dire des choses comme ça quoi ? répéta Pucey. Que les Cracmols sont des moins que rien, des inutiles ou pire, des assistés ? Des monstruosités ? Des créatures dont même Merlin n'a pas voulu ? Mais réveillez-vous, tout le monde pense comme ça ! Ils n'ont juste pas assez de courage pour le dire tout haut comme moi. Tu le sais Erin pas vrai ? Tu sais comment était traité Rosier chez lui ? Même mes Elfes de Maison ont reçu plus d'amour et de considération, ricana-t-elle méchamment.

La jeune sorcière semblait hors d'elle et avait sortit sa baguette au milieu de sa tirade qu'elle agitait maintenant en tout sens.

Erin sentit la colère lui colorer les joues. C'était la fois de trop. Pucey n'avait pas le droit de dire ça d'eux. Elle ne comprit pas ce que Wynter venait de raconter sur Ispahan mais ne chercha pas plus loin. Elle allait exploser cette gargouille à coups de poing et tant pis pour sa promesse. Le sang qui pulsait dans ses veines hurlait à la vengeance et Erin en avait assez de se retenir. Elle aussi pouvait être dangereuse, même sans le petit bout de bois que Pucey prenait tant de plaisir à agiter sous son nez.

Elle arma son poing et hurla avant de l'abattre sur la Gryffondor. Ou du moins ce fut son intention. Parce qu'un petit rire grinçant lui fit comprendre que Pucey, pas si stupide que ça, avait bien compris son but.

\- _Petrificus Totalus_ , jeta-t-elle narquoisement avant de disparaître au fond du couloir sans se retourner. Elle savait que son sort avait parfaitement bien marché. Elle ne le ratait jamais. Elle avait hâte de voir la tête humiliée de Shields lorsque sa petite bande de dégénérés devrait faire appel à un professeur pour trouver le contre-sort ! Oh oui, elle avait hâte.

\- Erin ça va ? s'écria Hugo en s'agenouillant près de la petite Gryffondor qui grimaçait de douleur sur le sol.

\- Comme un Croup qui vient de se faire marcher dessus par un troupeau d'Éruptifs ! grimaça la première année en se relevant doucement.

\- Ouuuuh, ma tête ! continua-t-elle à geindre en se frottant le crâne, les yeux mi-clos.

Hugo la regardait bouger, la bouche grande ouverte, incapable d'émettre un son. Erin finit par le regarder et passa une main devant son visage.

\- T'es là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu… Tu bouges… bégaya son ami.

Erin le regarda avec une franche surprise.

\- Euuuh oui… Ça m'arrive souvent de bouger tu sais… Peut-être même un peu plus que la moyenne, songea-t-elle tout haut.

\- Mais… Mais le sort… Hugo inspira et continua avec un peu plus d'aplomb : Elle t'a jeté un sort d'immobilité et il t'a touché, je l'ai vu !

Erin fronça les sourcils. Ah oui, le sort. Elle avait oublié cette partie-là. Elle réfléchit quelques instants avant de précipitamment relever la manche de sa robe et de son gilet.

\- Bien sûr c'est ça ! s'écria-t-elle en brandissant son bras au niveau de la tête d'Hugo qui se demanda si le sort n'avait finalement pas eu d'autres conséquences désastreuses.

\- Hein ? réussit-il à articuler.

\- Le bracelet là, continua la Gryffondor en agitant la main, c'est Antoine qui nous l'a offert. Le Concierge. Il nous a dit qu'il y avait un léger sort de bouclier dans la pierre. C'est le bracelet qui m'a protégé ! Il faut qu'on aille le voir !

Erin s'était déjà redressée et se mit rapidement sur ses jambes avant de vaciller. Hugo ne la retint que d'extrême justesse.

\- On va peut-être attendre cinq minutes avant d'aller le voir d'accord ? Et puis… Pourquoi le Concierge vous ferait des cadeaux, c'est bizarre non ?

Erin hocha la tête et sourit à la fin de la phrase.

\- Tant que le bracelet marche, je me fiche bien de savoir pourquoi Antoine nous l'a offert ! Il faut aussi le dire aux autres que ça a marché ! Je suis sûre que Daralis va vouloir essayer…

Hugo grimaça à cette idée. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'imaginer les bêtises que pourraient faire la Gryffondor et la Serpentarde en sachant qu'une partie des sorts ne les atteindrait pas...

* * *

 _Samedi 21 mars 2020_

Le mois de mars touchait déjà à sa fin et le soleil reprenait sa place dans le ciel nuageux d'Ecosse. Les élèves de Poudlard commençaient tout doucement à ressortir sans bonnet ou gants, gardant tout de même l'écharpe par mesure de sécurité contre le petit vent qui soufflait sans discontinuer depuis quelques jours. La neige avait totalement fondu depuis la première semaine du mois et la boue avait séché permettant aux enfants de ne plus revenir les chaussures sales et trempées dans le Hall au grand bonheur d'Antoine Wiertz, le Concierge.

Quatre élèves s'éloignèrent du chemin menant au Lac Noir discrètement, une pelle mal cachée sous la cape de l'un d'entre eux. Quiconque les aurait aperçu à ce moment les aurait indéniablement trouvés louches et les aurait suivis. Heureusement pour eux et leur petite entreprise, personne ne sembla les remarquer.

\- Vous êtes vraiment sûrs que c'est une bonne idée de sortir en pleine journée faire un truc illégal ? demanda le Serdaigle du groupe.

\- On en a déjà discuté cent fois Eric. On ne peut plus y aller la nuit à cause de Peeves et personne ne s'attend à ce que des enfants viennent creuser au pied d'un mur de Poudlard en plein jour. Et puis il n'y a rien d'illégal dans ce qu'on fait, en fait. On ne sait juste pas ce sur quoi on va tomber ! lui répondit Daralis tandis qu'Erin levait les yeux au ciel. Les Serdaigles n'étaient vraiment pas des aventuriers ! Même Ispahan semblait plus impatient d'y aller, la curiosité ayant depuis longtemps pris le pas sur les craintes qu'il aurait pu avoir.

Eric grogna pour la forme et enfonça ses poings dans sa cape. Il ne la sentait pas cette histoire c'était tout ! Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que le Professeur Flores pouvait avoir fabriqué là et n'avait en réalité que peu envie de le découvrir si cela signifiait de se faire coller encore une fois. Ses parents allaient le prendre pour un délinquant et le déshériter. C'était sûr. Pas qu'il soit triste pour l'argent non, mais si ses parents ne voulaient plus de lui, où irait-il vivre ?

Ce fut en voyant les autres le regarder avec des yeux ronds qu'il comprit qu'il avait pensé la dernière phrase à voix haute. Une grimace s'étala sur son visage alors qu'Erin haussait les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu arrives à penser à des trucs comme ça, mais au pire, tu viendras dormir dans ma chambre, elle est assez grande pour deux ! lui répondit-elle comme si ça allait de soi.

\- Ou tu viens chez moi et tu auras droit à une chambre à toi tout seul ! répliqua Daralis.

Ispahan ne dit rien, géné. Eric n'y fit pas attention, sachant dans quelle position il était. Et puis sincèrement, qui irait de sa propre volonté passer une nuit dans le lugubre Manoir Rosier ? C'est comme cela qu'il se l'imaginait du moins. Touché par la réponse des deux filles, il leur sourit.

\- Enfin j'aimerais tout de même éviter d'en arriver à ces extrémités-là d'accord ? Alors on va éviter de se faire prendre et puis c'est tout !

Ragaillardi par ces paroles, il s'élança le premier à travers les arbres pour atteindre le pan de mur rose. Les autres le suivirent et Erin, ayant trouvé plus pratique de poser la pelle sur son épaule maintenant qu'ils étaient hors de vue, se mit à chanter un air qu'elle ne se rappelait plus avoir appris "hého hého, on rentre du boulot…" en sautillant. Daralis faillit lui dire de plutôt regarder là où elle mettait les pieds, mais n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que la Gryffondor s'étalait de tout son long, le pied accroché à une racine.

\- Grrmmph !

Erin se releva, les joues rouges et de la mousse entre les lèvres qu'elle recracha d'un air dégoûté. Daralis ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en la voyant couverte de terre et même son Boursouflet sortit de sa poche pour observer ce qu'il se passait. La petite blonde aurait pu jurer qu'il était aussi en train de rire.

La Gryffondor les fusilla du regard avant de s'épousseter aussi dignement que possible et se remit en marche, les yeux braqués devant elle.

Ils finirent par arriver, vivants et entiers, au pied de la tour d'où Peeves était sorti il y avait un mois de cela. Ils se regardèrent tous, indécis.

\- Bon… Qui veut donner le premier coup de pelle ? demanda Erin qui, pour une fois, ne semblait pas pressée de découvrir un secret. Voyant que personne ne répondait, Eric tendit la main.

\- Donne, ça ira plus vite si c'est moi qui le fais. Prends mon appareil photo en échange, je voudrais pas l'abîmer par accident. Ispahan, c'est où exactement que je dois creuser ?

Après qu'Ispahan lui ait indiqué l'endroit et que Daralis ait repris de droit l'appareil des mains d'Erin après lui avoir dit qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance pour ne pas le casser, Eric retroussa les manches de son pull et attrapa la pelle pour creuser au plus près de la paroi. Les trois autres enfants eurent à peine le temps de s'asseoir pour patienter qu'Eric leur cria qu'il avait trouvé. Le trou n'était pas très profond, juste assez pour enterrer le corps d'un petit animal si nécessaire. Eric résuma l'avis du groupe.

\- Ah oui, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as cru que le Professeur Flores avait enterré quelque chose… Mais vous avez vu ça ? demanda-t-il en tendant le doigt vers le fond du trou. Je n'ai pas pu creuser plus loin à cause de la roche, mais il y a une forme bizarre sur le côté là.

\- Poussez-vous !

D'autorité, Daralis poussa Erin et Ispahan pour mieux voir. La roche paraissait avoir été creusée tout autour du dessin, semblable à un K stylisé avec un trident en bas de la première branche, le faisant ressortir de manière prononcée. Elle porta l'appareil d'Eric à son œil et prit une photo.

\- Je pense que c'est une rune, mais je ne les ai pas encore étudiées donc je ne sais pas ce que ça peut vouloir dire…

Pendant que Daralis observait la pierre gravée, Eric continua à déblayer la partie contre le mur du château. Il fronça les sourcils et marmonna.

\- Ispy ? Est-ce que tu es sûr de ne pas avoir vu le Professeur Flores avec quelque chose dans les mains ?

\- Euuuh… Non je ne crois pas… Je ne sais pas… Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je viens de creuser dans ce qu'on dirait une petite niche et regarde, il y a comme un rebord là pour protéger quelque chose qui aurait dû être là.

Lui qui avait toujours rêvé d'assister son père ou sa mère dans leurs recherches archéologiques / dinosauresques, il était totalement pris au jeu, étudiant avec attention la taille de la roche pour déterminer si la niche était naturelle ou créée par l'homme. Ispahan s'agenouilla à ses côtés pour observer l'étrangeté et opina du chef.

\- Tu as raison, le Professeur Flores a sans doute récupéré ce qui se trouvait là…

\- Et la rune était peut-être une protection pour ce qu'il y avait dans la niche, rajouta Daralis tout à coup soucieuse. Il faut absolument qu'on découvre ce que c'est avant qu'une autre catastrophe nous tombe dessus !

Les trois autres enfants acquiescèrent vigoureusement tout en imaginant déjà une longue quête épique qui les rendrait célèbres. Des Cracmols qui sauveraient le monde sorcier. Ça en ferait s'étouffer plus d'un !

Après avoir pris plusieurs photos pour être sûrs de ne rien oublier, Eric reboucha le trou avec attention. Il prit soin de le recouvrir avec des feuilles et autres branchages, histoire que quelqu'un ne tombe pas dessus par hasard.

\- Rentrons maintenant, avant que l'on s'inquiète de notre disparition, proposa la Serpentarde en poignardant mentalement la jeune Potter. Elle était sûre que celle-ci s'était déjà mise à la recherche d'Erin dans tout le Château… Sans doute même avait-elle ameuté les tableaux et les Elfes de Maison.

Ce fut donc en silence qu'ils repartirent sous le couvert des arbres et qu'Ispahan se retrouva nez à nez avec le Concierge. Il s'était un peu éloigné des autres pour regarder les oiseaux qui se chamaillaient de branche en branche. Nul ne sut qui eut l'air plus surpris que l'autre.

\- An… Antoine ? bégaya le Poufsouffle.

\- Ah, bonjour Ispahan ! Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? sourit le Concierge.

\- Euh, oui ?

Ispahan grimaça, même à ses oreilles sa voix paraissait coupable. Que faisait Wiertz de ce côté du château ?

\- En fait je cherche des champignons, tu vois, il semblerait que l'exposition et l'humidité soient idéales près de cette tour et on ne peut trouver des Girolles que par ici... expliqua gentiment Antoine, répondant sans le savoir à la question que le Poufsouffle venait de se poser.

Ispahan acquiesça, soulagé. Ouf. Wiertz ne les avait pas vu creuser le sol quelques mètres plus loin, ils avaient eu de la chance. Le Concierge lui souhaita une bonne fin d'après-midi avant de se remettre à fureter, le nez près du sol.

Ce ne fut que le soir venu, tandis que les quatre Cracmols discutaient à voix basse de ce que pouvait signifier la forme gravée qu'ils avaient vu dans le trou, qu'Ispahan se tendit. Il avait passé tout l'après-midi à chercher ce qui le gênait, une sensation en bas de son ventre qui lui murmurait que quelque chose clochait.

Qui partait à la chasse aux champignons sans panier ?

* * *

 _Vendredi 27 mars 2020_

\- M'attendez pas, je dois passer rendre mon devoir supplémentaire à Flores.

\- Ah, j'avais oublié que tu avais ça à faire, dit Erin. Vous trouvez pas qu'il est de plus en plus à cran ces derniers temps ?

\- Ouais, je suis d'accord. Il perd patience pour un rien. J'ai fait grincé un peu trop ma chaise la semaine dernière et j'ai eu dix points en moins.

\- Hugo, tu n'as pas juste fait grincer ta chaise… Tu étais en train d'essayer un sortilège d'attraction dessus pour voir si tu arrivais à te faire léviter en attirant vers toi la chaise sous tes fesses.

\- Oui, c'est pas une nuance primordiale, hein.

\- J'aurais bien aimé voir ça !

\- Crois-moi, Dara, ça valait le détour…

\- Bon, je dois y aller, faut vraiment que j'y sois avant l'heure du déjeuner.

\- A tout à l'heure, on te garde une place !

\- Merci !

Eric se sépara du groupe et se dirigea vers le bureau du Professeur Flores. Décidément, à eux tous, ils se relayaient tous les deux jours au moins en punitions venant de cet enseignant. Erin avait sans doute raison, il était peut-être vraiment moins patient que d'habitude.

Après tout, quelques semaines auparavant, il lui aurait certes donné un devoir supplémentaire pour avoir discuté pendant le cours. Mais cette fois, il avait seulement discuté avant le début de la leçon ! Eric était encore vexé d'avoir été puni sans enfreindre la moindre règle. Cela contredisait sa vision de ce qui était juste. Il s'était simplement tourné vers Erin avant même que Flores ne soit rentré dans la salle de classe pour lui faire remarquer qu'ils venaient de croiser le Concierge dans le couloir et qu'ils le trouvaient un peu changé. Un peu plus stressé, pâle et pas dans son assiette. Gabriel Flores était rentré à ce moment-là dans la pièce, avait vu Eric assis dans le mauvais sens sur sa chaise et l'avait assommé sans autre procès d'une quarantaine de centimètres de parchemin sur l'histoire de la fabrication des chaises dans le monde sorcier du Moyen-Âge à nos jours. Même ses sujets de devoir supplémentaire devenaient incohérents.

C'était peut-être sa thèse qui le stressait mais Eric avait une autre théorie. Le Professeur Flores devait être en difficulté dans la préparation du mauvais coup qu'il ne manquerait pas de sortir de sous sa cape un jour ou l'autre. Probablement avant la fin de l'année scolaire d'ailleurs.

Eric ne put réprimer un frisson. Brrrr. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à tout ça. Il allait juste rendre son devoir, s'en aller et s'arranger pour ne plus jamais enfreindre de règles de sa scolarité. Le pire, c'est que la plupart du temps, ce n'était pas lui qui cherchait les ennuis !

Il finit par arriver devant le bureau de Flores. La porte étant entrouverte, il ne prit pas la peine de frapper et la poussa, pensant que l'enseignant l'avait laissée ainsi pour qu'il rentre de lui-même. Eric pénétra dans le bureau et ne vit pas son professeur derrière son bureau. Une voix s'éleva d'un côté de la pièce, dans le coin de la cheminée. Eric se tourna vers l'origine du bruit et vit Gabriel Flores à genoux, la tête dans l'âtre qui dégageait une lumière verte. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'assister à ce phénomène, ses parents n'ayant jamais utilisé de poudre de cheminette depuis sa naissance, mais il savait de quoi il s'agissait grâce à ses devoirs sur les transports et les moyens de communication sorciers et moldus en Etude des Moldus et à ses conversations avec ses camarades. N'empêche que l'effet était plutôt saisissant !

Le garçon décida d'attendre sans faire de bruit. Après tout, si la porte était ouverte, c'était qu'il pouvait entrer sans interrompre une conversation confidentielle, non ? Il posa donc son devoir sur le bureau du professeur et essaya de ne pas écouter ce qu'il racontait. Un nom prononcé retint cependant son attention, et il ne put s'empêcher d'épier la discussion.

\- … Wiertz. Oui, je te dis. Oui. Il est _raro_ en ce moment. Me suivre ? Non, non, il a plutôt des suspicions. Je suis discret, t'en fais pas pour ça.

Le sang d'Eric se glaça. Voilà qui était intéressant. Il avait envie de partir en courant et en même temps, il sentait qu'il allait peut-être saisir des informations importantes. Il se força à rester calme et silencieux. Il était un peu frustré de ne pas entendre les réponses de l'interlocuteur.

\- Je ne crois pas. Tu dis ? Ah ! Il faudrait que tout soit prêt, ce n'est pas encore le moment. Mais ça approche. Non, en ce moment, ce n'est pas propice, il va falloir encore un peu de patience… Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je prendrai les mesures nécessaires.

Quelles mesures nécessaires ? Qu'est-ce qui approchait ?

\- Attends, il est quelle heure exactement ? J'ai rendez-vous avec un élève dans une minute.

Eric se mit à paniquer. Il allait sortir de la cheminée ! Le garçon n'avait que quelques secondes pour réagir ou Flores saurait qu'il avait tout entendu. Il fallait qu'il sorte. Il rejoignit la porte à grandes enjambées. Heureusement qu'il l'avait laissée ouverte !

\- Je te recontacte demain à la même heure. Oui, à demain !

Il sortit de la pièce et rabattit le battant de la porte, prenant garde à laisser une petite ouverture, comme lorsqu'il était arrivé. Son cœur battait fort contre sa poitrine, il inspira un grand coup et devina au bruit qu'il entendit que Flores venait de se relever et d'épousseter ses vêtements probablement couverts de suie.

Allez, courage. Il n'avait plus qu'à toquer à la porte, à dire "Bonjour, Professeur", à lui tendre son devoir et à repartir. Cela ne prendrait que quelques secondes. Lui tendre son devoir… Eric baissa les yeux vers ses propres mains. Vides. Mince ! Il avait laissé son devoir sur le bureau ! Il était fichu. Flores allait tout de suite savoir qu'il était rentré dans son bureau pendant qu'il discutait dans la cheminée. Eric fit tourner son cerveau à plein régime, serrant son sac contre lui. Il leva la main et toqua à la porte, ne voulant pas laisser le temps à l'enseignant de regarder ce qui était sur son bureau.

\- Oui, entrez !

C'était trop tard pour reculer. Il fallait trouver une idée. Tout de suite.

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu ? Tout ça commence à devenir louche ? Héhéhé… Faites vos paris !

A la prochaine :D


	17. XV Rune, révèle-toi !

Salut nos petits chocolats du calendrier de l'Avent _(du chocolat, du chocolat, oussa oussa ?)_ !

Vous avez décoré votre sapin de Noël ? _Vouiiiii, avec tout pleins de boules et de guirlandes multicolores !_ Vous êtes en plein dans votre liste de cadeaux à faire (ou à recevoir) ou vous préférez garder ça pour le 23 décembre ? _Mmmm… Vous avez le droit d'être carrément à la bourre hein !_ Quoiqu'il en soit, venez faire une pause dans la fraîcheur de ce mois de décembre pour retrouver nos 4 Cracs d'amoOoOour en plein printemps 2020.

Comme annoncé dans le chapitre précédent, après celui-ci il ne restera… Plus qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue pour la première année de nos Cracmols à Poudlard !

 _Mais si vous êtes en manque, n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour du côté de nos différents_ _ **Bonus**_ _;)_ Parce qu'ils sont cool, ouais !

L'encyclopédie : **goo . gl / photos / fnSBipNHeYQ6i6Vx7** (en enlevant les 6 espaces) avec ses illustrations et ses documents supplémentaires.

Le récap' des personnages :

Serdaigle : **Eric Upwood** (Cracmol), **Nash Lester** (fait partie de la bande), **Dempster Frayne** (ennemi d'Eric)

Gryffondor : **Erin Shields** (Cracmolle), **Lily Potter et Hugo Weasley** (ses amis), **Wynter Pucey, Ainsley MacAdam et Tracy Goldsmith** (les 3 pestes)

Serpentard : **Daralis Kestrel** (Cracmolle), **Chloe Zabini** (1ère année), **Phyllis Rosier** (sœur d'Ispahan, 5ème année), **Warley Kestrel** (frère de Daralis, 4ème année)

Poufsouffle : **Ispahan Rosier** (Cracmol), **Scott Shields** (frère d'Erin, 3ème année)

Autres : **Seabert Kestrel** (petit frère de Daralis, 9 ans), **Hadrian Butler** (ami d'école primaire d'Eric), **Margaret Holcomb** (amie américaine de Daralis Kestrel)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Rune, révèle-toi !**

* * *

 _Vendredi 27 mars 2020_

 _Grande Salle_

\- … J'ai fait semblant que je sortais des parchemins de mon sac pour trouver le devoir. Je les ai déposés sur celui que j'avais déjà mis sur le bureau. J'ai tout refeuilleté et j'ai fait "Oh, il est là !" en lui tendant le parchemin du dessous, qui était le vrai devoir.

\- Wouah, tu as eu chaud !

\- Oui… J'en tremble encore. Je pense pas qu'il ait remarqué quoi que ce soit…

Eric se redressa, les lèvres pincées. Non, il n'était toujours pas rassuré. Erin, Ispahan et Daralis avaient été parcourus de frissons alors qu'Eric leur racontait ce qui venait de se passer dans le bureau de Gabriel Flores et aucun d'eux n'avait encore touché à son assiette. Cette histoire commençait à devenir vraiment étrange...

\- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez là ?

\- Oh rien, euh… on parlait juste de notre devoir transversal ! mentit Eric en se tournant vers Nash, qui le regardait d'un air suspicieux.

\- Hum. C'est sur quoi déjà ?

\- Sur les différentes méthodes d'exploration du monde utilisées par les sorciers, intervint Daralis, sauvant Eric de l'embarras. Le garçon peinait à trouver ses mots.

\- Ah, c'est marrant. Je sais pas pourquoi, j'avais toujours imaginé que c'était plutôt les Moldus qui avaient exploré le monde. Vous me direz ce que vous avez trouvé.

\- Ou.. Oui ! Bonne idée ! Justement, on doit terminer la présentation orale pour jeudi après-midi. On n'aura qu'à s'entraîner devant toi dans la SAB mercredi !

\- Quel enthousiasme, Eric. Je veux bien qu'on le fasse une ou deux fois mais hors de question qu'on passe trois heures à répéter.

\- Cool ! réagit Nash à la proposition d'Eric sans accorder la moindre attention à l'intervention de Daralis qui, désespérée par les deux Serdaigles, leva les yeux au ciel en soufflant. Oh, zut, je crois que j'ai oublié l'ébauche de mon prochain article dans ma malle. Je vais devoir y aller ou je vais être en retard à la réunion du club.

\- Tu ne manges pas ton dessert du coup ? s'enquérit Ispahan.

\- Non, vas-y, tu peux le prendre. A plus !

Ispahan fit glisser la crème aux oeufs de Nash vers lui, bien décidé à s'en régaler lorsqu'il aurait terminé son rôti. Une explosion fit sursauter les quatre enfants qui se retournèrent vers la table des Serdaigles. Un feu d'artifice en forme de dragon portant un béret venait d'être lancé au-dessus d'un groupe de têtes rousses.

\- Ah, c'est pour l'anniversaire de Louis ! Lily et Hugo n'ont parlé que de ça toute la semaine.

\- Ils n'ont pas fait les choses à moitié !

\- Il faudra vraiment que je m'intéresse à la composition des Feuxfous Fuseboum de près un jour. On aurait dû garder quelques uns de tes pétards de Noël Ispahan, au lieu de tous les faire exploser pour ton anniversaire. Aïe !

\- Quoi ? demanda Ispahan en relevant la tête. Trop occupé à engloutir son plat, il n'avait rien entendu à ce que venait de dire son camarade.

\- Non rien, ce n'était pas intéressant… couina Eric, à moitié penché sous la table pour se masser le tibia en jetant un regard noir à Daralis.

Il décida sagement de changer de sujet pour ne pas faire de gaffe supplémentaire.

\- Je me disais… Tant qu'on est que tous les quatre, je voudrais bien qu'on fasse un petit récap' de tout ce qu'on a trouvé.

\- On sait que Flores prépare quelque chose pour bientôt mais on ne sait pas quoi. Et ça a un rapport avec Antoine.

\- On n'a toujours pas réussi à en savoir plus sur son grimoire même si on sait que le titre serait plutôt écrit en runes.

\- On ne sait pas ce qu'il y avait dans la niche dans le trou. On sait juste que ça ne devait plus y être quand Flores est allé voir.

\- Et on ne sait pas ce que veut dire le symbole non plus !

\- On pourrait peut-être déjà commencer par ça, non ? Je veux dire, trouver ce que veut dire le symbole. Je peux demander à Nash si je peux aller développer les photos dans le local du Club d'Art samedi prochain. Comme ça on ira à la bibliothèque dimanche.

\- Oh oui ! D'ailleurs, on pourrait en profiter pour prendre d'autres photos dans la semaine. Comme ça tu pourras les développer en même temps !

\- Tant qu'on y est Erin, on n'a qu'à faire une séance photo et y inviter Flores et Antoine, histoire de bien rigoler.

\- Nananère, je suis sûre que tu trouves aussi que c'est une bonne idée, Dara.

\- Je me demande si je pourrais prendre les Sombrals en photo… chuchota Ispahan plus pour lui-même.

Il se surprit à espérer que ça ne serait pas possible. Sinon, il s'en voudrait trop de ne pas avoir pensé à immortaliser Héméra lorsqu'elle était encore en vie. Il se secoua un peu, ne voulant pas avoir l'air trop triste. Il se faisait peu à peu à l'absence de la mère d'Algos, aidé par ce dernier. Il lui semblait qu'elle n'était pas vraiment partie de toute façon, qu'elle était dans chaque chose autour de lui. Alors non, il n'allait pas être triste, plus maintenant. Et il la peindrait quand il serait plus grand s'il le fallait. En plus, il fallait l'avouer, une photo d'Algos en train de jouer à la balle pourrait être vraiment drôle.

Eric saisit l'interrogation d'Ispahan mais ne voulut pas répondre, de peur de dire une bêtise. Il nota mentalement la question et se promit d'essayer de prendre Algos en photo un jour. Ce serait l'occasion de le voir pour la première fois après tout.

\- C'est vrai qu'il faudrait qu'on prenne plus de photos de toi, Erin. Je voulais justement commencer à décorer mon bureau sur le thème des singes !

\- Moi, un singe ! Tu vas voir !

Erin, hilare, se jeta sur Daralis pour lui chatouiller la taille. La petite blonde se tordit dans tous les sens en riant et en la suppliant d'arrêter. La scène sortit les garçons de leurs pensées et étira des sourires sur leurs lèvres. Décidément, les fillettes étaient en forme ! Le fait que Lily ait été moins présente auprès d'eux cette semaine n'y était probablement pas pour rien concernant Daralis, se dit Eric. Croisant le regard d'Ispahan, il se douta que ce dernier pensait la même chose. Ah, les histoires de filles !

* * *

 _Samedi 4 avril 2020_

 _Local du Club d'Art_

\- Maintenant on va tout passer dans le dernier bain.

\- Celui avec la potion d'Animation ? demanda Eric, tout excité.

\- Exact. Il faudra laisser tremper environ cinq ou dix minutes, ça suffira largement. La potion vient juste d'être changée donc elle est super efficace.

Nash fit léviter le papier photo du fil sur lequel les clichés en cours de développement étaient suspendus pour les faire atterrir dans un bain épais et visqueux dont Eric aurait aimé connaître la couleur si la luminosité ambiante le lui avait permis.

\- Une fois que ce sera fait, on pourra retourner dans une pièce éclairée ?

\- Seulement quand tout sera sec. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, à la fin je pourrai faire sécher les photos grâce à ma baguette ! le rassura Nash en agitant cette dernière.

\- Bon, dans ce cas on n'a plus qu'à attendre.

Eric s'appuya à une étagère derrière lui et croisa les bras, jetant un oeil vers l'horloge qui ornait le mur au-dessus de la porte. Ses aiguilles émettaient juste assez de lumière pour qu'on puisse lire l'heure. Déjà cinq heures. Cela faisait au moins deux heures qu'ils étaient là avec Nash et ce dernier semblait un peu distant avec lui. D'habitude, il ne manquait pas une occasion d'exposer à Eric ses idées pour les prochains numéros du journal de l'école _Hogtail's_ et de lui demander son avis sur ce qu'il avait écrit ou sur des théories qu'il avait lues quelque part. Là, il était extrêmement peu loquace et se contentait de répondre aux questions du jeune Upwood, sans animosité mais avec moins d'enthousiasme qu'à l'accoutumée.

Nash était en train de ranger quelques instruments à leur place et Eric se demandait comment aborder le problème sans mettre les pieds dans le plat trop brusquement. Après tout, c'était le spécialiste pour ça et il ne se rendait pas toujours compte de l'impact de ce qu'il pouvait dire. Il songea que le tact était probablement un talent inné et que malgré tous ses efforts et ceux de Daralis, il n'arriverait jamais à devenir très diplomate. Mais quelque part, Eric sans ses bourdes ne serait plus Eric.

\- Euh… Nash ?

\- Oui, Eric ? répondit-il sans se retourner.

\- Je… Tu vas bien en ce moment ? Ta famille, tout ça...

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Oh rien. Je… J'avais seulement l'impression que tu n'étais pas comme d'habitude.

\- Je vois pas ce qui te fais dire ça.

\- Bah, c'est comme si tu faisais un peu la tête. Tu n'as pas l'air super content d'être là et tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Arley ces derniers jours. Je me demande si je me fais des idées ou s'il y a quelque chose…

Nash posa la pellicule qu'il était en train d'examiner à l'aide d'une loupe magique et se retourna vers son camarade de Maison, sourcils froncés.

\- Non, je ne fais pas la tête. J'aime passer du temps avec vous mais, je sais pas. Vous n'arrêtez pas de disparaître sans rien dire et vous chuchotez entre vous quand je suis là. J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est vous qui ne voulez plus de moi !

Nash avait fini sa phrase sur un ton un peu plus aigu et énervé. Eric se mordit les lèvres. Mince… Il n'aurait pas cru que Nash se sentirait exclu à cause de l'enquête. Et voilà, encore une fois, il n'avait rien compris ! Il aurait dû en parler à Daralis avant.

\- Oh mais pas du tout, Nash ! Tu fais partie du groupe, tu es mon ami. C'est juste qu'en ce moment. Enfin... Je sais pas si je peux t'en parler.

\- Je vois que la confiance règne. Je ne répéterai rien, tu sais. Même pas à Lily, Hugo ou Arley si c'est ce qui t'effraie.

\- C'est pas ça, je sais que ça ne risque rien. Mais ça ne concerne pas que moi. Il y a aussi Erin, Daralis et Ispahan dans l'histoire. Je ne dois pas décider tout seul de t'en parler.

\- Attends, ça a l'air grave quand même votre truc.

\- Oh, grave, je ne sais pas… Enfin, pas pour l'instant.

Eric réfléchit à toute allure. De toute façon, Nash allait voir les photos et il allait se poser des questions sur celle représentant le symbole trouvé dans le trou au pied du mur de granite rose. A partir de ce moment-là, ça ne servirait plus à rien de vouloir lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Cela ne pourrait avoir qu'une seule conséquence : que Nash s'éloigne de leur groupe. Et ça, Eric ne le voulait pas ! Il était très attaché à Nash. Ils partageaient tout ensemble en dehors de l'enquête et des devoirs transversaux ! Il était hors de question que Nash devienne le meilleur ami d'Arley Hughes et de sa clique. Certes, ces derniers étaient loin d'être copains avec Dempster et Abigail mais quand même !

Bon, il fallait au moins dire quelques mots à Nash et… Il en parlerait le lendemain ou la semaine suivante aux autres Cracmols pour décider d'en dire un peu plus au garçon ou pas.

Devant l'air impatient de Nash, Eric se ressaisit.

\- Bon, je vais te raconter un peu. Mais ça ne dépend pas que de moi !

Eric raconta à Nash ce qu'ils avaient remarqué du comportement étrange du Professeur Flores, l'histoire du trou et du grimoire, le tout sans rentrer dans les détails de peur d'en dire trop.

\- Voilà. On ne voulait pas vous en parler pour ne pas vous faire peur et puis… Peut-être parce qu'on a envie de résoudre ça entre Cracmols. Enfin, je veux dire. On vaut au moins autant que les sorciers, non ? On peut bien se débrouiller par nous-mêmes, non ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut accuser de penser le contraire et tu le sais. C'est gentil de m'en parler, cette histoire est très intrigante…

\- Désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt.

\- Non, non, c'est moi qui suis désolé Eric. J'ai cru que vous me faisiez la tête alors que c'était pas du tout ça. Je comprends que vous vouliez gérer cette histoire tous seuls. N'empêche que ça m'intéresse beaucoup ces questions de runes, alors tiens-moi au courant de vos avancées et je serai ravi ! annonça Nash.

Eric crut deviner que son ami lui avait lancé un clin d'oeil mais malgré le fait que sa vision se soit accommodée à l'obscurité, il ne distinguait pas bien le visage de Nash. Il se sentit plus détendu tout à coup. Il lui était difficile de cacher des choses si importantes.

\- Oh, je crois que ça a trempé assez longtemps ! se rendit compte Eric en regardant l'horloge. J'ai hâte que tu vois le symbole. Un genre de K avec un trident en bas de la barre verticale...

* * *

 _Dimanche 5 avril 2020_

La bibliothèque semblait particulièrement studieuse en ce dimanche matin. Seules quelques tables étaient utilisées et les élèves les plus assidus de cinquième et septième années entamaient déjà leurs programmes de révision. Daralis, Erin, Ispahan et Eric avaient réussi à se trouver un petit coin tranquille et le Serdaigle avait emprunté des vieux dictionnaires de sigles égyptiens, d'akkadien, de runes futhark, d'hébreu et même de runes futhorc pour commencer leurs recherches sur la signification du symbole dont la photo était placée au centre de la table. Ils s'étaient limités aux langues européennes et africaines, reléguant celles provenant d'Asie pour plus tard s'ils ne trouvaient rien. Erin disparaissait presque derrière un grimoire énorme, cachant un bâillement qui faillit lui décrocher la mâchoire. On n'avait pas idée de se lever aussi tôt un dimanche…

Mais le calme de la bibliothèque n'était qu'apparent… Daralis fulminait, Ispahan semblait captivé par un point situé derrière une étagère intitulée " _Lunes de Saturne et Satellites_ " et Eric s'était recroquevillé sur sa chaise.

\- Tu as fait quoi ? siffla la Serpentarde à voix basse, rendant la jeune fille encore plus effrayante que d'habitude.

Eric s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa chaise si c'était possible, essayant d'échapper au regard mortel de sa camarade. Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui retombait toujours dessus ? A chaque fois qu'il tentait de bien faire les choses, il fallait que ça se retourne contre lui. D'abord avec Erin et maintenant avec Daralis.

\- Je… Je pensais bien faire Dara, plaida-t-il, il me fallait de l'aide pour développer les photos et c'est mon ami, il n'en parlera à personne…

\- S'il y avait bien une personne que je pensais ne pas pouvoir nous trahir, c'était toi… A la limite, connaissant la tendance d'Erin à parler avant de réfléchir, j'imaginais que la fuite viendrait d'elle… Mais de toi !

Eric jeta un coup d'oeil du côté de la Gryffondor, s'attendant à des récriminations et des hauts cris pour assurer qu'elle savait tenir sa langue, mais la petite brune s'était profondément endormie sur son grimoire, la bouche grande ouverte. Le Serdaigle se retourna vers Daralis, profondément offensé.

\- Je n'ai trahi personne Dara ! A part peut-être Nash parce qu'il est le seul ami que j'ai dans tout Poudlard en dehors de vous trois. Je devrais pouvoir lui faire confiance comme à vous et il devrait pouvoir m'accorder la même confiance. Or, en lui cachant des choses comme je l'ai fait jusqu'ici, je n'ai fait que le blesser et ce n'est pas juste par rapport à lui. En plus, je n'ai rien dit de compromettant ou quoi ! Je lui ai simplement expliqué comment on en était arrivé à creuser un trou et trouver ce symbole qu'on a pris en photo… Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas mentir et en plus je t'ai demandé avant si Nash pouvait m'aider à développer les photos… Je devais au moins lui expliquer ce que c'était !

Eric s'interrompit avant de dire des choses qu'il allait regretter. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment de se disputer. Alors qu'il s'attendait à une longue diatribe de la Serpentarde et que celle-ci ouvrait la bouche, encore visiblement en colère, ses épaules se détendirent et un froncement de sourcils anima son visage un instant.

\- D'accord, dit-elle simplement.

La petite blonde pinça les lèvres mais n'ajouta rien. Elle avait failli s'énerver contre Eric avant de se rappeler des paroles de son frère aîné, lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés quelques mois plus tôt à la volière. Il fallait qu'elle fasse un effort avec les autres pour que les autres l'acceptent aussi. Pour évacuer l'énergie qu'elle venait d'accumuler, elle donna un bon coup de coude à sa voisine et Erin dégringola de sa chaise. Le grimoire, en équilibre sur le bord de la table, glissa et termina sa course sur la tête de la Gryffondor, achevant de la réveiller en sursaut.

\- Hein ? Gnékispass' ? grommela-t-elle en se frottant douloureusement le crâne.

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur les lèvres de Daralis tandis qu'Eric et Ispahan s'esclaffaient ouvertement, heureux d'avoir échappé à l'orage Daraliesque pour une fois.

\- On n'attendait plus que toi pour commencer ! ricana la Serpentarde.

La petite brune marmonna quelque chose d'indistinct avant de se relever difficilement, s'appuyant de ses deux mains sur la table.

\- Et bah la prochaine fois on n'aura qu'à se retrouver le dimanche après-midi et pas le matin aux aurores !

\- Mais Erin, il est 9 heures…

\- C'est bien ce que je dis ! répliqua la concernée de mauvaise foi en se rasseyant sur sa chaise, cachant un nouveau bâillement derrière sa main. Un nouveau regard de Daralis la fit se redresser, montrant par là même qu'elle était tout à fait réveillée et apte au travail qui les attendait.

Reprenant son sérieux, Eric se racla la gorge.

\- Bon, voilà les différents dictionnaires que j'ai trouvés avec des typologies qui peuvent correspondre à ce signe. Ispy, t'as qu'à prendre celui sur l'akkadien, Dara celui sur les runes futhorc, Erin celui sur les runes futhark et moi je vais regarder celui sur les sigles égyptiens. Le premier qui a fini continue avec le dictionnaire d'hébreu.

La grimace qui étira les lèvres des trois visages qui lui faisaient face le fit soupirer. Il allait sûrement devoir se le farcir aussi vu la motivation de ses amis… Pourtant, quelques instants plus tard, tous les enfants étaient plongés avec attention dans leur dictionnaire, le regard de la bibliothécaire planant au-dessus d'eux, surveillant Erin depuis la crise de nerf qu'elle avait eu plusieurs mois plus tôt et qui avait très légèrement bousculé le calme de l'endroit.*

La matinée passa lentement, studieuse, Eric notant conscieusement chaque sigle qui lui paraissait ressembler de près ou de loin à celui de la photo.

\- J'ai compris !

L'exclamation avait fusé dans le silence de la bibliothèque et Eric pinça les lèvres en fusillant Erin du regard. La discrétion était-elle une notion trop abstraite pour les Gryffondors ? Ou alors c'était peut-être la famille Shields en général qui ne la percevait pas… Personne ne pensa à la reprendre pour autant, trop intéressés par ce que la jeune fille avait découvert.

\- Alors ? la pressa Ispahan, curieux.

Daralis se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de son amie pour essayer de lire la page qu'Erin venait de pointer.

\- Il m'a fallu deux lectures du livre pour trouver ce que c'était…

Deux lectures ? Eric failli s'étrangler. Comment Erin avait pu avoir le temps de tout lire, alors qu'il avait lui-même laborieusement réussi à terminer son premier grimoire quelques minutes à peine auparavant ?

\- … Et en fait j'étais passée à côté parce que ce n'est pas une rune…

\- Si ce n'en est pas une, en quoi lire un dictionnaire futhark peut t'aider ?

\- Si tu m'avais laissé finir Dara, je t'aurais dit que ce n'est pas une rune mais un assemblage de deux runes. Regardez. La première partie avec le trident qui forme la première barre du K, c'est " _Algiz_ " qui signifierait quelque chose comme "danger caché" et la sorte de V sur le côté c'est " _Kenaz_ "... Révélation ou savoir, lut-elle sur le grimoire devant elle.

Le silence lui fit lever la tête. Eric avait noté sa découverte et cherchait une signification plus _anglaise_ à ces deux runes. Daralis la regardait comme si elle venait de lâcher une Bombabouse devant le directeur et Ispahan semblait réfléchir aux implications de leur découverte, gribouillant sans y faire attention sur le parchemin devant lui.

\- Euuuh… Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on doit savoir qu'il y a un danger caché ?

\- Je ne pense pas Erin, répondit Daralis en secouant la tête.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que sa camarade puisse découvrir seule la signification de ces runes… Daralis venait d'être impressionnée par sa camarade. Elle réfléchit un instant puis grimaça. Quand avait-elle décidé qu'Erin était moins intelligente qu'elle ? Oui elle était bruyante et maladroite, mais cela ne l'empêchait en rien d'être aussi douée que n'importe qui… Peut-être que Warley avait vraiment raison. Elle ne faisait aucun effort, même avec ses amis… Il allait falloir qu'elle se rattrape avant qu'ils ne le remarquent et ne l'abandonnent...

\- La rune semblait être une protection pour l'objet qui aurait dû se trouver dans la niche non ? demanda Ispahan, si ça se trouve, elle prévient de son utilisation…

\- Et pourquoi pas quelque chose comme "un secret dangereux sera révélé" ? proposa Eric en relevant sa plume après avoir raturé chacune des phrases qu'il venait d'inscrire pour tenter de traduire les runes.

Daralis le regarda et hocha la tête. Oui ça se tenait.

\- D'accord. Je pense qu'avec nos moyens on n'arrivera pas à faire une phrase avec plus de sens. Ce qui voudrait dire que l'objet de la niche serait une sorte de détecteur ou de protecteur de quelque chose d'autre ?

Ispahan sortit un nouveau parchemin et traça une ligne au milieu.

\- Bon alors, de ce côté on va mettre ce qu'on sait et de l'autre ce qu'on ne sait pas, comme ça on verra si ça nous aide…

\- On sait que Flores est dans le coup. Il connaissait au moins l'emplacement de l'objet, même si ce n'est peut-être pas lui qui l'a pris.

\- On sait que les runes gravées dans la roche serait une sorte d'indication pour son utilisation…

\- … Et qu'elle signifierait qu'un secret sera révélé.

\- On ne sait pas ce qu'il y avait dans le trou par contre. Ni ce qu'est le grimoire que Flores a essayé de nous cacher.

\- On ne sait pas non plus vraiment ce que Flores fabrique.

\- On suppose qu'il nous espionne nous et sûrement Antoine. Et qu'il n'aime pas les Moldus au vu des différentes remarques qu'il t'as faites Eric.

\- On ne sait pas ce qu'on cherche en fait, résuma le garçon, défaitiste.

Ispahan acquiesça après avoir consciencieusement noté toutes les remarques des autres. Daralis attrapa le parchemin d'autorité et le relut rapidement.

\- La seule chose qui est sûre, c'est le grimoire de Flores. Il faudrait qu'on puisse y avoir accès, mais je ne vois vraiment pas comment… Et si on le volait ? proposa-t-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

Eric faillit s'étouffer tandis qu'Erin acquiesçait vigoureusement.

\- C'est hors de question, s'exclama-t-il à voix basse pour éviter d'attirer l'attention de la bibliothécaire. On ne va rien faire d'illégal ou qui pourrait nous mener à un renvoi pur et simple !

Daralis haussa les épaules.

\- Roh, ça va hein… Je proposais juste ça comme ça… Mais tu as raison, c'est trop dangereux. Tant pis !

Eric en soupira de soulagement, ratant par la même occasion la lueur de défi qui dansait dans les yeux de la Serpentarde.

Il n'était pas dit qu'elle abandonnerait aussi facilement.

* * *

 _Jeudi 9 avril 2020_

\- C'était très bien les enfants. On a même fini un peu en avance… Ça vous dirait d'aller voir Algos avec Ispahan ? Il connaît bien l'chemin et le p'tiot s'ra content d'voir du monde. J'vais saluer les Centaures et j'vous r'joins… Paraît qu'la trajectoire d'Mars va bientôt croiser celle d'Vénus et qu'ça annonce " _des temps incertains_ ". Pas idée de c'que ça peut bien vouloir dire, termina le géant en se grattant le crâne.

Les quatre amis acquiescèrent avec joie, heureux de finir en avance et d'aller s'abriter dans les écuries à défaut du Château. Le mois d'avril avait commencé de manière pluvieuse et les nuages semblaient avoir choisi de se sédentariser juste au-dessus de la tête des quelques centaines d'élèves qui, prenant leur mal en patience, n'avaient jamais autant étudié depuis le début de l'année.

\- On suit Ispahan, Professeur, à tout à l'heure ! répondit Eric, pressé de se retrouver dans un endroit sec, son appareil photo pressé contre sa poitrine pour éviter qu'il ne prenne l'eau. Il n'avait qu'une confiance limitée dans les sorts de protection qui l'entouraient et, comme aurait dit sa maman… _Deux précautions valent mieux qu'une_ !

Le Poufsouffle en tête, la petite équipée sortit de la Forêt Interdite à quelques mètres des écuries dans laquelle ils s'engouffrèrent tous rapidement et avec un plaisir évident.

\- Pfff, c'est là où être sorcier peut être pratique quand même, rala Daralis avec humour en essorant ses cheveux avec ses mains. Erin la regarda, complice, tout en se secouant à la manière d'un chien mouillé. Ispahan et Eric eurent à peine le temps de se jeter dans un box pour éviter les assauts des fines gouttes de pluie que la Gryffondor envoya tout autour d'elle.

\- Fais attentioooooooouch ! s'écria Éric à l'encontre de sa camarade alors qu'il s'écrasait lourdement sur la paille fraîche du box. Quelque chose venait de lui rentrer dedans !

\- Algos !

Ispahan, ravi, s'approcha du jeune Sombral et entreprit de lui caresser l'encolure juste à la base, endroit que le poulain semblait particulièrement apprécier.

Éric se releva en grommelant tandis que des bouts de paille volaient en tous sens autour de lui, signe qu'Algos était heureux d'avoir de la compagnie.

\- Il a appris plein de choses depuis la dernière fois, vous devriez voir ça… Il commence même à bouger ses ailes pour les faire battre, c'est super mignon, sourit Ispahan rêveur. Elle est où ta balle Algos ? Il adore votre cadeau de Noël ! dit-il en se retournant vers ses amis qui le regardaient avec des grands yeux.

Aucun des trois enfants n'arrivait encore à se faire à cette image d'Ispy parlant à un vide qui lui répondait par des piaillements dignes d'une pie !

Algos revint quelques instants plus tard aux côtés du Poufsouffle pour lui envoyer le ballon. Un match de foot s'engagea rapidement contre les deux filles, l'écurie résonnant des cris indignés de la Serpentarde qui jurait que ne pas voir un des défenseurs était de la triche.

Discrètement, derrière Ispahan qui ne se doutait de rien, Eric prit plusieurs clichés de la balle qui semblait voler dans les airs...

* * *

 _Mercredi 15 avril 2020_

 _Bureau du Concierge_

\- Alors les enfants, comment allez-vous ? Vous avez commencé à réviser pour les devoirs de fin d'année ? demanda Antoine en leur souriant.

Il nota du coin de l'oeil qu'Ispahan était absent.

Les trois amis haussèrent les épaules en grimaçant. Ce fut Eric qui se chargea de lui expliquer leur mauvaise humeur.

\- On était en train de venir vous voir avec Ispy et on en discutait dans les couloirs quand le Professeur Flores a soudain surgi devant nous, comme s'il savait d'avance qu'on allait passer par là, et il lui a donné une heure de retenue dans la foulée avec une excuse bidon du genre "vous parlez trop fort dans les couloirs". Ispy ! Parler trop fort ! On aura tout vu ! s'exclama le Serdaigle en colère.

Le Concierge grimaça. Ce Flores…

\- Il est étrange ce Professeur n'est-ce pas ? demanda Antoine en se penchant légèrement en avant, s'accoudant sur son bureau pour mieux observer les Cracmols qui lui faisaient face. Ces derniers acquiescèrent sans même se concerter.

Oui, Flores avec sa manière de les regarder comme s'il avait voulu qu'ils disparaissent de la surface de la Terre, avec cette obsession quasi maladive de leur cacher le Grimoire qu'ils n'avaient pu entrapercevoir que quelques fois, avec son dégoût des Moldus qu'il avait affiché par deux fois en face d'Eric, la première lors de sa bataille contre Dempster et la deuxième lors de sa colle quand il lui avait parlé de son père archéologue, Flores était définitivement bizarre. Sans parler du fait qu'il côtoyait leur Professeur d'Astronomie qui les détestait ouvertement.

Sentant une légère tension s'installer et voyant que ses élèves ne parlaient pas, Antoine se leva de son siège et attrapa un plat derrière lui.

\- Tenez, je vous ai fait une omelette au champignon pour le goûter ! C'est fou ce qu'il y en a à cette période de l'année ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils sont frais, ils ne datent pas du jour où on s'est croisés dans le parc… leur dit-il en accompagnant ses paroles d'un clin d'oeil, les enfants esquissant un léger sourire par politesse.

\- Merci Antoine ! répondit Erin en se jetant dessus avec enthousiasme.

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir enfourné le quart de l'omelette qui lui faisait face (sous les yeux effarés de Daralis et Eric) qu'elle pensa à le remercier à nouveau pour le bracelet de protection qui l'avait encore sauvée d'une humiliante immobilisation de la part de Pucey un peu plus tôt dans la journée. A croire que cette fille ne connaissait que ce sort, marmonna-t-elle tout bas.

Le Concierge fronça les sourcils. Wynter Pucey commençait sérieusement à lui chauffer les oreilles...

* * *

 _Lundi 20 avril 2020_

Daralis venait de passer une excellente journée ! Après une matinée de travaux pratiques de potions et de botanique, un déjeuner parfait, un cours d'Etude des Moldus et deux heures de vol (Alex avait décidé de ne pas faire d'entraînement physique au sol pour la première fois de l'année !), elle aurait pu être un peu ronchon en pensant au cours d'Astronomie qui l'attendait le soir-même. Elle excellait dans cette matière mais elle ne supportait pas cette Caroline Herschel qui martyrisait Ispahan et Erin quand Eric et elle n'étaient pas là.

Toujours était-il qu'en rentrant dans le Château après le cours de Vol commun avec Gryffondor, Antoine Wiertz se trouvait dans le Hall et avait annoncé aux enfants que leurs cours d'Astronomie de la semaine étaient annulés car leur enseignante avait dû remplacer au pied levé une collègue dans un congrès international d'astronomie. Erin et Daralis en avait presque pleuré tellement cette nouvelle était excellente ! Le sourire des petites filles, déjà immense puisqu'elles venaient de passer du temps sur des balais, ne fit que s'agrandir en cette fin d'après-midi.

Elles se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs respectifs afin de prendre une douche et de revêtir une tenue moins sportive avant de se retrouver dans la SAB. C'était l'anniversaire de Daralis et, contrairement à ses amis, la petite fille n'appréciait pas tellement les surprises et avait préféré gérer elle-même une bonne partie des préparatifs pour ce jour de fête. Avec l'aide de Dopkey, elle avait prévu des pâtisseries dont ses amis se rappelleraient encore longtemps !

Daralis sauta dans la douche avant même que ses camarades de Maison ne soient rentrées dans le dortoir. Elle voulait se dépêcher de s'habiller. Elle avait tant de choses à faire ! Grouf sautillait d'impatience sur son lit pour avoir des câlins. Il détestait les séances de Vol, seul cours pendant lequel il n'accompagnait pas Daralis car il risquait à tout moment de tomber de très haut. Elle avait aussi son courrier d'anniversaire à lire, ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire pendant le petit déjeuner parce qu'elle s'était levée un peu trop en retard. Et il fallait dire que l'enthousiasme avec lequel Erin l'avait enlacée et félicitée d'être un peu plus vieille ce jour-là l'avait quelque peu empêchée de se concentrer sur les lettres qu'elle avait reçues.

Une fois les cheveux bien enturbannés et revêtue d'un uniforme propre et bien repassé, elle glissa ses pieds dans des pantoufles fourrées et s'assit à son bureau sans oublier d'attraper Grouf au passage, alors que les autres filles de Serpentard filaient elles aussi sous la douche.

Elle rassembla devant elle les lettres qu'elle avait lancées là quand elle était passée prendre son sac de sport à la pause déjeuner. Elle feuilleta les enveloppes en souriant, Grouf sautillant devant elle. Une lettre de ses grands-parents maternels, une de ses grands-parents paternels, des lettres de ses différents oncles, tantes et cousins. Une autre encore de Margaret. Oh, Seabert lui avait envoyé une lettre à part, adorable de sa part. Une d'Antoine Wiertz. A se demander si ce n'était pas lui qui avait annulé volontairement le cours d'Astronomie en inventant cette histoire de congrès pour laisser les enfants libres toute la soirée. Mais bon, c'était un peu gros de penser qu'il ait pu monter une telle supercherie.

" Je ne me rappelle pas de celle-ci, tiens…" se dit-elle en découvrant dans le tas une enveloppe de parchemin très sombre, presque noir. Elle la retourna dans tous les sens. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'un quelconque expéditeur. Daralis se jeta sur son ouvre-lettre et découpa consciencieusement l'enveloppe aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait sans prendre le risque de tout déchirer.

Elle sortit la lettre de l'enveloppe et la déplia pour découvrir avec surprise la signature de Chloe Zabini. Son petit mot était très sobre. Un "Joyeux anniversaire, Daralis" avec des majuscules magnifiquement calligraphiées. C'était très simple. Mais la jeune fille en fut très émue. Elle n'imaginait pas que Chloe ait pu connaître sa date d'anniversaire et encore moins qu'elle y aurait accordé la moindre importance. La jeune Kestrel rangea la lettre dans l'enveloppe, se promettant de remercier sa camarade lorsqu'elle reviendrait de la salle de bain.

En attendant, elle prit le temps de lire toutes ses autres lettres. Sa famille et Margaret lui manquaient, c'était certain, et leurs marques d'attention, ainsi que les cadeaux joints par colis et qu'elle ouvrait au fur et à mesure de sa lecture lui faisaient très plaisir. Ils étaient plus exquis les uns que les autres. Son préféré était probablement celui venant de Seabert, une magnifique broche en forme de papillon vert et argenté qui battait des ailes à intervalles réguliers quand la jeune fille l'épinglait sur ses vêtements. Cela dit, elle ne se sentait pas aussi seule que quelques mois auparavant et le temps passait à une vitesse folle à cette période de l'année à Poudlard.

Alors qu'elle repliait la dernière missive, elle se rendit compte que Warley n'était pas venue la voir de la journée pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire et ne lui avait pas envoyé de petit mot non plus. Elle fronça soudainement les sourcils, déçue, mais se secoua bien vite. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être triste, elle avait prévu un super goûter d'anniversaire avec ses amis et elle était bien décidée à en profiter !

Daralis sursauta. Une porte venait de claquer brusquement derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit Zabini sortir de la salle de bains, cheveux séchés magiquement et déjà habillées de pied en cape. Cette fille n'avait pas la moindre faille. Du moins en apparence. Daralis savait ce que c'était d'avoir une carapace et Chloe semblait en avoir une extrêmement épaisse ! Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait cacher mais elle était certaine de l'apprendre un jour ou l'autre.

\- Merci, Chloe ! lança-t-elle à sa camarade avec un grand sourire en agitant l'enveloppe que cette dernière lui avait fait parvenir, la glissant probablement sur son bureau alors que Daralis était elle-même sous la douche.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua la petite brune avec un regard sévère et insistant, transperçant Daralis de part en part.

La jeune fille ne comprit pas cette réaction. Le contraste entre la froideur actuelle de Zabini, presque effrayante, et la chaleur contenue dans son message court mais amical lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. C'est seulement après quelques secondes de ce petit jeu de regards qu'elle se décida à jeter un œil autour d'elle et elle comprit. Julie d'Abzac, sœur du sixième année du même nom, les fixait. Elle avait dû entendre Daralis brailler à moitié des remerciements à Zabini, ce qui était absolument inexplicable de son point de vue.

Daralis ravala sa fierté et ses questions et refit prestement face à son bureau, tendant sa main vers Grouf pour le mettre dans sa poche intérieure. Elle rangea soigneusement son courrier dans sa malle, fermée grâce à un cadenas magique tout juste reçu de ses parents et ne s'ouvrant que si c'était elle qui le touchait. Puis elle retira ses pantoufles pour enfiler ses chaussures vernies de toujours. Il était déjà dix-huit heures, elle allait être en retard à son propre goûter d'anniversaire si elle ne partait pas tout de suite.

Sans un mot, elle jaillit hors de son dortoir et de la Salle Commune de sa Maison pour se lancer à la conquête des escaliers qu'elle gravit à toute vitesse. Elle parvint en un rien de temps à la porte de la SAB, devant laquelle elle s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Normalement, il était six heures cinq, les autres devraient arriver d'ici dix minutes, elle avait juste le temps de finir de décorer et d'allumer les lumières. Dopkey était censé avoir déjà déposé le gâteau sur la table centrale et…

\- Surpriiiiise !

Daralis fit un bond en arrière et regarda autour d'elle, les yeux exorbités et bouche bée.

\- Tu as perdu ta langue, petite sœur ?

Petite sœur ?

\- Warley ! s'exclama Daralis en se jetant dans les bras de son grand frère, toute pudeur oubliée.

\- Humph… Attends… Peux plus… Respirer…

\- Ah oui, pardon !

Daralis relâcha son étreinte sur son frère, empêchant les larmes de monter à ses yeux. Elle serra ses amis dans ses bras pour se donner une contenance. Eric, Erin, Ispahan, Nash et Hugo étaient là. Lily avait même eu la délicatesse de ne pas venir, prétextant un devoir à terminer. Un gâteau monumental se dressait sur la table au centre de la pièce et la SAB brillait de mille feux. Tout était parfait et même plus que ça ! Finalement Daralis était ravie que ses amis lui aient fait une surprise, même si elle les en avait fortement découragés. De peur d'être déçue ? Elle ne pensait même plus que ça puisse être possible.

Le goûter d'anniversaire se poursuivit par un dîner quand Dopkey vint leur servir en grande pompe un merveilleux ragoût. Daralis vécut cette fin de journée comme si elle flottait dans les nuages et plus loin encore dans les étoiles. Elle adorait ses amis. Warley était là pour elle. Il avait lui-même pris l'initiative de contacter les autres Cracmols pour leur faire part de son envie de participer à cette fête car il connaissait très bien sa cadette et il savait que les anniversaires étaient très importants pour elle.

Quelques clichés représentant leur groupe et des portraits de Grouf développés par Eric et Nash vinrent alourdir sa pile de cadeaux ainsi qu'une édition rare du _Quidditch à travers les Âges_ dédicacées et annotée par son auteur. Elle avait déjà prévu de dormir toutes les nuits avec.

Daralis ne se rendit pas compte qu'il commençait à se faire tard et la fatigue la surprit alors qu'elle somnolait sur une chaise, regardant Erin tenter d'apprendre à Ispahan comment danser sur du Daft Punk. Elle dut s'endormir car lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle se trouvait dans son lit, bordée amoureusement comme seul son grand frère savait le faire.

* * *

 _Mardi 28 avril 2020_

 _Journal d'Ispahan Rosier_

 _Cher journal,_

 _Je n'ai toujours aucune idée de qui a bien me faire ce cadeau, mais je dois avouer que cela fait du bien de pouvoir mettre par écrit ce que je ressens tout en sachant que personne ne pourra me relire par la suite. Il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose depuis la dernière fois que j'ai écrit, la semaine dernière. Algos continue de grandir et de s'entraîner à battre des ailes, même si, d'après le carnet d'Hagrid, il ne devrait pas réussir à voler avant encore de longs mois. Avec un peu de chance je le verrai à la rentrée prochaine ? J'essaye de compléter son carnet avec mes observations même si ce ne sont que des petits détails. D'ailleurs il semblerait qu'Algos ait fini par s'entendre avec le jeune mi-Fléreur qui se cache dans la réserve juste derrière les écuries. La dernière fois ils étaient en train de jouer à se faire peur… Ce qui me fait penser, est-ce que tous les animaux peuvent voir les Sombrals ? Si oui, pourquoi pas nous ? Auraient-ils une vision plus claire et compréhensive de la mort ? J'ai posé la question à Hagrid mais il ne savait pas. Je suppose que personne ne se l'est jamais demandé. Parfois, à 12 ans, j'ai l'impression d'en savoir plus sur les Créatures Magique que le reste du monde. C'est vrai qu'en l'écrivant je me rends compte que ça peut paraître très arrogant, mais c'est la sensation que j'ai. Les sorciers n'ont pas l'air de comprendre qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls à pouvoir ressentir la magie... Je ne l'ai encore dit à personne mais je pense que j'ai trouvé ce que je voudrais faire plus tard. Je veux travailler avec ces animaux, les comprendre, apprendre comment ils fonctionnent et peut-être qu'un jour je voudrai transmettre tout ce que j'ai appris pour que les autres sorciers puissent s'ouvrir aussi ? Je sais que c'est un gros projet mais je pense que je peux y arriver. Je me souviens qu'Hugo a mentionné qu'un de ses oncles vivait dans une Réserve de Dragons en Roumanie, d'ici quelques années je lui demanderai sûrement plus de renseignements... À voir…_

 _Sinon à part ça… Erin est vraiment maladroite. Elle a encore cassé une fiole en Potion, en faisant éclater le chaudron et a récolté un nouveau Troll. Il va vraiment falloir qu'elle travaille son devoir de rattrapage pour remonter sa note. Éric est toujours planqué derrière ses bouquins, il traîne moins avec nous ces derniers temps c'est dommage ! Je me sens un peu seul entre Daralis et Erin, surtout qu'il est le seul à savoir à peu près les canaliser !_

 _En tout cas, j'ai hâte de trouver quelque chose dans l'enquête qu'on mène tous ensemble, Flores est quand même drôlement louche et je suis sûr qu'il cache un truc lourd. Et ce grimoire… je ne sais pas pourquoi il nous obsède autant, on l'a entraperçu deux fois et pourtant on est persuadés qu'il a une importance capitale. Pourquoi ? On le découvrira sans doute le jour où on trouvera un moyen d'y accéder… D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, j'ai peur que Daralis fasse une bêtise, elle a l'air beaucoup plus discrète ces derniers temps et ça me fait craindre le pire._

 _Ma dernière phrase me fait penser à Phyllis. Depuis que je lui ai fait passer le dossier sur le frère de Wynter Pucey j'espérais la voir sourire un peu ou tout du moins, qu'elle ait l'air moins renfermée. Mais on dirait que ça n'a fait qu'empirer les choses. Hier, alors que je rentrais dans mon dortoir tout seul, elle m'a attrapé la manche et m'a sifflé d'arrêter de la regarder à table et de vouloir m'occuper de ses problèmes. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de moi et que ça ne commencerait pas maintenant. Je voulais juste essayer de l'aider… Elle m'a même laissé des marques sur mon bras tellement elle a serré fort, je suis presque sûr qu'elle l'a fait exprès. Comme une manière pour elle d'être sûre que je n'oublie pas cette rencontre. En tout cas elle a gagné. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à elle. Lily a sans doute raison. Ce n'est qu'une autre de ces Sang-Pur à la vision étriquée… Même si ça me fait du mal de l'admettre…_

 _Bon je vais me coucher parce qu'il est tard, j'entends déjà des ronflements dans le dortoir !_

* * *

 _Jeudi 7 mai 2020_

 _Salle À Blagues_

\- Bon, aujourd'hui, révisions pour la potion Revigorante !

\- Cool ! J'adore cette potion, elle sent trop bon.

\- Beurk… On est vraiment obligés de faire ça ? On peut pas juste s'amuser pour une fois ?

\- Mais Erin, on a préparé un programme de révision, il faut le suivre maintenant. Sinon ça ne sert à rien, insista Eric en tapotant le grand planning affiché sur le mur de la SAB en face de la porte.

\- Oui, chef !

Un soupir parcourut Erin, Daralis, Ispahan et Hugo alors que Lily, Eric et Nash se mettaient au travail pour préparer les exercices d'entraînement.

\- Eh bah, moi qui pensais qu'on s'amuserait dans cette école, je me suis bien trompée.

\- Erin, je t'assure que malgré les révisions, on est très bien ici, chuchota Ispahan.

\- Oui, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer ! s'exclama Daralis pour ne pas enfoncer le clou et empêcher la petite brune de s'empêtrer dans des explications. Bon, on a qu'à faire des équipes. Tiens, Erin, avec moi ! On va revoir l'Astronomie, ça te fera pas de mal.

\- Oh non, pas l'Astronomie…

\- Si si, allez.

Daralis saisit son amie par la manche de son uniforme pour la tirer fermement vers une petite table dans un coin de la pièce, sur laquelle se trouvaient déjà les cours d'Astronomie de la blonde. Erin finit par abdiquer et s'assit obligeamment sur l'une des deux chaises.

\- Alors, les lunes de Jupiter ! commença Daralis en parlant un peu trop fort pour être honnête avant de continuer en chuchotant. Bon Erin, il va falloir faire quelque chose… Cite-les moi dans l'ordre croissant des rayons d'orbite ! Il faut qu'on vole le grimoire du Professeur Flores sinon on ne va jamais se sortir de cette affaire…

\- La première c'est Europe ! Je suis bien d'accord, même si les garçons ne sont pas chauds...

\- Mais non, Erin, je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est Métis, tu devrais t'en souvenir maintenant ! Ok, ça tombe bien que tu sois d'accord avec moi parce que… J'ai un plan...

* * *

* _Si vous vous demandez ce qui a bien pu se passer, n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour du côté de nos Bonus… ;)_ Oui, oui, oui, Behind the scene (et les Malheurs de Phyllis aussi) vous permettront d'avoir un autre point de vue et de comprendre des choses que nos pauvres Cracmols n'ont pas encore captées !

Encore une fois, merci de nous lire, vous êtes les meilleurs. N'hésitez pas à nous laisser un petit mot qu'on apprenne à vous connaître, pour nous faire part de vos théories sur ce qu'il va se passer parce que… le dénouement approche ! Plein de bisous et à la prochaine !


	18. XVI Sésame ouvre-toi

_Hello les p'tites cannes à sucre !_

 _Nous revoilà pour l'officiel dernier chapitre de la Partie 1 de_ _ **LVO**_ _:_ A 'tabhann do draoidh et hosgail an doras _! Rassurez-vous, il restera encore un petit épilogue ensuite pour se dire au revoir et à l'année prochaine :)_

 _En attendant cet épilogue, une_ _ **nouvelle fic**_ _fera son apparition sur notre profil, portant sur un personnage que nous dirons… Secondaire dans LVO (on vous laisse la surprise !_ Et on a hâte d'avoir vos retours à son sujet ! _). Alors soyez attentifs et continuez à nous supporter comme vous le faites, ça nous fait toujours super méga plaisir de vous voir à nos côtés et de nous laisser des petits messages :D_ Ouiiiii, merci, on vous kiffe

Et n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour du côté de nos **bonus** divers et variés pour en savoir plus sur l'entourage de nos Crac-choux !

L'encyclopédie : **goo . gl / photos / fnSBipNHeYQ6i6Vx7** (en enlevant les 6 espaces) avec ses illustrations et ses documents supplémentaires.

Le récap' des personnages :

Serdaigle : **Eric Upwood** (Cracmol), **Nash Lester** (fait partie de la bande), **Dempster Frayne** (ennemi d'Eric)

Gryffondor : **Erin Shields** (Cracmolle), **Lily Potter et Hugo Weasley** (ses amis), **Wynter Pucey, Ainsley MacAdam et Tracy Goldsmith** (les 3 pestes)

Serpentard : **Daralis Kestrel** (Cracmolle), **Chloe Zabini** (1ère année), **Phyllis Rosier** (sœur d'Ispahan, 5ème année), **Warley Kestrel** (frère de Daralis, 4ème année)

Poufsouffle : **Ispahan Rosier** (Cracmol), **Scott Shields** (frère d'Erin, 3ème année)

Autres : **Seabert Kestrel** (petit frère de Daralis, 9 ans), **Hadrian Butler** (ami d'école primaire d'Eric), **Margaret Holcomb** (amie américaine de Daralis Kestrel)

 _RARA_

 _Hello_ **Littlesis8** ! _Deux reviews d'un coup ?! Trop d'honneur, vraiment ! On est émues jusqu'aux larmichettes ! Aha, bien essayé mais c'est raté ! :p Après nous tu sais… Tant que tu continues de nous lire et de laisser des traces de ton passage (pas caca !), tu peux prendre tout le temps que tu veux pour reviewer ;) Pour les bracelets… Bah franchement on a été vachement surprises que tu y penses, il y a un petit fond de vérité ! Tu vas voir, tout est expliqué dans ce chapitre ! J'espère donc que tu ne te remettras pas de ta maladie pour que l'on puisse continuer à lire tes commentaires géniallissimes et qui égayent nos journées. Pour les questions autour d'Ispy, je te conseille de manière tout à fait innocente d'aller lire la fic_ _ **Les Malheurs de Phyllis**_ _, ça t'aidera peut-être à y voir plus clair ;) J'espère que notre rapidité pour la publication de ce chapitre te conviendra et je laisse l'honneur à ma chère Sushi de te choisir un petit bruit de Noël pour marquer le coup. Après tout, les absents ont toujours tort n'est-ce pas ? :p_ Ouiiiii, le petit bruit de Noël sera les clochettes des rennes qui tirent le traîneau du Père Noël "drelin, drelin !" :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Sésame ouvre-toi**

* * *

 _Jeudi 14 mai 2020_

\- Bon, ça va aller Erin ? Je te laisse là, je pars de l'autre côté du couloir et tu t'arranges pour faire un maximum de bruit, ok ?

La petite brune acquiesça, l'air extrêmement concentré. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire et elle était persuadée d'être LA personne idéale pour jouer ce rôle. Après tout, maladroite comme elle était, elle n'aurait probablement même pas à se forcer. Elle avait tout de même une petite boule à l'estomac. Elle et ses amis avaient déjà enfreint le règlement de cette école à de nombreuses reprises mais elle sentait que cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas tout à fait la même chose. Après tout, ils n'avaient jamais volé quoi que ce soit. Ils s'étaient jusqu'alors contentés de sortir dans les couloirs la nuit, à peu de choses près.

Daralis dut sentir son hésitation car elle la rassura aussitôt.

\- T'inquiète pas. De toute façon si jamais je me fais attraper, je pourrai toujours dire que je suis la seule responsable. Tu pourras facilement justifier ta présence ici, c'est un des chemins pour aller de ta Salle Commune jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, tu as raison. Dit comme ça. Je suis prête ! s'exclama-t-elle en se tortillant les poignets, comme pour s'échauffer.

\- Et vous, vous êtes prêt ? demanda Daralis en se tournant vers un tableau représentant un paysage urbain du dix-huitième siècle sur lequel détonnait franchement un homme vêtu d'une toge blanche.

\- Absolument. Je dois donc vous suivre dans le tableau le plus proche du bureau de ce Barbare.

\- Il est péruvien, ce n'est pas un barbare ! le défendit Erin, bien qu'elle n'aime pas l'enseignant.

\- Eh bien sachez ma petite que chez moi, c'est comme cela que nous appelons les étrangers.

\- Eh bien moi, je trouve ça pas très sympa !

\- Aheum ! Si vous avez fini de débattre, on pourrait peut-être y aller.

\- Oui, pressons-nous, je vous prie, mes sandales en cuir sont en train de prendre l'eau…

Daralis et Erin échangèrent un regard à la fois amusé et exaspéré. Les jeunes filles se demandèrent un instant si elles avaient bien fait de solliciter Anacréon pour les aider. Elles aimaient bien discuter avec son tableau sur le chemin de la SAB, surtout Daralis, mais dans leur enthousiasme, elles avaient oublié à quel point il était à cheval sur la propreté et les plis de sa tenue. Daralis croisa les doigts pour que les tableaux les plus proches du bureau de Flores ne représentent pas des étables ou des porcheries…

Erin tapota un peu plus brutalement qu'elle l'aurait voulu l'épaule de sa camarade et retourna sur ses pas pour se rendre dans l'escalier. Elle carra les épaules et tenta d'avoir l'air naturelle. Ce qui n'était pas une réussite du point de vue de Daralis. Enfin bon, ça ferait l'affaire.

La petite blonde fit demi-tour et se dirigea quant à elle de l'autre côté du couloir. Elle avait prévu de se cacher derrière une tapisserie située une dizaine de mètres après la porte du bureau du Professeur d'Histoire de la Magie. Ainsi, elle l'entendrait facilement sortir et grâce à Anacréon, elle n'aurait plus qu'à subtiliser le grimoire en toute discrétion. Oui, ce serait très facile. Un jeu d'enfant. Elle avait de l'entraînement, voler des Dragées Surprises dans la cuisine sous le nez de Wimly, l'Elfe de Maison qui s'occupait d'elle et de ses frères, était l'une de ses activités préférées avec Warley lorsqu'ils étaient petits.

Elle avança dans le couloir, prenant garde à ne pas faire trop de bruit avec les petites talonnettes de ses belles chaussures vernies. Ce n'était pas le moment d'attirer l'attention de Flores. Sur le chemin qui la séparait de la tapisserie, qui lui parut mesurer des kilomètres, elle vit Anacréon apparaître de temps à autre dans un tableau le long du mur. Elle se cacha derrière la tenture qui camouflait parfaitement un renfoncement dans le mur, juste assez grand pour qu'elle puisse s'y accroupir en toute discrétion.

Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre à présent. Tout devrait bien se passer, il n'y avait aucune raison. Avec Erin, elles avaient échafaudé un plan sans faille. Elles avaient vérifié la configuration du couloir, qui était en courbe, ce qui permettait de ne pas voir la porte du bureau depuis l'escalier, et des planques possibles, la présence de tableaux à côté... Elles avaient déjà guetté derrière la tapisserie pour savoir si Flores fermait son bureau à clé lorsqu'il le quittait. Elles s'étaient rendues comptes que le Professeur ne le faisait que quand il s'absentait pour des durées longues. Autrement dit, s'il sortait seulement pour réprimander un élève non loin de là, il devrait laisser la porte ouverte. C'était là le seul point sur lequel Daralis n'était pas tout à fait sereine.

La petite blonde tendit l'oreille. Normalement, d'un moment à l'autre, un vacarme s'élèverait à l'autre bout du couloir et elle pourrait enfin voler le grimoire. Tout serait réglé dans quelques minutes désormais. Anacréon devait juste faire l'aller-retour pour confirmer à Erin que Daralis était bien cachée et revenir voir cette dernière pour l'assister.

Après une minute qui lui sembla durer une éternité, un bruit de métal renversé la fit sursauter. Erin avait dû foncer dans l'une des armures placées à l'entrée du couloir. Pas mal. Cette fille avait du cran !

Un grincement de porte se fit entendre plus près de la jeune fille et Daralis devina qu'il devait s'agir du Professeur Flores.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Olalalala ! Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais ne bougez surtout pas ! cria-t-il à l'intention d'Erin dont il ne pouvait pas encore connaître l'identité.

Le bruit de pas se fit de plus en plus faible jusqu'à disparaître.

\- Miss Kestrel, vous pouvez y aller, la voie est libre !

\- Merci !

Daralis souleva doucement un pan de tapisserie et se glissa hors de sa cachette en jetant un coup d'oeil dans le couloir. Elle fonça vers la porte du bureau du Professeur Flores en priant pour que celui-ci ait oublié de la fermer. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu le faire mais elle voulait en être sûre. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha, elle s'aperçut que la porte avait même été laissée entrouverte. Décidément, pour quelqu'un qui avait des choses à cacher, cet homme n'était pas des plus prudents. Daralis fut saisie d'un doute soudain : et si Flores avait apposé des sortilèges de détection de présence permanents dans son bureau ? Elle décida de chasser cette pensée de son esprit. Peut-être que son bracelet de protection empêcherait le sort de la détecter. Et puis, de toute façon, c'était trop tard, elle venait de rentrer dans la pièce, elle n'allait pas abandonner si près du but !

Elle regarda autour d'elle, un peu perdue. Il y avait beaucoup trop d'étagères ici ! Par où commencer ?

\- A votre place, je fouillerais ce petit meuble.

Daralis sursauta violemment.

\- Mais ça va pas ! chuchota-t-elle, hors d'elle, quand elle se rendit compte que c'était seulement Anacréon. Sortez donc immédiatement pour surveiller le couloir, vous m'avez fait super peur !

\- Oh, ça va, je ne faisais que vous aider… Si c'est ce que vous voulez, je sors mais ne vous avisez pas de m'adresser à nouveau la parole comme vous venez de le faire. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de vous aider si vous me parlez sur ce ton et qu'en plus j'abime cette sublime toge. C'est du tissé main vous savez ! s'insurgea-t-il avant de disparaître.

\- Ouais bah désolée, susurra Daralis en se jetant vers le meuble indiqué par le tableau. Alors, vite, vite, vite. Un vieux grimoire en cuir avec des inscriptions bizarres… Non, pas ça. Celui-ci ? Non plus… Ah ! Je crois que je l'ai !

Daralis saisit délicatement l'ouvrage et le sortit de l'étagère. Elle l'examina un instant. C'était bien ce qu'elle cherchait ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'à maquiller son crime. Elle attrapa un gros volume dans une bibliothèque à l'autre bout de la pièce, dans une rangée un peu camouflée, et le mit à la place du grimoire. Elle avait peur qu'un trou excessivement visible ne trahisse le vol du grimoire trop vite. Une fois le subterfuge mis en oeuvre, elle se précipita vers la porte du bureau, le coeur battant à tout rompre.

\- Anacréon… Je peux sortir ?

\- Oui, oui, mais faites vite, j'ai l'impression qu'il commence à revenir par ici !

Daralis se jeta dans le couloir, grimoire sous le bras et rabattit la porte comme elle l'avait trouvée. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le put sur la pointe des pieds et sauta presque derrière la tapisserie derrière laquelle elle s'était cachée quelques minutes auparavant. Elle prit soin de bien maintenir le tissu pour ne pas qu'un mouvement de celui-ci mette la puce à l'oreille de Gabriel Flores.

La petite fille se força à respirer le plus doucement possible malgré le stress. Des pas s'approchèrent.

\- Ces élèves ! Si maladroits ! Pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! entendit-elle marmonner.

La porte du bureau grinça puis claqua. Daralis s'effondra sur le sol. Fiou, elles avaient réussi !

* * *

 _Samedi 30 mai 2020_

 _La SAB_

Eric regardait les deux fillettes qui lui faisaient face, un sourire de vainqueur plaqué sur chacun de leur visage.

\- Vous avez fait quoi ? couina-t-il.

Il aurait voulu crier ou gronder, cela lui paraissait une réaction un peu plus virile qu'un couinement digne d'une souris coincée dans la gueule d'un Fléreur, mais il n'en avait pas été capable.

\- On a réussi à piquer le grimoire de Flores ! s'écria Erin, tout à sa joie contenue, tandis que Daralis relevait le menton en signe de défi.

Voler. Un frisson parcourut une nouvelle fois le Serdaigle. Se rendaient-elles compte de ce qu'elles venaient de faire ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Et dire que les Serpentards étaient censés être plus réfléchis ques les Gryffons quand il s'agissait de la survie…

Comme si elle avait suivi le fil de ses pensées, Daralis tenta de le rassurer.

\- On a bien fait attention. Notre plan était parfait ! Il n'y a aucun moyen que l'on sache que c'est nous qui l'avons pris !

\- Vous vous rendez quand même compte que vous allez vous faire virer quand les Professeurs découvriront que c'est vous ? demanda-t-il en croisant les bras pour montrer son mécontentement.

\- Mais puisqu'on te dit qu'il n'y a aucun risque, en plus ça fait déjà deux semaines qu'on l'a pris et personne n'a rien remarqué ! insista Erin en haussant négligemment les épaules. Eric était sidéré par son absence d'instinct de survie.

\- Sauf si quelqu'un nous trahit… insinua Daralis en lui jetant un regard lourd de sens.

Le Serdaigle serra les dents.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Tu sais très bien que je ne le ferai jamais, marmonna-t-il, vexé que son amie ait si peu confiance en lui.

\- Donc on ne risque rien. Pas la peine d'en parler pendant dix ans ! conclut Daralis.

\- On va manger ? proposa Erin.

Ispahan acquiesça vivement, pressé de faire disparaître la tension qui s'était installée. Eric grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible avant de les suivre, clairement en colère contre les deux filles.

Elles avaient volé un grimoire. A un Professeur. Ils allaient se faire renvoyer. C'était certain.

* * *

 _Dimanche 7 juin 2020_

 _Bibliothèque_

\- Alors c'est bon, vous l'avez ?!

\- Chhhhhhhhhut !

\- Oh pardon, vous l'avez ? demanda à nouveau Ispahan en chuchotant cette fois.

Heureusement, cette précaution n'était pas indispensable parce qu'à huit heures le matin, la bibliothèque était loin d'être pleine et la plupart des élèves présents, des cinquième et septième années, s'étaient ensorcelés de manière à ne pas être dérangés par le bruit de leurs voisins. Mais Daralis ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

\- Oui, c'est bon, regardez !

Pour une fois, Erin était particulièrement bien réveillée à une heure si matinale. Avec Daralis, elles s'étaient retrouvées dans la Grande Salle à sept heures du matin pour pouvoir passer aux cuisines avant le rush du petit déjeuner du dimanche. En effet, elles avaient décidé que l'endroit le plus sûr pour cacher le grimoire du Professeur Flores serait l'atelier de couture de Dopkey. Connaissant les sorciers, personne n'aurait jamais l'idée d'aller chercher là et en plus de ça, les petites filles étaient persuadées que les Elfes de Maison détenaient des pouvoirs immenses et insoupçonnés des humains.

Elles s'étaient donc rendues aux cuisines juste après avoir avalé leur bol de céréales et leur thé, et y avaient recopié tant bien que mal les signes de la couverture et de la première page du manuscrit. Elles venaient juste d'arriver à la bibliothèque dans laquelle les attendaient Eric et Ispahan. Nash avait prévu de les rejoindre pour les révisions de leurs examens à neuf heures. Les évaluations de fin d'année approchaient à grands pas puisqu'elles auraient lieu une semaine plus tard. Et ça, ils ne risquaient pas de l'oublier vu la pression que leur mettaient les profs et Eric.

Ils avaient donc une heure pour tenter de travailler sur la traduction du début de l'ouvrage avant de se mettre à réviser, ce qui était beaucoup moins drôle mais bien plus indispensable à leur passage dans l'année supérieure. En plus, Eric avait insisté pour ne pas faire passer le grimoire avant le reste. Ce livre lui faisait peur et malgré la curiosité qui l'étreignait le concernant, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce qu'il renfermait. D'autant que chaque minute passée à faire des recherches à son sujet était un instant supplémentaire pendant lequel ils pouvaient être surpris par Flores et renvoyés. S'il n'avait pas voulu faire plaisir aux filles et à Ispahan, il aurait probablement décidé de n'arriver à la bibliothèque qu'à neuf heures en même temps que Nash en signe de protestation. Mais bon, Eric considérait qu'il avait eu assez d'embrouilles comme ça avec ses amis pour cette année.

\- Super, en vous attendant j'ai retrouvé le livre qui nous a permis de déchiffrer le symbole du trou la dernière fois, celui sur les runes futhark. Bon, pour faire diversion et en prévision de la suite de la matinée, j'ai aussi récupéré des livres de Sortilèges.

Eric pointa du doigt l'ensemble des livres recouvrant littéralement leur table de travail. Il avait vraiment peur que quelqu'un découvre qu'ils travaillaient sur la traduction de runes au vu de la quantité de bouquins divers et variés qu'il avait amenés là en l'espace de quelques minutes.

\- Au boulot alors !

Les enfants se mirent au travail, peinant à lire chaque signe et passant une éternité à rechercher leur signification dans le livre. En effet, certains rares signes étaient utilisés dans leur forme simple alors que la plupart étaient combinés, ce qui modifiait considérablement leur sens. En plus de ces difficultés, à chaque fois qu'Adelia Thurntorn, la documentaliste, passait à moins de trois mètres d'eux, ce qui arrivait toutes les cinq minutes, Eric jetait un ou deux livres sur les sorts de cuisine ou de ménage par dessus leurs notes de traduction et leur manuel de runes. Ce qui, bizarrement, n'aidait ni à passer inaperçus, ni à accélérer le mouvement.

Si bien qu'au bout d'une heure, quand Nash entra dans la bibliothèque, les enfants étaient parvenus laborieusement à traduire en tout et pour tout trois ou quatres signes épars, ne se suivant pas sur la page recopiée et n'ayant aucun sens en anglais.

Ils étaient un peu désespérés et l'enthousiasme d'Erin avait disparu, laissant place à sa somnolence habituelle pour une matinée au milieu des livres. Daralis prit soin de ranger précieusement leurs notes et les copies des pages dans l'une de ses pochettes au fond de son sac alors qu'Ispahan allait ranger le grimoire sur les runes futhark.

Ils n'étaient pas près de la résoudre, cette enquête...

* * *

 _Samedi 20 juin 2020_

\- Merci Antoine.

\- Je t'en prie Ispahan. Alors, comment se sont passés vos examens de fin d'année ? demanda le Concierge en servant un thé encore brûlant aux enfants. Erin trempa les lèvres dans le breuvage avant de les tordre en une grimace douloureuse. Beaucoup trop chaud.

\- Je pense que ça a été, réfléchit Eric. Ce n'était pas très difficile et on avait bien révisé.

\- A part l'Astronomie, soupira Ispahan tandis qu'Erin le soutenait du regard.

\- Et ça, ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'on ne connaissait pas nos cours, grogna Daralis.

Le silence plana un instant dans le bureau du Concierge qui toussota pour masquer sa colère. Si même les Professeurs se mettaient à faire du racisme et de la discrimination, ils n'allaient jamais s'en sortir...

\- Je suis étonnée pour les Potions, remarqua Erin. Je n'ai rien fait exploser et il semblerait qu'elle avait une assez bonne teinte à la fin…

Des sourires éclairèrent le visage des autres membres présents dans la pièce et chacun se lança dans un récit détaillé de ce qui les avait surpris ou inquiétés pendant les examens. Lors de l'examen des Potions, un Professeur avait été assigné à chaque élève Cracmol pour pourvoir au côté magique de la pratique. Les enfants avaient été un peu gênés au début de donner des ordres à leurs enseignants mais s'y étaient rapidement habitués.

\- Tant mieux, tant mieux, répondit Antoine en se rasseyant à sa place, derrière le bureau. Alors dites-moi, ça a été finalement avec le Professeur Flores pour l'Histoire de la Magie ?

Daralis hocha la tête.

\- C'est Binns qui a surveillé le devoir en fait, donc c'était tranquille.

\- D'accord, d'accord… Et vous avez réussi à trouver un moyen pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ?

\- Euuuh… Eric jeta un coup d'oeil incertain à Daralis. C'était elle la championne des réponses qui ne donnaient pas d'informations. Pas lui.

\- Pas vraiment… On pense qu'il est juste comme la Professeur d'Astronomie et qu'il nous déteste pour d'obscures raisons, mentit Erin.

\- Mmmmh… Et donc vous n'avez aucun lien avec le vol qu'a subi Gabriel ?

Les enfants se regardèrent rapidement, mal à l'aise, en gigotant sur leur chaise. Bien sûr qu'ils étaient au courant puisque c'étaient les deux filles qui l'avaient commandité ! Eric maudit sa stupidité. Il savait qu'il aurait dû convaincre les filles de rendre le grimoire au lieu de les aider dans leurs recherches de traduction ! Si Antoine découvrait que c'était eux, ils se feraient renvoyer illico presto chez eux. Et Eric voulait vraiment continuer à étudier ici, à Poudlard, avec ses amis.

\- Quel vol ? demanda Daralis en toute innocence.

Le Concierge lui jeta un long regard, comme estimant son degré de sincérité, avant de se pencher vers eux avec un air de conspirateur.

\- Il paraîtrait que le Professeur Flores avait un grimoire auquel il tenait particulièrement et qu'il aurait subitement disparu de sa bibliothèque il y a un peu plus d'un mois…

Daralis se pencha en avant pour mettre son visage au même niveau que celui d'Antoine. La surprise déforma ses traits.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? Vous pensez qu'un élève aurait pu voler quelque chose à un Professeur ?

Eric faillit s'étouffer avec son thé. Il avait toujours su que Daralis était une bonne comédienne mais là... Même lui aurait été prêt à la croire sur parole tant elle paraissait douce et innocente. Est-ce que tous les Serpentards étaient capables de ces prouesses ?

Antoine plissa les yeux, un éclair de colère passant si rapidement qu'Ispahan crut avoir rêvé.

\- Vous dites qu'il aurait laissé un grimoire auquel il tenait beaucoup traîner en plein milieu de son bureau ? Franchement c'est pas hyper malin. Je l'aurais caché ou protégé d'un sort, remarqua Erin.

Le Concierge sourit devant l'effronterie de la benjamine. Ah les enfants…

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi Erin… M'enfin, le principal c'est que personne ne peut arriver à lire ce grimoire sacré.

Les enfants se jetèrent un long regard. Eric se racla bruyamment la gorge et toussota.

\- Et comment vous savez que personne ne peut le lire ? Et qu'il est sacré ?

Antoine agita la main en l'air, chassant des mouches invisibles.

\- Gabriel a dû le mentionner pendant la longue litanie où il se plaignait de se l'être fait voler.

\- Ça fait deux fois que vous l'appelez Gabriel, nota Daralis. Vous le connaissez bien ?

Une grimace étira le visage du Concierge. Cette fois, tous les enfants eurent le temps de la voir avant qu'elle ne disparaisse aussi vite.

\- Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? sourit Antoine. Je vous ressers un peu de thé ? Des gâteaux ? proposa-t-il quand il vit qu'ils secouaient la tête.

Un étrange malaise s'installa dans le bureau.

\- Vous le connaissiez avant Poudlard ? insista Erin, sous les yeux écarquillés d'Eric qui priait pour que la Gryffondor arrive à réfréner sa curiosité. Raté.

La moue inquiétante du Concierge les fit tous reculer sur leur siège. Celui-ci se leva tranquillement de son fauteuil et contourna son bureau tout en continuant d'arborer un sourire crispé qui aurait pu le faire passer pour fou. Sans réfléchir, Ispahan attrapa la main de Daralis. Eric se leva en sursaut.

\- Merci pour le thé Antoine. On doit retourner voir Nash et Hugo, on va vous laisser…

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'Antoine était arrivé à la porte et venait de la fermer à double tour dans un sinistre craquement.

\- Désolé les enfants, mais nous n'avons pas fini de discuter… dit-il en retournant derrière son bureau pour se rasseoir.

Eric calcula rapidement la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Comment avaient-ils pu passer d'un simple "on va prendre le thé" à "je vous kidnappe pour discuter" ? Le Serdaigle regarda rapidement ses amis avant de se retourner vers Antoine. Ils étaient 4 et il était tout seul. S'ils arrivaient à le faire se lever de nouveau, il pourrait sans doute le plaquer au sol et Erin lui ferait une clé de bras comme elle savait si bien les faire. Eric se maudit pour son manque de réaction. Il aurait dû le faire dès qu'il avait compris que le Concierge les avait enfermé. Maintenant il allait falloir trouver une nouvelle opportunité. Erin avait dû en arriver à peu près à la même conclusion car elle se redressa sur son siège et tourna légèrement la tête du côté d'Eric. Le sourire d'Antoine s'accentua.

\- Ttttt… N'allez pas vous imaginer jouer les héros mes petits. Cela pourrait se terminer plus mal que prévu… dit-il en ouvrant un des tiroirs de son bureau.

Ispahan se crispa sur ses accoudoirs. Il était de nouveau enfermé. Comme au Manoir. Un gémissement lui échappa tandis que Daralis accentuait la pression de sa main sur la sienne. Le plus effrayant était que Wiertz ne semblait nullement énervé ou cinglé. Il continuait simplement de leur sourire, de cet étrange manière qui le faisait tout de même paraître pas tout à fait sain d'esprit.

Et alors qu'Eric se levait de son siège pour essayer de faire bouger Antoine, celui-ci posa un objet sur son bureau avec force. Erin et Eric sursautèrent tandis que Daralis et Ispahan le regardèrent, indécis. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Vous… Vous avez un revolver à Poudlard ? couina Eric.

Erin était devenue blanche comme un linge. Daralis les regarda tour à tour.

\- Euuuh… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le Concierge se chargea de le lui expliquer. Très simplement. D'une voix égale.

\- C'est une arme Moldue. Elle lance des _Avada Kedavra_ très puissants.

\- Oh.

Ispahan se recroquevilla encore plus sur sa chaise, ramenant ses jambes à hauteur de son menton. Il lâcha la main de la Serpentarde et posa sa tête contre ses genoux, ses bras tremblants serrés autour d'eux dans une piètre tentative de protection. Il était de retour au Manoir. Seul. Sans protections. Sans rien ni personne.

\- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous sur la même longueur d'onde (Daralis jeta un coup d'oeil perdu en direction d'Eric), nous allons pouvoir discuter plus sérieusement. Où est le grimoire ? demanda poliment Antoine.

Rectification. Ils n'étaient pas passés de "on va prendre le thé" à "je vous kidnappe pour discuter" mais bien de "on va prendre le thé" à "je vous tue si vous ne répondez pas", songea Eric.

\- Je ne sais pas… commença Daralis.

\- Mensonges ! cria Antoine. Il attrapa l'arme posée devant lui et l'agita en direction de la Serpentarde.

\- Je sais que tu es entrée dans le bureau de Gabriel il y a quelques semaines, continua-t-il, OU EST-IL ?

\- Comment vous pouvez le savoir ? demanda Erin. La Gryffondor semblait être la seule à s'être remise du choc de la présence de l'arme. Vu que le revolver était pour le moment sous le nez de Daralis, la jeune fille n'en menait pas large.

\- Comment je peux le savoir ? répéta Antoine en éclatant de rire. Vous n'avez pas deviné ? Comment pourrais-je savoir où vous vous trouvez à chaque heure du jour et même de la nuit ?

Eric fronça les sourcils. Les énigmes c'étaient son domaine. Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu permettre au Concierge de les suivre tous les 4 en même temps ? Le cerveau fonctionnant à plein régime, ce fut pourtant Daralis qui trouva la première.

\- Les bracelets, chuchota-t-elle.

Antoine la regarda, agréablement surpris. Il releva quelque peu le revolver, arrêtant de menacer la Serpentarde qui en soupira de soulagement.

\- Oui les bracelets. J'ai demandé à ce que soit ajouté un petit sort de protection histoire d'être sûr que vous les porteriez bien tout le temps mais j'ai peut-être omis de préciser qu'ils me permettaient aussi de savoir exactement où vous étiez dès que vous les aviez sur vous.

\- Si vous savez où nous sommes à chaque fois, vous devriez donc savoir où les filles ont caché le grimoire non ? demanda logiquement Eric, décidant qu'il ne servait à rien de mentir sur cette partie puisque le Concierge semblait déjà savoir pour le vol.

\- Et pourtant je ne le sais pas, répondit Antoine, clairement énervé. C'est incompréhensible n'est-ce pas ? Pendant plusieurs longues minutes, vous apparaissez n'importe où dans le château comme si vous aviez transplané. Je veux comprendre ce phénomène. Qu'avez-vous fait ?

Les deux fillettes échangèrent un long regard. Etait-ce à cause de la magie du livre ou de la magie des elfes que Wiertz ne savait pas où elles étaient allées ? Le choix de la cuisine comme cachette ne leur en parut que meilleur.

Erin haussa les épaules.

\- Peut-être que votre sort a eu des ratés ?

\- Et pourquoi vous avez décidé de nous suivre ? A Noël nous ne vous avions pas encore parlé de grimoire… raisonna Eric.

\- Tu as raison Eric. Je suis impressionné par ta clairvoyance.

Antoine retourna tranquillement derrière son bureau et se rassit sur son fauteuil, posant le revolver sur son genou.

\- Commençons par le début alors. Puisque vous ne voulez pas me répondre, je vais parler. Ensuite ce sera votre tour. Sinon je commencerai à m'énerver pour de bon. Vous êtes bien installés ?

Le sourire était revenu sur son visage et il leur parlait aussi gentiment que s'ils étaient tous encore en train de prendre le thé. Flippant.

\- Voyons voir… Ah oui, première chose. C'est grâce à moi que vous êtes ici en fait. A Poudlard.

\- Hein ?

\- Disons, pour simplifier les choses, que j'ai réussi à _convaincre_ le directeur qu'une bourse pour intégrer des Cracmols serait une bonne idée.

\- Convaincre ?

\- Mais pourquoi nous ?

\- Pourquoi cette idée ?

Toutes les questions fusèrent en même temps et le Concierge tapota son arme contre la table pour ramener le silence. L'effet fut immédiat. Seul Ispahan resta prostré sur sa chaise.

\- Vous ne vouliez pas parler tout à l'heure n'est-ce pas ? Alors taisez-vous. JE raconte l'histoire. Bref, je disais donc que vous êtes arrivés ici uniquement du fait de ma volonté. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai besoin de vous. De vous quatre, précisément. Pourquoi ? Vous le découvrirez dans peu de temps. J'ai essayé toute l'année de vous regrouper dans mon bureau et à chaque fois j'ai échoué. A cause de Gabriel. Il aura toujours tout fait pour contrecarrer mes plans celui-là. Je n'avais qu'un seul but en arrivant ici en tant que Concierge. Ouvrir enfin la Porte. Quand Gabriel est arrivé en début d'année, je me suis dit que j'allais pouvoir faire d'une pierre deux coups. Sans mauvais jeux de mots. Ouvrir la Porte et récupérer le Grimoire qu'il m'avait volé il y a des années de cela.

Les enfants étaient complètement perdus. Des milliers de questions tourbillonaient dans leur tête. De quelle porte parlait-il ? Le grimoire qu'il évoquait était-il celui que les filles avaient pris dans le bureau du Professeur Flores ? Pourquoi eux quatre ? Pourquoi pas les Cracmols de l'année précédente ou de l'année suivante ? Même Ispahan était sorti de sa léthargie, revenant peu à peu parmis les vivants, en partie grâce à Daralis qui avait posé une main rassurante sur son épaule.

\- Je sais que Gabriel a cherché ce qui était caché à Poudlard, tout comme vous. Mais malheureusement pour vous, j'avais déjà récupéré la pierre cachée dans le trou l'année dernière quand je suis arrivé. C'était dangereux de la laisser là-bas. Trop de personnes connaissaient son emplacement. Et je me suis dit que j'avais bien fait quand j'ai vu Gabriel parmis les nouveaux professeurs cette année. Qu'est-ce que j'ai ri quand j'ai compris qu'il avait cherché la pierre dehors mais qu'il ne l'avait pas trouvée. Il savait que c'était moi qui l'avait et pourtant il n'a rien dit de toute l'année. Il a fait comme si on ne se connaissait pas. Comme s'il ne m'avait pas trahi !

Antoine abattit son poing sur la table pour appuyer ses paroles. Ses pupilles flamboyaient maintenant de colère, la rage déformant ses traits.

\- Quand je pense qu'il s'est pavané sous mon nez pendant UN AN et que je n'ai rien pu faire pour me venger ! Il a même poussé l'audace jusqu'à prendre le même costume que moi pour Halloween ! Mais le tuer aurait trop fait peser les soupçons sur moi. Et il le savait.

S'ils avaient été dans une autre situation, Erin n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de pouffer à l'évocation du costume. Wiertz ressemblait à un petit garçon fou de rage de ne pas avoir eu ce qu'il voulait. Un petit garçon avec un revolver qu'il agitait de nouveau en tout sens. Il allait finir par blesser quelqu'un sans même s'en rendre compte.

Antoine jeta un coup d'oeil à la montre qu'il avait au poignet. Il lâcha un juron avant de regarder les enfants et d'éclater d'un rire sardonique.

\- Ça va bientôt commencer. Je dois vous laisser quelques instants, j'avais laissé la pierre dans ma chambre pour être sûr que personne ne la découvre. Je n'avais pas pensé devoir vous enfermer pour enfin ouvrir la Porte. Vous êtes trop intelligents pour votre propre bien. Si je peux vous donner un conseil pendant mon absence, ce serait de bien observer ce mur-là. Mais interdiction d'y toucher avant mon retour ! Nous discuterons du Grimoire après.

Et Antoine sortit de la pièce après l'avoir déverrouillée aussi simplement que cela. Eric se jeta contre le pêne mais le Concierge avait déjà tourné la clé. Ils étaient à nouveau enfermés.

Eric frappa plusieurs fois la porte de son poing, en hurlant.

\- Eric, arrête, ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver. Personne ne t'entendra à l'heure qu'il est.

Eric se laissa glisser le long du mur jusqu'à s'asseoir par terre, désemparé.

\- Comment on s'est retrouvés dans cette situation ? Je lui faisais confiance !

\- Nous aussi, Eric, nous aussi…

Tous se turent, essayant de comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'ils soient pris en otage par le seul adulte auquel ils avaient pu se fier pendant toute une année scolaire. Par l'homme qui les avait rassurés et épaulés...

\- Grouf ! chuchota Daralis en sursautant, surprenant ses camarades dans le silence. Elle l'avait complètement oublié avec ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Le petit boursouflet vert était en train de s'agiter dans la poche intérieure de sa cape. Il était resté paralysé de terreur jusqu'à ce que le Concierge quitte la pièce, sentant la peur et le stress de sa petite maîtresse. Il venait de comprendre que Daralis et ses amis avaient probablement besoin de lui. Il était persuadé d'être bien plus qu'une boule de poils verte et il faisait confiance à Ispahan pour en être au moins aussi sûr que lui.

Daralis le sortit de sa poche et le posa sur le sol devant elle, les oreilles aux aguets. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque que Wiertz s'en prenne à Grouf. Le pauvre, lui n'était vraiment pour rien dans leurs ennuis.

\- Oh, mais tu l'avais avec toi !

\- Oui. Le week-end je le garde toujours dans ma poche, c'est plus sympa pour lui. Hein, Grouf ?

La petite boule émit un petit couinement satisfait, qui apaisa le temps d'une seconde les enfants sous son charme.

\- J'ai une idée, annonça Ispahan.

\- Pour qu'on sorte de là ?

\- Oui, Erin. Et je pense que Grouf sait exactement de quoi je veux parler.

Le boursouflet se mit à sautiller avec excitation. Oui, il avait très bien compris ce qu'Ispahan attendait de lui, bien que ce ne soit pas le cas d'Eric et des filles.

\- Tu vas cracher le morceau, oui ? susurra Daralis.

\- J'y viens, j'y viens, commença Ispahan, visiblement soulagé d'avoir trouvé une solution pour s'extraire de ce piège. Vous voyez le petit espace sous la porte d'entrée du bureau ? Il y a quoi, deux centimètres. A peine. Beaucoup trop petit pour qu'on puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Il n'y a aucun tableau dans la pièce donc on ne peut pas appeler à l'aide par cette voie. En revanche, Grouf peut passer sous la porte !

\- Même s'il arrive à passer, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire ? Le château est immense et personne ne le connaît. Et il ne parle pas !

\- Personne en dehors de Nash, Hugo et Lily ! Et tu ne crois pas que si Lily le voit débarquer, elle se dira que quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- C'est sûr qu'il n'y a aucune raison pour que je lui envoie Grouf à moins d'être en grand danger, acquiesça Daralis. Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?! Tu as compris, Grouf ? Tu penses que tu peux le faire ?

La petite créature rebondit trois fois en signe d'approbation. Les enfants le caressèrent chacun leur tour, autant pour lui transmettre du courage que pour se rassurer. Le coeur de Daralis se serra en voyant Grouf s'éloigner en sautillant vers la porte aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller à la panique. Ils seraient bientôt hors de danger.

Grouf se faufila sous la porte. Il dut forcer car, mine de rien, il avait un peu grossi parce qu'Ispahan passait son temps à lui faire goûter à tous les plats de chaque repas. Et quand on faisait six centimètres de diamètre, une miette représentait tout de même une belle quantité de nourriture !

Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à se glisser de l'autre côté de la porte, il roula sur la moitié de la largeur du couloir avant de pouvoir s'arrêter, à cause de l'énergie qu'il avait dû mettre afin de passer. Il se remit d'aplomb histoire d'avoir les yeux dans le bon sens et commença à sauter de toutes ses forces vers la cage d'escalier. Ce soir, Lily serait probablement dans sa Salle Commune pour se détendre après les examens.

Heureusement pour lui, il croisa des élèves de Gryffondor qui remontaient de la Salle de Travail. En effet, toutes les promotions n'avaient pas encore fini leurs examens et certains continuaient à travailler tard, en particulier les élèves de sixième année.

Il sauta dans le revers du pantalon de l'un d'eux et se laissa porter, ou plutôt balloter, de marche en marche, s'empêchant de couiner et prenant sur lui pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Après tout, il avait l'habitude d'être baladé partout dans une poche, bien que Daralis ait aménagé les siennes pour qu'elles soient plus confortables, en y ajoutant une matelassure.

Grâce à ce moyen de transport pour le moins inespéré, il atteignit rapidement la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Une fois le portrait de la Grosse Dame passé il se jeta au sol et, pendant qu'il roulait, regarda autour de lui. Malgré la vision brouillée par son mouvement quelque peu circulaire, il aperçut la chevelure rousse de la jeune Potter ainsi que ses chaussures en cuir noir avec des petits glands sur les lacets. Aucun doute n'était permis, c'était forcément elle !

Il stoppa tant bien que mal sa rotation et partit à l'assaut de la fillette. Il couina tout ce qu'il put et sauta sur ses pieds en espérant qu'elle l'entendrait ou qu'elle le sentirait. Il commençait à sérieusement désespérer lorsque les souliers de Lily bougèrent vers l'arrière, faisant tomber Grouf sur le sol. Une ombre s'approcha de lui et des mèches rousses vinrent le chatouiller. Une main l'attrapa.

\- Grouf ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment tu es entré ici ? Daralis n'est même pas là.

Elle déposa Grouf sur la table devant elle. Il se mit aussitôt à s'agiter en tous sens et à faire plus de bruit que jamais, dans la mesure de ses capacités.

\- Maintenant que j'y pense, Erin n'est toujours pas rentrée de chez le Concierge... C'est étrange. Il y a un problème ? C'est ça Grouf ?

Grouf sautilla de plus belle. Lily avait tout compris et il était plus que temps d'agir !

\- Il fallait le dire plus tôt ! Dépêchons-nous !

La petite rousse saisit Grouf et sortit de la Salle Commune en trombe, sans prendre la peine de ranger ses affaires. Une fois dans le couloir, elle se mit à courir à toute allure.

\- On ne peut pas les aider tous seuls, Grouf, il faut qu'on trouve un professeur, quelqu'un, n'importe qui ! Olala, j'ai si peur.

Grouf, bien calé dans le poing fermé de Lily, la vit se diriger vers la Salle des Professeurs. Il fallait absolument qu'ils tombent sur un enseignant avant d'atteindre cette salle car elle était assez éloignée du bureau du Concierge et cela ne faisait que leur faire perdre du temps.

Lily dévalait les escaliers plusieurs marches à la fois, manquant de tomber à chaque enjambée. Vite, vite, vite.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'étage de la Salle des Professeurs et se lancèrent dans le couloir.

 _BLAM !_

\- Miss Potter, faites attention où vous allez !

Lily, à moitié assommée, se rendit compte qu'elle venait de rentrer de plein fouet dans Gabriel Flores. Il tombait à pic !

\- Oh, Professeur, j'ai besoin de vous, c'est urgent !

\- Miss Potter, je suis persuadé que ça peut attendre demain. Vous allez vite retourner dans votre Salle Commune. Le couvre-feu est presque passé ! asséna-t-il en tapotant sa montre.

\- Non, je vous assure, il faut tout de suite y aller, venez ! insista Lily en voulant s'éloigner pour que Flores la suive.

\- Popopop, restez là, voulez-vous ! dit-il en l'attrapant par le bras.

\- Mais Professeur. Ils ont un problème ! Ils devaient prendre le thé avec Monsieur Wiertz et ils ne sont toujours pas revenus !

\- Qui ça ils ?

\- Eric, Erin, Daralis et Ispahan !

\- Oh, _Dios mio_ … Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si tôt. Allons-y, suivez-moi mais surtout ne prenez pas de risques inutiles !

Gabriel Flores se mit à courir si vite que Lily peinait à le suivre. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de ralentir. Il fallait sauver ses amis.

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps-là, dans le bureau du Concierge_

\- Vous pensez que Grouf va réussir ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Ispahan. Il est très intelligent.

Le silence se fit. Ils s'étaient tous réunis au centre de la pièce, se serrant les uns contre les autres comme si cela pouvait leur être d'une quelconque protection.

\- Vous avez compris ce qu'a raconté Antoine ?

\- Pas tout non. Il parlait de quelle porte d'après vous ? demanda Erin.

\- De la Porte. On sentait bien la majuscule dans sa voix non ? Ça doit avoir un lien avec le mur qu'il nous a demandé de regarder, songea Eric.

\- Et pourquoi il aurait besoin de nous quatre ?

\- Sûrement pour ouvrir ladite Porte, proposa Ispahan.

\- D'accord, mais pourquoi nous ? insista Daralis. On ne doit pas être les seuls Cracmols de notre année non ? Pourquoi nous avoir choisis tous les quatre ?

\- J'ai peur, lâcha Erin. Le visage cireux, elle semblait prête à s'évanouir.

\- On est tous morts de trouille Era. Il faut qu'on continue de parler. Ça nous évitera de trop nous torturer en pensant à Wiertz ou à Grouf…

\- Quand je pense qu'on était persuadés qu'il était de notre côté. Il nous a bien eus !

\- Oui c'est clair. Tu parles de détectives en herbe ! marmonna Erin.

Daralis frissonna. Ils étaient dans de sales draps. Elle avait tant bien que mal essayé de cacher sa propre frayeur pour aider Ispahan et Erin, mais elle était aussi à son point de rupture. Encore un peu et elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Mais si elle lâchait ces larmes, alors cela voudrait dire qu'Antoine avait gagné et ça, elle se le refusait !

Ils eurent l'impression de rester une éternité ainsi, soudés au milieu de la pièce quand soudain Eric tendit un doigt vers le mur rose.

\- Regardez !

Les enfants relevèrent la tête pour assister à un étrange spectacle. Le mur face à eux, construit dans du granite rose, sembla se flouter et des marques étranges se gravèrent à sa surface. Il fallut quelques secondes pour que l'apparition se stabilise. Devant eux se tenait une magnifique porte ouvragée. Une inscription sur le haut de la porte leur fit plisser les yeux.

\- "A 'tabhann do draoidh et hosgail an doras" déchiffra Eric.

\- Du gaélique, annonça Daralis.

\- Vous pensez qu'il y a quoi derrière ?

L'apparition de la porte leur avait fait oublier Grouf, leur enfermement et même le Concierge. Ils étaient captivés par la puissance qu'elle dégageait. C'était comme si elle les appelait. Une lente litanie sans parole, murmurée à leurs oreilles. Hypnotisés, ils s'approchèrent doucement, remarquant çà et là des aspérités dans la roche. Ils en comptèrent cinq. Quatre grosses et une petite. Ispahan effleura la porte du doigt. Etrangement celle-ci ne lui faisait pas peur, bien qu'il ignora ce qu'il pouvait y avoir derrière. Il émanait d'elle une douceur presque maternelle.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Aucune idée Erin, pas plus que je ne sais ce qu'il y a derrière, chuchota Daralis. Parler à voix haute lui paraissait incongru. Elle aurait eu peur de briser quelque chose.

\- Regardez, murmura une nouvelle fois Eric, on dirait que ces quatre creux font la taille de nos mains, vous ne trouvez pas ?

S'approchant pour mieux observer, Ispahan hocha la tête. Oui. Il le sentait au plus profond de lui. Il fallait qu'il y pose sa paume.

D'un même ensemble, ils apposèrent chacun une main à l'emplacement prévu, le coeur emplit d'une douce mélodie. Ils étaient en harmonie avec la Porte. Ils attendirent quelques instants avant de la retirer.

Rien ne se passa.

Ils allaient réessayer quand la porte d'entrée grinça derrière eux.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous vous apprêtiez à faire ? Heureusement que je vous avais dit de ne toucher à rien.

Les enfants sursautèrent de concert. La magie de l'instant fut brisée et les quatre Cracmols se retournèrent pour affronter le regard polaire et meurtrier du Concierge. Antoine Wiertz était de retour, le revolver toujours pointé vers eux. Son autre poing était fermé, laissant légèrement dépasser une pierre couleur lilas aux angles polis.

\- Elle est belle n'est-ce pas ? Vous sentez sa puissance ? Elle chante la victoire et la gloire…

Les quatre enfants n'osèrent pas protester. Ce n'était pas ce qu'ils ressentaient.

\- Il vous faut cette pierre pour ouvrir la Porte. Ainsi que votre fluide magique bien sûr. Après tout, c'est une magie du sang qui l'a condamnée des siècles plus tôt. Maintenant elle réclame son dû.

\- Notre fluide magique ? Mais nous sommes des Cracmols ! répliqua Ispahan, perdu.

Wiertz acquiesça solennellement à sa question mais n'y répondit pas.

La porte avait besoin de sang ? Erin frissona. En quelle quantité exactement ?

Elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute que lorsque le Concierge la regarda d'un air étrange. Il semblait avoir atteint le point de non retour avec la folie, gardant toujours un visage calme et impassible mais ses yeux sautaient dans tous les sens, comme s'il tentait à la fois de tous les regarder et de détailler la porte derrière eux.

\- Une goutte suffirait Miss Shield. Mais maintenant que vous le dites, ce serait sûrement plus simple de vous tuer. Vous ne risqueriez plus de vous échapper et cela ne changerait rien pour ouvrir la Porte... De simples victimes collatérales, songea-t-il tout haut.

Daralis siffla. Erin ne pouvait pas apprendre à se taire, pour une fois dans sa vie ? Son coeur se serra. Est-ce que ça allait se terminer comme ça ? Une mort stupide avant d'avoir découvert le reste de leur vie ? C'était impossible...

D'un geste mécanique Antoine Wiertz dirigea le revolver vers la tête d'Eric. Le garçon recula, pris de panique.

\- Croyez bien que ce n'est pas ce que je souhaitais, leur dit-il en guise d'excuse.

Et il appuya sur la détente.

Un hurlement retentit dans la pièce et bientôt la confusion fut totale. La porte venait de s'ouvrir à la volée, laissant apparaître Gabriel Flores. Eric s'effondra sur le sol. Erin et Daralis se jetèrent sur lui.

\- Antoine, arrête ça tout de suite !

\- Rrrrraaaaaah ! Une fois ne t'a pas suffi Gabriel ? Gâcher mon plaisir est vraiment ce que tu préfères au monde !

Les deux hommes se firent face, l'un armé de sa baguette, l'autre de son arme à feu. Ispahan se plaça devant les filles pour les protéger pendant qu'elles s'occupaient d'Eric.

\- Eric, réponds, je t'en supplie, chuchota Daralis à son oreille.

\- A-aïe…

\- Eric, tu es vivant !

\- Il m'a… tiré dans le bras mais…

\- Tu saignes beaucoup. Erin, ton foulard, vite. Je vais l'enrouler autour de ton bras, ça fera garrot.

Les enfants se dépêchèrent d'agir. Il fallait sauver Eric de l'hémorragie et éviter de se faire tuer par accident. Flores et Wiertz avaient l'air prêts à s'entretuer et ce n'était pas le moment de se faire remarquer. Une fois le bras d'Eric bandé, ils se déplacèrent discrètement sous le bureau du Concierge et restèrent silencieux.

\- Miss Potter, allez prévenir le Directeur. Qu'il fasse venir les Aurors.

\- Elle est venue ! murmura Erin. C'est grâce à elle que Flores est là !

\- Tiens tiens, je me demande bien comment cette petite peste a su que ses amis étaient en danger. Ils ont eu beaucoup de chance. Mais ça ne sera pas ton cas cette fois, Gabriel. Je vais te tuer comme j'aurais dû le faire bien plus tôt.

\- Me tuer ? Laisse-moi rire. Avec ton espèce de jouet Moldu. D'un coup de baguette je peux le faire disparaître.

\- Si tu en es si sûr, pourquoi tu ne l'as toujours pas fait ? Hein ? cria le Concierge en tirant un coup d'avertissement en l'air.

Les enfants se recroquevillèrent, terrorisés. "Qu'ils arrêtent, pitié, qu'ils arrêtent" pria Erin.

\- Tu me connais, je suis adepte de méthodes avec plus de panache.

\- Tu parles de quoi exactement ? De vol ? Ah ça, oui. Monsieur Gabriel Flores est un pro dans le domaine. D'ailleurs, j'en connais quatre qui doivent tenir de toi.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Ce sont eux qui t'ont volé le Livre. Le voleur volé, comme c'est cocasse. Décidément, les Cracmols sont pleins de ressources, n'est-ce pas ?

Un grognement s'éleva.

\- Ce n'était pas du vol. Je cherchais seulement à protéger tout le monde de ta folie, Antoine. C'est toi qui nous as menti ! Qui nous as trahis ! Tu ne méritais pas ton grade. Je le leur avais dit.

Soudain, des bruits de bagarre fusèrent. De leur cachette, les enfants virent des éclairs lumineux jaillir de tous les côtés et entendirent plusieurs coups de feu. Et puis, plus rien...

La respiration d'un homme essoufflé… Des pas s'approchant de leur cachette. Ils se serrèrent tous les uns contre les autres, persuadés que cette fois-ci, c'était vraiment la fin. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues d'Erin. "Faites que ce ne soit pas lui, faites que ce ne soit pas lui…"

Une ombre se pencha au-dessus d'eux.

\- Sortez d'ici, vite.

Le coeur des enfants manqua un battement. C'était Gabriel Flores, ils étaient sauvés. Ils s'extirpèrent de sous le bureau, Ispahan soutenant Eric. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte le plus vite possible. Daralis remarqua au passage le corps inanimé d'Antoine Wiertz étendu sur le sol.

\- Je m'occupe de lui, assura Gabriel Flores en avisant son regard interrogateur.

Quand les quatre enfants sortirent du bureau, trois silhouettes se jetèrent sur eux, les entourant de couverture, les allongeant sur des brancards et les emmenant. On leur fit boire sur le trajet vers ils ne savaient où une potion qui les endormit immédiatement. Cela dit, ils n'auraient probablement même pas eu besoin de ça. En sombrant, Eric songea qu'il lui semblait ne pas avoir vu la Porte en sortant du bureau. Comme si… Elle avait disparu...

* * *

Aaaaaah, alors ce dernier chapitre ? Vous vous y attendiez ? Dites-nous tout :)

En attendant que l'on poste notre nouvelle fiction, petit sondage : à votre avis, sur quel personnage portera-t-elle ?

On a hâte de lire vos réactions, à bientôt pour la nouvelle fic et l'épilogue ! _A bientôooooooooot !_


	19. Epilogue

Hello les petits cookies trempés dans du lait !

 _Tout d'abord, on vous souhaite une bonne année et tout plein de bonheur pour 2018 ! :D_

Comme promis, voici l'épilogue de cette première année à Poudlard pour nos quatre Cracmols. C'est quand même une petite émotion pour nous d'être allées jusque là. On a vraiment commencé à écrire cette histoire sans penser une seconde qu'on arriverait à presque 150 000 mots pour une année !

Merci mille fois à celles et ceux qui nous ont suivi, en nous laissant des petits mots, en nous followant ou en nous mettant en favori. Ces petits ou grands signes de satisfaction nous ont motivées à continuer. Alors on vous retrouvera avec la suite très bientôt après une petite pause. En effet, comme certains d'entre vous l'ont peut-être remarqué, nous avons publié le premier chapitre d'un **spin-off sur nul autre qu'Antoine Wiertz, le Concierge** ! Si vous voulez tout connaître de sa vie, allez la lire. Il y aura environ 7 chapitres de longueur moyenne :) Oui, on a plein de personnages et ils ont tous une histoire.

Bonne lecture de cet épilogue, on vous adore, coeur, coeur, coeur !

* * *

 **Epilogue**

* * *

 _Dimanche 21 juin 2020_

 _Infirmerie_

La lumière de l'aube filtra à travers les paupières de Daralis qui grogna en attrapant son oreiller pour le mettre sur sa tête. Des gémissements s'élevèrent non loin d'elle. Bizarre, le bruit semblait venir de trop près pour que ce soit sa voisine de dortoir… La jeune fille tendit l'oreille en essayant d'émerger de son lourd sommeil.

\- Non, non…

La voix d'Erin ! Daralis se réveilla en sursaut, se redressant en position assise. La prise d'otage de la veille lui revint à l'esprit. Un regard circulaire lui apprit qu'elle se trouvait dans l'infirmerie de l'école. Elle reconnut Eric et Ispahan devant elle. A sa droite, Erin s'agitait dans ses draps, comme aux prises avec un cauchemar.

Daralis sortit de son lit, posant ses pieds sur le sol de pierre froid. Bras croisés pour garder la chaleur des draps qu'elle venait de quitter, elle s'approcha de son amie et lui caressa l'épaule.

\- Erin, réveille-toi, tout va bien.

\- Qu-que… Quoi ? Oh, Daralis. Je viens de faire mauvais rêve. Antoine… Eric blessé…

\- Euh, ça s'est vraiment passé Erin.

La petite brune fut parcourue d'un tremblement et se serra un peu vers Daralis comme pour se rassurer.

\- Miss Kestrel, que faites-vous debout ?

\- Oh, Miss Nightingale ! Je me suis levée parce qu'Erin faisait un cauchemar.

\- Un cauchemar ? Mince, mince, mince ! Je suis désolée, je me suis assoupie, j'aurais dû venir vous redonner de la potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve plus tôt. Bon, maintenant que vous êtes réveillées toutes les deux, asseyez-vous dans vos lits, je vais vous apporter votre petit déjeuner. Oh, les garçons, voilà que vous vous réveillez vous aussi ! Tut, tut, tut, Monsieur Upwood, ne bougez pas, vous allez vous faire mal. Je reviens tout de suite.

L'infirmière disparut au détour d'un mur et revint chargée d'un plateau débordant de tasses, de fruits, de bacon et d'oeufs. Elle déposa en deux temps trois mouvements de quoi déjeuner sur les tables de chevet de chaque enfant.

\- Mangez, mangez, c'est important. Surtout le chocolat chaud, il vous fera le plus grand bien. Allez, il faut tout manger, vous en avez bien besoin. Vos familles ne vont pas tarder.

Les quatre Cracmols n'avaient pas tellement d'appétit. Chacun était pétrifié devant sa tasse de chocolat, les souvenirs de la veille leur revenant les uns après les autres. La colère d'Antoine Wiertz, sa violence, la blessure d'Eric, l'intervention de Gabriel Flores et le combat qui avait fait rage, la Porte, la manière dont tout cela s'était terminé, par un sommeil lourd. Ispahan fut saisi d'une nausée qu'il parvint à contenir au prix d'un effort surhumain.

Erin se força à boire une gorgée. Le liquide chaud coulant jusqu'à son estomac lui fit un bien fou et elle se détendit presque instantanément. L'infirmière aida Eric à en faire de même. Il n'était pas très habile de son bras gauche, le droit étant actuellement hors d'usage.

\- Buvez, ça fait vraiment du bien, assura Erin à Daralis et Ispahan, qui fixaient leurs tasses avec un air de dégoût, le visage si pâle que le breuvage se reflétait presque sur leurs fronts.

\- D'abord, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que nous nous sommes endormis, exigea la jeune Kestrel.

Elle avait besoin de savoir. Si Antoine Wiertz était toujours en vie, s'il allait être jugé, s'ils sauraient un jour pourquoi la Porte était aussi importante que ça pour lui. Au point qu'il ait été prêt à les tuer. Jusqu'à la veille, Daralis n'avait jamais vraiment été confrontée à la mort et à ce que cela signifiait vraiment. Tous ses grands-parents étaient en vie ainsi que ses parents, ses oncles et tantes. En dehors d'histoires qu'elle avait entendues, la mort ne l'avait jamais concernée auparavant. Et voilà qu'elle l'avait frôlée. A l'âge de douze ans, par le biais d'un fou furieux armé d'une machine Moldue. Un frisson parcourut son épine dorsale. Ils avaient eu tellement de chance. Elle devait bien admettre que Lily leur avait été d'un grand secours, même si Grouf y était pour beaucoup. Ce petit boursouflet était bien courageux. Où était-il d'ailleurs ?

\- Miss Kestrel, tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'hier soir, nous vous avons récupérés dans le couloir du bureau d'Antoine Wiertz avec Miss Potter et le Directeur Fawley. Ils ont tous les deux débarqué en courant dans l'infirmerie, j'ai attrapé des brancards et de la potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve et nous sommes venus vous chercher pour vous emmener ici. J'ai réparé votre bras, Monsieur Upwood. Cependant, cela prendra un peu plus de temps que prévu à guérir étant donné que la blessure a été causée par un objet Moldu extrêmement destructeur. C'est assez étrange d'ailleurs, cela m'a fait penser à des résidus de Magie Noire… Mais je ne devrais pas vous dire ça ! Je m'en occupe pour vous, mangez, buvez, je l'exige !

Les enfants et Eric en particulier déglutirent un peu difficilement une gorgée de chocolat chaud. L'idée que les balles d'armes à feu aient des traces de Magie Noire… Cela soulevait beaucoup de questions si jamais ce n'était pas qu'une particularité de l'arme du Concierge.

Soudain, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée et une petite foule se pressa à l'intérieur sous le regard agacé de Miss Nightingale. Il s'agissait du Directeur, de Lily, Nash et Hugo, des parents et des frères d'Erin, Daralis et Eric. Tous se jetèrent avec soulagement sur les lits de leurs enfants, frère ou soeur pour les assaillir de questions et de câlins. Ispahan les regarda s'étreindre avec un pincement au coeur mais il n'eut pas le temps de déprimer car Scott vint lui serrer l'épaule le temps de laisser ses parents étouffer Erin dans leurs bras.

\- On a eu très peur.

\- Nous aussi. Quand j'ai vu que tu ne revenais pas dans la Salle Commune, je pensais que vous étiez seulement dans les cuisines ou quelque chose comme ça. Quand Koumba a débarqué hier soir pour me prévenir qu'Erin avait été prise en otage et qu'elle était à l'infirmerie, j'ai cru à une mauvaise plaisanterie… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris, à Wiertz ?

Ispahan haussa les épaules. Trop d'informations se bousculaient dans sa tête et il avait l'impression que son cerveau l'empêchait d'essayer de les comprendre pour ne pas qu'il s'effondre. Le Directeur, en grande conversation avec l'infirmière, se tourna enfin vers les élèves et leurs familles.

\- Les enfants, l'ensemble des enseignants et moi-même sommes soulagés que vous vous portiez bien ce matin. Croyez bien que jamais nous ne nous serions doutés qu'Antoine Wiertz soit en réalité un homme dangereux ou qu'une arme moldue fonctionnerait dans l'enceinte de l'école. Des mesures seront prises et pour votre sécurité, nous réfléchirons à la poursuite de votre scolarité ici.

\- Quoi ? crièrent en choeur Erin et Ispahan. Eric et Daralis étaient trop abasourdis pour réagir.

\- Il est hors de question qu'on ne revienne pas à Poudlard !

\- Aucune décision n'a été prise mais nous ferons au mieux, calmez-vous s'il vous plaît. Pour le moment, Antoine Wiertz est retenu en garde à vue au bureau des Aurors du Ministère. Il sera jugé la semaine prochaine. Je sais que ça sera difficile mais le responsable du service des Aurors, Monsieur Potter, viendra vous interroger dans la semaine pour recevoir vos témoignages.

\- C'est une très mauvaise idée ! s'indigna la mère d'Erin. Il est hors de question qu'on traumatise nos enfants !

\- Misses Shields, nous n'avons pas le choix. Vos enfants seront accompagnés et suivis, nous ne les laisserons pas avec leurs angoisses. Bon, je vous laisse en famille, je dois passer au Ministère. Monsieur Rosier, votre mère devrait passer dans la journée.

Le Directeur Fawley sortit de l'infirmerie, laissant les enfants en compagnie de leurs proches, tous plus inquiets les uns que les autres. Hugo, Nash et Lily sortirent rapidement pour les laisser entre eux. Sur le chemin, Lily n'oublia pas de déposer doucement Grouf sur le lit de Daralis.

* * *

 _Mardi 22 juin 2020_

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel en ce début d'été. La canicule avait réussi à frapper l'Ecosse et tous les élèves de Poudlard recherchaient la plus petite part d'ombre dans le Château. Les quatre Cracmols avaient décidé de profiter de la fraîcheur du Lac Noir pour se détendre un peu et se changer les idées. La menace de ne pas revenir à la rentrée suivante avait jeté un grand froid dans le groupe et les enfants traînaient des pieds en se morfondant dans les couloirs. Leurs parents avaient eu différentes réactions suite à l'annonce de ce qu'ils avaient subis et ceux d'Erin, déjà peu convaincus que Poudlard soit une bonne école pour leur fille sans magie, avaient crié haut et fort qu'elle n'y remettrait jamais les pieds. Les parents de Daralis et Eric avaient été plus mesurés, les uns parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas faire un scandale qui aurait pu nuire à leur image et les autres parce qu'ils savaient combien leur fils tenait à étudier ici. Malgré le fait que le Directeur ait annoncé la prochaine arrivée de la mère d'Ispahan, personne n'était venu le voir, même si la jeune Serpentarde aurait pu jurer que quelqu'un s'était introduit la première nuit dans l'infirmerie pour observer le lit du jeune garçon.

\- Ça suffit maintenant !

La voix de Daralis claqua dans l'air chaud, faisant sursauter ses amis.

\- Je sais qu'on est tous en train de ressasser les paroles de nos parents, mais faut qu'on arrête d'accord ? Il y a des chances pour qu'on ne revienne pas ici l'année prochaine, alors plutôt que de bouder chacun dans son coin, on devrait plutôt profiter de nos derniers moments tous ensemble, vous ne pensez pas ?

Les trois autres amis se regardèrent, penauds. Bien sûr que Daralis avait raison, comme toujours. Ispahan fut le premier à hocher la tête et à sourire timidement.

\- C'est vrai… Vous voulez faire quoi ?

\- Quelque chose qui n'implique pas de retourner sous le soleil ? gémit Eric en louchant sur son bras en écharpe. C'était fou ce que l'attelle pouvait donner chaud !

Pour une fois vêtue d'une petite robe légère que Daralis venait de lui prêter, Erin acquiesça. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise ainsi accoutrée et préférait rester loin du reste des élèves qui n'avaient pas eu le courage de braver la traversée du parc sous le soleil.

\- Au fait, s'exclama-t-elle, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de vous demander vos notes, ça s'est bien passé ?

Les résultats des examens avaient été rendus la veille et, tout ce que les enfants savaient, c'était que personne ne les avait ratés.

\- J'ai eu des Optimal dans toutes les matières, même en Métamorphose alors que je pensais que j'avais raté, sourit Eric.

\- J'ai aussi eu des Optimal partout, marmonna Ispahan, un peu gêné par les félicitations que lui octroyèrent ses amis. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix de toute façon. Il fallait qu'il soit le meilleur pour ne pas faire encore plus honte à sa famille…

\- Pareil pour moi, à part que j'ai eu Effort Exceptionnel en Histoire de la Magie, bougonna Daralis. J'ai dû me tromper dans les dates des guerres Gobelines !

\- En réalité vous avez confondu la première guerre Gobeline et la révolution des Vampires du XIVe siècle, Miss Kestrel.

La voix qui venait de surgir de derrière eux les surprit tous et ils se retournèrent avec inquiétude. Quelqu'un allait-il à nouveau les enlever ? La vue du Professeur Flores les rassura aussitôt, même si une certaine tension se maintint dans leurs épaules. Que leur voulait-il ?

\- Comment allez-vous Monsieur Upwood ? Votre bras vous fait-il toujours souffrir ? s'enquit-il poliment.

\- Ça va mieux, merci ! Je n'ai quasiment plus mal et l'infirmière a dit que je pourrais retirer l'écharpe avant de rentrer chez moi !

\- Vous m'en voyez ravi… Et le Psychomage qui vous a été affecté vous convient-il ?

Les enfants s'agitèrent, un peu mal à l'aise. Pourquoi le Professeur s'intéressait-il tant à eux ? Eric frissonna. Et si Flores avait remarqué la Porte en entrant ? Savait-il que c'était grâce à eux ? Allait-il aussi vouloir les kidnapper pour comprendre le phénomène ? Eux-mêmes mouraient d'envie de retourner dans le bureau du Concierge pour essayer de toucher à nouveau le mur rose. Pourtant, quelque chose les retenait. Une peur diffuse qu'ils ne contrôlaient pas et qui les empêchait même de traverser le couloir « maudit ». C'était ainsi qu'ils l'avaient rebaptisé la première fois qu'ils étaient passés devant et qu'ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'aucun des quatre n'arrivait à avancer. Ils avaient dû faire un long détour pour arriver dans la Grande Salle.

Ils marmonnèrent tous une vague affirmation qui parut contenter Gabriel Flores. Il commençait à se détourner pour s'enfoncer vers on ne savait où lorsqu'il se retourna une dernière fois. Un éclat traversa ses iris. De rire ? Impossible, songèrent les enfants.

\- Au fait, j'allais oublier. J'apprécierais si je pouvais récupérer mon Grimoire avant les vacances d'été s'il vous plaît. Je ne pense pas qu'il vous serve à grand-chose pour le moment de toute façon.

Erin et Daralis eurent la décence de rougir légèrement avant d'acquiescer. Satifait, le Professeur Flores repartit vers la Forêt Interdite. Ils n'avaient même pas encore réussi à traduire en entier la première phrase de ce qui paraissait être le prologue du livre. Autant dire qu'il leur faudrait sûrement toute une vie avant d'arriver au bout de la première page…

Un silence léger s'installa avant qu'un tressautement d'épaule suivi par un éclat de rire ne le brise. Après un instant de surprise, Daralis, Eric et Ispahan ne purent que suivre le mouvement libérateur. Une partie de la pression accumulée depuis leur prise d'otage s'évacua tandis qu'ils riaient à en pleurer.

Erin regarda ses amis, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne voulait pas les quitter. Ils étaient sa nouvelle famille, celle qu'elle s'était choisie en décidant de suivre le programme pour Cracmol. Et surtout, elle était d'accord avec Daralis, elle voulait arrêter de se morfondre et de faire des cauchemars. Subrepticement, la Gryffondor se décala vers le Lac Noir. Comme ils s'étaient installés sur la rive, son déplacement passa inaperçu... A la différence de la grande gerbe d'eau qui atterrit sur Daralis. Un instant interloquée, un rugissement bestial lui échappa quand elle se jeta sur son amie pour se venger. Les deux fillettes bataillèrent quelques secondes avant qu'Erin réussisse à noyer la Serpentarde. Celle-ci sortit de l'eau en suffoquant et en maudissant Erin jusqu'à la cent cinquantième génération et décida de changer de tactique. Un Serpentard n'attaquait jamais de face. Elle ressortit de l'eau telle une furie, ses jolis souliers à jamais salis par la vase du Lac Noir. Elle revint rapidement auprès des deux garçons qui n'avaient sagement pas pris part à la bataille et s'assit aux côtés d'Ispahan qui la regarda avec suspicion. Il n'aurait pas dû attendre avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Daralis se jeta sur lui pour le tremper. Un cri suivi d'éclats de rire salua sa performance. Eric, diverti par le spectacle de ses deux amis qui se battaient, l'une pour partager l'eau qu'elle avait encore et l'autre pour essayer de rester sec, ne remarqua pas l'avancée d'Erin. Aussi ne comprit-il pas ce qui lui arrivait lorsqu'un seau d'eau se déversa sur sa tête. Erin avait réussi à transporter l'eau en retroussant sa robe, peu inquiète de la tremper.

Lorsqu'Ispahan réussit enfin à se défaire de la poigne de Daralis (c'est-à-dire une fois qu'il fut aussi mouillé qu'elle), une bataille rangée s'organisa. Erin et Daralis s'allièrent pour tenter de faire plonger les deux garçons. Leurs éclats de rire et les cris de guerre durent s'entendre jusqu'au Château...

Ils avaient bien le droit d'oublier tout ce qui venait de se passer et tout ce qui risquait d'arriver le temps d'un après-midi…

Ils ne rentrèrent qu'en fin de journée, riant toujours de leurs exploits aquatiques, une fois séchés par les rayons du soleil qui frappait encore fort malgré l'heure tardive. Tous décidèrent de se changer avant l'heure du diner, leurs affaires étant imprégnées de l'odeur vaseuse du Lac. Erin grimpa les escaliers à toute vitesse jusqu'à sa Salle Commune. Il ne manquerait plus que quelqu'un la croise alors qu'elle était en robe et accompagnée d'une odeur pestilentielle.

\- Erin ?

La jeune fille grimaça. Zut. Hugo.

\- Ça va ? Tu es toute rouge… Et tu as une drôle d'odeur, grimaça-t-il lorsqu'Erin s'avança vers lui.

\- On s'est battus près du Lac Noir avec Eric, Ispahan et Daralis… marmonna la Gryffondor en lissant inconsciemment sa robe.

\- Et je n'étais pas invité ? Tu viens de briser mon petit cœur en mille morceaux, dit-il, dramatique.

\- Désolé, c'était pas vraiment prévu… On a un peu dérapé…

Les yeux rieurs de son ami l'avaient rassurée dès le départ. Hugo ne lui en voudrait jamais de passer du temps avec les autres Cracmols. Il savait bien qu'il y avait certaines choses qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Mais il avait été là pour elle toute cette année et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Elle savait qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas.

\- Lily est en haut ?

\- Oui, je crois qu'elle t'attendait pour descendre manger…

\- Super ! Bon à tout à l'heure alors ! dit-elle en s'éloignant, pressée d'aller prendre une douche froide.

\- Hé Erin ! La robe te va drôlement bien, la complimenta Hugo avec un clin d'œil.

Erin ne put s'empêcher de rougir avant de revenir sur ses pas pour lui balancer un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Les garçons étaient vraiment trop bêtes !

* * *

 _Jeudi 24 juin 2020_

 _Bonjour Daralis,_

 _Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Si seulement je pouvais te voir en vrai, cela me rassurerait fortement. J'ai déjà vu avec mes parents, nous pouvons débarquer à Londres dès que tu seras rentrée chez toi._

 _Quand j'y pense, ce Concierge avait l'air gentil. Un peu étrange mais gentil. Vous lui faisiez confiance, c'est vraiment affreux. En lisant ta lettre, j'ai eu des frissons dans le dos. Brrr… Grouf a été extrêmement courageux, tu as bien fait de le prendre avec toi à Poudlard, il vous a probablement sauvé la vie._

 _Et ce Flores… Il vous a sortis de l'auberge mais il m'a pas l'air bien net pour autant. Après tout, il a passé l'année à vous coller, à vous punir et à ne pas vous défendre face à cette affreuse prof d'Astronomie. Il faudra que je te parle de la nôtre à Salem d'ailleurs, elle est vraiment fantastique. Elle a même écrit un livre, je l'ai eu pour Noël, je te le montrerai quand on se verra !_

 _Je n'ai pas le temps de t'écrire une lettre plus longue, il faut absolument que je fasse ma valise pour rentrer à la maison demain matin et je veux être sûre que tu la recevras tant que tu es encore à Poudlard._

 _Bisous et à lundi prochain !_

 _Margaret_

* * *

 _Vendredi 25 juin 2020_

 _Banquet de fin d'année_

\- Et je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes vacances ! conclut le Directeur Fawley avant de se rasseoir à sa place sous les applaudissements de tous les élèves.

La Grande Salle, aux couleurs de Poufsouffle pour cette année, retentissait d'éclats de rire et de bruits de conversation. Certains regards convergeaient vers les tables de Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle pour chercher les Cracmols. L'histoire de leur enlèvement ne devant pas s'ébruiter, leur aventure avait bien sûr fait le tour de l'école et tout le monde voulait savoir ce qui leur était réellement arrivé. Les rumeurs les plus folles couraient, certaines racontant qu'Eric avait gagné sa blessure en protégeant les deux fillettes, puis qu'il s'était battu contre le Concierge pour récupérer son pistolet avant de l'abattre. D'autres disaient que le Professeur Flores avait menacé Antoine Wiertz qui avait sorti un revolver pour se défendre, les enfants passant là par hasard avaient vu ce qu'il se passait et s'étaient interposés pour sauver la vie du Concierge. D'où la blessure d'Eric. Bref, les rumeurs allaient d'une presque vérité à la plus dingue des histoires. Et les quatre amis avaient pris le parti de ne rien dire à personne. Seuls Hugo, Nash, Scott et Lily avaient eu le droit à un résumé succinct et s'en étaient contentés, voyant avec quelle difficulté ils en parlaient.

Du côté des Gryffondors, Hugo et Lily faisaient remparts de leurs corps pour protéger Erin des questions des élèves trop curieux. Nash et Scott avaient décidé de faire de même pour Eric et Ispahan. A la table des Serpentards, Chloe s'était placée face à Daralis, aux côtés de Scorpius et Albus mais la Cracmole aurait été bien en mal de dire si cela avait été intentionnel ou pas.

\- Et toi, tu vas faire quoi pendant tes vacances ?

La voix provenant de sa droite fit sursauter Daralis. Un léger coup d'œil dans cette direction lui fit comprendre que oui, Scorpius Malefoy venait bien de lui adresser la parole.

\- Euuuh…

Daralis engloutit rapidement sa part pour se donner une contenance. Depuis quand des Serpentards s'intéressaient-ils à elle ?

\- Je vais sûrement passer le mois d'août aux Etats-Unis et la semaine prochaine ma meilleure amie vient me voir…

\- Ta meilleure amie ? Tu veux dire Erin ? demanda poliment Albus.

Daralis rougit. La bourde.

\- Euuuh non… dit-elle dans un raclement de gorge. Margaret. Une amie d'enfance.

\- Une amie d'enfance ou ta meilleure amie ? la relança Chloe.

La petite blonde lui jeta un regard meurtrier. Et dire qu'elle avait cru que Zabini serait de son côté. Mais l'éclat pétillant de ses yeux lui prouvait que sa camarade voulait seulement s'amuser.

\- Un peu des deux, je suppose, répondit-elle aussi dignement qu'elle le put.

\- Tu supposes ? Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas qui est ta meilleure amie ?

Chloe continuait de l'enfoncer. Daralis se demanda si elle pouvait devenir encore plus rouge que ce qu'elle était déjà. La réponse lui vint très rapidement. Bien sûr que oui.

\- C'est que… Je ne connais Erin que depuis cette année… Et Margaret depuis bien plus longtemps. Enfin… Je dirais qu'elles le sont toutes les deux. Tout comme Eric et Ispahan sont mes meilleurs amis.

\- Eric… reprit Chloe songeuse… Et tu ne le considères que comme ça, un ami ?

\- Bien sûr ! Pour quoi d'autre le prendrais-je ?

\- Je ne sais pas… répondit la petite brune, le regard dans le vide.

Daralis allait lui poser une nouvelle question quand un grand bruit fit sursauter tout le monde, suivi par des éclats de rire. Hugo, les habits imbibés de pudding et debout derrière le banc des Gryffondor se joignit aux rires de ses cousins et cousines devant le regard déconfit d'Erin. Sa maladresse avait encore frappé. Elle avait seulement voulu attraper un morceau du pain de mie au centre de la table mais sa manche s'était accrochée à un plat qu'elle avait envoyé valser. Et avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, Hugo, qui était assis en face d'elle, s'était retrouvé avec le pudding en pleine face.

Debout, il récupéra tranquillement une cuillère de purée qui trainait un peu plus loin et la lança sur la jeune fille, trop surprise pour éviter le coup.

\- Comme ça on est quitte ! lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil tandis qu'Erin regardait d'un air hébété la purée qui coulait doucement de son épaule.

\- Monsieur Weasley ! Vous avez de la chance que ce soit la fin de l'année… Essayez tout de même de vous tenir encore quelques heures s'il vous plaît !

La remarque du Directeur calma quelque peu les rires qui s'étendaient maintenant à toute la Grande Salle. Ispahan et Eric souriaient de concert. La maladresse d'Erin allait leur manquer pendant les vacances…

* * *

 _Samedi 26 juin 2020_

Le retour en Poudlard express fut plus agité que celui du mois de décembre. Bizarrement, personne ne s'endormit dans le compartiment rassemblant Eric, Erin, Ispahan, Daralis, Nash, Lily et Hugo. En dehors d'Ispahan, les enfants étaient partagés entre l'excitation des vacances, la perspective de profiter du beau temps et de leurs familles, et l'angoisse sourde de ne pas pouvoir se retrouver tous ensemble à la rentrée suivante.

Pour tenter d'oublier ce désagrément, Hugo s'évertua à faire le pitre tout le long du trajet, leur faisant essayer les dernières trouvailles de Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux. Erin n'oublia pas de proposer environ quarante-huit fois (Daralis avait compté) à ses amis de venir célébrer son anniversaire chez elle. Après tout, c'était la seule à n'avoir pas encore eu droit à une fête digne de ce nom cette année !

Mais cet enthousiasme transpirait de joie forcée. Ils avaient peur. Peur de ne pas revenir à Poudlard. De ne pas voir Ispahan à l'anniversaire d'Erin. D'ailleurs, que deviendrait-il s'il ne reprenait pas sa scolarité ? Maintenant qu'il avait connu Poudlard, l'amitié, la bonne nourriture ? Daralis frissonna en observant son ami du coin de l'oeil, en se posant ces questions. La bouche d'Ispahan souriait mais ce n'était pas le cas de ses yeux. Daralis lui tapota l'épaule en lui proposant une Chocogrenouille, dont les bonds ne manquaient jamais de l'amuser.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent du train, ils s'étreignirent tous dans un câlin collectif peut-être un peu plus long que ce qu'il aurait dû être. Et un peu plus intense.

Erin se redressa bien vite, sentant poindre une larme au coin de son oeil. Ils se souhaitèrent de bonnes vacances, promirent de s'écrire beaucoup et de se voir un petit peu. Chacun retrouva sa famille avec plus ou moins de joie et de cris de bonheur. En serrant son petit frère dans ses bras, Daralis se fit une promesse. Celle de tout faire pour que son père leur permette à tous de revenir au mois de septembre.

Et… Vous connaissez Daralis. Elle est plutôt du genre à arriver à ses fins…

* * *

Et… Voilà ! LVO Partie 1, c'est fini ! Ne pleurez pas, on ne vous laissera pas trop longtemps tous seuls !

On vous encourage à aller lire notre **fic** sur **Antoine Wiertz** pour tout savoir sur sa vie et comprendre l'envers du décor. Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'on ne vous a pas encore dévoilées dans cette fic et qui le seront dans l'histoire d'Antoine Wiertz ;)

 _On espère que cette première partie vous aura plut et que vous continuerez l'aventure avec nous et nos 4 amis ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris un peu de leur temps pour nous laisser des reviews qui nous ont fait super chaud au coeur :_ _ **Littlesis8**_ _,_ _ **KeanaB**_ _,_ _ **Mimi70**_ _,_ _ **Kald**_ _,_ _ **cmagique**_ _et_ _ **Link**_ _!_


End file.
